


Aspettando te

by MaryFangirl



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Angst, F/M, Romance, Self-Discovery, Self-Doubt, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Smut
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:08:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 159,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24608938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryFangirl/pseuds/MaryFangirl
Summary: Sono passati anni da quando Sesshomaru ha lasciato Rin in un villaggio umano e non si è più saputo niente di lui. Tutti vogliono convincere Rin a sposarsi, a iniziare a comportarsi da adulta e a dimenticarsi di lui una volta per tutte. Ma Rin lo sta aspettando, e quando lui tornerà, la loro relazione non sarà più la stessa.
Relationships: Rin/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 33





	1. Capitolo Uno

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Esperándote](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14763335) by [Hinikuna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hinikuna/pseuds/Hinikuna). 



> Salve a tutti ^^ comincio oggi a postare la traduzione di una fanfiction meravigliosa che ho letto poco tempo fa e di cui mi sono innamorata, decidendo di consentirne la lettura anche ai fan italiani :D è una Sesshomaru/Rin ed è tutta narrata in prima persona da Rin ^^ è davvero, davvero bella e spero che piaccia anche a voi.  
> Intendo postare un capitolo ogni lunedì :) bando alle ciance e buona lettura!

Avevo 8 anni quando realizzai il peso della mia mortalità. Non che fino a quel momento avessi creduto di essere eterna...semplicemente, non ci avevo pensato molto. Dopotutto, è facile dimenticare di essere un umano quando si è in compagnia dei demoni. 

_E guarda che demoni ho avuto come compagnia_ , pensai.

Jaken era piccolo, di colore verde e con gli occhi sporgenti come un rospo. Non aveva un gran potere demoniaco, ma portava sempre con sé uno scettro di legno con teste scolpite che emanavano fuoco a volontà, quindi non era mai privo di protezione. Di solito era molto scontroso, e appena lo incontrai devo dire che mi fece paura, ma una volta imparato a gestire il suo carattere, non era stato difficile affezionarmi a lui.

A-un era una specie di strano animale, forse un mix di due diverse razze di demoni. Aveva due teste, poteva volare, e sebbene non dicesse mai nulla, vi si poteva fare affidamento. Sembrava più un cavallo fedele che altro, sempre a mangiare erba e ad aspettare un ordine. La verità è che non ho mai saputo se fosse in grado di parlare o meno.

Certamente, nessuno di questi era paragonabile al leader del nostro strano gruppo, un demone che avrebbe dominato i miei incubi e mi avrebbe lasciato in lacrime...se non mi avesse salvato la vita.

Sesshomaru era un demone imponente, con lunghi capelli bianchi e calcolatori occhi gialli. Aveva l'aspetto di un demone esotico e con un'aria di regalità che faceva venire voglia a certe persone di inginocchiarsi davanti a lui...e ad altre di rimetterlo al suo posto per la sua arroganza. Il fatto è che Sesshomaru non poteva nemmeno essere considerato arrogante, dal momento che non gli importava abbastanza di niente o di nessuno per credersi migliore. Non aveva bisogno di confrontarsi con gli altri o di cercare combattimenti inutili, perché di solito erano altri demoni a cercarlo per sfidarlo...e perdevano magnificamente.

"Terra chiama Rin!" mi gridò una voce fastidiosa direttamente nell'orecchio.

Mi coprii l'orecchio con la mano, guardai con rabbia da dove proveniva la voce e percepii immediatamente che la giornata era peggiorata, cosa che accadeva ogni volta che vedevo Haru, il ragazzo più molesto di tutto il villaggio.

"Che vuoi adesso, Haru?" chiesi sospirando.

Mi chinai per sollevare una cesta ai miei piedi, che avrei dovuto riempire di frutta, ma ero riuscita a perdermi così profondamente nei miei pensieri che alla fine l'aveva lasciata da parte. Era quasi vuota.

"Vengo a vedere che sciocchezze combini" rispose, prendendo una mela dalla mia cesta.

Provai a riprendermi la mela, ma lui si limitò ad allontanare il braccio e ad alzarlo sopra la mia testa, assicurandosi che io non potessi raggiungerlo. Anche se avevo 18 anni, ero ancora molto bassa per i miei gusti, e Haru ne approfittava del fatto di avere non solo due anni in più di me, ma anche di superarmi di una testa piena. Mi rubava sempre le cose tenendole fuori dalla mia portata, poi rideva finché non riuscivo finalmente a recuperarle.

"La vuoi? Forza, salta, ci arrivi di sicuro"

Lo guardai mai e gli calpestai il piede. In risposta, Haru lasciò cadere il frutto e si afferrò il piede nudo con espressione dolorante.

_Se gli fa male, non mi importa_ , pensai mentre ributtavo la mela nella cesta.

"Così impari a dar fastidio, la prossima volta bada agli affari tuoi"

Lo sentii imprecare, ma non mi importò affatto, iniziai a camminare finché non riuscii più a sentirlo. Il villaggio di Kaede era pieno di bambini di tutte le età, il cui divertimento durante la giornata era darmi noia, da tempo mi ero abituata a quel trattamento. 'Ragazza demone' mi chiamavano, sia alle mie spalle che direttamente in faccia. Il che non aveva senso, perché tutti sapevano che ero una normale umana, ma l'ingresso di Sesshomaru nella mia vita mi aveva fatto guadagnare quel soprannome. Il fatto che non fossi spaventata da un demone e che lo trattassi alla pari rendeva nervosi gli abitanti del villaggio e per questo motivo mi respingevano.

A pensarci, suppongo che avrei potuto comprendere il loro terrore, dato che Sesshomaru era sempre stato uno dei guerrieri più esperti che avessi mai incontrati, e ne avevo visti parecchi.   
Ma era qualcosa di un altro mondo: vederlo in azione era come assistere a una danza, ogni movimento perfettamente calcolato in modo che apparisse aggraziato e letale allo stesso tempo. Bellissima coreografia e intenzioni terrificanti allo stesso tempo. Se non avessi saputo dirlo meglio, la sua immagine mi sarebbe parsa più simile a un dio che a un demone, e pensavo di non sbagliarmi, dal momento che entrambe le creature erano incredibilmente potenti e capaci di vivere per molti secoli, se non per sempre.

E fu questo pensiero che mi aveva fatto capire (alla tenera età di 8 anni) che per quanto tempo avessi vissuto...non avrei visto nemmeno un ottavo delle sue gesta. Io sarei morta, lui sarebbe rimasto vivo per secoli e secoli, e nel mio giovane cuore ciò sembrava un'ingiustizia.

A quel punto, la mia paura infantile nei confronti dei demoni si era considerevolmente attenuata e aveva lasciato il posto a una sensazione di premura nei confronti di un essere che avrebbe potuto schiacciarmi come un insetto con un leggero movimento della mano. Tuttavia, Sesshomaru non aveva mai dato il minimo segno di alcuna intenzione violenta nei miei confronti. Mi aveva sempre protetto e si era preso cura di me, mi aveva salvato quando un demone mi aveva rapito e di tanto in tanto mi aveva anche regalato un piccolo sorriso affettuoso. Per quanto strano potesse sembrare, lui era diventato il mio protettore, il mio amico, tutto ciò che per me rappresentava una casa, e anche se avevo solo 8 anni, avrei potuto voler vivere finché fosse vissuto lui. Separarmi da lui (pur sapendo che non sarebbe accaduto in un futuro prossimo) aveva una sfumatura estremamente dolorosa, e desideravo con tutte le mie forze che quel giorno non arrivasse mai.

Tuttavia, quel giorno era arrivato più velocemente di quanto mi fossi aspettata.

Quando la guerra con Naraku era giunta alla fine, Sesshomaru aveva deciso che era necessario per me vivere in società con altri esseri umani, e quindi mi avrebbe lasciato nel villaggio della vecchia Kaede da quel momento in poi. Ricordo di essere rimasta gelata quando me lo aveva detto, con una supplica sulle labbra di portarmi con sé ovunque fosse andato. Ma non avevo detto nulla, perché Sesshomaru non è di quelli che chiedono un'opinione, è di quelli che ordinano, e in quel momento mi stava ordinando di restare indietro mentre lui si sarebbe recato verso una nuova avventura. Non era giusto, ma protestare non mi avrebbe aiutato.

Il solo pensiero che non sarei rimasta con lui mi aveva fatto venire voglia di piangere. Ma Sesshomaru non è uno che sopporta l'emotività, lo avevo imparato da bambina, quindi non avevo pianti di fronte a lui. E con la promessa che di tanto in tanto sarebbe tornato a trovarmi, avevo salutato il potente demone e avevo pianto da sola quella notte nel villaggio della vecchia Kaede.

All'inizio aveva mantenuto la sua promessa, e ogni volta che lo vedevo avvicinarsi al villaggio, lasciavo perdere tutto quello che stavo facendo e correvo per incontrarlo. Lo stringevo così forte che se fosse stato umano gli avrei causato un certo malessere, e Jaken al suo fianco mi gridava che ero troppo audace nell'osare toccare Sesshomaru-sama senza il suo permesso. Ma io lo abbracciavo e rivolgevo un orecchio sordo alle sue lamentele. Nessuno poteva togliermi la felicità di quei momenti. 

Le visite erano continuate anno dopo anno e, mentre io crescevo diventando più goffa, lui si presentava come aveva sempre fatto, con il suo aspetto forte, giovane e bello, senza dar segno che il tempo fosse passato per entrambi e non solo per me. Anno dopo anno diventavo un po' più consapevole che io avrei continuato a invecchiare. Dopotutto, un giorno sarei morta, e Tenseiga non avrebbe più potuto riportarmi in vita come aveva fatto la prima volta. La mia fragilità mi rattristava e non di rado desideravo essere nata anche io di razza demone.

_Se fossi un demone_ , pensavo, _scapperei da qui, e lo seguirei ovunque._ Lo seguirei fino alla fine del mondo, se necessario.

Ma sfortunatamente ero solo un'umana e, per quanto lo volessi, non avevo il potere di seguire le sue tracce. Dovevo accontentarmi di visite a distanza di qualche mese, e questo mi sarebbe bastato, ma gradualmente erano diventate più sporadiche, fino alla fine, all'inizio dei miei 14 anni lui si era presentato per l'ultima visita, per poi smettere completamente di venire.

E quattro anni dopo, ancora non sapevo nulla di lui, pensavo nella cabina che Kaede mi aveva procurato da un paio di anni.

Misi giù la cesta di frutta e quando mi raddrizzai sentii bussare al legno dall'esterno della mia precaria casa. Aprendo la tenda che usavo come porta, trovai il volto gentile e saggio della vecchia Kaede. Sorrisi e andai a salutarla, ma mi resi conto che al suo fianco c'era un'altra donna e mi accigliai. Gli abitanti del villaggio non venivano mai nella mia cabina, non era di loro gusto. 

"Rin" mi chiamò la vecchia Kaede, costringendomi a focalizzare la mia attenzione su di lei, "sono sicura che ti ricordi della signora Sanae"

Feci un cenno alla donna accanto a lei, che mi sorrise in un modo che sembrava un po' forzato. Aveva una trentina d'anni e le rughe già iniziavano a manifestarsi intorno ai suoi occhi. La guardai con sospetto, ma la lasciai comunque entrare, perché sapevo che se non l'avessi fatto, la vecchia Kaede mi avrebbe rimproverato fino al giorno successivo per la mia mancanza di buone maniere.

"Certo, la ricordo" risposi tirando la tenda per far passare le mie ospiti. Considerando che non c'erano più di 150 o 200 persone nel villaggio, non era molto difficile conoscere tutti: "Cosa la porta qui?"

La signora Sanae si sedette sul pavimento di fronte al tavolino al centro della cabina e si lisciò i vestiti prima di rispondere:

"Sono venuta con una proposta per te, Rin"

"Una proposta?" chiesi aiutando la vecchia Kaede a sedersi, poi mi accomodai anch'io: "Di cosa si tratta?"

Ci furono un paio di secondi in cui entrambi si guardarono, e senza parole sembravano obbligare l'altra a parlare. Rimasi in un rispettoso silenzio, ma sotto il tavolo le mie mani si muovevano nervosamente l'una contro l'altra.

"Sarebbe qualcosa di molto bello per te, mia cara" disse rapidamente la vecchia Kaede, sorridendomi teneramente.

_Qualcosa di bello per me_ , pensai, e non potevo fare a meno di sospettare di quella frase.

Qualcosa mi diceva che non mi sarebbe piaciuto affatto.

"Come sai, sei già considerata una donna adulta all'interno del villaggio" iniziò a parlare la signora Sanae con un sorriso amichevole, "non sei più una bambina, ed è tempo che inizi a prendere decisioni importanti, che potrebbero influenzare non solo il tuo futuro, ma anche quello delle altre persone coinvolte"

"Che tipo di decisioni?" chiesi guardandola con confusione, stava facendo troppo giri di parole e volevo che arrivasse al punto.

"Beh, prima di tutto...il matrimonio"

Spalancai gli occhi e mi appoggiai all'indietro, quasi cadendo. Mi convinsi che non avevo sentito bene o che avevo interpretato male le sue parole, perché altrimenti significava che la signora Sanae era venuta per trovarmi un marito. Mi si chiuse la gola ma feci uno sforzo per deglutire e poter parlare:

"Scusate, penso di non aver capito bene, mi state chiedendo di prendere in considerazione...di sposarmi?"

"Esatto" rispose la vecchia Kaede. "La signora Sanae ha un figlio più o meno della tua età, lo conosci, no? Si chiama Haru"

_Lo conosco molto bene_ , pensai con senso di rifiuto. Haru era meschino e mi infastidiva ogni volta che poteva. Se fosse diventato mio marito, già potevo aspettarmi che mi avrebbe fatto fare il bucato, pulire la casa mentre lui andava a divertirsi e cucinare tutto ciò che mi chiedeva. Fondamentalmente mi avrebbe trattata come una schiava, o peggio, perché mi avrebbe tirato i capelli, mi avrebbe insultato come faceva sempre e mi avrebbe fatto inciampare in pubblico per potermi prendere in giro davanti ai suoi amici. Non ero per niente interessata a quel futuro, grazie tante.

Guardai la vecchia Kaede e non mi sorprese vederla sorridere. Da quando ero andata a vivere nel villaggio, aveva sempre desiderato il meglio per me. Voleva vedermi sposata, con un paio di figli e dimenticando le mie compagnie demoniache del passato, ma non le avevo reso le cose facili. Fin dall'inizio avevo rifiutato categoricamente il matrimonio. Non importava quante volte mettesse l'argomento in tavola, io mi chiudevo e dicevo che non volevo sposarmi, anche se non avevo mai spiegato le mie ragioni. La vecchia Kaede mi guardava con un po' di tristezza e scuotendo dolcemente la testa, ma non aveva più risollevato l'argomento...fino a quel momento.

"Haru è giovane e forte" disse la signora Sanae lodando suo figlio, "può prendersi cura di te meglio di chiunque altro nel villaggio. Ti assicuro che non trascorrerai un solo giorno di pericolo al suo fianco"

Ne dubitavo seriamente, ma non pronunciai ad alta voce le mie insicurezze, perché ciò avrebbe ferito la vecchia Kaede. Per quanto fosse intelligente e premurosa, non aveva mai scoperto come gli altri ragazzi del villaggio, specialmente Haru, mi trattassero, e non c'era bisogno di farglielo sapere. Tuttavia, non pensavo di accettare quella proposta, senza alcun indugio.

"Sono...grata per la vostra proposta" risposi, con tutta la cortesia che potei padroneggiare, "ma non è nei miei piano sposarmi con nessuno al momento"

O mai.

"Ma è quasi tempo, no?" rispose la signora Sanae senza batter ciglio, come se non avessi già rifiutato, "per avere figli è preferibile essere giovani, e non lo sarai ancora per molto"

Sollevai un sopracciglio all'allusione che stavo invecchiando, ma lasciai correre senza replicare.   
A 18 anni, avrei già potuto sposarmi e avere figli da diverso tempo, era chiaro, c'erano ragazze della mia età che già aspettavano il primo o il secondo figlio, ma ancora non volevo pensare a quelle cose, ancora meno con qualcuno come Haru.

"Non cerco ancora dei figli, signora Sanae" dissi con un po' più di fermezza.

La donna di fronte a me sbatté le palpebre senza capire cos'avevo appena detto e fece un profondo respiro, come se fosse stanca di avere a che fare con me. Mi accigliai e fui sul punto di rispondere, ma la vecchia Kaede mi interruppe prima che iniziasse uno scontro:

"Quello che la signora Sanae vuole dire è che c'è un tempo per tutto nella vita e tu sei nel momento perfetto per iniziare a pensare a queste cose"

Mi morsi il labbro e mi trattenni dal ribattere. Se avessi aperto la bocca avrei detto che avevo preso in considerazione l'idea di sposarmi e di avere un sacco di bambini, ma avevo rigettato quella prospettiva abbastanza rapidamente. C'erano giorni in cui a malapena riuscivo a badare a me stessa, figurarsi essere responsabile di una piccola persona, o di una bestia come Haru. Ma non potevo dirlo di fronte alle mie ospiti perché avrei finito per causare un guaio.

"Rin" mi chiamò la signora Sanae, e girai il capo per guardarla, "pensavo che avessimo già chiarito una cosa: sei una donna adesso, non puoi ignorare tutto come se non vivessi nel villaggio come tutti noi. Devi prendere decisioni..."

"Beh, questo mi è stato reso chiaro" la interruppi, infastidita dal suo tono di voce condiscendente, "e se ho il diritto di prendere le mie decisioni, io decido di respingere la vostra offerta, signora"

In meno di un secondo, la faccia della signora Sanae cambiò completamente e il sorriso amichevole scomparve dalla sua espressione. L'avevo offesa rifiutando la sua 'generosità', ma non avevo intenzione di indietreggiare. Vidi la vecchia Kaede sul punto di dire qualcosa, ma l'altra donna non le diede alcuna possibilità.

"Penso che tu non capisci cosa questo significhi, Rin" disse con voce ferma, come se stesse parlando a una bambina, "questa è la migliore offerta che ti è stata fatta in anni, e se la rifiuti probabilmente rimarrai sola per il resto della tua vita. Haru, d'altra parte, ha più opzioni"

Aggrottai le sopracciglia alla sua risposta e incrociai le braccia sopra il petto.  
Haru non era affatto un buon partito, le ragazze non potevano stare al suo fianco senza essere terrorizzate dai suoi scherzi di cattivo gusto e dai suoi commenti offensivi. E anche se io non fuggivo, odiavo comunque la sua compagnia, quindi non credevo per niente che avesse altre opzioni. Sapevo perfettamente che se le avesse avute, la signora Sanae non avrebbe parlato con me in quel momento, perché io ero quella strana del villaggio. Quindi, solo perché nessun'altra l'aveva accettato, ero tenuta a farlo io? Chi credeva di essere quella donna per venire in casa mia e trattarmi come una bambina sciocca?

"È ironico" rispose, "che avendo tante buone offerte, nessun'altra ragazza se lo sia preso finora"

La vecchia Kaede mi colpì leggermente la mano per zittirmi, ma era troppo tardi. La signora Sanae serrò i denti e posò le mani sul tavolo per alzarsi.

"Ragazzina insolente, saresti fortunata ad avere qualcuno come mio figlio per raddrizzarti e condurti lungo il sentiero della correzione"

_Correzione?_ , la voce nella mia testa parlò con sarcasmo. Se Haru mi avesse condotto da qualche parte, sarebbe stato in una tomba precoce, perché avrei finito per togliermi la vita prima di permettergli di 'raddrizzarmi'. 

"No, lui sarebbe fortunato ad avere me" risposi con rabbia, "ma non gli concederò questo diritto. Grazie mille, signora, ma non accetterei Haru neanche se fosse l'ultimo uomo sulla terra"

"Basta così!" urlò la vecchia Kaede e io tacqui. Ma la signora Sanae non seguì il mio esempio.

"Sei una donna saggia, Kaede, e di solito non vado contro i tuoi consigli, ma non c'è possibilità che io accetti una nuora così offensiva"

Così le aveva chiesto di considerarmi per sposare suo figlio. Guardai la vecchia Kaede e fu difficile non iniziare a urlare in quell'istante. Mi sentivo tradita come avessi ricevuto un coltello affilato nelle viscere, ma non dissi nulla. Mi morsi il labbro e lasciai che la conversazione continuasse senza di me, dopotutto dubitavo che la mia opinione importasse qualcosa.

"Sanae, ascolta, non ho avuto il tempo di discuterne prima con Rin, se mi concedi solo un paio di giorni..."

"No" dichiarò l'altra alzandosi e guardandomi con un'espressione orgogliosa, "mio figlio non è perfetto, ma volevo vederlo sposato, anche se con una bestia come te. Ma non accetterò volentieri queste offese, il giorno in cui ti pentirai e vorrai sposarlo, te lo negherò"

Alzai gli occhi al cielo e mi misi in piedi. Non ero stata offensiva e lo sapevo, quella donna stava esagerando senza motivo. Anche se le mie risposte erano state brusche, la mia coscienza era tranquilla.

"Buono a sapersi, se arriverà il giorno in cui impazzirò e vorrò unirmi ad Haru in matrimonio, almeno so che sarete lì a impedirlo"

"Rin!" mi gridò la vecchia Kaede, e con una forza sovrumana per una donna anziana mi costrinse a indietreggiare, scusandosi con la donna.

Mentre le osservavo, mi resi conto che il mio corpo era teso e i miei pugni chiusi, come se volessi colpire qualcuno. Ero stanca di quella conversazione, volevo che uscissero da casa mia.

"Ho sentito abbastanza, Kaede" disse la signora Sanae, dirigendosi verso l'uscita, "se la tua pupilla non vuole sentire ragioni, così sia. Un'amante dei demoni, ad ogni modo, non è ciò che voglio nella mia famiglia".


	2. Capitolo Due

Se la signora Sanae non se ne fosse andata in quel momento, probabilmente mi sarei avvicinata e l'avrei picchiata fino a toglierle quell'espressione di superiorità dal suo viso, ma fortunatamente per lei, se ne andò in tempo. A volte potevo perdere il controllo molto rapidamente, e anche se non avevo molta forza, potevo assestare un paio di colpi dolorosi, quindi non mi considerato responsabile delle mie azioni se venivo provocata.

'Amante dei demoni', sebbene mai mi avessero chiamato così dicendomelo in faccia, era un epiteto abbastanza esplicativo: così venivano chiamate le persone che si accoppiavano con i demoni, ed era usato come insulto. Nel mio caso non poteva applicarsi a me, perché non ero mai stata con nessuno, umano o demone, ma le persone non cercano la verità nelle dicerie, sono solo interessate a diffonderle.

"Ti senti soddisfatta?"

Il mio sguardo si allontanò dalla porta e si concentrò sulla figura curva. Sapevo che la mia tutrice aveva avuto buone intenzioni e, sentendo la sua voce vecchia e stanca, quasi mi sentii in colpa per aver rovinato il suo piano...solo quasi.

"Certo, ho ottenuto quello che volevo" risposi, ma non ci credevo nemmeno io.

Sebbene fossi riuscita a raggiungere il mio obiettivo, sapevo che avevo umiliato la vecchia Kaede, e non mi piaceva affatto. Il nostro villaggio era molto conservatore e piccoli, quindi qualsiasi discussione tra vicini si diffondeva rapidamente fino a quando tutti non conoscevano ogni dettaglio.

Negli ultimi anni avevo cercato di passare inosservata perché qualsiasi comportamento scorretto da parte mia si sarebbe riflesso nella vecchia Kaede sotto forma di mancanza di autorità, e non volevo creare problemi all'unica persona che si era presa cura di me da quando mi ero trasferita nel villaggio. Ma quella volta non ero stata in grado di controllarmi e la macchia che avrebbe sporcato la sua reputazione non mi lasciava affatto contenta.

La vecchia Kaede si voltò e mi guardò intensamente con il suo unico occhio sano. Mi sentii a disagio sotto il suo scrutinio, ma non distolsi lo sguardo.

"Io non penso" rispose lei con calma, senza dar segno che fosse arrabbiata per il mio precedente comportamento. "Penso che tu sia triste"

"Triste? E perché dovrei esserlo?"

"Perché stai aspettando qualcuno che non tornerà per te, Rin"

Rimasi sorpresa, non dal commento in sé, ma da quanto male faceva sentirlo da qualcun altro.   
Con 'qualcuno', intendeva Sesshomaru, e sebbene non lo avessi mai detto a nessuno, la mia più grande paura era di non vederlo mai più. Naturalmente avevo già pensato mille volte che avrebbe potuto non venire a cercarmi, ma avevo fatto un buon lavoro ignorando il tutto fino a quel momento, e sentirlo dalla bocca di qualcun altro mi feriva...molto più di quanto volessi ammettere.  
Portai le mani dietro la schiene e le strinsi forte per cercare di controllarmi. 

"Da quanto tempo sai...che lo sto aspettando?" chiesi, faticando a rendere monocorde il mio tono di voce.

"L'ho sempre saputo, mia cara, forse anche prima che lo sapessi tu stessa"

Annuii e sollevai le mani sui capelli. Provai a legarmeli per tenermi occupata, ma le mie mani tremavano leggermente e non potei fare a meno di spettinarmi. Mi arresi, mi sedetti sul pavimento e aspettai che l'anziana si sedesse accanto a me.

"È crudele" dissi guardando il suo occhio sano, "dirmi che non tornerà per me"

"Lo è" confermò, "ma cessa di essere vero?"

"Non lo so, aveva promesso..."

"L'aveva promesso anni fa, Rin, e non è più tornato da allora"

Annuii di nuovo e guardai a terra, perché ad ogni modo, aveva ragione. Sesshomaru era scomparso durante una primavera di quattro anni fa, promettendomi che sarebbe tornato come ogni anno, eppure non lo aveva fatto.

Probabilmente per il potente demone non era stato affatto importante perdere un paio di anni della mia vita, forse non se ne era nemmeno reso conto. Dopotutto, cosa sono un paio d'anni per un demone quasi immortale? Io, d'altra parte, ricordavo di non essere riuscita a dormire in pace per diversi mesi, troppo nervosa che gli fosse successo qualcosa che gli impediva di venire a trovarmi.

Ero stata sul punto di chiedere l'aiuto di suo fratello Inuyasha per accompagnarmi a cercarlo, ma la vecchia Kaede mi aveva convinto a non farlo. Sesshomaru mi aveva lasciato in quel villaggio per proteggermi, e andare a cercarlo mi avrebbe solo messo in pericolo, l'ultima cosa che avrebbe voluto, aveva spiegato la vecchia Kaede.

Così, non me n'ero andata, e per quattro anni avevo permesso a un dolore sordo e fastidioso di dominare la mia vita, convincendomi che avrei smesso di provarlo una volta che l'avessi visto riapparire. Mi sentivo una morta vivente, che camminava per il villaggio e adempiva ai suoi obblighi, lasciando che gli altri bambini mi disturbassero e gli adulti mi rivolgessero strane occhiate, facendo tutto ciò che dovevo ma senza vivere veramente. Era stato in quel periodo che la vecchia Kaede aveva iniziato a parlarmi del matrimonio e della possibilità di fondare una famiglia, ma io non avevo voluto saperne e l'avevo costretta a lasciar stare l'argomento. L'idea stessa di essere sposata quando lui fosse tornato a cercarmi era inaudita, avrebbe significato che ero legata a qualcun altro, e più o meno a tutto il villaggio. Sarei stata obbligata a rimanere in un posto che odiavo, e non riuscivo a concepirlo.

"Rin" la vecchia Kaede attirò la mia attenzione, "sai che non è salutare, vero?"

La sua voce era gentile, ma non potei fare a meno di avvertire qualcosa di pungente negli occhi, sbattei le palpebre sperando che non cadessero delle lacrime.

"Che cosa non è salutare?"

"Che tu fermi la tua vita perché lui non c'è. Non ti fa bene, non ti permette di andare avanti e perseguire i tuoi desideri perché sei troppo occupata ad aspettarlo"

_Lui è il mio desiderio_ , pensai tristemente, lei si sbagliava. Per me non c'era nessuno di veramente importante in quel villaggio a parte la vecchia Kaede, non c'era un lavoro che mi piacesse fare, né amici che volessi mantenere, niente e nessuno. Avrei potuto mollare tutto e andarmene il giorno dopo per cominciare una nuova vita...ma non era nemmeno quello che volevo. Volevo solo tornare all'epoca in cui attraversavo il mondo sulle spalle di Sesshomaru, vivendo avventure e visitando luoghi incredibili ovunque andassimo. Volevo che mi proteggesse quando qualcuno mi minacciava o feriva...volevo stare di nuovo al suo fianco.

Ma la vecchia Kaede sapeva tutto questo, lo aveva indovinato vedendomi durante gli anni e aveva cercato di farmi capire che quelle erano solo fantasie. Mi rendevo conto che l'anziana poteva vedere oltre rispetto a quanto mi aspettavo e mi chiedevo cos'altro sapesse mentre io non ne avevo idea.

"E anche se la mia vita trascorresse nell'attesa?" dissi, "non ho desideri particolari e sto molto bene da sola, non ho bisogno di nessun altro"

"Questo lo dici ora, Rin, ma verrà il giorno in cui non potrai più tornare indietro e rimediare ai tuoi errori, e la tua unica compagnia sarà la tua solitudine"

Soppesai le sue parole e capii che mi stava parlando della sua esperienza. La vecchia Kaede non si era sposata né aveva avuto una famiglia, non aveva nessuno a cui lasciare le sue poche cose e mi chiedevo se si fosse pentita di non aver preso altre decisioni.

La signora Sanae, per quanto fastidiosa, su qualcosa aveva avuto ragione. Le decisioni che prendevo avrebbero influenzato incredibilmente il mio futuro. Se avessi deciso di sposarmi da qualche anno, avrei già avuto un paio di figli, probabilmente la mia cabina sarebbe stata piena di risate e pianti, e non silenziosa come era attualmente. Avrei avuto una famiglia numerosa e forse gli abitanti del villaggio avrebbero iniziato ad accettarmi nella loro società selettiva. Era uno scenario meraviglioso, il sogno di ogni ragazza, ma non il mio.

"Non posso essere infedele a ciò in cui credo" fu la mia risposta. "Non posso forzare me stessa a desiderare un futuro che so non mi renderebbe felice"

La vecchia Kaede rimase in silenzio e io alzai la testa per guardarla in faccia. Con mia sorpresa, aveva un sorriso triste sul volto.

"Questo è un problema, allora, perché io voglio solo vederti felice, Rin"

_Sarò felice quando tornerà._

"Lo sono" risposi con un sorriso, ma dubitavo che avesse raggiunto i miei occhi.

"No, non lo sei, ma non posso aiutarti se non pensi che sarebbe la cosa migliore per te. Anche se tornasse, cosa ti fa pensare che ricambierebbe i tuoi sentimenti?"

Sollevai un sopracciglio per la stranezza di quel commento e risi mettendomi le mani sullo stomaco. Era senza dubbio una delle cose più bizzarre che avessi mai sentito dire dalla vecchia Kaede, e non era una che diceva molte sciocchezze.

"Stai insinuando che i miei sentimenti sono...romantici o una cosa del genere? È ridicolo" dissi, cercando di riprendere fiato.

L'espressione della vecchia Kaede mi suggeriva che non credeva a una sola parola di quello che stavo dicendo. Per qualche ragione, qualcosa l'aveva indotta a credere che io fossi innamorata di Sesshomaru, e tornai a ridere a crepapelle.

"È mio amico" le dissi non appena mi calmai, "o magari il mio tutore, il mio eroe o protettore, ma non penso a lui oltre a questo"

"Se fosse così, avresti rinunciato alla tua speranza, Rin"

La risata morì dentro di me e capii il motivo per cui stavamo sostenendo quella conversazione.

"Pensi che lo stia aspettando per sposarmi con lui?" chiesi, e mentre lo dicevo non aveva senso per me, "Pensi che sia per questo se non ho accettato le altre offerte?"

"Penso che tu non sappia ancora cosa provi per lui"

_Certo che lo so!_ , urlai nella mia testa. Sesshomaru si sarebbe buttato giù da una scogliera piuttosto che unirsi a un essere umano. Considerava la mia specie inferiore e debole, quindi non c'era alcuna possibilità (anche se lo avessi voluto) che mi avrebbe accettato come sua sposa. Fortunatamente per entrambi, non la pensavo così.

La ragione per cui non accettavo gli altri pretendenti era perché non volevo essere legata a nessuno quando fosse tornato per portarmi con sé. Da quando Sesshomaru mi aveva lasciato al villaggio, avevo deciso di essere obbediente fino al giorno in cui sarei stata abbastanza grande da decidere da sola a quale mondo avrei voluto appartenere: umano o demone. E avrei scelto il mondo dei demoni, senza dubbio, lo avevo sempre saputo. La mia permanenza nel villaggio era temporanea, mi ero assicurata che fosse così.

"Lui è speciale per me, non lo nego...ma non nel modo in cui pensi"

"Lo spero" mi disse guardandomi seriamente, "non è un cammino di rose quello che si percorre nella mano di un demone, soprattutto se sei umana"

"Lui è diverso" esclamai, sulla difensiva, "Anche se volessi unirmi a lui, cosa mi dirai? Che è pericoloso? Che non fa per me?"

La vecchia Kaede scosse la testa stancamente e io cercai di calmare la mia rabbia.

"Non ti dico niente che tu non sappia. Voglio solo assicurarmi che tu sappia che Sesshomaru non è come te. Ti spezzerà il cuore prima che tu te ne renda conto, e a quel punto lo avrai amato così intensamente che dubito che il tuo cuore possa aprirsi allo stesso modo per chiunque altro"

Rimasi in silenzio e ascoltai le sue parole tristi e solenni. Era ancora convinta dell'idea che io fossi innamorata del demone, era era inutile smentirla del suo errore, perché la vecchia Kaede era famosa per la sua testardaggine, quindi la lasciai parlare, consapevole che ciò che stava dicendo era per esperienza...benché non sua.

"Non mi invento tutto questo per trattenerti nel villaggio, Rin. Ho visto mia sorella Kikyo distruggersi per l'amore che professava per un mezzo-demone, e lei per poco non ha distrutto lui"

Sapevo di cosa stava parlando, tutti nel villaggio conoscevano la storia della valorosa sacerdotessa Kikyo, che aveva ceduto al fascino di un mezzo-demone e quasi gli aveva consegnato la Sfera dei quattro spiriti. Alla fine, nell'ultimo sospiro prima di morire, lo aveva sigillato contro un albero in modo che dormisse per sempre e non potesse far male a nessun altro.

Ma la storia era più complicata di quella leggenda. Non c'erano più molte persone che erano state lì, oltre alla vecchia Kaede, quindi molti non conoscevano la verità: Kikyo aveva amato Inuyasha e lui aveva amato lei. Non erano stati loro a distruggersi, ma un terzo demone guidato dall'avidità. Stava cercando di dirmi che i demoni conducono vite pericolose e che non voleva che io mi immischiassi, ma la verità era che quel caso non si applicava a noi, perché non eravamo innamorati, e francamente dubitato che ci fosse un demone al mondo più potente di Sesshomaru, che potesse distruggere lui o me in quel tragico modo.

"Sei giovane, Rin" parlò di nuovo la vecchia Kaede, prendendomi una mano. "Non conosci ancora il vero dolore, e me ne rallegro. Vorrei potertelo risparmiare, ma il percorso che stai scegliendo per te è difficile e non posso proteggerti. Ho cercato di farti sposare con un buon ragazzo per te, aiutarti a creare una famiglia, però...lo stai aspettando e non accetterai nessun altro, giusto?"

Continuava a pensare che lo aspettassi come una donna innamorata, ma la mia risposta non cambiava, quindi mi limitai a scuotere la testa per farle conoscere la mia posizione. Volevo solo tornare a vivere avventure accanto a Sesshomaru, dare inizio a una famiglia era in fondo alla mia lista. 

"Allora ti auguro buona fortuna, cara" la vecchia Kaede si alzò pesantemente e si recò alla porta.

"Spero che tu sia felice, qualunque sia la vita che vorrai condurre"

Senza aspettare una risposta, lasciò la mia precaria casa e io continuai a osservare il tavolino di fronte a me. All'improvviso la mia cabina era troppo silenziosa per i miei gusti, così decisi di uscire a mia volta.

Fuori era quasi notte e il sole stava tramontando all'orizzonte, dipingendo il cielo di arancione e rosso. Mi avvicinai a un'area meno boscosa e mi sedetti su una roccia. Mi tolsi le scarpe e lasciai che i miei piedi toccassero l'acqua mentre guardavo il tramonto.

Qualcosa nel silenzio e nella calma della natura spingeva la mia mente a lavorare, e improvvisamente mi resi conto che Sesshomaru non mi era mai mancato tanto come in quel momento. Ogni giorno pensavo a lui, ricordavo aneddoti divertenti e immaginavo nuovi momenti, ma tenevo sempre a bada la tristezza. Giorno dopo giorno dalla sua assenza mi ero convinta che non potevo perdere la speranza, che la sua promessa valeva più di ogni distanza, quindi sarebbe tornato per me. 

Ma la conversazione con la vecchia Kaede aveva messo in luce il mio problema, che io avevo nascosto nel buio in modo da non doverlo affrontare. Mi aveva fatto capire quanto tempo fosse passato e all'improvviso mi sentivo vecchia.

_E sola_ , mi ricordò una vocina nella mia testa. Avevo cercato così duramente di non mettere radici in quel villaggio che alla fine l'unica persona a cui tenevo era la vecchia Kaede, e non potevo ignorare il fatto che lei non ci sarebbe stata per sempre. Pensavo che, quando quel giorno fosse arrivato, avrei potuto riprovarci in un altro villaggio, incontrare altre persone che non mi avrebbero chiamato 'Ragazza demone', se Sesshomaru non fosse tornato prima. Ma più ci pensavo, più quello scenario pareva possibile e io diventavo ulteriormente triste.

"Sicuro che non c'è nessuno?" chiese una voce femminile in lontananza.

"Certo, certo, non preoccuparti" rispose una voce maschile impaziente.

Guardai a sinistra e ai bordi degli alberi c'era una coppia che si nascondeva, rubandosi baci. La ragazza aveva una spalla nuda e il ragazzo aveva un sorriso che andava da un lato all'altro del viso. Entrambi sembravano divertirsi.

"Non dovremmo farlo" disse lei, ma per come lo avvicinava a sé, dubitavo che fosse seria, "dovremmo andarcene o noteranno che siamo spariti"

"Sì, sì, certo" rispose lui, ma la baciò di nuovo e tutto venne dimenticato.

Ascoltai le loro risate per qualche altro momento, poi scomparvero tra gli alti tronchi, perdendosi nel loro mondo dove esistevano solo loro due.

Mi chiesi se fosse così che la vecchia Kaede pensava che avrei voluto stare con Sesshomaru, e sorrisi. Non immaginavo Sesshomaru a fare nulla con ansia, era troppo composto per ridere in modo così leggero. E io non ci avrei girato tanto intorno, il mio modo di essere era più diretto.

Cercai di immaginare come avrebbe potuto comportarci in quanto coppia, e non riuscii a visualizzare me stessa, perché non ero mai stata innamorata. Ma lui riuscivo a immaginarlo. Potevo vederlo, senza una parola mi avrebbe afferrato per la nuca e avrebbe schiacciato la sua bocca contro la mia. Anche se avessi protestato, lui non mi avrebbe liberato dalle sue braccia, e con un movimento dei suoi artigli mi avrebbe strappato i vestiti fino a lasciarmi nuda. E poi avrebbe sorriso un po' maliziosamente prima di...

_Fermiamoci qui_ , mi dissi quando cominciai a sentirmi un po' accaldata. Non sapevo da dove provenissero quei pensieri, ma erano un po' imbarazzanti per i miei gusti. Mi diedi un colpetto sul viso con la mano per cercare di abbassare il rossore sulle mie guance e provai a pensare a qualcos'altro.

Di fronte a me, il sole si nascondeva all'orizzonte e il cielo si oscurava sempre di più fino a che non riuscii più a vedere nulla. Con tutte le mie forze desiderai vedere un paio di occhi gialli a spezzare la penombra, concentrandosi su di me e attirandomi verso di loro. Lo desiderai al punto da essere ridicolo e il dolore si diffuse nel mio petto.

_Mi manchi_ , dissi nella mia testa, e desiderai che lui fosse in grado di sentire i miei pensieri, ovunque fosse. Che tornasse o no per me, volevo che sapesse che non riuscivo ancora a smettere di pensare a lui. Probabilmente non lo avrei mai fatto.

Balzai giù dalla roccia e mi misi a camminare, determinata a muovermi per togliermi dalla mente quei pensieri tristi. Attraversai il campo, cercando di ritrovare il buon umore e ignorai gli sguardi confusi degli abitanti del villaggio. Non mi importava comunque di loro.

Mi voltai per augurare la buonanotte alla vecchia Kaede e mi diressi alla mia cabina. Mi sdraiai sul futon sopra il pavimento e mi coprii il viso con le coperte, stringendo con forza per non piangere. 

La vecchia Kaede aveva cercato di convincermi a dimenticarlo e ad andare avanti con la mia vita, ma non avevo intenzione di fare una cosa del genere. Anche se in quel momento ero triste, il giorno successivo sarebbe stato migliore, più luminoso e meno mesto. Mi addormentai pacificamente,   
convincendomi continuamente che sarebbe tornato per me.

E dieci giorni dopo, lui lo fece.


	3. Capitolo Tre

Avevo appena appeso i vestiti su una corda quando mi arrivò la notizia. All'inizio si era trattato solo di sussurri e voci, troppo poco chiari per farmi capire qualcosa di concreto, e comunque nessuno era venuto a spiegarmi niente, così rivolsi orecchie sorde alle conversazioni. Continuai a fare il mio, finché la voce non corse un po' di più, e capii che un demone con i capelli bianchi e gli occhi gialli era stato avvistato nel villaggio.

Pensai che fosse Inuyasha. Gli abitanti dei villaggi odiavano e temevano tutti i demoni allo stesso demone, e il mezzo-demone non faceva eccezione nonostante avesse contribuito a salvare il villaggio in passato. C'erano tradizioni difficili da infrangere, e non importava quante volte Inuyasha passasse a fare visita al villaggio, gli abitanti reagivano sempre allo stesso modo.

Ero sul punto di non prestare attenzione ai commenti, quando notai un dettaglio importante: nessuno aveva menzionato una donna. Da quello che avevo sentito, il demone era da solo, e pensandoci mi sembrava altamente improbabile (se non impossibile) che Kagome non fosse al suo fianco. Quei due andavano dappertutto insieme, non aveva senso che la lasciasse indietro.

_Quindi non è Inuyasha..._

Non appena il pensiero mi passò per la testa, gettai i vestiti al suolo e corsi così rapidamente che finii per tirare la corda strappandola. Sentii esclamazioni arrabbiate, ma le dimenticai rapidamente. Ero troppo occupata a correre, come se il diavolo mi stesse inseguendo, per preoccuparmi di qualcosa.

Caddi in un paio di occasioni, e una volta fu in una fossa, così finii per procurarmi un taglio sul ginocchio e fango ovunque. Potevo già immaginare la vecchia Kaede che mi rimproverava di aver sporcato i miei bei vestiti, ma in quel momento non mi interessava minimamente, sarei rimasta nuda se ciò mi avesse fatto arrivare più velocemente. Mi alzai rapidamente, ignorando il mio stato deplorevole e accelerando il passo. Mi facevano male i polmoni ed ero abbastanza sicura di essermi ferita il piede, ma non riuscivo a fermarmi. Non avrei potuto fermarmi se lui era davvero così   
vicino.

E poi lo vidi.

Lì, davanti a me, atterrando con grazia sul suolo, aveva lo stesso aspetto di sempre. Lineamenti puri e taglienti e aria minacciosa, ma lo conoscevo, lo conoscevo meglio di chiunque altro e sapevo che dietro quella fattezza seria e fredda c'era un essere più caloroso e protettivo. 

Anche se era a pochi metri di distanza, avevo il terrore che lo stessi solo immaginando, o che lui se ne andasse senza vedermi. Tanti anni da sola, e all'improvviso lui era lì, proprio lì! Non potevo lasciarmelo scivolare tra le dita come acqua, lo avevo aspettato troppo a lungo e non ero più disposta a farlo. Sollevai lo yukata sopra le ginocchia e mi concentrai a correre.

Lui mi vide e io quasi sperai che mi sorridesse e aprisse le braccia per me. Ma il suo sguardo non esprimeva alcuna particolare emozione mentre osservava una pazza che correva verso di lui a tutta velocità. Pensai che fosse anche un po' confuso, ma non mi diedi il tempo di pensarci, perché appena lo raggiunsi mi buttai su di lui con la forza di una valanga.

Chiaramente lui non se l'aspettava, perché inciampò e quasi cademmo a terra, ma all'ultimo secondo lui frenò con i suoi piedi e ci stabilizzò.  
Ero così felice che non mi avrebbe disturbato cadere a terra o da una scogliera, mentre ero con lui. Lo abbracciai con forza e premetti il viso sul suo petto, annusando quell'essenza che era unicamente sua. Era irreale averlo lì, e se non avessi sentito il suo corpo così duro e forte contro il mio, probabilmente avrei pensato che si trattava solo di un sogno.

_Ma non lo è_ , pensavo, e per la prima volta dopo anni mi sentii a casa.

"Sesshomaru" dissi il suo nome a voce alta e alzai la testa per guardarlo.

Il suo viso era stoico, come mi aspettavo, ma agli angoli delle sue labbra mi sembrava di vedere una leggera inclinazione verso l'alto, come un...sorriso? Ero così sorpresa che dovevo avere un'espressione bizzarra, perché il piccolo gesto scomparve rapidamente e non potevo essere sicura di ciò che avevo visto.

"Rin" mi salutò e la voce profonda che avrebbe terrorizzato gli altri abitanti del villaggio illuminò la mia giornata.

Improvvisamente mi vennero in mente mille ricordi, e volevo rimembrare tutti. Innumerevoli avventure, visite in luoghi esotici e demoni di cui non avrei mai sentito parlare se non fosse stato per lui. Sebbene mi fossi accontentata nel villaggio di ricordare quelle cose, niente si paragonava al fatto di averlo con me, riportandomi indietro nel tempo.

Lo abbracciai più forte, ma lui non ricambiò e io non lo esigevo, perché non l'avrebbe mai fatto, non era uno che mostrava affetto. Mi separai così che lui non dovesse allontanarmi e sorrisi come   
una bambina.

"Non mi hai riconosciuto, vero?" chiesi ridendo, facendo un paio di giri su me stessa. "Devo essere molto diversa dall'ultima volta che mi hai vista, ora sono molto più grande"

Lui mi guardò dall'alto al basso, con occhio analitico, come se si fosse improvvisamente reso conto di non avere più una bambina di fronte a sé, e voleva accertarsene da solo. Per qualche ragione mi sentivo un po' strana sotto il suo esame, e avere fango tra i capelli e vestiti disordinati mi imbarazzava un po'. All'improvviso desiderai essermi fatta bella per lui, anche se non lo facevo nemmeno per me stessa, quindi solo gli dèi sapevano perché avrei voluto farlo per qualcun altro. Provai a stringere di più lo yukata e a pettinarmi, ma avevo così tanti nodi che mi fu impossibile, e rinunciai.

Il suo sguardo indugiò sul mio ginocchio insanguinato e si accigliò.

"Sei ferita" dichiarò con la sua voce monotona, e senza un'altra parola mi sollevò da terra tra le sue braccia.

Io rimasi senza fiato per la sorpresa e mi aggrappai al suo collo. Volevo dirgli che non era necessario, ma rimasi in silenzio, perché comunque non mi avrebbe ascoltato, alla fine faceva sempre quello che voleva.

Non era la prima volta che mi portava in quel modo, lo aveva fatto molte volte quando ero bambina e mi ero ferita o ero malata, ma in quel momento la situazione era diversa. Io ero più alta, quindi quando sollevai la testa ero in un'angolazione perfetta per poter vedere il suo viso, ne approfittai cercando di memorizzare ogni linea del suo volto. Era passato così tanto tempo che avevo quasi dimenticato le linee viola sui suoi zigomi, esotiche come il primo giorno in cui le avevo viste. Desiderai tracciarle con il dito, ma immaginavo che lui non avrebbe apprezzato molto, quindi mi   
limitai a guardarlo e improvvisamente tutto in lui mi sembrò affascinante.

"Mi sei mancato" dissi repentinamente, "ti ho pensato molto e ogni giorno ho aspettato che tornassi a trovarmi come avevi promesso, ricordi? Ti ricordi?"

Trattenni il respiro e mi rimproverai. Non avrei voluto biasimarlo per avermi abbandonata nel villaggio della vecchia Kaede...almeno non dopo così poco tempo dal suo arrivo.

_Il mio cervello non ha filtri_ , pensai. Speravo solo che non si arrabbiasse.

Lui girò la testa per vedermi, senza smettere di camminare. I suoi occhi gialli sembravano perforarmi ed entrarmi sotto la pelle, finché non mi sentii a disagio, ma non distolsi lo sguardo. Ero una delle poche persone che potevano stare al suo fianco senza temere per la mia vita, quindi, per   
quanto potesse essere offeso, sapevo che non mi avrebbe mai fatto del male.

Lui distolse lo sguardo per primo e si concentrò sull'orizzonte senza dire nulla.

"Scusa" mi affrettai a dire. "Non volevo insinuare nulla in particolare, volevo solo dire che mi sei mancato e mi sarebbe piaciuto che non mi lasciassi...dannazione, no, non così, voglio dire...niente, non importa"

Rimasi in silenzio e guardai in basse. Non volevo pretendere nulla da lui, ma facevo fatica. Con sorpresa, mi resi conto che una parte di me era leggermente arrabbiata con lui, e mi sentivo in colpa per quello.

"Non è mai stata mia intenzione" rispose, e io sollevai la testa per guardarlo con occhi larghi.

Mi resi conto che stavamo entrando nel villaggio per via delle esclamazioni di stupore degli abitanti, ma li ignorai e fissai il mio sguardo sulla figura eterea che mi stava trasportando.

"Non lo era?" chiesi, senza crederci.

"C'erano delle ragioni" fu la sua risposta e io volevo spingerlo oltre, ma mi mise giù prima che potessi farlo.

Sentii dei mormorii e immaginai gli abitanti del villaggio semi-nascosti nelle loro case, guardando fuori e brontolando cose non vere. Strinsi i pugni, ma non feci nulla. In un giorno normale, forse avrei anche iniziato a commentare, ma non avevo voglia di litigare con nessuno.   
Per la prima volta da anni ero felice, davvero felice! E non volevo che nessuno mi rovinasse il momento.

Sesshomaru si guardò intorno e sembrò notare la tensione nell'aria, ma non disse nulla. Comunque non gli importavano i commenti, ma non era lo steso per me, specialmente quando non erano veri.

"Amante del demone" sentii qualcuno sussurrare e avvertii le mie guance arrossire.

Mi consideravano tutti una sciocca, una perdente senza senso del decoro che apriva le gambe per nient'altro che un demone. Il che era ironico, dato che ero più vergine di tutte le ragazze della mia età (sposate o men), e non pensavo nemmeno a Sesshomaru in quel senso. Ma a loro non importava ciò che dicevo, avrebbero in ogni caso pensato ciò che volevano, quindi non mi sprecai a dare spiegazioni, e nemmeno lui.

Presi la mano di Sesshomaru e camminai furiosamente verso la mia cabina, dove non saremmo stati disturbati da stupide occhiate o voci. Ero molto consapevole che in questo modo avrei solo incoraggiato le voci. Una ragazza che portava un uomo nella sua cabina per avere intimità...significava scandalo, ma non mi importava, volevo solo scappare. Appena entrati, chiusi completamente la tenda in modo che nessuno si sentisse il benvenuto ad entrare. Feci un profondo respiro per calmarmi e mi piazzai un sorriso in facia prima di voltarmi verso di lui.

Sesshomaru sembrava enorme nella mia piccola cabina, la sua testa quasi raggiungeva il soffitto e sembrava che potesse abbatterla in qualsiasi momenti. Risi e lo invitai a sedersi. Lui obbedì, con quello sguardo privo di qualsiasi emozione.

"Vorrei avere del the o altro da offrirti, ma la verità è che non ho nulla" dissi e mi morsi le labbra perché il mio tentativo di fare conversazione era piuttosto patetico.

Lui non disse nulla, mi fissò, le braccia appoggiate sulle ginocchia e la schiena dritta. Avrei voluto che mi dicesse qualcosa, qualunque fosse, ma lo conoscevo abbastanza bene da sapere che non aveva interesse a fare conversazione, nemmeno con me. Ma quello era il suo modo di essere e io lo capivo.

"Beh, comunque mi dispiace di non avere niente qui dentro, ma posso andare a cercare qualsiasi cosa ti servi" lo informai, ma anche alle mie orecchie risultai disperata.

Dèi, volevo solo chiedergli di portarmi con sé. Non avevo nemmeno bisogno di sapere perché non fosse tornato prima per me...beh, sì, volevo saperlo, ma poteva aspettare. Volevo che mi portasse via da lì volando, e poter vedere gli abitanti del villaggio scomparire come insignificanti formiche sulla terra. Volevo attraversare di nuovo il mondo con lui e volevo farlo il prima possibile. Senza accorgermene, andai dritta al punto:

"Mi sei mancato davvero e da tanto tempo desideravo che tu venissi a portarmi via da qui"  
Lui strinse gli occhi, e qualcosa nel suo sguardo divampò in quel momento. Per chiunque il cambiamento sarebbe stato impercettibile, ma non per me.

"Non sei felice qui?" chiese.

La domanda rimase in sospeso tra noi e il silenzio riempì la stanza. Lottai con me stessa per decidere se fosse meglio dirgli la verità o mentirgli, dopotutto fingevo con Kaede da anni, pensavo di poterlo fare anche con lui. Mi aveva lasciato in quel villaggio credendo che fosse la cosa migliore per me e non volevo che si sentisse male o che si arrabbiasse se avessi confessato che gli abitanti del villaggio non mi accettavano e che molti di loro mi infastidivano quando potevano. La cosa migliore era fargli credere che tutto andava bene, ma che lui mi era mancato e che sceglievo il suo modo di vivere, tutto qui.  
Aprii la bocca per rassicurarlo, ma lui parlò per primo:

"Non osare mentirmi"

Diventai rossa in un batter d'occhio e desiderai nascondermi sotto il tavolo. Avevo dimenticato quanto fosse in grado di stanare una bugia, anche una che non era ancora stata pronunciata. Mi morsi il labbro e cambiai la mia risposta:

"Non sono felice"

Lui non rispose e il silenzio era troppo per me.

"Non sempre, solo a volte" mi affrettai ad aggiungere, "gli abitanti del villaggio non mi capiscono molto e di solito mi lasciano in pace, quindi va bene così"

Ma sapevo che lui non se l'era bevuta perché increspò le labbra in una linea sottile. Lo avevo fatto arrabbiare ed era l'ultima cosa che volevo. Mi preparai a continuare con la mia spiegazione, quando all'improvviso la tenda venne tirata e la vecchia Kaede entrò nella cabina. Senza salutarmi, fissò Sesshomaru, ed entrambi parvero intrattenere una battaglia di sguardi.

_Che sta succedendo qui?_ , mi chiedevo mentre guardavo prima l'uno e poi l'altra. L'aria nella stanza era così tesa da potersi tagliare.

"Che visita insolita" parlò la vecchia Kaede, poi si voltò verso di me, "Rin, va tutto bene qui?"

"Come?" chiesi, confusa, "certo che sì, stiamo parlando"

Lei annuì e il suo atteggiamento mi sembrò molto strano. Guardai Sesshomaru sperando di trovare una risposta, ma lui non distolse lo sguardo dalla donna.

"Sei tornato per qualche motivo in particolare?" chiese la vecchia Kaede con voce asciutta.  
Rimasi sbalordito dalle sue scarse maniere, ma non osai dire nulla che potesse farli arrabbiare ulteriormente.

"Di questo ne parlerò con Rin" rispose Sesshomaru semplicemente.  
Le mie guance arrossirono un po' e repressi un sorriso. Per me poteva discutere, parlare o fare un monologo, tutto ciò che desiderava purché passassi più tempo con lui.

"Tutto ciò che dici a Rin, puoi dirlo a me" disse lei, incrociando le braccia.

"Bene, l'accordo è saltato" sentenzò Sesshomaru, e io aggrottai le sopracciglia, confusa.

Non avevo idea di cosa stessero parlando o perché ci fosse quella tensione. Volevo chiedere a quale accordo si stesse riferendo, ma la vecchia Kaede mi interruppe mettendomi una mano sulla spalla. Alzai lo sguardo e rimasi senza parole nel vedere la sua espressione nervosa.

Non l'avevo mai vista inquieta, dopotutto la vecchia Kaede ne aveva viste tante nella sua vita per farsi sbilanciare facilmente. In genere era testarda come una mula e, diversamente dalle altre persone del villaggio, non aveva paura di affrontare demoni come Inuyasha...ma Sesshomaru era una storia completamente diversa. Entrambe sapevamo che avrebbe potuto tritarla in un batter d'occhio e probabilmente non si sarebbe nemmeno macchiato i vestiti. Affrontarlo non era consigliabile, e Kaede lo sapeva, ma stranamente non credevo che temesse lui, ma la mia reazione, sebbene non capissi il perché.

Di fronte a Sesshomaru, tuttavia, sembrò arrabbiata:

"Stai saltando alle conclusioni!"

Mi alzai, nervosa che il demone potesse vendicarsi perché un'umana gli aveva urlato in faccia. Ma Sesshomaru era troppo composto per esplodere facilmente, si limitò ad aprire la bocca e a lasciare intravedere un paio di zanne lunghe e affilate, senza dubbio una minaccia.

"Rin non è felice" disse, e la sua voce sembrò spaventosa, "quindi l'accordo è saltato"

"In questo modo le farai solo del male" rispose la vecchia Kaede, senza arrendersi.

Mi sentivo una bambina, tra loro due, a non capire niente mentre litigavano. Provai a calmare le acque, ma chiaramente non avevano intenzione di placarsi, quindi presi il controllo della situazione con forza.

"Basta!" urlai, ed entrambi mi guardarono. "State parlando di me e non mi piace, ditemi che diamine c'entro in uno stupido accordo tra voi due, è già abbastanza strano!"

Feci un profondo respiro e incrociai le braccia, battendo ansiosamente con il piede sul pavimento.  
Non mi piaceva che le persone non fossero oneste con me, men che meno le poche persone al mondo che davvero contavano per me.

Guardai Sesshomaru, che pareva più disposto a parlare, ma fu la vecchia Kaede a rispondermi e quello che mi disse mi lasciò congelata sul posto.

"Gli ho chiesto di scomparire" disse all'improvviso, "anni fa gli ho chiesto di non venire più a cercarti".


	4. Capitolo Quattro

_Gli ho chiesto di scomparire...gli ho chiesto di non venire più a cercarti._

Quella frase echeggiò nella mia testa molte volte, con la stessa voce dell'anziana che si sovrapponeva fino a quando non fui in grado di distinguere i suoni. Le parole colpivano le pareti del mio cranio e ripetevano un'eco che non sembrava voler scomparire. Le sentii più e più volte, eppure non riuscivo a comprenderle.

Aprii la bocca. La richiusi. Mi avvicinai alla vecchia Kaede...e indietreggiai. Prima che me ne accorgessi, stavo camminando in tondo nella mia piccola cabina e all'improvviso l'aria parve soffocante.

"Rin..." la voce della vecchia Kaede tagliò il silenzio, ma non le diedi l'opportunità di parlare.

"No!" urlai prima di rendermene conto, stringendo i pugni contro i fianchi, "non parlare"

Non volevo sapere...beh, sì, lo volevo. Credo. Non ne ero più sicura.

Mi sentivo confusa, arrabbiata e tradita. Nella mia vita mi avevano conficcato un pugnale in qualche organo vitale, ma immaginavo che fosse simile a quello che stavo vivendo in quel momento. Mi mancava il respiro e sentivo un estremo dolore all'interno, impossibile da guarire.

Dopo tanti anni in cui avevo atteso come una stupida il ritorno di Sesshomaru, dopo tante volte in cui mi ero addormentato provando un sordo dolore al petto, con gli occhi pieni di lacrime...e alla fine scoprivo che l'unica volta che era stata come una parente per me, era responsabile della mia tristezza.

La vecchia Kaede si era presa cura di me fin dal primo giorno e io le volevo bene come una nonna. Cosa diamine voleva dire che gli aveva chiesto di non tornare? Si era compiaciuta del mio dolore in tanti anni?

No, non ero pronta ad ascoltare.

Sentivo una stretta al petto e faticavo a riprendere fiato. Mi passai le mani tra i capelli aggrovigliati e guardai il viso inespressivo di Sesshomaru. Mi fissava e sembrava incitarmi a parlare per scoprire la verità. Dopotutto, era stato lui a sollevare l'argomento.  
Cos'aveva detto? L'accordo era saltato?

Mi avvicinai alla vecchia Kaede e guardai il suo occhio sano. Una parte di me si aspettava che mi sorridesse, proprio come faceva sempre, ma rimasi sconvolti quando notai che sembrava imbarazzata. Ciò mi fece capire che la risposta non mi sarebbe piaciuta affatto, ma dovevo comunque sapere. Con la voce più calma che riuscii padroneggiare, chiesi:

"Cosa intendi nel dire che gli hai chiesto di sparire?"

La vecchia Kaede mi guardò con il suo occhio triste e si sedette di nuovo sul pavimento. Sembrava devastata, ma anche io lo ero e non provavo pietà per lei.

"Non ho mai voluto ferirti, cercavo solo di darti il meglio..."

Sentendola la mia rabbia aumentò enormemente e strinsi i pugni contro i fianchi.

"Non è quello che ho chiesto!" le urlai contro, e anche se provavo vergogna nel gridare contro qualcuno tanto più grande e che si prendeva davvero cura di me, non riuscivo a calmarmi. Ero furiosa.

La vecchia Kaede rimase momentaneamente sorpresa dal mio sfogo. Si riprese un istante dopo, appoggiando le mani sul grembo, senza guardarmi in faccia.

"Durante una delle sue visite, ebbi modo di discutere con il demone e lo convinsi che era nel tuo migliore interesse integrarti completamente nella vita umana del villaggio e che la sua presenza avrebbe causato solo problemi per te in futuro. Quindi gli chiesi, per il tuo bene, di non venire a cercarti nuovamente"

In quel momento mi sembrò che il cuore mi si sarebbe fermato in petto, avrebbe semplicemente smesso di battere e sarebbe diventato un organo senza vita, inutile e insignificante. Ma il corpo è forte, specialmente il mio dopo essere tornato dalla morte due volte, e indipendentemente dal dolore che provavo per ciò che avevo appena sentito, sicuramente non sarei morta.

La sua ultima visita era avvenuta quando avevo circa 14 anni...più o meno all'epoca in cui la vecchia Kaede aveva iniziato a parlarmi dell'idea del matrimonio. Con una travolgente sensazione di vertigini, mi rendevo conto che entrambi gli eventi erano correlati. La vecchia Kaede lo aveva allontanato da me perché temeva che fossi innamorata di lui e che non avrei preso in considerazione l'idea di sposare un essere umano, motivo per cui aveva insistito tanto negli anni successivi alla sua partenza.

Dèi, avevo voglia di vomitare. Qualche giorno prima la vecchia Kaede aveva cercato di convincermi a non lasciarmi trasportare dai miei sentimenti per Sesshomaru, dicendo che preferiva risparmiarmi il dolore. Ora quella conversazione prendeva ulteriore peso. Aveva voluto scusarsi per le sue azioni, come per convincersi di aver fatto la cosa giusta. E io non provavo dei sentimenti per lui!

Girai la testa e guardai di nuovo Sesshomaru. Aveva le braccia incrociate sul petto e la sua espressione non era cambiata, era ancora concentrata su di me, e apprezzai il suo respiro silenzioso. Sapeva che la vecchia Kaede pensava che fossi innamorata di lui? Speravo di no, altrimenti ero sicura che sarei morta di vergogna.

"È vero? Ti ha convinto a non tornare?" gli chiesi.

La risposta era ovvia, entrambi me lo avevano reso più che chiaro, ma non mi sembrava che avesse senso. Sesshomaru era uno dei demoni più forti che avessi mai conosciuto, poteva eliminare i suoi nemici senza che i suoi capelli si muovessero e in vita mia non l'aveva mai visto seguire gli ordini di nessuno. Allora perché si era lasciato convincere da una donnina insignificante per lui? Era fuori dal mio concepimento, e francamente avevo difficoltà a crederci.

"È vero" sentenziò lui.

Sesshomaru era sempre stato di poche parole, non dava mai grandi risposte eloquenti o elaborate, solo concise e chiari. Mi sorpresi mentre aspettavo che spiegasse, ma quando non lo feci, non insistetti, perché la sua risposta mi aveva comunque ferito abbastanza. Quei due mi avevano ferito, stringendo un accordo alle mie spalle e portandolo avanti per anni senza che io sapessi nulla. Mi avevano fatto perdere tempo come una stupida, e anche se sapevo che non lo avevano fatto con intenzioni malvagie, il tradimento mi faceva male come non mai. Avvertii i miei occhi riempirsi di lacrime e me li coprii con le mani, perché non ero disposta a farmi vedere piangere.

Mi voltai e corsi fuori dalla mia cabina, senza preoccuparmi di lasciare un demone e una testarda anziana che discutevano nella mia dimora. Non mi importò nemmeno del mio vestito sporco, del mio ginocchio ferito o degli sguardi che gli abitanti del villaggio mi rivolsero. Il petto mi doleva così tanto da oscurare tutto il resto, e non mi accorso nemmeno dove si stavano dirigendo i miei piedi.

_Gli ha chiesto di andarsene, gli ha chiesto di non tornare più, sapeva che era importante per me e ha stretto deliberatamente un accordo con lui in modo che non lo vedessi mai più._

Mai nella mia vita ero stata preda di una tale impotenza. La vecchia Kaede si era presa cura di me come la nipote che non aveva mai avuto, aveva guarito le mie ferite, si era assicurata che io avessi vestiti e cibo e mi aveva aiutato ad adattarmi il più possibile nel villaggio. Era stata molto più di quanto mi fossi aspettata da un essere umano, e l'apprezzavo tanto.

Ma come potevo dimenticare? Mi aveva tradito. Qualche giorno fa si era seduta nella mia cabina parlando del mio presunto amore per Sesshomaru, mi aveva augurato buona fortuna nella mia decisione di aspettarlo fino al suo ritorno. Come diamine era riuscita a sedersi di fronte a me guardandomi in faccia mentre mi diceva quelle cose? Non aveva provato il minimo di pietà per me?  
Le importava così poco di me?

Mi sedetti sopra una roccia e sollevai le ginocchia, facendomi più piccola che potevo. Mi avvolsi nelle braccia e piansi finché non mi sfogai di tutto il dolore che avevo dentro. Bagnai di lacrime i miei vestiti, ma non mi importava per niente.

"Mi dispiace tanto, Rin" disse una voce dietro di me.

I miei singhiozzi si fermarono e mi voltai per dedicare un'occhiata omicida alla donna che mi aveva cresciuto. Speravo che capisse che volevo rimanere da sola, ma o non comprese o semplicemente ignorò il mio desiderio, perché si avvicinò e si sedette accanto a me.

"Devi credermi, non ho mai voluto ferirti così. Io non sapevo..."

"Sì, lo sapevi!" urlai, "mi hai osservata crescere sapendo che lo stavo aspettando. In tutti questi anni io l'ho aspettato e tu sapevi, non venire a dirmi bugie adesso"

La vecchia Kaede si approcciò a me, ma non cercò di toccarmi. Cosa saggia da parte sua, perché altrimenti l'avrei cacciata via. Aprì la bocca e parlò con voce troppo triste.

"Sapevo che da bambina eri molto affezionata a quel demone, e sì, sapevo che ti avrebbe fatto rimanere male perderlo, ma pensavo che alla fine sarebbe stata la cosa migliore per te. Ho pensato al tuo bene nel proporre quell'accordo"

 _Pensando a me...,_ improvvisamente ebbi voglia di ridere a crepapelle per quanto suonava ironico. 

"Non hai pensato a me, altrimenti ti saresti resa conto che mi avresti fatto del male" la informai.

Desiderai alzarmi e andarmene, ma sapevo che lei mi avrebbe inseguito fino a quando non si fosse spiegata, ed era troppo anziana per corrermi dietro. Per quanto mi sentissi arrabbiata, non volevo che esagerasse o che si facesse male, quindi rimasi sulla mia roccia e cercai di ignorarla finché non si fosse stancata e se ne fosse andata da sola.

Non fui così fortunata, e questo mi innervosì ancora di più.

"Perché lo hai fatto?" chiese all'improvviso, consapevole che le mie parole erano più taglienti di qualsiasi altra cosa, "Perché hai deciso su cosa era meglio per me?"

La vecchia Kaede alzò la testa e, se non avessi saputo che era umana, avrei pensato di vedere più di mille anni di tristezza in quello sguardo. Il suo occhio brillava, come se fosse sul punto di piangere, ma sapevo che non l'avrebbe fatto. La vecchia Kaede era troppo forte.

"Pensavo che ti avrebbe fatto bene" disse, con una certa disperazione nella voce, "che col tempo lo avresti dimenticato, che saresti cresciuta capendo che lui era solo un capitolo della tua storia..."

"Un capitolo? Un solo dannato capitolo?!" gridai e sentii di nuovo i miei occhi riempirsi di lacrime, ma non ne versai una. "Mi ha riportata dalla morte due volte, si è preso cura di me quando nessun altro era disposto a farlo, ha affrontato innumerevoli nemici per tenermi al sicuro, e ha fatto tutto senza aspettarsi nulla in cambio! Sesshomaru ha fatto per me più di quanto tu abbia mai fatto, se non fosse stato per lui io non sarei qui!" 

Mi fermai a respirare e mi aggrappai alla roccia su cui ero seduta. Avevo le vertigini, mi faceva male la testa e avevo la sensazione di aver esposto il mio cuore su un vassoio. Non mi piaceva parlare dei miei sentimenti, tantomeno in quel momento con quella donna. Come poteva capire quanto mi aveva ferita se, secondo lei, Sesshomaru era stato solo un capitolo della mia vita? Dannazione, lui era la storia intera, dall'inizio alla fine.

"Dal mio primo giorno qui, hai cercato di farmi adattare al villaggio, di farmi trovare degli amici e un compagno, perché pensavi che così sarei stata felice. Hai cercato di modellarmi a ciò che gli altri avrebbero approvato e di farmi diventare una donna normale, qualcuno la cui vita non era in pericolo ogni giorno e che poteva vivere tranquilla. Hai fatto tutto perché pensavi fosse la cosa migliore per me...e posso capirlo, ecco perché non ti ho mai detto quanto fossi infelice in tutti questi anni" feci un profondo respiro e il mio tono si ridusse a un sussurro solo per noi due, "ma non avevi il diritto di portarmi via l'unica cosa che ho sempre desiderato. Tu sei importante per me, Kaede, ma non fraintendere, lui lo è molto di più, e se verrà il giorno in cui dovrà scegliere tra le vostre due vite...sceglierò sempre la sua"

Quando finii di parlare, il silenzio si stabilì tra noi due, e alzai lo sguardo pensando che se ne fosse andata. Era ancora lì, ma allo stesso tempo era come se non ci fosse. Non c'era espressione sul suo viso, sembrava vuoto. Qualche giorno prima mi sarei sentita in colpa, ma non ora, non con la confessione che mi aveva fatto pochi istanti prima.

"Ti sei intromessa nella mia vita come se fosse la tua, e questo non posso perdonartelo"

Lei annuì leggermente, segnalandomi che mi aveva ascoltato, ma non disse nulla. Il vento mi arruffava i capelli e mi dava i brividi. Mi strinsi di più nel mio yukata e incrociai le braccia sul petto.

"Cosa gli promisi in cambio?" chiesi con voce dura, "lui disse che non sarebbe tornato, ma in cambio di cosa? Cosa potevi avere di così importante?"

"Te" rispose lei, e il suo sguardo si sollevò su di me, "gli assicurai che saresti stata felice per il resto dei tuoi giorni...a quanto pare mi sbagliavo"

Il mio cuore si smosse leggermente nel mio petto e le mie guance arrossirono. Ero lusingata che Sesshomaru avesse stretto un patto con un essere umano, che lui considerava inferiore, solo per rendermi felice. Persi un po' la mia rabbia per tutta la situazione.

Sapevo di essere importante per lui, altrimenti non mi avrebbe tenuta al suo fianco per tanto tempo, e mi faceva piacere che pensasse a me. Ma, come avevo fatto altro volte, mi ritrovai a chiedermi perché si fosse disturbato tanto per una semplice umana come me. Non avevo potere, né denaro, non avevo altro da offrire se non la mia compagnia. Cosa potevo dargli io, che avesse valore? Assolutamente niente, eppure continuava a vegliare su di me. Mi ritrovai a desiderare di nuovo di essere al suo fianco.

"Avrei voluto risparmiartelo" disse la vecchia Kaede con voce triste.  
Alzai lo sguardo e mi accigliai. Mi ero distratta pensando a Sesshomaru, ma vederla mi ricordò quanto fossi furiosa con lei per aver preso delle decisioni così importanti per la mia vita senza consultarmi. Non ero più una bambina.

"Risparmiarmi cosa?"

"Il dolore di perderlo ti distruggerà il cuore, cara"

Mi alzai dalla roccia con un movimento così veloce che quasi caddi di nuovo.

"Perderlo? L'ho appena ritrovato" la informai, "e non lascerò che accada di nuovo"

La vecchia Kaede mi dedicò uno sguardo così profondo e pieno di saggezza da farmi ricordare di tutti i consigli che mi aveva dato durante la mia vita. Il tipo di occhiata che mi faceva capire che aveva vissuto molto più a lungo di me e che sapeva di cosa stava parlando. Qualche giorno prima le avrei dato più importanza, ma ero stanca che gli altri decidessero il mio destino al mio posto.

"Forse è tornato, Rin, ma credimi, per te sarà sempre lontano da ora in poi"

 _Non ha senso quando parla oramai_ , mi dissi. Nella mia mente umana non potevo concepire il fatto che qualcuno potesse essere vicino e lontano allo stesso tempo, era anatomicamente impossibile e non capivo il significato di quelle parole. Sesshomaru era tornato, era tutto ciò che contava per me.

Non volendo aggiungere altro alla discussione, mi voltai e corsi nella mia cabina. Non rivolsi un'ulteriore occhiata in direzione della vecchia Kaede, né la ascoltai mentre chiamava il mio nome. Sentivo che la nostra relazione era come un filo che era appena stato tagliato nel mezzo e non sarebbe stato in grado di ricongiungersi come prima. Anche se fossimo riuscite a formare un nodo e unire entrambe le estremità, non sarebbe più stata la stessa cosa.

Non volevo pensarci, mi rendeva triste e non volevo perdere tempo con errori che non potevo correggere. Ora avevo l'opportunità di rianimare la relazione che avevo avuto con Sesshomaru da bambina, e avevo intenzione di approfittarne.

Appena rientrata in casa, il cuore mi batteva forte nel petto. Mi convinsi che era solo per aver corso, ma la verità era che ero terrorizzata dal fatto che Sesshomaru se ne fosse andato nel momento in cui ero uscita. Non pensavo di poter sopportare di rimanere in quel villaggio, con quelle persone false e che non mi accettavano perché non ero come loro. Con il passare del tempo le cose erano diventate più difficili e avevo un disperato bisogno di una via d'uscita.

Aprii la tenda e rilasciai il fiato che non sapevo di aver trattenuto. Sollevata, corsi dentro e provai a sorridere al demone che era ancora seduto di fronte al mio tavolo.

Sesshomaru si accigliò leggermente, il che era una novità sul suo viso generalmente inespressivo.

"Sei triste" disse, non come una domanda ma come un'affermazione.

Mi resi conto che il tentativo di sorridere non doveva essere granché e provai a correggerlo. Le guance mi facevano male, ma non volevo che la sua visita dopo così tanto tempo si tingesse di angoscia.

"Sono contenta che tu sia qui" dissi, e non era necessariamente una bugia.

Sesshomaru si alzò e camminò verso di me. Allungò il braccio e con incredibile leggerezza fece scorrere le dita sulla mia guancia.

"Stai piangendo" dichiarò.

Per la prima volta dopo tanto tempo sentivo umidità sul mio viso e immediatamente desiderai fuggire di nuovo. Ero riuscita a impedirmi di piangere in sua presenza, e i miei stupidi occhi mi tradivano senza che me ne accorgessi.

"Oh no, non è niente" dissi "Sono solo...un po' sorpresa da quello che ho appena scoperto, tutto qui"

Mi asciugai rapidamente le tracce delle lacrime dalle guance e mi sistemai lo yukata, solo per rendermi conto che era coperto di sangue nella parte inferiore. Imprecai sottovoce e mi chinai per cercare di vedere il danno.

"Diamine" borbottai piano, il liquido rosso era scivolato per tutta la gamba.

Non volevo nemmeno immaginare che visione stessi dando a Sesshomaru: spettinata, disordinata, coperta di sangue e lacrime. Non era esattamente come immaginavo il nostro incontro, ma non potevo farci niente. 

All'improvviso le forti braccia di Sesshomaru mi circondarono, e di nuovo mi ritrovai contro il suo petto con una sensazione di protezione. Mi venne in mente di ripetergli che quel trattamento speciale non era necessario, ma non trovai da nessuna parte in me la voce per rifiutarlo. Di solito non mi piaceva essere trattata come una stupida donzella, preferivo badare a me stessa. Ma con lui, in realtà, arrendermi un po' non mi dispiaceva.

Uscimmo dalla cabina e mi ritrovai a sostenermi dal suo collo. Mantenni gli occhi sul suo viso e mi rifiutai di vedere qualsiasi altra cosa. Nonostante il mio tumulto inferiore, vedere Sesshomaru così calmo e concentrato mi dava un senso di stabilità, ed era stranamente confortante.

Continuai a guardarlo finché non ci allontanammo un po' di più dalle case e ci dirigemmo verso un'area meno affollata vicino al lago. C'erano un paio di bambini che ci guardarono incuriositi. Alcuni sembravano voler avvicinarsi, ma una donna apparve correndo e li afferrò rapidamente con uno sguardo spaventato, come se volessimo fare loro del male. 

Ignorando la scena appena svolta davanti a noi, Sesshomaru mi fece sedere sull'erba, a pochi centimetri dal lago, e io immersi la gamba per pulirla. Il sangue sul mio vestito era gi  
asciutto, ma almeno potevo pulire me stessa per non rimanere sporca. Tirai fuori la gamba dall'acqua quando il colore rosso sbiadì dalla mia pelle e capii che il taglio non era molto profondo, ma ancora sanguinava.

 _Perfetto_ , pensai sarcasticamente, _proprio quello che mi serve oggi_.  
Sesshomaru si inginocchiò accanto a me e spostò un po' lo yukata in modo da poter vedere il taglio. Sembrò esitare per un momento, e mi affrettai a parlare per minimizzare la situazione:

"Non è niente, lo coprirò tra poco e starò bene"

Non sembrò convinto quando distolse lo sguardo dal ginocchio su di me.

"Con cosa lo coprirai?"

"Eh, non lo so, con delle bende"

"Ne hai con te?"

Scossi il capo. La vecchia Kaede era la curatrice del popolo e aveva molte bende nella sua cabina, ma non volevo chiederle nulla, preferivo andare in giro senza nulla fino a quando mi sarebbe passato.

Sesshomaru mi guardò con intensità, sapendo che gli stavo nascondendo qualcosa, ma non mi lasciai intimidire, sostenni il suo sguardo finché lui non lo distolse e mi sentii trionfante. Si alzò con un movimento aggraziato e disse con voce monocorde:

"Resta qui"

Annuii e lo fissai mentre camminava verso una corda vicina e strappava un pezzo di indumento bianco che si stava asciugando. Sorrisi divertita, pensando al poveretto che aveva appena perso il suo vestito per le mani del terribile demone. Nessuno gli avrebbe detto nulla, ovviamente, tutti avevano troppa paura delle conseguenze che Sesshomaru avrebbe potuto arrecare nel piccolo villaggio.

"A cosa serve?" chiesi, quando tornò da me.

Sesshomaru non rispose, mi si sedette accanto e iniziò ad avvolgere il mio ginocchio nel lino bianco. Fece un paio di giri finché l'estremità non fu corta e fece un nodo, o almeno ci provò, non riuscendo molto bene. Non doveva aver mai fatto un nodo nella sua vita perché si scioglieva rapidamente. Sesshomaru si accigliò e ci riprovò, di nuovo senza fortuna.

Soppressi un sorriso nel vederlo impegnarsi tanto per aiutarmi e cercai di non lasciar trasparire quanto mi divertissi davanti al suo viso confuso. Doveva essersene reso conto, perché a un certo punto mi rivolse un'occhiata omicida che avrebbe gelato chiunque fino all'osso...ma io risi ad alta voce.

"Dammi, faccio io" dissi con un sorriso.

Mi consegnò la stoffa senza dire nulla e io l'avvolsi velocemente intorno alla mia gamba prima di fare un piccolo laccio. Si tinse già un po' di rosso, ma non sanguinava tanto come sembrava, quindi andava bene.

"Devi avere molto da raccontarmi" dissi, richiamando la sua attenzione, "è passato molto tempo e sicuramente hai visitato tanti posti. Io sono sempre rimasta qui, quindi le mie avventure si riducono a vestiti lavati e pasti preparati, troppo noioso da raccontare, quindi voglio sapere di te"

"Che cosa vorresti sapere?" chiese.

Misi i piedi nell'acqua e mi deliziai della freschezza tra le dita. Davanti a noi il cielo stava diventando arancione e il cielo tramontava all'orizzonte. Non riuscivo a immaginare uno scenario migliore per le nostre chiacchiere. Volevo sapere molte cose, ma una domanda mi ronzava in testa e volevo conoscere la sua risposta a tutti i costi.

"Suppongo che l'accordo che hai stretto con la vecchia Kaede fosse pensato per essere permanente" dissi, e solo a pensarci mi veniva voglia di digrignare i denti, ma repressi quel desiderio perché era irrilevante, "o almeno così mi pareva oggi quando la discussione è partita tra voi due. Quindi prima di tutto voglio sapere cosa ti ha fatto tornare ora, dopo così tanto tempo"

Il silenzio che si stabilì tra noi fu scomodo e teso. Sentii il disagio emanare dal suo corpo come se fosse tangibile, e mi sorprendeva che la mia domanda lo avesse disturbato così tanto. Sollevai la testa per dirgli che non avrebbe dovuto rispondermi se non voleva, ma il suo viso era una perfetta maschera imperturbabile, non rivelava nulla, e io ero ancora più confusa.

"Sesshomaru...perché sei tornato adesso?"

Lui mi guardò, e nel profondo di quegli occhi gialli, sotto tutto quel potere e quell'indifferenza, scorsi una grandissima oscurità, come se qualcosa dentro di lui si fosse spento. Ciò venne rafforzato dalle sue seguenti parole, che mi ghiacciarono:

"Jaken è morto".


	5. Capitolo Cinque

Ero sempre stata consapevole di non aver un grande attaccamento emotivo nei confronti del villaggio o delle persone che lo abitavano. Gli esseri umani non mi erano mai piaciuti molto e nessuno aveva fatto lo sforzo di accogliermi, dopotutto ero troppo strana.

Mi era molto chiaro che da un giorno all'altro avrei potuto prendere le mie cose e scomparire...ma penso che una parte di me non avesse mai realizzato quanto sarebbe stato facile, al punto di sorprendermi. 

Non mi ci vollero più di un paio di minuti per radunare i miei pochi averi, che consistevano in due yukata, un pettine, un paio di sandali e qualche altro regalo della vecchia Kaede, che però non ero disposta a portare con me.

Guardai le mie cose e improvvisamente ebbi il desiderio di piangere per la bambina che non aveva raccolto più tesori nella sua vita. Mi dispiaceva per la me bambina, pensando a lei come se fosse una persona esterna a me, e che avesse sofferto a causa mia. Ovviamente non aveva senso, eravamo la stessa persona e condividevamo la colpa di non esserci adattate meglio al villaggio, ma comunque mi sentivo male. Se fossi riuscita ad andare d'accordo con gli abitanti del villaggio, probabilmente avrei avuto una casa piena di giocattoli e regali quando me ne sarei andata, invece  
di oggetti pratici che avrei potuto buttare via.

_Ma questa non è casa mia_ , disse una vocina nella mia testa, e non avevo altra scelta che darle ragione. Non mi ero mai sentita particolarmente a mio agio nella mia cabina, se non quando la usavo come scusa per fuggire dagli altri, e alla fine, dopo così tanto tempo, mi sarei liberata di quel posto.

Mi girai con la ferma intenzione di uscire e intraprendere la mia strada per una nuova avventura...ma per qualche ragione le mie gambe non rispondevano, e rimasi ferma in mezzo a quelle quattro mura. Osservai la tenda svolazzare leggermente al vento e, anche se ci provai, non trovai la forza di spostarmi da lì. Caddi invece a terra e mi strinsi alle mie cose.

Il buco nel mio petto, che conteneva tutto il dolore che si era accumulato negli ultimi quattro anni, e il recente tradimento di Kaede, ora sembrava ingrandirsi, al punto che temevo che, se fosse continuato a crescere, mi avrebbe fatto a pezzi insieme al mio piccolo corpo. Sentire della notizia della morte di Jaken aveva causato quella reazione.

La verità era che il piccolo demone dalla faccia di rospo non mi aveva mai voluto troppo bene, mi aveva a malapena tollerato perché Sesshomaru glielo ordinava, e se fosse stato per lui, mi avrebbe lasciata stesa in un burrone molti anni prima. Ma nonostante ciò, a 8 anni mi ero ritrovata ad aver bisogno di un amico, e lui era stato quanto di più simile avessi potuto ottenere. All'epoca era alto come me, irascibile e maldestro, ma mi divertivo in sua presenza e venerava Sesshomaru, perciò aveva il mio rispetto.

Era sempre stato presente a ogni visita di Sesshomaru al villaggio e, sebbene fosse scontroso fino allo sfinimento, portava sempre un regalo per me e mi rallegrava la giornata. Gli avevo voluto bene come un membro della mia famiglia e sapere che non apparteneva più a quanto mondo mi aveva demolito. Nella mia mente ricordai la conversazione con Sesshomaru al lago non molto tempo prima.

_"Jaken è morto"_

_Rimasi ghiacciata in quel momento, e non seppi cosa rispondere, troppo ferita e confusa per capire davvero cosa mi stava dicendo._

_"Non capisco"_

_Ricordavo diverse occasioni in cui Jaken mi aveva detto che Sesshomaru avrebbe raggiunto la gloria all'interno della società demoniaca, e quanto ciò fosse accaduto, lui sarebbe stato al suo fianco a comandare come suo braccio destro. Innumerevoli volte mi aveva detto che io non avrei vissuto per vederlo, ma lui ci sarebbe stato per molto tempo. Quindi nella mia mente non aveva senso che lui fosse morto, non prima del mio debole corpo da umana._

_"Che cosa non capisci?" chiese Sesshomaru senza distogliere lo sguardo dal mio._

_"Perché dici che è...è...insomma?"_

_"Morto" rispose con voce secca. "Non ha senso evitarlo, Rin, quel che è stato, è stato. Jaken non tornerà"_

_Strinsi i pugni fino a farmi male e mi morsi il labbro, cercando di smettere di tremare. Sesshomaru era troppo diretto, andava dritto al punto invece che decorare le cattive notizie, e di solito non era un problema per me, ma in quell'istante mi risultò crudele._  


_"Cos'è successo?" domandai, cercando di concentrarmi su ciò che era importante._

_"È stato un evento comune, niente di straordinario"_

_"Niente di straordinario?" strillai, e mi alzai per risultare più alta di lui, "Come puoi dire questo? I tuoi amici muoiono tutti i giorni?"_

_Sesshomaru, nel suo stato di calma imperturbabile, fissò all'orizzonte e rispose con voce inflessibile:_

_"Io non ho amici"_

_Non mi aspettavo quella risposta, e anche se la conversazione non aveva nulla a che fare con me, non potei fare a meno di sentirmi ferita. Non dissi nulla, ma dentro di me qualcosa si frantumò. Probabilmente lui se ne rese conto, ma in ogni caso non fece alcun tentativo di confortarmi o correggere la sua risposta. Dritto al punto._

_"Ma non poteva essere solo un demone qualunque per te" insistetti, "Jaken avrebbe sacrificato la sua vita per la tua"_

_Sesshomaru non disse nulla, e quando guardai in basso mi accorsi che le sue labbra erano strette in una linea sottile, come se il mio commento lo avesse disturbato. Non capivo perché fosse così, e sapevo che mi stava nascondendo qualcosa di importante, ma non feci pressioni, perché sentii un'aura oscura intorno a lui e non volevo che aumentasse._

_"Jaken adempì ai suoi servizi in modo soddisfacente" replicò Sesshomaru, "ecco perché restituirò il favore come posso"_

_Mi guardò e si alzò con grazia, quasi fluttuando in aria._

_"Sono tornato a cercarti così da poter rendere omaggio alla sua tomba, nel villaggio dei suoi simili, e di rendere la sua figura importante"_

_"Importante? Ma è morto" feci, confusa._

_"Saresti sorpresa di sapere che i demoni spesso ricevono più meriti da morti che da vivi, così come le famiglie"_

_Sorrisi senza poterlo evitare e gli afferrai il braccio di impulso._

_"Jaken aveva una famiglia?"_

_"È mia intenzione verificarlo"_

_Nella mia mente immaginavo un intero clan di demoni come Jaken, verdi e piccoli, che brontolavano e credevano di essere un granché. All'improvviso desiderai partire al più presto e non perdere altro tempo. L'idea mi pareva bizzarra, non avevo idea di come qualcuno potesse essere più importante da morto che da vivo, ma non capivo molto del mondo dei demoni per poterne discutere. Jaken aveva rischiato molte volte per me in passato, e se questo avesse reso felice la sua famiglia, ne sarebbe valsa la pena._

_Sesshomaru mi afferrò per le spalle e mi forò con quello sguardo dorato. Una persona normale sarebbe scappata disperata di fronte a quegli occhi fiammeggianti, ma non io. Parlò e la sua voce fu dolce alle mie orecchie._

_"Per molti anni non sono tornato nonostante la mia promessa con te, perché pensavo che saresti stata più felice circondata dagli umani, almeno questo è quello che aveva detto quella donna" si fermò per un momento, e in quell'istante vidi le sue zanne apparire furiosamente, tuttavia si riprese rapidamente, "ma l'accordo è saltato e te lo chiederò direttamente: saresti disposta a venire con me e rendere omaggio a Jaken? Se la tua decisione è di rimanere qui, capirò..."_

_Lo interruppi a metà frase. Anche se mi piaceva ascoltarlo parlare, non mi sarei potuta contenere anche se ci avessi provato con tutte le mie forze:_

_"Verrò con te"._

Tornando al presente, sorrisi leggermente ma con tristezza. Mi rendevo conto che avevo ottenuto ciò che più volevo da anni, ma le circostanze che avevano portato a realizzare il mio desiderio non mi piacevano affatto. Jaken era sempre stato nell'immagine della mia famiglia perfetta, colpendomi scherzosamente con il suo bastone di legno e lamentandosi che non gli avevano prestato abbastanza attenzione.

La notizia della sua morte mi faceva male e non sapevo cos'avrei affrontato non appena avessimo raggiunto il suo villaggio, ma decisi che non avrei sofferto in anticipo e che avrei affrontato quel ponte non appena avremmo dovuto attraversarlo.

Mi alzai in piedi e mi diressi fuori, tenendo le cose strette al mio petto. Mi guardai intorno e non vidi Sesshomaru da nessuna parte, ma sapevo che non sarebbe partito senza di me. Dubitavo che avesse fatto tutta quella strada per trovarmi per poi andarsene da solo. Stava sicuramente volando o cacciando da qualche parte.

Lasciai le mie cose su una pietra vicina e mi sedetti per terra con la schiena reclinata. Gettai la testa indietro e guardai il cielo. Quando i mormorii degli abitanti del villaggio in avvicinamento cominciarono a raggiungermi, chiusi gli occhi e bloccai tutti quanti. Canticchiavo da sola, quando un'ombra coprì il sole.  
Sorrisi e aprii gli occhi, aspettandomi di vedere Sesshomaru, ma non c'erano demoni davanti a me.

"Il tuo mostro ti ha abbandonato di nuovo?" chiese Haru con voce beffarda.

Il sorriso sparì dal mio viso, e mi mossi per alzarmi, ma Haru mi ostacolò e calpestò lo yukata che indossavo, rendendomi impossibile raddrizzarmi.

"Lasciami" dissi a denti stretti.

"Per potermi colpire e andartene correndo come fai sempre? Non credo proprio"

Dèi, odiavo quel ragazzo. Mi infastidiva sempre perché era più grande e forte di me, usando il suo poco allenamento alla battaglia per divertirsi. Non c'era da stupirsi che la signora Sanae volesse farlo sposare con me, dovevo essere l'unica ragazza a non farsi intimidire.

"Sei tu che inizi sempre, io mi limito a difendermi"

"E chi ti dice difenderti? Fai quello che ti viene detto e basta"

Alzai gli occhi al cielo e allontanai la sua gamba dal mio vestito. Non potevo credere che la vecchia Kaede avesse cercato di convincermi a unirmi a una bestia come lui, una persona che mi prendeva in giro ogni giorno e un dittatore prima che un compagno. Pensare a lui era sufficiente a esasperarmi, per non parlare di averlo davanti a me a dire quelle stupidità.

"Non so chi potrebbe accettarti, sei insopportabile" non appena lo dissi, vidi il suo corpo irrigidirsi e le sue mani chiudersi in pugni stretti.

Haru era famoso per il sorrisetto che mostrava sempre quando parlava, fin da bambino era stato cattivo, e nel crescere non era cambiato, era solo diventato più difficile sopportarlo. Quella volta, però, non avevo un ragazzo dispettoso, ma un uomo dall'aria furiosa, e per qualche ragione tutta quella rabbia era concentrata su di me.

"Mettiamo in chiaro una cosa" cominciò a dire, chinandosi a parlarmi direttamente in faccia, "tu sei una stramba, la ragazza che nessuno vuole e che non può portare alcun beneficio a chiunque decida di integrarti nella sua famiglia, è più probabile che quella famiglia ridurrebbe la propria reputazione per essersi mescolata al suo sangue. Non sei mai stata né sei ora una privilegiata, e quelle arie che ti dai da principessa demone...mi fanno solo arrabbiare"

Rimasi sbalordita ascoltando le sue parole, non capendo da dove gli uscissero e perché così all'improvviso. Riflettendo logicamente non era una sorpresa che la pensasse così, era lo stesso per il resto del villaggio, ma al di là delle voci e dei sussurri che mi erano giunti negli anni, non avevo mai sentito nessuno parlare così direttamente. Poche persone erano state abbastanza coraggiose da insultarmi in faccia. Penso che Haru fosse l'ultima persona che mi sarei aspettata, perché aveva sempre detto cose rozze e stupide, ma non l'avevo mai visto così serio prima. Sembrava che avesse riflettuto molto su quel tema, e se non mi fossi sentita offesa, mi sarei congratulata con lui perché il suo vocabolario conteneva così tante parole. Certamente non rimasi in silenzio.

"Principessa demone? Ma di che diamine stai parlando? Non mi do alcuna aria"

"Sì, invece" rispose con voce arrabbiata. "Vai in giro pensando di essere superiore perché hai un dannato demone che ti riscalda il letto in cambio di protezione..."

Lo schiaffeggiai così rapidamente che non mi accorsi nemmeno di quello che stavo facendo finché non vidi il suo viso girarsi di lato e notai che il mio palmo pizzicava. Non mi consideravo una persona particolarmente violenta a livello fisico, ma in quel momento lui se lo meritava e non mi sentivo affatto in colpa. La sua espressione di ingenua sorpresa mi avrebbe fatto ridere in qualsiasi altra occasione, ma quella volta non ero dell'umore giusto.

"Ti direi di non parlarmi più così" dissi con voce fredda, "ma dopo oggi non rivedrò mai più la tua patetica persona, quindi non sarà necessario lo sforzo"

Mi alzai per congedarmi, ma lui mi afferrò improvvisamente per i capelli e mi gettò con la testa sulla pietra. Soffocai un grido di dolore e mi morsi il labbro.

"Questa conversazione non finisce finché non lo dico io, è meglio che ascolti attentamente"

Mi divincolai, cercando di fargli allentare la presa, ma capii che se avessi continuato a tirare, le ciocche di capelli si sarebbero strappate e mi faceva già abbastanza male così. Rimasi ferma, aspettando che si annoiasse e stufasse.

"Bene, parla, cosa c'è?"

Sorrise in modo grottesco, sapendo che aveva il controllo su di me per la prima volta da anni, e lo odiai per quello.

"Hai rifiutato l'unica possibilità reale di integrarti agli umani come una persona normale"

Il dolore al cuoio capelluto mi fece riflettere più lentamente, e capii con un po' di ritardo su cosa stava rantolando, e comunque non mi risultò molto sensato. Era arrabbiato con me per aver respinto la proposta di matrimonio di sua madre.

_Ma cosa...?_

"Stai parlando della stupida proposta che mi ha fatto tua madre? E cosa ti interessa se ti rifiuto?" chiesi cercando di allontanarlo da me, lui mi strinse con più forza in risposta. "Perché diamine mi vuoi nella tua famiglia? Cercane un'altra"

"Non posso trovarne un'altra, stupida!" mi gridò, "la tua piccola esibizione con mia madre l'altro giorno si è diffusa rapidamente, e ora nessuno sano di mento vorrebbe sposare qualcuno che non viene accettato nemmeno da un rifiuto come te"

"Te lo meriti"

Sapevo che non avrei dovuto rispondere, lo sapevo davvero, ma non ero riuscita a contenermi, e ovviamente ci furono delle conseguenze.

Haru mi tirò ulteriormente i capelli, fino a gettarmi a terra con la faccia contro l'erba. Provai a muovermi abbastanza per liberarmi dalla sua presa, ma la sua mano libera si posò sulla mia coscia e mi gelai per lo stupore. Mi guardai attorno con ansia, ma fortunatamente per lui, non c'era nessuno in giro.

"Credevo di averti detto che non sei nella posizione di negoziare"

"Non ho intenzione di negoziare con te, e comunque non so perché vorresti una moglie"

Lo sentii scrollare le spalle e ridere leggermente.

"Per cos'altro? Per darmi dei bambini e prendersi cura della mia casa"

Già potevo immaginarmi quei poveri bambini a vivere sotto il dominio di Haru. E avrebbero dovuto essere i miei? No grazie.

"Queste sono le uniche ragioni per cui vuoi sposarti?" lo criticai, "allora non ti servirò perché non baderò mai alla tua casa, e neanche morta aprirei le gambe per te"

Dovevo averlo fatto arrabbiare, perché inizio a sollevare lentamente lo yukata e io rimasi senza fiato. Tremai quando toccò la mia pelle e desiderai lavarmi come se avessi la peste. La sua voce nel mio orecchio, tuttavia, fu ciò che mi fece prendere dal panico:

"Non ho bisogno del tuo consenso, sai?"

Il mio primo istinto fu quello di rimanere immobilizzata, ma sapevo che se non fossi riuscita ad alzarmi, le cose sarebbero andate molto male. Con uno sforzo, mi piegai sotto la sua presa e gli diedi un calcio al fianco con tutta la forza che riuscii a raccogliere. Mi rilasciò subito e io mi liberai. Mi alzai velocemente e mi sistemai lo yukata. Sapevo di avere un'espressione spaventata sul viso e l'ultima cosa che volevo era mostrare debolezza a uno come Haru che ne avrebbe approfittato senza esitazione. Ma la verità era che avevo avuto paura del suo avvertimento. Non sapevo se fosse il tipo di persona in grado di fare sul serio, ma sicuramente non volevo restare a scoprirlo.

"Vai a correre dal tuo demone" disse con voce velenosa, alzandosi con difficoltà, "ma ti vedrò di nuovo qui e non mi tratterrò"

Per un istante mi guardò intensamente, e pensai che mi sarebbe di nuovo saltato addosso, quindi mi preparai per il suo attacco. Tuttavia, non accadde. Haru si voltò e se ne andò come era arrivato. Rimasi tesa finché non lo vidi scomparire attraverso la fila di alberi, e solo allora mi concessi un vero respiro profondo. Probabilmente se ne stava andando perché sapeva che Sesshomaru lo avrebbe ucciso se lo avesse beccato ad abusare di me, e per la centesima volta mi sentii grata che il mio protettore fosse tornato.

Haru non mi aveva mai fatto paura, mi era sempre parso solo un ragazzo patetico e violento, che a un certo punto era diventato un uomo, ma solo nel corpo e non nella mente. Mentre le altre ragazze ne erano terrorizzata, io ero sempre orgogliosa di affrontarlo faccia a faccia, ma ora sapendo cosa voleva fare con me, non avrei mai voluto incrociarlo di nuovo.

_Non lo rivedrò mai più_ , mi ripromisi, _non tornerò mai più._

La gente iniziò a farsi viva, ma nessuno notò i miei capelli arruffati e pieni d'erba né il mio yukata disordinato. Nessuno mi guardò e all'improvviso quel fatto mi fece arrabbiare da morire. Ero stanca di essere sola, nonostante fossi circondata da così tante persone. Volevo andarmene, anche se era una missione triste, preferivo essere altrove tranne che lì.

Ripresi le mie cose e iniziai a camminare, decisa a non fermarmi fino a che non avrei visto Sesshomaru. Feci un paio di giri nel villaggio, ma senza fortuna, finché non raggiunsi la cabina della vecchia Kaede senza accorgermene. Lottai con me stessa sull'idea di entrare o no, perché in verità non volevo vederla. Ero ancora arrabbiata e non volevo che ricominciasse a spiegarmi perché mi aveva tenuto nascosta la verità per così tanto tempo. Ero stanca e non mi andava di affrontarla.

Ma la prospettiva di andarmene per sempre senza dirle addio fu più grande, e mi vidi entrare nella sua dimora. Ero piena di risentimento, sì, ma almeno ci dovevamo salutare.

"Rin" esclamò sorpresa la vecchia Kaede.

Fece per alzarsi, ma io scossi la testa e mi inginocchiai di fronte a lei.

"Non è necessario, vengo solo a salutarti"

La sua faccia si trasformò in quel momento e quella maschera di forza che indossava sempre si sgretolò davanti a me. Non credo di averla mai vista così triste.

"Allora è così. Vai con lui"

Annuii e lasciai che il silenzio si stabilizzasse tra noi. Sapevo che si aspettava una spiegazione da me, ma non avrei detto nulla che potesse essere usato in seguito contro di me. Avevo imparato bene.

"Mi dis..."

"Non voglio sentirlo" la interruppi. "Ti sei già scusata abbastanza"

"Ma non trovi nel tuo cuore la forza di perdonarmi, vero?"

Scrollai le spalle e guardai le mie mani come se fossero di grande interesse.

"Non ci ho neanche provato"

Una brezza fredda entrò nella cabina e mi scosse i capelli. Mi portai le mani sul viso e tolsi qualche ciocca dagli occhi. Avrei dovuto dire qualcosa in quel momento, ma non riuscivo a pensare a nulla di troppo intelligente.

"Ti auguro buona fortuna" disse lei all'improvviso.

Sollevai il capo e mi accigliai.

"Me l'hai già detto e si è rivelata una bugia"

"Ora dico sul serio"

Annuii in segno di apprezzamento e mi alzai. Non volevo più rimanere in sua presenza, mi ricordava troppo tutte quelle volte in cui si era presa cura di me...e mi mentiva alle spalle.

"La mia intenzione è di non tornare" ammisi, anche se non sapevo perché glielo stavo dicendo.

Notai il suo occhio diventare un po' lucido, ma non pianse.

"Lo so, e sono felice per te, meriti di trovare un posto dove sarai davvero felice, Rin. Spero che tu ci arrivi"

Sapevo che non diceva davvero, perché Kaede non si fidava abbastanza di Sesshomaru da credere che mi avrebbe portato la felicità, ma non mi importava. Avrei dimostrato il contrario.

"Addio, allora" dissi e mi voltai per andarmene.

Mi piacerebbe dire che l'abbracciai o una cosa così, mi passò per la testa, ma alla fine non lo feci. Non sarebbe stato sincero in ogni caso. Uscii dalla sua cabina e mi appoggiai al legno esterno, ascoltando l'anziana che lentamente si muoveva all'interno. Mi faceva male lasciarla, davvero, ma non avevo scelta. Era tempo di vivere la mia vita nel modo in cui volevo viverla, e non esserne un fantoccio. Toccava a me muovere i fili.

Guardai i miei pochi averi tra le mani e all'improvviso ebbi la sensazione di non voler portare con me nulla della mia vecchia vita, neanche un pettine o un paio di vestiti. Volevo un nuovo inizio, una nuova vita, e per farlo dovevo tagliare tutti i legami con quella vecchia. Tabula rasa.

Senza pensarci troppo, lasciai le mie cose vicino alla casa della vecchia Kaede, perché pensai che le sarebbe piaciuto avere i miei oggetti, o magari li avrebbe regalati a qualcuno che ne avesse avuto bisogno. Li disposi ordinatamente uno sopra l'altro, fino a quando lo percepii come il mio personale addio a lei, poi mi allontanai.

Raggiunsi la zona del lago, proprio mentre Sesshomaru si lasciava cadere lentamente dall'aria. I suoi capelli caddero una frazione di secondo dopo il resto del suo corpo, ed era una cosa bellissima da vedere. Faticavo a credere che da ora lo avrei guardato per sempre.

"Pronta?" chiese.

Non esitai a rispondere:

"Pronta".


	6. Capitolo Sei

"Oh dèi, guarda, è un demone scoiattolo!"

Sentii Sesshomaru rispondere con il suo solito 'Mh', e quando mi voltai per guardarlo mi resi conto che non stava nemmeno osservando nella direzione che avevo indicato. Mi sarei sentita un po' delusa, ma in realtà stavo puntando e urlando eccitata per assolutamente qualsiasi cosa sul nostro cammino, e dovevo averlo già stufato. Dopotutto erano passati diversi anni da quando ci eravamo visti e probabilmente si era dimenticato che potevo diventare euforica in qualunque momento. 

Ma non riuscivo a controllare la mia emozione. Avevamo lasciato il villaggio...insieme! Avevo vissuto rinchiusa in quel posto per più di 10 anni e ora non potevo evitare che tutto ciò che accadeva vicino a me mi sembrasse impressionante. Rivedere i demoni mi rendeva incredibilmente felice.

Feci qualche passo avanti a lui e vidi un branco di demoni scoiattolo che saltava da un albero all'altro a una velocità impossibile da seguire. Erano piccole creature, alte non più di un paio di centimetri e di colore marrone. Da lontano si poteva pensare che fossero normali scoiattoli, ma vedendoli da vicino si notava che i loro occhi erano di un blu molto intenso, come l'oceano a mezzogiorno, e saltavano molto più in alto degli scoiattoli ordinari. Pensai che potessero essere pericolosi con quegli artigli affilati...ma erano dannatamente carini.

Entusiasta, mi lanciai dietro a uno dei piccoli animali, con la ferma intenzione di abbracciarlo finché non mi fossi stancata, ma dovetti risultare molto minacciosa mentre correvo verso di loro, perché tutti fuggirono così in fretta che in pochi secondi li persi di vista completamente.

"Non sono molto amichevoli?" chiesi, delusa di non poterli vedere più da vicino.

"No" fu tutta la risposta che Sesshomaru mi rivolse.

_Immagino sia una regola generale che i demoni non sono molto calorosi con gli umani,_ pensai. Mi chiesi se avessero tentato ad avvicinarsi a Sesshomaru, ma essendo così piccoli se paragonati a lui, supposi che sarebbero stati comunque terrorizzati.

"Sono pericolosi?"

Lo sguardo che mi indirizzò fu confuso, come se non avesse capito la domanda.

"Non devi temerli, io ti proteggerò"

Sorrisi senza potermi contenere e lasciai cadere la domanda senza la risposta che mi aspettavo davvero. Ad ogni modo, avevo chiesto per curiosità e non per paura di non essere protetta, quindi rimasi divertita dalla sua reazione.

"Lo so" commentai.

Non avevo alcun dubbio che, se un giorno un mostro proveniente dalle profondità stesse degli inferi fosse venuto a cercarci, non ci sarebbe stato posto più sicuro per me se non vicino a Sesshomaru. Fin da bambina avevo imparato a osservare i suoi combattimenti a distanza di sicurezza, non abbastanza vicina da essere ferita accidentalmente, ma non abbastanza lontana per non rimanere vigile. Avevo assoluta fiducia che Sesshomaru avrebbe battuto chiunque e senza senza scomporsi un capello.

Senza dire niente, entrambi ricominciammo a camminare. Sesshomaru impostò un ritmo rapido e continuo...o almeno ci provava perché io non riuscivo a stargli dietro. Le mie gambe erano più corte delle sue e camminare alla sua velocità mi faceva stancare molto più velocemente rispetto a lui. Provai a seguirlo per un po', finché non mi arresi e rimasi indietro, godendomi il sole sulla pelle e la leggera brezza pomeridiana. 

Feci un profondo respiro e per la prima volta dopo molto tempo mi sentii in pace. Avevo dimenticato quanto mi piaceva la natura ed essere circondata dagli inizi della primavera era il momento migliore per me. Mi piacevano i colori forti e luminosi, in particolare il giallo, e avevo deciso di cercare dei fiori di quel colore da mettere sui capelli o una cosa così. Non c'era una ragione specifica, ma volevo decorarmi e sentirmi di nuovo un tutt'uno con il mondo, non solo un essere umano, ma uno spirito libero che gira il mondo.

_Beh, ora sto pensando a cose senza senso_ , mi dissi, ridendo di me stessa, poi ripresi a camminare.

Ma all'improvviso, accanto a me, si udì un suono simile a un trascinamento di foglie e rami. Gli allarmi nella mia testa iniziarono a suonare e mi voltai rapidamente, piegandomi leggermente per piantare i piedi saldamente a terra. Alzai le braccia al petto in caso dovessi difendermi. 

Non avevo grande conoscenza di combattimenti, perché nessuno si era mai preso la briga di insegnare a una ragazza, ma durante i miei anni al villaggio, mentre le altre donne lavavano i vestiti, io avevo colpito sacchi di riso per fare pratica. Non ero una guerriera e non avevo esperienza, ma era meglio essere preparata.

Tuttavia, non c'era nessuno dietro di me. Girai in tondo un paio di volte, ma non trovai alcuna persona o impronta che indicasse la presenza di qualcuno, il che mi sorprese molto.

"Rin"

Mi rivolsi a Sesshomaru, che si avvicinò rapidamente a me. Mi guardò interrogativamente e mi resi conto che la menzione stessa del mio nome celava una domanda.

"Sto bene" risposi. "Mi è sembrato di sentire qualcosa"

Sesshomaru si mise in posizione difensiva, tirandomi fermamente per mettermi dietro di lui. Io guardai in tutte le direzioni, ma dietro di lui non vedevo nulla e lui non mi permetteva di muovermi.

"Non c'è niente" dissi, esasperata.

"Sì, invece" rispose e fece qualche passo avanti.

_Davvero? Un demone?_ , mi chiesi, e anche se l'idea avrebbe dovuto spaventarmi, mi sentivo un po' emozionata. Non c'era niente di più impressionante che vedere Sesshomaru combattere contro un grande mostro arrogante. Pensai che avrei osservato bene, e forse avrei imparato un paio di cose, o più tardi avrei potuto anche chiedergli di insegnarmi! La prospettiva di imparare a dare qualche buon colpo mi piaceva e decisi che avrei chiesto il suo aiuto per migliorare le mie capacità di difesa.

Ero troppo eccitata, saltando su e giù mentre aspettavo che Sesshomaru tornasse con un formidabile nemico nella sua presa. Ero distratta e non notai il piccolo animale che si agitava tra i miei piedi e che mi fece cadere a terra.

Emisi un piccolo grido di sorpresa e guardai qualcosa che si spostava con irrequietezza nel mio vestito. Era un demone scoiattolo.

"Aaaah è così carino!" gridai e finalmente lo presi tra le mie braccia.

Il suo pelo era morbido e lui non si contorceva, quindi pensai che gli facesse piacere. Lo stringevo forte contro il mio petto, determinata a tenerlo come animale domestico, quando Sesshomaru girò la testa per vedermi, con aria allarmata (per quanto possa risultare allarmato un demone che non mostra alcuna espressione). Ebbi a malapena il tempo di chiedermi da dove venisse quella reazione, quando lo scoiattolo sembrò rendersi conto che c'era un demone molto più potente nelle vicinanze, e prima che potessi fare qualsiasi cosa, fuggì.

"Ehi" sottolineai infastidita, "l'hai fatto scappare"

"Meglio così" fu la sua risposta.

Mi accigliai e mi alzai, togliendomi i peli dello scoiattolo dallo yukata.

"Non c'era bisogno di apparire così all'improvviso" borbottai a bassa voce, ma se lui mi sentì, non lo fece capire.

_Beh, almeno ho potuto accarezzarlo_ , pensai con ottimismo. Non dovevano esserci molte persone che potevano dire 'Oggi ho accarezzato un demone scoiattolo'.

"Perché non è andato con il resto del gruppo quando sono scomparsi prima?"

"Probabilmente stava cercando di raggiungerlo"

Mi rispose con indifferenza, come sempre, e continuò ad avanzare. Ma il suo commento mi aveva rattristato. Non era bello sentirsi il peso morto del gruppo, lo sapevo per esperienza, ed era difficile rimanere indietro. Mi chiesi se lo scoiattolo sarebbe riuscito a raggiungere il suo gruppo, e silenziosamente me ne andai.

Camminavo guardando il terreno, quando improvvisamente lo vidi. Lì, sul sentiero che il demone scoiattolo aveva iniziato, sorgevano fiamme blu che seguivano un grande percorso. Rimasi sorpresa e affascinata, da un lato che un animale potesse creare il fuoco correndo, dall'altro che quel fuoco non sembrava bruciare il suolo.

"Hai visto? Hai visto? Dimmi che lo vedi!" urlai, saltando intorno alle fiamme, "Che succede se le tocco?"

Non mi aspettai una risposta, ma avvicinai la mano al fuoco.

"Ahia!" gridai, allontanandomi dopo essermi bruciata.

Mi sentii improvvisamente afferrata per il braccia e fui costretta ad alzarmi. Sesshomaru mi prese la mano ferita e la ispezionò alla luce. Fui sul punto di dirgli che stavo bene, ma mi rivolse uno sguardo così duro che rimasi in silenzio. Sapevo bene quando non discutere con lui, e quello era uno di quei momenti.

"Non avresti dovuto farlo" dichiarò, ma lasciò le mie dita libere e ammorbidì leggermente la sua espressione quando vide che stavo bene, "Sei stata imprudente"

"Ma sto bene..."

"Non importa, avresti potuto non stare bene ora..."

_Beh, ha ragione_ , pensai, ma non lo dissi. Sapevo che Sesshomaru mi considerava ancora una bambina che non sapeva badare a se stessa, e anche se ero adulta...a volte mi dimenticavo di pensare prima di agire. Non che avessi il desiderio di farmi male, e non ero così stupida da non sapere neanche che il fuoco bruciava, le mie intenzioni erano basate semplicemente sulla curiosità e volevo che lui lo capisse.

"Ma non brucia" dissi, indicando i resti del fuoco nell'erba, "Vedi? Si consuma senza danneggiare ciò che tocca. Pensavo di poterlo toccare senza che succedesse nulla"

Lo guardai trionfante, ma Sesshomaru socchiuse gli occhi e mi sentii ancora più piccola.

"Se me lo avessi chiesto, ti avrei detto che il fuoco di quegli scoiattoli è pericoloso solo per gli umani"

Quindi quelle fiamme blu non facevano alcun danno alla natura ma alle persone, probabilmente come metodo di difesa della specie. Lo trovai affascinante e volevo approfondire, ma Sesshomaru non sembrava molto interessato a dirmi di più al momento, e mi costrinsi a concentrarmi su ciò che era importante. Mi ero entusiasmata troppo senza pensare, come sempre.

"Mi dispiace, non mi è venuto in mente che fosse pericoloso solo per me" risposi piano.

Sesshomaru mi posò un dito sotto il mento, mi obbligò a sollevare la testa e a guardarlo dritto negli occhi. Era un gesto che faceva ogni volta che voleva farmi capire un mio errore. A volte mi parlava, a volte non diceva una parola, ma il messaggio finiva per essere ugualmente intenso: mi faceva affrontare la discussione faccia a faccia e vedere il mio equivoco. Era molto imbarazzante per un bambino affrontare il proprio errore, e da adulto non era meno spiacevole.

"Puoi chiedermi quello che vuoi, Rin, ti risponderò"

La sua voce era dolce, ma i suoi occhi divampavano di intensità, rendendomi chiaro che non voleva che mi mettessi di nuovo in pericolo. Volevo distogliere lo sguardo, perché ero imbarazzata dal fatto che credesse che fossi ancora quella bambina immatura che non riconosceva il pericolo dal divertimento. Ero cambiata, davvero, ma a volte mi sentivo tornare indietro nel tempo, a un'epoca più semplice, quando non mi preoccupavo così tanto che le mie reazioni fossero corrette. Un'epoca in cui Sesshomaru si prendeva cura di me...

_Ma si prendeva cura di te come con una bambina_ , intervenne una voce nella mia testa, _questo non può più succedere._ Solo immaginarmi il resto del viaggio in quella condizione di disuguaglianza mi faceva venire voglia di urlare per la frustrazione. Volevo che lui mi prendesse sul serio, che non mi guardasse ogni due secondi per vedere se cadevo in un pozzo o qualcosa di simile, volevo la sua fiducia, ma dovevo guadagnarla dopo così tanto tempo. Lì e in quel momento preci la decisione di sopprimere i miei impulsi, se necessario, di comportarmi come l'adulta che ero diventata senza rendermene conto.

Da bambina avrei pianto e nascosto il viso tra le mani per la sua disapprovazione al mio comportamento, ma se volevo che lui fosse il mio compagno di viaggio e non la mia bambinaia, avrei dovuto mostrare maturità, quindi soppressi il desiderio di deviare lo sguardo e lo affrontai.

"Va bene, la prossima volta lo farò" dissi e sorrisi.

I suoi occhi brillarono con quello che mi parve rispetto, ma non ne ero sicura. Mi lasciò il mento e mi prese di nuovo la mano ferita. Non faceva male ma la bruciatura era fastidiosa, e lui doveva averlo notato. Senza preavviso, in un'azione del tutto naturale per lui, portò le dita alla sua bocca e tirò fuori la lingua per leccarle.

Rimasi senza fiato per la sorpresa, non tanto per l'azione in sé, ma per il modo in cui le mie viscere si contorsero in reazione. Senza accorgermene, tirai leggermente la mano per allontanarmi, ma lui mi trattenne con un millesimo di forza in più e bloccò il suo sguardo nel mio, quindi non potei allontanarmi.

Certi aspetti di Sesshomaru mi erano sempre sembrati troppo intensi per i miei gusti, ma niente che fosse spiacevole da guardare, come quel paio di occhi ambrati, i capelli lunghi e setosi, il corpo forte e delineato, e molte altre cose. Ai miei occhi, era sempre stato bello dal punto di vista di una ragazzina che ammira la magia e l'esotico di un demone.

Ma quello era diverso, il modo in cui mi leccava le dita mi lasciò una strana sensazione nello stomaco, come una vertigine, e non avevo mai provato nulla di simile in vita mia. Non ero sicura se fosse gradevole o sgradevole, ma qualcosa era chiaro, mi sentivo ipnotizzata. Intorno a me i suoni si stavano spegnendo e stranamente mi sentivo dentro una bolla, con l'aria troppo carica della sua presenza. Riuscii a dimenticare che eravamo all'aperto e mi concentrai sulla sensazione di quella lingua morbida sulla mia pelle.

Lui sembrò valutare la mia reazione e io deglutii, improvvisamente nervosa. Per lui, quello scambio doveva essere in parte estremamente naturale a causa della sua stirpe demoniaca, poiché come i cani normali mi leccava la ferita per farmi sentire meglio. Ma nella mia testa era chiaro che non doveva fargli certo piacere. Conoscevo la sua opinione sugli umani in generale, e sebbene io dovessi essere un po' più speciale degli altri per lui, rimanevo una comune umana.

Volevo dirgli che stavo bene, che non doveva costringersi a fare qualcosa con cui non era a suo agio, ma le parole non passavano dalla mia testa alla bocca e il momento passò senza che io dicessi nulla.

Sesshomaru mi leccò il dito un'ultima volta prima di rilasciarmi, e soppressi l'impulso di portarmi una mano sul petto per zittire il mio cuore. Mi sentivo come se avessi corso per una gara, e al contrario eravamo in piedi senza muoverci da diversi minuti. Non aveva senso.

"Stai bene?" chiese Sesshomaru perplesso.

"Mi sento...strana"

Entrò subito in modalità protettiva, guardandomi da ogni angolo possibile per assicurarsi che non fossi ferita.

"Cosa senti?"

Forse quel fuoco era più strano di quanto pensassi. Non avevo altro modo di spiegarlo, sentivo calore in tutto il corpo e avevo difficoltà a trovare il respiro. Mai nella vita mi ero sentita così strana.

_O forse è stato lui_ , pensai, e mi chiesi se non avesse usato qualche trucco demoniaco per farmi sentire così.

"Ho caldo" confessai e lo guardai negli occhi, "Cosa mi hai fatto, Sesshomaru?"

Aprì leggermente gli occhi con sorpresa, come se si stesse accorgendo di qualcosa di importante, ma che a me sfuggì. Volevo chiederglielo, ma non me ne diede l'opportunità. Si voltò e iniziò a camminare.

"Vieni, dobbiamo proseguire, il sole sta per tramontare".


	7. Capitolo Sette

Sesshomaru non voleva parlare dell'incidente del demone scoiattolo, o più specificamente, dello strano momento accaduto in seguito.

_Ho caldo, cosa mi hai fatto, Sesshomaru?_

Ricordare le mie parole mi metteva in imbarazzo, ma soprattutto la reazione di Sesshomaru mi lasciava confusa. Si era semplicemente voltato e allontanato da me, evitando di guardarmi in faccia o di offrire una spiegazione, come se fosse arrabbiato con me perché avevo fatto qualcosa di sbagliato.

_Ma non ho fatto qualcosa di sbagliato, vero?_ , almeno mi sembrava, ma con Sesshomaru non si poteva mai essere sicuri di ciò che gli passava per la testa.

Osservai la sua schiena mentre camminavamo silenziosamente attraverso i boschi, e per l'ennesima volta mi dissi che si stava comportando in modo strano, persino per lui. Sesshomaru era sempre stato abbastanza freddo, ma era passata più di un'ora da quando mi aveva parlato e io cominciavo a chiedermi se non si fosse dimenticato che ero lì.

Abbassai lo sguardo sulla mia mano e desiderai tagliarmela per essere stata così stupida da avvicinarla al fuoco. Solo io ero capace di una tale idiozia! Se non l'avessi fatto, Sesshomaru non avrebbe cercato di curarmi e non saremmo stati in quella situazione imbarazzante.

Piegai le dita sul palmo, cercando di vedere eventuali cicatrici o lividi, ma non c'era nulla che dimostrasse che l'incidente si era verificato. Non riuscivo nemmeno ad avvertire il solletico di quando mi aveva leccato, ma se ci pensavo tanto, avrei potuto ricreare la sensazione. Per quanto strano potesse sembrare, una cosa così semplice come quella mi aveva fatto sentire bene, una cosa bizzarra se non di più...ma bella, qualsiasi fosse la ragione.

Volevo porre molte domande a Sesshomaru, eppure rimasi in silenzio, perché era chiaro che il demone di fronte a me non era dell'umore per la mia curiosità. Dovevo avergli ricordato la versione più piccola e immatura di me stessa, parlando in continuazione e volendo scoprire cose nuove. Non aveva mai rimproverato la mia curiosità come se fosse qualcosa di fastidioso, non mi aveva mai messo a tacere né aveva alzato gli occhi al cielo come molti adulti al villaggio, ma non volevo comunque forzare la situazione. Era appena tornato e non volevo irritarlo il primo giorno.

Senza dire nulla, Sesshomaru fece una curva sulla strada ed entrò in una grotta nel profondo di una montagna. Fuori era già buio, quindi l'interno cavernoso mi sembrò particolarmente oscuro e persi rapidamente di vista il punto in cui mi trovavo. Tuttavia, non avevo paura. Con quel demone, era impossibile per me provare il minimo accenno di terrore. Non sarei mai stata più protetta se non al suo fianco.

Non vedendo nulla, continuai a camminare, lasciandomi trasportare dal suono dei passi di Sesshomaru sulla ghiaia. Nonostante il suo grande corpo, la sua andatura era sempre stata silenziosa e leggera sui suoi piedi, quasi come se volasse invece di camminare.

Ma all'improvviso si fermò e io mi schiantai sulla sua schiena.

"Non vedi niente, vero?" chiese con quella voce profonda.

Sorrisi leggermente nel buio, felice che non potesse vedermi perché mi dava le spalle. Per un demone potente come lui, doveva essere facile dimenticare che io non possedevo le sue capacità e mi faceva piacere se si preoccupasse per me.

"No" risposi, ma non aggiunsi che in realtà non mi importava.

Sesshomaru non replicò, fece invece apparire piccole luci brillanti sulle pareti della caverna, come fiamme di un fuoco innaturale. Si accesero tutte in una volta e illuminarono il luogo così improvvisamente che fui costretta a chiudere gli occhi. Sesshomaru mi prese la mano e mi aiutò a guidarmi ulteriormente nella montagna.

Quando ritenne che fossimo abbastanza in profondità, mi lasciò e con la sua magia accese un piccolo fuoco sul suolo. Non c'erano legna o foglie, eppure le fiamme erano tra le più luminose che avessi mai visto. Emisi un suono di ammirazione.

"Mi piacerebbe essere come te" sbottai repentinamente. Non seppi da dove mi venne quel pensiero, ma eccolo lì.

Da bambina sognavo di essere anch'io un potente demone, capace di sconfiggere i miei nemici e prevenire eventi traumatici, come la mia prima e seconda morte. Fantasticavo su un potere elementale e arcaico che mi avrebbe fatto rispettare da quelli che mi circondavano, e ugualmente da Sesshomaru. 

Ma quelli erano i sogni di una bambina, e quando capii che non sarebbe mai successo, l'illusione si ruppe come migliaia di pezzi di vetro. Non sarei mai stata più che una umana sciocca e semplice, Rin.

Lui mi guardò con quegli occhi intensi, che non rivelarono nulla. Non avevo idea di cosa gli passasse per la testa, ma sentivo il bisogno di spiegarmi, e prima di rendermene conto non riuscii a smettere di parlare:

"Voglio dire, le tue abilità, le cose che puoi fare sono...incredibili. Con un solo movimento..." agitai la mano in aria facendo gesti esagerati, "e all'improvviso...puff, lì c'è il fuoco, o altro, non potrei farlo nemmeno nei miei sogni più sfrenati. Vorrei essere potente come te"

Mi inginocchiai a terra e avvicinai le mani alle fiamme per scaldarle, ma cercai di stare abbastanza lontana per non farmi male di nuovo. Aspettai che Sesshomaru mi raggiungesse, ma non lo fece, si posizionò di fronte a me e mi sembrò...infastidito, come se non volesse essere lì.

"Qualcosa non va?" chiesi, confusa.

"No" fu la sua risposta, si voltò immediatamente e si allontanò da dove eravamo arrivati.

Senza pensare, mi alzai in piedi e lo raggiunsi.

"Rimani dove sei"

L'ordine fu brusco e il mio corpo obbedì prima che il mio cervello registrasse le parole. Ero così sorpresa da non riuscire a dire nulla. Fu lui stesso a spiegare:

"Voglio che tu rimanga qui dove sarai al sicuro, nel frattempo andrò a recuperare del cibo per te"

Non avevo mangiato nulla da quando avevamo lasciato il villaggio nel pomeriggio e il mio stomaco ruggiva alla possibilità di una buona cena. Per un momento fui distratta, ma focalizzai la mia attenzione su ciò che era importante, lasciando i miei bisogni basici in secondo piano.

"Ma perché devo restare qui? Posso accompagnarti" suggerii accigliata.

Volevo così tanto chiedergli dei suoi viaggi, delle persone che aveva incontrato, dei demoni con cui aveva combattuto, c'erano così tante cose che volevo sapere che dubitavo di avere abbastanza tempo nel resto della mia vita per scoprire tutto. E lui aveva intenzione di lasciarmi lì da sola con i miei pensieri?

"Faresti meglio a dormire"

Mi rivolgeva ancora la schiena, non mi guardava, il che dava la sensazione di parlare con un muro. E il fatto che fosse così ostinato all'idea che io lo accompagnassi non faceva che peggiorare le cose. Mi chiedevo se fosse davvero onesto.

_Non essere sciocca_ , dissi a me stessa, _perché dovrebbe mentirti?_

E anche se non riuscivo a pensare a nessun motivo in particolare, non riuscivo a liberarmi della sensazione che mi nascondesse qualcosa. Mi aveva sempre portato ovunque, anche in luoghi pericolosi, non c'era motivo di lasciarmi indietro ora.

"Non sono stanca" ribattei e iniziai ad avvicinarmi.

Allora Sesshomaru girò la testa verso di me e i suoi occhi brillarono di un oro intenso. Vidi che era infastidito dal modo in cui i muscoli del suo collo si tendevano e le sue labbra erano unite in una linea sottile. Non disse nulla, non era necessario, la legge del demone era abbastanza chiara di per sé. 

Sorpresa, feci un paio di passi indietro e quasi caddi a terra. Sapevo che non mi avrebbe mai fatto del male, lo conoscevo troppo bene per avere paura di lui, ma ciò non significava che la sua reazione non mi avesse stupito.

Vedendo che mi allontanavo, Sesshomaru ammorbidì la sua espressione e distolse il capo.

"Non ci metterò molto" disse, scomparendo nell'oscurità.

Rimasi lì e mi guardai attorno, troppo confusa per potermi sentire offesa. C'era qualcosa che mi sfuggiva? Avevo fatto qualcosa a Sesshomaru perché mi evitasse in modo così repentino?

_L'ho già stancato_ , pensai spaventata, _un giorno con me e già è esausto di me._

Non potei evitare di ricordare tutti quei bambini e adulti del villaggio che mi gridavano che ero una seccatura, una ragazzina immatura, che non sarei mai stata abbastanza per niente o nessuno, il tutto senza che la vecchia Kaede scoprisse nulla ovviamente. Per molto tempo quelle parole mi avevano fatto male, fino a quando a un certo punto avevano smesso di importarmi, e scivolavano come se non fossero indirizzate a me.

Ma essendo lui l'essere a cui più tenevo e che più rispettavo, poteva semplicemente pensare alcune di quelle cose su di me, e faceva più male di qualsiasi arma potesse perforare il mio corpo. Non avevo idea del perché Sesshomaru mi avesse tenuto al suo fianco per così tanti anni, ma l'aveva fatto e aveva guadagnato il mio affetto, ora non poteva togliermelo.

Senza smettere di pensare a quello che stava facendo, lasciai la grotta e mi misi a cercarlo. Volevo scusarmi con lui. Non sapevo esattamente cos'avessi fatto per farlo arrabbiare, ma mi sarei scusata comunque. Volevo raggiungere una convivenza armoniosa con lui, e ciò non sarebbe stato possibile se lo avevo stufato così presto.

Guidata dalle luci che ancora brillavano nella grotta, uscii e trovai l'aria gelida della notte. Stringendomi di più nello yukata per proteggermi dal freddo, iniziai a camminare, ma divenne presto chiaro che non avevo idea di dove stavo andando.

_Sei troppo impulsiva_ , disse una voce nella mia testa, ma se fosse la vecchia Kaede, Haru o qualcun altro, non avrei saputo dirlo.

La verità era che per tutta la vita avevo sentito quel genere di cose rivolte a me: _Non pensi mai prima di agire, non sei affatto intelligente, non sei come le altre ragazze, perché ti comporti così diversamente?"_  
Contrariamente a quanto potevano pensare gli altri, non mi ero mai sforzata per essere diversa, non mi fissavo particolarmente su ciò che facevano gli altri per cercare di fare esattamente il contrario. Anzi, non avevo alcun interesse a pianificare così tanto la mia vita, né per soddisfare gli altri né per infastidirli.

Ero solo...io, qualunque cosa ciò significasse. Immaginavo che sarebbe stato bello crescere venendo accettata dagli altri invece che essere rifiutata, ma la mia vita era stata troppo macchiata dal pericolo e dai demoni per crescere come una ragazza normale. Ero un insetto troppo strano per inserirmi in una società umana e non avevo bisogno che nessuno me lo dicesse.

_Se fossi un demone sarebbe più facile_ , pensai, girandomi per dirigermi in un'altra direzione. Anche Sesshomaru non era accettato nella società umana, ma non gli importava affatto, perché era una divinità nella società dei demoni. Lui veniva venerato, ma la mia situazione era più simile a quella di una mezzosangue, non accettata realmente da nessuna parte...come Inuyasha.

Ma la differenza tra me e il mezzo-demone era che dopo tanto tempo lui aveva accettato la sua stessa natura e il fatto che non lo avrebbero voluto, ovunque fosse andato. Io invece cercavo ancora di essere accettata da qualche parte, sperando finalmente di poter far parte di qualcosa. Potevo convincermi che non avevo bisogno di quel villaggio stupido e violento, ma nel profondo...mi faceva ancora male che gli umani non fossero stati in grado di aprirmi le loro porte.

Girai intorno a un albero sperando di trovare qualcosa di diverso, ma mi resi conto che stavo camminando in cerchio. Per tre volte avevo superato un albero caduto e non avevo più idea di dove fosse la stupida grotta. Frustrata, mi lasciai cadere a terra e mi abbracciai le ginocchia con l'improvviso bisogno di piangere. Sesshomaru mi aveva lasciata nel mezzo di una foresta, non più di un paio d'ore da quando avevamo iniziato il nostro viaggio. Ero diventata la donna fastidiosa che tutti dicevano che sarei stata? O lui era cambiato e non aveva interesse a sopportarmi?

La sola idea mi spaventava, perché era completamente plausibile. Con tutto quel tempo che era trascorso, era chiaro che saremmo cambiati...non mi aspettavo in maniera così ovvia.

"Ma guarda che sorpresa, non ricevevo una tua chiamata da molto tempo"

Sollevai la testa al suono di una voce femminile, e avevo paura che ci fosse qualcuno nelle vicinanze che non avevo visto, ma accanto a me non c'era nessuno. Mi alzai lentamente e rimasi quanto più possibile addosso all'albero dietro di me.

"Continua a parlare e non ne riceverai più"

Trattenni il respiro, sorpresa di sentire la voce di Sesshomaru e mi resi conto che la donna non stava parlando con me, ma con lui. Curiosa di chi potesse essere la nuova arrivata, sbirciai da un angolo dell'albero e osservai la coppia di fronte a me.

La donna era una demone, era chiaro per via del colore rosso sangue dei suoi capelli e occhi, della pelle pallida e le ali da pipistrello dietro di lei. Ciò che attirò la mia attenzione fu il suo aspetto, perché in modo terrificante e seducente, quella donna era incredibilmente bella.

Indossava un abito rosso che le fasciava il corpo nelle aree in cui c'erano più curve e mostrava abbastanza pelle perché potesse sentire freddo, ma non tremava affatto. I suoi capelli erano lisci e ben curati, lunghi fino al fianco e ondeggiavano nella brezza soavemente. Era il tipo di donna che gli uomini sognano e per il cui compiacimento perderebbero la vita. Una sirena capace di sedurre chiunque con il suo sorriso accattivante...che in quel momento rivolgeva a Sesshomaru.

Una sensazione di disagio mi prese lo stomaco come se qualcuno mi avesse colpito duramente. Mi morsi il labbro e trattenni l'impulso di interrompere la visione di quella scena. Non sapevo perché, ma volevo cancellare quello stupido sorriso dalla sua faccia.

"Non è necessario che ti metta sulla difensiva" esclamò lei con voce vellutata, muovendosi verso di lui, "e non è nemmeno necessario parlare".

Fece scorrere le dita sul braccio corazzato di Sesshomaru e lo guardò interrogativamente, attraverso le lunghe ciglia scure. Il mondo sembrò fermarsi in quel momento, e immaginai tutti i modi in cui Sesshomaru avrebbe punito quella donna per la sua impudenza. Nella mia vita avevo chi si era preso tanta confidenza con il demone, ed ero sicura che un gesto così semplice le sarebbe costato in maniera tremendamente cara.

Sesshomaru allontanò la sua mano e aprì la bocca per parlare. Mi sporsi in avanti per ascoltare più attentamente il suo rimprovero, tuttavia le seguenti parole che uscirono dalla sua bocca non erano affatto ciò che aspettavo:

"Togliti quello che hai addosso"

_Cosa?!_ , mi dissi, incapace di credere a quello che avevo appena sentito, _non può essere vero_. Avrei creduto che quella scena fosse solo un'illusione o un sogno molto strano, ma improvvisamente lei mosse le dita in aria e, in una nuvola di fumo, il suo yukata scomparve come se non ci fosse nemmeno mai stato.

Ero così sconvolta che rimasi senza fiato, ma se mi sentirono, certamente non fecero alcun tentativo di dimostrarlo.

_Sembrano anche distratti_ , sottolineò la mia mente, quando vidi la donna nuda al chiaro di luna. Dannazione, aveva il corpo di una dea, perfettamente proporzionato e senza un grammo di grasso, la bellezza femminile incarnata. Ebbi il repentino impulso di colpire qualcosa.

Sesshomaru le si avvicinò e, con un movimento agile e preciso, la sollevò contro il suo corpo e la sostenne contro un albero.

Mi coprii la bocca con la mano e cercai di costringermi a chiudere gli occhi, o ad allontanarmi da quella scena. Ma doveva esserci qualcosa di sbagliato in me, davvero...perché, per quanto ci provassi, non riuscivo a smettere di guardare.

_Quindi sei andato a cercare da mangiare_ , pensai sarcasticamente, mentre vedevo la coppia così vicina che probabilmente avrebbero potuto mescolare i loro respiri a mezz'aria. Mi sentii tradita all'idea che mi avesse lasciata sdraiata in una grotta in mezzo al nulla per passare qualche bel momento con un'altra demone e pensai di 'beccarlo' sul posto per farlo sentire in colpa. Ma conoscendo Sesshomaru, non si sarebbe affatto sentito in colpa, e sarei riuscita solo a guadagnare il titolo di spiona (e forse di pervertita), quindi allontanai con riluttanza l'idea dalla mia mente.

"Dritto al punto, eh?" disse la donna, sempre con quel sorriso che avrebbe fatto cadere ai suoi piedi qualsiasi uomo, "non posso dire che mi lamento"

Quindi sollevò le gambe e le avvolse attorno ai fianchi di Sesshomaru.

_Sgualdrina_ , il pensiero mi saltò in mente così in fretta che mi fu impossibile fermarlo o chiedermi da dove fosse venuto. Le cose si erano improvvisamente intensificate troppo in fretta, e chiaramente non stavo reagendo bene. Mi dissi che la cosa più sensata da fare era andarmene e fingere che ciò non fosse mai successo, che non avessi mai lasciato la caverna e assistito a quel momento privato.

"Stai zitta" ringhiò lui e fece scorrere la mano lungo la coscia bianca al suo fianco.

Le mie guance arrossirono quando vidi quel gesto e l'ansia mi colpì il petto come un dolore fisico. Non ero una sciocca e sapevo cosa intendevano fare quei due. Dopotutto, avevo visto troppe giovani coppia nascondersi nei boschi per rubare un momento di intimità, e la vecchia Kaede mi aveva già tenuto il discorso sul sesso (traumatizzandomi un po'). Ma nulla mi aveva preparato a vedere una coppia tanto esplosiva quanto quei due demoni così vicini. Sembrava potessero incendiare il mondo con la loro intensità e potenza...apprezzando molto il risultato.

Era davvero strano vedere Sesshomaru così, che stringeva una donna nuda contro il suo corpo, toccandola in un modo che non mi ero mai aspettata di vedere nei confronti di nessuno. Da bambina non avrei mai immaginato di trovarlo in una situazione del genere, e vederlo ora era come sentire un secchio di acqua fredda che mi veniva lanciato in testa. Un'improvvisa collisione con la realtà...e la odiai. Odiavo avere la visione di un'adulta che capiva come si muoveva il mondo.

_E cosa ti aspettavi?_ , mi chiesi, _Che non soddisfacesse mai i suoi bisogni? Guarda che pezzo di uomo è, diamine!_

E poi lo guardai, lo guardai davvero, come non avevo mai fatto prima perché ero troppo giovane per poterlo fare. Vidi i muscoli del suo corpo attraverso gli indumenti, quel modo di muoversi così concentrato e agile, e quegli occhi così intensi da poter bruciare qualcuno. Lo vidi come l'essere sensuale che era sempre stato, ma che non avevo realizzato fino ad allora, e improvvisamente persi il respiro.

"Dammelo come solo tu sai" mormorò lei, così piano che quasi non la sentii.

Era ora di andarmene, pensai disgustata, perché non esisteva che guardassi quei due accoppiarsi in mezzo al bosco mentre io rimanevo nascosta. Era sbagliato, stavo invadendo la sua intimità e inoltre non volevo vederlo. Non volevo vederlo con lei. Non avevo mai incontrato quella donna, ma per qualche ragione, sapevo che mi avrebbe fatto male vederla condividere qualcosa di così intimo con lui (anche se non si fosse trattato di qualcosa di così speciale per loro), sapevo che l'avrei odiata dal profondo del mio essere e avrei potuto risparmiarmi quel sentimento.

Mi voltai per cercare di tornare alla caverna, quando all'improvviso un suono attraversò la notte e sentii che mi attraversava come una freccia. Mi voltai così in fretta che quasi caddi a terra e spalancai gli occhi.

Di fronte a me la donna aveva la bocca aperta e il collo teso all'indietro, un lamento le sfuggiva dalla bocca. I capelli di Sesshomaru gli coprivano il viso, quindi non riuscivo a vederlo, ma da come i suoi muscoli si tendevano e si rilassavano, ero abbastanza sicura che gli piacesse.

_No!_ , volevo urlare, _non farlo!_

"Di più!" implorò e lui eseguì.

I loro corpi si muovevano in oscillazioni intense e rapide. I capelli della donna si aggrovigliarono nelle sue mani mentre cercava di sostenersi all'albero per evitare di cadere. Le sue labbra erano aperte e le sue urla continuavano a riverberare nella notte.

Una strana sensazione di dolore mi inondò e sentii qualcosa dentro di me che si lacerava pezzo per pezzo. Il mio cervello era sconvolto e smisi di pensare logicamente. Coprendomi le orecchie, corsi nella direzione opposta, senza preoccuparmi che mi vedessero. Il cuore mi batteva così forte che mi sentivo come se stessi correndo da ore e non da pochi secondi, le lacrime mi scorrevano sul viso senza fine.

_Da quanto sta con lei? Tengono l'uno all'altra? Si vogliono bene? Da quanto tempo?_ , le domande si riversavano nella mia testa, una sopra l'altra, mentre le immagini rimanevano marcate. Dèi, non riuscivo a smettere di vederli, di ascoltarli.

In qualche modo arrivai alla caverna e strisciai all'interno, cercando di calmare il mio cuore impazzito. Passai il dorso della mano sul viso e mi asciugai le lacrime. Mi sentivo terribilmente confusa. Non avevo mai provato così tanti sentimenti contrastanti in vita mia. Da un lato mi sentivo tradita dal fatto che Sesshomaru mi aveva mentito, dall'altro mi faceva male averlo visto con un'altra donna, e infine (e questa era la parte più bizzarra dell'intera faccenda) stranamente eccitata. Avevo visto Sesshomaru in un modo diverso, più carnale, più...umano e non ero stata in grado di allontanarmi.

Sotto la luna era apparso bellissimo, elegante e forte, se quella stupida donna non fosse stata lì, l'immagine mi sarebbe sembrata perfetta.

Mi chiesi perché avesse gemuto in quel modo, o perché si fosse spogliata così in fretta. Sapevo che il sesso poteva essere piacevole, ma quei due l'avevano fatto sembrare esaltante, estremo. Prima che me ne rendessi conto, mi chiesi come sarebbe stato avere qualcuno al mio fianco per farmi sentire viva come quella donna. Che mi toccasse e mi facesse venire voglia di spogliarmi per lui. C'era qualcuno al mondo per il quale avrei fatto una cosa simile?

Il viso di Sesshomaru apparve nella mia mente, con quegli occhi dannatamente accattivanti, e la mia bocca si asciugò immediatamente. Volevo che lui mi facesse quelle cose? Volevo fare quelle cose per lui?

La risposta arrivò da un luogo remoto dentro di me, più antico di qualsiasi altro pensiero o desiderio che avessi mai avuto. Era un desiderio semplice, travolgente e innegabile, costituito da una sola parola:

_Sì._


	8. Capitolo Otto

Fingevo di dormire quando finalmente Sesshomaru tornò alla grotta. Una parte di me era tremendamente curiosa di vedere quale espressione avrebbe avuto quando mi avesse visto. Avrebbe avuto uno sguardo soddisfatto? Avrebbe provato vergogna?

Sentii i suoi passi morbidi avvicinarsi e mi girai rapidamente, ritrovandomi di fronte alla parete rocciosa in modo che non potesse vedermi in faccia. Mi sembrava ancora strano averlo trovato in quella situazione, ed ero abbastanza sicura che Sesshomaru si sarebbe arrabbiato se l'avesse scoperto. Dopotutto, se non gli avesse dato fastidio farmi sapere dell'esistenza della sua compagnia femminile, mi avrebbe detto dove stava andando invece di essere così evasivo.

_Forse pensa che io sia ancora troppo piccola per capire quello che ho appena visto_ , pensai, ma quella possibilità mi faceva irritare. Sapevo che mi vedeva come un animaletto che doveva essere costantemente protetto, ma non ero affatto così innocente da non sapere...certe cose della vita adulta. Quella segretezza mi ricordava di come la vecchia Kaede mi avesse mentito per anni perché non pensava che fossi abbastanza matura da decidere da me della mia vita.

_Ma è finita_ , pensai, non per la prima volta da quando mi ero messa in quell'avventura. Quella notte avevo visto un lato totalmente nuovo, sensuale ed esaltante di Sesshomaru ed ero più che disposta a vederne di più. Non ero sicura della natura della relazione tra quei due, ma da quello che avevo visto e sentito, dubitavo che provassero qualcosa di molto speciale l'uno per l'altra. Erano parse più che altro due persone che sapevano approfittare del momento senza farsi problemi con i sentimentalismi.

Beh, se era ciò che veniva richiesto per stare con lui, toccarlo ed essere toccata in quel modo, potevo liberarmi anche io di ogni sentimento. Dopotutto, non c'era amore tra noi, e a me stava più che bene. Non avevo mai immaginato che mi toccasse, ma più ci pensavo, più velocemente partiva il mio cuore e più diventavo ansiosa. Volevo stare con lui in quel modo così libero e completo, volevo sentirlo e che anche lui mi sentisse.

I suoi passi si fecero più vicini, finché non li sentii fermarsi accanto a me e all'improvviso ebbi l'inspiegabile impressione che mi stesse fissando.

_Oh dannazione, sa che l'ho spiato_ , mi chiesi nervosamente. Sospettava di me per qualche motivo o mi aveva visto nel bosco? Nella mia testa stavo componendo possibili scuse da rifilargli, quando all'improvviso se ne andò senza dire nulla.

Soffiai l'aria che avevo trattenuto nei polmoni e mi azzardai a sbirciare da sopra la spalla. Sesshomaru mi rivolgeva la schiena, con i vestiti trasandati, ma oltre a ciò non c'era traccia di ciò che era successo fuori. Sul braccio aveva un paio di conigli che posò a terra, insieme ad alcune bacche e altri frutti.

_Quindi è andato alla ricerca di cibo_ , mi dissi, girandomi di nuovo e chiudendo gli occhi. Avevo fame, ma non osai alzarmi, perché avrebbe significato guardarlo negli occhi, parlargli o riconoscere la sua presenza. E al momento non ero sicura di poterlo affrontare senza arrossire completamente. Così dormii a stomaco vuoto e decisi che il giorno dopo non sarei stata così codarda.

Ma era più facile a dirsi che a farsi. Solo poche ore dopo, il mio stomaco ringhiò così forte da sembrare che un demone di qualche tipo mi avesse inghiottito e, quando mi alzai per mangiare qualcosa, vidi Sesshomaru davanti a me che mi fissava dall'altra parte della caverna. All'improvviso tutto quel coraggio che avevo avuto la sera prima volò via più velocemente di quanto impiegò il mio cuore per un altro battito.

Ero così sorpresa che fui sul punto di sdraiarmi di nuovo a terra e coprirmi il viso, qualsiasi cosa per non vedere quel paio di occhi gialli che mi perforavano...come se sapessero.

"Buongiorno" disse, e sebbene mi aspettassi un tono di rimprovero nella sua voce, non c'era altro che la solita mancanza di inflessione.

Ascoltandolo, le mie guance arrossirono immediatamente, come se il solo suono della sua voce potesse devastarmi. Sapeva che reazione stava causando nel mio corpo? Lo stava facendo apposta?

_No_ , mi dissi, _non è quel tipo di persona._ Non avevo mai visto Sesshomaru fare scherzi di alcun tipo, non credevo nemmeno che sapesse come fare. E se avesse ritenuto che io avessi fatto qualcosa di sbagliato nello spiare, me l'avrebbe detto invece di girarci intorno.

_Non lo sa_ , decisi. 

Con un falso senso di sicurezza, mi schiarii la gola finché non ritrovai la voce:

"Buongiorno" dissi con un sorriso.

Pensai alla possibilità che Sesshomaru mi facesse più domande, ma era più muto che mai, senza bisogno di riempire inutilmente il silenzio, quindi mi rilassai e provai a liberarmi della sensazione di aver fatto qualcosa di orribile.

"Ho portato del cibo se hai fame" disse, indicando i conigli che stavano arrostendo sul fuoco e i frutti su un mucchietto per terra.

In quel mio momento il mio stomaco gemette e immaginai che fosse una risposta sufficiente. Balzai sul cibo e riuscii a borbottare un grazie prima di avventarmi sulla prima cosa che trovai. Mangiammo entrambi in silenzio e, una volta finito, Sesshomaru spense il fuoco e la caverna fu immersa nell'oscurità completa.

Stavo per ricordargli che la mia visione notturna non era elevata come la sua, quando una brillante fiamma verde apparve magicamente nella sua mano. Con quella luce, il suo viso sembrava enigmatico e pericoloso. Sapevo che qualcuno con buon senso avrebbe corso nella direzione opposta dopo averlo visto, tuttavia a me causò uno strano battito nello stomaco.

"Vieni con me" disse, e mi prese la mano come quando eravamo entrati la sera prima, solo che questa volta la reazione del mio corpo sembrò potenziata.

Ero profondamente consapevole della forza di quella mano sulla mia, di quanto fosse esigente mentre mi portava con sé, ed ebbi l'improvvisa sensazione che avrebbe potuto condurci nelle profondità degli inferi, e non mi sarebbe dispiaciuto purché fosse lui la mia guida.

Il tragitto fu troppo breve per me quando Sesshomaru lasciò la mia mano all'uscita, mi sorpresi di essere delusa. Ma sapevo che sarei morta di vergogna che lui l'avesse notato, quindi cercai di nasconderlo facendo conversazione:

"Dove andiamo ora?"

"Al villaggio di origine di Jaken" rispose seccamente.

Alzai gli occhi al cielo e mi affrettai a raggiungerlo quando iniziò a camminare.

"Questo me l'hai già detto, ma dove si trova esattamente"

"A circa tre giorni da qui"

"E dopo?" chiesi emozionata.

C'erano così tante cose che volevo fare, così tanti posti che desideravo visitare, mi sembrava stupido aver perso così tanto tempo bloccata nel villaggio come un essere invisibile, o peggio, una reietta. Ero del tutto pronta perché la mia vita girasse di 180 gradi.

Ma apparentemente, Sesshomaru aveva altre idee, perché il suo successivo commento mi tirò fuori dalla bolla che avevo creato per me stessa e distrusse le mie illusioni come se fosse un cristallo.

"Dopo troveremo un posto per te"

Mi fermai sui miei passi e lo guardai con la sensazione di avere la mandibola a terra. Credevo che si sarebbe voltato e fermato vedendo che non mi stavo muovendo, ma lui non lo fece, forse perché non gli importava o semplicemente perché non se ne rese conto. Accigliata, mi avvicinai e mi piazzai di fronte a lui.

"Che significa questo?" chiesi innervosita.

Mi guardò negli occhi, senza mostrare alcun segno di emozione. Il mio cuore perse un battito, ma non lo mostrai.

"Pensi..." chiesi e all'improvviso mi si formò un nodo in gola e dovetti deglutire, "pensi di riportarmi al villaggio?"

La sola idea mi faceva venire voglia di vomitare. Tornare in quel posto con la vecchia Kaede dopo che mi ero ripromessa di non vederla più, con tutte quelle persone che mi avrebbero guardato con derisione nel vedere che le mie avventure non erano diventate realtà...era più di quanto fossi disposta a sopportare.

_E Haru_ , mi ricordai con uno spasmo lungo la schiena. Haru mi avrebbe ucciso se mi avesse rivisto nel suo villaggio, e non c'era possibilità di evitarlo con così poche persone in giro. Non avrei avuto modo di sfuggirgli, mi avrebbe reso la vita impossibile per il resto dei miei giorni.

"Non posso tornare lì!" dissi all'improvviso, senza dargli la possibilità di parlare, "Non mi interessa quello che hai da dire a riguardo, non tornerò!"

Feci un profondo respiro e strinsi i pugni ai lati, come se ciò potesse riaffermare la mia posizione. Potevo essere piccola di corporatura e giovane, ma avrei resistito quanto necessario per evitare il mio peggiore incubo.

"Hai finito?" chiese con voce calma, senza alcuna alterazione.

Il fatto che fosse così tranquillo dopo il mio repentino scoppio mi fece venire voglia di urlare, ma mi trattenni, perché chiaramente non era quello il modo di comunicare con lui. Respirai a lungo e annuii perché non mi fidavo della mia voce.

"Bene" disse, "non tornerai mai più in quel villaggio"

Continuò a camminare, passandomi accanto come se non mi avesse lasciato a bocca aperta.   
_Tutto qui?_ , mi chiesi senza capire nulla, _è tutto risolto per lui?_   
Mi piaceva che mi avesse promesso di non farmi tornare in quel posto, ma c'erano altre domande a cui rispondere.

"Allora cosa significa 'trovare un posto per me'?"

Vedendo che Sesshomaru continuava a muoversi, mi affrettai a raggiungerlo.

"Significa che cercheremo un altro villaggio umano dove potrai vivere"

Per lo stupore quasi inciampai in un ramo caduto. Sesshomaru mi frenò all'istante e mi fece raddrizzare. Quando fece per togliermi la mano dalla schiena, lo fermai e lo tenni stretto. Sentivo che stavamo comunicando in una lingua molto diversa, e mentre io lottavo per capirlo, lui non faceva alcuno sforzo per capire me.

"Avevi detto che potevo venire con te" dissi, e la mia voce mi parve così disperata da turbarmi per prima.

"Ora è così" rispose Sesshomaru, come se fosse ovvio.

Improvvisamente la realtà mi cadde addosso come un secchio di acqua fredda, e fu dolorosa quanto sorprendente. Guardando indietro ai miei ricordi di pochi giorni prima, mi rendevo conto che lui non mi aveva mai fatto capire che sarei sempre rimasta con lui da quel momento in poi. Io avevo pensato che fosse venuto per farmi restare con sé per sempre, ma per lui la nostra avventura aveva una durata determinata. Una durata molto breve, a dire la verità.

Mi sentivo stupida. Mai mi ero sentita così stupida in vita mia. Sognavo grandi viaggi, nemici con cui combattere e luoghi da conoscere...e lui pensava a dove lasciarmi una volta finita la missione che aveva proposto.

Mi avrebbe lasciata. Di nuovo.

"Non voglio" lo informai.

Sesshomaru si accigliò e distolse la sua mano dalla mia.

"Non vuoi cosa?"

"Non voglio andare in nessun villaggio umano"

Ci fissammo entrambi, come se la decisione del mio destino fosse dipesa da chi avrebbe distolto lo sguardo per primo. Nessuno dei due voleva perdere, eravamo troppo testardi.

"Non decideremo ora, Rin" mi informò, e la sua voce non dava luogo a discussioni. "So che lì non eri felice, e cercherò un posto in cui tu possa esserlo"

_Come può avere la testa così dura?_ , mi chiedevo. Non potevo credere che avrei dovuto continuare a spiegarmi. Cosa non era chiaro nel fatto che non ci fosse alcun posto al mondo in cui avrei voluto essere se non al suo fianco?

"Sono felice con te" dissi a bassa voce. Ma poiché il suo udito era molto buono, sapevo che poteva sentirmi.

Pensai che mi avrebbe fatta contenta, come quando ero bambina, ma rimasi nuovamente sorpresa.

"Con me non puoi stare" rispose, distogliendo gli occhi da me.

Ero stupita che non riuscisse a guardarmi negli occhi, sembrava quasi che si vergognasse per qualcosa. Il ricordo di quanto avevo visto la notte precedente tra lui e quella demone dai capelli rossi mi tornò in mente. Mi chiesi se avessi frainteso la loro relazione, e in realtà erano più che partner sessuali.

_Forse sono una coppia, in un modo molto strano...e io mi sto mettendo in mezzo._ Odiavo l'idea a un punto da causarmi un disagio fisico. Non avevo mai immaginato Sesshomaru come il tipo di demone impegnato in coppia, sembrava troppo freddo, troppo solitario.

Ma non lo vedevo da molti anni. Era molto probabile che fosse cambiato durante quel tempo, e ora poteva essere una persona diversa. Di fronte a me improvvisamente non vedevo più il mio amico, tutore o altro...vedevo uno sconosciuto.

"Mi avevi detto che potevo venire con te" ripetei, e sentii le lacrime nei miei occhi sul punto di scendere, ma le tenni a bada, "Avevo capito che sarebbe stato...permanente"

Il suo sguardo, ancora una volta, non implicò nulla di specifica. Avrei voluto entrare nella sua testa per leggere i suoi pensieri, ma sarebbero comunque parsi illeggibili. 

"Non te l'ho mai detto" rispose.

Beh, ecco la mia risposta. Con così tanta fretta ero corsa fuori dal villaggio lasciandomi tutto alle spalle, che in nessun momento gli avevo chiesto fino a quando avesse intenzione di portarmi con sé...evidentemente non per molto.

Mi sentivo tradita, ma sapevo di non avere alcun fondamento. Sesshomaru mi avrebbe spiegato fin dall'inizio se io avessi chiesto, quindi non avevo nessuno da incolpare se non me stessa. Eppure il dolore rimaneva.

"Perché non posso stare con te?" chiesi, e anche se sembravo una bambina, non potei contenere la domanda.

Sesshomaru si allontanò da me, mettendo quanto più spazio possibile tra noi prima di rispondere:

"Non è la cosa migliore per nessuno dei due".

Il resto della giornata camminammo in silenzio, io un po' dietro di lui, perché la verità era che non volevo vedere la sua faccia. Avevo paura che a un certo punto le lacrime potessero rigare il mio viso e che lui le vedesse.

Con la notizia che mi aveva appena lanciato, sapevo che ci rimanevano solo tre giorni insieme, forse un paio in più in modo da poter trovare un posto ottimale dove lasciarmi, ma poi sarebbe scomparso di nuovo, e sarei rimasta sola con molte persone che non potevano né volevano capirmi. Era così ingiusto che avevo persino cominciato a chiedermi se non sarebbe stato meglio se lui non fosse mai apparso nel villaggio.

_No_ , mi dissi, _lui mi mancava ed è tornato nel momento giusto per portarmi via da lì, devo essere grata._ Ma come potevo, sapendo che mi avrebbe abbandonato di nuovo? Secondo lui, avrebbe cercato un altro posto in cui io potessi essere veramente felice, e se in qualsiasi momento io avessi potuto influenzare la sua decisione, non ci saremmo messi d'accordo su alcun posto. Io volevo solo stare con lui, perché non poteva permettermelo?

_Stai aspettando qualcuno che non tornerà per te, Rin._

La voce della vecchia Kaede risuonò nella mia testa, ricordandomi qualcosa che aveva detto non molto tempo prima. Ero ancora arrabbiata con lei, e avrei voluto che quello che mi aveva detto in quel momento non fosse vero, ma pensandoci razionalmente...aveva assolutamente ragione. Avevo fatto in modo che la mia vita fosse in attesa di Sesshomaru, che aveva promesso di tornare per me, ma non aveva mai specificato per quanto tempo.

Mi ero inventata il 'per sempre' e un nuovo inizio, che era solo una mia illusione. Con dispiacere mi rendevo conto che, sebbene Sesshomaru fosse davanti a me, lo stavo ancora aspettando. Non letteralmente, ma metaforicamente, lui era lì ma al tempo stesso non mi offriva ciò che avevo sognato per così tanto tempo. Sembrava che fosse ancora lontano da me.

"Stanotte ci fermiamo qui" annunciò Sesshomaru.

Ero così distratta che non avevo nemmeno notato che il sole era già calato. Mi guardai intorno ma non c'erano grotte, comunque la temperatura era gradevole, così pensai che avremmo dormito fuori.

"Vado a cercare da mangiare" disse. "Non allontanarti troppo"

"Va bene"

Lo sentii allontanarsi e pensai che avrei potuto piangere tranquillamente se lo avessi voluto, ma non ero dell'umore adatto. Mi sentivo turbata, ingannata...e affamata, avevamo mangiato qualcosa lungo la strada, ma molto tempo prima.

Un suono attirò la mia attenzione e, spostando alcuni cespugli per rintracciare la fonte, vidi dei pozzi con sorgenti calde. Sorrisi compiaciuta nel vedere il fumo che usciva dall'acqua e immaginai di togliermi il sudore di dosso e sentirmi di nuovo pulita. Mi voltai per far sapere a Sesshomaru che avrei fatto un bagno, ma mi accorsi che non c'era. Bene, finalmente un po' di intimità.

Mi tolsi il vestito e lo lasciai piegato sotto un albero, quindi immersi il piede nell'acqua per testare la temperatura. Era perfetta.

Con un sospiro di sollievo scivolai completamente nell'acqua e mi appoggiai contro le pareti di roccia, sentendomi rilassata e come nuova. Ma il silenzio e la mancanza di attività mi permisero di pensare, e questo portò la mia mente a navigare in riflessioni che preferivo non ricordare troppo.

_Non è un cammino di rose quello che si percorre nella mano di un demone, soprattutto se sei umana._ Di nuovo la mia mente evocava la vecchia Kaede, ricordandomi come mi avesse consigliato di dimenticare i miei sentimenti per Sesshomaru, dicendomi che alla fine sarei rimasta ferita. Le avevo detto che non provavo sentimenti romantici per lui, ma quanto ero stata sciocca nel credere che non potesse farmi male, anche se i miei sentimenti erano puramente innocenti! Lo stimavo troppo che non mi importava cosa mi avrebbe fatto o come mi avrebbe trattato.

Mi aveva ferito dicendomi che non potevo rimanere al suo fianco e una parte di me si chiedeva se era perché ero umana. Avevo sempre creduto di essere più speciale per lui di qualsiasi essere umano, dopotutto mi aveva permesso di stare con lui per quasi tutta la mia infanzia. Ma avevo sbagliato a supporre che sarebbe stato sempre così? Non ero più la stessa tenera bambina che si arrampicava sulla sua schiena e volava con lui nel cielo. Le mie domande insistenti, le mie urla di felicità, il mio bisogno di esprimere quello che pensavo...forse tutte quelle caratteristiche erano fastidiose per lui ora che ero cresciuta.

Immaginai di poter cambiare, ma non conoscevo alcun altro modo di essere se non il mio.

_Non devo disturbarlo tanto_ , mi dissi, _meno domande, devo essere meno fastidiosa...devo essere più tranquilla e riservata._ Sì, lo avrei fatto, avrei provato a essere un po' meno me stessa, e forse allora, solo allora, Sesshomaru mi avrebbe consentito di stare al suo fianco.

Mi alzai, perché l'acqua calda iniziava a farmi venire le vertigini, e mi preparai per vestirmi. Solo nel momento in cui il mio piede toccò l'erba e il mio corpo si mosse in avanti...i cespugli si aprirono di scatto e Sesshomaru apparve di fronte a me.

Capii subito che non si aspettava di incontrarmi, l'espressione sorpresa sul suo viso era troppo evidente per pensare che lo avesse fatto apposta. Il suo sguardo si proiettò sul mio corpo, e per qualche ragione incomprensibile rimasi immobile, non so se a causa dello shock o se avevo più vertigini di quanto pensassi...ma non riuscii a muovermi né a dire niente. Nessun pensiero coerente mi passò per la testa.

I secondi passarono e all'improvviso sentii freddo. Solo allora mi resi conto di essere completamente nuda davanti a Sesshomaru e, imbarazzata, feci per coprirmi o per saltare di nuovo in acqua. Ma lui ebbe un'espressione strana, la più strana che gli avessi mai visto, e divenne completamente rosso. Rallentai i miei movimenti, troppo affascinata da quelle guance scarlatte.

"Scusa" mormorò e rapidamente richiuse i cespugli, scomparendo dalla mia vista.

Dire che ero confusa era poco. Sesshomaru aveva reagito come se non avesse mai visto una donna nuda in vita sua, e sapevo bene che lo aveva fatto. Vedere la demone dai capelli rossa non lo aveva sconvolto tanto, ma vedere me lo sorprendeva?

Se non lo avessi visto arrossire e distogliere lo sguardo, avrei pensato che fosse un insulto alla mia persona. E quella faccia...quella strana espressione che gli avevo visto, un mix di desiderio e sorpresa...era stata incredibile, e volevo vederla di nuovo.

Avevo il mio yukata in mano, che avevo allungato per prenderlo da terra, ma esitai prima di indossarlo. Era la mia occasione per mostrare una versione più nuova e matura di me stessa, una più simile alla demone che era riuscita a sedurlo, e finalmente allontanarmi dalla bambina che lui vedeva. Era il momento di prendere il mio destino in mano e avrei cominciato proprio quella notte.

Gettando il vestito per terra, camminai nuda sull'erba alla ricerca di Sesshomaru.


	9. Capitolo Nove

Separai i cespugli in cui avevo visto scomparire Sesshomaru pochi istanti prima, ma non sembrava esserci traccia di lui. Non mi andava di passeggiare nuda per la foresta per cercarlo...ma avevo preso la decisione di sedurlo ed ero decisa a rispettarla.

Non era una notte particolarmente fredda, ma tremai comunque quando si alzò una leggera brezza che mi fece venire la pelle d'oca. Mi strofinai le braccia cercando di scaldarle e mi misi a camminare.

_Dove si è cacciato?_ , mi chiesi. Sesshomaru non mi sembrava il tipo di persona che si potesse classificare come 'codardo', dopotutto lo avevo visto affrontare innumerevoli demoni il doppio o il triplo delle due dimensioni, per poter ritenere che potesse spaventarsi. Ma la sua scomparsa era abbastanza chiara per non comprendere: mi stava evitando.

In qualche modo io, una piccola e miserabile umana, ero riuscita a renderlo abbastanza nervoso da farlo sparire, e quel pensiero mi fece sorridere. Non sapevo cosa significasse, ma ero decisamente ansiosa di scoprirlo.

Sentii dei passi dietro di me e mi voltai rapidamente, aspettandomi di vedere il mio guardiano dai capelli bianchi e gli occhi dorati. Ma ovviamente non ero solita avere quel tipo di fortuna.

"Bene, bene, bene, ma cosa abbiamo qui?"

Anche se non riuscivo a vedere nel buio, identificai la voce come maschile, profonda e grave, perversa come solo la voce di un uomo poteva essere quando vedeva una donna nuda. Decisi silenziosamente nella mia testa che ero di fronte a un demone, perché un qualsiasi essere umano non sarebbe stato in grado di vedermi nell'oscurità.

Il panico si installò nel mio stomaco come un secchio d'acqua gelata sopra la mia testa e lentamente iniziai a indietreggiare. Sapevo quando mi trovavo davanti a una battaglia persa e, senza che fosse iniziata, potevo già sapere come sarebbe finita. Non volevo rimanere lì da sola.

Aprii la bocca per urlare, perché ovunque Sesshomaru fosse andato, non poteva essere troppo lontano, e sicuramente sarebbe giunto in mio aiuto. Lo aveva sempre fatto. Ma ci fu uno spostamento d'aria dietro di me, come se qualcosa si stesse avvicinando velocemente, e prima che mi rendessi conto di cosa stava succedendo, la mia bocca era coperta da una mano che mi impediva di chiedere soccorso.

"Un'acquisizione attraente, senza dubbio" disse una seconda voce direttamente nel mio orecchio.

"È un'umana, quindi non resisterà molto, ma ci farà divertire per un po'" mormorò la prima voce prima di lasciare le ombre.

Un allarme suonò nella mia testa quando vidi chi stavo affrontando. Era un demone di grossa corporatura, di struttura umano, ma con la lingua di una vipera e gli occhi allungati come quelli di un serpente. Alla base della sua spina dorsale vidi un lungo arto che si arrotolava a terra, la cui punta si spostava da un lato all'altro, causando un suono sferzante nella notte. E immaginai che l'altro demone che mi stava trattenendo appartenesse alla stessa specie.

Davanti ai loro sguardi affamati e senza vergogna, sentii molto freddo, e mi coprii con le mani nel tentativo di impedire loro di guardarmi, di divorarmi con gli occhi. Lungi dal sentirmi desiderata, come mi era successa mentre Sesshomaru mi osservava, ora mi sentivo disgustata e terrorizzata.

Mi venne in mente il ricordo di Haru che mi schiacciava a terra e mi strappava i vestiti. Se avevo temuto le intenzioni di un essere umano, ora avrei voluto che si aprisse un buco nel terreno per portarmi via...perché quel demone faceva sembrare Haru un santo in confronto.

"Non dovresti coprirti, piccola creatura" disse a bassa voce quello dietro di me, allontanandomi bruscamente le mani.

"Non ti faremo del male" aggiunse l'altro, cercando di abbindolarmi, mentre si avvicinava lentamente.

Ma vidi la menzogna nei suoi occhi, il sorriso sardonico sulle sue labbra. Cominciai tremare e mi agitai disperatamente da una parte all'altra. Loro ridevano, divertiti al pensiero di avere una sfida minima, ma non ero pronta a rinunciare.

Mentre mi separavano le gambe e ridevano piano, colsi l'occasione e chiusi i denti il più forte possibile sulla mano che mi zittiva. Il demone urlò di dolore e la tirò via immediatamente, ma non prima di avermi fatto assaggiare il suo sangue caldo e acido che mi colò in gola. Lo ingoiai senza pensare e lanciai l'urlo più forte che i miei polmoni potessero sostenere.

Mi fermò un improvviso colpo al lato del mio viso, che mi lasciò stesa a terra e un po' stordita. In qualche modo sapevo che quella non era la piena forza del demone, si era soltanto trattenuto per non rompere prematuramente il suo nuovo giocattolo. Ma non ci sarebbe voluto molto, ne ero certa.

Uno di loro mi prese per il collo e mi sollevò da terra, bloccando qualsiasi entrata d'aria nel mio corpo.

"Pensi di averci guadagnato qualcosa, cagna?" mi urlò in faccia, "non devi necessariamente essere viva per quello che abbiamo in mente"

"Ci servi lo stesso da morta" appoggiò l'altro, posando i suoi sporchi artigli sul mio stomaco.

Iniziava davvero a girarmi la testa, ma non ero così smarrita da non capire quello che stavano dicendo, e un anelito di paura mi attraversò da testa a piedi. Iniziai a calciare come un'ossessa, sperando che alcuni dei miei colpi avrebbero raggiunto il bersaglio e sarei stata rilasciata, ma non trovai altro che aria nella mia traiettoria.

_Dannazione, continua a lottare, Rin._ mi dissi, ma era più facile a dirsi che a farsi. Iniziavo a stancarmi e pensai che quella era la fine più tragica che potesse venirmi in mente...ma non fu affatto la mia fine.

Improvvisamente la pressione sul mio collo cessò e io caddi a terra, tossendo più che potevo. Ero quasi svenuta, ma feci un respiro profondo nonostante il dolore alla gola e sopportai.

"No, per favore!" sentii pregare uno dei demoni. La sua voce, che era suonata minacciosa poco prima, ora non era altro che uno strillo spaventato.

Mi chiesi vagamente cosa potesse provocare paura in un demone del genere, ma non ci volle molto per trovare la risposta. Conoscevo una persona in grado di farlo. Solo quando riuscii, alzai la testa e attraverso la cortina dei miei capelli vidi la scena più terrificante della mia vita.

Sesshomaru era coperto di sangue, gli occhi dorati aperte e le labbra tirate indietro in un ringhio. I suoi artigli sostenevano davanti a sé il corpo inerte di uno dei demoni. Cercai di ricordare se avevo sentito un urlo o il rumore di un combattimento, ma no, quella morte era stata rapida e silenziosa, pragmatica. Ero a malapena consapevole di ciò che stava accadendo mentre Sesshomaru, in un impeto di rabbia, trafiggeva la creatura con le sue mani e la gettava a terra come se non fosse altro che un vecchio straccio.

Rimasi senza fiato, chiedendomi chi fosse quell'essere davanti a me. Per quanto avesse la faccia di Sesshomaru di sempre, la sua espressione furiosa, il suo istinto omicida, facevano apparire i suoi occhi come quelli di uno sconosciuto. Mentre fissavo la scena con sorpresa, l'altro demone cercò di scappare, ma chiaramente non riuscì ad andare molto lontano con una gamba piegata com'era e un braccio appeso, inerte, da semplici fili di muscolo rotto. La sola vista mi fece venire di nuovo la nausea.

Sesshomaru lo raggiunse in un batter d'occhio, lo prese per il collo e gli trafisse il petto con gli artigli affilati. Lo seppi perché vidi la sua mano uscire dall'altra parte e tenere il cuore della sua vittima nel suo palmo. Tutto in meno di un secondo. In un battito di ciglia, Sesshomaru aveva spezzato due vite senza muovere un solo capello.

Dovevo aver emesso un grido di qualche tipo, perché improvvisamente Sesshomaru mi fissò e, rilasciando il demone, avanzò nella mia direzione. Forse fu l'unica volta in vita mia in cui avrei preferito non essere notata.

_Che diamine ho appena visto?_ , continuavo a chiedermi. Avevo già visto Sesshomaru uccidere demoni prima, non era una novità, ma...non così. Mai in quel modo così intenso, come se avesse una speciale sete di vendetta contro quei due, come se fosse stato ferito nel profondo del suo essere e avesse voluto fargliela pagare cara.

_Ma perché sono sorpresa?_ , mi dissi e, nonostante la stranezza di quel pensiero, mi rendevo conto che non potevo essere tanto ingenua. Era un demone, dopotutto! E anche piuttosto potente. Penso che una parte di me sapesse che Sesshomaru potesse agire in maniera così...mostruosa, ma non me l'aveva mai mostrato così da vicino, così direttamente, e rimasi molto stupita. Avrei preferito a pensare a lui come a quella persona gentile e compassionevole che mi aveva salvato la vita innumerevoli volte. Non smetteva di esserlo...ma non potevo ignorare quell'aspetto crudele e sanguinoso a cui avevo appena assistito. Anche quei lati facevano parte di lui, convivevano dentro di lui opposti ad altri, ed ero stata una stupida a non capirlo prima. Il problema era che non sapevo come reagire.

Non avevo mai avuto paura di lui. Per me, era sempre stato il mio protettore, il mio amico, l'essere che per qualche ragione si era preso cura di un'umana debole come me, e voleva proteggermi. Non mi aveva mai dato una ragione per avere paura di lui...ma in quel momento sì. Vedendolo camminare a passo svelto, con il fuoco negli occhi e il sangue sulle zanne, temetti per la mia vita in modo completamente assurdo, non che mi facesse del male, sapevo che non lo avrebbe fatto. Ebbi paura della sua rabbia, della sua delusione.

"Per favore" supplicai con voce rauca, e lui si fermò.

Rimanemmo entrambi in silenzio, io con una mano sulla bocca per evitare di vomitare quello che avevo mangiato quel giorno, e lui mentre aspettava che io parlassi. Sollevò un sopracciglio in un arco perfetto e capii che al momento non era di umore paziente.

Non sapevo cosa volesse sentire, quindi mi limitai a scusarmi ancora e ancora, supponendo che qualunque fosse la ragione per cui era arrabbiato con me, avrei potuto ammorbidirlo con le scuse. Le lacrime mi pizzicavano gli occhi, ma mi rifiutai di versarle, avrei reso le cose ancora più tese.

"Rin" la voce di Sesshomaru mi interruppe.

Si chinò di fronte a me e mi prese per la mascella, non bruscamente ma con sufficiente fermezza da non lasciarmi andare, anche se non pensavo nemmeno di provarci. Mi osservò per un paio di secondi che diventarono eterni nella mia testa e, anche se ero ancora nuda, in nessun momento lui distolse gli occhi dai miei.

"Cosa cercavi di fare?"

Sviai lo sguardo sul terreno, sugli alberi, sul cielo scuro sopra le nostre teste...qualsiasi cosa per non vedere la delusione nei suoi occhi. Quale risposta avrei potuto dargli?

"Niente, una...sciocchezza" dissi piano. "Non volevo fare nulla di particolare..."

"Mentimi un'altra volta e ti lascerò nel primo villaggio umano che troverò lungo la strada" mi interruppe improvvisamente.

La sua voce fu come una frusta e fui costretta a guardarlo di nuovo in faccia. Odiava le bugie, lo sapevo, ma avevo creduto che in quel caso fosse meglio che non conoscesse le stupide ragioni che mi avevano portato a camminare per la foresta da sola e nuda. Voleva umiliarmi ancora di più? Un brivido mi percorse la spina dorsale e temetti che potesse realizzare quella minaccia, e probabilmente per questo parlai:

"Io...ti stavo cercando"

"Per cosa?"

Mi strinsi nelle spalle, togliendo la mascella dalla sua mano e massaggiandomi la gola dolorante. Potei sentire il rossore della vergogna sulle mie guance, ma se davvero voleva saperlo, glielo avrei detto:

"Per sedurti"

Lui mi fissò, e non fece un solo gesto per far capire cosa gli passava per la testa. Era impassibile, potevo quasi convincermi di non aver detto nulla perché non c'era alcuna reazione da parte sua.

_Pensa che sia un'idiota_ , mi dissi, _e chi non lo penserebbe dopo lo spettacolino che ho appena fornito?_

Dèi, avrei potuto cambiare il mio nome in 'imbecille'! Non avevo imparato abbastanza dalla vita per non mettermi in quel tipo di situazioni stupide? La vecchia Kaede aveva sempre detto che ero troppo spontanea per il mio bene. Quando decidevo qualcosa, dovevo farlo e il resto del mondo poteva andare a quel paese per quanto mi riguardava.

_Ma questa volta è andata male_ , pensai, dopo altri colpi di tosse.

Volevo coprire il mio corpo nudo e cercai di farlo capire a Sesshomaru con dei segni, ma se lui lo notò, certamente mi ignorò.

"Cercavi di...sedurmi" ripeté Sesshomaru lentamente, come se le parole non fossero vere e aspettava che io lo correggessi.

Le mie guance arrossirono e mi coprii il petto con le mani. Pensava di umiliarmi ulteriormente, come se non ne avessi già abbastanza.

"Sì, dannazione" dissi seccata, "è così difficile da credere...?"

"Che tu sia stata così irresponsabile? Sì, lo è" sottolineò con la sua voce imponente, "hai idea di quanto sei stata vicina a essere stuprata e uccisa stanotte?"

Il panico tornò nel mio stomaco, come se non fossi ancora al sicuro, anche se i miei nemici erano chiaramente passati a miglior vita. Ma a volte la paura non svanisce così facilmente.

"Io...eh...non...non lo so..."

Lui rimase in silenzio, guardandomi con quegli occhi freddi, lasciandomi a balbettare finché la mia voce divenne un sussurro molto basso e insignificante. Solo allora mi zittii, perché capii che avevo perso.

"Lascia perdere il tuo sciocco piano di sedurmi, Rin, non funzionerà e risparmierai dei guai a entrambi"

Ahia. Mi accigliai e mi morsi il labbro. Improvvisamente dimenticai la mia paura, verso i demoni che avevano cercando di approfittare di me, e verso lo stesso Sesshomaru e il massacro che avevo appena visto svolgersi davanti ai miei occhi. Vergogna e rabbia occuparono tutta la mia mente. Una parte di me voleva urlargli addosso per avermi fatto sentire una stupida, e un'altra parte voleva piangere per aver insinuato che gli causavo problemi. Era l'ultima cosa che volevo.

Ma...dèi, dovevo sapere se almeno avrei avuto una possibilità a un certo punto.

"Bene, non lo farò più" concordai, "ma ho una domanda per te"

Lui parve riluttante, quindi gli ricordai che non molto tempo prima aveva promesso di rispondere a qualsiasi mia domanda, non importava quanto fosse fastidiosa o stupida. Sapevo di poterlo condurre dove volevo così, e lo confermai quando annuì molto impercettibilmente.

"Quando mi hai visto nuda" iniziai, ignorando l'esplosione di calore nel mio corpo, "cosa...hai pensato di me?"

Lo osservai, aspettando di riuscire a intravedere quell'espressione che gli avevo visto accanto alle sorgenti calde. Attesi che distogliesse lo sguardo, facesse un respiro profondo o che le sue guance si colorassero...ma non perse affatto un respiro. Così tanto sforzo e alla fine scoprivo che me l'ero immaginato, era dura da accettare. Volevo credere di avere la capacità di renderlo nervoso come mi rendeva lui, ma o non era affatto così, o lo nascondeva molto bene.

_No, non accetterò così facilmente._

"Cos'hai pensato di me, Sesshomaru?" ripetei, e questa volta avvicinai il mio corpo al suo. "Ti faccio provare qualcosa?"

Una parte di me pensò che non avrei visto alcuna reazione e non sarei rimasta sorpresa se fosse stato così. Ecco perché mi risultò così dolce quando distolse lo sguardo dal mio. Lui affrontava le sfide frontalmente, sempre...il fatto che non riuscisse a guardarmi in faccia, poteva solo significare che lo stavo rendendo abbastanza nervoso da non voler rispondere alla mia domanda, provando che avevo ragione. Potevo fargli effetto a livello fisico.

Solo allora mi concessi un grande sorriso.

"Ti piace vedermi così!" praticamente gridai con entusiasmo, "forse i miei tentativi di seduzione non sono i migliori, ma non puoi ignorare che ti ho causato una reazione"

"Non so di cosa stai parlando" rispose con voce chiara e ferma.

Si alzò per allontanarsi da me, ma sapevo che se lo avessi lasciato, non saremmo mai più stati così vicini, né sarei stata abbastanza coraggiosa da rifarlo. No, dovevo almeno farlo confessare. Non lo avrei forzato, né lo avrei più disturbato se non gli fosse piaciuto, ma volevo sentirglielo dire. Lo presi per un braccio e fermai la sua fuga.

"Non ti sto chiedendo nulla di particolare, Sesshomaru...solo che tu mi ritenga più della bambina che lasciasti in quel villaggio. Perché, sai una cosa? La bambina è cresciuta e...vuole stare con te"

Lo guardai negli occhi, sentendo di aver rimosso un altro strato di vestiti e ora ero più nuda di prima, se ciò fosse stato remotamente possibile. Gli avevo rivelato il mio desiderio più segreto e, se lui non avesse provato lo stesso, ero pronta ad affrontarlo a testa alta.

Quello per cui non ero pronta, però, era che lui mi ignorasse e fingesse che io non avessi nemmeno aperto bocca. Sesshomaru non mi guardava nemmeno, come se le mie parole non fossero nulla, e mi fece arrabbiare considerevolmente. Mi irritava che le persone mi ignorassero, come se fossi invisibile, e quella non era un'eccezione.

"Vigliacco" mormorai prima di alzarmi.

Ma l'aria si fece più pesante intorno a noi e la temperatura sembrò scendere di diversi gradi. Mi guardai alle spalle, credendo che ci potesse essere un altro demone nelle vicinanze e maledicendo la mia mancanza di vestiti, quando all'improvviso mi resi conto che era Sesshomaru a modificare la natura. I suoi occhi divampavano come fiamme ardenti e il suo corpo era teso come una corda.

"Mi dispiace, Rin, ma devo farlo" annunciò.

Così in fretta che a malapena riuscii a realizzare ciò che stava accadendo, Sesshomaru colmò la distanza tra noi e mi imprigionò contro l'albero dietro di me. Mi prese per i polsi e li appoggiò sulla corteccia sopra la mia testa.

Il mio corpo si riscaldò di diversi gradi, ribollendo nelle zone in cui mi toccava, e attesi di sentire la paura che avevo provato con i demoni precedenti. Ma con mia sorpresa, desideravo solo che si avvicinasse, che mi toccasse ancora di più, e non ero sicura che tutto ciò avesse senso.

"Fare cosa?" chiesi, e la mia voce suonò così bassa che pensai non mi avesse sentita, ma ancora una volta mi ricordai che il suo udito era superiore al mio.

"Ti fidi di me?" chiese, come cambiando argomento.

Lo guardai confusa, chiedendomi cosa stesse facendo. Sesshomaru era sempre stato criptico, era sempre stato impossibile conoscere i pensieri nella sua testa, ma in quel momento ero più disorientata del solito.

"Perché? Che intendi fare?"

"Ti fidi di me?" chiese di nuovo, ignorando il mio desiderio di una risposta chiara.

"Sì"

Improvvisamente ebbi la strana sensazione di aver siglato un patto con il diavolo. Non so spiegare chiaramente quel presentimento che mi attraversò, ma in qualche modo sapevo di aver appena accettato qualcosa di irreversibile.

"Resta ferma" mi avvertì con quella voce inflessibile, mentre avvicinava il suo corpo al mio.

Prima di rendermi conto di cosa stava succedendo, Sesshomaru avvicinò la sua bocca e chiuse le zanne sul mio collo. Ebbi appena il tempo di essere sorpresa, perché avvertii un dolore tanto acuto quanto breve, una scia insopportabile che durò solo un momento, poi riuscii a respirare di nuovo.

Non appena Sesshomaru si allontanò, mi posai la mano sul collo, che era caldo e mi tirava, ma per quanto feci scorrere le dite nell'area ferita, non trovai tracce di sangue. Lo guardai interrogativamente, ma lui non diede ulteriori spiegazioni. Mi gettò il mantello di pelliccia che portava sempre intorno alle spalle e si voltò per andarsene. Sapevo che non si sarebbe allontanato molto, ma abbastanza perché non ci sentissimo reciprocamente soffocati dalla presenza dell'altro. Sentivo Sesshomaru su tutto il mio corpo e qualcosa mi diceva che anche per lui era così. Intenso.

Mentre lo guardavo allontanarsi, non potei fare a meno di chiedermi se quel morso fosse stato una punizione...o qualcos'altro che mi sfuggiva. Le sue successive parole non fecero molta luce sulla mia domanda:

"Non farlo mai più, Rin. O non sarò responsabile delle mie azioni".


	10. Capitolo Dieci

I seguenti tre giorni trascorsero in uno scomodo silenzio, interrotto solo da alcuni commenti e/o domande che dovevano per forza essere espresse verbalmente per poter comunicare. Altrimenti, io e Sesshomaru passammo molto tempo durante la giornata fingendo che l'altro non ci fosse.

Per lui non doveva essere affatto complicato, era abituato al mutismo, ma io sentivo di dovermi mordere la lingua ogni tanto per non mettermi a urlare. E la parte peggiore era che era un problema tutto mio: dalla notte in cui ero stata salvata dai demoni, non ero in grado di dire una sola parola, né di guardarlo negli occhi, troppo imbarazzata e confuse per poter reagire di conseguenza. Lui, lungi dal preoccuparsi, si era semplicemente unito al silenzio per comodità.

Lo guardai interrogativamente, e non per la prima volta durante la giornata, desiderai avvicinarmi e abbracciarlo. Non necessariamente per un motivo sessuale (anche se era una questione ancora sospesa nella mia testa), volevo abbracciarlo come un amico che non vedevo da molto e che mi mancava ancora di più. Era ridicolo che avendolo così vicino dovessi trattenermi, come se non fosse stato affatto lì, come se non fosse mai tornato per me.

_E forse si sta pentendo di essere venuto a prendermi_ , sottolineò la mia testa, dopotutto gli avevo causato troppi problemi ultimamente.

Senza volerlo, mi vennero in mente dei lampi di quella notte, immagini da incubo con quegli uomini-serpenti che cercavano di toccarmi e di cui ancora sentivo gli artigli sulla pelle. Mi ricordai il sangue acido e viscido che mi era scivolato in gola nel momento in cui avevo morso uno e l'altro mi aveva colpito alla guancia quando l'avevo fatto infuriare. Tremavo solo al pensiero di quanto fossi stata vicina a diventare carne tritata, e quasi desiderai di non aver iniziato la mia campagna per sedurre Sesshomaru quella notte...quasi.

Incapace di evitarlo, lanciai un'altra occhiata al mio compagno, e solo allora altri tipi di ricordi mi riempirono la testa, e non avevano nulla a che fare con gli incubi. Ricordai Sesshomaru che osservava il mio corpo con espressione sorpresa, distogliendo lo sguardo e diventando rosso (o almeno così mi era sembrato). Ricordai il suo morso sulla pelle, che per quanto fosse stato doloroso, in qualche modo era stato...erotico e molto intimo.

Non l'avevo visto mordere la demone dai capelli rossi con cui si era unito nel bosco qualche notte prima, quindi bene o male almeno ora condividevamo qualcosa solo tra noi due, e ciò mi rendeva enormemente felice.

Lui girò la testa e fissò gli occhi su di me e io, rossa di imbarazzo, mi feci avanti ed evitai di guardarlo in faccia.

_Sei un'idiota_ , mi dissi, appoggiando furtivamente la mano sopra il mio petto, cercando di controllare il battito del mio cuore pazzo. Diamine, lo desideravo! Quell'incontro con i demoni e il Sesshomaru sanguinario (una cosa nuova per me) non mi avevano affatto allontanato dal mio obiettivo di sedurlo. Tutta la situazione mi aveva fatto paura, ma ciò non significava che mi sarei arresa, solo che da quel momento avrei pensato ad agire in modo più cauto e intelligente. Non spogliandomi senza una ragione apparente, avevo già visto che non funzionava...

"È lì" disse improvvisamente Sesshomaru, puntando il dito verso un laghetto in lontananza.

Era la prima volta che mi parlava dopo tre giorni se non per chiedermi se avevo fame, quindi pensai che fossimo sul punto di raggiungere una destinazione importante. Mi chiedevo se il villaggio di origine di Jaken fosse nelle vicinanze, e immaginai un'intera truppa di piccoli demoni verdi. Il mio cuore si rallegrò un po' nonostante la tristezza di quella missione.

"Bene, allora sbrighiamoci"

Il cammino fu faticoso, eravamo sotto il sole, senza il riparo degli alberi a mezzogiorno, ma nessuno dei due voleva riposarsi. Non pensavo di poter sopportare altri silenzi imbarazzanti, volevo andare al villaggio una volta per tutte e parlare con altre perso...beh, demoni.

Tuttavia, un po' più tardi, a pochi metri dal lago, una leggera sensazione di disagio mi assalì, e sembrò crescere a ogni passo che compievo verso la nostra destinazione. Per quanto strano, nonostante il caldo e lo sforzo, all'improvviso sentivo freddo, come se fossimo entrati in una tempesta senza che me ne accorgessi.

Mi strinsi nelle braccia e proseguii, sentendomi come all'interno di una gelida tormenta di neve, e guardai la schiena di Sesshomaru di fronte a me, sorpresa di vedere che non tremava. Il problema sembrava solo mio.

Improvvisamente i miei piedi sembrarono mutarsi in piombo e un buco mi si formò nella bocca dello stomaco. Ignorai il più possibile la sensazione, ma divenne aggressiva al punto da costringermi a fermarmi e sedermi appoggiando la schiena a un albero, concentrandomi solo sulla respirazione. Provai a pensare se avessi mangiato qualcosa di avariato ultimamente, ma non mi venne in mente nulla di specifico.

"Rin" mi chiamò Sesshomaru, "stai bene?"

Si accovacciò accanto a me e mi mise una mano sulla fronte. Sentii un po' più calore, ma non abbastanza da smettere di stringermi nelle braccia.

_Perché ho così tanto freddo?_

“Io...” provai a parlare, ma la mia voce era pastosa, insignificante, “non mi...sento...bene...”

Lui annuì e mi prese tra le sue braccia. Nonostante fosse bello essere così vicina a Sesshomaru, non mi piaceva essere trasportata quando ero in grado di camminare, mi faceva sentire come le fanciulle in difficoltà dei racconti, e non mi ero mai identificata con nessuna di loro. Sarei scesa, ma presto divenne chiaro che il mio corpo non rispondeva ai comandi del mio cervello, quindi mi lasciai andare.

“Sono...malata?” chiesi.

Dovevo averlo detto ad alta voce, perché Sesshomaru mi rispose:

“Una cosa simile, ma starai meglio tra un momento”

Appoggiai la testa sulla sua spalla sentendo le sue parole rassicuranti, e dovetti essermi addormentata con l'oscillazione del suo corpo mentre ci allontanavamo sul sentiero opposto.

Mi svegliai dopo quelle che sembrarono ore, con un incredibile miglioramento del mio corpo. Mi alzai dalla terra frondosa e mossi i muscoli. Niente mi faceva male, non avevo più freddo e avevo nuovamente la mia solita energia. Era come se il malessere non ci fosse mai stato.

“Pensavo che potessi avvicinarti abbastanza al lago, anche solo per qualche minuto, ma non sarà possibile”

Mi voltai verso Sesshomaru, che stava in piedi accanto a un albero e guardava il lago all'orizzonte. A causa della posizione del sole, mi resi conto che non dovevo essermi addormentata per più di qualche minuto. Ma com'era possibile che in così poco tempo mi sentivo di nuovo perfettamente? Non doveva essere un comune malessere, niente che riguardasse con cibo freddo o avariato. Era qualcosa di diverso, qualcosa di soprannaturale su cui non avevo alcun controllo.

“Perché non riesco ad avvicinarmi?”

Lui girò la testa e fui sorpreso di vedere delusione, o forse tristezza nei suoi occhi. Era difficile capirlo con lui, ma qualcosa sicuramente lo disturbava. Improvvisamente ebbi paura di aver fatto qualcosa senza rendermene conto e che lo aveva infastidito...un'altra volta.

“È perché...sono umana?”

Per quel che ricordavo, non avevo avuto problemi come quello che si era verificato, quindi quel luogo forse era pensato solo per i demoni.

“Esatto” rispose, “il lago è coperto da una protezione, in modo che gli umani curiosi non si avvicinino e decidano di distruggere, conquistare o costruire su quella zona. Anche i demoni possono sentirla, ma in modo più lieve e facile da gestire”

“Perché qualcuno proteggerebbe un lago?” chiesi confusa, “è sacro o una cosa simile?”

Forse il villaggio di Jaken aveva un'importante divinità residente in quel lago e per quel motivo non voleva che gli umani lo corrompessero. O forse era solo un'area con proprietà curative, o una cosa così. Di tutte le risposte che mi sarei aspettata, sicuramente non mi attendevo quella vera:

“È una tomba comune”

Rimasi immobilizzata, sentendo il vento che mi increspava i capelli e la natura non si degnava di emettere il minimo suono. Il cuore mi si serrò in petto e il panico sembrò insinuarsi nelle mie viscere. Una parte di me non voleva sapere, l'altra sapeva che non avevo altra scelta che chiedere:

“Mi stai dicendo che è in quel luogo...che si trova Jaken?”

Lui annuì, ma in realtà non avevo bisogno di una risposta. Mentre parlavo, mi rendevo conto che era la realtà. Perché Sesshomaru avrebbe dovuto condurci in una tomba diversa da quella di Jaken? Era la nostra missione ed eravamo venuti per completarla. Avevo sperato che prima avremmo attraversato il villaggio dei suoi simili, ma apparentemente la tomba precedeva il cammino.

Sentii un tremendo bisogno di piangere, ma ingoiai il nodo in gola e mi voltai di nuovo verso la direzione del lago.

“Andiamo, allora, cosa stiamo aspettando?”

Prima che potessi anche solo fare un passo, mi ritrovai Sesshomaru di fronte a me, accigliato e bloccando il mio corpo con la mano.

“Tu non andrai da nessuna parte” dichiarò e quella voce inflessibile mi sembrò la cosa più ingiusta che avessi mai sentito. Come faceva a essere così controllato mentre io mi sentivo come un vulcano sul punto di esplodere?

“Sì, io vengo” lo informai, spostando la sua mano, “non rimarrò indietro quando siamo venuti apposta per rendere i nostri omaggi”

Gli girai intorno e iniziai a camminare, sperando che la seconda volta lungo quel percorso non mi avrebbe fatto sentire così male.

“Sei irrazionale” disse, fermandomi di nuovo, questa volta tenendomi per il braccio.

“Irrazionale, io?” chiesi, e la mia voce si sollevò di più tonalità di quanto avrei voluto, “se devo sopportare un po' di malessere per rendere omaggio a un mio amico, lo farò”

Lui si accigliò di nuovo e unì le labbra in una linea sottile. Chiaramente non gli piaceva l'idea che io entrassi nella bocca del lupo una seconda volta, ma non mi importava quello che pensava. Avevo l'idea fissa di recarmi su quella tomba e, in un modo o nell'altro, l'avrei raggiunta.

“Perché cerchi di farti del male?” chiese all'improvviso.

Fui così sorpresa dalla sua domanda che non trovai subito una risposta soddisfacente nella mia testa. Mi sembrò che non stesse parlando solo del mio desiderio di avvicinarmi al lago, ma dell'incidente di alcune notti prima, ma non ero sicura e non sollevai l'argomento. Non volevo quella discussione lì né in quel momento.

“Non sono arrivata fin qui per tirarmi indietro” dissi, cercando di ammorbidire la mia voce per non litigare, “e...ci voglio andare, Sesshomaru, lo voglio davvero. Glielo devo”

Mi guardò per quelle che parvero ore, quando in verità passarono solo pochi istanti, ma molto intensi e carichi di indecisione. Sapevo che se lui si fosse impuntato, non avrei potuto fare un altro passo, perché avrebbe potuto facilmente esercitare più forza su di me. Quindi aspettai, senza fiato, la sua risposta.

“Bene” rispose, e sospirai di sollievo, “ma solo un minuto, non so che tipo di reazione avrà questo posto sul tuo corpo a lungo termine”

Annuii e insieme iniziammo a camminare. All'inizio mi sentii bene, ma di nuovo a pochi metri dal lago, cominciai a stare malissimo. Continuai ad avanzare comunque, mettendo un piede di fronte all'altro, nonostante l'enorme sforzo che quella minima azione comportava. A un certo punto Sesshomaru mi mise un braccio intorno alla vita e mi tenne contro di lui per non farmi cadere, costringendomi ad andare avanti. Ero troppo debole per sentirmi felice di essergli così vicina.

“Dovremmo tornare indietro” disse, e mi guardò interrogativamente, sperando che gli dessi ragione.

Scossi la testa e continuai. Lo sentii mormorare qualcosa come 'piccola umana testarda', ma non potei esserne certa.

“Quasi” indicai con un dito tremante, quando vidi il bordo del lago.

Avanzammo per gli ultimi pochi passi rimasti e mi lasciai andare contro il corpo di Sesshomaru, fissando sorpresa l'immagine davanti ai miei occhi. Di fronte a me c'era l'acqua più scura che avessi mai visto, con una leggera nebbia spettrale che circondava tutto. C'era l'odore della morte nell'aria, e solo a vederla mi dava i brividi, non sapevo come sarebbe stato toccare quell'acqua torbida. Odiavo l'idea di una tomba comune, la faceva sembrare una discarica dove depositare i morti, ma era così e dovevo rispettarlo.

Strinsi gli occhi e concentrai la mia scarsa visione sui cartelli sostenuti da quelle che sembravano piccole barche di legno, separate l'una dall'altra da pochi metri.

“Cosa sono?” chiesi e rimasi stupita da quanto la mia voce fosse rauca e bassa.

“I nomi di tutti quelli della specie di Jaken che sono stati messi qui. Il suo nome è più in là” disse puntando uno dei manifesti.

A quel punto vedevo già doppio e non riuscii a notare nulla, ma non glielo dissi, annuii e gli chiesi di mettermi giù. Tutto il mio corpo mi faceva male, sentivo muscoli atrofizzati in maniera inedita. Strinsi le mani davanti a me e chiusi gli occhi, inviando una preghiera l'anima per qualcuno che era stato mio amico in passato.

_Oh Jaken_ , pensai, _se potessi vedermi ora._

Mi venne in mente uno strano e lontano ricordo, a cui non avevo pensato da molto tempo, e che avevo quasi sepolto nel pozzo dell'oblio della mia mente. Una conversazione con Jaken quando ero bambina, in cui si vantava che ci sarebbe stato per molto tempo per poter vedere Sesshomaru conquistare il mondo dei demoni e lui sarebbe stato il suo braccio destro. Mi giurava di poter vedere tutto e che io non avrei vissuto abbastanza a lungo per far parte di quella gloria.

Il mio petto si serrò per la tristezza e mi sentii senza fiato.

_Sei ingiusto, Jaken_ , fu il mio ultimo pensiero coerente, _avevi promesso che avresti vissuto più a lungo di me..._

Quando mi risvegliai era già buio e mi resi conto che dopo il mio secondo svenimento avevo dormito più di quanto avrei dovuto. Non mi sentivo più congelata, né il mio corpo pareva ricoperto di piombo, ma ero completamente svuotata, come se qualcuno mi avesse risucchiato tutta l'energia.

“Ti senti meglio?” chiese Sesshomaru.

Girai la testa e lo vidi in piedi davanti a me, le braccia incrociate sul petto e appoggiato casualmente a un albero, guardandomi con i suoi occhi freddi. Mi chiesi se fosse riuscito a rendere omaggio a Jaken mentre eravamo al lago, o se si fosse semplicemente preso cura di accertarsi che io non morissi. Qualcosa mi diceva che la seconda opzione era corretta.

“Sì” mentii, ma in realtà ero ben lungi dal sentirmi bene.

Mi faceva male lo stomaco e avevo una nausea che non riuscivo a contenere. Mi sembrava molto probabile che potessi piegarmi in due in qualunque momento per vomitare le mie viscere, anche se non avevo nulla da buttare fuori. Forse avevo trascorso troppo tempo a contatto con quel lago della morte, e ora ne pagavo le conseguenze, ma anche solo pensandoci sapevo che non era quella la ragione. Soffrivo per l'amico che non vedevo da anni e di cui non avrei mai più potuto visitare la tomba.

_Perché sono una maledetta umana_ , pensai frustrata, sentendomi l'essere più piccolo e insignificante sulla terra.

Non ero in grado di fare qualcosa di giusto?! Era chiedere troppo poter rendere omaggio a un vecchio amico? C'era una così ampia separazione tra demoni e umani?

“Rin” mi chiamò Sesshomaru, e per quanto il suo viso fosse serio, scorsi la sua preoccupazione per me.

Temeva che stessi ancora male, ma la cura per quello che avevo era impossibile da ottenere. Non sarei mai stata uguale a lui o a quelli della sua specie, non sarei mai stata al suo fianco senza correre alcun pericolo, non mi avrebbe mai permesso di avvicinarmi abbastanza per paura di farmi male come mi era successo al lago. Ero debole, e per colpa mia non gli avevo concesso l'ultimo addio al suo amico.

All'improvviso e senza preavviso, iniziai a piangere, sopraffatta da tutti quei sensi di colpa. Mi parve di rompere un muro nel mio petto che già si stava sgretolando da molti anni: fu liberatorio, intenso e incontrollabile. Tanti anni trascorsi a fingere davanti a Sesshomaru e agli altri abitanti del villaggio che ero forte, che non versavo una sola lacrima per nulla al mondo...e ora scoprivo di essere ordinaria e prevedibile come chiunque altro. Mi sentivo debole, capace di rompermi in mille pezzi come un miserabile cristallo. Sapevo che stavo macchiando l'immagine che Sesshomaru aveva di me, ma non fui in grado di fermarmi.

Mi coprii il viso con le mani e mi sfogai il più possibile, sperando che lui se ne andasse lasciandomi un po' di intimità. Tuttavia, dopo pochi secondi lo sentii attirarmi contro il suo petto, tenendomi un braccio sulle spalle. Ero così sconvolta che quasi caddi all'indietro, ma una nuova ondata di singhiozzi mi squarciò il petto e non riuscii a staccarmi.

Sesshomaru non mi abbracciò, né mi accarezzò la schiena, né fece alcuna delle cose che fanno le coppie innamorate, non credo che sapesse come farlo, e probabilmente lo avrebbe infastidito. Tenne semplicemente il suo braccio su di me, facendomi sapere che era lì accanto a me, in un silenzio confortante, ed era più che sufficiente.

Non so per quanto tempo piansi sul suo petto, ma sicuramente non fu poco, e lui non disse una sola parola a riguardo. Mi sfogai fino a quando non mi stancai, e quando riuscii a respirare normalmente, solo allora mi allontanai leggermente. Sentivo di aver liberato qualcosa dal mio petto e ora scorreva per il mio corpo, e sebbene la tristezza ci fosse ancora (e sospettavo che sarebbe rimasta per molto tempo), alla fine avevo ottenuto dei risultati.

“Adesso sto meglio” dissi, sorridendogli in un modo che speravo fosse dolce.

Annuì e si ritirò, ma prima che io capissi cosa stavo facendo, mi vidi a sporgermi in avanti e frenandolo. Mi guardò interrogativamente, aspettando che avessi qualcosa di intelligente o importante da dire, ma in verità non riuscivo a pensare a nulla. Trattenerlo era stato un impulso, spinta dalla paura che avrebbe allontanato il calore del suo corpo dal mio. Desideravo sentirlo più vicino, ma non avevo idea di come dirglielo.

“Io...volevo solo...” balbettai, guardando nei suoi occhi dorati e perdendomi nell'infinito che sembravano contenere, “ringraziarti”

“Di nulla” rispose e aspettò di nuovo che io parlassi o che almeno lo lasciassi andare.

Diamine, lo volevo! Non avevo mai provato quei sentimenti per nessun altro. Mentre le ragazze della mia età nel villaggio erano impegnate a inseguire i ragazzi per sposarsi e sistemarsi, a me non era importato affatto. Anche quando avevo visto alcune coppie scambiarsi baci nella foresta, o peggio, toccarsi in posti in cui io nemmeno mi ero mai toccata...non mi aveva smosso. Solo la volta in cui avevo visto la demone dai capelli rossi con Sesshomaru mi aveva veramente causato una reazione...

_Non pensarci_ , mi dissi, perché era stupido essere gelosa di un'altra donna non presente. Mi dava fastidio che lui l'avesse toccata, che l'avesse portata lì nel bosco senza preoccuparsi di nulla. Volevo quel tipo di libertà! Volevo quella follia dilagante che li aveva portati a incontrarsi quella notte. Non sapevo nemmeno con certezza come sarebbe stato se qualcuno mi avesse toccato, ma per qualche motivo ero sicura di volerlo provare...e volevo che fosse con Sesshomaru.

“Rin” mi chiamò e pensai che non fosse la prima volta perché ero completamente persa nel suo sguardo. “Stai bene?”

_No_ , mi dissi, _è da molto tempo che non sto bene_. Ma diamine, non mi importava più niente.

Improvvisamente feci qualcosa che mi parve molto coraggioso da parte mia. Incredibilmente stupido perché avrebbe potuto finire molto male, ma dopotutto coraggioso. Senza pensare, mi lanciai in avanti e lo baciai pienamente sulle labbra.

Una parte di me sapeva che lo stavo forzando, e l'ultima cosa che volevo era farlo sentire a disagio o innervosirlo...ma dèi, la sua bocca sapeva di peccato, un sapore ricco e diverso che non avevo mai assaggiato, ma di cui non avevo dubbi di poterne diventare dipendente a tempo record. Esplorai la sua bocca senza sapere cosa stavo facendo e pregai che non mi allontanasse troppo in fretta.

Pochissime persone potevano dire di aver baciato il grande Sesshomaru-sama senza il suo consenso e di essere sopravvissute per raccontarlo, ma ancora meno potevano dire che quel bacio era stato ricambiato...e fortunatamente ero una di quelle.

In un attimo avevo il viso di Sesshomaru tra le mani e lo baciavo quasi disperatamente, e nell'istante successivo persi il poco controllo che avevo acquisito su di lui e la situazione era così irreale da farmi girare la testa. Non mi sembrava probabile, ma era impossibile non notare che Sesshomaru mi aveva spinto a terra...e aveva coperto il mio piccolo corpo con il suo più grande.

Non vi fu alcun contatto visivo, e mi scappò a malapena un suono di sorpresa prima che la sua bocca coprisse la mia, facendo cose oscene che mi lasciavano senza fiato e desiderando di più. Non sapevo cosa gli fosse successo, non era affatto da lui, ma per nessuna ragione pensai di lamentarmi.

_Oh miei dèi..._ , una voce ronzava nella mia mente e, per quanto fosse un pensiero poco lucido, avevo perfettamente ragione, perché non c'era altro modo di spiegare come mi sentivo in quel momento. Il mio corpo era così vivo che non ero sicura se i miei nervi piangessero o cantassero, la mia testa era tra le nuvole e il mio cuore batteva forte. Avevo la meravigliosa sensazione di essere nel posto giusto al momento giusto, di fare qualcosa di buono, per una volta.

Lungi dal voler smettere, provai a rimuovermi lo yukata.

Ma all'improvviso, lo strano incantesimo che vi aveva unito sembrò spezzarsi, e Sesshomaru si separò così in fretta da me che mi fece venire le vertigini solo a vederlo. Si allontanò di parecchi metri da me, girandosi di schiena e passandosi una mano tra i lunghi capelli.

“Questo non può succedere di nuovo” dichiarò, con quella voce che non ammetteva discussioni.

Mi alzai in piedi e per poco non caddi di nuovo a terra per come mi avevano ridotta i suoi vertiginosi baci. Aprii la bocca e volli confutare, dicendo che se fosse dipeso da me, avrebbe potuto continuare ad accadere molte altre volte, preferibilmente all'istante. Ma mi trattenni. Il bacio era stato intenso e lo desideravo di nuovo, ma Sesshomaru sembrava arrabbiato e la sua collera non era qualcosa che desideravo conoscere ardentemente.

_Come vuoi dimostrargli che sei degna di lui se hai paura di una semplice discussione?_ , obiettò una voce nella mia testa. E improvvisamente mi resi conto che aveva ragione. Aveva ricambiato il mio bacio. Diamine, mi aveva gettata a terra e praticamente attaccata per ricambiare! Ora mi diceva che non voleva? Si sbagliava parecchio se pensava che mi sarei arresa così facilmente.

“E se io non fossi d'accordo?”

L'aria parve carica di una tensione quasi palpabile e sapevo che proveniva tutta da Sesshomaru. Ma non ero disposta a stare zitta.

“E se ti dicessi che ti voglio? Che voglio questo con te?” insistetti mentre mi avvicinavo a lui.

“Non avvicinarti oltre, Rin” mi avvertì a bassa voce.

Ma lo ignorai. Avanzai fino alle sue spalle e chiesi:

“Negherai di averlo sentito anche tu?”

Solo allora Sesshomaru si voltò, veloce come un fulmine, e affondò i suoi artigli in un albero vicino, rompendo il legno come nulla. Indietreggiai, sorpresa dall'espressione sul suo viso. Avevo visto molte volte una reazione simile in lui, da animale puro, selvaggio e pericoloso, ma mai rivolta a me, mai fuori da una battaglia.

_È questo che stiamo facendo? Combattiamo per il controllo?_

“Non continuare a insistere, Rin” parlò, e la sua voce era di puro ghiaccio mentre cercava di controllarsi, “non ti piacerà quello che incontrerai”

I suoi occhi mi avvolsero e il suo corpo sembrò teso come una corda. Mi guardava come sempre, con quell'espressione fredda e priva di emozioni, ma lì, nel profondo del suo essere, mentre cercava inutilmente di nasconderlo, lo vidi. Vidi come, nel profondo, voleva divorarmi, strapparmi lo yukata in quel preciso momento e fare di me il suo banchetto.

Un'altra persona sarebbe scappata disperata, confondendo la sua reazione con il folle desiderio di compiere un massacro. Io lo conoscevo in modo diverso, sapevo con quale volto uccideva i suoi nemici, l'avevo visto poche notti prima, e quello non era certo il viso di qualcuno che voleva uccidermi. Piuttosto, sembrava volermi possedere in un modo che sicuramente mi avrebbe rovinata per sempre, e la cosa più strane di tutta era che...ero disposta a permetterglielo.


	11. Capitolo Undici

_Camminavo per la foresta, come avevo fatto tante altre volte nel corso della mia vita. Non era una novità che mi allontanassi dalle persone, seguire la mia strada, anche se molte volte mi allontanavo un po' dall'obiettivo, ma alla fine arrivavo sempre dove volevo. Quella passeggiata non doveva essere diversa dalle altre che avevo fatto, ma capii che lo era nel momento in cui avvertii l'atmosfera così triste e soffocante._

_Intorno a me l'oscurità era quasi assoluta. Gli alberi sembravano chiudersi gli uni contro gli altri in modo da non far passare il minimo raggio di sole o concedermi la visione del cielo blu. Indipendentemente da dove guardassi, non c'era altro che vegetazione morta e una strada sterrata di fronte a me, che sapevo di dover seguire per uscire da lì. Non sapevo dove mi avrebbe portato, ma sicuramente non volevo rimanere più a lungo in quella foresta._

_Così continuai ad avanzare e, ad ogni passo, il mio cuore affondava sempre più profondamente nel mio petto, il mio respiro diventava affannoso nonostante non stessi facendo un grande sforzo e la mia gola si asciugava. Solo allora mi resi conto di essere terribilmente spaventata, ma per quale motivo? Non sapevo dirlo._

_Il mio corpo era vigile, come se stesse per succedere qualcosa di importante, qualcosa che non ero sicura di poter evitare e che avrebbe cambiato completamente la mia vita. Non avevo idea di come potevo saperlo, ma sembrava così reale come la mia carne ed ossa e non mi piaceva affatto quel senso di premonizione._

_All'improvviso un suono perforò il silenzio, spezzò l'aria e sembrò addirittura fermare il tempo. Mi bloccai sul posto, ascoltando e cercando di capire se dietro di me c'era un essere umano e se aveva buone o cattive intenzioni. Anche se una parte di me voleva scappare terrorizzata, improvvisamente ebbi l'urgente bisogno di sapere chi c'era dietro di me. La sensazione era così forte, sembrava piuttosto predeterminata da un potere superiore, perché non c'era modo per me di resistere._

_Così iniziai lentamente a girarmi. Avrei dovuto mettermi a correre in quell'istante, precipitandomi fuori da quella foresta da incubo. Ma non lo feci e pagai un caro prezzo._

_Davanti a me c'era un grande lupo grigio, la cui bocca era aperta in un ringhio silenzioso e mostrava le sue lunghe zanne minacciose. I suoi occhi rossi brillavano nell'oscurità come potenti luci e la sua pelliccia era rizzata. Non sapevo cos'avessi fatto a quell'animale, ma sicuramente ce l'aveva con me, perché ero appena diventata la sua prossima vittima. Mi sentii estremamente piccola in confronto, o forse lo ero, non lo sapevo, ma il lupo era ben più grosso di me e pareva che potesse schiacciarmi con un solo movimento della sua zampa._

_Con il cuore a mille, feci un piccolo passo indietro, cercando di non avvisarlo della mia fuga. L'animale si abbassò leggermente, come se si stesse preparando ad attaccare da un momento all'altro, e un ringhio emerse dal suo petto. A quel suono, mi spaventai e caddi all'indietro. E non riuscii più ad alzarmi._

_Quella strana sensazione che mi sarebbe successo qualcosa di brutto all'improvviso si avverò, mentre il lupo si sporgeva in avanti. Sapevo che non avrei potuto cambiare il mio destino neanche se lo avessi voluto, perché lì per terra, mentre vedevo quelle zanne avvicinarsi pericolosamente alla mia gola, non ero in grado di muovermi o urlare. Il pensiero di essere sul punto di morire lì, da sola, mi sferzò la mente, prima che il lupo iniziasse a farmi a pezzi..._

Mi svegliai con un grido soffocato in gola e la respirazione così agitata che chiunque avrebbe pensato che avessi appena corso per salvarmi la vita. E la verità era che mi sembrava di averlo fatto. Di solito non mi spaventavo, tantomeno per gli incubi, ma in quel caso avevo una buona scusa per essere terrorizzata. Non era stato un semplice sogno formulato in qualche angolo della mia testa...si era trattato di un ricordo.

Dèi, mi faceva male l'addome, come se quel dannato animale fosse uscito dal mio incubo per farmi male, ma sapevo che era solo un trucco della mia mente stanca e spaventata. Volevo aprirmi lo yukata per controllarmi lo stomaco alla ricerca di segni di denti, ma se lo avessi fatto avrei lasciato vincere il sogno e non potevo permetterlo. Se gli avessi dato troppa importanza, mi avrebbe di nuovo disturbato e non era mia intenzione ripetere l'esperienza. Una volta era sufficiente per me.

Feci un respiro profondo, ma per qualche ragione mi girava la testa e mi sentivo sudare nonostante il freddo del mattino. Cercai di alzarmi per schiarirmi le idee, ma prima di accorgermene mi ritrovai curvata a vomitare il contenuto del mio stomaco.

I conati scossero il mio corpo per un breve periodo, lasciandomi ancora più stanca di com'ero prima di dormire. Ma almeno, dopo aver rimosso tutto, mi sentivo un po' meglio.

“Rin” mi chiamò Sesshomaru dietro di me.

Con uno sforzo mi misi a sedere e mi appoggiai contro un albero, concentrandomi sulla respirazione.

Sentii Sesshomaru avvicinarsi e accucciarsi accanto a me. Mi mise una mano sulla fronte e un piacevole calore si attardò nella zona in cui mi toccava.

“Stai bene?”

“Sì, devo solo aver mangiato qualcosa che mi ha fatto male” risposi.

Provai a pensare a quale era stato il mio ultimo pasto, ma non riuscivo a ricordarlo. Il giorno precedente era stato molto strano di per sé, sospettavo di averne trascorso la metà in preda agli effetti del lago demoniaco. Non eravamo riusciti a mangiare molto e cominciavo a sentirmi vuota.

“Forse il lago ti ha indebolito più di quanto pensassi” mormorò Sesshomaru, forse più a se stesso che a me, “sembra che sia stato altamente tossico per te e sei rimasta esposta per molto tempo...”

_Si preoccupa per me_ , mi dissi, e sorrisi leggermente mentre lo ascoltavo. Nonostante la discussione che avevamo avuto qualche ora prima, si mostrava ancora attento alla mia salute, e questo mi sollevò molto, perché significava che parte della sua rabbia si era dissipata. Avevo temuto che non avrebbe voluto parlarmi di nuovo dopo gli eventi della sera precedente.

_E che sera_ , mi dissi, non potendo evitare di ricordare. Una parte di me voleva cantare e ballare con gioia al pensiero del bacio che avevamo condiviso sotto le stelle. Non era stato romantico come nelle leggende di fanciulle e guerrieri che mi piacevano da bambina, ma non potevo negare che il mio stomaco si fosse riempito di farfalle in reazione. La sensazione era aumentata nel momento in cui avevo sentito le sue riluttanti labbra rilassarsi e ricambiarmi, come se quella fosse stata la reazione più naturale del suo corpo, lasciandosi trasportare.

Avevo amato ogni istante il calore delle sue labbra sulle mie, il modo in cui si muovevano con maggiore padronanza di me e quella lingua che aveva esplorato l'interno della mia bocca come se avesse voluto assaporare ogni centimetro di me. Era stato magnifico...ma era durato troppo poco per i miei gusti. Pochi secondi dopo (o almeno così mi era sembrato) Sesshomaru si era spostato lontano da me, come se il mio semplice tocco gli avesse bruciato la pelle. Le sue parole seguenti avevano aggiunto solo maggiore irritazione:

_“Questo non può succedere di nuovo”_

Sapevo che l'ira di Sesshomaru non era qualcosa con cui avrei dovuto giocare, eppure dopo quel bacio, come potevo contenermi? Non avevo mai desiderato nulla con tanta forza come desideravo lui. Baciarlo non mi aveva affatto calmato, aveva solo alimentato ulteriormente il mio fuoco, al punto in cui mi ritrovavo ad avvicinarmi per voler insistere. Era chiaro che io potessi vedere oltre la sua facciata e non ero spaventata o disgustata dal suo desiderio verso di me, al contrario, volevo che gli desse libero sfogo. Avevo provato a testare i suoi limiti, portandolo almeno a ripensarci, ma qualcosa nei suoi occhi mi aveva fatta fermare prima di proseguire.

Lo sguardo che mi aveva rivolto in quel momento conteneva ugualmente furia e desiderio, e la sua confusione era tale che doveva aver avuto un turbine nella sua mente. Mi voleva a livello fisico, mi sembrava evidente dal modo con cui aveva ricambiato il mio bacio e dalle occhiate che mi lanciava, ma dubitavo che lui lo sapesse con la stessa chiarezza. Piuttosto, sembrava furioso con se stesso, come se provare quelle cose fosse qualcosa di abominevole, o forse non era abituato a provarle per me. Forse ero ancora una bambina indifesa ai suoi occhi e non poteva sopportare di cambiare idea. Non lo sapevo, ma avevo capito che Sesshomaru non avrebbe mai ammesso il suo desiderio per me se avessi continuato a metterlo con le spalle al muro.

Non stavo forzando nessuno che non volesse la stessa cosa, ne ero sicura, ma non volevo nemmeno costringere qualcuno che era confuso dai propri sentimenti. Ciò non avrebbe fatto che peggiorare le cose tra noi due, e non ero disposta a correre quel rischio. Quindi, dopo molte riflessioni da parte mia, alla fine mi ero fatta da parte permettendogli di chiudersi in se stesso se era lì che si sentiva a suo agio.

La distanza che avevamo intrapreso non mi piaceva, ma preferivo quella che allontanarmi completamente da lui. Decisi in silenzio che avrei aspettato un suo segno, uno sguardo o una parola, solo allora avrei preso provvedimenti in merito. Poteva rifugiarsi nella sua personalità riservata e indifferente quanto voleva e incolparmi, se lo desiderava. Ero forte e potevo sopportarlo, non mi infastidiva.

“Rin” mi chiamò Sesshomaru, tagliando i miei pensieri alla radice.

“Sì?”

Mi tolse la mano dalla fronte e silenziosamente mi porse una piccola brocca d'acqua in ceramica che tirò fuori dai suoi vestiti. Bevvi un sorso lentamente per assicurarmi che andasse bene al mio stomaco. Fu meraviglioso per la mia gola arida.

“Cosa mi stavi dicendo?” chiesi allora, tra un sorso e l'altro.

“Che la cosa migliore sarà trovare un villaggio umano il prima possibile”

Quasi mi soffocai con l'acqua appena sentii le sue parole.

_Un villaggio per me? Dove potrò vivere per il resto della mia vita? È questo che vuole dirmi?_

La rabbia mi colpì all'improvviso e con troppa forza per pensare razionalmente alla sua proposta, e nella mia mente la respinsi ancora prima di considerarla.

“Perché?” chiesi, con la voce dura come una roccia.

Lui si accigliò e sembrò momentaneamente confuso dalla mia reazione negativa. Ne avevamo già discusso in precedenza, solo pochi giorni prima, quando mi aveva fatto sapere casualmente che non sarei potuta rimanere al suo fianco più a lungo di quanto richiesto dalla nostra missione. Non eravamo arrivati neanche remotamente a una decisione congiunta, ancora meno a una con cui non ero d'accordo, ma immaginavo che Sesshomaru non fosse abituato a discutere con qualcun altro prima di fare scelte importanti.

Con la mia follia del tentativo di seduzione, venendo quasi violentata nel frattempo e il malessere per gli effetti del dannato lago, mi ero quasi dimenticata che tutta la discussione era avvenuta in precedenza. A ricordarlo, il petto tornò a farmi male come se fossi stata colpita da un bastone, ma almeno ora sapevo cosa riguardava la conversazione e potevo prepararmi all'impatto.

“Perché vuoi trovarmi un villaggio il prima possibile se non abbiamo ancora finito quello per cui siamo venuti qui?”

“Perché non stai bene” rispose con voce calma, cercando di farmi capire, “in questo modo possiamo trovarti un guaritore e avrai tempo per abituarti a una nuova casa per quando...”

“Per quando mi abbandonerai, vero? Perché è quello che farai”

Sapevo che lo stavo attaccando ingiustamente, dopotutto dovevo essere lusingata che pensasse al mio benessere, no? Beh, la mia mente era troppo stordita per pensare che le sue parole non fossero solo egoiste. Voleva allontanarmi da lui per non affrontare i suoi maledetti sentimenti per me? Perché lo mettevo a disagio o in un modo che non gli piaceva? Non se ne parlava, avevo ancora molto da fare.

“Non è...” cominciò a parlare, ma lo interruppi prima che potessi spiegare, e comunque non ero interessata alle sue scuse.

“No, mi hai portata con te in missione e ho intenzione di completarla fino alla fine”

_E prima della fine ti farò venire dei dubbi su di me, Sesshomaru_ , promisi a me stessa.

“Puoi mettere da parte la tua testardaggine per un momento?” ribatté con voce ferma e indiscutibile, “abbiamo già omaggiato Jaken, la tua parte è fatta, o non ricordi il lago?”

Aggrottai le sopracciglia al suo sarcasmo e gli restituii la brocca d'acqua con forse un po' troppa forza. _Mi ha appena lanciato un'informazione sconvolgente e si aspettava che l'accettassi facilmente, come se mi avesse parlato del dannato tempo._

“Ma non siamo ancora stati nel suo villaggio” mi lamentai e cercai di non pensare che stavo per strillare come una bambina.

Non ero pronta a vederlo separarsi da me, non così presto dopo esserci rincontrati. Avevo ancora molto da chiedergli, molto da sapere. Se davvero voleva mandarmi in un villaggio, prima avrei esaurito tutte le mie risorse.

Sesshomaru si alzò senza fare rumore e rimise la brocca nel suo abito. Non mi guardò in faccia quando pronunciò le seguenti parole:

“Posso andare da solo, non sei necessaria”

Il silenzio allora fu così grande che pensai di sentire il suono del mio cuore che si spezzava alle sue parole crudeli.

Chi credeva di essere per tornare dopo tanti anni con una missione in mente...solo per lasciarmi da qualche parte quando voleva? Dov'era il mio potere di decisione? Le cose si complicavano un po' ed era pronto ad abbandonarmi di nuovo? Ero furiosa e aprii la bocca con l'intenzione di mandarlo al diavolo, ma in quell'istante nessun insulto uscì dalla mia gola.

Abbassai lo sguardo sulle mie mani e le strinsi forte, affondandovi le unghie per evitare di piangere come una bambina patetica.

_Controllati_ , mi dissi.

“Davvero...davvero pensi questo?” chiesi, la mia voce era solo un sussurro nel vento.

Non volevo essere la ragazza drammatica che si intristiva per un semplice commento, dopotutto avevo sentito cose peggiori nei miei confronti da parte degli abitanti del villaggio.

_Assurda, brutta, stupida..._ tutto gestibile, perché col tempo ero riuscita a crearmi una barriera intorno al cuore, e a ignorare gli insulti come se non fossero per me. Ma non essere necessaria per Sesshomaru, l'unico la cui opinione contava per me, era un duro colpo per il mio orgoglio. Se un suo complimento poteva farmi cantare di felicità 10 volte di più rispetto a qualcun altro, lo stesso valeva per le altre azioni. Un insulto da parte sua, faceva male 10 volte di più perché veniva dalla sua bocca.

“Questo viaggio per te sarebbe lo stesso se io non ci fossi?”

Perché mi sforzavo tanto a farmi male? Non ne avevo la minima idea. La domanda mi era emersa senza che me la ponessi prima nel cervello, ed ora attendeva di ricevere una risposta.

Sesshomaru non rispose per diverso tempo, i suoi occhi erano fissi all'orizzonte come se avesse voluto essere ovunque tranne che lì. Solo il suo cipiglio mi fece capire che non mi stava evitando, ma stava riflettendo sulla mia domanda.

All'improvviso, quel bisogno di sapere evaporò nell'aria con la stessa velocità con cui era apparso, e capii che non volevo saperlo. Se non mi voleva lì, o se la mia presenza non gli importava, non volevo che me lo dicesse in faccia.

“Beh, mi dispiace essere una seccatura” risposi, alzandomi, “ma non andrò da nessuna parte finché non avremo finito”

“Rin...” cominciò a dire.

Interruppi sul nascere la sua risposta, perché ogni volta che parlava io mi distraevo, sia per la dolce cadenza della sua voce, sia per la crudeltà delle sue parole. Non volevo continuare a dipendere da lui e, cosa più importante, volevo che sapesse che ero una persona indipendente.

“No, non voglio saperlo, Sesshomaru” dissi alzando il mento e tenendo la voce ferma come la sua, “è esattamente quello che non mi serve in questo momento, quindi dimentica le mie domande. Sono venuta con te in questa missione, che include la visita al villaggio di origine di Jaken e la sua famiglia, ed è quello che faremo. Dopodiché, decideremo insieme dove andrò a vivere in seguito...ma non prenderai più decisioni per me, è chiaro?”

Nessuno parlava così al grande demone Sesshomaru. _Nessuno. Al. Mondo._

Penso che chiunque avesse persino osato guardarlo con il livello di rabbia con cui lo stavo guardando io, sarebbe stato lanciato in aria da tempo. Quindi perché avevo quel lasciapassare?

_Perché sono diversa_ , pensai, mentre sostenevo il suo sguardo, _può minacciarmi quanto vuole, ma non mi ucciderà_. In effetti, non lo fece, ma vidi la sua espressione trasformarsi nella maniera più sinistra che avessi visto in molto tempo, e sembrava desideroso di fare a pezzi qualcosa o qualcuno. Avrei mentito se avessi detto di non avere paura.

“Hai fegato” fu tutto ciò che disse.

Annuii, perché non c'era bisogno di una mia risposta.

Rimanemmo entrambi fermi per un istante, e non ero sicura che Sesshomaru non mi avrebbe abbandonata lì solo per aver discusso. Ma la sua reazione fu più sorprendente di così.

La sua bocca si curvo nel più piccolo dei sorrisi e i suoi occhi dorati sembrarono brillare con ciò che chiunque avrebbe riconosciuto come divertimento. Lo avevo appena impressionato, e la consapevolezza di ciò mi fece battere forte il cuore.

_Stupida_ , mi dissi, _con tanta velocità dimentichi che ha detto che non eri necessaria?_. Ma feci tacere il cervello, perché preferivo davvero dimenticarmene, e tornare ad avere una buona relazione con lui. Me ne resi conto poco a poco, la rabbia di entrambi si dissipò fino a sparire completamente dall'atmosfera, e solo allora gli sorrisi.

Camminavamo da alcune ore e avevo già i piedi doloranti, ma almeno non eravamo stati in silenzio. Avevo deciso di dare libero sfogo alla mia lingua e chiedere tutte le cose che avevo voluto sapere per giorni. Ora che sapevo che il nostro tempo insieme era limitato, decisi di attaccare con tutto il mio arsenale di domande. In quali posti aveva viaggiato? Che demoni aveva annientato lungo la strada? Era andato in giro per il mondo? Aveva guadagnato armi strane ed esotiche? Feci una domanda dopo l'altra, troppo curiosa per fare con calma.

Da parte sua, rispose alle mie domande con la stessa indifferenza di sempre, ma almeno sembrava sforzarsi un po' di più senza rifilarmi monosillabi.

Lo avevo interrogato su una lotta contro un demone acquatico, quando improvvisamente mi resi conto di un movimento alle spalle di Sesshomaru. Mi allungai per vedere meglio, e solo allora vidi che eravamo circondati da piccoli demoni verdi simili a Jaken. Dovevano essersi nascosti tra i cespugli, perché un istante eravamo soli, e in quello successivo c'era un intero esercito di piccoli esseri verdi che ci guardavano dal basso.

_Beh, immagino che siamo arrivati._. Eravamo al villaggio di origine del nostro amico.

“Guarda, Sesshomaru, sono uguali a lui!” esclamai in un'incontenibile emozione.

Senza pensare, provai a correre verso di loro, desiderosa di incontrarli. Ma non andai molto lontano, Sesshomaru mi afferrò dallo yukata e mi tirò indietro, con uno sguardo minaccioso nei suoi occhi dorati. Con calma, mi mise dietro di lui e tenne una mano su di me, probabilmente per non farmi fuggire di nuovo.

Ero sul punto di mettermi a discutere, quando mi resi conto che i piccoli demoni erano armati fino ai denti. Nelle loro mani c'erano lance affilate, nelle cinture coltelli, i più piccoli avevano pietre puntate verso di noi. Mi sentii un po' stupida e mi nascosi dietro la schiena di Sesshomaru, più per vergogna che per paura.

“Gli estranei non sono ammessi qui!” gridò all'improvviso una voce maschile.

I demoni si allontanarono come se quello fosse stato per loro un chiaro ordine di non muoversi, e una versione più anziana e arrabbiata di Jaken emerse. Indossava una veste dai colori vivaci e un cappello degli stessi colori sulla testa. Nella mano verde aveva uno scettro molto simile a quello del mio amico, ma invece di avere due teste, aveva una rana che guardava ovunque con espressione indifferente. Immaginai che fosse il capo della tribù a causa del modo con cui si manteneva dritto e ci guardava con superiorità (anche se non mi arrivava neanche alle ginocchia).

“Chi siete, intrusi? Qual è la ragione per cui vi trovate nel nostro villaggio?” chiese con voce profonda e grave.

Sesshomaru non poteva vantare capacità diplomatiche, ma in quel caso mi sembrò che lasciarlo parlare fosse la decisione corretta, poiché un movimento o una parola errata da parte mia mi avrebbero fatto finire impalata su una di quelle belle lance affilate. Quindi rimasi in silenzio e lui parlò, e fu un bene perché giocò in nostro favore.

“Il mio nome è Sesshomaru...”

Non disse un'altra parola e l'intero villaggio all'improvviso sembrò esplodere. Davanti al mio sguardo sbalordito, tutti i demoni poco prima furiosi e minacciosi avevano ora gettato le lance a terra e urlavano correndo in cerchio, prima di cadere a terra in ginocchio. Quindi si alzarono e corsero ancora un po', prima di inginocchiarsi di nuovo. Non aveva senso e le urla erano così confuse che non riuscii a identificare una sola parola.

Sesshomaru sembrava più a disagio di me, si allontanava dai pochi demoni che osarono avvicinarsi per baciare i suoi piedi chiedendo perdono. Non potevo crederci, la semplice menzione del suo nome aveva causato quella follia e in quel momento mi resi conto che Sesshomaru doveva essere più famoso di quanto pensassi.

“Basta!” gridò improvvisamente il capo dei demoni e in quel momento la sua voce era uno strillo rabbioso e incontrollato, “Sesshomaru-sama, ci dispiace per questo tragico malinteso. Abbiamo sentito parlare delle vostre prodezze e abilità, ma non vi avevamo mai visto di persona, altrimenti avremmo concesso un'accoglienza più rispettosa. Per favore, perdonate il nostro errore e vi prego di non punire il nostro pacifico villaggio”

Con sforzo repressi una risata per il tono rispettoso con cui parlava, come se Sesshomaru fosse una temibile divinità. Era un demone potente e spaventoso, certo, ma era anche la stessa persona che mi aveva portato yukata colorati in regalo da bambina e a volte mi aveva permesso di intrecciargli i lunghi capelli. Ero così abituata a trattarlo in modo informale che avevo dimenticato quanto gli altri lo venerassero ed era una cosa estremamente divertente a cui assistere.

Qualche suono divertito dovette sfuggirmi dalla gola, perché Sesshomaru mi fulminò con lo sguardo per farmi tacere. Mi morsi il labbro per controllarmi, e lui si rivolse nuovamente ai demoni di fronte a noi.

“Alzatevi” disse Sesshomaru, la sua voce così poderosa da raggiungere ogni orecchio del villaggio, “le vostre azioni sono perdonate, non siamo venuti con intenzione di punire”

Un generale buon umore sembrò stabilirsi tra i demoni e io sorrisi leggermente vedendo come Sesshomaru li aveva tanto compiaciuti con quelle parole banali.

“La vostra gentilezza è incommensurabile, Sesshomaru-sama” disse di nuovo il capo, alzandosi, “in cosa possiamo aiutarvi?”

“Conoscevo molto tempo fa un membro del vostro villaggio di nome Jaken” rispose Sesshomaru, “cerco i suoi parenti”

L'atmosfera sembrò mutare lievemente. Mentre alcuni demoni parevano confusi, probabilmente chiedendosi di chi stesse parlando, altri si rattristarono, ma solo due si fecero avanti.

“Sono sua sorella, mio signore” rispose una demone dalle ciglia lunghe e un vestito blu. “Il mio nome è Jigga”

“E io sono suo fratello, mio signore, Jogo” disse un demone con una benda sull'occhio e una veste marrone.

Entrambi assomigliavano senza dubbio a Jaken, così come tutti gli altri abitanti del villaggio. La loro razza demoniaca doveva essere una dai tratti molti specifici, perché in verità tutti condividevano le stesse caratteristiche. Ad ogni modo, ero contenta di rivedere il mio amico, anche se su una faccia sconosciuta.

“Stavo andando al lago dove il suo corpo riposa, Sesshomaru-sama” disse Jogo dopo un leggero inchino. “Sarebbe un onore se poteste accompagnarmi”

Anche se il giorno prima eravamo già stati alla tomba di Jaken, vidi come Sesshomaru voleva tornare lì. Andare con un altro demone (specialmente con il fratello del suo vecchio compagno) non era la stessa cosa che con una ragazzina malata. Volse i suoi occhi su di me e sapevo che si stava chiedendo in silenzio se fosse una buona idea lasciarmi lì da sola, dato che chiaramente non potevo più avvicinarmi a quel lago.

In quel momento la mia mortalità mi infastidì immensamente, ma non volevo mostrarlo a Sesshomaru. Non doveva rimanere indietro per me.

“Posso aspettare qui” dissi a bassa voce, “approfittane”

Non sembrava convinto, non gli era mai piaciuto lasciarmi sola con degli estranei, e la sensazione doveva essere aumentata da quando ero stata quasi violentata dai due demoni serpenti. Ma non mi sentivo particolarmente minacciata in quel villaggio e non avevo problemi a stare sola per un po'. Nel vecchio villaggio ero stata in compagnia di me stessa più di quanto fossi stata con altri esseri umani, d'altronde.

“Posso rimanere io con lei, mio signore” disse timidamente la voce di Jigga, “posso mostrare alla signora alcune cose di Jaken”

Era strano che qualcuno mi chiamasse 'signora' dato che avevo ancora 18 anni ed ero giovane per quel titolo. Ma doveva essere la conseguenza del presentarmi con qualcuno come Sesshomaru al mio fianco. All'improvviso mi sembrò di suscitare a mia volta rispetto da parte degli altri, ed era una cosa nuova per me.

Guardai Sesshomaru e attesi la sua approvazione. Sembrò un po' riluttante, tuttavia annuì e si voltò per andarsene. Penso che sapesse che non c'era altra scelta se non separarsi per un momento.

“Ti ringrazio, Jigga” risposi e presi la sua mano nella mia, “mi piacerebbe vedere com'era la vita di Jaken prima di conoscerlo”.


	12. Capitolo Dodici

“Ecco dove siamo nati” mi segnalò Jigga.

Seguii la direzione del suo dito fino a una casetta di legno su una piccola collina, e nel dire 'casetta', intendevo letteralmente. Il soffitto non doveva raggiungere nemmeno il mio petto, la porta era troppo stretta per me, e non sembrava che all'interno ci fosse spazio per più di una stanza.

Tuttavia, durante il tragitto attraverso il villaggio di origine di Jaken, Jigga mi aveva parlato amorevolmente della vecchia casa, che i suoi genitori avevano eretto con le proprie mani alcune centinaia di anni prima, e vi avevano cresciuto i loro tre figli prima di morire di vecchiaia solo qualche decennio prima. Spiegò che anche se adesso apparteneva a Jogo, che viveva da solo, c'era stato un tempo in cui la casa era riempita da risate.

“Jaken era il più rumoroso di tutti” spiegò Jigga mentre facevamo il giro intorno alla casa, “non smettevamo di fargli scherzi perché rispondeva sempre con ferocia”

Ridemmo entrambe e fui contenta di poter condividere alcuni ricordi del mio amico. Anche se non ero stata presente in quel particolare periodo, avevo innumerevoli ricordi di Jaken che esplodeva di rabbia a causa dei miei scherzi. Era sempre stato molto facile provocarlo.

“Ricordo una volta in cui ho sporcato accidentalmente la sua tunica rosa preferita, non mi ha parlato per un mese intero e non ha mai permesso che lo dimenticassi”

Jigga mi intrattenne con altre storie del vecchio Jaken, quello che non avevo conosciuto perché era nato secoli prima di me, eppure mi sembrava di saperne tanto quanto lei. Mi parlò delle poche amicizie che aveva stretto durante la sua vita nel villaggio, di come non si fosse mai sentito molto parte della tribù e di come sognava di uscire nel mondo a vivere avventure.

Mi ricordava un po' me stessa, solo che era più impetuoso e impaziente di me.

“Jaken voleva sempre il mondo ai suoi piedi” commentò mentre ci sedevamo accanto alla casa, con le spalle contro il muro, “voleva essere rispettato e ammirato per il suo potere. Sebbene non avesse una grande abilità, credeva sempre di essere straordinario, o almeno cercava di farlo per non essere svalutato. Penso sia per questo che ha seguito Sesshomaru-sama quando è apparso nella sua vita”

Ricordavo perfettamente le scenate di Jaken quando sentiva di aver deluso il suo signore e gli sforzi disumani che faceva per ingraziarselo di nuovo, anche se Sesshomaru non se ne curava minimamente. Jaken aveva sempre cercato di imitarlo, di essere forte come lui, e per associazione di diventare famoso nel mondo dei demoni.

Si era messo a combattere con demoni più grandi e potenti di lui, cacciandosi in situazioni pericolose da cui Sesshomaru aveva dovuto liberarlo molte volte, il tutto per diventare qualcuno che suscitasse rispetto o paura negli altri. Aveva avuto tanti sogni...ma alla fine era morto.

_E gli unici che lo ricordano sono la sua famiglia e io_ , mi dissi. Immaginavo di poter aggiungere Sesshomaru all'elenco, ma non l'avevo sentito parlare di Jaken neanche una volta durante il nostro viaggio e, per quanto ci avessi provato, non ero riuscita a fargli raccontare nessuna storia. Alla fine avevo smesso di tentare.

“Cosa c'è?” mi chiese improvvisamente Jigga.

“Niente, stavo solo...ricordando, penso” risposi piano.

Jigga mi lanciò uno sguardo così compassionevole da imbarazzarmi un po' per essermi depressa. Dopotutto ero con sua sorella, se qualcuno doveva essere triste era lei, io dovevo essere più forte, colei che avrebbe illuminato la sua giornata. Con uno sforzo mi alzai e rimossi la polvere dallo yukata. Parlai di nuovo e costrinsi la mia voce a suonare più vivace:

“Continua a mostrarmi, per favore, voglio saperne di più”

Mi portò attraverso le diverse aree del villaggio che non avevamo ancora visitato. Mi mostrò la piccola scuola in cui la razza di Jaken imparava la magia e vidi un mucchio di piccoli demoni verdi con scettri su cui diverse forme erano scolpite. Alcuni avevano volti umani, altri demoniaci di ogni tipo e alcuni erano strani simboli che non riuscivo a identificare.

“Tutti nel villaggio imparano a usare queste armi?” chiesi indicando i bambini con i loro scettri.

“No, alcuni come me e Jogo non possiedono abilità magiche di alcun tipo. Jaken era il privilegiato della famiglia che poteva usare la magia”

Annuii e mi avvicinai a vedere i bambini giocare con quei bastoni più alti di loro, e mi chiedevo se la vita di Jaken sarebbe stata diversa senza magia. Probabilmente sarebbe stato troppo debole per avventurarsi da qualche parte, e avrebbe vissuto una vita normale come i suoi fratelli.

_E forse non sarebbe morto..._ , ma era una speculazione, e niente avrebbe potuto dimostrarla, quindi allontanai i miei pensieri da quel cammino.

Jigga mi condusse sul bordo di un ruscello, dove piccoli bambini demoni giocavano a lottare nell'acqua. Quando fummo abbastanza vicine da essere notate, due dei bambini gridarono di eccitazione e si precipitarono verso di noi.

Li fissai confusa finché non notai che non guardavano me, ma Jigga. Quando la raggiunsero, la strinsero e lei mise le braccia intorno alle loro spalle, avvicinandoli a sé.

“Mamma, mamma” gridò uno, “ho battuto Hachi nella lotta”

“Non è vero, hai barato!” urlò l'altro, e immediatamente i suoi occhi si riempirono di lacrime.

Non ero sicura di quanti anni avessero, perché un demone della razza di Jaken poteva vivere abbastanza a lungo, potevano avere il doppio dei miei anni. Ma diedi loro circa 5 anni umani data la conversazione che stavo ascoltando.

“Sì, ti ho battuto!”

“Non è vero!”

“Bambini!” esclamò Jigga per zittirli, ma dal tono della sua voce non mi sembrò che fosse davvero arrabbiata, “non si litiga di fronte agli ospiti”

In quel momento, i bambini mi guardarono con quei grandi occhi da rospo che avevo visto così tante volte in Jaken. Furono un po' intimiditi dalla mia presenza e cercarono di nascondersi dietro la madre, ma lei li spinse leggermente nella mia direzione.

“Signorina Rin, questi sono i miei figli: Hachi e Nan. Bambini, lei era un'amica di zio Jaken”

“Wow, allora conosci Sesshomaru-sama?” chiese Hachi con un'emozione nella voce da poter competere solo con quella dello stesso Jaken.

Era un po' strano incontrare persone che non erano tristi alla menzione del nome di Jaken, ma allo stesso tempo era un sollievo trovarsi di fronte a un'altra emozione che non fosse la tristezza.

“Sì, siamo...amici” risposi.

I bambini non sembrarono soddisfatti della mia risposta perché continuavano a fissarmi con gli occhi socchiusi, come se non mi credessero.

“Che succede?” chiesi un po' a disagio sotto quello scrutinio.

“Perché hai il suo marchio se siete solo amici?” chiese Nan.

“Prego?” chiesi confusa.

Jigga sembrò momentaneamente scandalizzata da quel commento, e diede al figlio un piccolo colpo in testa per rimproverarlo. La sua faccia era così rossa che pensavo che avrebbe iniziato ad emettere fumo dalle orecchio. Sembrò più che mai simile a Jaken.

“Non si dicono queste cose, Nan” disse puntandogli il dito, poi sembrò calmarsi un po', “andate, tutti e due”

Entrambi si affrettarono a correre di nuovo al fiume. Nan si strofinò la testa con fastidio e Hachi borbottava sottovoce che non aveva detto niente di male.

Jigga mi guardò con le scuse dipinte in volto e farfugliò qualcosa sul lavare la bocca dei bambini con il sapone in modo che non dicessero cose stupide. Assistetti a tutta la scena confusa, cercando di capire cosa fosse appena successo.

“Mi dispiace” si scusò Jigga sedendosi sull'erba e guardando i suoi bambini che giocavano felicemente nell'acqua, “non hanno il senso della vergogna”

“Tutto a posto” risposi sedendomi a mia volta, “mi sarei offesa di più se avessi capito cosa mi ha chiesto”

Jigga mi guardò disorientata, finché non iniziai a sentirmi stupida. C'era qualcosa in tutto ciò che avrei dovuto capire? Nessuno mi aveva detto niente di un marchio e cercai di ricordare se avevo una cicatrice o un segno distintivo, ma non mi venne in mente nulla.

“Cosa significa che sono marcata?” insistetti, notando che Jigga non mi rispondeva. “Cosa c'entra Sesshomaru? È una maledizione che non posso vedere?”

“No, cara” mi rassicurò, “non è niente di male, sono solo sorpresa che tu non lo sappia. Con un tale marchio in un posto così evidente credevo che ne fossi a conoscenza”

“A conoscenza di cosa?” chiesi, iniziando a innervosirmi.

Jigga mi si avvicinò e mi spostò i capelli dalla spalla, rivelando il mio collo.

“Proprio qui hai un segno, un morso per la precisione, piuttosto potente devo dire. Non mi sorprenderebbe che nessun uomo si avvicinasse a te a meno di un chilometro per un po'”

Mi sfiorò delicatamente il collo per mostrarmi l'area, e allora ricordai. Mi tornò in mente l'occasione in cui Sesshomaru mi aveva morso esattamente nello stesso punto. Non poteva essere una coincidenza. Toccai la pelle che indicava ma non sentii altro che pelle morbida. Forse era un po' calda, ma non vi era niente di soprannaturale, né cicatrici o ferite infette.

“Non è qualcosa che puoi vedere manifestato fisicamente” spiegò notando la mia confusione, “e dato che sei umana, sei un po' più cieca a riguardo. Noi demoni vediamo una specie di nebbia e sentiamo l'essenza di Sesshomaru-sama che ti copre interamente e ti protegge da coloro che cercano di approcciarti”

Dentro di me, sentimenti contrastanti si battevano nel mio petto. Da un lato mi sembrava un po' strano avere il nome di Sesshomaru sul mio corpo, quasi come se lo avessi tatuato sulla pelle. Non ero sicura di apprezzare quella possessività, ma d'altra parte ero lusingata che il suo marchio mi proteggesse.

Il ricordo di quella notte terrificante mi tornò in mente, ma con mia sorpresa non furono le facce dei demoni serpenti a tormentarmi, ma il volto di Sesshomaru mentre si avvicinava al mio collo e mi sussurrava di fidarmi di lui. Ricordavo perfettamente il morso, tanto doloroso quanto intenso ed effimero. Necessario secondo lui, anche se non aveva mai chiarito il perché.

Ora sapevo che lo aveva fatto per proteggermi, ma era solo per il suo desiderio di sapermi al sicuro che mi aveva morso? O c'era qualcos'altro che non sapevo?

Mi ricordai della conversazione con Nan e del suo commento che alle orecchie di Jigga era parso inopportuno, ma che io non avevo capito.

“E perché tuo figlio mi ha chiesto perché ho il marchio se sono solo un'amica di Sesshomaru?”

Jigga arrossì leggermente e mi chiesi se l'argomento fosse troppo delicato per discuterne con lei. Pensai di lasciar perdere e chiedere in seguito a Sesshomaru, ma dubitavo che fosse desideroso di rispondermi. Le risposte di Jigga erano a portata di mano.

“Jigga, ti prego, dimmi” domandai, “cosa significa che porto il suo marchio?”

Jigga non sembrava molto a suo agio, ma fece un altro respiro profondo e si preparò a rispondere, anche se con nervosismo:

“Beh...non posso parlare per tutti i demoni del mondo, suppongo che molti abbiano le loro ragioni per marcare le persone, demoni o umani. Ma generalmente, i demoni maschi tendono a marcare quella che considerano come loro...compagna”

“Compagna? Come un'amica?”

“Non esattamente, più come...penso che in termini umani sarebbe una...moglie”

Spalancai gli occhi e reclinai indietro come se qualcuno mi avesse appena schiaffeggiato in viso. Non potevo aver sentito bene, non poteva essere vero.

“Prego?” chiesi, cercando di mantenere la mia voce calma senza strillare, “mi stai dicendo che Sesshomaru mi ha sposato senza il mio consenso?”

Jigga alzò le mani in segno di resa e sembrò pentirsi disperatamente di aver iniziato la conversazione.

“No, no, certo che no. Il marchio non è così potente come sposarsi, ma siete uniti per così dire, tutti quelli che ti vedono sanno che non possono toccarti senza rischiare un confronto con Sesshomaru-sama. Di conseguenza, nessuna donna si avvicinerà a lui perché ha il tuo odore su di sé. Per questo non è comune marchiare così un 'amico'”

Nessun uomo poteva avvicinarsi a me? E nessuna donna a lui? Ma che razza di follia demoniaca era quella? Noi umani potevamo avere le nostre stupidate, ma quello era il colmo. Non c'era da meravigliarsi che il bambini si fosse confuso quando gli avevo detto che io e Sesshomaru non avevamo un rapporto così speciale, se praticamente ero andata in giro tutto il giorno con un gigantesco segno sul mio corpo che diceva che eravamo fidanzati! Solo a immaginare cosa la gente potesse pensare mi faceva venire mal di testa.

“Ma perché rischierebbe di legarsi a me in questo modo?”

“Guarda, è molto strano che tu abbia un tale marchio addosso senza saperne nulla” concesse Jigga, “sicuramente Sesshomaru-sama non l'ha fatto con intenzione romantica, ma per marcare un segno di proprietà nei tuoi confronti e rendere più facile la tua protezione”

“Proprietà?” chiesi, non potendo evitare di sentirmi offesa, “io non sono di nessuno”

Jigga rise nervosamente, ma quando notò che non la seguivo, cercò di contenersi e parve afflitta. Mi risultava offensivo diventare proprietà di qualcun altro, come se fossi un mobile. Ma da quanto vedevo, per Jigga era normale, e dedussi che facesse parte della cultura demoniaca e solo io sembravo incapace di capire.

“Mi dispiace, mia cara, ma da quello che vedo ora, appartieni a lui come se fossi una parte del suo corpo”

“Ma chi si crede di essere?!”

Ero sconvolta. Come aveva potuto mettermi un marchio senza nemmeno farmelo sapere? Non me lo avrebbe mai spiegato? Cosa pensava che sarebbe successo quando mi avesse lasciato in un villaggio umano senza che fossi capace di farmi avvicinare da alcun uomo?

Dèi, ero furiosa. Era come tornare a vivere sotto gli ordini e le manipolazioni della vecchia Kaede, solo che lui non doveva sentirsi affatto in colpa. Perché mi sembrava sempre che qualcun altro avesse maggior potere decisionale sulla mia vita rispetto a me? Era ridicolo.

Mi alzai così bruscamente che Jigga si spaventò e quasi cadde all'indietro sull'erba. Non volevo mettere fine al nostro giro così presto, ma ero sul punto di sputare fumo dalle orecchie e non pensavo di poter rimanere seduta più a lungo o sarei impazzita.

“Continuiamo” dichiarai, la mia voce così bassa e arrabbiata da risultare irriconoscibile anche al mio udito.

Jigga si alzò e cominciò a distrarmi con le storie di Jaken, finché il sole tramontò dietro le montagne e la notte calò sul villaggio. Solo allora Sesshomaru si degnò di apparire, più calmo e inespressivo che mai.

“È ora di andare” dichiarò, e io annuii.

Entrambi ringraziammo i demoni per la loro ospitalità e io augurai il meglio alla famiglia di Jaken. Mi sentivo un po' triste di dovermene andare, ma non potevamo rimanere, e comunque avevo dei conti da regolare con Sesshomaru e preferivo farlo in privato.

“Signorina Rin” mi chiamò Jigga.

C'era preoccupazione nei suoi occhi e un leggero tremore nella sua voce. Forse pensava che fossi arrabbiata con lei, ma non era affatto così. Avevo apprezzato la sua sincerità, almeno qualcuno in vita mia non mi aveva mentito in faccia.

“Apprezzo tutto quello che hai fatto per me oggi, Jigga” dissi abbracciandola, “è stato come rivedere Jaken”

I suoi occhi si riempirono di lacrime ma non ne versò neanche una. Mi strinse e mi disse di stare attenta. Sapevo che si riferiva alla mia imminente chiacchierata con Sesshomaru, ma non esisteva che non tirassi fuori l'argomento quella notte.

_Se la vedrà con me_ , decisi mentre terminavamo con i saluti, _non c'è possibilità che gliela lasci correre._

“Quando avevi intenzione di dirmi che porto il tuo marchio?”

Sesshomaru smise di camminare subito e aprì leggermente gli occhi. Le sue iridi dorate sembravano brillare con più luminosità nella notte, con un'espressione tra la mortificazione e la furia. Si ricompose rapidamente, ovviamente, Sesshomaru-sama non apprezzava di essere visto come un essere con emozioni e reazioni. L'indifferenza gli andava bene, grazie tante.

Sfortunatamente per lui, nel mio caso non bastava. Lo avevo colto di sorpresa e quella sensazione era dolce come l'interrogatorio che sarebbe seguito.

Stavamo camminando da molto, presumibilmente per cercare un posto dove passare la notte, ma in verità io volevo solo allontanarmi abbastanza dal villaggio in modo che nessuno ascoltasse la nostra discussione. Non appena avevo considerato che fossimo abbastanza lontani, gli avevo lanciato addosso la domanda.

“Che c'è? Non ti aspettavi che lo scoprissi?” chiesi, vedendo che non mi rispondeva, “beh ora lo so, e voglio delle risposte”

Sesshomaru sospirò e sembrò portare sulle spalle il peso del mondo. Sembrava che alcuni giorni di viaggio con me lo avessero esaurito più delle sue centinaia di anni sulla terra a combattere contro i demoni.

“Questa è una conversazione che preferirei evitare”

_Oh, ti piacerebbe, vero?_

“Beh, peccato, perché mi hai morso?” domandai, incrociando le braccia.

“Lascia stare, Rin, avevo le mie ragioni e quello che è fatto, è fatto”

Cercò di superarmi e di proseguire, lasciando quella patetica replica sospesa in aria come se fosse sufficiente, ma io mi fermai di fronte a lui e posai entrambe le mani sul suo petto. Ciò parve immobilizzare entrambi sul posto e per alcuni secondi nessuno disse nulla.

Una parte di me voleva fermarsi a deliziarsi di quella muscolatura sotto le dita, passando le dita lungo la sua pelle morbida e intrecciandosi tra i suoi capelli. Ma una vocina nella mia testa sottolineò che forse non era il momento migliore per scatenarmi in fantasie.

“Non funziona così, Sesshomaru” affermai con espressione accigliata, “non puoi fare grandi cambiamenti nella mia vita come...oh, non so, lasciarmi un segno sul corpo in modo che nessuno mi avvicini e non spiegarmi nulla. Non sono un animale”

“Ma io lo sono” rispose, e mi afferrò il polso con forza finché non indietreggiai per la sorpresa, “sono un demone con sangue di cane, Rin, e ti ho marcata come mia proprietà per proteggerti, è così che i demoni fanno”

_È così che i demoni fanno..._ , cercava di allontanarmi, di dirmi sottilmente che io non avrei mai capito le sue ragioni perché non ero un demone e la divisione tra le nostre specie faceva male più di quanto volessi ammettere. Sapevo che eravamo diversi, lo vedevo fisicamente e mentalmente, ma non significava che non volevo fare lo sforzo di capire.

“Proprietà? Non ti è venuto in mente di chiedermi se io voglio appartenerti?”

“L'ho fatto per proteggerti” disse di nuovo, come se la mia opinione non contasse assolutamente nulla.

“Proteggermi da cosa, esattamente?” chiesi esasperata.

Avevo ascoltato quella frase dalla sua bocca e da Jigga troppe volte. C'era un battaglione di uomini che pianificava di violentarmi nel momento in cui Sesshomaru avesse voltato le spalle? E anche se fosse stato così, perché quella disperazione di proteggermi al punto da unirmi a lui come una futura sposa?

Sicuramente pensava di avere una sorte di responsabilità nei miei confronti e di doversi prendere cura di me, come se non potessi farmi valere da sola. Più che lusingarmi, mi parve solo fastidioso.

“Nel caso non te lo ricordassi, quella notte sei stata quasi violentata” mi segnalò.

Il mio viso arrossì di vergogna per il suo rimprovero per la mia mancanza di decoro e sicurezza, ma non mi sarei lasciata intimidire. Quella notte non mi ero presa cura di me e mi ero inutilmente messa in una situazione pericolosa, ma avevo già ammesso il mio errore e avevo promesso che non sarei più stata così impetuosa. Volevo lasciare alle spalle quel ricordo senza che mi venisse nuovamente rinfacciato. Mi ero tormentata abbastanza con gli eventi di quella notte, non avevo bisogno che continuasse a farlo lui.

Mi liberai dalla sua presa e gli premetti un dito sul petto.

“E questo cosa c'entra? Mi hai morso dopo avermi salvato”

“C'entra eccome”

Ma non disse altro e mi guardò come sfidandomi a continuare. La sua intensità era tale da farmi dimenticare ciò che volevo dire, ma faticai a mantenere a galla la mia coscienza senza perdermi nei suoi occhi. Gli avrei fatto capire in un modo o nell'altro che quella conversazione sarebbe continuata, che gli piacesse o no.

“Cosa significa, Sesshomaru? Bene, mi hai morso per proteggermi da coloro che volevano farmi del male, e se la tua intenzione fosse stata così innocente non me l'avresti nascosta. Nessun uomo può avvicinarsi a me e nessuna donna può avvicinarsi a te, perché estremizzare tanto?”

“Perché nessun altro possa toccarti” fu la sua unica risposta.

Dovette pentirsi di aver replicato così rapidamente perché richiuse la bocca subito, come se avesse parlato troppo. Mi sentii di nuovo arrossire, ma questa volta non c'entravano nulla i brutti ricordi. Nella mia mente balenò una luce e all'improvviso tutta quella situazione (che fosse offensiva o meno nei miei confronti) era esattamente ciò di cui avevo bisogno perché Sesshomaru ammettesse o almeno riconoscesse i suoi sentimenti. Era il segnale che stavo aspettando.

“Cosa significa il marchio?” chiesi, la mia voce fu un sussurro nella notte.

“Significa che nessuno può toccarti senza che la mia ira si abbatta su di lui o lei”

La sua risposta era perfettamente pianificata in modo da non comunicare nulla, ma non era quello che volevo sapere e lui ne era conscio.

“Bene, questo è ciò che significa per tutti gli altri, ma cosa significa per te? Cosa significa che il mio corpo ti appartiene?”

“Stai facendo domande inutili”

“Mi sembrano molto utili” risposi, riportando l'argomento in tavola, “Cosa significa per te?”

Lui tacque e distolse lo sguardo. Odiava che sottolineassi l'evidenza, che lo costringessi a parlare essendo una persona tanto riservata. Una parte di me si sentiva in colpa per spingerlo così oltre, per metterlo ripetutamente con le spalle al muro, ma era una parte così piccola da poterla ignorare.

“Non vuoi rispondere? Allora ti dirò cosa significa per me, anche se non ti sei mai preoccupato della mia opinione” lo informai, “penso che oltre a volermi proteggere, allo stesso tempo mi desideri, vuoi che io sia tua e che nessuno a parte te possa toccarmi, ho ragione o no?”

Mi rendevo conto che lo stavo pressando, ma mi ero spinta troppo in là per tornare indietro. Era il segnale che stavo attendendo da lui, che mi avrebbe fatto capire di non essere pazza e non mi inventavo le risposte che notavo nel suo corpo. Poteva dire che mi aveva marcato per proteggermi quanto voleva, ma mi aveva unito a lui, ci doveva essere altro nelle sue intenzioni oltre alla mia sicurezza.

“Adesso sono un po' come una fidanzata per te, giusto? E se un domani incontrassi un altro ragazzo?” attaccai, notando i suoi occhi incupirsi alla mia domanda, “sai, nel villaggio dove intendi lasciarmi. Cosa succede se dormirò con lui e gli darò dei figli? Cosa farai allora?”

Vidi le sue mani serrarsi in pugni e improvvisamente l'aria divenne molto fredda, ma da lui non giunse alcuna risposta verbale. Sapevo di averlo condotto esattamente dove volevo, ma avevo bisogno della sua conferma, non mi sarei spinta oltre. Arrivava un momento in cui persino io mi arrendevo e non lo avrei inseguito in capo al mondo perché accettasse di dormire con me.

“Non vuoi parlare? Sai che c'è? Non importa” asserii, mentre lui si girava e continuava ad avanzare, “rimani un codardo, cercherò qualcuno in grado di riconoscere i propri sentimenti”

Prima di poter fare solo un altro passo, mi ritrovai con il corpo di Sesshomaru così vicino al mio da togliermi il respiro dai polmoni. Mi afferrò il mento con una mano e mi obbligò a guardarlo negli occhi. Con l'altra mano mi prese il polso e strinse, non abbastanza forte da farmi male, ma a sufficienza per farmi capire quanto fosse arrabbiato. Un tremore mi scosse la schiena a causa dalla furia che emanava in quel momento, ma quello che disse dopo mi lasciò davvero senza parole:

“Sei mia, Rin, e ucciderò chiunque ti tocchi”.


	13. Capitolo Tredici

La prima volta in cui avevo visto una coppia che faceva l'amore, avevo 15 anni...beh, 'scopare' sarebbe stato il termine giusto perché non c'era amore in quello che facevano.

Ricordavo di essermi alzata nel cuore della notte per una spontanea passeggiata notturna, dato che faceva troppo caldo a causa delle alte temperature di quell'estate. Mi ero inoltrata in profondità nella foresta, cercando di trovare il torrente vicino al villaggio di cui conoscevo a memoria il tragitto, ma con l'oscurità pressante intorno a me era stato difficile orientarmi. Tuttavia, al mio arrivo, invece di immergermi nell'acqua come avevo desiderato, ero stata costretta ad allontanarmi e nascondermi dietro alcuni alberi.

Non avevo voluto spiare la coppia che sembrava discutere vicino all'acqua, avevo semplicemente e stupidamente aspettato che si annoiassero e se ne andassero presto, così da poter tranquillamente immergermi nel ruscello. Non era successo nulla del genere.

In un attimo, la ragazza si era messa a urlare con rabbia contro il ragazzo, con il viso arrossato e una vena che le sporgeva sul collo, mentre lui stringeva i pugni e sembrava sul punto di colpire qualcosa. Era parso che si odiassero a vicenda, augurando il peggio l'uno all'altra, sembrando così arrabbiati che mi ero chiesta persino se non avrei dovuto intervenire per evitare che le cose peggiorassero. Un secondo dopo, tuttavia, si stavano baciando come se fossero grandi amanti.

All'epoca non sapevo molto del sesso ed ero rimasta sconvolta nel vedere con che rapidità la situazione si era intensificata. A 15 anni pensavo che fare l'amore accadesse con dolcezza e affetto...e all'improvviso avevo incontrato quei due che sembravano volersi uccidere. Non erano teneri, non si toccavano con desiderio o apprezzamento, e sinceramente credevo che sarebbe stato lo stesso con qualsiasi altra persona.

Non avevo voluto osservarli, ma avevano terminato troppo in fretta perché avessi il tempo di andarmene. In meno di un minuto entrambi erano rimasti immobili, e nessuno dei due aveva detto nulla dopo. Lui si era allontanato per primo, borbottando qualcosa che non ero riuscita a sentire, e lei lo aveva guardato allontanarsi con gli occhi in fiamme, e solo una volta sicura che lui non potesse vederla...si era messa a piangere a lungo.

Ricordavo di essermi chiesta, in quel momento, se tutte le coppie si comportavano in quel modo, se si odiavano segretamente o apertamente a vicenda ma erano costrette a unire i loro corpi per motivi puramente fisici, o peggio per alimentare un matrimonio senza amore. Non era insolito che una ragazza dovesse sposarsi con un ragazzo che non le piaceva solo per creare legami tra due potenti famiglie, o anche solo per poter avere del cibo in tavola. I matrimoni combinati erano comuni, ma ciò non significava che le persone si fossero abituate.

Deve essere orribile, ricordavo di aver pensato, lasciare che ti usino così. Perché lei era stata semplicemente usata, altrimenti per quale motivo avrebbe iniziato a piangere in seguito? Cos'aveva guadagnato?

Nel corso degli anni seguenti avevo visto numerose coppie fuggire nella foresta, e molte di esse le avevo viste entrare o uscire felici, ma non dimenticai mai il volto in lacrime di quella ragazza, né la rabbia negli occhi del ragazzo. Pensavo che qualsiasi atto che facesse sentire in quel modo non doveva essere tanto gradevole, ad ogni modo.

Così, alla tenera età di 15 anni, avevo deciso che non avrei mai sposato né lasciato che un uomo mi facesse piangere per un atto che in realtà doveva essere qualcosa di bello e speciale. Per anni avevo vissuto la mia regola alla lettera, non avevo desiderato nessuno, e se qualcuno aveva desiderato me, mi ero assicurata di sradicare quel sentimento. Stavo più che bene da sola e mi ero abituata all'idea che nessuno mi avrebbe mai toccato in quel modo, e ne ero felice.

Fino ad ora.

Vivere con Sesshomaru negli ultimi giorni aveva causato più danni al mio cervello che negli ultimi 10 anni. Senza volerlo, ricordai momenti che mi lasciarono senza fiato. Quando mi aveva leccato il dito per curarmi dal fuoco del demone scoiattolo, quando mi aveva vista nuda nella foresta, quando mi aveva morso il collo, quando lo avevo baciato e lui aveva ricambiato...

Anche quando l'ho visto con la demone, ricordai. Quel momento non era il mio preferito neanche remotamente, ma non potevo ignorare che aveva contribuito a cambiare la mia percezione di lui. Mi aveva portato a desiderarlo più che mai, vedendolo sotto una luce diverse e facendomi capire i miei sentimenti per lui. Avevo passato così tanto tempo a cercare di convincermi che non avevo bisogno del desiderio di nessun uomo, che non mi ero resa conto di quando avevo cominciato a volere lui. Senza preavviso, la mia vecchia decisione volò via, e ne presi una nuova.

_Sei mia, Rin, e ucciderò chiunque ti tocchi..._

Le sue parole echeggiarono nella mia testa con tanta forza che per un momento dimenticai la nostra conversazione, il fatto che lo scopo del nostro viaggio fosse finito e il nostro imminente addio. Dimenticai tutto e mi sporsi in avanti, cercando di baciarlo.

Ma lui mi fermò prima che raggiungessi le sue labbra e mi allontanò come se avessi la peste. Mi sentii ferita, ma pensai di non darmi per vinta. Il fatto che dicesse che ero sua nella mia lingua non significava lo stesso nella sua. Mentre per me suonava come una dichiarazione d'amore, per lui era solo pragmatismo.

“Se sei così disposto a uccidere per mio conto, perché ti sforzi tanto a combattere con te stesso?” chiesi.

Lui sembrò confuso per un istante, ma in alcun momento i suoi occhi persero quel bagliore furioso che indicava che stavo entrando in un territorio delicato, quindi decisi di sondare con attenzione. Sesshomaru mi voleva, lo vedevo nei suoi occhi, l'avevo sentito nel suo bacio diverse notti prima, era abbastanza chiaro per entrambi...tuttavia, lui era determinato a negarlo, e non riuscivo a capire perché.

“È perché sono umana?” chiesi, tentando di non far sembrare la mia voce triste, ma in verità avevo paura della sua risposta.

Non volevo nemmeno pensarci, ma sapevo che c'era la possibilità che Sesshomaru si stesse trattenendo perché la mia specie era considerevolmente più debole della sua e questo lo avrebbe fatto vergognare. Non gli erano mai piaciuti gli umani, e aveva senso che non volesse entrare in intimità con uno di loro, ma anche se si trattava di me? Non ero speciale per lui? Da giorni sentivo di essere un fastidio per lui. L'ultima cosa che volevo era essere ingombrante, ma il mio lato masochista doveva sapere se non si stava lasciando andare per un lato di me che non avrei potuto cambiare nemmeno se ci avessi provato. Saperlo non mi avrebbe servito a niente, ma allo stesso tempo non potevo vivere senza una risposta.

“La tua umanità non c'entra niente” rispose, e io sospirai di sollievo senza accorgermene, “e non c'è nessuna lotta con me stesso, quindi smetti di indagare”

La sua voce era ferma come al solito, ma il fatto che distolse lo sguardo mentre parlava mi fece capire che non aveva il controllo completo, mi stava nascondendo qualcosa e con le mie domande gli rendevo difficile occultarlo.

_Bene, e sai che c'è? Sono stanca dei segreti._

Alzai le braccia, esasperata. Se la mia mediocre umanità non lo disturbava, qual era il problema? Dèi, visto che eravamo come promessi sposi, perché non approfittarne e godersi l'un l'altro? A volte potevo essere infantile, ma lui era ben testardo.

“E quindi?” urlai, incapace di contenermi. “Ti piacciono solo le rosse?”

Non appena le parole uscirono dalla mia bocca, sapevo di aver fatto un errore e speravo stupidamente che lui non mi avesse sentito per non dover affrontare le conseguenze. Ma ovviamente lo aveva fatto e non appena la mia domanda raggiunse le sue orecchie, i suoi occhi guizzarono su di me come frecce fiammeggianti, bloccandomi sul posto.

La semplice menzioni dei capelli rossi della ragazza doveva aver innescato un allarme nel suo cervello, perché non ebbi dubbi che ora Sesshomaru sapeva che lo avevo spiato qualche notte prima. La sua mente era sempre stata abile, la mia al contrario, era troppo spontanea per il mio bene.

“Prego?” chiese, e solo quella parola mi fece venire voglia di tremare. Era arrabbiato, parecchio. “Cos'hai detto?”

Volevo tornare indietro in qualche modo, rimangiare le mie parole, ma sapevo che non mi avrebbe liberato senza una spiegazione, almeno non dopo avergli praticamente ammesso che lo avevo spiato mentre era insieme alla demone dai capelli rossi. Maledissi la mia boccaccia e cercai nella mia testa qualcosa da dire che non avrebbe peggiorato la situazione.

“Io...non...non era di proposito...” cercai di spiegare, ma risuonava stupido anche alle mie orecchie, “ero uscita a cercarti quella notte e ti ho trovato...beh, con lei...e io...mi dispiace...non volevo...”

Ma tacqui prima di continuare. Mi sentivo una pervertita, in piedi lì a spiegare a Sesshomaru come ero rimasta a guardare la sua parentesi sessuale con un'altra donna. Le persone normali non lo facevano, non spiavano le coppie, né provavano cose...

Basta, tentai di mettere a tacere i pensieri indesiderati, ma continuavano a tornare nella mia testa. Per quanto ci provassi, non riuscivo a dimenticare il calore che avevo sentito, il tamburellare del mio cuore, la bocca secca e quel desiderio inebriante di prendere il posto della demone. Che volessi ammetterlo o no, vedere Sesshomaru così libero, così carnale, mi aveva fatto desiderare qualcosa che non avrei mai pensato di necessitare.

“Quindi mi stavi spiando” mormorò, strappandomi dalle mie riflessioni, “non me lo aspettavo, immagino di sottovalutarti a volte. Dimmi, cosa cercavi davvero di ottenere? Volevi imparare qualcosa di nuovo?”

Le mie guance diventarono rosse all'istante e mi resi conto che aveva parlato con lo scopo di umiliarmi. Non era da lui, i suoi attacchi erano generalmente fisici e silenziosi, e mai diretti contro di me. Ma a dover essere onesta, dovevo averlo imbarazzato menzionando ad alta voce il suo momento privato.

Conoscevo Sesshomaru abbastanza bene da sapere che non era passionale e abbastanza riservato con i suoi affari. Fino a quel momento avevo pensato che non fosse nemmeno attratta da un'altra persona a sufficienza da volersi accoppiare con lei, ma immaginai che anche i più forti avessero dei bisogni.

Meritavo i suoi commenti umilianti, ma volevo comunque l'opportunità di spiegare:

“Non era mia intenzione spiare...”

“Ma l'hai fatto comunque”

Non che mi sia piaciuto vederti toccare quella sgualdrina, pensai, ma tacqui prima di aprire bocca, non potevo dirglielo. Anche se non avevo idea di chi fosse quella donna, i miei sentimenti negativi verso di lei erano abbastanza forte da farmi pensare che la odiassi da una vita, ed era una cosa strana anche per me. Perché il fatto che lui si fosse accoppiato con lei mi dava tanto fastidio? Era perché evitava me ed ero gelosa di quel trattamento speciale?

_Ma alla fine quella che ha il suo marchio sono io, pensai, e quella consapevolezza mi galvanizzò._

“Ero curiosa” ammisi, abbassando gli occhi e trascinando il piede nudo sull'erba morbida, “continuo a chiedermi come sarebbe con me”

Inizialmente Sesshomaru non rispose, e pensai di dovermi ripetere, perché non c'era possibilità che gli permettessi di ignorare l'argomento. Se dovevo espormi a lui, mi aspettavo che facesse lo stesso con me.

Ma non dovetti ripetermi. Sesshomaru posò un dito sotto il mio mento e mi sollevò il capo perché lo guardassi dritto negli occhi. Non ci fu esitazione nella sua risposta:

“Non sarebbe mai così con te” mi informò lentamente, come se stesse spiegando qualcosa di molto semplice a un bambino piccolo, “perché non succederà nulla tra di noi. Non ti farei mai nulla di remotamente simile alle cose che ho fatto a quella demone. Quindi puoi smettere di farti domande”

La sua risposta mi lasciò a vagare, mezza persa nell'oro del suo sguardo e mezza offesa dal fatto che mi avesse parlato come se fossi una bambina. Quelle 'cose' che aveva fatto a lei, le avevo viste e sembravano abbastanza piacevoli.

“Perché no?” chiesi con aria di sfida, alzando ulteriormente il mento, “pensi che non potrei farti provare le stesse cose?”

Ho visto come mi guardavi la sera in cui ti ho trovato mentre ero nuda, dissi silenziosamente nella mia testa. Che lo ammettesse o no, sapevo che lo avevo sorpreso e in senso positivo, speravo solo che avesse quel momento marchiato a fuoco nella mente così come lo avevo io.

Volevo che sapesse che anche io potevo essere seducente, spontanea e libera come lo era stata lei. Il fatto di essere un'umana non cambiava affatto i miei pensieri o le mie azioni, e per rimuovere la visione della Rin bambina dai suoi occhi per sempre, dovevi presentargli una versione di me più matura e sicura di me stessa.

Sesshomaru mi lasciò andare e indietreggiò appena, come se cercasse di porre più distanza tra noi.

“Sei diversa” dichiarò.

_E questo che diamine significa?_

“Sono pur sempre una donna” dissi, incrociando le braccia sul petto.

Ci volle un istante, poi mi guardò dall'alto al basso, e sentii il mio corpo riscaldarsi di parecchi gradi sotto il suo esame. Non ero nuda, ma mi sentivo esposta come quella notte. I suoi occhi seguirono la linea delle mie gambe, il mio petto non molto prominente e i miei fianchi minuti. Non mostrò alcuna reazione particolare e io mi sentii un po' delusa interiormente per la sua mancanza di risposta.

“E non lo nego” ammise, tornando a guardarmi in faccia, “ma credimi, non desideri il trattamento che ho riservato a quella demone. Scapperesti in lacrime”

Risi della sua minaccia, liquidandola come la battuta più divertente che mi fosse stata raccontata da molto tempo.

“Non mi faresti mai del male”

“Ora sei tu che mi sottovaluti” dichiarò e la sua voce risuonò mortalmente seria nella notte.

Il sorriso scomparve dalla mia faccia prima che me ne accorgessi e, nonostante avessi provato caldo pochi secondi prima, improvvisamente sentii freddo. Istintivamente mi portai le braccia attorno al corpo e capii che era Sesshomaru a influenzare la temperatura. Era ancora arrabbiato, potevo vederlo facilmente, ma una calma inquietante sembrava emanare dal suo corpo, come se una tempesta stesse per iniziare in qualsiasi momento per spazzare via entrambi.

La sola idea che mi facesse del male era ridicola, ma dovevo ammettere che si trattava di qualcosa di più di una semplice minaccia, perché Sesshomaru non era uno che parlava senza un fondamento di verità. Sapevo che non mi avrebbe mai fatto del male coscienziosamente, mi aveva salvato troppe volte per temere che alzasse una mano contro di me.

_Ma sta parlando di un altro tipo di danno_ , mi dissi, un danno più profondo e permanente...ma di cui non avevo la più pallida idea, quindi non potevo spaventarmi facilmente.

Senza volerlo, ripensai a quella demone dai capelli rossi come il fuoco e al suo corpo da dea, e improvvisamente la invidiai, perché lei non era stata respinta. Oh no, le aveva dato quelle che erano parse le ore migliori della sua vita. Non era stato gentile con lei, ma non le aveva fatto del male, quindi perché implicava che lo avrebbe fatto a me?

“Perché stai cercando di spaventarmi?” chiesi, davvero confusa, “metto la mia vita nelle tue mani ogni giorno, questo sarebbe solo un altro modo per dimostrarti che mi fido di te”

“La pensi così, ma distruggerei la tua innocenza, e non sono disposto a farlo”

_Innocenza?_ , mi chiesi e improvvisamente una luce sembrò accendersi nel mio cervello, facendomi vedere le cose molto più chiaramente. Stava combattendo contro il suo istinto, perché pensava che fossi una dolce e timida fanciulla che si sarebbe frantumata in mille pezzi al minimo tocco, no? Beh, si sbagliava di grosso. Mi sentivo calda, desiderosa e potevo sopportare di non essere trattata come un cristallo.

Ma se fosse stato più facile per lui accettarmi credendo che io avessi già avuto esperienze precedenti nell'arte dell'amore...allora lo avrei accontentato, gli avrei detto una piccola bugia innocente in modo che non avesse più scuse sciocche. Prima che me ne rendessi conto, le parole uscirono dalla mia bocca e tessi la bugia nel modo più abile che potevo.

“Oh, è così quindi?” dissi con un tono di voce che speravo suonasse spensierato, “pensi che io sia vergine”

I suoi occhi si allargarono per un istante. Ma lo vidi perdere il controllo, sorprendersi e avvertire più di quella rabbia dietro la quale si stava rifugiando da un po'. E assaporai la dolce sensazione, come se l'avessi direttamente in bocca.

“Non lo sei?”

Non volevo mentirgli, tantomeno su quello, ma quale altra scelta avevo se per lui sembrava così importante che per me non fosse la prima volta? Forse non voleva avere a che fare con qualcuno senza esperienza, o forse aveva paura di dover essere delicato, non lo sapevo. In quel momento ovviamente si sarebbe accorto che gli avevo mentito, ma a quel punto gli avrei mostrato che non avrebbe fatto differenza se si trattava della mia prima volta o della numero 150. Il mio desiderio per lui non sarebbe diminuito pur essendo una principiante, e pensavo che mettendogli quell'idea in testa avrebbe portato a dei risultati.

“Mi dispiace, anche se volevi la mia prima volta, l'ho già data a un altro ragazzo” risposi, sostenendo il suo sguardo e desiderando che non indagasse oltre.

Più veloce di un lampo, Sesshomaru allungò la mano e bruscamente chiuse gli artigli su un albero, strappando efficacemente un pezzo di corteccia grande quanto il mio corpo. Feci un passo indietro per la sorpresa e lo guardai disorientata.

L'istinto omicida che avevo visto in Sesshomaru così tante volte in passato sembrò riapparire, e non avevo idea del perché successe così repentinamente. Mi chiesi se avessi fatto o detto qualcosa per farlo arrabbiare, ma non mi venne in mente null di speciale.

Sesshomaru sembrò calmarsi nei pochi minuti successivi e si allontanò dall'albero, che sembrava molto meno solido ora che gli mancava metà tronco, ma non commentai.

“Comunque, con o senza esperienza, con un demone è una cosa completamente diversa, non saresti pronta a gestirlo”

Beh, non potevo inventarmi di aver giaciuto con un demone, non mi avrebbe mai creduto, quindi optai per un modo più reale e vero per continuare a discutere:

“Sono pronta a provare”

Sesshomaru scosse la testa esasperato.

“Non puoi essere così testarda” dichiarò con voce stanca, era stanco di me, ma non era affatto vicina al volermi fermare.

“E tu non puoi continuare a ignorare o a fingere che io sia una bambina, so come funziona il mondo”

Aprì la bocca per rispondere, ma ci ripensò e i suoi occhi si strinsero, mostrando due fessure dorate che mi fissavano. Mi innervosii di nuovo, perché mi sembrava che stesse tramando qualcos'altro, ma cercai di non dimostrare il mio disagio.

“Quanto hai visto?”

“Come?” chiesi, confusa.

“Cos'hai visto esattamente nella foresta con quella demone?”

La mia bocca si aprì per la sorpresa e la sentii secca. Pensai di vederlo sorridere leggermente alla mia reazione, ma non ne ero sicura.

Mi stava deliberatamente umiliando, costringendomi a raccontargli ad alta voce la situazione imbarazzante in cui li avevo trovati. Sapeva perfettamente quello che avevo visto, voleva solo sentirmelo dire. Senza poterlo evitare diventai nuovamente rossa, ma risposi comunque:

“Come...lei si spogliava...”

Più specificatamente, ricordavo come lui glielo aveva ordinato e lei era stata felice di obbedire. Il suo viso non aveva mostrato sorpresa o timidezza, il che mi aveva fatto capire che quella donna si sentiva a suo agio nuda quanto vestita.

Non potei evitare di confrontare quel momento con la mia passeggiata mentre ero nuda attraverso i boschi di qualche sera prima, e non era stata un'esperienza tanto elegante e piacevole. Piuttosto spaventosa e rivelatrice.

“E poi?” pressò Sesshomaru.

_Lui c'era_ , mi dissi irritata. _Quanto vuole sapere ancora?_ Sapevo che non mi avrebbe costretto a parlare se avessi rifiutato, ma poi la nostra discussione sarebbe terminata, e io gli avrei mostrato di essere ancora innocente.

“Tu la...la...”

Sesshomaru sollevò un sopracciglio e il suo corpo sembrò rilassarsi un po'. Incrociò le braccia sul petto e attese in silenzio, ma in realtà era abbastanza soddisfatto che io avessi fatica a pronunciare le parole. Mi perforava con i suoi occhi gialli.

_Se vuole intimidirmi, ha sbagliato persona._

“L'hai fottuta...forte, contro l'albero” dissi infine e la mia voce risultò così ferma alle mie orecchie  
che mi sentii momentaneamente orgogliosa.

Lui sembrò stupirsi per un istante, ma come sempre si riprese quasi subito.

“E dopo averlo visto, vuoi la stessa cosa?”

Annuii e fissai il suo sguardo come se fosse la battaglia più difficile che avessi mai affrontato. Nonostante l'imbarazzo, sapevo che distogliere lo sguardo avrebbe significato ammettere la sconfitta.

All'improvviso si allontanò da me e camminò nella direzione opposta con passi arrabbiati. Mi voltai, tremendamente sorpresa che stesse scappando, e pronto a dirglielo in faccia. Ma poi tornò sui suoi passi e i suoi occhi sembrarono volermi cremare viva.

“Non hai idea di quello che dici”

“Sì che lo so! Non sono una bambina”

“No, non lo sei. Ma ti comporti come se lo fossi”

Perché era così in conflitto? Che diamine pensava che gli sarebbe successo se avesse ammesso i suoi dannati sentimenti? O se avesse agito di conseguenza? Non chiedevo amore né niente del genere, volevo solo stare con lui in un modo completamente nuovo ed ero curiosa di sapere.

Ma ogni volta che ci avvicinavamo all'argomento, diceva che ero una bambina e mi faceva arrabbiare. Beh, che inventasse nuovi insulti, perché aveva già una risposta per quello.

“Smettila di dirlo ogni volta che non sai replicare!” urlai, con le mani ai fianchi come se stessi rimproverando un bambino e non un demone più grande e più potente di me, “sono di fronte a te e ti dico che voglio stare con te perché ti voglio, e so che tu vuoi lo stesso perché non sono cieca, Sesshomaru, lo vedo molto bene. Sei tu il codardo che non sa accettare se stesso. Inoltre, ti ricordo che solo pochi minuti fa mi hai detto che sono tua, bene, mantieni le tue stesse parole oppure la prossima volta evita di dirle!”

Il labbro superiore di Sesshomaru si piegò leggermente e mostrò minacciosamente le zanne, ma dubito che si rendesse conto di quello che faceva. Sembrava più una reazione naturale del suo corpo.

“E ti informo che hai ricambiato il mio bacio poche notti fa”

“È stato un errore” disse con voce autoritaria, “non bacio le donne con cui sto, non offro tenerezza o gentilezza. Il mio modo di desiderare è diverso, Rin, non farò l'amore con te, ti fotterò, è questo che vuoi?”

Credeva che mi aspettassi amore da lui, ma dimenticava che lo conoscevo troppo bene per attendermi qualcosa che non aveva idea di come darmi. Sapevo benissimo che non avrei trovato amore tra le sue braccia, e mi andava più che bene. Non ero sicura di cosa fosse l'amore, ma non credevo che fosse quello.

“Voglio quello che vuoi darmi” rispose, sicura di ciascuna delle mie parole.

Mi osservò per un istante e se ci furono dubbi o oscillazioni nella sua mente, non me lo fece vedere. Alzò la mano e mi accarezzò leggermente al lato del collo, facendo scorrere la sua mano attraverso il suo personale marchio sul mio corpo e, al suo tocco, la pelle di quell'area sembrò riscaldarsi e chiamarlo specificamente.

“Dimostrami che sono tua” mormorai quasi senza accorgermene.

_Anche se non ho idea di cosa significhi..._

Avevo chiuso gli occhi e mi stavo godendo la carezza, quando lui si separò all'improvviso. Aprii nuovamente gli occhi, confusa, pensando che avesse nuovamente fatto marcia indietro, ma non c'era esitazione nel suo sguardo.

“Bene, non dire che non ti ho avvertito” disse, e la sua voce era dura come una frusta. “Togliti i vestiti e sdraiati a terra”.


	14. Capitolo Quattordici

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Salve a tutti ^^ in via eccezionale, l'aggiornamento arriva oggi invece che lunedì perché da domani a domenica prossima sarò in vacanza e non potrò portarmi il pc. L'aggiornamento riprenderà regolarmente da lunedì 14 settembre.

_Togliti i vestiti e sdraiati a terra._

Crudo e dritto al punto. Niente di meno di quanto potevo aspettarmi dal grande Sesshomaru-sama e dal suo rudimentale modo di parlare. Non potevo davvero sorprendermi, dopotutto mi aveva ripetutamente avvertito che non mi avrebbe concesso alcuna gentilezza, ma non potei evitare un piccolo tremore di stupore sulla punta delle dita.

Era arrivato il momento che aspettavo da giorni. Da quella notte in cui l'avevo visto accoppiarsi con quella demone, la mia mente non aveva smesso di pensare a come sarebbe stato con me, a come saremmo stati insieme. Mi avrebbe sollevata contro un albero per prendermi in quel momento? Mi avrebbe accarezzata in qualche modo che mi avrebbe fatto gemere o tremare? C'era così tanto potere in quel corpo forte e delineato che le possibilità erano davvero infinite nella mia testa.

L'avevo visto girare intorno a quell'argomento così tante volte, allontanandosi e avvicinandosi a me senza che riuscisse a decidersi una volta per tutte, che ora facevo fatica a realizzare che finalmente sarebbe successo. La decisione era stata presa, niente più confusione, niente più dubbi, solo piacere. E diamine, avevo intenzione di approfittarne.

Il cuore mi batteva all'impazzata mentre alzavo le mani per sciogliere il mio yukata...e Sesshomaru non fermò le mie azioni, né si allontanò, né distolse lo sguardo. I suoi occhi seguirono costantemente il movimento delle mie mani, come se fossi uno spettacolo che non voleva perdersi neanche un istante.

Mi aveva già visto senza vestiti, ma se quella sera si era allontanato quasi senza guardarmi, ora si permetteva di osservare senza riserve. Mi sentivo come una preda davanti al suo predatore e la sensazione era così esaltante da farmi venire le vertigini.

L'indumento scivolò dal mio corpo con un lieve sussurro e l'aria fredda improvvisamente mi travolse quando cadde a terra. Feci un passo in avanti per non calpestarlo, ma Sesshomaru mi prese il braccio e mi avvicinò ancora di più finché i nostri corpi non furono così vicini da poter sentire il calore che emanava da lui. All'improvviso non avevo più freddo.

_Non arrossire_ , mi dissi, ricordandomi che avrei dovuto essere qualcuno che conosceva e aveva sperimentato il sesso. Non potevo mostrarmi innocente così in fretta o avrebbe annusato l'odore della mia bugia da chilometri. Ma facevo fatica a fingere. Dopotutto, nessuno mi aveva mai guardato così intensamente, né mi aveva silenziosamente promesso tante cose. Non potei fare a meno di sentirmi nervosa, nonostante fossi davvero sicura di tutto ciò.

Cercando di distrarmi, mi sollevai in punta di piedi e tentai di raggiungere le sue labbra, ma quando fui a pochi centimetri di distanza, vidi la sua bocca serrarsi in una linea sottile e mi ricordai delle sue parole. 

_Non bacio le donne con cui sto,_

“Scusa, avevo dimenticato” dissi indietreggiando frettolosamente di qualche passo.

Sesshomaru serrò la mascella e sembrò improvvisamente frustrato per qualche motivo che non riuscii a capire. Temevo che si sarebbe ritirato all'improvviso, e nel tentativo di mantenerlo concentrato sul presente, mi stesi di schiena sui miei vestiti, coprendone la lunghezza.

Il mio trucco sembrò funzionare e mi meravigliai del fatto che sebbene Sesshomaru fosse un potente demone...rimaneva un uomo e vedere una donna nuda lo distraeva come chiunque altro. Il suo sguardo perse rapidamente quel bagliore furioso e ne prese uno nuovo, che aveva più a che fare con la lussuria. Mi guardò su e giù, in modo voluttuoso e spudorato, fino a lasciarmi senza fiato.

_Se chiunque altro mi guardasse così, lo colpirei in testa._ pensai, _ma se si tratta di Sesshomaru posso lasciargli fare quello che vuole._ Rimasi sopraffatta dalle mie stesse riflessioni, che sembravano provenire dai luoghi più reconditi della mia testa, eppure non pensavo di aver mai avuto una convinzione più certa in tutta la mia vita.

La linea dei miei pensieri fu interrotta nel momento in cui Sesshomaru si accovacciò a terra e, continuando a guardarmi negli occhi, mi appoggiò entrambe le mani sulle ginocchia.

Dovetti fare il massimo sforzo per non sobbalzare al contatto della sua pelle contro la mia e rivelare la realtà. Le sue mani erano calde, sembravano bruciare la mia pelle congelata, e gli artigli parevano particolarmente affilati quella notte, in grado di lacerarmi. Nonostante i miei pensieri inquietanti, sapevo che non mi avrebbe fatto del male e avrebbe fatto attenzione con me. Mi fidavo di lui, corpo e anima, e la vista di quegli artigli (per quanto mi rendessero nervosa) non mi lasciava spaventare.

Sesshomaru sembrò osservare la mia reazione per alcuni secondi, di cui io approfittai per respirare e ordinare il turbine di pensieri nella mia testa. Una parte di me voleva che mi coprissi il seno, l'altra parte mi urlava di non fare la ragazzina e di inarcare la schiena perché lui guardasse più da vicino le mie grazie. Scelsi di non ascoltare nessuna delle due voci e di rimanere immobile sul suolo, in attesa della sua successiva mossa.

All'inizio fu impercettibile, solo una carezza del suo pollice sul mio ginocchio. Non era un tocco di per sé erotico, sembrava piuttosto che volesse calmarmi o confortarmi, nonostante io fossi tranquilla. Ma comunque l'area interessata si surriscaldò di diversi gradi e avvertii un solletico dalla testa ai piedi. Sembrava che qualsiasi punto del mio corpo diventasse istantaneamente una zona erogena fintanto che Sesshomaru la toccava.

All'improvviso le sue mani non furono più sulle mie ginocchia, ma avanzarono lungo le mie cosce, accarezzando la pelle tremante al passaggio. Allungò le mani verso i fianchi e me li strinse tra le mani, e solo allora mi resi conto di quanto fosse piccolo il mio corpo rispetto al suo.

_Entrerà in me?_ , mi chiedevo sentendomi un po' sciocca per la mia stessa domanda. Non l'avevo mai visto nudo, ma immaginavo che fosse ben...dotato, considerando quanto fosse grande in tutti gli altri posti. Ma era una cosa buona, no? Le donne ridevano sempre degli uomini che avevano attributi piccoli, dicevano che per loro non era soddisfacente, quindi pensai che mi sarei dovuta ritenere fortunata se Sesshomaru si fosse distinto...in quel dipartimento.

_Di più significa meglio, no?_ , mi chiesi, ma non ero sicura se si trattasse di una regola in assoluta, o se si applicava al caso specifico. La mia mente girava così tanto che all'improvviso mi spaventò un po' il fatto che non fossimo fisicamente compatibili, ma un istante dopo mi dissi che c'erano molte donne umane che giacevano con i demoni e non si lamentavano, quindi potevo farlo anch'io.

Con mani abili, Sesshomaru scaldò il mio corpo: mi accarezzò lo stomaco, le costole, le braccia, raggiungendo finalmente il mio seno. Un sussulto sorpreso mi sfuggì mentre le sue mani mi coprivano e lui inarcò un sopracciglio beffardo.

_E dov'è ora la tua esperienza?_ , sembravano dirmi i suoi occhi senza parole. E per dimostrargli che non mi sarei tirata indietro, posai le mani sulle sue e strinsi. Mi sfuggì un lamento che non dovetti fingere.

“Continua” chiesi con voce rauca, che non seppi da dove mi uscì.

I suoi occhi si strinsero fino a lasciare solo due fessure che brillavano di furia dorata, e improvvisamente le sue mani non furono più sui miei seni.

“Che...?” iniziai a chiedere, ma non terminai la frase.

Più velocemente di quanto lo avessi mai visto muoversi, Sesshomaru mi afferrò per i fianchi e mi fece girare con un movimento fluido, sdraiandomi sulla pancia contro il suolo. Il suo corpo premuto contro la mia spalla, e schiacciata com'ero tra il terreno e il suo petto, lo stupore mi tolse tutta l'aria dai polmoni per alcuni secondi. Ero vagamente consapevole di un dolore all'anca che si sarebbe sicuramente trasformato in un livido entro poche ore, ma cercai di dimenticarlo. Sapevo che mentire con un demone come Sesshomaru avrebbe lasciato il mio corpo un po' dolorante, e non potevo soffermarmi su ogni piccolo livido.

“Mettiti comoda” mi sussurrò all'orecchio prima di allontanarsi di nuovo.

Le mie guance arrossirono al suono della sua voce autoritaria così vicina e istintivamente feci quello che mi aveva chiesto, sistemandomi in un modo che mi permettesse di respirare più comodamente.

Non sapevo troppo sul sesso, solo le basi e l'indispensabile perché non sembrasse che avessi vissuto sotto una roccia negli ultimi 18 anni della mia vita. Ma onestamente, non avevo la minima idea delle posizioni, quindi non ero sicura che quella in particolare mi piacesse. In quel modo mi sembrava un po' animalesco, sdraiata a pancia in giù e con le gambe aperte. Sesshomaru poteva persino vedere ogni centimetro della mia...zona privata, e non c'era modo di chiudere le gambe in quell'angolazione, considerando che lui vi si trovava in mezzo.

_Almeno non può vedere la mia faccia rossa e imbarazzata_ , pensai.

Ma ciò significava che nemmeno io potevo vederlo in faccia ed ero sicura che mi sarebbe piaciuto molto di più. Poterlo guardare negli occhi mentre mi toccava, poterlo accarezzare a mia volta, sembrava molto più piacevole per entrambi. Al momento non potevo toccarlo a meno che non mi allungassi in maniera molto strana.

_Forse non vuole che lo tocchi_ , pensai, _o guardarmi negli occhi_. Mi chiesi se fosse quello il modo con cui i demoni con sangue animale entravano in intimità con le loro compagne, forse quella posizione li faceva sentire più dominanti e potenti. Se era quello che piaceva a lui, lo avrei accettato. Ma poi mi ricordai della demone dai capelli rossi nel bosco, sollevata a mezz'aria da lui e schiantata contro un albero. Si erano tenuti faccia a faccia, quindi era chiaro che lui non avesse problemi con altre posizioni.

Stavo per chiedergli di farmi girare quando avvertii il sussurro dei suoi vestiti che venivano rimossi e inavvertitamente mi tesi, perché all'improvviso tutto stava diventando molto reale.

“Abbassa le ginocchia” mi disse. 

Feci come mi aveva chiesto, provando una vergogna totale per il modo in cui il mio sedere era sospeso per lui. Mi resi conto che mai nella vita ero stata in una situazione più spiacevole con un'altra persona, mostrando parti di me che nemmeno io avevo il coraggio di vedere.

Se lui si rese conto del mio imbarazzo, non lo mostrò, perché immediatamente sentii la sua mano trascinarsi lungo la mia vita fino a raggiungere il mio stomaco, e con un movimento energico sollevò i miei fianchi e li attirò a sé.

Ansimai senza poterlo evitare e l'esposizione del mio corpo passò a un nuovo livello. Non volevo nemmeno pensare a come quella posizione dovesse essere vista dall'esterno. Mi distesi a pancia in giù con le gambe aperte e Sesshomaru vi si accovacciò in mezzo. Per qualcuno che vedeva da fuori, quell'intero atto pareva altamente desolante, per me che lo vivevo in prima persone era di enorme intensità.

_E questo è solo l'inizio._ , mi ricordai.

Nel momento in cui mi attirò a sé, potei sentirlo. Lui. In in modo che non avevo mai provato prima. Quella parte della sua anatomia era premuta contro la mia parte femminile più intima. Era caldo contro il mio corpo...ed era così grande che temetti di nuovo che non sarebbe entrato completamente. Tremavo contro di lui, incapace di contenermi.

Sesshomaru allora si fermò e mi fece voltare il collo per guardarmi in faccia. Non sapevo come dovevo essere al momento, con i capelli arruffati e stesa per terra, le guance arrossate e le labbra aperte in un sussulto. La visione di me doveva essere imbarazzante, mentre lui era abbastanza controllato e sensuale come nessun uomo doveva essere. Vidi che c'era qualcosa dietro quella barriera che sollevava sempre davanti a me, ma non di cosa si trattava nello specifico.

“Sei sicura di volerlo?” mi chiese e la sua preoccupazione per me mi sopraffece. Anche se non era presente nella sua voce, io lo sapevo e basta.

Una sola parola da parte mia e lui si sarebbe fermato, non avevo dubbi. Ma farlo significava che non ci saremmo mai più potuti ritrovare in una situazione simile. Avevo solo una possibilità per convincerlo che potevamo stare bene insieme e non l'avrei sprecata.

Ero nervosa, ovviamente, e desideravo solo dirgli la verità: che ero vergine e molto poco informata sulle arti dell'amore. Volevo che mi girasse e mi abbracciasse, che mi baciasse guardandomi negli occhi e che facesse l'amore con me dolcemente. Volevo la prima volta che le ragazze sognavano di avere nella notte delle loro nozze.

_Ma lui non ti ha offerto nulla di tutto ciò._ , ricordai a me stessa con rammarico. Mi aveva offerto sesso duro e senza sentimenti, e non ero nessuno per avanzare delle pretese, lo avevo già messo con le spalle al muro. Avrei accettato quello che era disposto a darmi, niente di più.

“Sono sicura” dissi allungandomi all'indietro e accarezzandogli l'avambraccio, l'unica parte del corpo che potei trovare.

“Sei tesa” disse con espressione accigliata.

Nei suoi occhi vidi che cominciava a sospettare che gli avessi mentito, e cercai rapidamente di pensare a una risposta per convincerlo a lasciare perdere e andare avanti.

“Beh, è da un po' che non lo faccio” dissi, sperando che il mio tono di voce sembrasse divertito o almeno spensierato, “e comunque sei il mio primo demone”

_Qui non c'è nessuna bugia_ , mi dissi.

“Rilassati allora” borbottò con voce monocorde, mentre le sue mani strisciavano sotto il mio corpo e trovarono di nuovo i miei seni, “il meccanismo è lo stesso, solo che sarà più intenso”

“Grazie per il consiglio” risposi con il cuore in gola, senza evitare di pensare che se fosse stato più intenso di così, i miei nervi sarebbero esplosi.

Che mi toccasse così, in modo tanto intimo e ipnotico, era strano, come sentire un amico che metteva alla prova i suoi limiti con me. Era una novità per entrambi e non ero sicura di come lui si sentisse al riguardo, ma personalmente a me piaceva, tuttavia mi sembrava comunque shockante.

“Per favore, continua” mormorai, anche se non ero sicura di quello che stavo chiedendo.

Rispondendo alla mia richiesta, Sesshomaru si sporse in avanti e i suoi lunghi capelli bianchi coprirono entrambi come una tenda che ci separava dal mondo. Mi sentivo leggermente soffocata, ma in modo piacevole.

I suoi fianchi cambiarono leggermente in angolazione e io provai a rilassare il mio corpo il più possibile sotto il suo, come mi aveva detto. Sapevo che la prima volta poteva essere dolorosa per una ragazza, ma credevo di poterlo sopportare in silenzio fino a quando non fosse diventato più piacevole.

L'unico problema fu che quel momento atteso non arrivò mai.

Sesshomaru avvicinò i fianchi con cura ma con fermezza. Inizialmente il dolore era in scala ridotta, ma poco a poco diventò più forte mentre il suo corpo trovava sempre maggiore resistenza nel mio. Provai a respirare e ripetermi che il dolore sarebbe passato, speravo solo che succedesse presto e che lui non si fosse reso conto prima del tempo che aveva a che fare con una vergine.

Anche se mi sembrava troppo grande, riuscii a rilassarmi abbastanza per far credere a me stessa che il dolore fosse completamente sopportabile. Iniziavo ad abituarmi quando all'improvviso Sesshomaru diede una forte e brutale spinta contro di me e improvvisamente lo ebbi dentro.

Se non mi fossi morsa il labbro avrei urlato, invece assaggiai il mio stesso sangue in bocca. Con le unghie che graffiavano l'erba come se la mia vita stesse scappando, soffocai le mie urla contro il terreno, sperando che alle sue orecchie risultassero gemiti di passione e non di dolore. Dal modo in cui lo sentivo respirare pesantemente, a Sesshomaru stava piacendo. Solo perché per me non era ancora così, non significava che dovessi rovinargli il momento, quindi chiusi la bocca e lo lasciai fare.

Ma, dannazione, quella non era la notte che avevo sperato con tanta aspettativa, non lo era affatto. Non ero preparata per quel dolore improvviso e acuto, e gli occhi mi bruciavano per le lacrime non versate.

Lui non notò il mio disagio in quel momento e quindi non fermò i suoi movimenti. Senza pietà, cominciò a muoversi duramente dentro di me, proprio come lo avevo visto fare alcuni notti prime con la demone dai capelli rossi. E pensare che quella volta ero stata gelosa di averlo visto con lei, ora provavo un nuovo rispetto per il corpo femminile.

Maledizione, mi faceva malissimo. Tutta quella zona sensibile sembrava gridare a Sesshomaru di fermare il suo attacco e le mie viscere si sentivano strattonate e ribollenti. Era quello che provavano le ragazze durante la loro notte di nozze da sogno? Mi sentivo strappata dall'interno e con un nodo allo stomaco di paura e dolore.

_Calmati_ , mi dissi, _sapevi che sarebbe stata così._ Ma no, di certo non avevo immaginato un tale dolore, e non era affatto piacevole.

All'improvviso Sesshomaru si chinò di nuovo su di me e chiuse i denti sulla mia spalla. Mi morse con forza e la paura irrazionale che il suo lato animale potesse prendere possesso del suo corpo, cercando di dominarmi, trattenermi e ferirmi, mi sopraffece. I suoi colpi sembrarono aumentare in forza e velocità, finché fu impossibile per me continuare a fingere e tentai di divincolarmi senza accorgermene, allontanandomi dalla fonte del dolore, ma Sesshomaru era troppo potente per poter andare tanto lontano, e nella disperazione iniziai a piangere. Non notai nemmeno quando aprii la bocca implorandolo di smettere.

Ma lui se ne accorse, perché frenò ogni movimento e indietreggiò. Nel frattempo, io piangevo in silenzio.

Troppo in fretta perché il mio cervello assorbisse in tempo, Sesshomaru uscì da me e mi fece voltare di nuovo. La sua faccia fu la prima cosa che vidi non appena la mia schiena colpì il suolo e la rabbia nei suoi occhi mi fece venire voglia di nascondermi.

“Mi dispiace” piagnucolai impotente, mettendomi il viso tra le mani, perché l'ultima cosa che volevo era che mi vedesse mentre ero così patetica.

Dannazione, gli avevo promesso che potevo farcela, che sapevo esattamente in cosa mi stavo cacciando...e ora lui stava realizzando la bugia nel peggior modo possibile. Mi avrebbe odiato, dèi, mi avrebbe odiato.

“Ti dispiace?” mi chiese con voce gutturale e furiosa, mentre le sue mani toglievano via le mie, “hai fatto in modo che io ti ferissi e ora ti dispiace?”

Mi sollevò da terra e mi prese in braccio, muovendosi così velocemente attraverso la foresta che gli alberi sembravano sfocarsi alla mia visuale. Mi strinsi forte a lui e cercai di soffocare qualsiasi respiro affannoso in gola. Non sapevo dove stavamo andando ma non avevo intenzione di chiedere. Sesshomaru sembrava sul punto di uccidere la persona che avesse trovato più vicino, e considerando che si trattava di me, pensai che la migliore opzione per garantire la mia sopravvivenza fosse quella di tacere.

Passarono solo pochi secondi e Sesshomaru quasi mi gettò a terra quando mi lasciò andare.

“Mettiti lì” disse, era un latrato più che un ordine.

Guardai il suolo che stava indicando e mi resi conto che mi aveva portata a un pozzo con sorgenti termali. Senza mettere in discussione le sue azioni, mi infilai dentro, cercando di non trasalire non appena mi sedetti. Tutto il corpo mi faceva male, specialmente la zona da cui precedentemente era entrato in profondità, e l'acqua calda mi scottava. Ma niente era peggio del dolore che sentivo al petto.

_Ora ho rovinato tutto._

Nemmeno nei miei sogni più folli mi sarei aspettata quel dolore quando mi avesse penetrato. Ma perché diamine era stato così orribile? Non era stato così per la demone dai capelli rossi, lo sapevo perché l'avevo vista inclinare la testa all'indietro per il piacere, gemere forte e arricciare le dita dei piedi in spasmi di goduria. Perché a lei era piaciuto così tanto mentre io piangevo da sola, soffrendo? Non era giusto. Cos'avevo fatto di sbagliato?

Mentre la mia mente ripassava i fatti, Sesshomaru continuava a vagare da un lato all'altro, così ossessivamente e metodicamente che mi pareva che avrebbe finito per lasciare un buco nel terreno. Ad un certo punto aveva recuperato i suoi vestiti e se li era rimessi senza che io lo vedessi, cosa che non mi piaceva perché io non avevo potuto vederlo nudo, ma dubitavo che quella considerazione sarebbe stata di suo gradimento. Sembrava furioso ed io ero la ragione principale della sua rabbia.

“Mi hai mentito”

Sapevo di cosa stava parlando senza doverglielo chiedere. Gli avevo detto che non ero vergine e, dal sangue che ora mi scorreva lungo le cosce, era chiaro che prima di quel momento lo ero stata. Ormai era il passato.

“Sì” risposi a bassa voce, senza guardarlo, “mi dispiace...”

“Smettila di dirlo” abbaiò, troncando le mie scuse sul nascere.

Rimasi zitta e attesi che parlasse, che mi gridasse, ma che almeno riempisse il silenzio perché diventava insopportabile. Ma lui non disse nulla, continuò a camminare da un lato all'altro, come se volesse essere ovunque tranne che lì.

Lo avevo rovinato. La fragile amicizia che avevamo instaurato negli anni ormai era spezzata, completamente distrutta dal mio stupido tentativo di avvicinarmi a lui, di desiderare qualcosa che non sarebbe mai stato mia. Lo stavo perdendo per avidità.

_Quindi, che differenza fa?_ , mi dissi, _come posso continuare a rompere qualcosa che lo è già?_

“Non volevo ingannarti” dissi, cercando di inghiottire il nodo nella mia gola, “ma tu hai detto che non saresti stato con una vergine, e volevo dimostrarti che potevo farcela...”

“Che potevi farcela” mi interruppe, ripetendo le mie parole in una lenta beffa, “ti ho trattata come hai voluto essere trattata e non hai fatto altro che piangere”

Cercava di umiliarmi, anche se non ero sicura che lo facesse apposta, stava tirando fuori solo la sua furia, perché non lo bruciasse dall'interno. Così lo lasciai parlare e sopportai le sue parole, nonostante mi facessero molto male.

“Mi hai fatto credere di avere esperienza, quando in realtà non sapevi nemmeno cosa stavi facendo”

“Lo so, e mi dispiace” risposi, stringendo le mani tra le gambe, cercando di fermare quel dolore sordo, “è stato più di quello che pensavo, ma non è stata colpa tua...”

“Sì, invece, avrei dovuto saperlo”

L'ultima cosa che volevo era che si portasse il mio errore sulle sue spalle come se fosse un suo peccato. Non potevo permetterlo.

“No” insistetti, “non hai la responsabilità...”

“Sì, ce l'ho, perché sono io quello che ti ha appena fatto del male!” urlò all'improvviso e fui così sconvolta che la mia mente si svuotò completamente.

Non c'erano molte occasioni in cui lo avevo sentito urlare. Sesshomaru era generalmente il tipo di demone che preferiva l'indifferenza piuttosto che essere trascinato da qualsiasi emozioni. Non aveva scoppi di rabbia, né grida, né discussioni accese, solo sguardi significativi e un silenzio assassino. Sentirlo urlare era segno che stava perdendo il controllo.

La vista del suo sguardo sia ferito che arrabbiato mi lasciò senza fiato. Solo allora mi resi conto che non ero l'unica ad essere rimasta ferita, anche io gli avevo fatto male...con la mia bugia. Sesshomaru non mostrava il suo vero essere a nessuno, nemmeno a me, ma in quel momento vidi più di lui rispetto a tutto il resto della mia vita.

La sua voce fu un sussurro nella foresta quando parlò e le sue parole mi gelarono:

“Ho ferito molte persone nel corso della mia vita, Rin. Uomini e donne allo stesso modo, alcuni per caso, altri di proposito e per guadagnare qualcosa in cambio. Non mi sono mai sentito in colpa per quelle vite che ho preso, né ho provato a riparare agli errori. Non sono una brava persona, Rin, sono crudele ed è da molto tempo che non mi sento in colpa”

Aprii la bocca per confutare le sue parole, dirgli che non erano vere, che per me era la persona migliore dell'universo e lo apprezzavo più di chiunque altro. Come credergli quando non mi aveva offerto altro che amicizia e protezione negli anni? Come credergli quando avevo migliaia di ricordi positivi su di lui e nessuno negativo? Odiavo che avesse così poca considerazione di se stesso, quando la mia su di lui era così alta.

Volevo dirgli tutto ciò e molto altro. Ma una sola occhiata al suo viso tormentato mi fece tacere, perché per la prima volta nella sua vita Sesshomaru era sincero con me. Con sorpresa mi resi conto che si stava aprendo per me, permettendomi di vedere ciò che non aveva mai mostrato a nessun altro e che probabilmente non mi avrebbe mai più mostrato. Lui aveva bisogno di quel momento di onestà con se stesso e con me. Quindi, anche se le sue parole mi ferivano in fondo all'anima, in quel momento decisi di lasciarlo sfogare su di me.

“Non mi considero un eroe” continuò, il suo grande corpo camminava attraverso la foresta e il suo sguardo si posava ovunque tranne che sul mio, “ma per qualche ragione...ho cercato di proteggerti dal più grande male che conosco: me stesso. Ho cercato di andarmene, per permetterti di vivere la vita normale per cui sei nata, ma hai voluto il mio ritorno, come se io non fossi un mostro. Ho cercato di allontanarti da me, di tenerti al sicuro da ciò di cui sono capace, e a te viene in mente di chiedermi...questo, come se per me tu fossi insignificante come una qualsiasi delle donne che ho ferito durante la mia esistenza”

A quel punto i miei occhi si erano di nuovo riempiti di lacrime e non ero sicura di quanto avrei potuto sopportare senza scoppiare. Mi rattristò l'anima che la pensasse così di se stesso quando nello stesso tempo sembrava tenere me in grande considerazione. Mi chiesi vagamente da quanto tempo mi proteggeva come un fragile cristallo, e immaginai che non avesse smesso di farlo fin da   
quando ero bambina. 

Smise improvvisamente di camminare, si avvicinò lentamente e si accovacciò davanti a me prima di guardarmi dritto negli occhi.

“Mi hai deliberatamente fatto essere crudele. Con te. L'unica persona che non ero disposto a ferire” disse chiaramente, ma per la prima volta nella mia vita notai che la sua voce non sembrava così forte e indifferente come sempre. “La colpa è mia, però, perché la tua innocenza non ti ha permesso di vedere il vero me e avrei dovuto essere capace di fermare entrambi, anche se con te a volte sembra che io non abbia alcun controllo su me stesso”

Allungò la mano e sembrò sul punto di toccarmi la guancia. Volevo il suo tocco più di ogni altra cosa al mondo per rassicurarmi sul fatto che non mi odiasse, che non fosse tutto rovinato tra noi. Chiusi gli occhi e attesi, ma il contatto non arrivò mai, e quando li riaprii mi sembrò che Sesshomaru fosse a chilometri di distanza, anche se era a pochi passi da me.

“È finita, Rin, mi rifiuto di essere il mostro nei tuoi incubi”

Si alzò con un movimento aggraziato, e senza rivolgere una sola occhiata o parola nella mia direzione, si allontanò lungo il bordo degli alberi. Sapevo che non sarebbe andato troppo lontano, perché avrebbe voluto rimanere vicino per proteggermi...ma qualcosa mi diceva che non voleva vedermi in faccia per un po' e non potevo biasimarlo. Ero riuscita a ferire il demone forse più potente sulla terra, un'impresa che per molti sarebbe stata un grande risultato, ma per me era più simile a una ferita infetta nel mio petto.

Mi coprii il viso e piansi in silenzio, ma per un motivo molto diverso ora. Lo aveva ferito. Sesshomaru. L'unico che si era preso cura di me per tutta la vita, protetto, e la cui opinione era spesso l'unica che contava per me. Non gli avrei mai mentito così sfacciatamente se avessi saputo che per lui era così importante mantenermi innocente e protetta, anche da lui stesso.

_Ma il danno ormai è fatto, no?_

Ero stata così stupida, lasciandomi trasportare dai miei stessi sentimenti demolitori, spingendolo ad accettare il suo desiderio per me.

Come avevo potuto portare le cose fino a quel punto? Essere tanto crudele? Era possibile che la vita mi avesse colpito così tante volte che non mi rendevo più conto quando ero io stessa a colpire gli altri? Lo avevo supplicato di possedermi sapendo che non era d'accordo perché avrebbe potuto farmi male, e io avevo insistito e insistito, dimenticando che non ero l'unica a poter rimanere ferita da tutta quella situazione.

Desideravo solo trovare Sesshomaru, abbracciarlo, dirgli che non era il mostro che lui dipingeva. Volevo scusarmi e fargli sapere che non doveva sentirsi responsabile per gli eventi di quella notte. Volevo dirgli quello e molto altro...ma non riuscivo a trovare la forza di alzarmi. Dopotutto, meritavo di essere perdonata?

All'improvviso mi venne in mente un ricordo, uno molto lontano ma ancora fresco nella mia memoria. Una notte, quando mi ero avvicinata vicino a un lago, inavvertitamente avevo visto una coppia che si univa furiosamente, quasi violentemente sotto le stelle. Alla fine il ragazzo se n'era andato, rabbioso, e la ragazza aveva pianto fino a calmarsi. Non potei fare a meno di confrontare quella situazione con la mia attuale, ma io ero più grande e matura, potevo capire il motivo dietro le lacrime della ragazza...e le mie.

_Ma guarda che sorpresa, alla fine avevo ragione_ , pensai, asciugandomi il viso come meglio potevo. Alla fine ero scappata in lacrime.


	15. Capitolo Quindici

_Capii subito che stavo dormendo._

_Normalmente non distinguo la fantasia dalla realtà quando sono nel mondo dei sogni, ma quella volta mi era chiaro che ero in un incubo, forse a causa del fatto che lo avevo già vissuto in precedenza, o forse semplicemente riuscii a rendermene conto per pura casualità. Ma il fatto è che capii che mi trovavo in un incubo, ed era uno di quelli terrificanti, di quelli che catturano come un serpente fino a che non si rimane senza fiato, di quelli che avvelenano fino a fare impazzire. Nonostante sapessi cosa mi stava succedendo, non avevo modo di fermarlo, cambiarlo o scappare. Mi ritrovai bloccata nel mi subconscio e mi resi conto che non avrei potuto uscire dal caos finché non fossi arrivata alla fine, per quanto fossi terrorizzata a rivivere quel particolare momento._

_Ricordavo perfettamente quella notte, l'avevo già sognata in altre occasioni e l'avevo vissuta di persona da bambina, ma ciò non mi impediva di avere paura né mi faceva sentire più abituata. Era la notte in cui ero morta, e anche se pensavo che la consapevolezza mi desse il vantaggio di cambiare l'esito...alla fine non mi serviva a nulla._

_Ancora una volta stavo correndo per la foresta come se ne dipendesse la mia vita e, a causa degli eventi che si sarebbero svolti in seguito, avevo ragioni per voler correre selvaggiamente. L'animale apparve dal nulla, come era successo quando ero bambina, e anche se la mia mente mi urlava che non era reale, il terrore mi travolse come se fosse un'entità vivente dentro di me. Cercai di costringere il mio corpo a muoversi, ma la mia paura mi aveva gelata sul posto ed ero inutile come un qualsiasi oggetto senza vita._

_Feci un passo indietro, e quando l'animale mostrò le zanne, caddi sulla schiena per la sorpresa, proprio come avevo fatto all'epoca. Allora ero certa che sarei morta lì, a causa di un lupo grigio dagli occhi dorati e le fauci aperte. Sapevo che mi avrebbe lacerata e io avrei perso la vita in modo patetico e solitario, senza che nessuno mi sentisse..._

_Ma all'improvviso, mi venne in mente un pensiero completamente strano e non aveva alcun senso, ma mi fece torcere le viscere per la paura. Non sapevo cosa fosse, ma c'era qualcosa di sbagliato in quella scena, qualcosa che non si stava svolgendo come avrebbe dovuto. Il mio subconscio stava cambiando qualcosa della scena originale._

_“Non è giusto” dissi improvvisamente ad alta voce._

_Il lupo sembrò sorridere, felice di aver scoperto che dietro le quinte c'era un trucco, anche se ancora non sapevo esattamente cosa fosse. Contro ogni ragione, l'animale indietreggiò e si fermò sulle zampe posteriori, e solo allora mi resi conto che la sua pelliccia non era grigia ma bianca e che più che un lupo sembrava un...cane. Solo quando vidi i suoi occhi, i suoi occhi demoniaci, mi ricordai che l'animale in origine aveva avuto le iridi rosse, non dorate._

_“Tu non c'eri quella notte” mi ritrovai a dire con assoluta certezza._

_Davanti al mio sguardo stupito, l'animale cambiò forma per assumere quella di un uomo alto e pallido dai lunghi capelli bianchi, caratteristiche che conoscevo a memoria in Sesshomaru, e all'improvviso sentii che avrei potuto respirare di nuovo di sollievo dopo aver trattenuto il fiato molto a lungo._

_“Sesshomaru” urlai, estasiata di vedere il mio salvatore, anche se in circostanze così strane._

_Dimenticai ogni traccia di paura o logico, mi alzai per corrergli accanto, ma nel momento in cui ero abbastanza vicina, la sua mano uscì di scatto tra i miei capelli e, contro ogni previsione, me li tirò con tanta forza da farmi urlare._

_L'istante successivo mi ritrovai accovacciata al suolo, le mani strette sulle sue, cercando di fargli lasciare la presa, ma senza successo. Anche nei sogni, Sesshomaru superava le mie abilità._

_Lo guardavo dalla mia posizione ricurva e cercavo di capire perché ci fosse così tanta oscurità nel suo sguardo. Lui sembrava non riconoscermi, o peggio, non preoccuparsi del danno che mi stava infliggendo, come se fosse diventato improvvisamente mio nemico. No, non potevo accettarlo._

_“Perché fai questo?” chiesi e la mia voce suonò lacrimosa e patetica._

_Allora lui sorrise ampiamente, in un modo che sapevo non avrebbe mai fatto nella vita reale, perché quel sorriso era grottesco e inquietante. Intorno a noi l'oscurità si chiuse fino a togliermi il respiro dalla gola e il suono distante di un branco di lupi sembrò avvicinarsi._

_Ma non erano i lupi che mi avrebbero ucciso ora, in una parte molto elementare e basica della mia persona, sapevo che Sesshomaru aveva il compito di porre fine alla mia vita, e per quanto ridicolo sembrasse logicamente parlando, non c'era modo di evitarlo in quel sogno. La ruota del destino aveva già iniziato a girare._

_“Perché fai questo?!” urlai, sentendo calde lacrime scorrermi lungo le guance._

_“Perché me l'hai chiesto tu” rispose con voce gutturale._

_Poi si sporse in avanti e i suoi denti che mi lacerarono il collo furono l'ultima cosa che sentii._

Mi svegliai con un grido incastrato in gola e il sudore che mi scorreva sulla fronte. Il cuore mi batteva così forte in petto che mi chiesi se non avrei svegliato qualcuno con capacità uditive a qualche chilometro di distanza. Ma non c'era nessuno intorno a me, quindi pensai che ero riuscita a soffrire in silenzio. Beh, almeno ero riuscita a fare qualcosa di giusto.

Mi misi una mano tra i capelli e li tirai indietro, allontanandoli dal viso. Mi tremavano le dita, ma mi costrinsi a respirare finché non mi calmai, cosa che non sembrava voler accadere presto.

Non ricordavo di essermi addormentato, ma dovevo averlo fatto a un certo punto mentre piangevo durante la notte, perché in verità mi sentivo completamente asciutta, vestita e sistemata a terra, coperta dal mantello di pelliccia di Sesshomaru, ma senza alcun ricordo di essermi spostata dal pozzo della sorgente calda. Il giorno prima era stato particolarmente lungo e rivelatore, quindi potevo aver fatto molte cose senza rendermene conto per la stanchezza. Ma qualcosa mi diceva che Sesshomaru aveva preso in mano la situazione e si era preso cura di me. Un'altra volta. Il che mi faceva solo sentire solo peggio verso me stessa.

Come avevo potuto, nel mio subconscio, mettere Sesshomaru nel mio incubo nei panni di assassino? Forse la mia stupida mente non si era accorta che era stato lui a riportarmi dalla morte così tanti anni prima? Mi sentivo una totale traditrice. Immaginare Sesshomaru come mio assassino, anche in una dimensione incontrollabile come il mondo dei sogni, mi pareva disonesto nei suoi confronti.

Sapevo che era stata solo la mia mente esausta e spaventata a creare un ambiente di fantasia in cui Sesshomaru era il cattivo della storia, non era affatto così che la pensavo, né era vero. Era solo una preoccupazione che la mia mente non aveva assimilato adeguatamente e sarebbe andata via con il tempo. Niente di più.

_È stato solo un sogno_ , mi ripetei ancora e ancora, e a un certo punto finalmente ci credetti, perché le mie mani smisero di tremare.

Quell'incubo era stata un'esperienza terrificante, ma non era affatto una sorpresa, a dire il vero. Per come le cose si erano sviluppate tra me e Sesshomaru la sera prima, avrei dovuto prevederlo. Dopotutto, non accade tutti i giorni di vivere quella che si ritiene poter essere un'esperienza sessuale splendida ed esauriente, solo per rivelarsi dolorosa e umiliante. Non era stata affatto piacevole.

Spostai il mantello di pelliccia, frustrata e accaldata dal sole del mattino che mi colpiva in pieno la faccia, ma nel momento in cui lo feci mi resi conto di essere nuda e mi coprii di nuovo fino al seno. Quando mi spostai per alzarmi e cercare i miei vestiti, fui costretta a sedermi a causa di una scia di dolore lungo la spalla destra. Ansimai e portai la mano nella zona lesa, calda sotto le dita e con la pelle che tirava.

“Ti farà fastidio per alcuni giorni” disse una voce molto familiare vicino a me.

Sollevai la testa e lo vidi di fronte a me, così alto e imponente che sapevo avrebbe dovuto spaventarmi, eppure non fu così. Il suo corpo era in controluce, quindi non riuscivo a vedere chiaramente il suo viso, ma pensavo che mi stesse rivolgendo la sua migliore espressione indifferente, e non c'era nulla di nuovo. Conoscevo i suoi vuoti occhi dorati a memoria, non avevo bisogno di contemplarli in quel momento.

“È un altro marchio?” chiesi e non mi sorprese affatto che la mia voce suonasse così rauca, avendo pianto troppo nelle ultime ore.

Il suo silenzio fu una risposta più di qualsiasi parola e io annuii come se avessi capito, ma non capii nulla. Quasi non sapevo cosa significasse portare un marchio di demone sul mio corpo, tantomeno potevo immaginare cosa significasse averne due. Mi rendeva più speciale? O diventavo una svergognata per chiunque mi guardasse? Il giorno prima mi era sembrato di capire il concetto del morso come un segno di passione tra un demone e la sua compagna, ma ora non ero così sicura. Quel messaggio indiscutibile sulla mia pelle che gridava al mondo “Lei è mia”...non aveva lo stesso significato per me come lo aveva per lui.

La mia semplice mente umana aveva immaginato passione, mentre il pratico Sesshomaru non aveva pensato oltre la mia protezione. Il suo desiderio per me non aveva nulla a che fare con il suo marchio, al contrario, era stato inferto con l'obiettivo di annunciare la sua proprietà di un nuovo oggetto. Che fosse vivo non cambiava nulla.

Non avevo mai voluto 'essere' di qualcuno. Non avevo nemmeno voluto pensare a cosa significhi essere così dipendenti da un'altra persona, diventare parte della sua proprietà come se fossi un mobile o un animale, e non un essere umano. Il concetto teoricamente mi infastidiva e nella pratica lo odiavo, quindi l'istinto di possesso di Sesshomaru avrebbe dovuto irritarmi considerevolmente. Eppure, ma mia patetica persona non voleva altro che sentirlo dire: 'sei mia'. Qualunque cosa significasse per lui, mi avrebbe fatto battere il cuore due volte più velocemente.

Mi massaggiai con cura il nuovo marchio sopra la spalla e sbirciai sotto lo strato di pelle. L'area era un po' rossa e c'erano due piccoli punti causati dalle zanne di Sesshomaru. Quella visione era tremendamente strana, e mi fece rabbrividire profondamente.

Ricordavo perfettamente il momento in cui Sesshomaru mi aveva tenuta ferma a terra e mi aveva morso con forza, in una maniera che era stata sia intima che dolorosa. L'esperienza era stata simile al morso sul collo, ma a differenza di quella notte, questa volta il morso era sembrato più animalesco e meno cauto. Anche il dolore era stato maggiore e il fatto che persistesse ancora mi rivelava quanto fosse vicino a strapparmi la pelle a brandelli.

Il pensiero mi faceva un po' paura, a dire la verità. Ma non avrei aggiunto legna a quel fuoco o avrei solo fatto sentire Sesshomaru ancora più in colpa verso se stesso, ed era l'ultima cosa che volevo.

“Fammi vedere” ordinò.

Senza aspettare la mia risposta, si accovacciò accanto a me e mi scoprì la spalla. Non disse nulla mentre mi esaminava con occhio clinico. Al contrario, l'interno della mia testa sembrava esplodere per l'attività.

Volevo disperatamente che parlassimo della sera prima, del fatto che mi avesse preso troppo duramente e di come avesse incolpato se stesso (anche se ero stato io a insistere e a mentire). Se aspettavamo una sorta di riconciliazione tra noi, dovevamo iniziare a parlare tra di noi, o i sentimenti ci avrebbero affogato, ma avevo difficoltà a comporre delle frasi nella mia testa.

Lo fissai in maniera per nulla sottile. Chiunque altro non avrebbe visto nulla nel suo sguardo, ne ero certa, ma dopo anni al suo fianco, sapevo che Sesshomaru nascondeva molto più della semplice indifferenza nei suoi occhi, bisognava solo sapere come cercarla. E proprio lì, per un millesimo di secondo, la vidi.

L'angoscia nel suo sguardo fu breve, ma infinitamente reale, e quasi mi distrusse.

“Starai bene” disse, riprendendo il controllo di se stesso.

Immaginai che non volesse preoccuparmi se mi fosse rimasta una cicatrice, ma in realtà non mi interessava minimamente, l'unica cosa che contava per me era cancellare l'inquietudine dai suoi occhi per sempre. Ma come potevo farlo se ogni volta che mi guardava, gli ricordavo il momento in cui aveva perso il controllo di se stesso? Come dimostrargli che non era il mostro che lui si dipingeva?

Ero rimasta immensamente sorpresa di scoprire quanto oscuri fossero i suoi pensieri, quanto fossero deprimenti e insicuri nei confronti di se stesso. Era una gigantesca incoerenza che un demone potente come Sesshomaru potesse avere una così bassa opinione di se stesso, e non volevo fare altro che innalzarlo fino al cielo.

_Ma servirebbe a qualcosa?_ , mi chiedevo, perché la sua insicurezza proveniva dalla sua stessa fonte di potere. La sua capacità di uccidere quasi senza sforzo, invece di tenere per mano un atteggiamento arrogante, si accompagnava a una paura nascosta mascherata da fredda indifferenza. Non avevo realizzato il suo dolore da bambina e nemmeno da adulta, ma ora che lo sapevo, era impossibile per me non voler fare qualcosa al riguardo. Dopotutto, mi aveva detto che ero l'unica persona che temeva di ferire.

Odiavo che si incolpasse con tanto impeto, come se lui fosse una specie di mostro e io una vittima che non c'entrava niente. Ero stata io a cominciare tutto, e a lui sembrava che non fossi abbastanza forte o coraggiosa da affrontare il mio problema? Come potevo dimostrargli che non aveva alcuna responsabilità per le mie azioni?

_Sì, ce l'ho, perché sono io quello che ti ha appena fatto del male!_

Le sue parole echeggiarono nella mia testa, così chiaramente che sembrava avermele appena urlate nuovamente in faccia e l'ansia minacciava di consumarmi. Pensava a se stesso come a quello responsabile tra noi due, quello che aveva il dovere di fermarci quando le cose si spingevano troppo in là. Pensava di essere l'unico adulto e io ero quella troppo immatura per la sua età.

_Non sarò mai altro che una bambina ai suoi occhi?_ , mi chiesi seccata.

Sesshomaru aveva ferito il mio corpo, non c'era modo di eludere questo fatto. Ma non lo aveva fatto apposta e si era fermato nell'istante in cui avevo lasciato cadere la mia facciata. Io l'avevo supplicato di stare insieme, io mi ero tolta i vestiti e io gli avevo assicurato che sapevo cosa stavo facendo. Io gli avevo mentito e lui dava la colpa a se stesso!

Non capendo esattamente in cosa mi stavo addentrando, ero scivolata nella bocca del lupo, e poi ero fuggita piangendo non appena i suoi denti mi avevano strappato.

_Ma questo succede quando scherzi col fuoco_ , mi dissi, _ti bruci._

“E come stanno le cose?” chiesi, cercando di proseguire con la conversazione, anche se più casualmente, “i tuoi segni rimarranno sul mio corpo per il resto della mia vita?”

“No, al massimo qualche mese, poi saranno solo ricordi”

Quel commento mi infastidì più di quanto volessi ammettere. E se non avessi voluto che fossero solo ricordi? Cos'avrebbe pensato se avesse saputo che volevo i suoi marchi permanentemente? Gli avrei causato ulteriori problemi? Probabilmente lui sperava che i suoi morsi si cancellassero dal mio corpo, come se non ci fossero mai stati in primo luogo, ma per me il pensiero era più doloroso di qualsiasi ferita inflitta sulla mia pelle.

Solo gli dèi sapevano da dove mi venivano fuori tali pensieri masochisti, ma in verità non potevo evitarli. Ero stata felice di avere qualcosa su di me che mi legava a Sesshomaru, come un laccio che solo noi potevamo vedere. Non mi sembrava giusto che si cancellasse in quel modo dal mio corpo. Quale prova avrei avuto di quello che era successo tra noi due?

“Quindi, tutta questa storia di essere 'fidanzati' scomparirà non appena i marchi se ne andranno?” chiesi e avevo paura di conoscere la risposta, “non saremo niente?”

Lui mi fissò a lungo, senza mostrarmi ciò che gli passava per la testa. Mi ritrovai ad aspettare il suo respiro dentro i miei polmoni, volendo posare le mie mani con forza sulla sua pelle, fino a indolenzirmi le dita. Non sapevo quale risposta mi aspettassi esattamente, ma certamente non quella:

“Non siamo niente”

Senza aggiungere un'altra parola, si alzò in piedi, lasciandomi con la sensazione di un vuoto nel petto che diventava sempre più grande ad ogni momento. Tra le pieghe dei suoi vestiti tirò fuori il mio yukata e me lo porse.

“Vestiti, oggi abbiamo una lunga strada da percorrere”

Quindi si voltò e scomparve tra i cespugli.

Mi alzai in piedi e rimasi stordita, tanto da costringermi ad appoggiarmi a un albero vicino. Mi sentivo leggera sui miei piedi e il mio stomaco si era annodato per il disagio che mi provocava punture dolorose. L'acidità mi scorse lungo il petto fino alla gola e, anche se non avevo nulla nello stomaco da buttare fuori, mi sporsi e vomitai per terra.

Tenni gli occhi chiusi e le mani tra i capelli, cercando di non farmi cadere nulla addosso. Nel momento in cui sentii che il mio stomaco stava finalmente calmando il suo vortice, aprii gli occhi e quasi mi tornò un'altra ondata di conati. Quella sostanza sul suolo era putrida, di colore nero e apparentemente viscida, e non potevo credere che fosse venuta da me.

_C'è qualcosa che non va in me_ , pensai, e rimasi sorpresa dalla verità delle mie parole, anche se non potevo verificarne la certezza. Doveva essere stato qualcosa che avevo ingerito e forse, in parte, l'angoscia della note precedente aveva giocato contro di me. Ma qualunque cosa fosse, l'avevo cacciato dal mio sistema e mi sentivo meglio. Mi raddrizzai e mi asciugai la bocca con alcune foglie prese da terra.

“Sei pronta?” chiese Sesshomaru in lontananza.

_No, per niente_ , pensai, perché anche se non avevo idea di dove ci stessimo recando quel giorno, non avevo dubbi sul fatto che sarebbe stata l'ultima destinazione che avremmo raggiunto insieme. Sesshomaru mi avrebbe lasciato in un villaggio e dubitavo che ci fosse argomentazione al mondo in grado di dissuaderlo. Io avrei lottato, solo per il fatto che non mi piaceva cadere senza farmi qualche graffio.

Ma ero esausta. Fisicamente e mentalmente, ero esausta di discutere con lui, quando tutto ciò che volevo era riparare il nostro rapporto fragile, confuso e strano. Non pensavo di avere abbastanza energia per convincerlo a lasciarmi al suo fianco, tutt'altro, ma sicuramente potevo lottare.

“Sono pronta” risposi e corsi al suo fianco.

Avanzammo per un viaggio che avrebbe richiesto circa cinque giorni compressi in uno. A me non avrebbe disturbato il rinvio, ma Sesshomaru mostrava interesse affinché ci affrettassimo e, poiché chiaramente non riuscivo a tenere il passo con un ritmo eccessivamente veloce, mi ordinò di arrampicarmi sulla sua schiena per proseguire alla sua velocità.

All'inizio nessuno dei due era particolarmente a proprio agio con quell'accordo, ma non appena Sesshomaru iniziò a correre, scalare montagne, attraversare laghi e schivare alberi, riuscimmo a distrarci abbastanza da lasciare andare la tensione. Perlomeno io lo feci, perché per la prima volta dopo tanto, tanto tempo, tornavo a essere la bambina sulle spalle di Sesshomaru.

Guardai tutto con stupore e mi strinsi a lui nei momenti in cui l'altitudine mi annodava lo stomaco. Lui non si lamentò né disse nulla, mi lasciò fare quello che volevo e io apprezzai in silenzio la sua vicinanza. Avrei dovuto essere estremamente felice, e in un certo senso lo ero, ma la mia mente continuava a vagare al momento in cui avremmo raggiunto la nostra destinazione per doverci separare. Per come la vivevo, la fine di quel tragitto sarebbe stata una bevanda amara per me. Ma al momento cercavo di non pensarci.

Ci fermammo un paio di volte, principalmente perché io potessi fare i miei bisogni o per mangiare qualcosa. Sesshomaru attendeva in silenzio, poi mi rimetteva sulla sua schiena e ripartiva senza guardare indietro. Attraversammo dieci o dodici villaggi, sorvolandoli così velocemente che quasi non osservai se uno di essi fosse la mia vecchia casa. In ogni caso, non avrebbe fatto differenza, non sarei rimasta di nuovo lì, qualunque cosa Sesshomaru avesse detto a riguardo.

Pensai di chiedergli perché non ci fermavamo in un posto specifico, ma resistetti alla curiosità perché non volevo dargli alcuna idea. Se stava cercando la casa perfetta per me o per un'altra assurdità del genere, avrebbe potuto cercare con calma per il resto della sua vita perché non avrebbe mai trovato nulla di remotamente simile. Avrei voluto solo che lui lo vedesse chiaramente come me.

Una goccia di acqua fredda mi cadde sulla guancia e, guardando il cielo, notai le nuvole nere sopra le nostre teste.

“Si metterà a piovere” avvertii, “forse dovremmo fermarci”

Una parte di me sperava che fosse abbastanza stanco, o almeno annoiato di correre tutto il giorno, e che volesse riposare anche solo per un po'. Non ero pronta ad arrivare alla fine del cammino ed ero sicura che lui lo sapesse. Se ci fossimo fermati per una scusa, per quanto stupida, avrei avuto il tempo di ordinare i pensieri irregolari nella mia testa e l'ansia nel mio petto.

Ma avrei dovuto sapere che la resistenza di un demone era sempre molto maggiore di quanto mi aspettassi.

“Possiamo continuare ancora un po'” rispose, senza nemmeno degnarsi di alzare lo sguardo.

_Non vedi l'ora di liberarti di me, vero?_ , pensai e in quel momento fui contenta che non potesse vedere la mia faccia, perché altrimenti l'avrei pugnalato con un'occhiata. Mi aveva sopportato per diversi giorni nonostante le intemperie, gli era così insopportabile farmi compagnia un po' di più?

La luce del giorno svanì lentamente, lasciando il posto a una notte particolarmente buia e, per la prima volta, mi sembrò che si adattasse perfettamente al nostro attuale umore. Non c'erano stelle a guidarci, ma Sesshomaru non sembrava averne comunque bisogno, il suo istinto sembrava bastare. D'altra parte, con l'oscurità e l'alta velocità con cui ci stavamo muovendo, non ero in grado di vedere nulla.

Alla fine avevo ragione, iniziò a piovere, e non in modo leggero o graduale, ma con tanta forza che sembrava che le nuvole ci stessero scaricando addosso tutta la loro furia. Quasi istantaneamente fui inzuppata fino all'ultimo quadrato di stoffa sul mio corpo e i capelli si attaccarono al mio viso fastidiosamente. Sopra le nostre teste, un lampo attraversò il cielo e il tremore che ne seguì sembrò scuotere la terra.

Ma malgrado tutto ciò, Sesshomaru non fermò la sua corsa. Sebbene lo sentissi ugualmente fradicio sotto di me, era un uomo con un obiettivo in mente e non si sarebbe fermato fino a completarlo. Non volendo più dirgli nulla, mi strinsi forte al suo collo cercando di non battere i denti.

Dopo un po', tuttavia, il freddo sembrò raggiungere le mie ossa e io tremai senza poterlo evitare. Sesshomaru si fermò e girò la testa per guardarmi. Dovetti mostrargli l'aspetto più disastroso di me stessa, con i capelli arruffati e i vestiti bagnati, ma la pioggia e il vento erano abbastanza forti per impedirmi di sistemarmi. Un lampo rotolò di nuovo attraverso il cielo e questa volta il tuono fu udibile molto più da vicino.

“Cercheremo un rifugio dove trascorrere la notte” decise e cambiò immediatamente direzione.

“Buona idea” risposi e vagamente mi resi conto di quanto fosse stanca la mia voce.

Tremavo palesemente quando trovammo rifugio in una grotta in cima a una collina. Sesshomaru mi mise a terra e senza perdere tempo accese un fuoco in mezzo a noi due. Mi feci avanti e avvicinai le mani al fuoco, cercando di far penetrare un po' di calore nel mio corpo.

“Grazie” dissi guardando le fiamme danzare sul suolo di fronte a me.

Sesshomaru non rispose, né si sedette a terra, né mi lanciò un'occhiata. Sembrava teso, in attesa, per qualche ragione al di là della mia conoscenza, ma mi dava molto fastidio. Il silenzio divenne così pesante che volli riempirlo con qualsiasi cosa.

“La giornata è diventata orribile all'improvviso” commentai, “era da molto che non vedevo una tempesta così forte”

Ancora una volta non ci fu risposta.

“Non hai freddo? Puoi avvicinarti al fuoco...non mordo” provai a scherzare.

Ma lo scherzo non fu chiaramente di suo gradimento, perché oltre ad aggrottare le sopracciglia quasi impercettibilmente, non mostrò alcun segno di avermi ascoltato e conoscevo le sue capacità abbastanza bene da sapere che lo aveva fatto. Mi stava deliberatamente ignorando e non mi piaceva. Per. Niente. 

Mi alzai e mi avvicinai a lui con passo fermo.

“Quindi non possiamo nemmeno fare due chiacchiere?” chiesi, notando che la mia voce si alzava di tono senza volerlo, “non abbiamo assolutamente niente da dirci?”

Stava facendo del suo meglio per ignorarmi, ma risultava piuttosto immaturo considerando che io gli stavo praticamente urlando in faccia, quindi anche lui si rese conto che non poteva continuare a fingere di non essere lì. Con un sospiro rivolse il suo sguardo sul mio.

“Non c'è altro da dire, Rin”

“Non sono d'accordo, penso che ci sia ancora molto da dire ma tu non sei disposto a parlare”

La sua mano schizzò verso la parete di roccia accanto a lui e io feci un passo indietro, sorpresa dall'improvvisa furia nel suo atteggiamento. Non dovevo essere l'unica che stava imbottigliando i suoi sentimenti.

“Hai ragione, non sono disposto a parlare, ora stai zitta e per una volta smetti di creare problemi”

Le sue parole furono come uno schiaffo in faccia, acute e dolorose. Non avrei mai creduto che una semplice frase potesse raggiungermi come aveva fatto quella né affondarmi così profondamente. Ma in verità mi ferì in un modo che lui non avrebbe mai capito.

Sesshomaru non sapeva cosa significava essere una persona 'problematica', dubito che qualcuno glielo avesse mai detto, ma io ero stata definita così molte volte.

_Non fare troppe domande, Rin._

_Non discutere con tutti, Rin._

_Sii obbediente e fai come ti viene detto, Rin._

Perché non fossi un fastidio.

All'improvviso mi si riempirono gli occhi di lacrime e mi voltai subito, sperando che lui non le avesse visto. Era stupido intristirmi per una semplice frase irrilevante, che avevo sentito tante volte durante la mia vita. Ma in qualche modo, pronunciata dalle sue labbra, suonava molto peggio. Non volevo essere un disturbo per lui, non volevo essere un peso nella sua vita, ma come potevo evitare di essere me stessa?

_Non rimanendo al suo fianco._

“Beh, se non ci rivolgeremo la parola, non ha senso continuare così” decisi.

All'improvviso l'atmosfera nella grotta fu insopportabile, anche nel freddo della notte mi sentii soffocare e avevo un disperato bisogno di aria. Diedi un'occhiata all'entrata della caverna e, prima che Sesshomaru potesse fermarmi, corsi fuori.

“Rin!” lo sentii chiamarmi, ma fuggii fuori verso la prima direzione che incontrai.

I miei capelli tornarono ad attaccarsi alla mia faccia, rendendomi difficile la visione, e lo yukata si riempì di fango diventando scivoloso. Sapevo che dovevo fermarmi e pensare, pensare a quello che stavo facendo, a quello che avrei fatto dopo. Ma mi era impossibile. Anche quando sentii che Sesshomaru mi sorpassava, non ero in grado di fermare la mia corsa.

Mi era insopportabile stare al suo fianco senza che mi parlasse, senza che mi guardasse in faccia, senza che riuscisse nemmeno a rilassarsi con me. Mi ero sentita frustrata con lui, ma senza motivo, perché quella situazione non era colpa di nessuno se non mia. Ero stata io a portare a quelle circostanze, no? A malapena avevo il diritto di arrabbiarmi e di giocare la carta della ragazza dura, ma non potevo tollerare un altro secondo in quel silenzio teso.

Il mio piede scivolò quando urtai malamente una pietra e il mio cuore mi si fermò in petto non appena mi resi conto che sarei caduta. Sesshomaru non era abbastanza vicino per aiutarmi, così caddi, caddi e caddi...lungo il fianco della montagna.

Mi schiantai contro rocce, alberi caduti e vari cespugli che mi graffiarono. L'aria abbandonò i miei polmoni non appena rovinai a terra sulla schiena e rimasi lì, sdraiata, sentendo la pioggia sul mio viso.

Di tutti i finali che avrei potuto considerare per me stessa, rotolare giù della montagna non era tra di essi, e la patetica situazione mi lasciò a fissare nello spazio sentendo le urla di Sesshomaru in lontananza.

_Dovrebbe lasciarmi qui_ , pensai con depressione, _qui non posso causare problemi a nessuno._

Stavo affondando in un luogo buio. Un posto triste nell'angolo più nascosto della mia mente, che non visitavo da molto tempo, ma che mi sembrava molto familiare in quel momento. Senza volerlo tornai al tempo in cui ero una bambina tranquilla, perfino muta, troppo spaventata per giocare con altri bambini, per guardare gli adulti negli occhi o per vivere in generale. Avevo trascorso la vita nella speranza che nessuno mi notasse e in quel modo non avrei causato problemi a me stessa o altri altri. Ma anche se ero stata cauta, avevo comunque trovato la mia morte.

La luce in fondo al tunnel, per me, era stato Sesshomaru. Ma se fosse andato via proprio ora, se mi avesse lasciato sola...che diamine mi sarebbe rimasto? 

“Ma cos'abbiamo qui?” sentii una voce sussurrare nel buio.

Mi alzai rapidamente riuscendo a sedermi e davanti a me vidi un demone dalla pelle blu con squame dappertutto. Era alto, possente e dall'aspetto pericoloso. Mentre mi guardava con interesse, un sorriso davvero macabro si disegnò sul suo volto animalesco e capii di non aver trovato un alleato.

_Come faccio a infilarmi sempre in questo tipo di situazioni?_ , mi chiesi mentre lo vedevo avvicinarsi.


	16. Capitolo Sedici

Il demone si avvicinò a me con andatura lenta e da predatore. Non perché pensava che fossi una sfida per la sua forza, né perché temeva un attacco a sorpresa da parte mia. Avevo le vertigini per la caduta e non avrebbe fatto alcuna differenza se avessi attaccato o se fossi scappata. Ero in difficoltà, e questo lo divertiva...o non avrebbe avuto un sorriso così terrificante.

Il suo corpo era enorme ora che lo vedevo più da vicino, muscoli di pura potenza che potevano polverizzare le mie ossa senza sforzo e squame che davano l'apparenza di un'armatura. I pochi capelli che aveva sulla testa erano neri, cadevano sulle sue spalle e sulle sue mani, dove avrebbero dovuto esserci gli spazi tra le dita, c'erano membrane bluastre, insieme ad artigli affilati invece delle unghie.

_È come un pesce_ , pensai, non che avesse molta importanza, ma se io ero scomoda e senza protezione contro la pioggia battente che cadeva, per lui l'acqua rappresentava un vantaggio.

La sua ombra mi coprì completamente e all'improvviso lo trovai troppo vicino perché potessi scappare senza un alterco fisico. Mi venne in mente il mio incontro con i demoni serpenti di pochi giorni prima e la paura mi compresse la gola al punto da non trovare la voce per urlare.

Il suo corpo gocciolante d'acqua si avvicinò ancora di più e sembrò attaccare il suo naso ai miei capelli. Trattenni il respiro mentre pensavo alla stupida situazione in cui ero riuscita a infilarmi. Un'altra volta.

“Odori di demone” lo sentii mormorare mentre si allontanava, apparentemente disgustato.

_Il mio odore?_ , mi chiesi confusa, e all'improvviso capii, _il marchio!_

Avevo ancora i segni di Sesshomaru sulla mia pelle, che urlavano la mia appartenenza a un demone in particolare e, di conseguenza nessun altro poteva toccarmi. Per quanto non mi piacesse essere equiparata a un mobile, almeno in quel caso si stava dimostrando molto utile. Nella mia testa ringraziai silenziosamente Sesshomaru per avermi morso senza il mio permesso diverse notti prima. 

_Noi demoni vediamo una specie di nebbia e sentiamo l'essenza di Sesshomaru-sama che ti copre interamente e ti protegge da coloro che cercano di approcciarti_. Le parole di Jigga echeggiarono nella mia mente, e anche se in quel momento non ero stata in grado di comprenderne il significato, ora mi era più chiaro mentre il demone faceva una smorfia di disgusto in mia presenza.

Sentendomi un po' più fiduciosa di me stessa, mi alzai lentamente e mi preparai per allontanarmi.

Ma apparentemente il mio nemico non era completamente d'accordo con il mio piano.

“Dove pensi di andare, umana?” chiese con un tono così sprezzante da farmi accigliare.

“Non hai alcun interesse in me” sottolineai appena ritrovai la voce, “solo un demone ha il permesso di toccarmi ed è Sesshomaru”

Le mie parole sorpresero anche me. Sebbene il marchio sul mio corpo indicasse un diritto di proprietà su di me, c'era un doppio significato in quello che avevo detto. Nella mia dichiarazione, insinuavo che nessun altro avrebbe avuto da me il permesso di toccarmi, nessun altro a cui avrei voluto appartenere. Solo a lui. Sesshomaru.

Quella scoperta mi lasciò un po' ansiosa, ma non ebbi molto tempo per riflettere profondamente sul suo significato, perché improvvisamente il demone di fronte a me rise fragorosamente e mi ricordò che non ero ancora fuori pericolo.

“L'odore che hai addosso è marcio, te lo concedo” chiarì mentre tornava ad approcciarsi a me, “ma questo non vuol dire che non sono disposto a prendere ciò che appartiene ad altri”

Cercò di afferrarmi il braccio, ma io lo allontanai con una manata e, girandomi, scappai nella direzione opposte. Imprecai per essermi confidata troppo in fretta, ma avevo creduto che quel maledetto marchio mi avrebbe tenuto al sicuro da scorie del genere. Mentre correvo per salvarmi la vita, pensai che forse i marchi dei demoni potevano funzionare più come una minaccia...che poteva essere ignorata. Dietro di me, la risata del demone risuonò nella notte e sapevo che mi stava seguendo.

_Stupida, stupida, stupida!_ , mi dissi. Mi ero allontanata da Sesshomaru in preda alla frustrazione nel vedere che mi ignorava e all'umiliazione nel rendermi conto di quanti problemi dovevo avergli causato. Non era stata mia intenzione compromettere la mia sicurezza, avevo solo pianificato di allontanarmi un po', prendere fiato e spazio. Ma il suo bisogno di inseguirmi mi aveva solo fatto scappare più velocemente, e ora pagavo le conseguenze delle mie azioni.

Chiaramente uscire a correre in mezzo a una tempesta non era stata una delle mie idee più brillanti, ma come potevo immaginare che la situazione si sarebbe storta così tanto? Avevo un magnete sotto la pelle che attirava i demoni? Perché quelle cose sembravano accadere solo a me? 

All'improvviso, una luce in mezzo a tanta oscurità sembrò accendersi e io sorrisi di sollievo, continuando a correre. Sesshomaru si trovava pochi metri più avanti, correndo a gran velocità sul sentiero di montagna con eleganza e abilità, intenzionato a raggiungermi.

Era tornato per me. Il mio eroe dai lunghi capelli bianchi mi stava correndo incontro per tirarmi fuori dal pericolo e io accelerai il passo, cercando di accorciare la distanza fino a raggiungerlo. Sembrava che le nostre mani fossero abbastanza vicine da toccarsi, da tendersi, così che lui potesse tirarmi in salvo tra le sue braccia.

Ma non fu quello il caso.

Una mano inzuppata afferrò per prima il mio yukata e mi tirò indietro, così repentinamente e con forza che mi scontrai contro il suo corpo squamoso. Immediatamente mi coprì il collo con la mano libera e mi strinse fino a che non ebbi difficoltà a respirare.

“Da quello che vedo lei è tua” mormorò il demone troppo vicino al mio orecchio per farmi sentire a mio agio, “è carina”

Sesshomaru si fermò a pochi passi da noi e, se gli sguardi avessero potuto uccidere, il suo lo avrebbe assassinato all'istante. La tempesta sembrò addirittura rafforzarsi attorno a noi a causa della sua furia.

“Lasciala” ordinò con calma, ma sotto quella tranquillità c'era un inconfondibile bisogno di uccidere.

“Altrimenti?”

Un lampo attraversò il cielo e macchiò l'intero scenario di bianco. Io sobbalzai, in parte per la paura e in parte perché quel demone mi stava leccando la guancia lasciando una scia viscida. Dovetti sopprimere la voglia di vomitare.

“Lasciami, schifoso pesce” borbottai, ma ottenni in risposta solo una risata rauca.

Erano pochi i demoni che avevo visto rappresentare una vera sfida per Sesshomaru, senza mostrare paura. In generale, il suo aspetto potente e la reputazione che lo precedeva ovunque erano sufficienti perché gli avversari si togliessero di mezzo senza volersi scontrare con la sua rabbia. Che quel particolare demone fosse sicuro di sé poteva significare due cose.

O era estremamente stupido e sconsiderato...o era abbastanza potente da eguagliare la forza di Sesshomaru. Pregai disperatamente che fosse la prima opzione.

Cercai di sfuggire alla sua presa, ma il mio movimento mi aiutò solo a farmi stringere di più e la mano che aveva sul mio collo pressò con i suoi artigli. L'idea che potessi morire lì per mano sua mi portò a stare ferma.

“Ha tutto il tuo odore disgustoso sulla sua pelle” dichiarò, “quindi quando finirò, potrai riaverla...o ciò che ne rimarrà, ovviamente”

Sesshomaru fece un passo avanti e sembrò pronto a combattere. Ma il demone dietro di me, vedendo quel movimento, serrò i suoi artigli fino a quando li sentii scavare nella mia pelle e un filo di sangue scorse lungo la mia gola. Aprii gli occhi con assoluto terrore e Sesshomaru si fermò di nuovo. Vidi le sue mani serrarsi fino a che le sue nocche furono bianche, era frustrato dalla necessità di combattere, ma senza poterlo fare senza che io venissi uccisa.

_Dannazione, ora sì che si mette male._

Un nuovo lampo rigò il cielo e il tuono sembrò scuotere l'intera montagna.

“Un altro passo e non rimarrà altro che un cadavere”

Una chiara minaccia da parte del demone, ma Sesshomaru non era uno che si tirava indietro. Al contrario, si arrabbiò solo dieci volte di più.

“Lasciala” ripeté, gli occhi divennero di un rosso brillante e violento, “non lo ripeterò”

“Nemmeno a me piace ripetermi” dichiarò l'altro demone.

Prima che potessi prevederlo o prepararmi, il demone balzò in aria, tenendomi contro il suo fianco, e si allontanò. Urlai per la paura di essere a una tale altezza e mi misi a calciare con tutte le mie forze, ma senza esito.

“Mettimi giù, maledetto!” gridai, graffiando ogni centimetro di pelle che trovai, ma inutilmente, le mie unghie scivolavano sulla sua corazza. 

Rimbalzammo a terra e lui saltò di nuovo, così in alto che per un momento sembrò che ci schiantassimo contro i raggi che riverberavano nella notte.

Mi guardai indietro e fui un po' sollevata nel vedere che Sesshomaru lo seguiva da vicino, eguagliando i suoi salti in forza...ma non in velocità. Mi chiedevo se ci avrebbe sorpassato, o se la tempesta fosse abbastanza forte per fargli perdere le nostre tracce, e inavvertitamente fui presa dal panico. Sapevo che il mio destino nelle mani di quel demone non poteva essere positivo e se mi fossi allontanata da Sesshomaru sarei stata in netto svantaggio, quindi non potevo permettere che la distanza aumentasse. Dovevo aiutare Sesshomaru o quella sarebbe stata la mia fine.

Nel disperato tentativo di liberarmi, sollevai rapidamente il gomito fino a farlo scontrare con il naso del demone. Sentii uno scricchiolio, sapevo che non il colpo non era sufficiente per rompere un qualsiasi osso, ma bastò a sorprenderlo e causargli un po' di dolore, perché nell'istante successivo le sue mani mi lasciarono inconsciamente e caddi nel vuoto.

Con un urlo molto inelegante da parte mia e con la sensazione che il cuore mi fosse salito in gola, mi ritrovai a precipitare giù da una montagna una seconda volta nella stessa notte. Ma questa volta l'altezza era più alta, pertanto supposi che raggiungere il terreno sarebbe stato un'esperienza molto più dolorosa.

Non mi sbagliai.

Quando colpii il terreno, urtai con la testa contro un albero. Il mio cranio emise un forte rumore contro la superficie dura e rimasi momentaneamente stordita mentre il mio corpo rotolava giù dalla collina, finendo per atterrare in un lago. Affondai abbastanza velocemente in acqua e con la testa che pulsava in quel modo, era impossibile per me discernere dove fossi. Provai a muovermi, ma ero completamente disorientata dopo così tanti colpi e con il corpo esausto, l'acqua mi dava una certa sensazione di pace.

Dopo gli eventi folli degli ultimi giorni, quell'immobilità, quel riposo erano ciò di cui più avevo bisogno. Pensai che sarebbe stato facile arrendermi al sogno che sembrava rivendicarmi con i suoi artigli, avrebbero avuto fine il dolore, la confusione, la tristezza. Se non ero abbastanza in gamba o forte per salvarmi, sarebbe valsa la pena che una come me occupasse spazio nel mondo? Era giusto da parte mia che Sesshomaru mi seguisse per riparare ai miei disastri?

_Sesshomaru..._ , pensai, e se qualcosa al mondo era in grado di farmi uscire dalla trance intensa in cui mi trovavo in quel momento, era la menzione del suo nome. L'avevo deluso ancora e ancora, in mille modi possibili, e per qualche ragione era venuto nuovamente a cercarmi quando commettevo un errore. Quando mi mettevo in pericolo, lui era sempre presente per salvarmi. Non aveva senso, non era obbligato a farlo...eppure lo faceva senza recriminarmi nulla.

Ero sfinita e sentii che le mie forze se ne andavano in fretta...ma il solo fatto di ricordare quel paio di occhi dorati, arrabbiati, confuso o con qualunque altra emozione, mi fece venire voglia di provare un po' di più.

Mi mossi pesantemente, cercando di risalire in superficie. Improvvisamente notai che le bolle che uscivano dalla mia bocca si dirigevano in una direzione specifica, e mi ricordai che qualcuno mi aveva detto che le bolle salgono sempre.

Nuotai in quella direzione, sentendo i miei polmoni bruciare per lo sforzo di cercare di riprendere aria dove non c'era, e affrettai i movimenti delle gambe, ma il tragitto sembrava troppo lungo, la superficie troppo lontana. Allungai la mano, curvando le dita, cercando di sentire la corrente che mi avrebbe indicato che ero vicina.

_Ancora un po'_ , iniziai a disperare quando notai che la mia visione era disturbata da macchie nere. Ma per fortuna non persi i sensi.

Sentii una mano fredda afferrare la mia e mi tirò su finché non fui gettata fuori dall'acqua e a terra. Tossii e ansimai alla ricerca d'aria, mettendomi una mano sul petto per cercare di far tacere il suono del mio cuore impazzito.

_Sono viva_ , pensai, _sono davvero viva._

Nella mia linea visiva apparve quel paio di occhi dorati che tanto ammiravo e che mi osservavano con sguardo clinico.

“Stai bene?” chiese con la sua tipica voce monocorde.

Annuii, perché non mi fidavo del suono della mia voce.

“Bene” rispose e con un gesto infinitamente soave mi spostò alcune ciocche di capelli dal viso.

Quel gesto fu così tenero, così dolce nonostante la sua semplicità, che prima che me ne accorgessi mi fece piangere lì, a terra. Le lacrime scorrevano all'infinito lungo le mie guance e la mia gola si chiudeva in un nodo doloroso che, per quanto deglutissi, non riuscivo a rimuovere.

“Che succede?” chiese con voce un po' allarmata, “sei ferita?”

Scossi la testa e piansi con più forza, ma non per me stessa, né per l'esperienza vicina alla morte che avevo appena vissuto, e nemmeno per il dolore nel mio corpo. Piansi inconsolabilmente...per quanto ero stata vicina dal perdermi quel momento, quella carezza delle sue dita sul mio volto.

C'erano così tanti momenti che volevo vivere al suo fianco, così tanti gesti, e colsi violentemente quanto fossi stata vicina a perdere quelle opportunità. Non avevo mai desiderato molte cose per me stessa, ma in quel momento in cui le nostre epidermidi si erano unite in un atto di tenerezza, volevo che quel momento durasse per sempre e che fosse il preludio di molti altri. Volevo tutto, volevo lui.

“Sicura di stare bene?” chiese di nuovo.

Annuii, ma non riuscii a smettere di piangere, e per un po' lui me lo lasciò fare.

Poco dopo tornammo nella caverna in silenzio, e accanto al calore del fuoco mi addormentai di botto. Non chiesi nemmeno cosa fosse successo al demone pesce, perché se Sesshomaru era vivo e in perfette condizioni, significava che il suo avversario non lo era. Sesshomaru non lasciava conti in sospeso in battaglia. Mai. 

Cercai di distrarmi con pensieri più gioiosi, ma la mia testa tornò più volte sullo stesso argomento: la fine del nostro viaggio. Potevo immaginare cosa ci aspettasse il giorno dopo e, per quanto volessi approfittare delle mie ultime ore insieme a Sesshomaru, ero troppo stanca per rendermi utile. Quindi, dopo alcuni secondi, mi addormentai per terra.

La mattina dopo il sole splendeva e i nostri vestiti si erano asciugati poco dopo il diluvio. Sesshomaru e io mangiammo in silenzio un animale che lui aveva rapidamente cacciato e mi offrì dell'acqua prima di continuare per la nostra strada. Mi alzai lentamente, il mio corpo quasi urlava di dolore ad ogni movimento.

“Ti senti in grado di proseguire?”

_Non è giusto_ , pensai, _voglio dirti di no._

Ma non sarebbe stata la verità e non ero dell'umore per mentirgli. Mi faceva un po' male la testa, ma non abbastanza per togliermi l'appetito o per farmi venire le vertigini. Avevo graffi su braccia e gambe, ma mi ero occupata di applicare delle bende prima di addormentarmi, quindi non pensavo che si sarebbero infettati. Non ero nelle migliori condizioni, ma sicuramente avrei potuto sentirmi peggio, quindi non potevo lamentarmi.

“Sto bene” risposi e salii sulla sua schiena con attenzione, ringraziando di non dover camminare quel giorno.

Come il giorno prima, praticamente volammo per quanto andavamo veloci, ma non mi godetti il paesaggio, né sottolineai le belle cose lungo la strada, mi abbandonai come una bambola di pezza e mi persi nei miei pensieri.

Era notte quando finalmente ci fermammo. Sentivo i miei muscoli tesi e cercai di stiracchiarli con una breve passeggiata. Notai poi una serie di casette in legno a breve distanza, e non ebbi dubbi: eravamo arrivati a destinazione.

“Quindi siamo arrivati” mormorai, rompendo il silenzio dopo molte ore, “mi lascerai qui”

Le mie parole sembrarono venire portate via dal vento. Avrei voluto che si allontanassero abbastanza da non essere vere, ma non potevo negare l'evidenza.

“Solo se qui ti consideri soddisfatta”

_Soddisfatta_ , pensai, chiedendomi cosa fosse successo al suo obiettivo di lasciarmi in un villaggio dove avrei potuto essere felice. La missione era diventata tanto difficile? O si era accorto lungo la strada che non poteva diventare realtà se lui non fosse stato al mio fianco? Lo avevo avvertito che non avrei trovato un posto al mondo in cui avrei potuto considerarmi 'felice', era chiaro che lui avesse rinunciato alla ricerca.

“E se dicessi di no?” chiesi a voce bassa.

“Ti porterò da un'altra parte, ma rinvieresti solo l'inevitabile” mi avvertì.

La sua decisione era assoluta e anche se avessi tentato a convincerlo che la cosa migliore per me era andare ovunque lui fosse, sapevo che non avrebbe creduto alle mie parole. Pensai di poter ritardare la scelta di un villaggio per un po', ma a quale prezzo? Ci saremmo ritrovati irritati e a litigare.

Mi morsi il labbro per la frustrazione. All'improvviso mi sentii un animale domestico che Sesshomaru stava trascinando lungo la strada da troppo tempo, e ora non volevo andare con un altro proprietario. Non mi piaceva pensare a me stessa in quel modo, ma era la descrizione più vicina alla mia situazione attuale.

_Per una volta smetti di creare problemi_ , mi ricordai tristemente delle sue parole, ma intendevo arrendermi così in fretta?

“E perché questo posto in particolare?” chiesi, nello stupido tentativo di ritardare anche solo per qualche istante, “perché non ci siamo fermati in nessuno dei villaggi che abbiamo incontrati?”

“Perché qui ci sono dei conoscenti che possono aiutarti” rispose a bassa voce, un po' gutturale, sembrava quasi che non gli piacesse la sua stessa scelta.

Lo guardai confusa, ma vedendo che non spiegava altro, mi arresi e focalizzai la mia attenzione sul villaggio giù per la collina. Era abbastanza buio, ma una serie di torce accese illuminavano con abbastanza intensità per mostrare una coppia che camminava tra le case. La donna aveva i capelli neri sciolti sulla schiena e indossava uno yukata azzurro. Non sembrava diversa da nessuna delle altre donne giapponesi, quindi per un istante non la riconobbi. Fino a quando non notai l'uomo...un demone, piuttosto, con il quale camminava a braccetto.

Rimasi senza fiato per lo stupore e mi voltai verso Sesshomaru.

“È chi penso che sia?” chiesi indicando la coppia in lontananza, “è Inuyasha?”

Sapevo che Sesshomaru non era molto intimo con il suo fratellastro demone, quindi non fu una sorpresa vederlo stringere i pugni nell'evidente frustrazione alla menzione del suo nome. Ciò che fu una strana sorpresa, però, fu non vederlo correre da lui per combattere.

“Sì” rispose, la sua voce distillava perfettamente la sua rabbia, “ho scoperto dove si trovava qualche tempo fa”

“Ma perché?”

Non ricordavo molte occasioni in cui i fratelli avevano collaborato per uno specifico obiettivo, men che meno volontariamente. Che Sesshomaru si fosse preso la briga di cercare suo fratello mi comunicava quanto fosse disperato nel tentativo di sbarazzarsi di me.

E questo mi faceva più male di qualsiasi lesione fisica.

“Perché li conosci bene e loro potranno prendersi cura di te”

“Non ho bisogno che nessuno si prenda cura di me, ho 18 anni” lo informai.

“Bene, allora possono farti compagnia”

Tornai a osservare il villaggio, ma la coppia era già scomparsa nell'oscurità e mi ritrovai a volerli rivedere sotto la luce. Era da molto tempo che non incontravo nessuno dei due, troppo in realtà.

Kagome e Inuyasha avevano vissuto nel villaggio della vecchia Kaede quando io mi ero trasferita e, sebbene fossero più grandi di me di diversi anni, mi avevano sempre coinvolta per non lasciarmi sola. Kagome era gentile con me e Inuyasha prometteva di proteggermi anche se non c'era alcun pericolo da temere. Nella mia mente innocente avevo pensato che tra la vecchia Kaede, Sesshomaru, Inuyasha e Kagome, avessi una famiglia di cui essere orgogliosa.

Tuttavia, mi ero resa rapidamente conto che non sarebbe durata.

I primi a partire erano stati loro due. Entrambi erano felici insieme e intendevano avere figli in un vicino futuro, ma erano ancora giovani e volevano vivere avventure, quindi pochi mesi dopo il mio arrivano, avevano annunciato il loro desiderio di viaggiare e visitare altri luoghi prima di stabilirsi in un posto in maniera permanente. Mi avevano invitato a seguirli, ma avrei solo disturbato una giovane coppia appena sposata, oltre al fatto che aspettavo le visite di Sesshomaru ogni anno e non mi animava l'idea di perdere quelle occasioni. Li avevo salutati con tristezza, ma avevo pensato che non sarei stata completamente sola, che avrei avuto almeno Sesshomaru al mio fianco. Che grande errore avevo commesso.

_Beh, sembra che dopotutto abbiano trovato un posto dove stabilirsi_ , pensai e immaginai che anche gli altri compagni, la cacciatrice di demoni e il monaco, dovessero essere con loro. Supposi che, a dover stare da qualche parte, insieme a dei conoscenti non sarebbe stato tanto male, ma c'era ancora una pietra nel mio cuore che non mi lasciava in pace.

“Tornerai un giorno?” chiesi piani.

Il silenzio fu tutto ciò che ottenni, e sebbene quella fosse una risposte in sé, non avrei accettato la sua mancanza di spiegazioni in quel momento. Per com'era la situazione, era molto probabile che quello fosse il nostro addio.

“Sesshomaru, rispondi alla domanda...per favore”

Lo sentii respirare profondamente e mi girai in modo che parlassimo faccia a faccia.

“Non è mia intenzione, no”

“E se ti dicessi che mi mancherai?” mi affrettai a dire, facendo un paio di passi verso di lui, “che mi piacerebbe che tornassi qualche volta?”

“Non cambia nulla”

Quando era diventato così freddo? O era sempre stato così ed io ero semplicemente stata troppo impegnata ad ammirarlo per rendermene conto?

“Perché pensi che non cambi nulla? Non provi più il minimo apprezzamento per me?” chiesi con sincera tristezza.

“È proprio per questo motivo che non ho intenzione di tornare” rispose rapidamente che dubito che avesse pensato prima di parlare, poi aggiunse con scontrosità: “Sei troppo importante perché rischi che ti succeda qualcosa”

Sentii il mio cuore battermi leggermente in petto, impercettibile per chiunque mi stesse vedendo, ma dentro di me sembrò un terremoto. Come poteva quell'uomo farmi passare dalla tristezza più assoluta alla più irrefrenabile felicità con una misera frase? Non credevo che lui considerasse l'effetto che le sue parole avevano su di me.

“In che modo?”

“Scusa?” chiese, aggrottando le sopracciglia, confuso.

Mi schiarii la voce prima di parlare:

“In che modo sono importante per te?”

Non sapevo che tipo di risposta avrebbe potuto darmi, né se me ne avrebbe data una. Sarebbe stato proprio da lui rispondere con qualcosa del tipo: 'Questo non è essenziale in questo momento' ed evitare l'argomento perché era troppo scomodo o semplicemente noioso.

_Ma devo sapere_ , decisi. 

Deglutii a fatica e aspettai con la sensazione di avere il cuore in gola.

“Sei importante perché sei Rin” rispose lui, scrollando le spalle, come se fosse la cosa più ovvia del mondo, “niente di più”

Sentii le mie labbra sul punto di arricciarsi in un ampio sorriso e nascosi la bocca con il dorso della mano in modo che non potesse vedermi. Le mie guance erano rosse e sentivo la testa leggera sulle mie spalle. La sensazione era simile a quando mi aveva baciato o toccato, ma questa volta le sue parole mi fecero reagire così violentemente, senza che lui se ne rendesse nemmeno conto.

Nessuno mi aveva mai fatto sentire così, così femminile, così delicata eppure così forte. Stare al suo fianco mi rendeva felice, il fatto che mi toccasse mi faceva mancare il fiato e il suo rispetto era ciò che più cercavo nella vita. C'era qualcosa in Sesshomaru, qualunque cosa fosse, che mi lasciava completamente presa da lui. Ma perché i miei sentimenti erano così forti per lui in particolare e per nessun altro?

All'improvviso, mi venne in mente una conversazione molto particolare a cui non avevo pensato da settimane. Probabilmente l'avrei già dimenticata, ma per qualche motivo riemerse in quel momento, e non potei ignorarla.

_"Lui è speciale per me, non lo nego...ma non nel modo in cui pensi"_

_"Lo spero" mi disse la vecchia Kaede guardandomi seriamente, "non è un cammino di rose quello che si percorre nella mano di un demone, soprattutto se sei umana"_

Tutto andò al suo posto. Come se fosse l'ultimo pezzo di un rompicapo, la mia mente incastrò i punti mancanti e sembrò illuminarsi come una torcia brillante e intensa. Non c'era dubbi, solo chiarezza assoluta. In quel momento, mentre mi guardava con confusione e il mio corpo si riscaldava sotto il suo scrutinio, mi resi conto di un fatto che avrebbe dovuto essermi ovvio fin dall'inizio, una verità che in quel momento era cristallina per me, ma che non ero riuscita a vedere prima.

Ero innamorata della persona di fronte a me.

La vecchia Kaede mi aveva avvertito alcune settimane prima che ancora non capivo i miei sentimenti per Sesshomaru, mi aveva implorato più volte di sposare un normale essere umano e di dimenticare la fantasia di amare un demone. Avevo praticamente riso della sua supposizione, pensando che fosse ridicola l'idea di amarlo più che come un amico. Non potevo dire se i miei sentimenti si fossero trasformati durante il viaggio o se mi fosse sempre sentita così, ma certamente ero stata troppo cieca e testarda, e ora non c'erano più veli per coprirmi.

Amavo Sesshomaru. E non era crudele realizzarlo proprio nel momento in cui dovevamo dirci addio per chissà quanto tempo? Perché l'universo sembrava così concentrato nel concedermi una sofferenza dopo l'altra?

_Allora non mi interessa più niente_ , decisi. Non ero sicura di potergli fare cambiare idea, ma almeno volevo che conoscesse i miei sentimenti e, soprattutto, volevo che ripensasse ai suoi per me, vedendomi come la donna che ero diventata in sua assenza. Con il cuore che mi batteva a mille, improvvisamente chiesi:

“Mi ami?”

La mia domanda lo colse così alla sprovvista che all'inizio non rispose nulla, mi guardò come se gli avessi appena detto che tre nuove teste gli erano cresciute sul collo. Avevo sperato che gli mancasse il fiato, o che si dimostrasse imbarazzato, ma, o era un ottimo bugiardo, o semplicemente non vedeva alcuna verità nelle mie parole.

“Non essere ridicola” replicò, riprendendosi dalla sorpresa, “i demoni non perdono tempo in sciocchezze come l'amore”

Mi accigliai e mi avvicinai. Gli puntai un dito sul petto.

“Non inventare scuse! Tuo fratello sta con la stessa donna da anni ed è anche lui un demone...”

“No, è un mezzo demone” mi interruppe, arrabbiato, “e prima che tu dica che è la stessa cosa, lascia che ti informi che non lo è. La metà umana in lui è ciò che gli dà la capacità di amare, non confonderci”

_Confonderti? Come potrei confonderti con qualcun altro?_ , pensai, mentre ci impegnavamo in una guerra di sguardi infuriati. Sapevo che non gli piaceva essere paragonato a Inuyasha, ma non era mai stata mia intenzione, dopotutto non mi sembrava che ci fosse qualcuno al mondo con cui poterlo paragonare. Sesshomaru era uno solo.

Nel silenzio della notte ci lanciavamo pugnali con gli occhi, aspettando che l'altro facesse un passo indietro, sbattesse le palpebre o semplicemente guardasse altrove. Ma eravamo entrambi testardi come più non si poteva e odiavamo perdere. Avrei continuato ad affrontarlo...se non fosse stato per il fatto che tutto ciò non ci avrebbe portato da nessuna parte. Stavamo perdendo tempo, fermi nello stesso punto, ed ero dannatamente stanca di non avanzare. Quello non era il modo in cui lo avrei raggiunto.

Indietreggiai, arrendendomi, e respirai profondamente.

“Credo che ti sbagli” dissi, controllando il tono della mia voce in modo che suonasse calmo, “non sono sicura che mi ami come un uomo ama una donna...o come un adulto ama una ragazzina che vuole solo proteggere. Ma hai la capacità di amare, stai solo cercando di non ammetterlo a te stesso”

Sesshomaru guardò oltre la mia spalla, verso il villaggio sottostante che aspettava il mio arrivo a breve. Sembrò sfinito in quel momento, dalla vita, da me, dal mondo, non lo sapevo per certo. Ma comunque sfinito...e desideroso che me ne andassi.

“Questa conversazione non ci porterà da nessuna parte, Rin”

_Grande evasione_ , pensai sarcasticamente e strinsi le mani in pugni, ma non era sufficiente.

“Hai ragione” mi avvicinai e mi sollevai in punta di piedi fino a raggiungere il suo volto con il mio, “parlare non ci porta da nessuna parte”

Senza ulteriori indugi né alcuna anticipazione, lo baciai e mi sembrò di tornare in un luogo sicuro, a casa mia dopo tanto tempo lontana. Il bacio fu breve e lui non ricambiò, ma almeno avevo il suo sapore in bocca e mi fece piacere. Mi diede abbastanza fiducia per parlare:

“Esistono molti modi diversi di amare e credimi quando ti dico che so quanto si possano confondere le cose. Ti ho sempre amato, ma in questi ultimi giorni e dopo quello che abbiamo passato, mi sono resa conto di quanta poca importanza avevo attribuito ai miei sentimenti per te. Ti amo, pienamente e semplicemente. Non voglio essere solo tua amica, né il tuo animale domestico, né un oggetto da proteggere, voglio essere la tua compagna e stare con te per il resto della mia vita, Sesshomaru”

Non vi fu alcun cambiamento nel suo sguardo, ma me lo aspettavo. Solo il grande Sesshomaru-sama poteva mantenere un viso così magnificamente indifferente davanti a una dichiarazione. 

“È illusorio”

_Maledizione_ , gli avevo lasciato il mio cuore su un vassoio e lui non aveva altro da dirmi? Invece di rifiutarmi, stava facendo di peggio, negava l'esistenza dei miei sentimenti e non aveva il diritto di non dare loro la dovuta importanza. 

“È possibile, ma non svalutare i miei sentimenti per te” risposi con voce dura.

Lui sospirò, poi, stancamente, si accigliò per la frustrazione.

“E cosa ti aspetti da tutto questo, Rin?” chiese duramente, come se rimproverasse un bambino, “che ti porti con me? Che mi sposti da un villaggio all'altro con te per vivere insieme un lieto fine? Questa non è una favola, questa è la realtà e tu non hai posto accanto a me”

“Puoi farmi un posto” dissi con speranza, “posso adattarmi alla vita che conduci e posso...”

Mi interruppe prima che potessi continuare:

“No, Rin, cosa ti è così difficile da capire? Non sono un eroe delle tue storie di fantasia, né un demone in attesa di essere purificato. Mi interessa che tu rimanga in vita, ma non fraintendere...non ti amo, Rin, e mai lo farò”

Smise di parlare bruscamente e si allontanò di qualche passo, evitando il mio sguardo. Fissai lo stesso punto in cui si era trovato pochi istanti prima e, sebbene fossi ancora vicino a lui, mi sentii completamente sola.

Qualcosa si ruppe dentro di me, lasciando trucioli di carta e un vuoto noto e doloroso nel mio petto. Mi tremavano le mani e le lacrime minacciavano di esplodere dai miei occhi. Ebbi voglia di piangere fino a sentirmi meglio e che lui mi consolasse con delle bugie...ma quella era la realtà e quello non era il mio eroe. Solo un demone a cui avevo permesso di avvicinarsi troppo al mio cuore.

Con sforzo, ingoiai il nodo in gola e mi voltai verso il tranquillo villaggio. Non avevo affatto la sensazione che fosse la mia futura casa, ma a dover essere onesta, nessun posto lo sarebbe mai stato.

“Ho capito” risposi a bassa voce e, nonostante mi risultò difficile, riuscii a forzare quelle parole, “non tornerò a infastidirti con questo argomento”

Lui non replicò e io iniziai la mia discesa lungo la montagna. Capii che non mi avrebbe seguito, ma mi avrebbe osservato in lontananza in caso fosse apparso qualche pericolo sulla mia strada. Così quello era davvero il nostro addio.

Mi fermai, senza poterlo evitare, e mi voltai a guardarlo.

“Vieni a farmi visita qualche volta” richiesi, con quello che speravo fosse un sorriso incoraggiante, “anche se non mi ricambi, non importa, vorrei sapere di te”

“Non posso prometterlo” rispose lui dopo un momento di silenzio teso.

I suoi capelli bianchi volavano con un movimento ipnotico al vento e mi sembrarono la cosa più bella che avessi mai visto.

“Allora mentimi” supplicai piano.

“Per mantenere una falsa speranza di un mio futuro ritorno?”

Il sorriso che gli rivolsi fu triste e non riuscii a trattenere le lacrime.

“Non preoccuparti per me” risposi, “sono abituata ad aspettarti”

Lui sembrò meditare a lungo, e quando aprì la bocca, le sue parole mi colpirono come un coltello nel petto...ma allo stesso tempo, erano esattamente ciò che avevo bisogno di sentire:

“Addio Rin”

Nell'istante successivo scomparve dalla mia vista, portandosi con sé una promessa mai espressa, ma lo ringraziai in silenzio per non avermi condannata a una vita in eterna attesa senza senso. Mi girai e iniziai a scendere per la collina. Anche se sapevo che Sesshomaru mi stava osservando da un nascondiglio vicino, non riuscii a fermare le lacrime che si riversarono sul mio viso.


	17. Capitolo Diciassette

_Un mese e mezzo dopo_

“E poi ha avuto il coraggio di dirmi che dovevo occuparmi di prendere decisioni solamente in cucina” disse Risako.

“Ma che idiota! E tu che gli hai detto?” chiese qualcun altro.

A quella domanda Risako sorrise ampiamente e rispose con voce forte e chiara:

“L'ho cordialmente informato che non si dovrebbe offendere la persona che maneggia il cibo...non si sa mai cosa può infilarci”

Le risate delle donne scoppiarono con potenza all'ultimo commento e alcune di loro dovettero persino tenersi la pancia o asciugarsi le lacrime di divertimento. Tutti conoscevano Risako abbastanza bene da essere sicuri che non avrebbe mai fatto nulla di pericoloso contro un'altra persona, era l'idea di uno scherzo innocuo a divertire tutti.

In un mondo in cui le donne erano considerate debole donzelle e in cui gli uomini si credevano i signori e i padroni dell'universo, per una donna rappresentare una minaccia (non importava quanto di poco conto) era una boccata d'aria fresca rispetto alla routine. La verità era che non molte donne affrontavano i loro mariti durante una discussione, e questo mi infastidiva, ma non ero nessuno per dare la mia opinione perché non ero sposata. Risako, al contrario, forniva sempre ottime risposte.

Mi alzai e mi avvicinai a una roccia vicina, dove lasciai ad asciugare l'indumento che avevo lavato. Allungai le braccia sopra la testa e sgranchii i muscoli della schiena, che mi faceva un po' male per essere rimasta accovacciata a lungo. Non mi piacevano affatto le faccende domestiche, ma almeno non ero sola durante quel compito, quindi diventava più sopportabile.

Eravamo circa 30 donne al villaggio, di età e personalità diverse. Alcune sposate, altre nubili, alcune nonne sagge, altre ragazze che avevano avuto la loro prima mestruazione di recente. Non avevamo molto in comune le une con le altre, ma se c'era una cosa che sapevamo fare, era passare un momento divertente durante un compito così noioso.

“E lui cos'ha risposto?” chiese qualcuno non appena le risate si placarono.

“All'inizio ha detto qualcosa del tipo 'tu non mi dici quello che devo fare, donna'” replicò Risako scimmiottando la voce grave di suo marito, “e io ho detto 'no, certo che no, solo ricorda chi ti mantiene in piedi la casa...poi discuteremo di chi ha più potere decisionale'. Se n'è andato brontolando come un bambino”

Una nuova ondata di risate ebbe inizio e questa volta mi unii a bassa voce quando tornai a sedermi con il gruppo. Risako era una di quelle persone che piacevano nell'istante in cui la si conosceva: dolce, carismatica e con una lingua pronta a tagliare quando la si trattava da stupida. Non permetteva a nessuno di metterle i piedi in testa, nemmeno a suo marito, e mi aveva accolto a braccia aperte anche se ero una sconosciuta.

_Servono più donne da queste parti_ , mi aveva detto quando mi aveva incontrata, poi aveva continuato ad abbracciarmi come se fossimo vecchie compagne che si erano riviste dopo un viaggio. Mi ero immobilizzata, con le sue braccia intorno a me, aspettando la presa in giro che ero sicura sarebbe presto arrivata. Dopotutto, avrei potuto riempire intere pagine con le brutte esperienze che avevo avuto con gli umani. Si poteva dire che avessi poca fiducia negli altri.

Ma con il passare dei giorni non accadde nulla, iniziai a rendermi conti di quanto quel villaggio fosse diverso da quello in cui avevo vissuto per tanti anni. Lì nessuno faceva di tutto per evitare di passarmi accanto, né ignorava quando parlavo, né mi derideva quando mi vedeva. Non avrei messo le mani sul fuoco dicendo che erano tutti candidi, ma certamente erano esseri umani più decenti rispetto a quelli che avevo conosciuto nel resto della mia vita.

Ad esempio, avevano imparato il mio nome solo dopo pochi giorni dal mio arrivo. Sembrava un po' sciocco, ma non mi aspettavo che le persone mi riservassero una minima importanza imparando come mi chiamavo. O salutandomi quando passavo, era la prima volta per me.

“Rin” mi chiamò Risako a pochi metri da dove ero seduta, “puoi passarmi quell'abito rosso?”

Afferrai l'hakama rosso che sicuramente era stato spazzato via dal vento e glielo lanciai, facendolo atterrare sull'erba accanto a lei.

“Grazie” rispose con un sorriso prima di tornare al lavoro.

Nonostante avesse solo due anni più di me, Risako mi dava l'impressione di essere piuttosto matura. Era sposata da un paio d'anni e, anche se non aveva ancora figli, la si vedeva con un atteggiamento incredibilmente materno con i bambini del villaggio. A volte era un po' inflessibile e dura, ma sempre con un tocco di dolcezza molto caratteristico.

Dato che eravamo in una fascia d'età abbastanza vicina, entrammo rapidamente in affinità e durante quel mese e mezzo potevo dire che era diventata mia amica. Ammiravo molti suoi atteggiamenti nei confronti della vita, in particolare il suo senso dell'umorismo e dell'avventura...ma per quanto ci provassi (e mi sforzassi) non riuscivo a capire cosa vedesse quella ragazza in suo marito.

L'uomo era l'esempio più in opposizione alla personalità di lei a cui avrei potuto pensare: ruvido, senza tatto, apparentemente dominante e incapace di scusarsi anche la sua vita ne fosse dipesa. Sebbene non avessi avuto il 'piacere' di parlargli personalmente in molte occasioni, conoscevo abbastanza storie su di lui dalle donne del villaggio. Ad esempio, lavorava da solo e nessuno sapeva esattamente cosa facesse, o come era sempre accigliato quando parlava con tutti. Un uomo a cui non piacevano le persone e che non piaceva alle persone.

Non avevo dubbi che l'attrattiva fisica e la personalità divertente di Risako avrebbero potuto procurarle qualsiasi marito, eppure era sposata con un eremita di 10 anni più grande di lei che non sembrava apprezzarla minimamente. Mi chiedevo che diamine avevano in comune quei due per essersi sposati?

_Forse è stato un matrimonio combinato_ , pensai, ma quella possibilità mi piaceva ancora meno...nonostante fosse quella che aveva più sensi. Dopotutto, poteva esserci un probabile contesto in cui quei due avrebbero potuto incontrarsi e innamorarsi follemente?

No, troppo improbabile. Non sapevo molto della vita di Risako, ma considerando il mondo crudele in cui vivevamo, non mi sembrava affatto strano che la sua famiglia l'avesse costretta al matrimonio. In fondo, non avevano provato a fare lo stesso con me?

Mi tornò alla mente un ricordo di più di due mesi prima. Un pomeriggio in cui mi trovavo nella mia vecchia cabina con la vecchia Kaede e la signora Sanae, mentre entrambe cercavano di convincermi ad accettare l'insopportabile e violento figlio di quest'ultima, Haru.

Dèi, quei nomi mi sembravano così lontani, come se non fossero reali, solo frammenti di un sogno che stavo cercando di dimenticare. Ma non si trattava di un sogno, era il mio passato, e per quanto fossi felice di non appartenervi più, non c'era modo di dimenticarlo, mi aveva plasmato perché diventassi quella che ero.

Poi mi ricordai del momento in cui avevo respinto fermamente la proposta della signora Sanae...e del litigio che ne era seguito. Quella donna aveva cercato di farmi sentire in colpa per non avere accettato suo figlio, mi aveva urlato che non sapevo cos'era meglio per me e che stavo arrecando una grande offesa.

Ma chi diamine avevo offeso nel non accettare ciò che gli altri si aspettavano da me? Chi avevo ferito nel tentativo di percorrere il mio cammino senza che qualcuno lo segnasse per me? Assolutamente nessuno, e mi dava fastidio che molte persone non la vedessero come me. Fondamentalmente a me era andata bene, perché non c'era nessuno con sufficiente autorità nella mia vita per piegarmi, ma altre ragazze non erano state così fortunate.

Diedi un'occhiata a Risako, chiedendomi se anche lei fosse stata trattata da ingrata e irriconoscente per non aver accettato una dannata proposta che non desiderava. Diamine, speravo che non fosse così, conoscevo la sensazione in prima persona e non era affatto piacevole.

Ma indipendentemente dal fatto che qualcuno l'avesse fatta star male o no, alla fine aveva accettato di sposarsi per convenienza, e non era quella una vita incredibilmente vuota? Per Risako doveva essere difficile tornare a casa ogni giorno e fingere di sorridere per un uomo che non amava, apparire stabile quando dentro doveva sentirsi intrappolata. Non immaginavo quanto dovesse essere doloroso perché non mi vedevo in quella situazione. L'unico dolore a cui immaginavo di poterlo comparare era la mancanza di Sesshomaru dalla mia vita...

_No, non andare lì_ , mi dissi, tagliando alla radice ogni pensiero che avesse a che fare con il demone. Non potevo permettermi di pensare a lui.

“Avete ancora molto da fare, vi dispiace se vi aiuto?” chiese una voce femminile.

Alzammo tutti gli occhi verso la nuova voce, la cui proprietaria in quel momento si stava dirigendo verso di noi, scendendo lentamente da una collina e barcollando per il peso di un bambino nel suo grembo. Sembrava che la pancia di Kagome diventasse più grande ogni volta che la vedevamo, e non doveva mancare molto per il parto.

“Ma che ci fai qui? Dovresti riposare” la rimproverò qualcuno, anche se non con troppa forza.

“Sono stanca di riposare, devo mettermi a fare qualcosa o impazzirò”

Una delle donne prese Kagome per un braccio e la aiutò a scendere. La ragazza non oppose resistenza, perché era evidente che lo sforzo della passeggiata verso il lago e la discesa giù per la piccola collina l'avevano esaurita, e apprezzò l'aiuto. Perse anche un po' il fiato.

“Kagome...Inuyasha sa che tu...?”

“No” disse lei chiaramente, “e non glielo dirò visto che è tanto inflessibile, è ridicolo che non mi permetta di uscire da casa mia”

Nessuna di noi era particolarmente a proprio agio con Kagome che si era unita a noi, non perché avessimo qualche problema con lei o altro, al contrario, l'apprezzavamo troppo per vederla farsi del male. E visto che la sua gravidanza era in uno stato tanto avanzato, c'erano davvero poche attività che poteva fare senza che ci rendesse nervose.

Inoltre, sapevamo che Inuyasha le avrebbe dato una bella lavata di capo non appena avesse scoperto che la moglie immensamente incinta era scappata dal letto. E nessuna era particolarmente ansiosa di assistere a quella discussione. Di nuovo.

Ultimamente suo marito si prendeva cura di lei molto da vicino e impediva che la donna compiesse inutili sforzi fisici o movimentati, il che la diceva lunga su di lui e sul suo senso di protezione. Ma per Kagome non ne valeva la pena, era sempre stata una ragazza attiva e forte, ed essere lasciata fuori dai giochi (anche se temporaneamente) la disturbava fino a farla scoppiare.

“Beh, qualcuno mi passa un capo, non si laverà da solo” dichiarò Kagome con un sorriso sul volto, dopo essersi seduta sull'erba.

Nessuno si mosse né disse nulla, alcune donne evitavano persino di guardarla in faccia. Gli occhi della ragazza persero rapidamente il divertimento e una smorfia di frustrazione sostituì il suo sorriso.

_Dannazione, l'abbiamo fatta arrabbiare_ , pensai, ma credo che fosse il pensiero di tutte. Ultimamente parlare con Kagome era simile ad avventurarsi in un campo minato, non si sapeva mai quando una frase o uno sguardo potesse farla esplodere di rabbia.

“Fatemi essere chiara” annunciò Kagome, con voce forte e seccata, “avete tre secondi per passarmi un dannato indumento o vedrete il lato cattivo di una donna incinta. Non sto scherzando”

Ancora una volta rimanemmo in silenzio, probabilmente sperando che qualcun'altra si avventurasse a negare qualcosa a Kagome, o almeno a spiegarle che non era una buona idea che si impegnasse nel lavoro fisico. Ma nessuna ebbe quel coraggio, perché credevamo letteralmente nella minaccia di Kagome. L'avevamo vista in azione alcune volte. Il punto era trovare una persona abbastanza temeraria da affrontare quella cocciuta donna incinta.

Fortunatamente, quella persona apparve per salvare la giornata.

“Kagome, dannata donna!” urlò Inuyasha saltando da un albero vicino e atterrando accanto a noi con la grazia di un felino.

I capelli argentati del demone erano selvaggiamente scompigliati e il suo hakama aveva foglie e rami attaccati ovunque. Si poteva notare che la stava cercando da un po' e, conoscendolo, la preoccupazione doveva aver pesato gravemente sulle sue spalle.

Ora che l'aveva trovata, tuttavia, sembrava che solo la furia occupasse i suoi lineamenti. Ma Kagome non indietreggiò:

“Che diamine vuoi? Non sto facendo niente!”

“Puoi continuare a non fare nulla nella maledetta cabina”

Si guardarono entrambi negli occhi, e più che un tipico scambio amoroso tipico di una coppia, sembrò di assistere a due nemici che calcolavano le strategie per uccidere l'altro. L'aria intorno a noi parve caricarsi di elettricità, e all'unanimità decidemmo di scappare nel renderci conto che non avevamo nulla a che fare con quella situazione.

“Ma guarda l'ora...si è fatto tardi” annunciò una donna.

“Hai ragione, sono in ritardo per...la cena”

“Devo andare”

Una dopo l'altra le donne si alzarono e si allontanarono per non interferire nel litigio della coppia. Mi unii al gruppo e, con il mio cestino semivuoto sul fianco, quasi scappai, mentre le urla continuavano a risuonare dietro di noi:

“Mi farai venire un dannato infarto, donna!”

“Non essere stupido, i demoni non hanno infarti!”

“Sarò il primo ad averlo per colpa tua!”

Ridacchiai per quei commenti, fino a quando mi resi conto che nella fretta avevo piegato male un paio di vestiti ed erano caduti dal cesto.

_Dannazione_ , pensai, non avevo davvero voglia di tornare indietro e lasciarmi coinvolgere nel loro bisticcio. Ma non potevo lasciare i miei vestiti per terra o il giorno dopo non avrei avuto nulla da indossare. Quindi, brontolando tra me, mi voltai e risalii fino a ritrovare gli indumenti persi. 

“Rin, dove vai?” mi chiamò Risako in lontananza.

“Ho perso una cosa” risposi, “vai avanti, ora vi raggiungo”

Cercando di non fare rumore, mi chinai e iniziai a cercare i vestiti che erano caduti e mi sforzai per non avvicinarmi troppo alla coppia. Le urla si fecero sempre più forti, e anche se sapevo che la maggior parte delle cose dette non erano serie, speravo che non litigassero ancora per molto. Mi piacevano come coppia, avevano solo qualche anno più di me, quindi li consideravo fratelli maggiori e non volevo che nulla li separasse.

Trovai dietro un cespuglio un indumento viola e un altro verde, entrambi appartenenti a me, e un paio di sandali che supposi fossero miei a loro volta. Mi sentii soddisfatta, mi alzai per andarmene quando all'improvviso li vidi.

Non stavano facendo niente di straordinario per una coppia. Si stavano solo baciando, in qualche modo appassionatamente considerando il litigio furioso che avevano appena condiviso, ma si trattava senza dubbio di un bacio. Non so cosa ci fosse in quel bacio, tuttavia mi lasciò immobilizzata e mi nascosi di nuovo silenziosamente.

Inuyasha stava baciando Kagome come se avesse paura di perderla, tenendola per il collo e facendo attenzione a non ferirla con gli artigli, il corpo incollato a quello di lei. E la risposta della ragazza era altrettanto infuocata: toccandogli i capelli, attirandolo a sé e divorandogli la bocca con la stessa passione.

Quelle due persone erano le stesse che si erano urlate addosso solo pochi secondi prima e ora dimostravano il loro amore nel modo più perfetto a cui potevo pensare. E non erano bruschi l'uno con l'altra, affatto, oltre la passione c'era un chiaro accenno di dolcezza, premura e affetto, che mi faceva capire quanto bene si adattassero l'uno con l'altra. Dubitavo che avrei mai assistito a una coppia con il livello di equilibrio posseduto da quei due.

_Non dovrei stare qui_ , pensai, dopotutto il momento era troppo intimo perché fosse osservato da una terza parte. Non volendo spiare, mi alzai e mi allontanai di qualche passo nella direzione opposta, ma per qualche ragione i miei piedi sembravano fatti di piombo e non mi distanziai molto. Crollai pesantemente sul suolo e sentii la mia mente entrare in un deprimente turbinio molto familiare, fino ad atterrare nel mio luogo oscuro.

Ero invidiosa. Non mi piaceva sentirmi così, ma come potevo evitarlo? Avevo provato anch'io ad avere quel tipo di relazione con un demone, ma la situazione mi si era ritorta contro e alla fine entrambi ci eravamo fatti male. Principalmente per colpa mia.

_Non pensarci_ , mi dissi, ma era troppo tardi, la mia mente era già in quella corsia.

Sin dal mio arrivo al nuovo villaggio, avevo provato con tutte le mie forze a fare tabula rasa e ad aprire una nuova pagina, semplicemente per cominciare una nuova vita senza che fosse collegata a Sesshomaru. Ma presto avevo scoperto che dirlo era più semplice che farlo.

Durante la prima settimana non ero riuscita a smettere di piangere.

Con tutto il cuore mi ero sentita felice di vedere Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku e Shippo, ma la tristezza che mi riempiva quando pensavo al mio addio con Sesshomaru aveva occupato ogni pensieri nella mia mente e ogni sensazione nel mio petto. Lui mi aveva lasciato. Gli avevo dato il mio cuore su un vassoio d'argento, gli avevo aperto la porta per prendere tutto quello che voleva da me...e mi aveva lasciato alle spalle come se non ci fosse nulla d'importante. Come se non avessimo vissuto niente insieme.

Mi era costato molto assimilarlo, a volte ero furiosa, a volte mi sentivo dolorante, ma sempre con molte domande: parlava ul serio quando aveva detto di non provare niente per me? Che cosa significava che ero 'l'unica persona che non era disposto a ferire'? Non sarebbe mai tornato per vedermi?

Ero stata inutile per diversi giorni, piangendo da sola nella mia nuova cabina e non volendo vedere nessuno per la vergogna che provavo a causa della mia debolezza. Gli altri avevano cercato di tirarmi su di morale, addirittura chiedendomi cosa mi stesse succedendo per aiutarmi, ma era difficile per me raccontare l'intera situazione con Sesshomaru a voce alta senza scoppiare a piangere.

A causa della mia mancanza di spiegazioni Inuyasha aveva frainteso completamente la questione e, in un impeto di rabbia, aveva cercato di rintracciare suo fratello per picchiarlo a sangue. Era stato il primo giorno in cui avevo lasciato la mia cabina e avevo fatto qualcosa di utile per una volta: avevo impedito a Inuyasha di fare qualcosa di stupido e mi ero costretta a raccontare tutto (tralasciando l'esperienza sessuale fallita).

Parlare mi aveva fatto bene e, prima che me ne rendessi conto, mi ero sentita abbastanza meglio per saperne di più sulla mia nuova casa e sulle persone che la abitavano. Avevo accettato che per il momento ero sola, e avevo ingoiato le lacrime, promettendo di non versarne più senza una buona ragione. Dopotutto, avevo già pianto abbastanza per Sesshomaru. Così, avevo nuovamente chiuso il mio cuore cercando di superare ogni giorno un po' meglio.

Pensare a lui dopo un po' non mi lasciò più distrutta, ma di tanto in tanto mi sentivo ancora tumefatta. E in quel momento, vedendo la coppia felice in un momento romantico, mi sentii particolarmente vuota.

Non mi ero resa conto di quanto volessi disperatamente essere amata fino ad allora, di quanto volessi che qualcuno mi afferrasse così e si prendesse cura di me in quel modo.

Sfortunatamente, l'unica persona a cui avrei permesso di baciarmi o toccarmi in quel modo non voleva lo stesso, e non era estremamente triste?

“Rin, eccoti qui”

Fui strappata dalle mie fantasticherie così repentinamente che mi sembrò di ricevere un secchio d'acqua fredda sopra la testa, sorprendente ma energizzante. Guardai alla mia destra e vidi Yuki, un ragazzo della mia età con cui avevo stretto amicizia da qualche settimana.

“Sei piuttosto furtivo, non ti avevo sentito arrivare” dissi, con un sorriso che speravo fosse spensierato.

“Niente affatto, è che tu eri persa nel tuo mondo...tanto per cambiare” rispose lui, rivolgendomi un sorriso affettuoso.

Yuki era una delle poche persone che non si infastidiva per i miei sogni ad occhi aperti, o almeno era abbastanza educato da non prendermi in giro. L'avevo incontrato poche settimane dopo il mio arrivo, ed era diventato un buon amico, con il quale non mi dispiaceva passare le mie serate a non fare nulla. Il suo sorriso sempre sereno, la sua infinita pazienza e il fatto che fornisse sempre qualcosa di positivo per sollevare l'animo degli altri erano atteggiamenti che permettevano alle persone di fidarsi rapidamente di lui. Io inclusa.

Gli avevo raccontato della mia vita lunga e difficile, ma non appena giungevano ricordi che avevano a che fare con Sesshomaru, mi ritrovavo a evitare qualsiasi commento romantico. Mi fidavo di Yuki, ma non ero sicura di quale potesse essere la sua opinione sui demoni...e sugli esseri umani che se ne innamorano. Era molto gentile con me, ma se avesse scoperto che avevo concesso la mia prima volta a un demone, mi avrebbe guardato allo stesso modo? O sarei stata diversa ai suoi occhi? Non era sbagliato essere cauta, ed era comunque una faccenda privata, quindi tenni per me le mie esperienze amorose con Sesshomaru.

“Mi cercavi?” chiesi.

“Sì, volevo mostrarti...” cominciò a dire, ma si interruppe bruscamente quando notò Inuyasha e Kagome che si stavano ancora baciando in lontananza e si sentì visibilmente a disagio, “ehm...c'è qualche motivo per cui ci nascondiamo?”

Arrossii leggermente imbarazzata e scossi la testa. Avevo dimenticato che quei due erano lì.

“No, no, è stato...un incidente” spiegai, “stavo cercando i miei vestiti”

Lui annuì, ma vidi la tinta rossa sulle sue guance che doveva essere uguale a quella sulle mie. Sapevo che Yuki era abbastanza innocente, non gli piaceva andare in giro a dare la caccia alle ragazze (almeno non apertamente) né parlare di sesso con gli altri ragazzi del villaggio. Manteneva un profilo piuttosto basso e quando gli veniva chiesto se gli piaceva una ragazza in particolare, balbettava per il nervosismo. Era abbastanza adorabile.

“Li ho già trovati, quindi possiamo andare” riferii.

Mi alzai, ma immediatamente mi sentii girare la testa così intensamente che quasi caddi di nuovo a terra. Iniziò nella mia testa e passò al mio stomaco, poi mi salì in gola, lasciandomi un terribile bisogno di vomitare il pranzo sul terreno.

_Non di nuovo_ , pensai.

“Rin, che succede?” chiese Yuki, alzandosi rapidamente e appoggiando una mano sulla mia spalla per stabilizzarmi.

Annuii, perché ero troppo occupata a respirare attraverso il naso per aprire la bocca e rispondere. Piegai il mio corpo in avanti, appoggiando le mani sulle mie ginocchia, concentrandomi solo sull'aria che entrava e usciva dai miei polmoni. Conoscevo quella routine a memoria per riuscire a sentirmi meglio. Quando viene la nausea in qualsiasi momento della giornata quasi ogni giorno, si finisce per sviluppare un'abitudine.

_Respira_ , mi dissi, e mi ripromisi di fermarmi nella cabina del guaritore non appena rientrata al villaggio. Quel pensiero sembrò alleviare il mio disagio e, sentendomi meglio, mi alzai in piedi. Almeno questa volta ero riuscita a non vomitare.

“Stai bene?” mi chiese Yuki, disegnando cerchi sulla mia schiena.

“Sì” risposi, la voce un po' rauca, “possiamo andare ora”

Vidi l'incertezza sul volto di Yuki, ma ignorai il discorso come se non fosse successa nulla. In ogni caso mi sentivo meglio. Di nascosto prendemmo un altro cammino in modo che la coppia non ci vedesse e ci intrattenemmo in una conversazione insignificante.

Era facile parlare con lui, di qualsiasi argomento in particolare, e spesso non parlavamo affatto. Con Yuki non sentivo il bisogno di riempire il silenzio, potevamo stare zitti e goderci la compagnia dell'altro senza inutili parole, cosa che non accadeva con tutti. Adoravo Risako e Kagome, ma non potevo ignorare che a volte parlavano troppo e Inuyasha più che altro gridava. Con Yuki, le conversazioni erano sempre gradevoli.

Non ci accorgemmo nemmeno di essere tornati al villaggio, fino a quando un paio di suoi amici vennero di corsa verso di noi e lo colpirono scherzosamente. Immediatamente iniziarono a gridare di alcune ragazze di un villaggio vicino che in quel momento stavano facendo il bagno in alcune sorgenti calde non lontane.

Ridacchiai dello stupido piano per intravedere i corpi delle ragazze e salutai Yuki per congedarmi. Lui sembrò voler dire qualcosa, ma i suoi amici soffocarono qualsiasi sua protesta e lo trascinarono via.

Dopo averli visti allontanarsi, mi diressi verso una cabina vicina e bussai alla porta.

“Avanti” sentii dall'interno.

Entrai nella piccola cabina e lasciai le mie scarpe e il mio cesto di vestiti vicino alla porta. Al centro, accanto a un futon e un tavolino, c'era la guaritrice della città, la signora Hitomi, seduta a gambe incrociate. Mi salutò educatamente e mi offrì un sorriso prima di farmi cenno di sedermi di fronte a lei.

“Le nausee persistono?” mi chiese, mettendomi una mano sulla fronte per assicurarsi che non avessi la febbre.

“Sì, e mi sembra che stiano peggiorando” risposi rassegnata.

Non mi piaceva parlare della mia salute con gli altri, mi sentivo molto in imbarazzo e non volevo credere che ci fosse davvero qualcosa di sbagliato in me. Nelle prime settimane ero stata troppo depressa e, se mai avessi avuto qualche disagio fisico, di certo non me ne ero resa conto. Poi era cominciata in maniera graduale e molto soave, solo alcuni sporadici episodi di vertigini o mancanza di respiro che mi avevano fatto pensare di aver mangiato qualcosa di sbagliato o che l'addio di Sesshomaru mi avesse reso davvero inutile. Quasi un mese dopo, tuttavia, avevo cominciato ad essere consapevole della regolarità e della forza di quelle vertigini e avevo capito di non poterle più sopportare.

Ero ricorsa alla signora Hitomi senza dirlo a nessuno, soprattutto perché non volevo preoccupare Kagome durante la gravidanza, e non volevo nemmeno montare un caso su quello che speravo fosse un problema minore. La guaritrice mi aveva dato erbe che mi fornivano sollievo, ma solo temporaneamente, poi le nausee tornavano con forza. Sembrava che, qualunque fosse la malattia dentro di me, essa non volesse sparire facilmente.

La signora Hitomi mi offrì una tazza di the e la bevvi in silenzio, mentre lei sembrava pensierosa e anche un po' frustrata con se stessa. In quel mese e mezzo doveva avermi vista più spesso della sua stessa famiglia, e nonostante ciò non sembravamo raggiungere una risposta soddisfacente per quello che mi stava accadendo.

“Posso continuare a fornirti erbe calmanti, ma non credo che risolveranno completamente il tuo problema” disse con assoluta sincerità.

“Nemmeni io” mormorai, scoraggiata, ma non volevo pensare che non ci fosse altro da fare, “davvero non ti viene in mente cosa potrebbe essere? Qualche possibilità a cui non abbiamo pensato, anche se improbabile?”

“Non lo so, Rin, abbiamo provato di tutto, ma ancora non migliori...potrebbe essere qualcosa di anteriore al tuo arrivo al villaggio e che non conosco, quando hai detto che sono iniziate esattamente le vertigini?” mi chiese.

Pensai per qualche istante, cercando di ricordare i momenti prima del mio arrivo, ma mi risultava confuso dopo tanto tempo trascorso a cercare di dimenticare quella fase della mia vita.

“Non ne sono del tutto sicura, ma penso qualche giorno prima di arrivare, quando ero ancora con Sesshomaru”

Al mio commento, la signora Hitomi si fece meditabonda, e si accigliò. Aprì la bocca, poi la chiuse. Ripeté quell'azione un paio di volte, fino a rendermi nervosa, e quasi gridai:

“Cosa? Che succede?”

“No, niente, è che...” sembrò esitare per un minuto.

La signora Hitomi parve essere a un bivio con se stessa, si capiva che voleva dirmi qualcosa e, per qualche ragione, pensava che mi sarei arrabbiata o forse offesa, ma l'incertezza mi uccideva e insistetti ancora. Lei deglutì e mi guardò dritto negli occhi...e quasi sputai il the quando sentii il suo  
successivo commento:

“Sto iniziando a credere che potresti essere incinta”.


	18. Capitolo Diciotto

Una parte di me aveva molto chiaro il fatto che mi trovassi sulla terra ferma, con quattro pareti intorno a me, completamente immobile. Dovevo solo guardarmi intorno per rendermi conto che tutto andava bene, che non c'era pericolo. Ero dentro la cabina della guaritrice del villaggio, inginocchiata sul pavimento a bere the.

Sicuramente NON stavo cadendo nel vuoto all'infinito. Il pavimento NON era scomparso sotto i miei piedi e le pareti NON si erano disintegrate magicamente. No, certo che no, perché non avrebbe avuto senso. Che importava se sentivo che l'asse che mi manteneva attaccata al mondo si era allentato? A chi interessava se in quel momento sentivo il mio corpo vagare senza meta nell'universo? Era una stupida illusione causata dallo shock di quelle parole. Nient'altro che quello, e me lo ripetei fino a sfinirmi in continuazione.

Sfortunatamente, la mia mente era un turbine terrorizzato e non voleva sentire ragioni.

“Scusa!” urlai, incapace di controllare il mio tono di voce, “Cosa?!”

Non sapevo perché ero così spaventata da semplici poche parole, che non erano ancora del tutto confermate, ma fu così, ero completamente impaurita e non la presi affatto bene. Volevo alzarmi, correre, muovermi anche minimamente, ma dubitavo di poter rimanere in piedi senza cadere a terra. Le gambe erano intorpidite e la mia mente sembrava fatta di cotone, confusa e ingarbugliata.

_Sta davvero succedendo?_

La signora Hitomi dovette notare che non stavo accogliendo molto bene la notizia, perché allungò la mano sul tavolo e mi tolse delicatamente la tazza di the dalle mani che, non lo avevo notato, tremavano terribilmente. Mi strinse forte i palmi finché non fui in grado di sentire che mi stava riportando alla realtà e mi concentrai sul suono della sua voce.

“Ascolta, Rin, è troppo presto per disperarsi” mi disse con voce sommessa, come se stesse parlando a un bambino molto turbato, “è solo una speculazione che non avevo preso in considerazione fino ad ora e non posso essere sicura che sia corretta”

Chiusi gli occhi, ma non servì a farmi stare meglio. Mi sentivo persa nonostante sapessi esattamente dove fossi, e mi aggrappai con tanta forza alle mani della signora Hitomi da avere paura di farle male.

“Perché adesso?” chiesi, fissandola negli occhi, “Perché stai pensando a questa possibilità in questo momento?”

“Beh, ti ho dato molte erbe medicinali, Rin, e per esperienza posso dirti che alcune avrebbero dovuto aver effetto. A meno che tu non abbia qualcos'altro che non sono preparata per trattare...penso che la gravidanza sia una possibilità da considerare al momento”

Le sue parole mi fecero girare la testa come avessi inalato della droga, e all'improvviso mi ritrovai incapace di respirare, incapace di pensare e l'oscurità incombeva su di me anche se eravamo in pieno giorno. Persi l'equilibrio e mi reclinai indietro, togliendo le mani dalle sue e perdendo il contatto con la signora Hitomi.

Tornai a cadere, a cadere, a cadere. Pensai che non mi sarei mai fermata, che avrei continuato a crollare per sempre...fino a quando non sbattei la testa contro la parete della cabina, grugnendo per il dolore.

_Incinta._

_Incinta._

_Incinta._

Quel termine sembrò aggredire la mia mente più e più volte, come una beffa, come un colpo fisico al mio corpo che mi lasciava livida e dolorante. Mi sentivo inutile, persa in un mondo che non sembrava essere più il mio, come un sogno da cui non riuscivo a svegliarmi. Sapevo che mi stavo facendo prendere dal panico e dovevo uscire da quel tornado prima di infilarmi troppo in profondità nella tempesta, ma non ero in grado di trovare alcuna forza o scopo da nessuna parte.

“Rin” la signora Hitomi parlò proprio di fronte al mio viso e improvvisamente mi ricordai che non ero sola, “non spaventarti, tutto andrà bene, mia cara”

Ma quanto erano semplici quelle parole! E quanto pensava che fossi sciocca per poterci credere? Niente andava bene. Mi consideravo un'adulta capace di molte cose...ma sicuramente non di essere una madre, avevo solo 18 anni. La metà delle volte la mia goffaggine mi metteva nei guai, come diamine avrei potuto tenere al sicuro un bambino?

Dèi, tutto ciò non coinvolgeva solo me...riguardava Sesshomaru che non aveva mai chiesto o desiderato quella situazione e il possibile bambino che avrei potuto portare o meno nel mio grembo in quel momento. Non volevo nemmeno immaginari quali potevano essere i problemi nel portare un bambino mezzo-demone nel mondo, in particolare uno con un sangue potente come quello di Sesshomaru. Tutta quella faccenda poteva facilmente trasformarsi in un disastro su scala gigantesca.

Mi ritrovai improvvisamente furiosa e desiderosa di urlare contro qualcuno, ma al di là della signora Hitomi, che non aveva assolutamente nulla a che fare con i miei problemi, non c'era nessun altro lì dentro. Volevo sfogarmi, incolpare gli dèi, i demoni, gli uomini, chiunque tranne me per avermi infilata in quella situazione. Volevo qualcuno a cui gridare, qualcuno da colpire e chiedere un compenso. Ma era una cosa stupida, no? Perché io da sola mi ero messa in quella situazione e ora stavo affrontando le conseguenze dei miei atti sul mio corpo.

_È solamente colpa mia._

“Rin” la signora Hitomi mi chiamò di nuovo, “devi calmarti”

Mi strinse di nuovo le mani in quel modo deciso e comprensivo, e in qualche modo le sue parole scivolarono attraverso la follia della mia mente e si sistemarono in un posto sicuro, fino a quando mi risultò più facile respirare.

 _Almeno mantieni un po' di dignità_ , mi dissi, _calmati._ E, con molto sforzo, ci riuscii. Mi sedetti di nuovo e raddrizzai la schiena. Sistemai le pieghe del mio yukata e presi la tazza di the che era caduta sul pavimento, bagnando il legno.

“Mi dispiace” mormorai.

“Non preoccuparti, pulirò più tardi, ora voglio aiutarti” mi rispose, “potrei farti alcune domande?”

Annuii.

“Bene, suppongo che il tuo compagno sia stato il demone con cui hai viaggiato fin qui, il fratello di Inuyasha, giusto?”

Non smentii né confermai la sua asserzione, perché comunque non era necessario, lei conosceva perfettamente la risposta. Il villaggio era piuttosto piccolo e di solito le storie di relazioni (anche quelle proibite) correvano veloci come un incendio e in pochi giorni tutti sapevano chi stava con chi. Considerando che non c'era alcuna diceria di me con nessun ragazzo del villaggio, non doveva essere affatto difficile per la signora Hitomi concludere che se ero rimasta incinta di qualcuno...si trattava del demone con cui avevo viaggiato da sola diversi giorni attraverso i boschi.

 _Dèi, come sono trasparente_ , pensai, e sentii le mie guance arrossarsi per l'imbarazzo. Sembrava che tutti i miei segreti fossero svelati ora e non mi piaceva affatto sentirmi esposta a una persona di cui non conoscevo a sufficienza. Tutti quegli anni passati a venire giudicata dagli altri avevano lasciato ferite dentro di me.

Non mi piaceva pensare a me stessa come qualcuno a cui importava ciò che pensavano gli altri di me, e da tempo cercavo di vivere senza che le aspettative degli altri pesassero sulle mie decisioni. Ma non potevo fare a meno di pensare ai commenti che avrei sentito alle spalle, alle coltellate e agli sguardi sprezzanti che avrei ricevuto non appena la questione fosse diventata evidente. Non appena la mia pancia si fosse palesata, non avrei avuto tregua, ed essere respinta in quel modo di nuovo...mi rendeva più triste di quanto volessi ammettere.

“Rin, quand'è stata l'ultima volta che hai avuto le mestruazioni?” chiese la signora Hitomi, togliendomi dalle mie fantasticherie.

Domanda d'oro, pensai con sarcasmo. Mi misi di nuovo la testa tra le mani e all'improvviso mi sentii completamente stupida. Speravo davvero che nel terreno si aprisse un buco per portarmi direttamente al centro della terra dove avrei potuto raggiungere gli altri idioti del mondo.

“Non ricordo” risposi onestamente, “sono sempre stata abbastanza irregolare, quindi non ho prestato attenzione ai giorni”

 _Ed ecco qua_ , mi dissi.

“Può succedere” mi rispose con voce comprensiva, togliendomi le mani dal viso, “questo non significa che sei incinta, cara, ci possono essere molte ragioni per cui non sono venute questo mese, ad esempio cattiva alimentazione o stress...”

“Sì, suppongo di sì” risposi con riluttanza, ma feci comunque un respiro profondo per non disperare di nuovo. Se dovevo perdere di nuovo le staffe, lo avrei fatto in privato.

Quella domanda sul mio ciclo era del tutto ovvia e se non fossi stata così pateticamente depressa ultimamente, me ne sarei resa conto da sola senza che qualcuno me lo chiedesse.

Il problema era che avevo trascorso l'ultimo mese cercando di non pensare a Sesshomaru e riceverlo in piena faccia con l'idea che forse stavo aspettando un suo futuro figlio in ventre era sconvolgente e un po' doloroso.

Non mi consideravo completamente pronta a lasciarmelo alle spalle e a dimenticarmi di lui, ma almeno...almeno avevo tentato di impedire che la mia vita girasse attorno a lui come se fosse stato il mio sole. Dopotutto, mi aveva dato una via d'uscita, mi aveva detto di non aspettarlo più e anche se faceva male come l'attacco di mille demoni...nessuno poteva dirmi che non ci avevo provato!

Avevo cercato di fare amicizia e di avere un posto importante nella mia nuova casa. Avevo cercato di essere come le altre donne e di condurre una vita moderatamente felice. Per la prima volta avevo iniziato a desiderare le cose di cui non avrei mai pensato di aver bisogno...e ora questo? Come diamine potevo dimenticare Sesshomaru, adesso?

Stavo iniziando a urlare mentalmente, quando realizzai un fatto importante e rapidamente alzai la testa:

“Aspetta, non è troppo presto per avere sintomi? Voglio dire, l'ultima...e unica volta in cui io e Sesshomaru...beh, sai...è stato circa un mese e due settimane fa. Non ne so molto, ma dubito che funzioni così velocemente”

“Beh, sì, hai ragione” ammise, ma qualcosa nel suo sorriso non sembrava molto rassicurante, “le nausee mattutine di solito non appaiono fino a un po' più in là durante una gravidanza...ma nel tuo caso potresti aspettare un mezzo-demone, quindi non sono sicura che ci siano parametri normali per calcolare la velocità del processo”

Annuii, abbattuta, e appoggiai la schiena contro la parete della cabina, sentendomi esausta. La signora Hitomi aveva ragione, ovviamente. Non c'era modo di sapere come si sviluppasse una gravidanza con un bambino mezzo-demone perché non c'erano molti casi documentati in cui era successo, tantomeno in un villaggio piccolo come il nostro. Accadeva, ovviamente, ma non era una cosa così semplice da sapere.

I demoni erano creature temute dagli umani e, inutile dirlo, le relazioni tra le due specie non erano affatto ben considerate. Di solito un bambino mezzo-demone poteva essere maltrattato da entrambe le specie e persino respinto, anche se non era colpa sua se era nato in un mondo così crudele. Per quella ragione, era praticamente un tabù per una donna umana generare figli di un demone, e il segreto generalmente veniva sepolto in profondità in modo che nessuno lo scoprisse mai. Tale era la vergogna.

 _Che mondo orribile,_ pensai, e inconsciamente mi portai la mano sullo stomaco in modo quasi...protettivo, ma l'allontanai rapidamente non appena capii cosa stavo facendo.

La signora Hitomi vide il mio gesto ma non disse nulla, continuò a parlare come se non avesse assistito a niente.

“Kagome porta in grembo il figlio di un mezzo-demone, quindi la percentuale di sangue demoniaco è anche più bassa che nel tuo caso, e il suo processo è stato più veloce di quello di una normale gravidanza. Se sei incinta, potresti già avere sintomi anche se è un po' presto”

“Ma è...non ha senso” dissi, scuotendo la testa, “se tu fossi al mio posto, capiresti, perché quella volta...beh...non fu affatto positiva!”

La signora Hitomi mi offrì un sorriso triste e scosse la testa.

“Mi dispiace, cara, ma ciò non influisce molto sul concepimento di un bambino”

E con ciò, il silenzio si stabilì nuovamente nell'ambiente, e questa volta nessuna delle due volle romperlo.

 _Incinta_ , mi dissi, la parola suonò così strana nella mia mente, come se non potesse applicarsi a me. Con tutte le volte che la vecchia Kaede mi aveva implorato di sistemarmi e di creare una famiglia...dubitavo che avesse avuto in mente lo stesso scenario. Io non lo avevo avuto.

Incinta. Sembrava così chiaro considerando la stupida situazione in cui mi trovavo, così razionale e logico, che non aveva nemmeno senso che una tale possibilità non mi fosse venuta in mente fino ad allora. Non sapevo se volevo rompere qualcosa o ridere istericamente. Probabilmente entrambi.

Sarei rimasta semplicemente seduta lì a fissare il nulla e a contemplare il mio futuro distrutto di fronte a me, quando all'improvviso bussarono alla porta dall'esterno.

“Signora Hitomi” chiese una voce infantile, “sei impegnata?”

La signora Hitomi mi guardò con occhi dubbiosi e sapevo che ancora non credeva che mi fossi ripresa dallo shock della notizia. Pensavo che volesse aiutarmi a modo suo, ma non avevo più voglia di parlare.

“Tornerò tra qualche giorno” dissi e mi alzai in fretta.

Stavo per uscire dalla porta, quando la guaritrice mi prese il braccio e mi costrinse a guardarla in faccia.

“Devi pensarci molto bene, Rin” mi disse a voce e bassa in modo che non si sentisse una parola dall'esterno, “non lo dirò a nessuno, ma se sei incinta, devi pensare se vuoi questo bambino”

_Sta suggerendo quello che penso che stia suggerendo?_

Le sue parole mi lasciarono immobile e non potei risponderle, né le assicurai che ci avrei pensato. Mi girai e precipitai fuori dalla porta, quasi abbattendo la ragazza che aspettava fuori. Mormorai delle scuse e corsi più velocemente di quanto il mio corpo mi permettesse.

Corsi fino a farmi male ai piedi e il respiro non uscì più dai polmoni e mi fermai quando il dolore al petto divenne abbastanza forte da non poterlo ignorare. Stupidamente avevo creduto di poter fuggire, non dalla situazione, ma almeno dalle ultime parole che la signora Hitomi mi aveva detto. Ma queste mi inseguivano dentro la testa e diventarono più dolorose con il passare dei secondi.

 _Devi pensare se vuoi questo bambino_ , ripetei nella mia testa, ma la verità era che non sapevo come farlo. Avevo trascorso l'ultimo mese e mezzo in uno stato quasi da non-morta, cercando di ricreare la mia vita pezzo per pezzo, troppo occupata per vedere i segni che sembravano così chiari in quel momento. Sembrava strano rendermi conto che potevo non essere da sola nel mio corpo. Mi faceva sentire una stupida per non averlo previsto prima.

Però, ripensandosi, se l'avessi capito prima, avrei fatto qualcosa per impedire tutto ciò? Mi sarei...occupata della situazione?

Devi pensare se vuoi questo bambino...

Un terribile senso di colpa mi attraversò dalla testa ai piedi e desiderai saltare da una scogliera per aver pensato a quella possibilità per un millesimo di secondo. In che modo una persona considera una cosa del genere senza sentirsi un mostro? Non potevo dire che improvvisamente ero del tutto sicura di voler un bambino...ma non volevo nemmeno uccidere nessuno. Diamine, non volevo prendere quella decisione e odiai la signora Hitomi per avermela piazzata davanti.

Mi sedetti a terra e caddi all'indietro sull'erba, mettendomi un braccio sugli occhi per non essere completamente accecata dalla luce del sole e cercai di non pensare a nulla.

“Rin, che ci fai qui?” sentii una voce femminile che mi chiamava.

Aprii gli occhi e tolsi il braccio dalla mia faccia, vedendo Kagome che mi guardava dall'alto con aria confusa.

“Stai bene?” chiese, sedendosi accanto a me, “ti senti male?”

“No, no” risposi, sedendomi e tentanto di abbozzare un sorriso, “va tutto bene, sono un po' stanca, niente di più”

“Non dirmelo, con il peso che porto ultimamente, mi stanco dopo aver fatto due passi” scherzò mentre inconsciamente si portava una mano sulla pancia e lo accarezzava con amore.

Rimasi a osservare il suo atteggiamento dolce nei confronti di una creatura che ancora non era venuta al mondo e mi chiesi vagamente se una gravidanza avrebbe potuto, in un'altra vita, rendermi felice come lo era Kagome in quel momento. Era difficile dirlo, perché la me stessa di quella vita era troppo confusa per considerare l'idea.

“Che ti succede, Rin? Sei un po' pallida” mi disse Kagome con preoccupazione, “vuoi che ti accompagni dalla signora Hitomi?”

 _Vengo da lì_ , pensai, ma non glielo dissi, perché non ero ancora pronta ad ammettere nulla...tuttavia, volevo davvero parlare con qualcuno e liberarmi dalla paura.

“Kagome, posso chiederti una cosa?...È un po' strano”

“Certo, nessun problema” rispose lei, guardandomi un po' confusa.

Fissai le mie mani e cominciai a stringere le nocche finché non scrocchiarono. Nel silenzio, il rumore parve particolarmente forte.

“Quando hai saputo che volevi un bambino?”

Kagome sembrò momentaneamente sorpresa dalla mia domanda e, per un momento, pensai che avesse scoperto il mio nuovo segreto. Mi chiesi se c'era qualcosa sulla mia pelle, nei miei occhi o solo nel tono della mia voce che potesse rendere evidente la situazione. Una donna incinta poteva identificarne un'altra? Speravo di no.

“Penso che sia successo circa un anno fa, quando siamo venuti a vivere qui” disse e non notai alcun sospetto nel suo tono, “Inuyasha era contrario e mi ci è voluto un po' di tempo per convincerlo”

“Perché era contrario?”

Kagome si appoggiò all'erba e i suoi capelli formarono un alone nero intorno alla sua testa. Chiuse gli occhi e rise piano, ricordando qualcosa di divertente.

“Diceva che non voleva condividermi con un bambino”

Mi unii alla sua risata e mi stesi accanto a lei. Vedemmo le nuvole passare sopra le nostre teste e fummo grate quando una di esse coprì del tutto il sole, fornendo una bella ombra.

“Ho capito subito che stava inventando una scusa” spiegò Kagome, “in primo luogo, nessuno ha una ragione così idiota, e in secondo luogo, lo conosco abbastanza bene da sapere che era semplicemente spaventato e con poca fiducia. Il che è molto sciocco. Mi ha tenuto al sicuro ogni giorno della mia vita da quando avevo 16 anni e gli sembra di non poter proteggere un bambino”

 _Comprendo la sensazione_ , pensai. Non formulai quella riflessione perché mi sarei tradita, ma sicuramente potevo relazionarmi con quella paura. Era del tutto terrificante pensare che la vita di qualcun altro potesse dipendere così tanto dalla mia, specialmente una creatura tanto indifesa e innocente. Anche se fossi riuscita a impedire che il bambino avesse un orribile incidente, come avrei potuto educarla bene? E se un giorno mi avesse posto delle domande a cui non avrei potuto rispondere?

Sapevo che c'erano molte donne della mia età o addirittura più giovani con uno o più bambini a proprio carico, ma ciò non significava che ero pronta per quella sfida. Sapevo a malapena cucinare, la metà delle volte i miei vestiti non erano ben lavati e la mia cabina aveva costantemente uno strato di polvere. Ero un disastro come donna di casa e ancora di più lo sarei stata se avessi condiviso la mia casa con qualcun altro.

Qualche anno prima, avevo immaginato che con il tempo sarei maturata e avrei imparato da quelle cose, fino a quando non mi sarei sentita abbastanza capace da voler creare una famiglia per conto mio. E se quel giorno non fosse mai giunto per me? E se non fossi mai stata pronta? Avevo paura nel pensarci.

“E adesso?” chiesi con interesse, “ora è in grado di proteggervi entrambi?”

Kagome si rimise la mano sulla pancia e l'accarezzò delicatamente. Mi guardò e sorrise apertamente.

“È sempre stato capace, solo che non riusciva a vederlo” rispose sinceramente, senza alcun dubbio nella voce. “Se con la tua domanda intendi chiedere se ora ha più fiducia in se stesso...la risposta è sì, è così. A volte si arrabbia senza una ragione apparente o si stressa più velocemente di me, ma si riprende in fretta. Non credo che Inuyasha ci abbia pensato molto prima, ma è davvero emozionato di diventare padre”

“E tu? Avevi mai pensato di diventare madre prima?”

Kagome ebbe di nuovo quell'espressione confusa sui suoi lineamenti.

Sapevo che rispondere alle mie domande non doveva essere facile, e forse erano anche un po' invadenti, ma sentivo di avere un alveare di ansia nel mio petto e parlare con Kagome mi rilassava, anche solo un po'.

“Beh...” rispose pensosa, “penso di sì. È quello che ogni ragazza si aspetta che accada ad un certo punto nella sua vita, no? Suppongo di aver pensato così fino a poco tempo fa, come se fosse qualcosa di distante, improbabile...e improvvisamente mi sono ritrovata a 26 anni con un matrimonio stabile, e non ho potuto più aspettare. Sapevo che era il mio momento”

Il fatto che Kagome avesse 8 anni più di me a volte aveva il suo vantaggio, perché significava che molte delle cose che stavo vivendo, lei le aveva sperimentate e poteva darmi consigli.

Tuttavia, per quanto i suoi consigli fossero ben mirati, ciò non toglieva il fatto che Kagome si trovava in un punto molto diverso della sua vita rispetto al mio, e non solo a causa dell'età. Il fatto che il padre del suo futuro figlio fosse lì, che vivesse con lei, si prendesse cura di lei e si assicurasse che stesse al sicuro, era una differenza abissale rispetto alla mia vita. Mentre lei aveva accanto a sé l'uomo che amava, io ero da sola a chiedermi se il demone con cui mi ero accoppiata una sola volta...avrebbe voluto o meno sapere che probabilmente aspettavo suo figlio.

Avevo pensato che Kagome potesse essere in grado di aiutarmi a decidere cosa fare, anche se non sapeva quale scelta mi stesse aiutando a prendere. Ma le circostanze erano troppo diverse perché lei potesse mettersi nei miei panni e darmi il consiglio giusto. Lei non avrebbe mai pensato di...eliminare l'errore, perché non lo considerava un errore in primo luogo. Dopotutto, l'aveva detto lei stessa: 26 anni e con un matrimonio stabile.

Io ero solo un'orfana di 18 anni.

“Io avrei paura” dissi senza accorgermene.

Una sensazione di freddo mi percorse la schiena. Mi avrebbe biasimato se avesse saputo che avevo preso in considerazione l'interruzione della gravidanza? O che quell'offerta sembrava adeguata alla mia situazione? Non volevo essere quel tipo di persona che condanna la vita di suo figlio per un errore che non apparteneva a nessuno tranne a me...ma era giusto che quel bambino avesse una disadattata come me come madre? Era giusto sottoporlo a una vita di rifiuto come quella che avevo avuto io, non potendo nemmeno aiutarlo perché non condividevo la percentuale demoniaca nel suo sangue?

Volevo vomitare, o forse piangere, perché era una decisione spaventosa, ma sembrava essere solo mia, e non volevo sentirmi sola.

Improvvisamente, Kagome mi prese la mano e mi guardò molto seriamente prima di dire:

“Tutti hanno paura, Rin”

“Tu ce l'hai?” chiesi piano.

“Sono completamente terrorizzata” rispose e rimasi sorpresa dalla serenità che vidi nei suoi occhi.

Kagome non mi sembrava a disagio in quel momento, né ansiosa. Sembrava divertita, come se avesse avuto quella conversazione con molte persone ripetutamente e si fosse già abituata.

“Non so perché mi stai chiedendo tutto questo, Rin” disse, ma immaginai che potesse facilmente indovinare la ragione, mi stava semplicemente dando il beneficio del dubbio, “ma se può consolarti, non conosco nessuno che non abbia paura o dubbi per l'arrivo di un bambino, e te lo dico io che ho visto innumerevoli battaglie contro demoni potenti e temibili. Tutte quelle sfide impallidiscono di fronte alla nuova che sto per affrontare...ma sai una cosa? È una sfida che mi entusiasma”

In quel momento mi resi conto di quanto poteva essere forte quella donna, di come poteva avere paura e superarla in modo che non ne venisse dominata. Anche io potevo essere così?

All'improvviso mi sembrò che la mia tempesta interiore si schiarisse leggermente, e fui in grado di pensare più lucidamente. Se Kagome provava i miei stessi dubbi, se neanche lei si sentiva perfetta tutto il tempo e le andava bene...mi faceva pensare che potesse esserci un'opportunità anche per me, anche se la mia situazione pareva più complicata. Avevo paura, sì, e dubitavo che avrei smesso di provarla nel prossimo futuro...ma preferivo la paura rispetto alla delusione che avrei provato contro me stessa se avessi messo fine alla vita di quel bambino prima ancora che potesse iniziare. Dubitavo di poter vivere in pace con me stessa in seguito.

_Devi pensare se vuoi questo bambino._

Lo volevo? Non ne ero ancora sicura.

Ma lo avrei tenuto?

_Sì._


	19. Capitolo Diciannove

Trascorsi i seguenti tre giorni in profonda riflessione...e mal di stomaco. Scoprire che potevo essere incinta non apportò cambiamenti positivi alle mie nausee mattutine, al contrario, sembrò farmi stare peggio.

“Nessuna tregua, eh?” commentò la signora Hitomi dandomi una pacca sulla schiena in modo rassicurante.

“Nessuna” risposi prendendo aria, “è come se mi togliesse tutte le mie energie”

Come se il mio corpo volesse riaffermare ulteriormente le mie parole, una nuova ondata di nausea esplose nel mio stomaco e fui costretta a piegarmi in avanti per espellere la mia colazione. Non era una sorpresa, ultimamente mi consideravo fortunata se potevo consumare un pasto senza sentirmi male entro poche ore.

Mentre mi sembrava di esorcizzare un demone dal mio interno, la signora Hitomi continuò ad accarezzarmi la schiena aiutandomi a spostare via delicatamente i capelli dal viso, come avrebbe fatto una madre con una figlia malata.

Ma il mio caro era molto diverso, no? La mia fonte di malessere era un piccolo essere che non era ancora nato, ma che sembrava avere abbastanza potere da lasciare una donna adulta come me rannicchiata a terra a implorare pietà. Non era un'immagine che avrei voluto condividere con gli altri molto volentieri.

Se me lo avessero chiesto, avrei detto che l'intera mi sembrava un grande scherzo cosmico, uno che non trovavo affatto divertente. Avevo avuto una sola esperienza sessuale nella mia vita la quale, lungi dall'essere magica o piacevole, era diventata un ricordo doloroso e umiliante. Ora, in seguito a quell'unica esperienza fallita, ero riuscita a rimanere incinta, e come se quello scenario non fosse stato abbastanza deprimente, potevo sempre ricordare a me stessa che ero completamente da sola, perché Sesshomaru aveva respinto la mia dichiarazione.

_Non è estremamente buffo?_ Potevo quasi sentire le risate degli dèi, per quanto ne sapevo.

Ma a malapena avevo il diritto di lamentarmi. Anche se una gravidanza coinvolge due persone e la responsabilità dovrebbe essere condivisa, ero stata io a costringerlo a giacere con me. Se c'era un bambino nel mio grembo più forte di me, era il prodotto della mia irresponsabilità, delle mie azioni. Era una mia conseguenza.

_So di aver sbagliato_ , pensai e immaginai la possibilità che i miei pensieri raggiungessero quelli del bambino, ma che almeno mi concedesse un paio di giorni di riposo, quel piccolo mezzo-demone.

Era sciocco pensare che un essere che si trovava dentro di me da così poco tempo potesse sentirmi, insomma, aveva già le orecchie? E una mente forte con cui capire le mie parole? Non lo sapevo, ma era più facile per me immaginare che fossimo collegati e che forse, in un modo molto, molto elementare, lui poteva sentirmi.

Mi accarezzai lo stomaco, provando a rafforzare quel sentimento, e le vertigini si interruppero gradualmente, fino a quando non scomparvero completamente.

“Ti senti meglio?” chiese la signora Hitomi.

Annuii e lentamente mi sdraiai a terra finché non mi ritrovai sulla schiena e potei rilassare i muscoli. Chiusi gli occhi e mi sarei appisolata un paio di minuti prima di essere svegliata da un leggero tocco sulla mia spalla.

“Devi bere acqua, Rin, o ti sentirai ancora peggio”

“Non credo sia possibile” dissi, ma mi sedetti comunque e accettai la brocca che mi offriva.

Lentamente bevvi qualche sorso d'acqua, abbastanza per rimuovere il cattivo sapore che avevo in gola, ma non troppo per non agitare il mio stomaco. Quando fui soddisfatta, restituii la brocca e provai a rialzarmi per sgranchirmi le gambe.

“Aspetta, dove pensi di andare, signorina?” mi chiese la guaritrice, prendendomi per il braccio e, senza quasi usare la forza, rimettendomi di nuovo a terra.

Il termine 'signorina' riecheggiò nella mia testa, e anche se era solo una sciocca parola, sorprendentemente mi fece abbastanza arrabbiare, perché non aveva niente a che fare con me.

'Signorina' si diceva alle ragazze immature, con una vita semplice e con famiglie e persone che le amavano abbastanza da rimproverarle quando commettevano un errore. Ragazze che si preoccupavano di cosa avrebbero cucinato quel giorno o con chi si sarebbero unite una volta finite le loro faccende. Non era mai stata la mia routine. Avevo vissuto situazioni piuttosto brutte e dolorose nella mia vita per potermi considerare una 'signorina'. Ero rimasta orfana, ero morta due volte e avevo perso l'amore della mia vita perché lui non provava lo stesso per me. Sicuramente avevo accumulato abbastanza dolore nella mia vita come se avessi avuto 50 anni, non 18. Non era affatto giusto.

Ma il punto era che lo stesso dolore che mi aveva fatto soffrire per tanto tempo, mi stava anche aiutando a maturare. Che gli altri volessero vederlo o no, ero cresciuta, anche se io stessa all'inizio non me ne ero resa conto. Mi consideravo ancora una persona impetuosa, chiacchierona e testarda, ma almeno ora non aspettavo più il ritorno di qualcuno che non sarebbe mai arrivato.

Per quanto fosse doloroso, avevo imparato a vivere senza Sesshomaru...anche se era una vita vuota.

“Rin” mi chiamò la signora Hitomi, spezzando il filo dei miei pensieri.

“Ah, scusa, hai detto qualcosa?”

La signora Hitomi portò una mano sulla mia fronte e si accigliò leggermente. Poi si alzò e sembrò cercare qualcosa fra le sue cose.

“Sei un po' calda, potresti avere una leggera febbre. Ti senti male?”

“Non proprio” risposi, “sono solo abbastanza stanca”

“Beh, sarò onesta, non mi sembra così strano nel tuo caso. Potresti aspettare un mezzo-demone, quindi presumo che dovrà trarre da te più energia rispetto a un bambino umano”

La signora Hitomi tornò con una tazza di the fumante, il cui sapore avrei potuto ricreare a memoria per quante volte lo avevo bevuto nelle ultime settimane. Non era particolarmente buono, ma calmava la nausea come nessun'altra cosa era in grado. Prendi la tazza tra le mani e posi la domanda che più mi spaventava ad alta voce:

“Quindi è definitivo, sono...incinta? Puoi confermarlo?”

“Penso che sia troppo presto per dirlo con certezza, ma la nausea e la mancanza delle mestruazioni di questo mese sono segni abbastanza chiari”

Annuii con riluttanza e bevvi un sorso di the, grata al liquido bollente che rilassò i miei muscoli rigidi. Mi chiesi se per i successivi mesi la mia vita sarebbe consistita nel provare senza successo a mantenere del cibo solido nel mio stomaco e sorseggiare the fino a quando non mi sarei stancata. Mi sarei annoiata subito, mi era chiaro.

Tuttavia, non era il peggior destino del mondo. Considerando che una volta terminato il mio malessere, avrei portato un bambino nel mondo...ciò mi rendeva più nervosa di qualsiasi altra cosa.

_Se sei incinta_ , mi ricordai.

La signora Hitomi mi aveva ripetutamente detto di non considerare il mio destino come segnato, poiché non c'era un vero modo per verificare se in quel momento ero incinta. Le nausee e la mancanza del ciclo in quel mese potevano significare molte cose, secondo lei, e mi raccomandò di non intendere quei sintomi come segnali sicuri delle mie condizioni. Almeno temporaneamente.

Negli ultimi tre giorni avevo sentito un'infinità di:

_Supponendo che..._

_Se è il caso che..._

_È possibile che..._

Stavo diventando un po' pazza, sinceramente.

La signora Hitomi era stata attenta a non assicurarmi nulla, forse per paura che scappassi o che impazzissi, o forse per non scoraggiarmi prematuramente, la depressione avrebbe danneggiato ulteriormente la mia salute. Non lo sapevo.

Da parte mia non sapevo cosa diavolo pensare. Se ammettere a voce alta che ero incinta mi spaventava, non avere certezze al 100% era peggio. La mia vita poteva cambiare radicalmente a seconda della mia situazione attuale e non sapevo quanto fossi preparata per quel cambiamento.

_Se continuo a stressarmi così, inizieranno a cadermi i capelli_ , pensai, grattandomi distrattamente il braccio.

“Ah, quasi dimenticavo, ho un'altra cosa da chiederti” dissi e arrotolai lo yukata per mostrare la pelle del mio braccio.

La signora Hitomi mi prese delicatamente il braccio e lo ispezionò attentamente, aggrottando le sopracciglia. Sulla mia pelle si vedeva una scia di puntini leggermente rossi e viola che si arrampicavano dall'avambraccio al gomito. Avrei voluto mostrarglielo subito, ma l'inevitabile sessione di nausee me lo aveva fatto momentaneamente dimenticare.

“Quando ti è apparso?”

“Ieri pomeriggio, penso” risposi, sopportando l'impulso di grattarmi, “non fa male né altro, ma nemmeno va via”

“Mmh, potrebbe essere un'allergia”

La signora Hitomi mi lasciò il braccio e controllò alcuni vasetti di argilla che aveva sempre al suo fianco. Ne scelse uno in particolare con massima cura e tolse il coperchio, lasciando emanare un forte odore di spezie. Sparse la sostanza marroncina sulle mani prima di iniziare a passarmela sul braccio.

“Non ho mai avuto allergie” risposi, arricciando il naso per quell'odore persistente.

L'unguento era piuttosto viscido ma piacevolmente fresco contro la pelle e apprezzai che il prurito diminuì considerevolmente. 

“È possibile che tu sia fisicamente più debole” mi spiegò la guaritrice, “e più suscettibile alle malattie, dovrai prenderti cura di te d'ora in poi”

“Sì, lo so, lo farò” risposi, ma non mi illudevo.

Non che avessi il desiderio di morire (come pensavano molte persone che mi conoscevano), avrei desiderato non avere così tanti problemi e non creare problemi agli altri. Ma mi risultava dannatamente difficile!

Nel mio vecchio villaggio ero la ragazza che non riusciva a stare ferma per un minuto, o quella che gli altri bambini provocavano per affrontare una stupida sfida, e io accettavo perché odiavo perdere. Ero competitiva da morire e detestavo essere trattata in modo diverso perché ero una ragazza, motivo per cui provavo a fare le stesse cose che facevano i ragazzi, anche se non potevo sempre.

Volevo pensare che quella ragazzina fosse rimasta indietro, che adesso fosse una persona più matura, che potessi pensare da sola prima di commettere una stupidità...ma le esperienze precedenti mi dicevano di non avere troppa fiducia in quell'illusione.

Anche se la signora Hitomi non mi conosceva molto bene, colse la falsa certezza nelle mie parole. Mi prese per il mento e mi guardò negli occhi molto seriamente prima di dire:

“Non esagerare, Rin, dico sul serio”

Era più facile a dirsi che a farsi, ma non ero una sciocca e sapevo che le sue parole erano giuste. Dopotutto, la mia sicurezza non dava nulla a quella donna, era solo un consiglio per me. Considerando che mi stava aiutando a rimanere in vita, il minimo che potessi fare era collaborare, no?

“Lo prometto” risposi, con voce un po' più sicura, “niente sforzi eccessivi”

“Bene” rispose lei, togliendomi la mano dal mento e sorridendomi, “sono felice che siamo d'accordo; niente lavori pesanti, niente cibi molto piccanti, potresti essere allergica a qualche alimento senza saperlo, e ovviamente non andare in giro da sola senza scorta”

La signora Hitomi si alzò di nuovo e si asciugò le mani in una grande brocca d'acqua che teneva all'angolo della cabina. Io rimasi sbalordita, fissando un punto nuovo davanti a me e chiedendomi se avessi sentito bene.

“Scusa? Scorta?”

“Mi hai sentito, non puoi uscire da sola nelle tue condizioni, al ritmo con cui rigetti i pasti probabilmente ti indebolirai abbastanza da svenire”

“Ma non ho bisogno di...”

La signora Hitomi si voltò rapidamente e mi guardò dall'alto. Sembrava davvero arrabbiata.

“Non si tratta solo di quello che serve a te, Rin”

Diamine, quello mi zittì.

Per quanto non potessimo ancora confermare la mia gravidanza, dovevo smettere di pensare a me stessa come all'unica persona nel mio corpo, perché era possibile che non fossi più sola. Tendevo facilmente a dimenticare che tutto ciò che facevo poteva avere un impatto sul nascituro: i pasti, l'esercizio fisico, il mio malessere...tutto ciò poteva danneggiare entrambi. Lo avevo completamente dimenticato.

“Hai ragione” dissi, alzandomi in piedi, “cercherò di non andare da nessuna parte da sola”

La signora Hitomi cambiò espressione, apparve più dolce, più materna e mi mise una mano sulla guancia.

“È solo per il momento, fino a quando non starai meglio, poi ci occuperemo della situazione...qualsiasi sia l'esito”

Le sorrisi e la salutai con un gesto della mano.

Mentre uscivo dalla cabina della guaritrice, fui momentaneamente abbagliata dal sole di mezzogiorno. Mentre i miei occhi si abituavano al cambiamento della luce, notai che intorno a me il villaggio sembrava pieno di vita. C'era movimento ovunque, donne che trasportavano cesti di cibo o vestiti, uomini con legna tra le braccia e bambini che giocavano birichinamente. Erano tutti così veloci nei loro compiti, che solo a guardarli mi vennero leggermente le vertigini. Stando lì senza muovermi, mi sentivo come se fossi nell'occhio di un uragano, guardando la corrente vertiginosa intorno a me, e non potendone fare parte come gli altri.

Sembrava che tutti avessero uno scopo quella mattina, un motivo per alzarsi dal letto e uscire. Pensavo di averlo anch'io, ma ero così stanca che non riuscivo a pensare a niente. Onestamente volevo solo tornare a letto.

Cominciai il mio tragitto di ritorno alla mia cabina a un ritmo lento e stanco. Cercai di non pensare al fatto che stavo tornando a dormire così presto, quando improvvisamente sentii una voce che mi chiamava. Mi voltai e fissai il viso sorridente e spensierato di Yuki che correva verso di me.

Non gli ci vollero che pochi istanti per raggiungermi e sembrò a malapena a corto di fiato nonostante la corsa.

“Meno male che ti ho trovato” disse, “hai un minuto, Rin?”

Non ero dell'umore né dell'energia per intrattenere nessuno e inoltre dubitavo di essere una piacevole compagnia nello stato in cui mi trovavo. Ma non mi piaceva nemmeno essere scortese, tantomeno con qualcuno come Yuki, che non era mai stato cattivo con me. Quindi ignorai la stanchezza e finsi di sorridere.

“Certo, ho tempo, di cos'hai bisogno?”

Il volto di Yuki si illuminò e mi rallegrai di aver fatto lo sforzo di compiacerlo. Non c'erano molte persone al mondo che potessi chiamare 'amici' e non avrei allontanano uno di essi.

“Ho una cosa da dirti” rispose, portandosi una mano sulla nuca e sorridendo imbarazzato, “ma non qui, possiamo andare da qualche altra parte?”

Mi ricordai delle parole della signora Hitomi sul non esagerare e pensai di rifiutare con la scusa che ero stanca. Ma per qualche ragione, Yuki quel giorno sembrava molto energico, più del normale, e sembrava che avesse qualcosa di importante da togliersi dal petto. Alla fine la curiosità ebbe la meglio su di me e mi dissi che un paio di minuti di cammino difficilmente mi avrebbero ucciso.

_Inoltre, va tutto bene finché ho una scorta_ , mi dissi.

“Certo. Fammi strada”

Con mio grande sollievo, Yuki non andò molto lontano, tuttavia i pochi metri che percorremmo fino a trovare un'area scarsamente popolata mi stancarono considerevolmente. Respiravo affannosamente quando arrivammo a destinazione e sentivo caldo dopo aver camminato sotto il sole. Arrotolai lo yukata e mi feci aria sul viso, dove potevo sentire scivolare le gocce di sudore.

“Rin, stai bene?”

“Sì” risposi, sedendomi contro un tronco e continuando a farmi aria con le mani, “sono poco in forma, nient'altro”

Yuki non sembrava molto convinto e strinse gli occhi con sospetto.

“Sei sicura? Posso accompagnarti dalla signora Hitomi”

Sempre così cordiale e con maniere di prim'ordine. Yuki era davvero una delle persone più gentili che conoscessi, eppure non ero affatto preparata a fargli conoscere il mio segreto. Non mi sentivo a mio agio neanche con la signora Hitomi che lo sapeva, che lo scoprisse qualcun altro? No grazie. Era uno scenario che avrei evitato per ora.

“Sto bene” dissi di nuovo, con un tono più aspro per chiarire il punto, “avevi qualcosa da dirmi?”

“Sì, sì, è così”

Yuki sembrò cambiare completamente. L'energia e il buon umore che avevo visto prima evaporarono e il suo sguardo assunse una tonalità seria che attirò la mia attenzione. Sembrava un uomo con un obiettivo chiaro e la risoluzione di arrivarci senza distrazioni. Raramente lo avevo visto così.

Aprì la bocca per parlare, ma la chiuse quasi immediatamente come se si fosse pentito e abbassò la testa, non prima che riuscissi a vedere le sue guance rosse. La sola vista di quel rossore mi parve adorabile e strana.

“E...hai intenzione di dirmelo?” insistetti leggermente, perché dubitavo che avrebbe parlato se non lo avessi incoraggiato.

“Ah certo che sì, perché ti avrei portata qui altrimenti?” rispose Yuki con una risata nervosa, non da lui, “sono più teso di quanto pensassi”

_Perché è teso?_ , mi chiesi confusa. Yuki evitò il mio sguardo e iniziò a camminare avanti e indietro, fissando il suolo.

“Vedi, Rin” cominciò a dire con voce un po' traballante, “io...ho passato molto tempo cercando il modo per...dirti una cosa importante...una cosa che mi consuma da tanto...e devo dirlo...penso che ci siano molti modi con cui potrei affrontare il discorso...ma non voglio girarci intorno...anche se sembra che lo stia facendo proprio ora, vero? Credimi, non era mia intenzione...”

In quel momento si accese una luce nella mia testa e mi sentii una stupida per non essermi resa conto prima di quello che stava succedendo. Il suo nervosismo, il 'qualcosa di importante da dirmi', il non voler testimoni.

Diamine, si stava dichiarando!

Spalancai gli occhi e rimasi lì in silenzio, chiedendomi se stesse davvero accadendo.

No, non poteva essere. Ero davvero immobilizzata lì per terra ad ascoltare il monologo di Yuki? Lo avrei sentito dirmi che mi amava o una cosa del genere? La situazione mi parve così strana che dovetti frenare la voglia di pizzicarmi per sapere se era un sogno o no.

Ma che diamine avrei risposto? Non ero pronta per quell'esplosione di informazioni e francamente non volevo averci a che fare. Avevo abbastanza problemi per conto mio, non potevo permettermi di continuare ad aggiungerne di nuovi alla lista.

Una parte di me prese seriamente in considerazione l'idea di scappare o di inventare una scusa stupida, o forse anche fingere di svenire, per non dover ascoltare la sua dichiarazione. Sentirla significava che avrei avuto la responsabilità di respingerlo adeguatamente o di ricambiare. Chiaramente non potevo assecondare la seconda opzione, e dubitavo di avere abbastanza coraggio per la prima. Il rifiuto di Sesshomaru mi faceva ancora male come una ferita infetta nel petto e per nulla al mondo volevo far provare a Yuki qualcosa del genere. Lo volevo come amico e il mio ultimo desiderio era ferirlo.

_Ma allora che diavolo faccio?_

“Quindi io...penso che noi...beh...a volte mi sembra che tu ed io...”

Yuki continuò a vagare tra i rami e mi sembrò che avrebbe continuato così fino alla fine dei tempi. Dopotutto, era piuttosto timido e si capiva che faticava a far uscire le parole dalla sua bocca.

Stava diventando visibilmente più nervoso a ogni secondo che passava e pensai di poter rimanere semplicemente lì fino a quando lui avrebbe perso il coraggio, rinunciando. Non sarebbe stato un brutto finale per entrambi, perché avremmo potuto continuare ad essere amici senza che io lo rifiutassi. Ero tentata di lasciare la situazione così com'era.

Ma solo vederlo perdere la calma in quel modo colpiva una corda dentro di me e mi dispiaceva per lui. Mi ricordava un po' me stessa quando mi ero dichiarata a Sesshomaru. Sebbene il rifiuto mi avesse ferita come un taglio sulla pelle, sapevo che sarei impazzita se mi avesse abbandonata senza che mi dichiarassi appropriatamente. Chi ero io per negarlo a Yuki? 

Prima di sapere cosa stavo facendo, mi ritrovai a dire:

“Yuki, ci stai girando intorno”

Lui mi guardò sorpreso, come se non si aspettasse un aiuto da me.

“Sì, sì, è vero” riconobbe sorridendo, “devo solo dirlo, giusto?”

“Devi solo dirlo”

Yuki chiuse gli occhi e fece un respiro profondo. Quando li riaprì, non esitò più, c'era una decisione molto chiara nei suoi occhi. La sua voce era forte e sicura mentre parlò:

“Molto bene...io ti amo”

Anche se sapevo esattamente quali sarebbero state le sue parole, mi colpirono comunque il petto con forza. Tuttavia, il sentimento dentro di me non era di passione, ma rigorosamente di dolore e tristezza.

Avrei felicemente dato la mia vita per sentire quelle stesse parole dalla bocca di Sesshomaru.

“Ti amo da molto tempo, Rin” continuò Yuki, con un'emozione che non era in grado di reprimere, “potrei dire dalla prima volta che ti ho visto, mi hai incantato, persino stregato. I miei pensieri vanno a te per la maggior parte della giornata e penso di diventare stupido quando mi sorridi o quando mi parli. Ti amo e voglio chiederti di sposarmi”

Non era un finale da fiaba che ogni ragazza con buonsenso avrebbe voluto? Che diamine gli era preso a scegliere una piantagrane come me?!

Sapevo che qualsiasi ragazza sarebbe stata entusiasta di sentire una dichiarazione così dolce da qualcuno di eccezionalmente buono come Yuki. Potevo persino immaginarlo come marito in futuro, attento e gentile, ascoltando i problemi di sua moglie e aiutandola in ogni modo possibile. Potevo visualizzarlo perfettamente in quell'immagine...ma non io.

In un'altra dimensione, con una Rin diversa la cui vita non era stata segnata dai demoni, probabilmente avrei accettato i suoi sentimenti e sarei stata anche in grado di ricambiare adeguatamente.

_Ma non in questa vita, non con la Rin che sono ora_ , pensai e non ero mai stata così sicura delle mie parole. La sua dichiarazione, lungi dal riscaldarmi il cuore, mi faceva sentire ancora più vuota dentro di quanto non fossi già.

“Puoi...puoi dirmi qualcosa?” chiese.

“Io...non so bene cosa dire, Yuki”

Yuki mi guardò confuso e il suo sorriso vacillò leggermente. Si avvicinò e si sedette accanto a me, con le spalle contro lo stesso tronco. Non ci guardammo.

“Potresti dirmi di sì” replicò in maniera divertita, “sarebbe una buona risposta”

Sentii le mie labbra alzarsi in un lieve sorriso, ma lo persi immediatamente.

“Non sono sicura di poterlo fare”

“Posso...chiederti perché no?”

_Perché porto in grembo il figlio di un altro. Perché sono così vuota dentro da non poterti corrispondere. Perché il mio cuore è completamente spezzato a causa di un demone._ Erano ragioni sufficienti?

“Perché non sarebbe giusto per te” risposi, cercando di spiegarmi anche se in modo vago, “io non vado...bene”

Ci furono alcuni istanti di silenzio in cui il disagio tra noi divenne tangibile e io desiderai scappare di nuovo. Ma Yuki aveva altri piani.

“C'è molto in te che mi dice il contrario” disse, prendendomi il mento e costringendomi a guardarlo negli occhi, “come la tua personalità, il tuo sorriso o il tuo sguardo. Sei sempre dolce, gentile e pronta ad aiutare...nonostante l'evidente dolore che porti dentro e non fai vedere a nessuno”

Ero completamente senza parole e incapace di distogliere lo sguardo dal suo, fissandolo con sorpresa. Yuki fece scorrere la mano sulla mia guancia e il suo pollice tracciò dei cerchi rassicuranti sulla mia pelle.

“Pensi che non me ne accorga, Rin? Non voglio più vederti fingere di stare bene quando chiaramente nascondi un dolore profondo fino al centro del mondo. So che ancora non ti fidi abbastanza di me per parlarmene, ma va bene...perché intendo essere il tuo pilastro un giorno, la tua forza, per alleggerire gradualmente il tuo carico”

Non potei rispondere nulla. Ad ogni modo, qualsiasi mia replica sarebbe stata offuscata dalla bellezza delle sue parole.

Nessuno, mai, al mondo, mi aveva parlato in quel modo, al punto che non riuscivo a credergli. Come poteva voler condividere il mio dolore? Come poteva voler essere al centro di tutti i miei problemi? Come poteva accettare il mio carico? A malapena riuscivo a gestirlo io, Yuki avrebbe ceduto sotto quel peso.

Chiaramente, Yuki non sapeva cosa stava chiedendo, troppo preso dalla sua presunta infatuazione per me, non conoscendo i miei segreti. Per quanto fossi tentata di avere un compagno con cui condividere il mio fardello, non era giusto nei suoi confronti. Comunque, che Yuki fosse disposto a provare, per rendere più facile sopportare il peso dei miei problemi...toccò di nuovo quella fibra sensibile dentro il mio essere. E la ruppe totalmente.

Sentii gli occhi riempirmi di lacrime e mi nascosi con la mano per non farmi vedere.

“Yuki...”

“Senti, non sei tenuta ancora a dirmi niente” mi interruppe e, con mio sollievo, non cercò di togliermi la mano dal viso, “pensaci Rin, io...penso di poterti rendere felice”

Mi accarezzò esitante i capelli e io resistetti alla tentazione di scoppiare in lacrime. Restammo lì per un po', a nostro agio l'uno contro l'altro, senza parlare, finché il sole tramontò e l'aria divenne più fredda. Tremai leggermente e solo allora Yuki notò il cambiamento circostante.

“Dovremmo tornare”

“Va bene, rientriamo”

Yuki si alzò e allungò la mano per aiutarmi. Accettai e insieme cominciammo a camminare per tornare al villaggio. Parlammo di cose senza senso per alleggerire lo strano clima che si era formato tra noi, e cercai di non pensare che la nostra amicizia sarebbe cambiata per sempre da ora in poi. Qualunque sarebbe stata la mia risposta.

Mi accompagnò alla mia cabina e lo ringraziai con un sorriso.

“Pensaci, Rin” mi disse prima di andarsene, “è tutto ciò che chiedo”

Quella notte sognai un bambino con i capelli bianchi e la pelle di porcellana. Con gli occhi dorati come il miele e artigli affilati. Sognai il bambino che correva tra gli umani, risaltando come una bellissima gemma che irradiava la propria luce. Una piccola creatura celeste tra le persone.

Sognai una strada sulla quale lui correva con le sue agili gambe. Intorno a lui, gli umani lo fiancheggiavano, ma gli voltavano le spalle con terrore e disgusto non appena lo vedevano passare. Ma lui li ignorava, perché il suo obiettivo non erano loro, ero io, alla fine del percorso.

Il bambino corse verso di me e si lanciò con tale forza da farmi cadere a terra. Ma a me non importò affatto, perché quella piccola creatura era al sicuro tra le mie braccia ed era tutto quello che volevo. Lo abbracciai forte, riempendolo di baci. Lui sorrise e io guardai i suoi occhi.

Solo allora notai il suo corpo scomparire tra le mie dita. La sua pelle si screpolò e i suoi occhi persero tutta la luminosità, fino a che non risultarono cerchi vuoti. Lo pregai disperatamente di tornare, ma il bambino si trasformò in polvere davanti a me e il vento spazzò via ogni sua traccia. Come se non fosse nemmeno mai esistito.

Nel mio sogno gridai dal dolore di un cuore spezzato.

Nella realtà, urlai in agonia per un dolore fisico che assomigliava a veleno che mi scorreva nelle vene.


	20. Capitolo Venti

A volte la mia vita mi sembrava fosse in declino. Cercavo di essere positiva, di vedere il lato sarcastico dei momenti brutti in modo da poter comunque ridere, e cercavo di crearmi la felicità da sola. Cercavo sempre di mettere un sorriso sul mio volto, anche solo per rendere felice qualcun altro. Ma a volte era difficile, a volte non riuscivo a sorridere.

Pensavo di meritare un po' di pace, un po' di stabilità nella mia vita che mi avrebbe permesso di raccogliere i pezzi di me stessa che si erano distrutti dopo la partenza di Sesshomaru. Pensavo fosse mio diritto avere una vita tranquilla da quel momento in avanti. Ma sembrava che il destino avesse altri piani per me, perché quella notte era una sfida da superare.

Il mio corpo sembrava in fiamme, bruciandomi da dentro a fuori come se qualcuno avesse acceso un fuoco dentro di me e fosse rimasto fuori controllo per farmi impazzire. Non c'era modo di spegnerlo, mi era abbastanza chiaro, perché per ogni fiamma che riuscivo a soffocare, molte altre apparivano in sostituzione e la mia paura continuava a crescere.

Per molto tempo non fui nemmeno del tutto sicura se ero addormentata o sveglia. Sembravo troppo smarrita nel mio dolore, sia nel fuoco che consumava il mio corpo, sia nel vuoto del mio cuore dopo aver visto il bambino scomparire tra le mie dita. Erano dolori che mi toglievano il fiato e mi rendevano più difficile distinguere il sogno dalla realtà.

Se avessi pensato da un punto di vista razionale, mi sarei resa conto all'istante che non c'erano ancora bambini nella mia vita e certamente nessuno che potesse scomparire per magia. Non era altro che un trucco molto probabilmente causato dalla mia stessa paura...eppure quella scena mi danneggiò così gravemente da non riuscire a pensare ad altro.

 _Se n'è andato..._ , erano le sole parole che la mia mente riusciva a formare e ognuna di esse era come un colpo al petto. Preciso e insopportabile.

“Rin!”

Ad un certo punto riuscii a distinguere le voci intorno a me, anche se non ero del tutto sicura che fossero reali, e le parole non sembravano essere del tutto chiare. Alcune voci urlavano, altre parlavano con calma, ma la mia mente sembrava troppo distorta per sapere a chi appartenessero o anche solo cosa stessero dicendo. Cercai di prestare attenzione, di capire cosa stavano dicendo, ma una di loro offuscò tutte le altre, urlando selvaggiamente e stridente in una sua personale nuvola di panico, al punto da non farmi sentire nient'altro.

Provai a chiedere di tacere, ma se anche avevo corde vocali funzionali, di certo non riuscivo a trovarle. Mi sentivo completamente persa, la mia testa leggera, come se fossi sott'acqua, e solo l'urlo assordante nelle mie orecchie mi tenne in qualche modo connessa al mondo.

“Rin!” sentii qualcuno che mi chiamava e la sua voce scivolò su quel grido assordante senza parole.

 _Eccomi_ , provai a dire, _non mi sono persa..._

Anche se non potevo sentire o vedere nessuno, in qualche modo sapevo di non essere sola, che intorno a me c'erano persone che mi chiamavano, ma per qualche motivo non potevano raggiungermi, come se ci fosse un ostacolo che le bloccava. E sembrava che l'ostacolo fossi io stessa.

L'immagine nella mia testa iniziò a muoversi nuovamente e il bambino tornò in vita con un grande sorriso. Ma solo per un istante, perché la scena cominciò a svolgersi nello stesso modo crudele e sapevo cosa sarebbe successo. Gli umani indietreggiavano con lo stesso disgusto, il bambino senza nome correva verso di me...e spariva in una nuvola di cenere alla fine del tragitto. Ebbi a malapena il tempo di prepararmi prima che il dolore mi colpisse di nuovo.

A quel punto capii che stavo dormendo, ma per qualche motivo non sembravo essere in grado di sfuggire all'incubo. C'erano artigli intorno a me che non mi permettevano di scappare? Un carceriere con l'unica chiave che rideva mentre mi guardava soffrire? Come avrei dovuto rivivere quel momento senza distruggermi? Più e più volte assistetti all'incubo e ogni volta sentii una parte di me morire.

“Rin!” mi urlò di nuovo qualcuno, e questa volta mi aggrappai a quel suono come se ne dipendesse la mia vita.

Non volevo più ricordare l'incubo o essere intrappolata in quel dolore. Avevo bisogno di uscire, ma dubitavo di poterlo fare da sola, avevo bisogno che le persone con me, chiunque fossero, mi aiutassero. Mi ero persa da qualche parte, ma volevo essere ritrovata. Il mio più grande desiderio era che le voci si avvicinassero ancora di più, che continuassero a chiamarmi tutte le volte necessarie fino a raggiungermi. Avevo bisogno che le mie orecchie risuonassero con il mio nome e mi aiutassero a uscire da quella trance in cui mi ero messa.

Volevo che facessero sparire il dolore, che mi togliessero l'immagine del bambino dalla testa e mi dessero qualcosa di nuovo a cui pensare, qualcosa di carino, qualcosa che mi rendesse felice. Non volevo più affogare in quell'agonia, in quella sensazione insopportabile di aver perso la cosa più importante che avrei potuto avere nella mia vita. Volevo uscire, uscire, uscire!

“Svegliati!” qualcuno mi urlò, ed era esattamente quello che avevo bisogno di sentire.

Aprii di scatto le palpebre e vidi un mondo sfocato e confuso davanti ai miei occhi. Le travi sul soffitto si muovevano come serpenti e i colori non sembravano giusti per essere del mondo umano, come se fosse una gamma completamente nuova che non avevo mai visto. Rimasi affascinata a guardarle, cercando di capire perché le vedevo così strane, finché lentamente i colori vivaci ed esotici persero la loro intensità e vidi di nuovo il colore del legno.

C'erano volti che si alternavano per guardarmi negli occhi, ma non riuscivo a concentrarmi su di loro troppo a lungo, perché il loro continuo cambiamento di movimenti mi dava le vertigini e all'improvviso ebbi voglia di vomitare.

Feci alcuni respiri profondi, riempiendo i polmoni d'aria ed espirando lentamente. Sapevo di non avere nulla nello stomaco da eliminare, quindi qualsiasi cosa cercassi di tirare fuori, ero determinata a mantenerlo all'interno. Mi concentrai sul respiro finché la nausea finalmente si placò e mi sentii di nuovo una persona.

All'improvviso notai il silenzio circostante. La voce urlante si era interrotta e solo allora mi accorsi che era stata la mia.

“Rin, stai bene?” mi chiese una voce femminile.

Alzai la testa e vidi Kagome, Inuyasha e la signora Hitomi, chinati un po' troppo per i miei gusti, ma non potei fare a meno di essere felice che fossero lì con me. Non sapevo quale delle loro voci mi avesse aiutato a uscire dal pozzo depressivo nel quale sembrava che fossi finita durante il sonno, ma fui grata a tutti e tre. Se non mi avessero chiamato in quel modo, chi sapeva fin quanto sarei caduta in profondità in quel pozzo?

“Sto...bene...”provai a rispondere mentre mi mettevo a sedere, ma la mia voce era così roca dopo aver gridato tanto che il suono echeggiò a malapena nella stanza.

Mi sentivo ancora un po' stordita, ma almeno la cabina non girava più in modo intenso e terrificante, il che era un sollievo per il mio corpo esausto. D'altra parte, mi permise di distinguere più chiaramente le espressioni di preoccupazione, paura e pietà dei miei amici...completamente rivolte a me, e ciò non mi piaceva affatto.

Mi sentivo un po' impotente lì stesa a terra, dopo aver urlato fino a farmi venire la gola rauca ed essere al centro dei loro sguardi. Avrei sorriso e assicurato che ero in perfette condizioni, ma se mi vedevano in cattive condizioni come mi sentivo in quel momento, molto probabilmente non avrebbero creduto a una parola, quindi mi zittii.

“Dev'essere stato un incubo piuttosto brutto” commentò Kagome, “ti abbiamo sentito urlare da fuori”

 _Non ne hai idea_ , pensai.

Qualcuno mi toccò la schiena e mi fece stendere di nuovo a terra con delicatezza. Una mano si posò sulla mia fronte per un paio di secondi prima che si togliesse rapidamente. Potevo sentire uno strato di sudore che mi scendeva dalle tempie fino al collo, e solo allora mi resi conto della temperatura anormale all'interno della mia cabina. O proveniva dall'interno del mio corpo?

“Troppo caldo...” provai a dire.

“La tua febbre è salita” mi spiegò la signora Hitomi posandomi un panno freddo sulla testa, “dovrai rimanere qui dentro per qualche giorno”

Feci una smorfia di frustrazione perché non mi piaceva rimanere a letto come una bambina piccola. Avevo dei lavori da fare durante il giorno, una casa da gestire e cercavo di risparmiare denaro in prospettiva di un allargamento della famiglia. Non ero sicura di potermi permettere di restare a letto...ma non potevo negare che quel consiglio fosse ragionevole, considerando che mi sentivo da schifo. Il mio primo istinto fu di lamentarmi, ma mi trattenni, non era maturo da parte mia?

Kagome si sedette accanto a me e mi tirò la coperta fino al mento, per qualche motivo era finita dall'altra parte della stanza durante la notte. Inuyasha rimase in piedi dietro di lei e, anche se era insolitamente silenzioso, il suo cipiglio mi fece capire che qualcosa lo metteva in agitazione.

Una sola occhiata al viso preoccupato di sua moglie e anch'io mi innervosii. Mi allungai e presi la mano di Kagome perché mi guardasse.

“Non pensare nemmeno di iniziare a preoccuparti” la informai, nonostante la mia voce fosse malconcia, le parole uscirono con sufficiente forza, “sto bene, davvero”

“Lo so, lo so” mi disse lei con un sorriso, “sta cominciando a fare freddo, quindi molto probabilmente è solo influenza”

Non ne ero così sicura, probabilmente aveva più a che fare con il mezzo-demone che forse era nella mia pancia, ma non glielo feci sapere. Non ero ancora pronta a raccontare a nessuno della mia...situazione, ma dovevo calmare il suo nervosismo o sapevo che poteva essere pericoloso per la sua gravidanza avanzata. Quindi, senza fare ulteriori commenti, annuii e sorrisi in un modo che speravo tranquillizzante.

“Beh, basta con le visite, Rin ha bisogno di riposo” annunciò autorevolmente la signora Hitomi.

“Certo, naturalmente” rispose Kagome, “noi andiamo”

Inuyasha si chinò per afferrare sua moglie per la vita e aiutarla ad alzarsi. Ma in quel momento il suo sguardo su diresse sul mio e per una frazione di secondo mi sembrò di vedere una strana espressione nei suoi occhi, e in risposta il mio cuore mi rimbombò in petto.

 _Lo sa?_ , mi chiesi, mentre lo osservavo rialzarsi. Sapevo che Inuyasha aveva diversi tipi di abilità speciale per via della sua percentuale di sangue demoniaco, e supponevo che potesse essere possibile per lui avvertire o annusare un cambiamento così drastico nel mio corpo...proprio come sarebbe stato un bambino.

Diamine, non ero preparata a farlo sapere a nessuno, men che meno al fratello di Sesshomaru. Non poteva che rendere la situazione ancora più contorta e complicata di quanto già non fosse, quindi aprii la bocca per spiegare prima che iniziasse a lanciare strane accuse. Ma poi capii che non stava parlando. Le sue labbra rimasero chiuse in una linea sottile e i suoi occhi sviavano in ogni direzione tranne che sui miei. Non potevo fare a meno di chiedermi se si stesse comportando in modo rispettoso o se c'erano altre informazioni che mi stava nascondendo.

La scoperta della mia gravidanza era la ragione del suo sguardo enigmatico? O era l'improvvisa consapevolezza qualcosa di peggio? Le immagini del mio sogno mi tornarono in mente, ma il solo ricordo mi provocò un dolore al petto, quindi per il momento le allontanai.

“Verremo a trovarti domani, Rin” mi disse Kagome, attirando la mia attenzione su di lei.

Sorrisi e li invitai a farlo.

Entrambi mi salutarono e uscirono, ma Inuyasha non mi guardò più negli occhi e ciò mi rese ancora più nervosa. Aspettai che si allontanassero abbastanza e poi lentamente mi alzai di nuovo. Stare sdraiata all'improvviso mi provocava una sensazione di soffocamento e avevo bisogno di concentrare i miei occhi su qualcosa di diverso dal soffitto sopra la mia testa.

“Cosa pensi di fare, Rin? Torna giù...”

“Il bambino sta bene, vero?” la interruppi.

Dovevo aver dimostrato un po' della mia tensione nel tono di voce, perché la signora Hitomi rilassò il suo cipiglio. In modo materno, mi aiutò a sdraiarmi di nuovo e cercai di non pensare al nodo di paura che si era formato alla bocca del mio stomaco.

“Senti dolore?” mi chiese.

Scossi il capo e lasciai che scostasse leggermente il mio yukata per controllarmi. L'aria fredda mi fece rabbrividire e fui grata quando riuscii a coprirmi di nuovo.

“Non vedo sanguinamento, quindi molto probabilmente va tutto bene” rispose.

Rilasciai l'aria che non sapevo di aver trattenuto e sentii i miei muscoli rilassarsi per la prima volta dopo diverso tempo. Non sapevo se ero pronta ad ammetterlo ad alta voce, nemmeno alla signora Hitomi con la quale avevo molta confidenza...ma ero tremendamente sollevata. La tranquillità mi sopraffece e ricominciai a sentirmi stanca, al punto che i miei occhi iniziarono a chiudersi.

“Rin” mi chiamò la signora Hitomi, “so di averti promesso discrezione in questa faccenda, ma avrò bisogno di consultarmi con qualcun altro su questa storia, qualcuno che abbia conoscenza di...demoni, e potrà consigliarmi. Mi daresti la tua approvazione?”

Volevo rifiutare categoricamente, perché ricordavo troppo chiaramente gli insulti che avevo sentito rivolgermi quando gli abitanti del villaggio della mia vecchia casa pensavano che fossi l'amante di un demone. Per quanto quello fosse un altro villaggio, e ci fossero altre persone completamente diverse, non volevo tentare la sorte annunciando l'arrivo di un bambino meticcio di due specie diverse, soprattutto quando ancora non c'era nulla di sicuro.

Ma all'improvviso ricordai le parole che la signora Hitomi mi aveva rivolto qualche giorno prima, e ripensai alla mia decisione:

_Non si tratta solo di quello che serve a te, Rin._

“Hai ragione” decisi, “consultati...con Inuyasha, magari”

Dopotutto, lui era per metà umano e per metà demone, e se tenevo in considerazione lo sguardo che mi aveva lanciato poco prima, probabilmente lo sapeva già.

“Lo farò, riposati, Rin” e, come fosse un ordine, io obbedii.

Il giorno dopo mi svegliai con la sensazione di essere tornata ad essere una persona relativamente sana. Non avevo più tanto caldo, quindi pensai che la febbre fosse scesa ed ero terribilmente affamata, il che era un buon segno.

La signora Hitomi non era più con me perché aveva altri pazienti di cui occuparsi, ma il biglietto che mi aveva lasciato accanto al letto mi informava che sarebbe tornata in serata e mi consigliava di non esagerare nel pomeriggio. Una parte di me voleva dormire tutto il giorno in modo da poter sentirmi meglio più velocemente, ma il mio stomaco emetteva suoni molti particolari e la fame batté la stanchezza.

Mi alzai con cautela da terra e cominciai a stirare i miei muscoli bloccati. Pensavo di fare una piccola passeggiata fuori per raccogliere qualcosa da mangiare, ma notai un cesto nell'angolo della mia cabina, coperto da un lenzuolo bianco. Dentro trovai frutta e altri cibi leggeri che il mio stomaco poteva sopportare. Non sapevo quando fosse stato lasciato e non c'era chi lo aveva preparato, ma fui grata per il gesto. Sorrisi e cominciai a mangiare lentamente, godendomi gli alimenti.

Dall'altro lato della porta risuonò un leggero colpo di nocche sul legno.

“Rin, sei sveglia? Posso entrare?” sentii la voce di Risako chiedere a bassa voce.

“Certo, entra” risposi dopo aver morso una mela particolarmente succosa.

Risako entrò nella mia cabina e si sedette accanto a me per terra, posandomi una mano sulla fronte per assicurarsi che non avessi la febbre. Ultimamente sembrava che tutti fossero particolarmente materni con me, e dovevo ammettere che essere accudita a volte era gradevole.

“Sembra che tu stia meglio” commentò, staccando la mano dalla mia fronte.

“È così, ma ci metterò alcuni giorni per riprendermi completamente”

“Mi sembra un bene, di solito non riposi abbastanza, a volte non so da dove diamine prendi così tanta energia”

“La rubo alle persone mentre dormono” scherzai.

Ridemmo entrambe e Risako continuò a raccontarmi della sua giornata e di un aneddoto divertente accaduto quella mattina. Non seppi quanto tempo trascorremmo a mangiare e scherzare, ma almeno fu un pomeriggio divertente e un po' di relax era ciò di cui più avevo bisogno in quel momento.

“Come hai scoperto che sono malata?” le chiesi con curiosità, “Te l'ha detto qualcuno o anche tu mi hai sentita ieri sera?”

“In realtà mi è giunta voce”

Feci una smorfia e bevvi l'acqua da una brocca di argilla nel cesto.

“Questo è ciò che non mi piace del vivere in un villaggio così piccolo, tutti scoprono tutto all'istante”

“Beh, in realtà non tutto. Nessuno ha idea di cosa ti sia successo esattamente, mi è solo arrivata la notizia che hai passato una notte particolarmente sgradevole”

Quello era un eufemismo. La notte precedente mi ero sentita come se fossi entrata accidentalmente nel mio personale inferno, con fuoco e dolore ovunque. 'Sgradevole' non era neanche un principio di descrizione.

“Febbre e incubi” spiegai in modo conciso, quasi evasivo.

Lei annuì e tacque, forse aspettandosi che approfondissi di più il mio disagio, ma non sarebbe successo.

“Sai? A volte parlarne può...”

“No” risposi senza mezzi termini, senza dare spazio a ulteriori discussioni, “di questo no”

Risako mi guardò sorpresa, come se non si fosse aspettata che la facessi tacere così in fretta, e supponevo che non fosse un atteggiamento da me. Ma non avevo intenzione di parlare del mio incubo, perché ciò avrebbe condotto a parlarle della mia situazione, e in seguito della mia relazione con Sesshomaru, e del fatto che il suo rifiuto mi faceva ancora male come una ferita non rimarginata. Non ero affatto preparata ad affrontare quei problemi nemmeno con me stessa e, se possibile, preferivo non pensarci proprio. Mi faceva solo male.

La conversazione aveva preso una piega un po' oscura per i miei gusti e non volevo apparire irrispettosa o scontrosa con Risako, volevo solo tornare a discutere di sciocchezze inutili che non potevano ferirmi.

“Sto bene” chiarii con un sorriso, “solo che non voglio parlarne”

Pensavo che si sarebbe offesa per il mio atteggiamento evasivo, e mi pentii di aver rifiutato così duramente la sua proposta. Ma lei mi sorprese con le seguenti parole:

“Capisco. Che tu ci creda o no, so cosa significa non voler parlare di qualcosa di doloroso, ho la mia esperienza al riguardo”

Risako era troppo riservata per raccontare molto della sua vita personale e il suo passato era un mistero per tutti quelli che la conoscevano. Tuttavia, le sue parole mi sembrarono vere.

C'era qualcosa nei suoi occhi, nel modo in cui si incupirono, che mi faceva capire che la donna di fronte a me aveva sperimentato sofferenze nella sua vita. Non sapevo quali, o per quanto tempo aveva sofferto, ma se potevo affermare qualcosa con certezza...era che il dolore fisico o emotivo l'aveva segnata per sempre. Lo sapevo perché mi avevano detto che a volte anche io avevo quello sguardo.

Mi consideravo una persona allegra per la maggior parte del tempo, ma se cominciavo a pensare in profondità ai miei stretti contatti con la morte, al mio vecchio villaggio o a Sesshomaru...sapevo che sarei entrata in un angolo buio della mia mente, uno dai quali mi sarebbe stato molto difficile uscire. Forse addirittura impossibile.

Mi chiedevo se Risako potesse capirmi se le avessi raccontato del mio passato, o se mi guardasse semplicemente con un misto di preoccupazione e pena.

“Allora sai cosa significa” tentai.

Non avevo intenzione di interrogarla sul suo passato, proprio come lei non aveva intenzione di fare domande sul mio, ma volevo sapere se capiva davvero cosa fosse il dolore o se stesse solo cercando di connettersi con me.

“Certo che lo so” rispose lei e il suo viso divenne sereno, ma perse ogni traccia di sorriso.

Non ebbi tempo di risponderle, perché Risako si alzò subito e mi voltò le spalle. Lentamente si slacciò lo yukata, e prima che potessi chiederle cosa diavolo stesse facendo mentre si spogliava in mia presenza, lasciò che il tessuto scuro scivolasse giù fino alla vita e io mi bloccai, non credendo a quello che vedevo davanti ai miei occhi.

“Vedi? So di cosa sto parlando?”

Mi coprii la bocca con la mano per non far uscire alcun suono. Non volevo offendere o far rimanere male Risako in alcun modo alludendo al mio stato di orrore per l'immagine di fronte a me. Ma trovavo difficile non mostrare alcuna reazione, ed ero grata che lei fosse voltata.

Di fronte a me, Risako si manteneva in piedi con grazia, la schiena dritta e senza alcun segno di tremore sulle braccia o gambe. Una guerriera in ogni senso della parola. Non disse nulla mentre mi lasciava guardare il suo corpo che, per quanto fosse snello e atletico, era gravemente colpito da precedenti ferite. Non sapevo esattamente cosa le avesse causato, ma avevano generato segni permanenti, lo capii immediatamente dal modo in cui la sua pelle era tirata e rugosa, creando aree che assomigliavano a buchi e montagne sulla sua pelle.

Qualcuno l'aveva seriamente malmenata e non le aveva risparmiato nulla.

In quel momento ammirai il suo orgoglio, perché io sarei diventata isterica a essere guardata in quel modo, eppure Risako mi stava lasciando vedere la parte più vulnerabile di lei. Il suo dolore trascendeva il mio e improvvisamente mi vergognai per aver confrontato i nostri passati oscuri. Risako aveva affrontato un'oscurità molto più opprimente della mia.

“Risako...” iniziai, ma mi fermai perché non sapevo bene cosa dire.

“Non preoccuparti, non devi dire niente”

Si coprì di nuovo con lo yukata e si voltò verso di me. Si sedette per terra e prese un frutto tra le mani, ma non lo morse, lo rigirò tra le dita, come se non sapesse cosa farne. Era stata coraggiosa nel farmi vedere le sue ferite, che ero sicura non fossero solo fisiche, ma ora era seduta di fronte a me e sembrava di nuovo una ragazzina, e all'improvviso ebbi un forte senso di protezione.

Potevo vedere che Risako stava entrando nel posto oscuro della sua mente, un luogo in cui sicuramente aveva conservato tutti quei brutti ricordi del suo passato, e che in quel momento stavano venendo alla ribalta dopo avermi mostrato le sue ferite. Non sapevo perché mi avesse mostrato la sua vulnerabilità, forse per se stessa o forse per me, non lo sapevo, ma non volevo che si accomodasse al buio, volevo riportarla alla luce.

La presi per mano e la costrinsi a guardarmi. Non volevo costringerla a dirmi qualcosa che non voleva, ma se la persona che l'aveva ferita era ancora lì, nel nostro villaggio, avevo bisogno che me lo dicesse, soprattutto se era qualcuno a lei vicino. Dèi, non volevo immaginare come sarebbe stato essere tradita in quel modo da qualcuno di cui mi fidavo, senza avere il coraggio di dirlo a nessuno. Doveva essere spaventoso, e per nessun motivo le avrei permesso di continuare a soffrire da sola.

Lei non mi aveva chiesto aiuto, ma io glielo avrei dato.

“Risako” la chiamai, e parlai lentamente e chiaramente in modo che non ci fossero dubbi sulla mia domanda, “è stato tuo marito a farti questo?”

La sua reazione fu immediata...Risako perse il controllo mettendosi a ridere. Si piegò in due e quasi le lacrime le vennero agli occhi per la forte risata che le usciva dalla gola. Ritirai le mani e mi chiesi se fosse impazzita.

“Diamine, no” rispose infine, tra le risate, “quell'uomo mi ama troppo per alzare un dito su di me”

Feci un respiro profondo e mi accasciai contro la parete della cabina.

“Sono contenta che non sia così” risposi onestamente.

“Perché tutti pensano sempre che il marito sia colpevole?” chiese, ancora con il sorriso dopo quella bella risata, “Non ne ho parlato a molte persone, ma sembra che facciano sempre la stessa domanda...ha qualcosa in faccia che dà questa impressione?”

“Beh...non sorride mai e devi ammettere che è un po' scontroso”

Risako sorrise e questa volta diede un bel morso alla mela.

“Suppongo che si sia guadagnato la sua reputazione” rispose, allungando le gambe sul pavimento per mettersi comoda, “ma no, non è mai stato il mio aggressore. È stato un vecchio signore per il quale lavoravo”

 _Un dato nuovo sulla sua vita_ , pensai.

“Per quanto tempo...hai lavorato per lui?”

Volevo chiederle altre cose più importanti, ad esempio se il bastardo fosse morto o se in passato si fosse vendicata di lui. Ma non volevo nemmeno farle pressione, e mi dissi che non l'avrei forzata a rispondere, a costo di rimanere con la necessità di conoscere. 

“Solo pochi anni, da quando avevo 8 anni fino ai 12, credo” rispose pensierosa, come se fosse passato del tempo da quando aveva rispolverato quei ricordi, “sarei dovuta rimanere fino a che non avessi avuto 15 anni, poi mi avrebbe fatto sposare con uno dei suoi soldati, ma fortunatamente ho avuto la possibilità di fuggire prima che accadesse”

“Perché avresti dovuto sposarti? Avevi qualche tipo di accordo con lui?” chiesi confusa.

“Io no...lo avevano i miei genitori. Mi vendettero a lui per poche misere monete”

Un silenzio imbarazzante e pesante si stabilì tra noi, uno che non ero sicura di riuscire a sormontare. Non sapevo cosa dire. Per farla sentire meglio, per capirla, per aiutarla...non sapevo cosa dire.

Di tutti i possibili scenari che avrei potuto immaginare per Risako, quello era di gran lunga il più irreale dell'intera lista. La ragazza mi era sempre sembrata dolce e divertente, una persona con la quale fare uno scherzo o condividere una bella risata pomeridiana. Mi faceva strano pensare a quella stessa ragazza sorridente...e allo stesso tempo a quel passato crudele, come se fossero due elementi che non si combinavano e non volevano unirsi nella mia testa. Potevo quasi fingere che nulla di tutto ciò fosse vero.

Ma non potevo fare la stupida. Se sapevo qualcosa sulla vita, era che non era sempre giusta, e a volte si otteneva un accordo che non si meritava.

“Sai una cosa? Da bambina mi chiedevo spesso perché fossi circondata da persone così cattive: genitori che non mi amavano e mi usavano per pagare debiti e un uomo abbastanza crudele da ferire una bambina che non poteva difendersi”, Risako fece una pausa, il suo tono di voce si abbassò di parecchio e i suoi occhi si incupirono ancora di più, “giunsi alla conclusione che era colpa mia, cioè...doveva esserlo...quale altra possibilità c'era? Io ero quella che veniva sempre punita, quindi dovevo aver fatto qualcosa di sbagliato, no? In questa vita o in quella passata, non importava. Credevo sinceramente che a 8 anni dovevo aver fatto qualcosa di così orribile e spaventoso da meritare di essere trattata in quel modo”

“Ma non era colpa tua” dissi, incapace di tacere ancora, “eri solo una bambina”

Risako mi sorrise con un po' di tristezza e portò le ginocchia al petto per abbracciarsi. Non l'avevo mai vista così fragile, come se avesse paura di cadere in pezzi e di non poter più ricongiungersi.

“Adesso lo so, ma allora non lo compresi fino a molto tempo dopo. Quando avevo circa 11 anni decisi di chiedere a lui, a colui che mi riteneva la sua schiava personale e mi terrorizzava ogni giorno. Gli chiesi: perché io? Di tutte le persone al mondo, perché io? E sai cosa mi rispose? Disse, per nessuna ragione in particolare...e rise di me.”

Ero inorridita e rimuginavo nella mia testa diversi modi in cui avrei potuto torturare una persona che si fosse permessa di trattarmi o parlarmi in quel modo, ma poi notai lo sguardo di Risako che si schiariva e le sue labbra che si incurvarono leggermente verso l'alto. Ero un po' confusa per la sua reazione, ma ero contenta che non si fosse fermata nel suo posto buio.

“Lui pensava di aver spezzato il mio spirito, ma in realtà lo sollevò, e per la prima volta da quando lo conoscevo, apprezzai le sue parole crudeli...perché mi obbligarono a rendermi conto che non c'era niente di sbagliato in me, non ero affatto speciale e lui non mi aveva scelto per nessun motivo particolare. Ero solo stata sfortunata ad aver vissuto con persone così orribili. Avrei potuto cadere nella depressione in quel momento, ma in verità, al contrario, capii che quello era il mio dolore, la mia sofferenza, era ciò che era toccato a me, punto, non avevo nessuno con cui lamentarmi...e solo allora iniziai a pensare che avrei potuto fare qualcosa per cambiare le cose”

Ero contenta che la conversazione avesse preso una piega più positiva e mi ritrovai ad ammirare Risako per la sua forza. Anche se Risako non aveva usato un'arma, cambiare il suo modo di pensare così drasticamente sembrava l'atto più coraggioso, proprio di un guerriero che sputa alla morte in faccia. Avrei potuto affrontare i miei problemi con lo stesso coraggio? O avrei accettato il mio destino come se fosse stato scolpito nella pietra?

“E l'hai cambiato” dissi.

“Sì, ma il passato mi pesa ancora. A volte ho la sensazione di dover parlare di più di queste cose, in modo che non affoghi o finisca per distruggermi...ma non ti dirò altro su questo, Rin. Non offenderti, ma non credo che tu capisca del tutto...diamine, a volte non capisco nemmeno io. Onestamente, non so cosa farei senza mio marito, è il mio pilastro”

Risako si alzò e iniziò a camminare avanti e indietro per la mia piccola cabina. Avevo la sensazione che si sentisse un po' a disagio a mostrarmi dettagli così personali sulla sua vita, in particolare sul suo passato oscuro, e mi chiedevo perché avesse improvvisamente la decisione di parlarmene. Era per se stessa o cercava di aiutarmi in qualche modo?

Il peso della sua fiducia sulle mie spalle fu improvvisamente molto palese.

“So che la maggior parte delle donne di questo villaggio lo teme, e giustamente...quel tipo non sa come andare d'accordo con nessuno e non ci prova nemmeno. L'hai detto tu stessa, non sorride mai e vive brontolando tra sé...ma non è solo questo, Rin, è il motivo per cui mi sveglio ogni mattina”

“Allora parlami di lui, non so nemmeno come vi siete conosciuti”

Risako si sedette a terra e cominciò a raccontarmi la sua storia:

“L'ho conosciuto quando avevo 12 anni e lui 22. Era un viaggiatore solitario dallo sguardo arrabbiato, che era finito nella casa dove lavoravo. All'inizio il suo viso mi spaventava e ricordo di aver pensato che fosse un uomo a cui non avrei mai voluto avvicinarmi. Una sera il padrone si arrabbiò con me per uno stupido errore che non ricordo più. Mi prese per un braccio e mi colpì con forza sulla guancia”

Risako si portò una mano sul viso, ma non credo che avesse notato quel gesto, sembrava più un atto automatizzato. Non dissi nulla al riguardo.

“Non era stato affatto il peggior colpo che mi avesse dato, non mi aveva nemmeno fatto uscire sangue. Ma all'improvviso, dall'altra parte della stanza, apparve questo viaggiatore che iniziò a picchiare il padrone più e più volte. C'era una tale furia nei suoi lineamenti che forse anch'io avrei dovuto avere paura...ma non era così, era stato l'unico in grado di difendermi in tutti gli anni che avevo vissuto in quella casa, e violento o no, gli ero del tutto grata”

“Allora lui ti salvò?” chiesi, sentendomi immersa nel racconto di Risako.

“Sì” rispose, con un leggero sorriso sulle labbra, “lasciò il padrone privo di sensi, poi si voltò verso di me. Mi prese il viso con infinita dolcezza e lo girò per guardarmi la guancia. Poi mi guardò negli occhi e mi promise solennemente di portarmi fuori da lì. E improvvisamente non vidi più occhi arrabbiati né una bocca storta di rabbia, mi sembrò l'uomo più bello che avrei mai potuto incontrare in vita mia”

Conoscevo il marito di Risako e sapevo che non era bello, ma potevo capire la sensazione di trovare la persona di cui si è innamorati completamente bella. Dicevano che l'amore era cieco per un motivo, no? I sentimenti offuscavano e all'improvviso tutto sembrava perfetto.

“Dopodiché siamo sfuggiti per alcuni anni alle grinfie di quel signore e del suo esercito, finché non abbiamo raggiunto nuove terre, e lui propose di lasciarmi in un altro villaggio dove avrei potuto avere la mia vita. Io rifiutai categoricamente e gli dissi che poteva portarmi con sé o uccidermi perché non esisteva che rimanessi di nuovo sola”

Trovavo ironico quanto le nostre storie si fossero rivelate simili rispetto agli uomini delle nostre vite. Entrambe ci eravamo innamorate dei nostri eroi, di coloro che ci avevano salvato da una vita miserabile e, nel mio caso, dalla morte stessa. Anche se non avevo mai chiesto a Sesshomaru qualcosa di così drastico, non ero rimasta soddisfatta della sua decisione di lasciarmi in un villaggio.

Beh, almeno all'inizio era stato così. Se le nostre storie differivano in qualcosa, era nel fatto che Risako si stava godendo il suo lieto fine con suo marito...mentre io gestivo la mia solitudine nel miglior modo possibile. Il cuore di Risako era stato accettato dal suo uomo, mentre il mio mi era stato restituito con molte ferite.

“Ci siamo sposati qualche anno dopo e non me ne sono mai pentita” mi disse, “lui mi ha aiutato ad affrontare il mio passato e a non ignorarlo. A pensare ad esso come a un capitolo che dovevo superare e non come a qualcosa che mi avrebbe definito per il resto della mia vita”

“È un buon consiglio”

“Sì, lo è...ecco perché, Rin, se mai vorrai dirmi qualcosa, qualunque cosa, potrebbe alleggerire il carico che porti sempre sulle spalle”

 _Il mio carico, eh?_ , Come potevo essere tanto trasparente al punto che tutti lo notavano? Come poteva essere possibile che in appena un mese e mezzo di vita trascorso in quel villaggio e nella conoscenza di quelle persone, tutti improvvisamente sembrassero conoscermi così bene?

Mi vennero in mente diverse conversazioni avute negli ultimi giorni con persone differenti. Kagome mentre mi raccontava della sua gravidanza e della sua decisione di continuare a essere coraggiosa nonostante la paura che la consumava. Yuki che si assicurava che non fossi sola nel mio dolore, che lui vedeva nonostante il mio sforzo di nasconderlo. E ora Risako, che mi raccontava del suo passato e di come era arrivata a superarlo. Persino la signora Hitomi sembrava avere visto in me, dandomi i consigli di cui avevo bisogno.

Non sapevo come o perché, ma all'improvviso mi ritrovavo con delle persone buone nella mia vita, persone che mi capivano, che mi consigliavano, e osavo persino dire...che mi volevano bene. Dopo Sesshomaru e la vecchia Kaede, avevo pensato di non potermi fidare di nessuno per quanto riguardava i miei problemi o le mie insicurezze.

 _Ma è ora_ , pensai, _è ora che inizi a curarmi._

“Risako” dissi e rimasi sorpresa da quanto nitida suonò la mia voce, “Voglio raccontarti alcune cose”

Parlammo a lungo e lei rimase in silenzio mentre le raccontavo tutto. E dicendo tutto, intendevo davvero tutto. La mia infelicità nel mio vecchio villaggio, la mia storia con Sesshomaru da bambina, le mie morti, il mio amore per lui scoperto di recente, la nostra fallimentare esperienza sessuale, il suo rifiuto e persino il possibile bambino nel mio grembo.

Le raccontai tutto velocemente, come una storia che dovevo tirarmi fuori dallo stomaco, e ad ogni parola che usciva dalla mia bocca sentivo che diventava più facile respirare. E alla fine, Risako aveva ragione...il mio carico diventò più semplice da trasportare.

Poche ore dopo mi ritrovai da sola nella mia cabina, sul punto di addormentarmi. La febbre era leggermente aumentata, ma riuscivo ancora a pensare lucidamente e speravo di non essere colta nuovamente dagli incubi.

Stavo chiudendo gli occhi quando improvvisamente sentii un colpo sul legno all'esterno. Mi alzai con cautela e andai a far scorrere il telo che fungeva da porta. Dall'altro lato, i volti della signora Hitomi e Inuyasha mi scrutavano e repentinamente sentii un brivido lungo la schiena che mi lasciò ghiacciata.

Non sapevo cosa succedesse, ma qualcosa non andava.

“Che succede?” chiesi con voce nervosa.

“Dobbiamo parlare con te” rispose la signora Hitomi, con un volto così triste che mi lasciò perplessa.

“Riguardo a cosa?” chiesi sospettosamente, “va tutto bene? È per Kagome? O Yuki o Risako? C'è qualcuno che sta male?”

“Stanno tutti bene, Rin...riguarda te” disse gentilmente Inuyasha, “faresti meglio a sederti”

Ero un po' più sollevata dal fatto che nessuno dei miei amici fosse ferito, ma ero ancora a disagio per il modo in cui mi stavano parlando, e sapevo che mi avrebbero dato brutte notizie. Qualunque cosa mi avessero detto, non volevo che lo facessero fuori e con un potenziale pubblico, quindi mi feci da parte e li lasciai passare.


	21. Capitolo Ventuno

_Verrà il giorno in cui non potrai più tornare indietro e rimediare ai tuoi errori, e la tua unica compagnia sarà la tua solitudine..._

Non so perché la mia mente avesse deciso improvvisamente di ricordare quella frase in particolare, pronunciata non molto tempo prima da una persona della quale pensavo di potermi fidare. In quel momento avevo ignorato quelle parole perché non mi avevano spaventato abbastanza, non ci avevo affatto creduto, e mi era parso che sarebbero evaporate dalla mia memoria senza intaccarmi. Non seppi perché mi sorpresi di essermi sbagliata.

Se c'era una cosa che avevo imparato, era che la vita aveva un umorismo molto contorto. Perché altrimenti il destino si sarebbe allineato per dare ragione alla vecchia Kaede? Lei mi aveva tradito, mentito, aveva allontanato Sesshomaru da me e cercato di abbattere la mia speranza. Aveva cercato di farmi crollare, di farmi accettare il suo modo di vivere come perfetto e di farmi essere la brava ragazza che non ero mai stata potenzialmente. E la cosa peggiore, la dannata punta dell'iceberg...era che aveva fatto tutto con l'unico obiettivo di darmi una vita sicura e felice.

Il che non era giusto, per niente. Si poteva rimanere arrabbiati per sempre con qualcuno che ci aveva feriti, ma le cui intenzioni erano sempre state buone? Si poteva essere arrabbiati con qualcuno, ma allo stesso tempo voler sentire i suoi consigli?

Sembrava essere passata una vita da quella conversazione con la vecchia Kaede, ma riuscivo comunque a ricordarla quasi a memoria.

_Non è un cammino di rose quello che si percorre nella mano di un demone, soprattutto se sei umana..._ La vecchia Kaede aveva cercato di convincermi a sposare un bravo ragazzo, dare alla luce un paio di bambini e trovare la felicità in quel triste e semplice villaggio. Mi aveva detto di dimenticarmi di Sesshomaru, di smetterla di aspettarlo e di sognare ad occhi aperti un futuro che non sarebbe mai stato mio, che non mi avrebbe reso felice. Mi aveva detto che avrei sofferto perché gli esseri umani non erano fatti per amare i demoni, e loro non erano preparati ad amarci, semplicemente non sapevano come farlo. La vecchia Kaede mi aveva avvertito in molti modi, ma io ostinatamente non avevo capito la gravità delle sue parole.

Tornando al presente, mi ritrovavo a fare una passeggiata notturna per il villaggio, alla ricerca di una zona deserta e abbastanza buia per nascondermi da tutti. Ultimamente avevo poca voglia di vedere chicchessia.

_Sto diventando una persona abbastanza solitaria_ , pensai, e se avessi avuto l'energia, mi sarebbe importato.

Poiché non avevo sonno e non avevo nient'altro di importante da fare, iniziai a pensare ai miei presunti errori e mi dissi che ne avevo fatti molti, dopotutto gli umani tenevano a sbagliare, molte senza senza imparare niente. Non erano i piccoli errori quelli che volevo analizzare, ma quelli grandi, quelli che erano apparentemente irreversibili, e avrebbero finito per segnare il mio futuro da quel momento in avanti. Almeno quel poco che ne rimaneva.

Guardando indietro, mi rendevo conto che non mi pentivo di essere tornata al mio posto vicino a Sesshomaru quando era venuto a cercarmi. Avevo amato quei giorni al suo fianco. Anche se alcuni di essi erano venati di dolore e sfiducia, ero stata più felice di quanto non mi fossi sentita in molto tempo, e mi erano stati necessari per crescere.

Non rimpiangevo nemmeno di essermi innamorata di lui. Non credevo che i miei sentimenti fossero così semplici da poterli cambiare di mia propria volontà e con tanta facilità, e anche se avessi potuto...non lo avrei comunque fatto. Capivo che mi piaceva essere innamorata di lui. Sebbene il mio cuore soffrisse per la sua lontananza, o talvolta mi risultasse difficile dormire, e anche se vedere coppie innamorate feriva la mia anima, la mia risoluzione non cambiava mai. Nonostante il dolore di non averlo al mio fianco...mi piaceva pensare che ero capace di dare il mio cuore a qualcuno, ero contenta di pensare che ero in grado di amare fino a quel punto. E soprattutto, mi piaceva sapere che c'era qualcuno al mondo che amava quel demone apparentemente indifferente e freddo. Dopotutto, chiunque meritava amore, anche se alcune persone non riuscivano a riconoscerlo o comprenderlo.

No, non mi pentivo della mia storia con Sesshomaru, né di aver lasciato il mio vecchio villaggio per sempre, né di aver rifiutato le poche proposte di matrimonio. Non sapevo come sarebbe andata la mia vita se avessi preso decisioni diverse, probabilmente sarei stata una persona molto differente, ma sicuramente non avrei imparato la metà delle cose che sapevo in quel momento.

Mi rendevo conto che se avessi potuto cambiare il mio percorso, la maggior parte delle cose sarebbe rimasta uguale...ma non tutto. Sulle mie spalle portavo errori pesanti, che avrei voluto correggere, ma sapevo di non avere modo di farlo. Mi ero condannata.

Involontariamente, la mia mente tornò a circa 7 notti prima, e anche se cercai con tutte le mie forze di non ricordare quella terribile conversazione che aveva sconvolto il mio futuro, non potei fare a meno di immergermi in quella memoria. Ci annegai dentro senza rendermene conto.

_“Mi dispiace tanto, Rin” disse la signora Hitomi, e anche se potevo vedere che cercava di trattenere le lacrime, i suoi occhi erano lucidi e sul punto di traboccare, “Mi dispiace tanto di essermi sbagliata”_

_Mi sentii impallidire e le mie gambe furono così instabili che quasi caddi a terra. Fu Inuyasha a tenermi per il braccio e ad aiutarmi a mettermi a sedere. Cercò di insistere perché bevessi dell'acqua, ma ero troppo turbata per ascoltarlo._

_“Cosa succede?” chiesi, il mio tono di voce raggiunse livelli di panico, “Di cosa stai parlando? Chi sta male?”_

_“Ascolta, Rin” disse allora Inuyasha, sviando la mia attenzione su di lui, “ho bisogno che ti calmi e mi ascolti”_

_Calmarmi? Stavo per perdere la pazienza e lui mi chiedeva di calmarmi? Mi sentivo sul punto di esplodere, piangere o urlare, non lo sapevo, ma sicuramente sarei scoppiata._

_“Ho bisogno di sapere” dissi, afferrandolo per il suo hakama con tanta forza che le mie nocche diventarono bianche, “sta bene...il mio bambino?_

_Il viso di Inuyasha parlò meglio di qualsiasi parola pronunciata ad alta voce: un misto di dolore, tristezza e rabbia, fu troppo chiaro per non comprendere all'istante. La verità cadde come acqua gelata sulla mia testa e sentii il sudore freddo scorrermi lungo la schiena. Non volli affrontarlo inizialmente, ma lo sguardo cupo di Inuyasha non mi permetteva di scappare, e non c'era modo di negare ciò che risultava evidente._

_Sentii che perdevo quel poco di aria che avevo nei polmoni e caddi in avanti, tenendomi lo stomaco con entrambe le mani, come se in quel modo potessi tenere al sicuro la creatura che non avevo nemmeno mai sentito dentro di me, ma in qualche modo ero riuscita a ferire._

_Non gli avevo dato un nome, non l'avevo immaginato come un futuro uomo o donna, non avevo pensato a quali tratti di Sesshomaru o miei avrebbe condiviso, o a quali abilità avrebbe potuto possedere una volta cresciuto. Non avevo nemmeno iniziato ad amarlo adeguatamente...e improvvisamente non era più con me. Non sapevo come sentirmi, se devastata dall'opportunità perduta di formare una famiglia e mantenere un legame con Sesshomaru...o in un certo senso sollevata dal fatto di non aver messo al mondo una creatura che non avrei mai potuto crescere appropriatamente. Ma una cosa era chiara: c'era tanto senso di colpa in me...che oscurava tutto il resto, e mi sentivo intorpidita dal vuoto._

_“Come ho fatto?” chiesi, più a me stessa che alle persone intorno a me, ma loro ascoltarono comunque, “come ho potuto farlo? Ho provato a stare attenta...a prendermi cura di noi, di noi due, l'ho fatto, davvero, com'è possibile...?”_

_“Rin” mi chiamò nuovamente Inuyasha, e lo sentii sollevarmi delicatamente il capo per guardarlo in faccia, “ascoltami, non hai perso nessuno”_

_I suoi occhi gialli, i capelli bianchi e gli artigli mi ricordavano troppo vividamente Sesshomaru, e per un momento mi sentii persa, quasi credendo che lui fosse lì con me, a confortarmi. Ma solo per un istante, l'illusione evaporò nel nulla. Solo allora il mio cervello fu in grado di elaborare le sue parole e lo fissai sbalordita._

_Quello che Inuyasha mi stava dicendo era possibile? Probabilmente il bambino stava bene? Ma allora perché il suo sguardo era pieno di dolore?_

_“Non hai perso nessuno” mi disse Inuyasha lentamente e con una tristezza pari alla mia, “perché non c'è mai stato nessuno dentro di te che potessi perdere”_

Tornai al presente e mi sentii mentalmente svuotata come quella notte. Era stato doloroso pensare, anche solo per un secondo o due, di aver perso il bambino. Mio figlio. Chiunque fosse diventato in futuro, e a prescindere di quanto fossi stata impreparata ad affrontare quella sfida, avrei comunque cercato di crescerlo e amarlo, perché era mio e di Sesshomaru. Credere di averlo perso nel mio ventre, di non essere riuscito a proteggerlo, alla fine mi avrebbe gettato in un vuoto emotivo e sapevo che non sarei più uscita dalla mia depressione. Non avrei mai trovato la forza.

Ma scoprire che non ero mai stata incinta...era stato come ricevere un pugno nello stomaco, o parecchi in realtà, con abbastanza forza per lasciarmi senza aria nei polmoni. Un colpo brutale, ma sufficiente per tirarmi fuori dal pozzo e lasciarmi connessa alla vita, anche se da quel momento in poi sarebbe stata molto triste.

Ero insensibile, ancora sette giorni dopo aver scoperto che ero da sola nel mio corpo e che non ci sarebbero stati bambini nel mio futuro, ero ancora intorpidita, ma questa volta senza senso di colpa. Questa volta c'era solo il rammarico, per non aver vissuto altre avventure, per non essermi fatta più amici, per non aver approfittato maggiormente del mio tempo con Sesshomaru. Diamine, anche per non avere alcun figlio. Rammarico per la vita che dovevo ancora vivere, che aveva il potenziale di essere impressionante. Tuttavia, non sarei più stata in grado di fare nessuna di quelle cose, perché il mio tempo era scaduto.

Stavo morendo.

Era quello il messaggio criptico che Inuyasha mi aveva passato quella notte. Quello era stato l'errore della signora Hitomi, per il quale si era sentita abbastanza in colpa da piangere davanti a me. Aveva interpretato male i miei sintomi pensando fossi incinta, quando in realtà...ero contaminata.

All'inizio non ci avevo creduto, perché sembrava estremamente assurdo alle mie orecchie, non proprio una bugia, ma un'enorme esagerazione. Sembrava una scena lontana, come se appartenesse a qualcun altro, e onestamente, quando si pensava che certe cose potessero accadere a noi? Sembrava sempre che accadessero 'agli altri'.

Conoscevo da molto tempo le leggi della vita e sapevo che tutti noi ad un certo punto raggiungevamo la nostra ora, dopotutto nessuno era immortale. Ma non conoscere la data esatta della nostra morte credevo fosse il motivo principale per cui potevamo vivere le nostre vite così pienamente, perché non sapevamo quale giorno, quale minuto o quale secondo poteva essere l'ultimo. Non sapere era spaventoso, ma non così tanto come sapere.

Pensare che il mio momento fosse così vicino da poter quasi contare le settimane, o anche i giorni che mancavano alla mia fine, era qualcosa di completamente diverso e per il quale non ero preparata.

Mi alzai e iniziai a camminare, cercando sassi nell'oscurità. Sapevo che era un atto inutile, ma volevo muovermi, anche se in minima parte e per un motivo stupido, per sapere che ancora non ero morta, che la mia vita era ancora mia. Sarei scappata al confine del mondo se mi fosse stato di aiuto, però da quel problema non potevo fuggire come avrei fatto di solito, perché il problema era dentro di me.

_Veleno_ , mi aveva detto Inuyasha. Apparentemente puzzavo di veleno demoniaco, nel profondo delle mie vene. Lungi dall'uccidermi, tuttavia, la sostanza era abbastanza potente da avviare un processo di trasformazione dall'interno del mio corpo. Una trasformazione demoniaca.

Non sapevo molto della formazione di demoni o ibridi, ma sapevo che c'erano casi in cui un essere umano in contatto con un individuo particolarmente potente poteva diventare un mezzo-demone, come nel caso di Naraku.

Apparentemente avrei potuto trasformarmi in un demone negli ultimi due mesi. Come un animale che muta, mi sarei trasformata con un corpo migliore, più veloce, più letale e più forte. Sarei diventata una mezzo-demone e mi sarei lasciata alle spalle la mia debolezza umana per sempre, la mia vita si sarebbe allungata di una quantità indefinita di anni e non sarei mai più stata sull'orlo della morte.

Ma non era quello il caso. Assolutamente.

Per quanto il cambiamento esistesse dentro di me e cercava costantemente di manifestarsi, il mio corpo non lo accettava. Il rifiuto del veleno mi aveva causato i diversi disturbi con cui ero stata costretta a convivere negli ultimi due mesi, i quali mi avrebbero indebolito fino a quando non fosse rimasta una sola goccia di energia nel mio sistema. Le nausee, l'allergia che ancora si diffondeva sulla mia pelle, l'estrema stanchezza e persino la mancanza delle mestruazioni, erano stati chiari segni di gravidanza per quanto ne sapevo io, ma in realtà erano segni che il mio sistema stava cedendo. Il mio corpo stava cercando di guarirsi, ma nel frattempo si stava distruggendo, parte per parte.

_“Mi dispiace, Rin, mi dispiace davvero” si scusò Inuyasha._

_“Perché chiedi scusa?” domandai, “non hai fatto niente”_

_Lui strinse i pugni e la sua bocca si contorse per la frustrazione._

_“Avrei potuto impedirlo” spiegò, furioso con se stesso, “se fossi stato più attento al tuo odore...ma l'essenza di Sesshomaru era così forte in te, così...territoriale, che inconsciamente mi sono allontanato, e non sono riuscito ad avvertire il cambiamento nel tuo corpo._

Tutta l'ironia della questione mi faceva un po' ridere, davvero. Sesshomaru mi aveva lasciato il suo marchio per, presumibilmente, proteggermi da altri demoni, ma si era dimostrato totalmente inefficace contro un attacco così piccolo e invisibile all'interno del mio stesso corpo. Avere il suo marchio su di me significava essere coperta alla testa ai piedi con la sua presenza, e gli altri uomini si allontanavano da me quasi senza rendersene conto. Ma allo stesso tempo, il suo odore era apparentemente così potente da coprire tutto il resto, e così il veleno era passato inosservato per molto tempo. Se non avessi avuto il marchio, forse, e solo forse, avrei potuto avere più tempo per trovare una cura.

Naturalmente nessuno mi aveva detto che era troppo tardi. Almeno non ancora. Ma lo sapevo, perché lo vedevo nei loro sguardi terrorizzati quando pensavano che fossi disattenta, o nelle loro voci che sussurravano piene di paura quando pensavano che io dormissi.

_Non so se possiamo fare qualcosa..._

E, peggio di tutto, il grande scherzo cosmico nel contorto senso dell'umorismo della vita...era che avevo provocato tutto io.

Cercando di tracciare nella mia testa un possibile scenario, in cui avevo potuto ingerire inconsciamente sangue di demone (perché non era una cosa che facevo molto spesso), mi venne in mente una notte molto particolare e un evento che quasi avevo cancellato dalla mia memoria. La risposta fu allora chiara come l'acqua.

Mi ricordai la notte in cui avevo vagato nuda per la foresta alla ricerca di Sesshomaru, cercando di sedurlo per fare l'amore con me, e come due demoni mi avevano trovata per primi. Ero stata catturata da vari demoni nella mia vita, probabilmente per quel motivo avevo finito per dimenticare l'attacco di quella notte particolare. Anche gli eventi accaduti in seguito, come il primo marchio di Sesshomaru sul mio collo, mi avevano fatto dimenticare. Ma in quel momento, sforzandomi di ricordare, rimembrai il momento in cui il demone mi aveva la mano sulla bocca e di come io lo avevo morso con forza per cercare di liberarmi. Con disgusto e orrore, capii cos'avrebbe dovuto essere ovvio fin dall'inizio: avevo accidentalmente ingerito il suo sangue, di mia spontanea volontà. 

_Mi sono fatta tutto questo da sola._

All'improvviso mi infuriai per la mia stessa stupidità e per quel demone che, sebbene non fosse più vivo, era riuscito a trascinarmi nella tomba con lui. Non era giusto! Un dannato e stupido errore da parte mia, e ora ero condannata a una vita breve e patetica. Dannazione, non era giusto!

Presi diverse pietre che trovai per terra e ne gettai una con tutte le mie forze nel lago davanti a me. Le lanciai una per una e, mentre scomparivano sotto la superficie, mi sentivo frustrata e affrettavo i miei gesti. Con furia lanciai tutte le pietre che riuscii a trovare, finché non ne rimase nessuna nelle mie mani e la spalla mi faceva male per lo sforzo.

Le mie ginocchia cedettero, caddi a terra e mi chiesi se sarei riuscita ad addormentarmi, o se avrei continuato a vedere l'immagine del bambino nei miei sogni. Per quanto il mio lato razionale sapesse che non c'era pericolo di fare del male a nessun bambino, mi ritrovai comunque spaventata quando arrivava il momento in cui scompariva tra le mie dita.

_Che stupida che sono,_ mi dissi, eliminando una lacrima solitaria che aveva cominciato a scivolare lungo la mia guancia, _non posso fargli male perché non esiste._

“Rin” sentii una voce chiamarmi alle spalle, “stai bene?”

Non avevo bisogno di guardarmi indietro per sapere chi fosse, la sua voce dolce e preoccupata era un'informazione sufficiente.

“Sì, sto bene” risposi a Yuki. “Non riuscivo a dormire, tutto qui”

Mi voltai a guardarlo e a rivolgerli un sorriso, anche se molto piccolo ed estremamente falso. Vidi nei suoi occhi che non credeva a una parola, ma comunque non insistette né rivelò la mia bugia, e mi resi conto che mi piaceva quella sua caratteristica. Sembrava che Yuki sapesse sempre quando avevo bisogno di parlare o quando preferivo il silenzio.

Dal canto mio, e da quel momento in avanti, avrei preferito il silenzio, perché non c'era modo di spiegare a qualcuno il mio stato d'animo, o il fatto che non avevo molto tempo da vivere. Sapevo che non era molto giusto da parte mia tenere all'oscuro le persone che mi amavano, ma a volte non riuscivo a trovare il coraggio di dirlo a me stesso, figuriamoci se potevo immaginare di farlo con qualcun altro.

Inoltre, Yuki non era qualcuno a cui potevo confessare a cuore leggero una tale notizia. Mi aveva dichiarato i suoi sentimenti pochi giorni prima, aveva aperto il suo cuore...non potevo romperlo in quel modo. Non gli avevo nemmeno dato una risposta adeguata, e anche se il nostro incontro avrebbe dovuto essere imbarazzante dopo la sua confessione, non c'era abbastanza spazio dentro di me per sentirmi a disagio in sua presenza. C'era solo intorpidimento e quella sensazione si diffondeva in ogni angolo del mio essere.

Sapevo che prima o poi avrei dovuto dirglielo, ma non avevo idea di come farlo e non ero ancora pronta. 

Yuki si avvicinò a me e si sedette al mio fianco sul bordo dell'acqua. Io mi sistemai e feci una smorfia quando notai le mie mani piene di terra, provai a pulirle discretamente sul mio yukata per apparire un po' più presentabile.

“È bello di notte quando è così tranquillo” disse all'improvviso e notai come il suo sguardo fosse fisso sul lago di fronte a noi, “di giorno c'è sempre gente che corre da una parte all'altra, come se non avesse il tempo di fermarsi un minuto. Di notte si può davvero percepire questa calma”

Portai lo sguardo nella stessa direzione del suo e fissai la superficie dell'acqua, così calma e immobile. Non c'era quasi nessun suono intorno a noi, non di persone che parlavano, non di risate, né di lavori, ma suoni della natura, che molte volte erano così nascosti che quasi li dimenticavamo.

Capii che Yuki aveva ragione, che quella notte si poteva respirare la calma nell'aria ed era ciò di cui avevo bisogno per rasserenare il tumulto dentro di me. Chiusi gli occhi e fece un respiro profondo, trattenendo l'aria nei polmoni per un po' ed espirando lentamente.

“Capisco quello che dici” rispose, “è molto tranquillo”

“E il clima è gradevole, anche questo aiuta”

Sorrisi leggermente perché mi risultava divertente metterci a parlare di qualcosa di poco importante come il tempo, ma allo stesso tempo era rilassante. Sembrava che ultimamente parlassi solo con Inuyasha e la signora Hitomi, e i nostri argomenti di conversazione riguardavano sempre questioni tristi, come la morte...più specificamente la mia. Entrambi si mostravano positivi quando mi parlavano e cercavano di tirarmi su il morale facendomi sapere che stavano facendo del loro meglio per trovare una cura per me. Ma io avevo un punto di vista più realistico, o forse pessimista, a quel punto non lo sapevo. L'unica cosa che mi era chiara era che ero già stufa di quell'argomento e apprezzavo sentire qualcosa di diverso.

Per un momento Yuki mi parlò di cose sciocche e senza senso, niente di molto interessante, ma abbastanza noiose da farmi dimenticare i miei problemi per un po', e lo ringraziai dal profondo del cuore.

“Come facevi a sapere che era esattamente quello che avevo bisogno di ascoltare?” chiesi per curiosità.

“Non te l'ho già detto una volta?”

Yuki mi prese la mano e io lo guardai negli occhi. All'improvviso l'intensità del suo sguardo si impadronì di me e il mio rispetto per lui crebbe a un livello che non mi sarei mai aspettata.

“Vedo il tuo dolore, Rin, anche se cerchi di nasconderlo”

Beh, me l'aveva detto, no? Che era disposto a condividere il peso che avevo sulle spalle, qualunque esso fosse. Ero tentata di farlo, anche solo per un secondo, per permettere a qualcuno diverso da me di sentire come mi sentivo in quel momento.

Ricordai la storia che Risako mi aveva raccontato pochi giorni prima, il suo triste racconto sugli abusi subiti da bambini, e come la volontà di alzarsi ogni giorno e continuare con la sua vita giungeva grazie all'aiuto di suo marito, il suo pilastro. Mi chiedevo se Yuki potesse mai diventare un pilastro per sostenermi. Potevo confidargli la mia tristezza, sperando di essere confortata? La vocina che tutti noi abbiamo e che ci sussurra all'orecchio di fare cose cattive mi diceva di arrendermi e lasciare che Yuki portasse il peso che desiderava.

_Ad ogni modo_ , pareva dirmi, _lui ti ama e sarebbe felice di sacrificarsi. Con il tempo potrai imparare ad amarlo anche tu...e se quel giorno non arriverà mai, potrai sempre fingere._

Ma non era giusto. Non potevo condannare Yuki in quel modo.

Non aveva dato il suo cuore a un demone che non lo avrebbe mai restituito, non aveva avuto un rapporto intimo quasi causando una gravidanza, non si era messo in pericolo da solo riempiendosi il corpo di veleno. Non aveva fatto niente di male, non aveva motivo di assumersi le mie responsabilità come proprie. 

_Comunque non potrai sopportare questo dolore, Yuki_ , pensai.

“Lo so” dissi, cercando di sorridere minimamente, “a volte vedi troppo per il tuo stesso bene”

“Non abbastanza, a quanto pare, se non capisco il motivo della tristezza nei tuoi occhi”

Ci furono un paio di secondi in cui non osai nemmeno respirare. Sentivo di essere in un fiume, attaccata a una roccia, ma con l'acqua intorno a me che faceva una pressione atroce e le mie dita sul punto di mollare completamente. Non volevo sapere cosa sarebbe potuto succedere se mi fossi lasciata andare, dove la pressione dell'acqua mi avrebbe portato.

_Nel vuoto, probabilmente_ , mi dissi e non era un posto che volevo diventasse familiare per me.

Appoggiai la testa sulla spalla di Yuki, in parte perché volevo nascondere il mio viso al suo sguardo vigile, e in parte perché il contatto con un'altra persona era piacevole. Mi sentivo più calma di quanto non fossi stata giorni prima.

Lui mi circondò un braccio e mi tirò un po' più vicino a sé. Poi mi venne in mente che Yuki era innocente e dolce, ed era innamorato di me, quindi un gesto tanto piccolo come posare la mia testa sulla sua spalla poteva far fraintendere le mie intenzioni nei suoi confronti, e non potevo lasciare che accadesse. Per quanto fossi esausta e riluttante ad avere quella conversazione, avevo bisogno di chiarire le cose.

“Yuki” dissi a bassa voce, “ho una cosa da dirti”

“Non preoccuparti” rispose subito, “non devi chiarire nulla, so che non è un momento romantico e non ti chiedo niente, cerco solo di aiutarti”

Il cuore affondò dolorosamente nel mio petto e mi chiesi come diavolo fossi riuscita a trovare un amico così leale. Potevo tacere e godermi il momento, ma qualcosa dentro di me non vedeva l'ora di uscire e mi ritrovai ad aprire la bocca prima di sapere cos'avrebbe detto:

“Mi dispiace”

“Non devi scusarti...”

“Sì, devo farlo” lo interruppi, e addolcii la mia voce quando notai il mio tono secco, “Mi dispiace, perché vorrei essere la ragazza che può ricambiarti, che merita di ricambiarti e capace di restare al tuo fianco...ma non lo sono, Yuki, e mi dispiace così tanto che nemmeno puoi immaginarlo. So che non mi renderesti triste e proveresti a rendermi la donna più felice, e vorrei volerti accettare, ma sono così...stupida, le mie decisioni sono dannatamente stupide”

La verità delle mie parole mi travolse e sentii una scarica di adrenalina nelle vene mentre parlavo. Cosa diavolo stavo facendo, aspettando un uomo che non mi ricambiava...quando ce n'era uno lì, disposto ad amarmi nonostante tutti i miei difetti? Cosa stavo facendo, girando in tondo, come se il demone che aveva preso il mio cuore potesse tornare per restituirmelo? La mia testa era così stupida da non riconoscere qualcosa di buono proprio quando era davanti alla mia faccia?! Avrei atteso il fantasma di Sesshomaru fino alla fine dei miei giorni?

“Non ha senso” continuai, incapace di stare zitta e alzandomi, iniziando a camminare, “non ha davvero senso che i nostri cuori sembrino dirigersi solo alla persona che ci ferisce. Perché è esattamente questo che ti sto facendo, giusto? Ti ferisco facendoti sapere che non ricambio i tuoi sentimenti, e mi dispiace...mi dispiace così tanto, Yuki, perché non meriti un cuore spezzato. So cosa si prova...perché lui ha fatto lo stesso con me”

In un altro tempo, in un'altra vita, in un'altra me, avrei accettato il ragazzo di fronte a me, perché quali ragioni avrei avuto per non farlo? Se fossi stata in salute e libera di amare, avrei detto di sì, sarei stata sua per sempre. Ma quella non ero io, e quella non era la mia vita. Il mio futuro in quel momento era breve e miserabile e Yuki non meritava pochi mesi con una moglie triste e malata. Si meritava molto di più e mi dispiaceva che non ci fosse un'altra me, una migliore e più appropriata per Yuki.

“Quando dici 'lui', di chi stai parlando esattamente?” chiese allora Yuki.

Feci un respiro profondo e mi resi conto che non volevo pronunciare il suo nome, non ad alta voce, perché all'improvviso sarebbe diventato troppo reale e mi sarei sentita ancora più patetica di quanto non fossi. Ma pensavo che almeno a Yuki dovevo il nome della persona per la quale non potevo sceglierlo.

“Sesshomaru” dissi, e pronunciarlo provocò un mix di sollievo e dolore nel mio corpo, “il demone di cui sono innamorata”

Ci furono alcuni momenti di silenzio, in cui non riuscii a identificare l'espressione sul viso di Yuki. Sembrava sorpreso, ma non potevo esattamente dire se ci fosse disillusione, delusione o rabbia nei suoi occhi, non riuscivo a identificare davvero nulla. Una parte di me poteva immaginare i suoi commenti successivi, provocatori od offensivi nei miei confronti per essere stata così sciocca da provare affetto per un demone. Forse un po' irreali, ma dopotutto ero abituata a quelle reazioni.

“Sono innamorata di un demone” ripetei e capii che il mio tono era molto più acuto di quanto volessi, “pensi che sia stupido da parte mia o una cosa simile? Mi vedi diversa ora che lo sai? Dai, dimmi cosa pensi”

Non volevo parlare in modo tanto secco a Yuki, tantomeno incoraggiarlo a rispondere con la stessa intensità, ma allo stesso tempo era difficile per me non mettermi sulla difensiva. Dopo così tanti anni in cui avevo sentito insulti nei miei confronti per il mio apprezzamento per Sesshomaru, era un po' difficile per me ammettere i miei sentimenti ad alta voce senza aspettarmi le stesse reazioni.

Per questo mi sorpresi tanto per le sue parole seguenti:

“Credi che ti rispetti di meno o che smetta di amarti per quello che mi hai appena confessato?”

“Io...” balbettai senza sapere cosa dire, “pensavo che tu...”

“Non so esattamente come ti aspettavi che reagissi, Rin” spiegò, alzandosi e avvicinandosi a me, “ma mi conosci davvero così poco da credere che ti avrei preso in giro o mi sarei arrabbiato?”

Mi guardò così intensamente che quasi distolsi lo sguardo per l'imbarazzo. Aveva ragione, naturalmente, lo avevo accusato senza fondamento, e mi chiesi da quando ero diventata una persona così diffidente.

“Sei innamorata di qualcun altro” mi disse e il suo tono di voce era triste ma comunque dolce, “beh, non posso dirti che non fa male...ma che si tratti di un demone o un umano, o qualsiasi altra cosa, non è importante per me. Con chi decidi di vivere la tua vita dipende da te, e immagino che se ti rende felice...questo è tutto ciò che conta”

Ebbi l'improvviso pensiero di dover abbracciare Yuki, in quel preciso momento, e con molta forza. Non sopportai la sensazione e lo feci, mi buttai su di lui finché non barcollò e quasi cadde a terra. Gli avvolsi le braccia intorno come se non avessi abbracciato nessuno per molto tempo, e fu davvero bello, bello come una boccata d'aria fresca dopo essere rimasta sott'acqua a lungo.

Yuki esitò per un momento, ma poi ricambiò l'abbraccio e fece scorrere la sua mano tra i miei capelli in modo rassicurante. Chiusi gli occhi e mi concessi un minuto di quella calma di cui avevo bisogno.

“Sei decisamente troppo buono per me” dissi, “fai un favore a te stesso e trovati qualcuno migliore”

Le mie parole avevano più peso di quanto lui immaginasse, ma non glielo feci sapere. Il mio futuro era tristemente prevedibile e il mio ultimo desiderio non era quello di trascinarlo su un sentiero che lo avrebbe solo ferito. Non ero ancora sicura di cosa lo avesse spinto ad amarmi, ma prima si fosse dimenticato di me...meglio sarebbe stato per lui.

Di tutte le proposte di matrimonio che avevo ricevuto in passato, quella era stata senza dubbio la più difficile da rifiutare, perché era l'unica che credevo mi avrebbe reso davvero felice.

“E anche tu, trova qualcuno migliore” rispose, “un uomo che non c'è non ti merita, Rin”

Sorrisi con una certa tristezza e feci per rispondergli, quando all'improvviso scoppiò una bufera di neve che ci avvolse in maniera soprannaturale. La temperatura che poco prima era stata piacevole, scese di parecchi gradi e gelò i nostri respiri nell'aria. Confusi, ci guardammo intorno e notammo che la bufera di neve sembrava sorgere esclusivamente nell'area in cui ci trovavamo, come se stesse cercando di attaccarci.

Mi separai da Yuki e mi avvolsi nel mio yukata per proteggermi dal freddo.

“Penso che dovremmo tornare indietro” annunciò.

Annuii e mi voltai per iniziare il nostro tragitto di ritorno, che mi avrebbe portato direttamente alla mia cabina...e tuttavia non ci riuscii.

Ai margini della foresta, in un gruppo di alberi alti e folti, notai una figura in apparenza umana che si muoveva tra le foglie e attirò la mia attenzione come un punto luminoso nell'oscurità. Non mi era chiaro se quella persona si stesse allontanando o avvicinando a noi ed essendo notte non vedevo abbastanza bene per distinguere i suoi tratti fisici, ma non avevo dubbi che qualcuno si stesse nascondendo lì.

Ero sul punto di ignorare quella persona, chiunque fosse a nascondersi nell'ombra, ma qualcosa nel modo in cui si muoveva era strano, persino familiare, e la mia curiosità fu stuzzicata. Interruppi ogni movimento e fissai quel punto nell'oscurità.

“Rin” fece Yuki, notando che non camminavo, “che succede?”

Non risposi e mi accigliai. Era troppo tardi perché ci fosse molta gente in giro, gli abitanti del villaggio andavano a dormire presto e non vagavano al buio. Quindi forse era uno straniero e non poteva permettersi di entrare nel villaggio senza che nessuno lo sapesse.

Feci qualche passo in quella direzione, sia per far sapere allo sconosciuto che era stato avvistato, sia per guardare più da vicino. Mi sembrava di notare la forma di un corpo maschile alto e snello, la curva dei capelli lunghi e lisci...e gli occhi dorati come quelli di un animale.

Il respiro mi si bloccò nei polmoni e l'adrenalina mi scorse nelle vene, accelerando all'infinito. Prima di rendermi conto di cosa stavo facendo, mi ritrovai a correre in campo aperto, cercando di raggiungerlo. Sentii la voce di Yuki dietro di me chiamarmi più e più volte e mi sembrò che mi stesse seguendo, ma non mi voltai per controllare. Ero persa in quella situazione e la mia testa aveva un solo pensiero che non mi lasciava andare:

_Devo sapere se è lui..._

Mi dissi che mi stavo comportando da sciocca, che non c'era possibilità che Sesshomaru fosse tornato al mio villaggio, che non c'era alcuna chance che fosse lì quella notte. Dopo avermi informato che non ci saremmo mai più visti, improvvisamente tornava quando ero praticamente sul letto di morte? Era una coincidenza troppo grande, il colpo di scena di cui aveva bisogno la mia fiaba, e il mio finale, se non perfetto...almeno infinitamente più dolce.

Vederlo ancora una volta sarebbe stato uno dei miei più grandi desideri, ma mi dissi di non desiderare troppo, di non avere grandi speranze perché alla fine mi avrebbero solo distrutto ancora di più. Me lo ripetei fino a stancarmi e indurii il cuore di fronte a quella possibilità.

“Rin”

Mi fermai bruscamente a quella voce, così autorevole, così mascolina e così indifferente...ma l'unica che volevo davvero sentire.

Senza dire niente, mi voltai lentamente...e feci volare via la logica. Fiaba, lieto fine o coincidenza, lui era lì, ora, con me.


	22. Capitolo Ventidue

Rispetto alla mia prima morte, potevo dire che la seconda era stata semplice. Non c'era stato dolore né paura come quando i lupi mi avevano circondata lentamente, attaccando senza pietà. Non avevo avuto ghiaccio nelle vene, né muscoli contratti mentre aspettavo l'inevitabile. Nel mio secondo incontro con la morte non mi ero resa quasi conto di cosa stesse succedendo, quindi non c'era stato tempo per farmi prendere dal panico, piangere o implorare. Me n'ero andata, come se mi fossi addormentata dopo una giornata particolarmente faticosa, e finalmente avevo la possibilità di riposare.

Gli esseri umani tendevano a pensare alla morte come a qualcosa di definitivo. Anche coloro che credevano che ci fosse una vita nell'aldilà, pensavano che fosse un tipo di vita eccezionalmente diversa e che non ci fosse un vero contatto con il mondo dei vivi. Pensavamo alla morte come a una porta che si chiude a che non può mai più essere riaperta. Seguendo le leggi naturali della vita, avrei dovuto varcare quella porta e lasciarla sbattere dietro di me, e vivere nell'aldilà, qualunque cosa fosse accaduta.

Ma contro ogni logica e previsione...ero tornata, entrambe le volte.

Ero tornata senza averlo chiesto né fatto alcuno sforzo, ma invece mi ero lasciata trasportare dalle decisioni e dalle azioni di un'altra persona più potente di me e lui, per qualche motivo, voleva che io fossi viva. In nessuna delle due volte avevo avuto una vera conoscenza o un modo per controllare quello che mi era successo, e conservavo solo un vago ricordo di quell'esperienza travolgente; l'improvvisa sensazione di essere catapultata di nuovo del mio corpo, in maniera un po' brutale e intensa, che non mi aveva fatto esattamente male, ma non potevo nemmeno dire che fosse stato piacevole.

Mi era stato detto che avere l'opportunità di risorgere era una delle esperienze più rare che potessero esistere al mondo, un miracolo che demoni e umani desideravano essere in grado di gestire a proprio piacimento...ma era un'arte estremamente difficile da realizzare, per non parlare di maneggiarla. Mi era stato detto che ero nata con molta fortuna, per avere un protettore in grado di riportarmi in vita non una ma due volte, e che avrei dovuto esserne eternamente grata. Mi era stato detto che ero invincibile e che la morte non poteva toccarmi.

Chiunque sarebbe rimasto estasiato in una situazione come la mia, giusto? E immaginavo di esserlo, in una certa misura, ma in realtà più che 'estasiata', alla tenera età di 8 anni ricordo di essermi sentita particolarmente confusa. Perché tra tutte le persone sulla terra, ero io ad avere il diritto di tornare? C'era un dio che mescolava le carte del destino e aveva deciso che valeva la pena che io venissi salvata? O semplicemente, non ero abbastanza brava per riuscire a morire?

Era stato un periodo un po' confuso e triste, in cui mi ero sentita come un'estranea nel mio corpo, e la mia stessa pelle mi risultava scomoda. Mi era parso di essere bloccata all'interno di un vaso mal assemblato, troppo piccolo per me, e che dovevo scartarmi di dosso per respirare più facilmente.

Non aveva senso, ovviamente, perché quello era il corpo con cui ero nata, e in entrambe le occasioni non avevo trascorso più di un paio di minuti fuori da esso. Lo stesso corpo che aveva continuato a crescere al mio stesso ritmo, e sapevo che un giorno sarebbe scomparso nella cenere. Si trattava di un normale ciclo umano, con il quale ero stata benedetta per il resto dei miei giorni.

Ma per quanto me lo fossi ripetuta innumerevoli volte, l'inquietudine non era scomparsa dalla mia mente, e avevo cominciato a pensare che forse il mio posto nel mondo non esisteva più, che l'avevo perso dopo la mia morte. La cosa peggiore, tuttavia, era non avere nessuno con cui condividere i miei sentimenti contrastanti, il che mi aveva fatto sentire un po' sola anche in compagnia della mia nuova famiglia di demoni.

Non l'avevo mai detto a Sesshomaru, ma una parte di me aveva desiderato morire. Non per scarso apprezzamento per la vita, o di una grande depressione, né niente del genere. Ero felice di aver l'opportunità di tornare, ma molto in profondità nel mio corpo, nel luogo in cui si trovava la mia anima...avevo sentito una spinta che voleva trascinarmi nelle viscere del mondo. Solo io lo sentivo, ma la morte mi chiamava personalmente, per riportare la mia anima nel luogo a cui apparteneva: dall'altra parte della porta, nel regno dei morti.

A quell'epoca avevo capito che stavo conducendo una vita presa in prestito, perché per quanto io volessi vivere, lo strattone sulla mia anima mi faceva pensare diversamente, e mi faceva capire che la mia vita era finita, e quello era tempo rubato. Per un periodo avevo anche preso in considerazione di lasciarmi trascinare dalla spinta, e dirigermi definitivamente presso il mio luogo di eterno riposo, dove non ci sarebbero più stati dubbi. Immaginavo che avrei finito per farlo...ma non volevo allontanarmi da Sesshomaru.

A 8 anni, avevo deciso di vivere per me stessa. Avevo pensato che il demone che era entrato negli inferi per salvarmi la vita meritasse di più che vedermi morire una terza volta, e definitivamente. Avevo voluto ricambiare il favore di avermi salvata rallegrando i suoi giorni e vivendo avventure con lui. Avrei voluto essere protetto finché non fosse arrivata la mia ultima ora.

Con la mia risoluzione, i miei giorni tristi erano terminati, e quello strattone alla mia anima era scomparso come se qualcuno avesse tagliato una corda con un coltello affilato. Avevo smesso di sentirlo e avevo completamente dimenticato che fosse mai esistito. Per molto tempo non avevo sentito di nuovo il bisogno di morire, e avevo cominciato a pensare al mio tempo sulla terra come un dono piuttosto che come un furto, e così sfruttarlo al meglio...

Almeno fino a quando non avevo scoperto il veleno che scorreva nelle mie vene.

Ora, 10 anni dopo, ricordavo di nuovo quello strattone dentro di me, che non aveva nulla a che fare con la fisicità ma era pienamente spirituale. Potevo sentirlo scavare di nuovo nella mia anima, come se avesse trovato una vecchia ferita e vi si fosse sistemato, minacciando di riaprirla con uno strappo brutale. Proprio lì, di fronte a Sesshomaru, provavo tante cose, gioia di vederlo ancora una volta, tristezza per come erano finite le cose tra noi, ma soprattutto il richiamo della morte...e sentivo che era mio dovere rispondere.

“Sai?” dissi, “per la prima volta posso dire che i momenti che scegli per riapparire nella mia vita sono molto brutti”

Risuonai un po' più secca di quanto mi fossi aspettata, ma lui non mutò al mio commento, mi guardò in quel modo così suo, non rivelando alcun sentimento sul suo viso.

“Non sono il benvenuto?” chiese e la sua voce suonò particolarmente monotona nelle mie orecchie.

“Sei sempre il benvenuto”

_Come se potesse essere altrimenti_ , pensai.

Erano passati circa due mesi da quando avevamo tagliato i ponti, ma mi rendevo conto che la mia mente ricordava perfettamente ogni dettaglio di lui, come fosse impresso nella mia memoria. Gli angoli aggraziati del suo viso, l'oro irreale dei suoi occhi, il bianco incontaminato dei suoi capelli...assorbii la sua immagine come se potesse darmi energia, e lo mangiai con gli occhi. Dire che mi era mancato sarebbe stato estremamente riduttivo per descrivere quanto avevo sentito la sua assenza.

_Gli sarò mancata?_ , mi chiesi, ma lo conoscevo abbastanza bene da sapere che Sesshomaru era riservato e il suo cuore non aveva mai né avrebbe mai piantato radici in nessuno. Nemmeno in me.

Mi domandai vagamente se fosse consapevole dei miei cambiamenti fisici negli ultimi mesi, e mi dissi che probabilmente era così. Dopotutto, avevo perso molto peso, avevo trascurato i miei capelli e le mie occhiaie erano una cosa di tutti i giorni. Dovevo fornire una visione piuttosto deplorevole di me stessa, ma nel complesso almeno il mio aspetto fisico era migliore del mio umore, che negli ultimi tempi era stato in crisi.

“Non è un buon momento perché ultimamente non sono una buona compagnia” spiegai vagamente.

“Lo sei sempre per me”

Piuttosto che farmi battere il cuore di gioia o farmi arrossire le guance, le sue parole sembrarono conficcarmi un coltello nel petto. Provavo dolore e tradimento come se mi avesse appena insultato con epiteti orribili, quando tutto ciò che aveva fatto era cercare di tirarmi su di morale. Ma potevo sentire l'odore della bugia.

“Sono sempre una buona compagnia? Sei sicuro? Beh, immagino che se non si considerano le volte in cui ti mento in faccia per accoppiarmi con te, scappo da te ritrovandomi in situazioni pericolose costringendoti a venire a salvarmi, e in cui piango quando la situazione mi sfugge di mano...sì, immagino che se si ignora tutto ciò, devo essere una persona piuttosto simpatica”

Un silenzio teso si installò tra noi, quasi palpabile nella notte, ma sorprendentemente non mi fece sentire affatto a disagio. Non sapevo da dove mi fosse venute la necessità di tirare fuori tutte quelle informazioni, ma grazie a ciò mi resi conto della grande quantità di risentimento che mi portavo dentro. Rancore contro di lui per avermi lasciato e contro me stessa per avergli dato sufficienti motivi per farlo.

Ora tutte le situazioni e i momenti che ero riuscita a rovinare erano esposti e, diamine, volevo che ne potessimo parlare. Ignorare i miei errori non ci aveva giovato, e non mi sarei lasciata morire senza risolverli. Forse ero fuori di testa, sprecando quella che poteva essere la mia ultima occasione per dire addio a Sesshomaru in una lotta forse stupida, ma comunque non trovai la volontà di stare zitta.

“Non ho bisogno che tu mi menta, Sesshomaru, so di essere un disastro su due gambe” dissi, “vago per la vita così insicura di me stessa, non so mai esattamente cosa voglio, e quando finalmente trovo qualcosa...o qualcuno che vale lo sforzo, vengo totalmente presa dall'idea che lo voglio, lo voglio e lo voglio...e rovino tutto”

“Non hai rovinato niente”

“Sì, invece” osservai, “ho rovinato noi”

Sapevo che Sesshomaru non pensava a me e lui come a un 'noi', non lo aveva mai fatto né si sarebbe permesso di farlo. Era un demone troppo solitario per immaginarsi con un'altra persona. Mettendosi nel ruolo di tutore di un'orfana sconosciuta, per qualche motivo era stato in grado di gestirlo, ma non sapevo se sarebbe mai stato in grado di accettare una compagna.

Tuttavia, la mia idea di 'noi' era diversa. Non era la nostra possibilità di diventare una coppia che avevo rovinato, perché quella possibilità era esistita solo nella mia testa. Era il fragile rapporto che avevamo sviluppato, di spirito, amicizia e fiducia, che ero riuscita a fare a pezzi, e nel giro di poche settimane. Per quanto fosse presente il dolore di non essere ricambiata, il vuoto per aver perso un amico era più forte.

“Sono cresciuta, cambiata senza rendermene conto e ho distrutto...qualunque cosa fosse quello che avevamo” spiegai a bassa voce, “e ora non so se ne valeva la pena”

Mi misi le mani tra i capelli e li spinsi indietro, ma le mani mi tremavano così tanto che lo sforzo fu grande anche in un'azione così semplice.

Mi resi conto che il mio corpo era completamente esausto e sentivo di potermi addormentare da un punto all'altro, ma non l'avrei fatto. Non sapevo cosa l'avesse spinto a tornare, nemmeno se fossi proprio io il motivo del suo ritorno. Non avevo intenzione di sprecare l'occasione. I miei sentimenti erano erratici, mi stavo rapidamente arrabbiando, intristendo e rallegrando in egual misura, ma soprattutto mi ritrovai con l'opprimente bisogno di scusarmi profusamente. Avevo troppo da dire.

“Non sono una bambina, Sesshomaru, ma sono immatura e ho commesso degli errori con te, credendo di essere un'adulta. Ho cercato di essere alla tua altezza, di essere al tuo pari per non sentirmi svalutata, ma nel frattempo sono riuscita a ferirti e a perdere la tua fiducia. E mi dispiace, davvero...”

“Fermati, Rin” mi interruppe, “non sono venuto a chiedere le tue scuse”

“Non posso farle comunque?”

Avanzò verso di me di qualche passo, ma si fermò prima che fosse troppo vicino. Fu comunque sufficiente perché il suo profumo mi colpisse il naso, travolgendomi completamente.

“Non quando cerchi di prenderti tutta la responsabilità” rispose.

Scossi la testa e sentii un nodo attraversarmi la gola, ma non lasciai che si trasformasse in un singhiozzo. Sesshomaru voleva incolpare se stesso per essersi lasciato andare ai miei stupidi tentativi di sedurlo, ma non potevo permettere che si caricasse di quella responsabilità.

“Se ti riferisci alla notte in cui sei stato con me, voglio che tu sappia che non è stato un tuo errore...”

“Non mi riferisco a quella notte in particolare” mi interruppe di nuovo e questa volta la sua voce sembrò più cupa e lugubre, “anche se non è un episodio che mi rende orgoglioso”

La mia mente viaggiò fino a quella notte, al momento in cui avevo convinto Sesshomaru a farmi sua, e al modo in cui credevo che avrei potuto sopportare di essere posseduta da un demone. Rivissi gli eventi e mi sentii così umiliata da me stessa, che se la terra si fosse aperta sotto i miei piedi, mi sarei buttata dentro. Il mio corpo ricordava ancora il suo morso sulla mia spalla, la sensazione delle sue zanne che affondavano nella mia pelle e il calore opprimente. Anche se la ferita era completamente scomparsa, avevo ancora il dolore nel cuore per averlo ingannato, per averlo fatto sentire un mostro. Quel dolore in particolare mi avrebbe seguito per molto tempo.

“Allora non so a cosa ti riferisci” dissi confusa, “non hai fatto altro che essere protettivo nei miei confronti, mi hai trattato bene e ti sei preso cura di me, non ho assolutamente nulla da rimproverarti”

All'improvviso mi sentii completamente in pace con la verità delle mie parole e mi sembrò che per la prima volta da molto tempo riuscissi a respirare facilmente. Solo una volta avevamo avuto una conversazione così schietta in cui ero stata in grado di parlargli di quello che pensavo di lui, e non aveva avuto molto successo. Emozionata per l'amore che avevo compreso di provare per lui, mi ero spinta troppo oltre e avevo detto ad alta voce che lo amavo. Di conseguenza lo avevo allontanato da me, rimanendo con un doloroso vuoto nel petto.

Ma ora era diverso. I miei sentimenti non erano cambiati, ma avevo un miglior controllo su di essi e non avrei sganciato il mio amore né forzato una risposta da parte sua. Non mi aspettavo proprio nulla, davvero, volevo solo che lui sapesse che non l'avrei mai considerato un mostro. Per quanto cercasse di dipingere la propria immagine in modo così oscuro, io avrei sempre visto la luce.

“Non hai nulla di cui pentirti” gli assicurai con un sorriso.

“Sì, invece” mi contraddisse, “Più volte mi hai accusato di trattarti allo stesso modo di 10 anni fa...e avevi ragione”

Lo fissai sorpresa e con un certo grado di confusione. Gli avevo ripetutamente chiesto che mi trattasse come un'adulta e non come la bambina che aveva incontrato nei boschi anni prima. Pensavo che lui non riuscisse a vedere oltre il suo ricordo di me, ma sembrava che le mie parole lo avessero finalmente raggiunto.

“Mi hai sempre trattato così”

“Ed è un mio errore. Come hai detto, non sei una bambina, ma ti tratto come tale perché non conosco nessun altro modo di trattarti”

Sesshomaru non sembrava particolarmente a suo agio con la conversazione, il suo corpo era teso e per un attimo il suo sguardo sviò dal mio. Si mostrò pensieroso e con il riflesso della luce della luna sul suo corpo, trovai quell'immagine piuttosto accattivante. Potevo sentire il mio corpo che chiedeva riposo, ma non me ne sarei andata lasciandomi alle spalle l'ultima immagine che avrei visto di Sesshomaru.

All'improvviso mi fissò e mi sembrò che il mondo intorno a me perdesse ogni colore tranne l'oro delle sue iridi.

“Io non cambio molto con il passare degli anni, Rin. Ma tu sei diversa da me, sei umana, e quindi avrei dovuto sapere che non saresti stata per sempre la stessa persona che ho salvato 10 anni fa” spiegò e si avvicinò lentamente a me, “con il tempo tu cambi, maturi...e provi desideri. Ma non si tratta di un tuo errore...l'errore è mio per non aver fatto lo sforzo di provare a conoscerti di nuovo. Quindi non chiedermi scusa per essere cresciuta e cambiata...sei esattamente ciò che dovresti essere ora”

Rimasi in silenzio, incapace di credere a quello che stavo ascoltando, e tutte le risposte che avrei potuto dargli morirono in gola. Il mio cuore saltò un battito nel petto e la mia testa era così leggera che pensai di poter svenire in qualsiasi momento.

Il demone di poche parole mi aveva appena fatto il discorso più sincero, prezioso e significativo che avesse mai fornito. Non era stato particolarmente eloquente, ma ogni parola mi colpì il cuore come una freccia e sembrò trafiggerlo da un'estremità all'altra. Mi ritrovai a desiderare di abbracciarlo, seppellire il mio viso nel suo petto e intrecciare le mie dita nei suoi capelli.

Le mie braccia si alzarono leggermente, e quasi i miei piedi corsero verso di lui...ma mi fermai prima di commettere un altro errore.

“Neanche io voglio ricevere le tue scuse” dissi, “sei venuto per questo motivo?”

“In parte sì” rispose, “e anche per chiederti di venire con me”

Non riuscii a sopportare la sensazione di oppressione dentro di me e in uno sfogo davvero sconveniente da parte mia...iniziai a ridere a crepapelle. Sesshomaru mi fissò con sguardo assente, il che mi fece divertire di più, e mi fece diventare rossa in viso, lasciandomi senza fiato. Considerando che ero gravemente malata e che l'amore della mia vita era apparso ancora una volta nella mia vita, la situazione avrebbe dovuto lasciarmi a piangere sul pavimento o a ballare di felicità. Ma in verità l'ironia dell'intera faccenda era semplicemente esilarante.

La storia si stava ripetendo senza che me ne rendessi conto? Possibile che Sesshomaru fosse tornato con l'unica ragione di portarmi con sé per qualche settimana...per poi abbandonarmi di nuovo? Non pensavo che il mio cuore sarebbe stato in grado di sopportare ancora una volta il suo abbandono, ma per qualche ragione, in quel momento e date le circostanze...l'idea era spassosa.

“Cosa c'è di divertente?” chiese Sesshomaru con un leggero cipiglio.

“Scegli davvero i momenti peggiori” risposi e dopo gli ultimi strascichi di risate, mi calmai e aggiunsi, “Sono malata, Sesshomaru”

Non ci fu alcuna esitazione nella sua risposta:

“Lo so”

“Sto morendo”

“Lo so”

“Non mi resta molto tempo”

“Lo so”

Ora ero io che lo fissavo confusa, perché non c'era logica nelle sue parole. Cos'avrebbe voluto fare un demone potente con un'umana fragile e morente?

“E nonostante tutto questo, vuoi che venga con te?” chiesi lentamente, cercando di capire le sue ragioni, “perché?”

“Perché voglio salvarti” disse, come se fosse la risposta più ovvia dell'universo.

Sentii le ultime riserve di energia nel mio corpo esaurirsi e la mia vista si sfocò, ma riuscii comunque a sorridere.

“Sai cosa? Penso che la terza volta sia quella buona”

Tutto divenne nero e caddi...direttamente tra le sue braccia. Purtroppo non fui cosciente per godermi il momento.

Mi svegliai con il mal di testa e una leggera febbre, ma almeno ero ancora viva per un po', il che tutto sommato era una buona notizia. Ma una piccola parte di me si chiedeva se morire tra le braccia di Sesshomaru la notte precedente non sarebbe stato un gran finale melodrammatico. Indolore e caloroso. Non ero particolarmente orgogliosa di me stessa per nutrire tali pensieri, ma trovavo difficile evitarli, considerando il peggioramento della mia salute fisica.

Supponevo che vedere Sesshomaru dopo così tanto tempo, e il fatto di aver finalmente avuto una conversazione sincera, avesse rappresentato troppa emozione per il mio corpo fragile, così che come una stupida damigella di racconti e leggende ero finita per svenire direttamente tra le sue braccia. Nei miti lo facevano sempre sembrare romantico, ma in realtà si trattava solo di un gran mal di testa e una vera umiliazione che speravo di non dover mai ripetere.

All'improvviso sentii un colpo sul legno dall'altra parte della mia cabina e il mio respiro quasi sfuggì dai polmoni. Cercai di non agitarmi alla possibilità che Sesshomaru potesse venire a trovarmi a casa mia, ma subito mi ritrovai a lisciarmi i capelli alla massima velocità e a sistemarmi i vestiti per non apparire troppo disordinata. Con un tono di voce che speravo non suonasse troppo emozionato, invitai ad entrare la persona che mi stava aspettando fuori e sorrisi senza dover fingere.

“Bene, sei sveglia” disse Inuyasha mentre entrava nella mia piccola cabina, “Dobbiamo parlare”

Appena lo vidi, mi sgonfiai completamente e cercai di non rendere troppo evidente la perdita del mio sorriso. Mi rimproverai per aver sperato in una sciocchezza. Non so cos'avrei fatto se Sesshomaru avesse varcato la mia soglia, ma sicuramente mi sarei resa ridicola. Di nuovo. Rimossi rapidamente quel pensiero dalla mia testa.

“Sì, lo penso anch'io” dissi, “sapevi che tuo fratello è qui?”

Inuyasha si sedette accanto a me sul pavimento e incrociò le gambe nella sua posizione abituale. Mi diede un paio di frutti che sembravano particolarmente gustosi e il mio stomaco brontolò leggermente alla vista del cibo. Presi una mela e diedi un bel morso.

“Lo so, sono stato io a cercarlo”

“Perché? Tu lo odi” commentai, alzando le sopracciglia.

“Sì...ma tu lo ami”

Quasi soffocai con il frutto e sentii le mie guance arrossarsi per l'imbarazzo alle parole di Inuyasha. Avevo cercato di stare attenta, ma non ero così ingenua da pensare che i miei sentimenti per Sesshomaru fossero passati inosservati. Dopotutto, la prima volta che ero apparsa nel villaggio, avevo addosso due marchi di demoni sulla mia pelle (e da quanto mi era stato detto non rappresentavano esattamente una buona 'amicizia'), quindi non potevo essere davvero sorpresa che lui se ne fosse reso conto. C'era anche il piccolo dettaglio di me che avevo creduto di avere un ibrido tra un demone e un umano nel mio grembo, quindi per Inuyasha doveva essere abbastanza chiaro il tipo di...situazioni particolari che si erano verificate tra me e Sesshomaru.

Sì, i miei sentimenti erano abbastanza esposti, ma ciò non significava che mi piacesse che gli altri li vedessero così perfettamente, tantomeno Inuyasha, che non condivideva la migliore relazione con il demone in questione. Se voleva mettermi in guardia su di lui o una cosa simile, non volevo ascoltarlo. Cercai di togliere i miei sentimenti dal centro della conversazione.

“Beh...ti ringrazio, è il miglior addio che potessi chiedere, suppongo”

“Addio?” chiese accigliato, “di che diamine stai parlando?”

“Sai cosa intendo”

“Cosa? Hai preso una decisione dall'oggi al domani senza dirmi niente? No, non so cosa intendi, Rin”

Sospirai e mi passai la mano tra i capelli. Mi piaceva ancora meno discutere di quell'argomento, ma non avevo scelta.

“Inuyasha, sii realista, non esiste una cura per me. Qualunque sia il veleno nel mio corpo, è già troppo radicato per poter fare qualcosa al riguardo...non credo che ci sia una possibilità che io ne esca”

Aspettai in silenzio le sue parole successive, che pensavo sarebbero state urla di rabbia. A Inuyasha non piaceva sentirmi parlare in modo così negativo, soprattutto considerando gli sforzi che faceva ogni giorno per cercare di farmi sopravvivere, e questo lo faceva arrabbiare. Per una buona ragione.

Mi faceva sentire in colpa sapere che lui e la signora Hitomi cercavano incessantemente una cura per la mia malattia, e allo stesso tempo cercavano di mantenermi vivace per non farmi deprimere. Ma ogni giorno che passava e la cura miracolosa non appariva, diventava sempre più difficile per me ignorare l'attrazione che la morte esercitava sulla mia anima. Mi sentivo esausta tutto il giorno, gli unici alimenti che riuscivo a digerire erano quelli leggeri e il mio sonno solitamente era tormentato dagli incubi. La mia esistenza era diventata una seccatura, non solo per me, ma per tutti quelli che mi circondavano e cercavano di prendersi cura di me, e iniziavo a perdere la speranza a un ritmo molto veloce.

Sapevo che un giorno mi sarei svegliata e non avrei più avuto la volontà di continuare a combattere, e quel giorno mi spaventava più della morte stessa.

“Rin” mi chiamò Inuyasha, con voce profonda, bassa e minacciosa.

Lo guardai e aspettai il suo rimprovero. Dopotutto, me lo meritavo per essere caduta in un momento di debolezza.

Ma non mi urlò addosso. Chiuse gli occhi, fece un profondo respiro e quando li riaprì, il suo sguardo sembrava infinitamente più gentile.

“Penso che sottovaluti le capacità di Sesshomaru” disse con un tono che sembrava troppo logico per essere ignorato, “ti ha salvato la vita due volte in passato, no?”

“Sì, ma...una terza volta è chiedere un miracolo, Inuyasha, non può salvarmi, né lo vuole. Sono solo un problema per lui, lo sono sempre stata”

Presi un altro frutto e me lo rigirai tra le dita. All'improvviso non avevo più appetito, ma mi sforzai di mangiarlo, perché avevo bisogno di energia. Non giunse alcun sapore nella mia gola.

“Senti” iniziò a dire, “non mi piace chiedere aiuto a Sesshomaru per nulla al mondo, preferirei strapparmi la pelle. Ti sosterrò ogni volta che vorrai mandarlo al diavolo...ma in questo caso credo che potresti ascoltarlo. Non credo che sarebbe entrato in un villaggio umano per chiunque, Rin, tu sei diversa, sei...speciale”

Alzai gli occhi al cielo e mi sollevai con attenzione. Inuyasha mi prese per un braccio per aiutarmi e io cercai di non pensare al fatto che non potevo più fare alcuna azione fisica senza bisogno dell'aiuto di qualcun altro. 

“Sai una cosa?” chiesi, “Questa parola è molto poco chiara. Anche lui una volta mi ha detto che sono...speciale, ma alla fine mi confondo sempre perché non so cosa intenda dirmi con questo. Crea il caos nella mia testa, Inuyasha, quindi non voglio più sentirla”

Ero abbastanza stanca anche se mi ero appena alzata, ma mi sforzai di uscite e camminare un po', perché presumibilmente muovermi, anche un minimo, faceva bene al mio corpo. Era diventata una routine per uno dei miei amici accompagnarmi nelle mie passeggiate, e quel giorno sembrava che toccasse a Inuyasha.

Uscimmo insieme e coprii il bagliore del sole con il palmo della mano in modo che non mi colpisse gli occhi. Pensavo che potessimo considerare terminata la conversazione, ma Inuyasha aveva ancora diverse cose da aggiungere:

“Credi che chiunque possa portare il suo marchio, Rin?”

“Lo ha fatto per proteggermi dai nemici e per nessun altro motivo” risposi velocemente, “me lo ha detto lui stesso”

Non ero felice di parlarne, perché dopo aver appreso quanto fosse importante il marchio di un demone, ero giunta all'idea che Sesshomaru ricambiasse i miei sentimenti e che un futuro insieme fosse possibile. Mi ero convinta che mi amasse molto profondamente, ma avevo scoperto di aver soltanto frainteso il suo proposito. Per lui i suoi morsi non erano stati altro che avvertimenti sulla mia pelle, un modo per rivendicare la sua proprietà su di me così che le altre persone non si avvicinassero, e così tenermi al sicuro.

In quel momento mi era costato ammetterlo, ma non c'era stato amore nel suo atto di marchiarmi, solo confusione e dolore.

“Forse, ma vuoi sapere quante volte Sesshomaru ha lasciato il suo marchio su qualcuno, per qualsiasi motivo?”

_No, onestamente non voglio saperlo_. Quella risposta avrebbe solo potuto ferirmi.

“Quante?” mi ritrovai a chiedere comunque.

“Nessuna” rispose con un sorrisetto, “solo a te, Rin, ecco cosa significa essere speciali per Sesshomaru”

Rimasi in silenzio mentre camminavamo, notando a malapena il sentiero che stavamo imboccando o la destinazione verso cui ci dirigevamo. Ero troppo occupata a cercare di impedire alla mia testa di non vagare sognando ad occhi aperti su Sesshomaru. Tuttavia, era più difficile a dirsi che a farsi. Possibile che Sesshomaru potesse vedermi nel modo in cui volevo che mi vedesse? Provava sentimenti romantici per me nel profondo di sé? E se era così, avrei potuto accedervi?

Sentii che il mio cuore stava per saltare, ma lo fermai. Non volevo lasciarmi ingannare da parole vuote che avevano come obiettivo quello di farmi sentire meglio.

“Non farmi questo” dissi a Inuyasha dopo un sospiro, “mi confonderai di nuovo”

“Allora confonditi. Credi in quello che devi credere per fidarti di nuovo di lui e lascia che ti salvi. Approfittane se necessario, perché credi in quello che ti dico, Rin...sei l'unica persona che conosco che lui salverebbe prima di se stesso”

Sarebbe stato molto facile cadere sotto l'incantesimo delle sue parole. Non volevo più opporre resistenza, non volevo lottare contro i miei sentimenti o nasconderli sotto il tappeto perché mettevano a disagio qualcun altro. Volevo farli uscire e scorrere liberamente come acqua. C'era un muro dentro il mio petto e stava per rompersi sotto la forza di quei sentimenti che sembravano solo diventare più solidi.

Inuyasha stava cercando di salvarmi, ma in un modo che avrebbe potuto distruggere me e Sesshomaru per sempre, e non ero sicura che ne valesse la pena. Se mi fossi concessa di fidarmi di nuovo, ingannando me stessa e credere che ero 'speciale' per lui, sarebbe arrivato un momento in cui non avrei potuto discernere la realtà dalle mie personali fantasie? Sarei riuscita a tornare indietro dopo? Convincermi che potevo ritenermi soddisfatta diventando niente di più e niente di meno di ciò che Sesshomaru necessitava da me era possibile, poteva persino darmi una certa illusione di felicità. Potevo recuperare il mio amico e nel frattempo salvare la mia vita...ma era una ricetta per il fallimento?

“Pensaci, Rin” mi disse Inuyasha.

Mi carezzò la mano, poi mi fece sedere su una roccia. Lo guardai confusa, ma poi notai la figura dietro di lui che si avvicinava lentamente e capii il suo scopo senza che dicesse nulla. Mi concedeva un po' di tempo da sola con Sesshomaru.

Le mie guance arrossirono di nuovo e Inuyasha alzò gli occhi al cielo prima di allontanarsi. Lanciò a Sesshomaru un'occhiataccia e penso che gli ringhiò, ma Sesshomaru non rispose alla minaccia. I suoi occhi erano fissi nei miei.


	23. Capitolo Ventitré

Il momento in cui vidi Sesshomaru avvicinarsi a me fu incredibilmente surreale e senza problemi avrei potuto convincermi di essere in un sogno, anche se ero completamente sveglia. Lo sfondo dietro di lui perse ogni colore per me e non avrei potuto descrivere gli elementi che lo circondavano nemmeno se ne fosse dipesa la mia vita. Tale era il mio grado di distrazione in sua presenza, il mondo avrebbe potuto scomparire in un'esplosione spontanea intorno a noi, difficilmente me ne sarei accorta.

Nonostante conoscessi a memoria la figura e i lineamenti di Sesshomaru, dopo essere stati separati per così tanto tempo, credendo che non ci saremmo mai più rivisti, la sua visione mi distraeva e mi sbilanciava totalmente. In quell'istante mi sembrò di assistere a un miraggio invece che a un uomo in carne ed ossa, o forse a un trucco dei miei occhi affinché mi sentissi un po' meno infelice. Ad ogni modo, il suo passo aggraziato, i suoi capelli mossi dal vento e l'oro intenso delle sue iridi mi parvero particolarmente accattivanti e sotto al suo sguardo vigile persi il fiato.

Non sapevo come reagire mentre lo guardavo avvicinarsi un po' a me a ogni passo. Se fossi stata più preparata, probabilmente avrei avuto un'idea migliore di cosa dire, ma con la sorpresa di rivederlo, i miei sentimenti si erano confusi dentro di me, e mi sentivo divisa in due metà.

Una parte di me voleva alzarsi, raddrizzare la schiena e sollevare il mento in un atteggiamento forte. Anche se in quel momento non mi sentivo davvero molto potente, la mia intenzione era quella di erigere una facciata di falsa sicurezza intorno a me, per proteggere me e lui. Non volevo fargli vedere quanto fosse profondo il dolore dentro di me o fargli credere che aveva qualche responsabilità su di me. Volevo apparire forte e fargli capire che non sarei più andata con lui...se ciò avesse comportato la distruzione di entrambi. Potevo sopportare la distruzione di me stessa, ma non sarei stata partecipe della sua.

Una parte di me, tuttavia, non voleva essere affatto forte. Volevo correre tra le sue braccia e lasciarmi confortare fino ad addormentarmi, piangere contro la sua spalla e dimenticare che c'era un mondo crudele che mi stava togliendo la vita. Non ero orgogliosa di quella parte di me, perché era quella che mi faceva apparire più debole, eppure era quella che faceva più rumore.

Se avessi separato le mie metà in due voci diverse, sapevo quale avrei dovuto ascoltare. Mi era molto chiaro quale avesse ragione, eppure non fui in grado di prendere una decisione prima che lui mi raggiungesse.

“Sembri stare meglio” osservò Sesshomaru quando fu abbastanza vicino da sostenere una conversazione.

“Devo ringraziare te per esserci stato al momento giusto”

“Ringraziami quando sarai guarita” rispose e il suo tono era mortalmente serio.

Sospirai e mi sedetti a gambe incrociate, in una posizione più comoda sulla roccia sotto di me. Mi sistemai i capelli dietro l'orecchio e passai le dita tra le ciocche sciolta che pendevano oltre la mia spalla. 

Non volevo sostenere quella conversazione, non con lui. Avevo avuto difficoltà con Inuyasha, e Sesshomaru era ancora più testardo e difficile da convincere di suo fratello minore. La notte precedente avevo cercato, senza successo, di spiegargli in modo chiaro e gentile il fatto che ero malata, eppure lui mi aveva completamente ignorato e si era intestardito come solo Sesshomaru sapeva essere.

Lui pensava che quella volta non fosse diversa dalle altre occasioni in cui era riuscito a salvarmi dalle grinfie della morte. Dopotutto, era abbastanza potente da avermi recuperato due volte. Perché avrebbe dovuto essere diverso in quel caso?

Non avevo mai avuto motivo di diffidare della sua capacità, eppure in quel momento non ero sicura che il suo potere fosse sufficiente. Come potevo spiegare che questa volta le probabilità non erano a mio favore?

“Dev'esserci un massimo di volte in cui una persona può sfuggire alla morte, Sesshomaru” dissi a bassa voce, “arriva un punto in cui non deve più essere possibile o naturale”

Lui non reagì in alcun modo in particolare al mio pessimismo, ma mi rivolse quel suo sguardo freddo così caratteristico. Apparentemente, gli importava molto poco della mia opinione in merito, e sapevo che avrei dovuto spiegarmi in maniera più risoluta per chiarirgli la mia posizione. Non era facile ammetterlo a me stessa né a lui, ma non potevamo evitare il fatto che il mio corpo stava cedendo e non c'era una cura miracolosa all'orizzonte.

“Che stai cercando di dire?” chiese.

Feci un respiro profondo e lo guardai dritto negli occhi prima di rispondere:

“Sto cercando di dirti che non sono sicura che questa volta tu possa salvarmi”

Lui rimase in silenzio, guardandomi senza alcuna espressione sul suo viso perfetto, e mi chiesi quali emozioni potessero scorrere dentro di lui. Era risaputo che il grande Sesshomaru-sama non nutriva sentimenti affettuosi verso nessuna persona, che fosse un demone o un umano. Era sempre stato distante e molto al di sopra dei legami di amicizia o affetto, da cui le altre creature erano continuamente influenzate. Per quanto ne sapeva, non si era mai permesso di avvicinarsi troppo a una persona, quindi mi sembrava abbastanza plausibile pensare che Sesshomaru non avesse sofferto per la perdita di nessuno.

Eppure mi aveva detto che ero speciale. Significava forse che gli mancavo un po'? O che mi avrebbe ricordato con affetto una volta che non fossi più stata al mondo? Mi piaceva pensare che fosse così, anche se non c'era alcuna indicazione nei suoi occhi. Il suo sguardo era più indifferente che mai.

“Non ho bisogno che tu sia sicura” rispose con un tono di voce asciutto come le foglie in autunno, “devo esserlo solo io”

Battei le palpebre e rimasi un po' confusa dalla sua risposta. Davvero mi avrebbe ignorato nutrendo una falsa speranza? Mi avrebbe fatto cadere nella stessa illusione? Non mi sembrava giusto.

“Sei così sicuro di te stesso?” chiesi incrociando le braccia.

“Lo sono”

Rimasi sbalordita e mi chiesi fino a che punto potesse arrivare l'orgoglio di quell'uomo. Pur di avere ragione, avrebbe comunque lottato una battaglia persa? O c'erano delle informazioni che a me mancavano e che avrebbero potuto far cadere la bilancia dalla sua parte?

“Allora dimmi come pensi di salvarmi”

Sesshomaru non rispose subito, ma si avvicinò alla roccia dove ero seduta e si lasciò cadere con grazia accanto a me. Il suo corpo era così vicino al mio, potevo quasi sentire il calore che emanava, ed era assolutamente delizioso.

“Una persona potente mi deve un favore” rispose un po' evasivo, guardando l'orizzonte, “è tutto quello che devi sapere per il momento”

Mi accigliai e incrociai di nuovo le braccia, irritata per la sua mancanza di spiegazioni. Mi sembrava che, dopo aver vissuto insieme per così tanto tempo, avrebbe dovuto conoscermi abbastanza bene da rendersi conto che odiavo quando non ricevevo una spiegazione. Dopotutto, mi aveva detto che intendeva smetterla di trattarmi come una bambina, no? Beh, poteva iniziare a trattarmi come un'adulta quando voleva.

“No” fu la mia risposta.

“Scusa?”

“Ho detto no”

Mi guardò senza capire ma non gli diedi ulteriori spiegazioni e questo lo infastidì un poco, perché aggrottò le sopracciglia e finalmente mi guardò.

“No a cosa, esattamente?”

“Non è 'tutto quello che devo sapere'” dissi, facendo gesti con le mani, “Stiamo parlando della mia vita, mi rifiuto di ricevere così poche informazioni. Devi darmi di più”

Lo sguardo di Sesshomaru sembrò incredibilmente stanco in quell'istante per il mio atteggiamento un po' capriccioso, ma non poteva importarmi di meno. Sapevo che non era abituato a doversi spiegare a nessuno, perché era stato educato semplicemente a dare ordini e ad aspettare che qualcun altro esercitasse la sua volontà. Non doveva essere facile cercare di cambiare atteggiamento con cui era stato cresciuto, ma mi ero ripromessa di non inchinarmi davanti a nessuno, e lui era incluso. Se avessi dovuto insistere, lo avrei fatto per ottenere la risposta di cui avevo bisogno.

Sostenni il suo sguardo ed entrambi gareggiammo per la supremazia. Alla fine vinsi io, e non perché la mia testardaggine fosse maggiore, ma perché Sesshomaru notò lo scarso vantaggio di quella sfida e si fece sconfiggere. Con un sospiro, guardò verso il nulla e mi rispose forte e chiaro:

“Ti porto nel regno dei morti”

Il sorriso sparì dal mio volto e il respiro mi si bloccò in gola, come se non riuscisse a trovare la strada per i miei polmoni. Lo strattone nella morte divenne così forte che mi sembrò quasi di poter sentire l'estremità della corda che era legata alla mia anima, facendomi capire che quello era il posto esatto in cui dovevo andare.

All'improvviso sentii una paura terribile e dovetti sopprimere uno spasmo.

“Nel caso non fosse molto chiaro, è la zona che sto cercando di evitare” dissi cercando di risultare ironica, ma la voce alle mie orecchie apparve solo spaventata.

“Non ti porto per farti rimanere lì, ma per rinegoziare i termini dell'estensione della tua vita”

“Negoziare con chi?”

Un'altra pausa, ma non così lunga.

“Una persona potente capace di darti altri anni di vita”

La mia mente sembrò correre in quel momento, cercando di elaborare tutte le informazioni che Sesshomaru mi aveva lanciato, ma senza capirle affatto. Anni di via? Negoziare? Non conoscevo nessuno che fosse abbastanza potente da dare anni di vita così come capitava, e cosa più importante...non sapevo perché diamine quella persona avrebbe dovuto concedermeli.

Ero una piccola persona molto insignificante nella grande catena della vita. Sesshomaru, d'altra parte, era inestimabile e potevo capire perché qualcuno avrebbe voluto approfittare del suo potere. Ma io? Che diamine avevo da offrire?

“Non so se sto capendo bene” risposi onestamente.

Sesshomaru si voltò verso di me e, contro ogni previsione, mi prese la mano.

Il mio cuore saltò un battito, prima di ripartire a tutta velocità e dolorosamente, ma la sensazione mi piacque. Non ero sicura di quando, ma il contatto con la pelle di Sesshomaru, il suono della sua voce o semplicemente il ricordo di uno dei suoi sguardi, a volte erano sufficienti per lasciarmi tremanti come una foglia e leggera come una piuma. In quell'istante, la distesa di pelle che stava toccando bruciava sotto le sue dita e mi sentivo fluttuare in una personale nuvola di felicità al minimo tocco.

“Non devi preoccuparti di capire, Rin, mi occuperò io di tutto”

Proprio lì, con la sua mano sulla mia e i suoi occhi incatenati ai miei, mi sentivo più sicura che mai. Sesshomaru non era mai stato così comprensivo e quel cambiamento era sconcertante ma gradito. Conoscendolo, mi sarei aspettata che non avesse un solo accenno di dolcezza in sé, ma mi stava dimostrando che poteva provarci per me, per rassicurarmi. Il cuore mi tuonò forte in petto in risposta.

Era un po' sciocco pensare che le sue parole potessero convincermi al punto da farmi cambiare completamente idea, ma la verità era che lui aveva la capacità di farlo senza sforzo, e mi ritrovai persa. La parte di me che voleva andare con lui diveniva sempre più forte, finché non mi sembrò che non ci fosse mai stata un'altra alternativa. Più che mai, volevo affidare a lui la mia vita.

“Devi solo fidarti di me” aggiunse con voce ipnotica.

“Mi fido” risposi, “l'ho sempre fatto. Sono solo...spaventata, credo”

“Non c'è motivo perché tu debba aver paura, mi occuperò di te ad ogni passo”

Sorrisi e questa volta il sorriso mi sembrò il più genuino che fossi riuscita a rivolgere da tanto tempo. Non sapevo se stessimo finalmente sistemando la nostra relazione, ma il procedimento non ci stava sicuramente più facendo male, ed era più di quanto fossi disposta a chiedere.

“E come ci arriveremo?” chiesi, cercando di rimanere in tema.

“Con questa” rispose Sesshomaru, tirando fuori dalla tasca e mostrandomi una pietra azzurra con riflessi verdastri, “può trasportarci nella dimensione dei morti”

Presi la pietra dalla sua mano e la esaminai attentamente. Era stupenda ed emanava una sensazione in qualche modo magica dal suo nucleo, come se fosse stato un contenitore di potere arcaico e chiaramente demoniaco. La pietra aveva motivi che sembravano essere scolpiti dal suo interno vetroso e, anche se non ne riconoscevo nessuno, mi parevano comunque sorprendenti. Ero sicura che fosse un oggetto che non molti umani erano stati in grado di tenere nel palmo della mano, e per qualche motivo io avevo il privilegio di farlo.

Non sapevo come la pietra ci avrebbe trasportati in un luogo remoto e misterioso come il regno dei morti, ma sinceramente non mi era difficile immaginare il tipo di potere che poteva contenere. Era sicuramente e di gran lunga l'oggetto più strano che avessi mai visto, e la mia curiosità fu stuzzicata.

“Non avevo mai visto niente di simile” commentai.

“E nemmeno la rivedrai” mi spiegò, riprendendola, “sparirà una volta che saremo lì”

“E allora come torneremo?”

“I vivi non appartengono al regno dei morti...è molto facile trovare la via di uscita”

Annuii, anche se l'intera faccenda mi suonava un po' strana e irreale. Non potevo fare a meno di diffidare per quanto tutto sembrasse facile.

_Ma almeno lui sta cercando di fare qualcosa, mentre io sono impegnata a compatire me stessa_ , mi ricordai. E mi vergognavo che fosse così. A un certo punto mi ero arresa, avevo abbassato le braccia come una codarda anche se non avevo perso la battaglia e avevo accettato un destino miserabile. Sesshomaru stava cercando di recuperarmi dal deprimente abisso e di darmi l'opportunità di vivere, e io stavo svalutando i suoi sforzi, perché non riuscivo a trovare le mie riserve di speranza. O perché non volevo rischiare di ferirlo più di quanto avessi già fatto. Valeva la pena osare?

_Allora confonditi._ , ricordai le parole di Inuyasha, _Credi in quello che devi credere per fidarti di nuovo di lui e lascia che ti salvi..._

“Va bene” decisi all'improvviso, “verrò con te”

All'esterno sorridevo, mentre dentro di me mi sentivo un po' ansiosa, come se non fossi del tutto sicura della mia scelta. Ma cercai di sopprimere quella sensazione fino ad annegarla dentro di me e mi lasciai trasportare dalla sicurezza di Sesshomaru.

Non mi piaceva mettere me e Sesshomaru in una situazione in cui io potevo fraintendere i suoi sentimenti e fare del male di nuovo a entrambi, sapevamo tutti e due in che modo avremmo potuto uscirne. Ma lui voleva salvarmi, e diamine...anche io volevo essere salvata. Ero stufa di avere paura.

“Verrò con te” ripetei, “ma se il tuo piano non risultasse possibile...non voglio che pensi che sia colpa tua. Tendi a farlo ed è fastidioso”

“Non succederà finché mi prenderò cura di te” mi assicurò. 

Mi alzai e andai a posizionarmi di fronte a lui. Seduta sulla roccia, la sua altezza era inferiore, ma questo non mi impedì di guardare in alto.

“Mi prometti una cosa?” chiesi a bassa voce, un po' insicura.

“Dimmi”

“Quando tutto questo sarà finito, se sarò viva...promettimi che faremo una lunga chiacchierata...mi permetterai di scusarmi adeguatamente e ti convincerò a fidarti di nuovo di me”

Sesshomaru non rispose subito. Si alzò, prese di nuovo la pietra dalla tasca e mi afferrò la mano. Fece in modo che entrambi tenessimo l'oggetto e il calore sembrò aumentare tra di noi, al punto che mi chiesi cosa stesse facendo per attivarla.

All'improvviso notai la curva delle labbra di Sesshomaru muoversi verso l'alto, così leggermente che mi parve di averla immaginata. Ma no, eccolo lì. Il più sottile dei sorrisi.

“Mi fido già” rispose.

Poi il mondo intorno a me si distorse completamente e smise di avere senso. 

Mi sentivo in molti posti contemporaneamente, o forse in nessuno in particolare, non ne ero del tutto sicura. La cosa certa era che il mio corpo fluttuava, staccandosi in pezzi da me e tornando a ricompattarsi come se non avessi ossa o pelle, ma semplici fluidi che scorrevano nello spazio.

La sensazione era di un leggero stordimento, come quando ero bambina e la mia testa rimaneva leggera dopo averla alzata molte volte a guardare il cielo. Persi l'asse che mi teneva al mondo e dovetti fare un profondo respiro per non vomitare. Questa volta fu più intenso, più spaventoso e anche se ci avessi provato, sapevo che non avrei potuto fermare le vertigini. Sarei anche stata più terrorizzata...se non fosse stato per la mano ferma e forte che teneva la mia, la mia unica àncora al mondo. Mi aggrappai a quella mano e concentrai il respiro, fino a che le rotazioni cessarono.

Non appena mi sentii di nuovo sul terreno, le mie gambe cedettero e caddi per terra. Fissai l'oscurità sopra la mia testa, senza capire esattamente cosa stavo vedendo.

“Stai bene?”

Il viso di Sesshomaru apparve nel mio campo visivo e per un momento mi sentii molto confusa. Per quanto mi sforzassi, non riuscivo a ricordare dove fossi o perché lui fosse lì con me, e penso che parte della mia confusione dovesse essersi tradotta sulla mia faccia, perché Sesshomaru chiese immediatamente:

“Sai dove siamo?”

“Ehm...ahhh...il regno dei morti!” risposi ad alta voce non appena il ricordo mi tornò in mente.

Sesshomaru annuì e allungò la mano per aiutarmi ad alzarmi. Gli fui grata per il suo aiuto e mi lasciai sostenere da lui ancora per qualche istante, sia perché mi piaceva la sensazione del suo corpo contro il mio, sia perché allo stesso tempo le mie gambe tremavano ancora abbastanza da venir meno. Non volevo rischiare un'altra caduta, grazie tante.

Sesshomaru mi sostenne senza sforzo e approfittai della pausa per guardarmi intorno, nel regno dei morti, l'unico posto al mondo in cui nessun altro umano era entrato volontariamente prima.

Non ero del tutto sconvolta.

“Sai? Me lo immaginavo più tenebroso” commentai.

L'ambiente era abbastanza buio, dall'aspetto roccioso, come all'interno di una grotta, ma con l'aria più carica di umidità, come se ci fosse una fonte di calore sotto i nostri piedi. Per qualche ragione il caldo era assolutamente infernale, al punto da farmi sudare, e pensai che la sensazione di annegamento fosse appropriata per un luogo chiamato 'il regno dei morti'.

Se avessi dovuto descrivere le immagini dei miei incubi, avrei ritenuto che potessero esistere luoghi peggiori o più cupi. Tuttavia, non era un posto in cui ero molto felice di vagare troppo a lungo. Prima fossimo usciti da lì, meglio sarebbe stato per me, poiché l'attrazione sulla mia anima sembrava diventare più forte ogni secondo che passava, al punto che faceva quasi male, come un vero dolore fisico. La morte mi chiamava più forte che mai ed era difficile per me evitare quell'appello.

“Aspetta che ci spingiamo un po' più a fondo” rispose Sesshomaru, poi aggiunse con un tono più serio, “ma prima, voglio chiarire alcune regole”

“Regole?”

_E io che pensavo che l'aldilà fosse divertente_ , pensai sarcasticamente, ma non glielo feci sapere. Il sarcasmo non era il punto forte di Sesshomaru.

“Non ingerire alcun cibo o bevanda di questo regno” iniziò a dire fissandomi, “se possibile, non guardare nessuno negli occhi e, qualunque cosa accada, non parlare con nessuno. Cerca di rimanere il più invisibile possibile”

Mi accigliai e mi ritrovai a voler protestare.

Mi conoscevo abbastanza bene da accettare la regole di non parlare con nessuno, perché con la mia boccaccia potevo solo rovinare le cose, anche più di quanto già non fossero. Ma le altre regole non mi erano molto chiare, né sapevo cosa sarebbe potuto esattamente accadere se non le avessi rispettate. In realtà l'intera faccenda sembrava ancora più contorta che in precedenza. Non eravamo ancora riusciti a fare due passi in quel luogo, e già volevo fare marcia indietro come una codarda.

In cosa mi stavo infilando, davvero? Il regno dei morti non era un luogo di vacanza e non mi era ancora chiaro quale fosse la presunta uscita. C'erano troppe domande nella mia testa riguardo la situazione attuale e avevo bisogno di risposte. Risposte chiare e non quelle evasive che Sesshomaru insisteva a darmi.

Aprii la bocca per parlare, ma Sesshomaru mi interruppe prima che avessi la possibilità di commentare ad alta voce le mie preoccupazioni:

“Mi occuperò io di tutto, Rin. Ma la situazione è delicata, quindi lascia fare unicamente a me”

Istintivamente sentii come se fossi stata colpita al petto, ma cercai di non mostrarlo. Sesshomaru stava chiedendo che io rimanessi fuori per la mia sicurezza, e da un punto di vista razionale potevo gestirlo, persino vederne la praticità. Ma considerando le mie folli emozioni, non potevo fare a meno di provare dolore per essere stata messa da parte. Ancora.

_Non intralciare, Rin._

_Non disturbare troppo, Rin._

_Lascia che se ne occupino gli adulti, Rin._

Ingoiai il disagio di quei pensieri e li seppellii nel profondo del mio cuore. Non volevo esserne infastidita e provai a cambiare argomento.

“Va bene, capisco” accettai a malincuore, “ma chi è questa persona che dovrebbe regalarmi la vita?”

“È conosciuta con molti nomi, quello che devi aver sentito più spesso deve essere Izanami”

I miei occhi si sbarrarono, e mi sembrò di cadere di nuovo, anche se Sesshomaru ancora mi teneva ed eravamo entrambi in piedi.

“Izanami?” chiesi con la gola secca, “la stessa Izanami delle leggende? Se ricordo bene...mi sembra che tu stia parlando di una dea, Sesshomaru!”

“Sì, lo è” rispose tranquillamente.

Sesshomaru si voltò e iniziò ad avanzare, trascinandomi con lui per non lasciarmi indietro. Mi feci trasportare, ma non smisi di guardarlo stupita, non capendo come l'incontro con la dea della morte fosse un fatto di estrema importanza per lui. Solo per me non si trattava di una cosa di tutti i giorni?

“È una vera dea, Sesshomaru” cercai di spiegare, “e una di quelle potenti...che può schiacciarci come insetti...la dei dei morti...”

“Conosco le leggende”

“Allora come diamine riesci a fare questa cosa?” chiesi di punto in bianco, tra lo stupore e il fastidio.

Sapevo che Sesshomaru aveva contatti speciali che non tutti avevano, e in qualche modo sembrava sempre cogliere preziosi fonti di informazioni e reliquie per realizzare l'impossibile. Ma in quel caso mi sembrava che anche per lui la situazione gli fosse un po' sfuggita di mano. Chi cavolo conosceva la dea dei morti, così casualmente?

Lo guardai accigliata e incrociai le braccia, ma se si accorse della mia irritazione, non diede alcun segno. Non si degnò nemmeno di guardarmi.

“È una lunga storia” rispose brevemente.

Alzai le braccia e sentii di aver raggiunto il limite della mia pazienza. Volevo supplicare tutti gli dei che conoscevo di darmi abbastanza forza per non urlare. Amavo Sesshomaru follemente, ma poteva essere incredibilmente seccante quando cercava di essere evasivo.

“Va bene, non dirmelo” risposi, “ma è per questo che mi hai portato qui? Credi che la dea dei morti possa avere il minimo interesse a salvarmi? Me?”

“Te l'ho detto, mi deve un favore”

“Sì, mi ricordo, ma non ti sei spiegato molto. Dannazione, nemmeno credevo che una dea fosse reale”

Sesshomaru mi lanciò un'occhiata, poi tornò a guardare davanti a sé.

La strada improvvisamente diventò più scura, l'aria più calda e la polvere di roccia nell'atmosfera più soffocante. Da parte sua, Sesshomaru sembrava leggermente più ansioso per qualche motivo, e continuava a guardare in tutte le direzioni ogni manciata di secondi, come se stesse cercando qualcosa...o qualcuno. Non potevo dire esattamente che fosse spaventato, perché non pensavo ci fosse qualcosa al mondo che potesse fargli paura, ma sicuramente non sembrava nemmeno del tutto a suo agio.

Cercai di evocare le antiche leggende nella mia mente e di trovare un motivo per cui la dea della morte poteva instillare così tanta paura, ma non riuscii a ricordare molto. Oltre a occuparsi degli inferi e di portare le anime dei morti, c'era un'altra ragione per la sua esistenza? Era una dea malvagia o benevola? Aveva un motivo per volermi aiutare? E in quel caso, volevo avere su di me l'attenzione della dea della morte?

“È reale come te o me” rispose, “e cerca di non dubitare della tua esistenza mentre ti è di fronte, potrebbe trovarlo un po' scortese”

All'improvviso un'ipnotica voce femminile rispose provenendo da tutte le parti:

“Corretto, demone” 

Non c'era più roccia intorno a noi, né un ambiente di reclusione soffocante, ma il luogo sembrò trasformarsi e cambiare di fronte a noi. Attraverso i miei normali occhi umani potevo vedere la più magnifica stanza che avessi mai potuto immaginare, un ambiente da sogno e preziose illusioni. Aprii la bocca e guardai con evidente stupore tutto ciò che si stava svolgendo davanti a me.

I pavimenti erano ricoperti da grandi tappeti con disegni intricati, con un motivo dorato più luminoso dello sguardo di Sesshomaru. Le pareti erano in legno lucido, e su entrambi i lati c'erano grandi finestre che permettevano di vedere diversi esterni da ciascuna di esse. Al centro della sala, un grande tavolo con un'elegante tovaglia presentava il più grosso banchetto che avessi visto fino ad allora, con diversi tipi di cibarie, dal dolce al salato. I piatti andavano dai più stravaganti ai più semplici pezzi di frutta, così invitanti da farmi venire l'acquolina in bocca.

Tutto era così magnifico che sarei rimasta incantata a guardare, se non fosse stato per la donna che uscì dall'ombra e ci sorrise come se fosse nostra amica da tutta la vita. E dal volto familiare che presentava...lo era.

“Posso offrirvi qualcosa da mangiare o da bere?” chiese con voce allegra.

I capelli neri, gli occhi scuri, perfino la pancia gonfia per la gravidanza, tutti gli elementi che avevo visto nella mia amica ora mi si presentavano davanti, come se fosse la cosa più naturale del mondo. Per qualche motivo che non aveva senso nelle mie più sfrenate fantasie, Kagome era proprio lì. Nel regno dei morti. Con uno yukata fatto di oro. E ci offriva da mangiare.

Dire che ero sorpresa era un eufemismo.

“No, ti ringraziamo, dea Izanami” rispose Sesshomaru, alzandosi dopo un breve inchino.

Sbattei le palpebre come una stupida e fissai sia Sesshomaru che la presunta Kagome, che vagava tra i piatti come se fosse a casa sua, e la mia mente sembrò fermarsi completamente. A lui non sembrava strano che un altro essere umano fosse lì con noi? Come era finita lì? E perché diamine ci stava offrendo da mangiare?

Volevo chiedere molte cose, ma un solo sguardo ammonitore di Sesshomaru mi fece capire che non era la migliore delle idee. Kagome...o, almeno, quella che mi sembrava fosse Kagome, non ignorò l'occhiata, e sorrise come se avesse appena scoperto un grande segreto. Danzò con grazia verso di noi, nonostante le dimensioni del suo ventre, e si fermò così vicina a me che potei sentire il suo profumo.

_Non ingerire alcun cibo o bevanda di questo regno...non parlare con nessuno..._

Improvvisamente mi venne in mente un'antica storia che la vecchia Kaede mi aveva raccontato una volta, molto tempo prima, sulla dea Izanami, e le regole di Sesshomaru ebbero più senso nella mia testa. La dea non possedeva un corpo umano sano con cui presentarsi, quindi le poche persone che l'avevano vista dicevano che prendeva l'immagine di una persona cara diversa per ciascuno. Dicevano che con un volto familiare attraeva le persone, convincendole a lasciar andare i loro dubbi, e quando meno lo aspettavano...si ritrovavano a consumare un pasto nel regno dei morti, e così Izanami chiudeva il suo contratto. Il cibo dei morti non consentiva a una persona sana di tornare nel mondo umano, e alcuni dicevano che quelle persone dovessero rimanere con lei per sempre.

Fino a quel momento avevo pensato che non fossero altro che leggende, ma con una presunta Kagome di fronte a me, mi sembrarono più reali che mai. Anche se avevo con me una delle mie migliori amiche, che sorrideva affabilmente, mi ritrovai a pensare che davanti a me ci fosse una specie di brutta copia pronta a prendermi in giro. Chiusi subito la bocca in una linea sottile e cercai di evitare la tentazione di dire qualcosa.

“Bene, bene, bene...” iniziò a dire Kagome in tono divertito, “ma cosa abbiamo qui? Una umana e un demone...una cosa che non si vede tutti i giorni. Mi chiedo cosa siate l'uno per l'altra. Nemici mortali, familiari...o amanti”

Arrossii immediatamente alla menzione di quella parola e abbassai lo sguardo, ma troppo tardi perché Kag...Izanami se ne accorse.

“Penso che amanti sia il termine giusto” disse in tono scherzoso, non fingendo più la personalità della ragazza di cui aveva imitato il corpo, “lo ami, ragazzina? Vuoi stare con il tuo amato per sempre? Un piccolo accordo e posso farlo accadere”

_Accordo?_ , mi chiesi e la guardai senza capire.

Tuttavia, non ebbi molto tempo per scoprire nulla.

“Dea Izanami” la chiamò Sesshomaru con tono alto e forte, sperando di attirare la sua attenzione in un modo che quasi risultava scortese.

Il viso di Kagome sembrò trasformarsi in quel momento e si voltò verso di lui a una velocità impossibile da raggiungere per un umano. Nonostante la sua bassa statura, lo sguardo che gli rivolse era più minaccioso di qualunque altra cosa.

“A cosa devo la tua visita nel mio regno, demone?” chiese con voce fredda. “Dimmi perché non dovrei cacciarti subito da qui”

Se Sesshomaru si spaventò o inquietò per la sua minaccia, fece un buon lavoro per nasconderlo, perché dietro il suo sguardo non vedevo altro che la sua costante indifferenza. Poi mi chiesi cosa chi potesse vedere lui dietro il velo dell'inganno della dea. Una persona cara o importante, c'era una persona del genere nella sua vita?

“Chiedo la tua assistenza, dea Izanami” rispose, con tono più rispettoso, “voglio stringere un accordo”

Ciò sembrò stuzzicare la curiosità della dea, e lei gli si avvicinò. Rimasi immensamente sorpresa dall'immagine della mia amica che passava la sua mano sul petto di Sesshomaru e la muoveva verso il basso, come se stesse testando la merce. Non ebbi nemmeno la possibilità di sentirmi gelosa o arrabbiata, perché l'assurdità della situazione superava di gran lunga le emozioni negative.

“Dipende da cosa chiedi” rispose, in tono quasi seducente, “e dal mio interesse, ovviamente”

Sesshomaru, tuttavia, non era disposto a giocare:

“Ti chiedo solo di salvare la vita di Rin”

Lei voltò il viso, mi guardò con curiosità e una domanda nei suoi occhi che non riuscii a identificare. Solitamente non mi piaceva sentirmi così osservata e il fatto che lo stesse facendo la dea della morte peggiorava le cose. Volevo nascondermi dal suo sguardo, ma fintanto che ero nel suo dominio non potevo fare nulla.

Lei si girò a guardare Sesshomaru inarcando un sopracciglio e agitò la mano verso di me, come se fossi una specie di insetto senza importanza.

“Rin...questa ragazzina morente, non è vero?” chiese, poi si rivolse a me, “tu sì che sei fortunata, bambina, ad avere al tuo fianco un demone capace di chiedere un accordo con la dea dei morti...per te. Mi chiedo se il tuo valore sia alto come sembra...o se sei semplicemente un imbroglio. In ogni caso, è ammirevole”

Le mie guance si arrossarono di nuovo, ma in quel caso per pura frustrazione. Dover ascoltare quegli insulti e non poter replicare stava diventando più difficile di quanto immaginassi. Ma mi trattenni comunque, perché era Sesshomaru che stava mettendo in ballo la sua testa, e non volevo rovinare le sue possibilità. Provai orgoglio per me stessa per il mio silenzio.

“Ti chiedo solo di salvarle la vita” ripeté Sesshomaru, e sapevo che stava cercando di riportare l'attenzione della dea su di lui.

“Ti ho sentito la prima volta, demone. Ma mi chiedo perché qualcuno di potente come te possa voler salvare la vita di un'umana così insignificante. È strano, non credi?”

Sesshomaru non batté nemmeno le palpebre a quel commento su di me, ma vidi un muscolo della sua mascella contrarsi leggermente, e capii che era turbato quanto me.

“Le mie ragioni sono solo mie” rispose con il suo solito modo evasivo.

Sfortunatamente, non era sufficiente per Izanami.

“Anche mie se ti aspetti che salvi una sconosciuta” chiarì, poi si alzò in aria con i suoi capelli neri che danzavano al vento e gli occhi feroci come quelli di una tigre, “ti butterei fuori dal mio regno per la tua maleducazione”

“Le mie scuse, dea Izanami”

Mi sentivo come l'insetto più piccolo del mondo mentre guardavo quei due grandi esseri mitologici sostenere una guerra di sguardi e commenti sprezzanti. Sesshomaru era cortese tanto quanto il suo orgoglio lo permetteva, ma temevo non fosse abbastanza per placare l'egocentrica dea, che pretendeva di essere trattata come tale.

Se le leggende erano corrette, supponevo che Izanami fosse abbastanza potente da far svanire Sesshomaru in una nuvola di polvere e schiacciare me contro un muro con il minimo sforzo. Non c'era giustizia al mondo che potesse giudicarla, né nessuno abbastanza pazzo da provarci, quindi era nel nostro migliore interesse tenerci stretto il suo lato buono. Quello che non ci avrebbe eliminato dai giochi per pura noia da parte sua.

Per fortuna, le scuse di Sesshomaru sembrarono essere sufficienti per farle dimenticare la rabbia, e io respirai tranquilla.

“Fortunatamente per te, sono abbastanza annoiata da ascoltare la tua richiesta” esclamò, scendendo di nuovo sulla terra, “ma ho bisogno di più, demone. Vuoi salvarla dalla sua malattia? Vuoi che viva una vita lunga, potente e sana? Allora dimmi il segreto che non osi svelare nemmeno a lei. Dimmi perché vuoi salvarla e prenderò in considerazione la tua richiesta”

Questa volta, Sesshomaru reagì. I suoi occhi si spalancarono leggermente e il suo corpo sembrò irrigidirsi completamente. Abbassò lo sguardo a terra, pensavo più che altro per non lanciarle pugnali dagli occhi. Non ero del tutto sicura che intendesse risponderle, ma se avevo imparato qualcosa quel giorno, era che la dea Izanami non era nota per la sua tolleranza.

“Cosa stai aspettando, demone?! Non sono molto famosa per la mia pazienza e tu la stai consumando. Sii sincero con me e riversa la tua anima nel mio regno...lascia tutto qui”

“Lei è...importante per me” rispose Sesshomaru a bassa voce.

Avvertii il principio di un sorriso sul mio volto a quel commento, e cercai di nascondermi discretamente con i miei stessi capelli in modo che nessuno mi vedesse. Le parole di Sesshomaru avevano un modo unico di farmi sentire speciale, e quell'occasione non fece eccezione.

“Sciocchezze” rispose Izanami, alzando gli occhi al cielo, “pensi che non annusi una verità ancora più nascosta? Vattene da qui se non sei disposto a umiliarti ai miei piedi, demoni. Lasciami tutto o non prendere niente”

All'improvviso, Izanami mi ricordò molto me stessa, in un tempo non troppo lontano in cui avevo costretto Sesshomaru ad accettare sentimenti per me che in realtà non possedeva. Ero diventata ossessionata dall'idea di entrare sotto la sua pelle, capirlo e spingerlo a ricambiare, e nel procedimento ero riuscita a ferirlo e quasi a distruggere la nostra relazione.

Non sapevo cosa diamine gli stesse chiedendo la dea, ma odiavo la pressione che gli stava mettendo. Infastidita, mandai tutto a quel paese e mi dissi che comunque non avrei voluto fare accordi con qualcuno di così orribile, non se lei voleva sminuirlo.

Aprii la bocca per dire tutto, ma non ebbi la possibilità di pronunciare nulla.

“La amo” rispose Sesshomaru repentinamente.

Chiusi la bocca e sbarrai gli occhi. La mia mente si svuotò del tutto e la mia unica reazione fu di chiedermi se le mie orecchie funzionavano bene.

“Ooh, una storia d'amore!” canticchiò Izanami, spezzando il momento, “ma che fantastico ed enorme...cliché. Sembra che nessuno abbia altre ragioni per entrare negli inferi oltre l'amore. Che ne è stato della vendetta o del potere? I mortali mi annoiano”

“Lo considererai?” chiese Sesshomaru, fissando la donna di fronte a sé, “Puoi salvarla?”

Il mio cuore stava accelerando a un ritmo impossibile, e questa volta il rossore sulle mie guance non aveva niente a che fare con la rabbia. Fissai Sesshomaru, aspettando che si voltasse e mi rivolgesse uno sguardo, un gesto che confermasse le sue parole. Ma mi ignorò, come se io non fossi nemmeno lì.

Comunque, la mia mente era altrove, volando e cantando attraverso un prato di fiori, forse, e pazza di vita. Lui mi amava? Mi amava? Me? Ero così felice che avrei potuto esplodere in mille pezzi perché finalmente, dopo tanto tempo, l'unica persona che avessi mai amato in tutta la mia vita, mi ricambiava. Me. La piccola, sciocca e insignificante Rin era amata...da Sesshomaru.

“Non è questione di potere, è di volerlo fare” rispose la dea, strappandomi dalle mie fantasticherie, “il mio potere è grande e vasto, posso salvarla una e dieci volte, posso darle una lunga vita, posso completare il procedimento iniziato dal sangue demoniaco e trasformarla in un essere proprio come te...ma cosa ci guadagno da tutto questo?”

_La domanda più importante, ma la più difficile a cui rispondere..._

“Pagherò il prezzo necessario” rispose Sesshomaru.

Izanami sorrise, e per qualche motivo che non compresi, sembrò totalmente deliziata, come se le parole di Sesshomaru fossero state quelle giuste per rallegrare la sua giornata. Sentii una fitta di ansia alla bocca dello stomaco e un po' di malessere, come se volessi vomitare. I miei sentimenti di felicità passarono in secondo piano rispetto alla sensazione che qualcosa non fosse giusto, ma ancora incapace di identificare esattamente cosa fosse.

“Ne sei sicuro, demone?” cantilenò lei, danzandogli intorno, “il mio compenso è noto e costoso, più di quanto tu sia disposto a pagare per l'esistenza di una donna umana. Oseresti lasciare la tua vita qui per lei?”

Un allarme scattò nella mia testa e, prima che potessi trattenermi, mi ritrovai a urlare:

“No!”

Allora mi guardarono entrambi. Dovevano essersi in qualche modo dimenticare che ero lì, Sesshomaru perso nella trattativa e lei nella sua seduzione. Mi sentivo più osservata che mai, ma la disperazione dentro di me era più opprimente della paura di essere schiacciata dalla dea o dall'ira di Sesshomaru.

“No” ripetei, più fermamente, “assolutamente no”

Izanami rise forte, fino a deformare completamente il viso allegro e amichevole di Kagome, trasformandolo in una smorfia sgradevole per me.

“Oh, ora sì che è diventato interessante” disse Izanami e mi si avvicinò troppo perché potessi sentirmi a mio agio, “La ragazza non sapeva in cosa consiste un accordo con me? Sai mantenere i segreti, demone. Non le dici che la ami, non le dici che per salvarla devi restare qui con me, dimmi...le hai mentito per tutta la vita?”

_Restare qui? Per sempre?_ Se mai ero stata abbastanza spaventata da mettermi a implorare, fu sicuramente in quel momento. Il respiro mi si bloccò nei polmoni e ingoiai dolorosamente un nodo in gola.

“Sesshomaru...no, non va bene” gli dissi, troppo consapevole che la mia voce non era altro che un sussurro supplichevole, ma senza preoccuparmene, “per favore, torniamo indietro...”

“Tornare?” chiese Izanami, afferrandomi il mento e portando il mio sguardo su di lei, “quando è diventato così interessante? Non se ne parla. Il demone ha un accordo da stringere con me”

Mi liberai dalla sua presa e indietreggiai.

“Io non accetto questo accordo!” urlai.

Lei sorrise ancora di più al mio sfogo, e fu ancora più doloroso, perché era il viso della mia amica che mi prendeva in giro. Volevo chiudere gli occhi e ignorare tutta la situazione, ma sapevo che non sarebbe andata via anche se avessi voluto con tutte le mie forze.

“Hai sentito, demone? La tua amata sputa sul tuo sacrificio”

Sesshomaru finalmente mi guardò, e il suo sguardo sembrò più pensieroso che mai. Lo implorai in silenzio e tesi la mano, cercando di invitarlo a me, alla sicurezza della mia decisione.

“Non è importante” rispose poi, distogliendo gli occhi da me, “non ho bisogno del suo consenso”

“Col cavolo!” gridai in risposta e mi avvicinai a lui a grandi passo, finché non gli afferrai il braccio e chiusi le unghie sulla sua pelle, “Sesshomaru, non lo accetto, mi hai sentito? Non lo accetto! Torniamo indietro!”

Apprezzavo il suo gesto, davvero. Nessuno aveva mai provato a sacrificarsi fino a quel punto per me, e mi toccava il cuore così intensamente che quasi si spezzò. Ma per quanto nobile e altruista fosse la sua proposta, non c'era alcuna possibilità che l'avrei accettata. Il solo fatto che lui la considerasse un'opzione praticabile per salvarmi mi rese più furiosa di un animale selvatico.

“Pensi che io lo voglia?!” chiesi ad alta voce, “pensi che mi importi così poco della tua vita da chiederti una cosa del genere?!”

Lui non mi rispose. In parte dovevo averlo lasciato senza parole, dall'altra Izanami si dedicò ad aggiungere legna al fuoco:

“Cosa intendi fare, demone? Tornerai e la osserverai morire lentamente...o resterai qui con me per sempre in cambio della sua vita?”

Era quello che la dea cercava? Era quello il dannato accordo? Uno chiedeva e lei dava qualsiasi cosa...purché si accettasse la sua compagnia per il resto dell'eternità. In quel momento, il fuoco della gelosia si levò dentro di me con sufficiente forza da bruciarmi, e avvertii il bisogno di picchiare quella sconosciuta affinché tacesse, affinché non potesse più minacciarci. Che lei rimanesse con Sesshomaru era impensabile. Lui era mio, di nessun altro.

“Sesshomaru, no!” provai a farmi ascoltare, “Non farlo! Io non lo voglio!”

Lei fluttuò di nuovo in aria e prese il suo viso con entrambe le mani, distogliendolo da me.

“Scegli, Sesshomaru” insistette con voce seducente. “Scegli bene, oggi. La tua vita...o la sua”

Sesshomaru distolse il viso da lei e mi guardò con quegli occhi dorati apparentemente vuoti, ma ora più trasparenti che mai. Lo vidi. Seppi quale decisione avrebbe preso ancora prima che parlasse, e mi ritrovai a implorare ripetutamente che cambiasse idea. Gli presi la mano e gliela strinsi così forte che le mie nocche diventarono bianche.

_Non farlo, non farlo..._

“Izanami...accetto il tuo accordo”

Il mio cuore si spezzò in due e mi protesi in avanti, come cercando di riportare le parole nella sua bocca. Udii vagamente la dea ridacchiare in lontananza, ma ero occupata a urlare a squarciagola:

“No, Sesshomaru! Per favore, fermati! Torna con me, per favore, torna con me!”

All'improvviso nell'ambiente si levò una tormenta soprannaturale, che sollevò il tavolo con le cibarie e sparse tutto sul pavimento. I tappeti si ruppero e le finestre si spaccarono intorno a noi. Mi sentii trasportare via, come se una forza più grande di me mi stesse trascinando, cercando di...farmi uscire.

_I vivi non appartengono al regno dei morti..._ , ricordai le parole di Sesshomaru e finalmente capii il suo obiettivo. Non aveva mai pensato di negoziare, ma piuttosto di accettare l'unico accordo che la dea dei morti era disposta a stringere per salvare una persona. Da quando era tornato aveva cercato di attirarmi lì, ingannandomi...così da potermi salvare la vita. Non era giusto, mi sentivo tradita, sia da lei che da lui. Avrei voluto piangere e urlare e tornare indietro nel tempo per non cadere nello stesso stupido errore.

_Ma io me ne sto andando..._ , sussurrò una voce nella mia testa, _perché i vivi non appartengono al regno dei morti._

Non ero pronta a salutarlo o a separarmi da lui, non era un accordo che ero disposta ad accettare, eppure sembrava che non avessi possibilità di scelta in merito. Le lacrime mi salirono agli ochi, ma per una volta non chiusi le palpebre, perché significava perdere gli ultimi sguardi con lui. Mi aggrappai ancora di più a Sesshomaru e cercai di non allentare la presa.

“Rin” mi chiamò a bassa voce.

Sesshomaru mi accarezzò la guancia con la mano, in un gesto infinitamente dolce, e abbozzò un sorriso che mi lasciò completamente stravolta. Non era un sorriso piccolo o sottile, ma abbastanza potente da illuminare il mio mondo come il sole. Non credevo di averlo mai visto così felice in tutta la mia vita, sinceramente e innegabilmente felice.

“Ti amo” mi sussurrò.

Poi mi lasciò e il mio corpo venne gettato fuori dal regno dei morti.


	24. Capitolo Ventiquattro

Uragano.

Quella era la parola che più si avvicinava a descrivere il modo in cui fui 'invitata a ritirarmi' dal regno dei morti. All'interno di un maledetto uragano che mi vece volare in aria, sbattendo contro le pareti e facendomi perdere il senso dell'orientamento finché non ebbi più idea di cosa fosse sopra o sotto. Mentre volteggiavo contro la mia volontà, ai miei occhi tutto quello che vedevo sembrava più o meno lo stesso.

Cercai di aggrapparmi alle pareti rocciose, ma mi scivolarono tra le dita come se fossero acqua, come se un semplice tocco da parte mia provocasse la disintegrazione della materia. Mi chiedevo se non fosse un altro trucco della dea dei morti, per buttarmi fuori da casa sua.

Dove mi stava portando quel turbinio? Nel luogo da cui eravamo arrivati? Nel regno dei vivi? La disperazione mi colpì duramente al pensiero di quella possibilità, e nonostante il mio tremendo bisogno di vomitare, fui presa dal panico e volli urlare. Non potevo tornare! Sesshomaru era laggiù, intrappolato nelle grinfie di un'arpia che aveva bisogno di stringere accordi sleali per avere compagnia nel suo mondo solitario. Era condannato a una vita miserabile mentre io avrei dovuto andare avanti con la mia esistenza, come se perdere l'amore della mia vita non fosse un grosso problema. Ma quello che più mi feriva era il fatto che lui pensava che potessi essere felice del suo sacrificio.

Sesshomaru aveva mai pensato alla mia opinione? Aveva considerato quanto la sua decisione mi avrebbe ferito? Dannazione, sapeva che lo amavo, sapeva esattamente quanto avrei sofferto e lo aveva fatto comunque! Aveva siglato un maledetto accordo che non gli conveniva per salvare la mia patetica vita. E per cosa? Non ero preparata a vivere senza di lui, ad affrontare un mondo in cui Sesshomaru non era con me.

Anche se i suoi sentimenti non mi avessero corrisposto, credevo che avrei potuto conviverci, con tristezza, ma l'avrei fatto. E adesso? Sapere che non solo mi amava ma che aveva anche rinunciato alla possibilità di stare insieme...mi lasciava incredibilmente arrabbiata e con un futuro miserabile davanti ai miei occhi. Era inaccettabile.

_Non ti lascerò qui_ , pensai con decisione, e speravo che in qualche modo i miei pensieri fossero in grado di arrivargli, _non ti lascerò qui..._

All'improvviso notai un globo di luce fluttuare accanto a me, era piccolo ma con un bagliore verdastro abbastanza potente da catturare la mia attenzione e fornirmi un certo senso di pace. Non era una fonte di calore, ma comunque mi attirò come una falena verso una fiamma, e la seguii inconsciamente perché era l'unica cosa in quel luogo che potevo facilmente riconoscere anche mentre giravo per aria.

Mi avvicinai più che potevi e notai come la luce galleggiava su quello che sembrava essere un muro di rocce, o forse era il pavimento o il soffitto. Qualunque cosa fosse, la piccola luce mi guidò, finché non riuscii a chiudere le mie dita attorno a una superficie rocciosa, e strinsi con tanta forza le unghie che alcune cominciarono a rompersi, ma non mi importò affatto. In quel modo ero agganciata al regno dei morti e per il momento non avevo intenzione di lasciarlo andare.

Non appena riuscii a trattenermi, la luce scomparve dai miei occhi, come se fosse un'illusione, e mandai i miei ringraziamenti a qualunque cosa mi avesse aiutato. Con una forza interiore che non sapevo di possedere, lottai contro l'uragano che cercava di trascinarmi fuori dagli inferi.

_Ancora un po'_ , mi dissi, _resisti solo ancora un po'._

Onestamente, non avevo alcun piano da lì in avanti, solo la mia determinazione di tornare da Sesshomaru. Ma finché rimanevo nel regno dei morti, sapevo di avere almeno una possibilità di raggiungere il mio obiettivo. Se me ne fossi andata, trovare da sola un biglietto per quel sito sarebbe stato estremamente difficile, se non impossibile. La mia unica opzione era resistere.

Potevo ritrovare la strada per tornare nella stanza piena di cibo? Izanami mi avrebbe ascoltata se avessi insistito perché io non accettavo l'accordo? Ci sarebbe stato un ritorno dopo la decisione di Sesshomaru? Lo speravo, perché se avevo trovato difficile crescere in un villaggio senza la compagnia di Sesshomaru per tanti anni, non volevo immaginare come si sarebbe sviluppata la mia vita da quel momento in poi, vivendo in un mondo senza di lui. Mi si spezzava il cuore solo a pensarci, e cercai di trattenere le lacrime, conservandole per un altro momento in cui avrei potuto respirare facilmente.

Le mie mani si stavano irrigidendo, e non ero sicura di quanto ancora potevo sopportare tenendomi alla roccia, quando improvvisamente...Izanami si materializzò davanti a me. Lo sapevo perché conservò l'aspetto di Kagome e la odiai per ciò.

“Bene, bene” disse con voce cantilenante, come se si stesse divertendo un mondo, “sei davvero malconcia ma continui a lottare...beh, puoi fermarti quando vuoi, cara. Ad ogni modo hai già perso”

_Perso?_ No, era molto lontana.

Izanami stava cercando di farmi arrabbiare, lo vedevo nei suoi occhi, nel suo modo spensierato di camminare e nel sorriso di superiorità così insolito per la mia amica da risultarmi disgustoso. Sapevo che Kagome non mi avrebbe mai guardato in quel modo, come se fosse migliore o più importante di me, come se avesse degli assi nella manica da usare contro di me. Se negli occhi della mia amica c'era dolcezza, in quelli della dea non c'era altro che folle divertimento. Non sapevo come avevo potuto confonderle inizialmente, perché le differenze erano troppo grandi per non vederle.

Izanami, pur con il suo regno potente e i suoi sudditi, sentiva il bisogno di umiliare una persona insignificante come me, di gettarmi a terra e picchiarmi ripetutamente, probabilmente al punto da farmi piangere pateticamente. Ma mi dissi che sarei morta prima di permetterle di vedere quel lato di me.

“Mantieni forse speranza, per caso?” canticchiò, “farai meglio a impegnarti in battaglie che puoi davvero vincere, ragazzina”

Strinsi i denti e desiderai dimostrarle che i suoi tentativi erano vani, che non mi avrebbe fatto esplodere solo per il suo divertimento personale. Mi dissi che non avrei reagito come voleva lei...

Ma era più facile dirlo che farlo.

“Non è finita” dissi, incapace di trattenermi, “non perderò contro di te, né permetterò che tu rimanga con Sesshomaru”

Mi avevano detto molte volte che tendevo a essere insolente quando parlavo con persone che non mi piacevano o alle quali non portavo rispetto per un motivo o per l'altro. Mi era stato detto che non pensavo prima di parlare, ma piuttosto lasciavo scorrere la lingua per poi affrontare le conseguenze. In quel caso, faccia a faccia con la dea dei morti, si poteva pensare che ciò avrebbe potuto contenermi, o almeno farmi considerare minimamente il fatto che quella persona poteva annientarmi con un semplice movimento del dito. Si poteva pensare che sarei riuscita a pensare un po' di più alle conseguenze di parlare in condizioni furiose come le mie...ma era un pensiero sbagliato.

“Lui è mio” aggiunsi, guardandola in modo che speravo esprimesse correttamente i sentimenti aggressivi dentro di me, “e lo riprenderò”

Ero così infuriata che non mi venne nemmeno in mente di supplicare o di contrattare. Avrei potuto usare le mie lacrime, o forse avrei potuto chiedere un nuovo accordo, ma in verità il mio livello di odio per quella dea era così alto che quelle possibilità non mi passarono nemmeno per la mente. Al contrario, stupidamente mi parve una buona idea minacciare la dea dei morti. A casa sua.

_Molto intelligente, Rin_ , mi dissi sarcasticamente e il mio stomaco si contorse in un nodo di paura al pensiero di quello che avrebbe potuto farmi per la mia insolenza. Le possibilità erano infinite e il danno era già stato fatto.

Eppure, tra tutte le possibilità, non mi sarebbe mai venuto in mente che lei...ridesse. Di fronte a me, la dea dei morti si sbellicò dalle risate, gettando indietro la testa e lasciando che il suono della sua voce rimbalzasse sulle pareti. Riuscii solo a fissarla e chiedermi se una divinità potesse essere pazza.

“Tuo, dici?” chiese, mentre il suo scoppio di risa si placava, “credo che ti sbagli, ragazzina”

Poi, con un gesto della mano, Izanami materializzò un rotolo lucido con lettere nere che correvano sulla carta. Me lo presentò in modo che non avessi dubbi sull'importanza del documento, poi procedette a spiegarmi con quello che mi parve il suo solito tono di superiorità:

“Questo è il contratto del demone, del tuo caro Sesshomaru, in cui specifica chiaramente che non appartiene a te e nemmeno a se stesso...ma che ora sono io a tirare i suoi fili. Puoi minacciarmi quanto vuoi, ragazzina, ma non fraintendere...lui ora appartiene al mio regno”

Le sue parole furono come un colpo al petto, o più di uno, intensi e senza pietà, al punto da lasciare la mia testa ancora più leggera e il mio corpo più debole. Stavo per lasciarmi andare involontariamente, e mi chiedevo se non fosse meglio farlo invece di soffrire senza motivo per mano della dea.

Non avevo alcun piano, e lei chiaramente non era una dea misericordiosa disposta ad aiutarmi, o addirittura a invertire l'accordo che non avevo mai accettato. Le mie possibilità non erano buone e non riuscivo a pensare a nessuno abbastanza potente da compiere un miracolo della grandezza di cui avevo bisogno.

Significava che finiva così? Che non c'era niente, assolutamente niente, che io potessi fare per ribaltare la situazione? Dèi, ero furiosa! Sia con Sesshomaru, come con Izanami, come con me stessa. Ero davvero infuriata e la voglia di piangere aumentava in me.

“Lo vedi?” mi chiese mostrandomi la sua preziosa pergamena, “hai perso. Una volta che il demone avrà mangiato del cibo di qui...non ci sarà scampo per lui”

_Una volta che avrà mangiato?_ , mi chiesi senza capire. Poi una luce si insinuò nell'oscurità della mia mente e i miei occhi si spalancarono mentre un pensiero mi balzava in testa. Guardai di nuovo il documento e lo vidi: quella maledetta pergamena non era firmata.

“Quindi non è ancora tuo” sussurrai, con emozione repressa.

Mi guardò con aria strana, come se non capisse il mio ragionamento, e io mi sentii forte della mia deduzione. Continuai a parlare, con maggiore sicurezza:

“Lui non ha firmato niente, e nemmeno tu. Hai bisogno che prima mangi qualcosa”

Dannazione, come avevo fatto a dimenticarlo? Le antiche leggende su Izanami dicevano che lei riusciva a incatenare le persone per sempre solo dopo averle convinte a consumare un pasto del regno dei morti, come se fosse un veleno speciale. Non era nemmeno un segreto, perché non aveva cercato di nasconderlo quando ne parlai.

Non conoscevo una sola storia del mio repertorio in cui il cibo non entrasse in questione per rinchiudere qualcuno negli inferi, ma una persona non può stare troppo a lungo senza mangiare o bere, no? Il corpo a un certo punto raggiunge il suo limite e, volontariamente o meno, si deve mangiare qualcosa per alleviare la fame.

Mi chiesi se qualcuno potesse essere abbastanza forte o coraggioso da rifiutare il cibo, nonostante la debolezza, e con tutto il cuore speravo che Sesshomaru lo fosse.

Non ero sicura se in quel caso si applicasse la regola, perché in teoria l'accordo era chiuso, Sesshomaru l'aveva accettato, e sebbene al momento non c'era alcun segno di miglioramento, io ero sul punto di essere cacciata dal regno dei morti...perché ero ancora una persona vivente. Significava che Sesshomaru non rientrava più in quella categoria? O Izanami lo tratteneva laggiù fino al momento in cui lui avrebbe ceduto per costringerlo a mangiare? Erano solo speculazioni nella mia testa, dal momento che nessuno si era preso la briga di spiegarmi niente, ma...sicuramente mi dava l'occasione di continuare a combattere, di continuare a credere che fosse possibile tirarlo fuori da lì.

Sesshomaru non aveva ancora mangiato nulla. Non potevo essere sicura se ancora non avesse avuto il tempo di obbligarlo, o se stava tardando di proposito per qualche ragione in particolare. Credevo che lui si fosse offerto con l'intenzione di salvarmi la vita, ma stava lottando? Cercava di non incatenarsi a quel mondo?

Izanami si accigliò e iniziò a far scomparire la pergamena in una nuvola di polvere.

“È solo questione di tempo” replicò, e per quanto udissi sicurezza nel tono della sua voce, le mie orecchie sentirono speranza.

La mia mente iniziò a girare a tutta velocità, quasi quanto il turbine intorno a me. E il contratto? Sesshomaru aveva specificato che stava cercando di salvarmi la vita e Izanami aveva lasciato intendere che sarei stata potente e longeva come un demone, forse non al livello di Sesshomaru, ma molto più di un normale essere umano. In cambio, lui sarebbe dovuto rimanere laggiù per sempre.

Sesshomaru conosceva un modo per eludere quel destino senza necessariamente cambiare i parametri del mio contratto? Lei avrebbe fatto la sua parte anche se io e Sesshomaru fossimo riusciti a trovare una falla nel suo piano? Era una probabilità molto remota e non riuscivo a pensare a come avremmo potuto portarla a termine con successo...ma almeno era un'idea che valeva la pena considerare. Tirarlo fuori da lì, a qualunque costo, quello era il mio obiettivo.

“Questione di tempo o meno, l'accordo non è ancora ufficiale” dissi, “il che significa che posso ancora negoziare”

Lei alzò un sopracciglio e mi guardò con curiosità. Speravo che facesse diminuire il vento in modo da poter parlare con più calma, ma evidentemente si divertiva a guardarmi volare per aria, perché non fece nulla per aiutarmi. Cagna.

“Negoziare? E cosa potresti avere che sia di mio interesse?”

Considerai delicatamente la sua domanda e cercai di non mostrarmi preoccupata. In realtà non avevo nulla in mano che pensassi potesse interessare a una dea. Non possedevo grandi ricchezze, né bellezza, non avevo poteri speciali, né alcun talento particolare con cui deliziarla. Ero semplicemente Rin. La volgare, piccola, un po' immatura e ordinaria Rin non aveva assolutamente nulla che fosse considerato di valore.

“Darti la mia vita in cambio della sua, accetteresti?” chiesi.

Avevo paura della sua risposta, sia che fosse positiva che negativa. Sapevo dal profondo del mio cuore che se ci fosse stata una possibilità di salvare Sesshomaru, anche a scapito della mia breve vita...l'avrei accettata. Avrei stretto l'accordo, in ogni caso, e sarei andata agli inferi al suo posto. Immaginavo che fosse giusto dopo tutte le volte che lui mi aveva salvato dalla morte. Adesso toccava a me salvare lui.

Tuttavia, ciò non rimuoveva la travolgente sensazione di paura nelle mie viscere. Se la dea avesse accettato la mia richiesta, non sapevo cosa mi avrebbe riservato l'eternità negli inferi e non volevo pensarci troppo.

“La vita di una misera umana in cambio di un demone purosangue?” fece alzando gli occhi al cielo, “non farmi ridere, ragazzina, se non intendi negoziare seriamente, puoi andartene subito”

Bene, così se ne andava l'alternativa numero uno, e con essa la mia paura. Ma la sua risposta negativa mi spaventò, perché non sapevo quale altra opzione offrirle.

“Dico sul serio” risposi senza trattenermi, “cosa posso darti di me in cambio della sua vita? Dimmelo” 

_Ti darò quello che vuoi_ , aggiunsi silenziosamente nella mia testa.

Lei assunse un'espressione pensierosa e iniziò a camminare intorno a me, fluttuando nell'aria come se fosse l'atto più semplice da eseguire. Mi guardò da vicino, poi fece un ampio sorriso. Non mi piacque affatto.

“Sono abbastanza annoiata, quindi...che ne dici di una scommessa?” propose, con voce troppo eccitata per i miei gusti.

Un allarme iniziò a suonare nella mia testa e sapevo dal profondo che la sua proposta sarebbe stata ingannevole, che avrebbe potuto non giovarmi. Ma la mia curiosità entrò in gioco e mi ritrovai a chiedere:

“Cosa scommettiamo?”

Sapeva che non era molto intelligente da parte mia fare accordi con la dea dei morti, specialmente dopo che Sesshomaru mi aveva detto di cercare di non intralciarla. Beh, aveva fallito magnificamente e io non ero pronta a vivere in un mondo che non lo includeva. Se fosse stato necessario prendere decisioni stupide e rischiose, dannazione, lo avrei fatto.

“Una cosa molto semplice in realtà, quasi un regalo” commentò, “Ti sfido a trovare un ingresso nel mio regno”

La guardai con un misto di confusione e sfiducia, non capendo perché cercasse di convincermi ad affrontare una sfida così specifica e strana. Le serviva a qualcosa conoscere gli ingressi del suo regno? O stava giocando con me per aumentare la mia speranza per poi gettarla a terra e calpestarla? Potevo prendere sul serio la sua scommessa? Considerai attentamente le opzioni.

Entrare nel mondo dei morti non sarebbe stato un compito facile, mi era molto chiaro. Dopotutto, Sesshomaru aveva ottenuto una strana pietra da chissà dove, ed eravamo stati in grado di usarla solo una volta prima che scomparisse. Non ero certa di dove avrei potuto trovare un'altra di quelle pietre, o qualcuno con abbastanza potere da inviarmi nuovamente lì.

La fortuna non sembrava essere dalla mia parte in quel caso, eppure...per qualche motivo mi sentivo un po' fiduciosa.

Se avevo imparato qualcosa nei miei 18 anni di vita, era che il mondo era un posto strano e a volte la magia era reale come lo erano gli esseri umani. Con il numero di demoni che conoscevo, il mio ritorno sana e salva da due viaggi con la morte e il fatto che fossi sopravvissuta a ciò che avevo passato mi faceva capire che le soluzioni esistevano, anche le più bizzarre e improbabili. Bisognava solo cercarle.

Ed era esattamente quello che avevo intenzione di fare.

“Se vinco, ci lascerai andare entrambi sani e salvi” affermai seriamente, “non torneremo qui finché non sarà il nostro momento”

“Bene” concordo, “ma se vinco io...dovrete restare entrambi”

Deglutii, e per la prima volta da tutta la trattativa, esitai. Ci voleva entrambi. La mia patetica anima umana era inutile rispetto a quella di un potente demone, ma come parte del pacchetto, sembrava che non la infastidisse avermi laggiù, forse per prendermi in giro o torturarmi per sempre. Quindi se avessi perso quella stupida scommessa...mi sarei giocata il destino di entrambi.

_Posso farlo?_ , mi chiesi. Potevo gettare via così il sacrificio di Sesshomaru? Era giusto da parte mia? Lui aveva barattato la sua vita per la mia, in modo che potessi vivere in pace...perché mi amava. Ricordarlo mi riscaldò e raffreddò il cuore in egual misura, e fu più doloroso della sensazione delle mie dita che si stringevano sulla roccia.

Ero arrivata a credere che lui non provasse i miei stessi sentimenti, e se mai avesse provato un minimo di affetto per me, non sarebbe mai riuscito a esprimerlo ad alta voce. Proprio lì, negli inferi, mi aveva sorpreso con l'affermazione più semplice, rudimentale ma perfetta che avessi mai sentito. Ma solo pensando ai suoi sentimenti, l'incredibile fatto di essere ricambiata da lui...era troppo per me date le circostanze attuali, e mi dissi che non potevo pensarci in quel momento, o sarei scoppiata in lacrime.

Ebbene, il suo sacrificio era nobile, tipico di un cavaliere delle fiabe...ma non l'avevo mai chiesto! Quella testa dura aveva preso una decisione senza consultarmi perché pensava di sapere cosa fosse meglio per me. Bene, potevo prendere da sola delle decisioni.

“Devo solo trovare un'entrata, giusto?”

“Sì, non appena apparirai nel mio regno e mi dimostrerai la sua esistenza, avrai vinto” rispose, e il suo sorriso mi fece venire un brivido lungo la schiena.

Avevo un brutto presentimento per tutta la faccenda. Non ero mai stata molto brava a scommettere e sapevo che a volte un competitore molto esperto poteva portare a perdere in modo sporco, ma rispettando le regole. Con una dea con secoli di esistenza alle spalle mi sembrava molto probabile che potesse approfittarsi di me.

Volevo pensare a un'altra soluzione, ma il tempo passava e lei iniziò a diventare impaziente.

“Beh, accetti o no, ragazzina?”

“Non costringerai Sesshomaru a ingerire alcun cibo o bevanda mentre la scommessa è in corso” dissi, “voglio che sia chiaro”

Agitò la mano in aria, in un gesto che mi fece capire che si trattava solo di dettagli, ma per me estremamente importanti. Avevo bisogno di coprire tutti i punti se volevo vincere al suo gioco.

“Quanto tempo ho?” chiesi.

“Tre giorni” risposi, “e sono generosa”

_Solo tre giorni?_ , mi chiesi con paura, non era tempo a sufficienza e lo sapevamo entrambi. Generosa non era esattamente la parola che avrei usato per descriverla.

“Ho bisogno di più tempo...” iniziò a dire.

“No, hai tre giorni, prendere o lasciare. Ho detto che sono annoiata, voglio vedere un po' di azione. Che ne dici? Accetti?”

Feci un profondo respiro e, sapendo che le mie dita non si sarebbero più tenute alla roccia, risposi senza esitazione:

“Dea Izanami, accetto la tua scommessa”

Non aspettavo che mi rispondesse, ma lasciai la presa e volai via. A un certo punto dovetti sbattere la testa, perché l'ultima cosa che vidi prima che tutto diventasse nero, fu il sorriso di Izanami.

“Rin!” mi svegliai di soprassalto e la mia testa pulsava, come se avessi un martello che mi colpiva dall'interno più e più volte. In principio fui disorientata, cercando la fonte di una voce che sembrava non essere lì, ma tutto quello che potevo vedere furono macchie scure e sfocate. Non ero nemmeno sicura di aver sentito il mio nome correttamente, come se le mie orecchie fossero piene di acqua.

Avevo freddo, moltissimo freddo. Più di quanto pensavo di aver avuto in tutta la mia vita, e in qualche modo sapevo che non era normale, almeno non per il mio piccolo corpo umano.

“Rin, guardami!” sentii qualcuno urlarmi.

Sentii un paio di mani afferrarmi il viso e voltarmi in un'altra direzione. Non riuscivo ancora a capire bene dove fossi, o chi fosse la persona di fronte a me, e la mia testa era troppo leggera per analizzare troppo. Ma anche nel mio stato confuso e stordito, potevo notare capelli bianchi, pelle liscia e un paio di intensi occhi dorati.

_Sesshomaru..._

La mia mente esausta mise da parte il fatto che era impossibile che il mio demone fosse lì con me. Dimenticai il contratto, dimenticai la scommessa, dimenticai di Izanami, tralasciai tutto per convincermi che in qualche modo lui era tornato da me, e i palpiti nel mio petto tuonavano dolorosamente per la disperazione. Anche se era solo un sogno, anche se la sua immagine era reale solo nella mia mente, lo preferivo mille volte a svegliarmi senza vedere il suo volto.

Mi chinai in avanti con le braccia tese, cercando di raggiungerlo e tirarlo verso di me. Ma quando mi avvicinai abbastanza da toccarlo, mi resi conto che i suoi capelli non erano lunghi e lisci come me li ricordavo, e che i suoi occhi non erano così freddi e non c'era vernice bluastra sugli zigomi. Mancavano i tratti più caratteristici di Sesshomaru, e mi chiesi chi fosse l'uomo di fronte a me.

“Rin, stai bene?” chiese con preoccupazione.

Neanche la sua voce era la stessa e, per qualche strana ragione, ciò mi spezzò leggermente il cuore. Sentire una voce che non era la sua, osservare un paio di occhi che non erano i suoi, fu come un secchio di acqua fredda che mi riportò improvvisamente alla realtà. E solo allora la mia vista si schiarì completamente, come se una nebbia si fosse sollevata davanti ai miei occhi, e mi resi conto che quello era Inuyasha.

Non c'era dubbio, potevo vedere le differenze tra i fratelli più chiaramente, e nonostante volessi bene a Inuyasha come a un membro della mia famiglia...non potei fare a meno di sentirmi delusa. In quel momento, era un altro demone che avevo bisogno di vedere e toccare.

_Ma che stupida_ , mi dissi. Era ovvio che Sesshomaru non ci fosse! Era mio dovere salvarlo, riportarlo nel mondo dei vivi, non sprecare tempo rimanendo incosciente e scambiandolo per altre persone. All'improvviso mi sentii furiosa e mi mossi per alzarmi. Avevo troppa rabbia dentro di me e avevo bisogno di tirarla fuori in qualche modo.

“Aspetta, aspetta” mi disse Inuyasha mentre mi aiutava ad alzarmi, “con calma, penso che tu abbia sbattuto...”

“Si è lasciato rinchiudere”

Inuyasha mi guardò confuso e io mi divincolai dal suo braccio con un movimento energico. Si sorprese, perché non ero mai stata particolarmente aggressiva, ma in quel momento ero così arrabbiata che il suo tocco sulla mia pelle sembrava bruciarmi.

La mia rabbia non era affatto contro di lui, ma avevo bisogno di spazio e aria, o sarei andata fuori di testa. Mi sentivo come un animale rinchiuso in una gabbia per troppo tempo, e mi ritrovai a camminare per brevi distanze, come se volessi scappare ma non riuscissi a trovare la via di uscita. Ripetei più volte lo stesso percorso.

“Si è lasciato rinchiudere nel maledetto regno dei morti!” gridai, “ma che dannato idiota, come se io lo avessi voluto! Sai che accordo ha accettato?!”

“Non ho idea di...”

“Ha promesso di rimanere laggiù per sempre, purché mi salvasse la vita!” lo interruppi senza lasciarlo finire, “come se io fossi importante...maledetto demone idiota!”

Ero furiosa, mi usciva il fumo dalle orecchie e ad ogni passo che facevo il mio corpo sembrava riprendere energia. All'improvviso non sentivo più freddo o stanchezza, ma mi sentivo più dinamica di quanto fossi mai stata e desideravo colpire qualcosa.

_Come diamine ho lasciato che succedesse?_

“Sono stufa del suo complesso da eroe” aggiunsi, “pensa che io sia una damigella in pericolo e che non possa fare niente. Vedrai, quando lo salverò, io...”

“Rin! Aspetta un po'” Inuyasha mi prese per le spalle e mi costrinse a guardarlo di nuovo, “ho bisogno che mi spieghi perché non sto capendo nulla”

Il suo sguardo era preoccupato, ma non smetteva di mostrarsi calmo, senza alterarsi, richiamando solo la mia attenzione per calmarmi. Con grande sforzo, cercai di tranquillizzare il turbine dentro di me e feci un profondo respiro. Pensai che non dovevo mostrarmi molto coerente stando lì a urlare e a imprecare ai quattro venti.

Non mi piaceva essere quella che diceva a Inuyasha che suo fratello era stato così stupido fa farsi intrappolare negli inferi. Al di là del fatto che si odiassero apertamente...erano pur sempre una famiglia e non era giusto che io spiegassi così poco la situazione del fratello. Feci del mio meglio per spiegare in modo semplice e gentile.

“Mi avevi detto che Sesshomaru avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa per salvarmi la vita” cominciai a dire, “beh, avevi ragione, ha fatto qualcosa, e non ti piacerà”

Mi fermai e aspettai di vedere come avrebbe reagito, ma tutto ciò che vidi fu stupore nel suo sguardo, insieme a un accenno di rispetto.

“Allora è riuscito a salvarti” disse fissandomi, “sei cambiata...ma suppongo che sia il prezzo da pagare”

Ero sul punto di continuare a inveire sull'idiozia di Sesshomaru, ma mi fermai prima di dire qualsiasi cosa, perché il commento di Inuyasha riecheggiò nella mia testa con forza sufficiente da farmi desiderare di cambiare argomento.

_Pagare?_ Cosa significava?

Aggrottai la fronte confusa alle sue parole e resistetti all'impulso di tremare, perché non mi piaceva il tono che sentivo nella sua voce.

“Cambiare...come?” chiesi, “di che stai parlando?”

“Non ti sei...vista?”

Scossi il capo e lui sembrò ancora più sorpreso.

“Rin...” iniziò a dire lentamente, come se stesso parlando a un bambino aggressivo, “sei guarita”

“Cosa?”

“Non sento in te alcun segno di malattia o veleno. Il tuo odore è diverso e anche il tuo aspetto è cambiato, sembri più sana...non fraintendermi, sei sempre la stessa persona, la stessa Rin...ma in un certo senso, migliore”

Lo guardai confuso e i pensieri alterati che mi avevano portato a urlare a muovermi improvvisamente scomparvero, ma non mi sentivo stanca. Anche se a un certo punto avevo chiaramente sbattuto la testa mentre venivo cacciata fuori dagli inferi, il dolore si stava attenuando a grande velocità e in qualche modo dubitavo di avere una commozione cerebrale o un altro malessere.

_Sono guarita?_

Mi guardai le mani e i piedi, mi toccai il viso e i capelli, ma non sentii in me alcun cambiamento particolare evidente, almeno non nelle zone che potevo vedere e toccare.

Inuyasha poteva sbagliarsi sulla mia salute? Dopo i giorni in cui mi ero convinta che stavo per morire, era difficile per me pensare che all'improvviso stessi...bene. Sana, curata, perfetta. Poteva essere vero?

Senza dire una parola, corsi verso il lago più vicino. Non ero mai stata troppo brava con le direzioni, ma all'improvviso mi sentivo particolarmente fiduciosa mentre correvo attraverso i boschi, spingendo via i cespugli dal mio cammino come se non fossero un vero ostacolo e schivando gli alberi facilmente. Mi sentivo leggera come una piuma, correndo come il vento e ad una velocità che non avrei mai potuto raggiungere in passato.

Era quella la prova del potere di Izanami? 

Arrivai al bordo del lago e mi inginocchiai di fronte, bagnando il mio yukata con alcune pietre umide, ma non mi importò affatto. Non mi voltai nemmeno quando Inuyasha mi raggiunse, lo ignorai completamente, perché l'immagine che vidi di fronte a me mi distrasse troppo per preoccuparmi di qualsiasi cosa o di chiunque altro.

_Questa sono...io?_ , mi chiesi, ma in realtà non ero sicura.

La donna di fronte a me era chiaramente un ibrido, un incrocio tra un demone e un essere umano. La pelle era di un bianco immacolato, liscia e lucente come una perla, la forma del viso era spigolosa ed elegante, con zigomi alti che non avevo mai posseduto, labbra quasi rosse e ciglia lunghe che potevano essere reali solo in sogno. I capelli erano ancora neri, ma con due grandi ciocche bianche che arrivavano fino alla vita della ragazza e scomparivano dove iniziava l'acqua.

Cercai di ritrovarmi in quei lineamenti e provai ansia nel momento in cui non riuscii a riconoscermi. Sembravo una persona che riacquistava la vista dopo essere stata cieca per molto tempo, e l'immagine che avevo nella mia testa di me stessa non era quella che vedevo nel mio riflesso. Quella ragazza era bella, senza dubbio, ma ero io?

Mi portai le mani al viso e mi avvicinai il più possibile alla superficie dell'acqua senza caderci dentro. Il riflesso fece la stessa cosa e feci un profondo respiro non appena notai che almeno gli occhi rimanevano dello stesso colore. Non credevo di essere mai stata così sollevata di vedere i miei normali occhi scuri. In qualche modo, in quel momento, mi fece sentire più calma.

_Lui ha fatto questo_ , mi dissi senza poterci credere, _ha fatto questo per me._

“Rin” mi chiamò Inuyasha strappandomi dai miei pensieri.

Notai il demone dietro di me, anche se non riuscivo a vederlo, e non appena mi sentii pronta ad affrontarlo con la mia nuova faccia, mi rivolsi a lui. Mi resi conto che Inuyasha aveva perso leggermente il fiato nel tentativo di raggiungermi, e mi sembrava strano dato che secondo me non avevo corso così velocemente, ma forse con il mio nuovo corpo avevo acquisito abilità che ora mi sembravano naturali. Non volevo pensarci troppo.

“Come mi hai riconosciuta?” chiesi, e notai quanto fosse triste la mia voce, “sembro così diversa”

Lui si avvicinò e si sedette accanto a me.

“Non posso dire di non essere rimasto sorpreso” commentò, “ho visto una mezzo-demone stesa a terra, svenuta, e inizialmente ho avuto l'istinto di stare in guarda. Ma poi, sotto l'odore di demone su di te...ho capito che eri tu”

Non avevo mai capito completamente cosa intendesse Sesshomaru quando mi spiegava che poteva seguirmi dal mio odore, o identificarmi anche a chilometri di distanza. Mi era sembrato troppo strano e forse non avevo fatto del mio meglio per capirlo. Ma in quel momento, con l'odore di Inuyasha che mi copriva il naso, potei comprendere in modo molto più chiaro, più pratico che teorico.

Ogni persona aveva un'essenza, un odore caratteristico e in quel momento i miei sensi erano abbastanza acuti da notare quello di Inuyasha.

“Ma...sono la stessa?” chiesi e mi ritrovai a temere la risposta.

“La tua essenza non è cambiata, Rin, non so cosa diamine hai fatto in mezza giornata con Sesshomaru, ma sei riuscita a diventare un mezzo-demone”

Guardai per terra e strinsi le mani. All'improvviso tutta la rabbia dentro di me sembrò trasformarsi in pura tristezza. Ero ancora preoccupata per il mio aspetto attuale, il mio presunto nuovo odore di demone e le mie insolite abilità...ma non era il momento di pensare a niente di tutto ciò. Sesshomaru era la mia priorità e dovevo spiegare a Inuyasha cosa era successo, se speravo in un aiuto da lui.

Decisi che, per il bene di entrambi, avrei parlato rapidamente e non ci sarei girata intorno.

“Sesshomaru mi ha portato nel regno dei morti e ha stretto un accordo con la sua dea”

Il silenzio di Inuyasha fu pesante e per un momento non mi rispose affatto, al punto che pensai che forse non mi aveva capito. Quando alzai lo sguardo, notai che mi fissava senza battere ciglio.

Sì, mi aveva sentito perfettamente.

“Scusa?”

“Sesshomaru mi ha detto che 'qualcuno' gli doveva un favore” spiegai, “e che quella persona era abbastanza potente da poter aggiungere altri anni alla mia vita. Beh, viene fuori che non è stato affatto onesto con me...perché la persona di cui parlava non era nient'altro che la dea dei morti e lei non gli doveva alcun dannato favore”

Vidi i pensieri nella testa di Inuyasha che iniziavano a volteggiare, proprio come i miei quando avevo appreso le vere intenzioni di Sesshomaru decidendo di portarmi nel regno dei morti. Sapevo quanto era stupito.

“Cos'ha negoziato?” chiese Inuyasha e il suo tono mi sembrò arrabbiato.

“Che mi avrebbe concesso potere e anni di vita...in cambio della sua permanenza nel regno dei morti per sempre”

Il silenzio si stabilì di nuovo tra di noi, e non potevo sopportarlo.

“È un idiota!” esplosi e mi resi vagamente conto che stavo urlando di nuovo, “non gli ho mai chiesto niente di lontanamente simile, Inuyasha. Ho anche provato a fermarlo, ma è testardo...non mi ascolta mai e pensa sempre che la sua soluzione sia la migliore”

“Sì, so com'è”

“Avrei dovuto capire che qualcosa non andava nel momento in cui non voleva spiegarmi. Avrei dovuto chiedere di più, insistere di più...”

“Rin, non avevi alcuna possibilità” mi interruppe.

Sapevo che avevo ragione. Lui ed io più di chiunque altro sapevamo quanto potesse diventare cocciuto Sesshomaru e come non avesse mai ascoltato un'altra persona neanche se ne fosse dipesa la sua vita. Io ero la persona che lui voleva salvare a tutti i costi, quindi le possibilità che le mie parole lo raggiungessero fin dall'inizio erano state nulle. Lo sapevo.

Ma, dèi, mi infastidiva fino a scoppiare che qualcuno mi dicesse che era impossibile fargli cambiare idea. Mi faceva sentire più piccola e inutile di quanto mi fossi mai sentita in vita mia.

“Non mi interessa!” gridai, alzandomi e riprendendo a camminare, “è con la mia vita che ha mercanteggiato, non aveva il diritto di fare una cosa del genere...”

“Te l'avevo detto che teneva a te, no?” chiese Inuyasha, alzandosi a sua volta, “credimi, non mi aspettavo la sua reazione...ma è quello che voleva per te, Rin”

Lo guardai con diffidenza e mi chiesi se stessi ascoltando correttamente.

“Mi stai dicendo di...lasciarlo stare?” chiesi attentamente, “che lo lasci lì a marcire per il resto della sua vita?”

Non rispose e io mi sentii disgustata da ciò che rappresentava il suo silenzio. Sapevo che i due fratelli non andavano d'accordo, ma ciò non significava che Sesshomaru non fosse importante per me. Mi chiesi se fossi l'unica persona al mondo che avrebbe voluto salvarlo, e mi intristì il fatto che probabilmente era così.

“Non posso vivere così, Inuyasha” dissi, indietreggiando di un paio di passi.

“Mi dispiace, Rin, ma non so cosa potresti fare per cambiare le cose. Un accordo con la dea Izanami è definitivo, non so come annullarlo”

_Oh, io conosco un modo..._

“Lo salverò, Inuyasha, per questo ho accettato la scommessa”

“Quale scommessa?”

Feci un paio di passi verso di lui e lo guardai in faccia. Sapevo che la mia successiva dichiarazione non gli sarebbe piaciuta, ma ero così arrabbiata e triste che non mi importava nulla.

“La dea dei morti mi ha dato tre giorni per trovare un ingresso nel suo regno, se vinco potrò recuperare Sesshomaru...”

“Sei pazza?!” mi chiese afferrandomi per le spalle e scuotendomi con tale forza che il mio corpo umano sarebbe crollato a terra, “dimmi che non sei seria. Dimmi che è uno scherzo di cattivo gusto”

“Non scherzo quando si tratta della vita di Sesshomaru” dissi seriamente.

Inuyasha mi lasciò e si voltò. Fu lui a iniziare a camminare in tondo, e potevo quasi vedere il fumo uscire dalle sue orecchie, mentre farfugliava tra sé.

In un gesto rapido, lo vidi perforare un albero con un pugno e, per quanto mi sorprese, i miei riflessi erano ora abbastanza veloci da cogliere il movimento e non spaventarmi. La furia del suo sguardo, tuttavia, non mi passò inosservata.

“Non hai idea di quello che hai appena fatto” disse con voce cupa.

“Sto cercando di risolvere il problema in cui si è cacciato Sesshomaru, per una volta posso...”

“No, non puoi!” mi interruppe, “è questo il problema, pensi di poter sfidare la dea della morte nel suo regno?”

“Non avevo altra possibilità, lo terrà...”

“E se perdi, cosa succede?”

Toccò a me tacere. Non che non avessi pensato fino a quel momento alla possibilità di perdere la scommessa di Izanami, ovviamente l'avevo fatto...ma forse non avevo preso seriamente in considerazione cosa ciò comportasse. Era terrificante immaginare che potesse esserci un'eternità dannata in serbo per me accanto a una dea egoista e narcisista, e uno spasmo di paura mi percorse la spina dorsale solo a pensarci. 

Avevo la forza di rimanere per sempre nel regno dei morti? Tutte le anime andavano lì? O solo gli infelici che avevano stretto un accordo con Izanami? La mia testa girava per le domande senza risposta, e una parte di me, una piccola, piccolissima parte di me, a bassa voce...si chiedeva se le mie azioni fossero state corrette nell'accettare quella scommessa.

_E qual è l'alternativa?_ , pensai.

Lasciarlo lì non era mai stata un'opzione per me. Sesshomaru mi aveva salvato da una morte precoce, dal pagare per il mio errore di quella quella notte in cui ero uscita a cercarlo per sedurlo, e avevo finito per essere attaccato da un demone. Il mio destino, nel bene e nel male, era mio e pur ammirando il suo sacrificio, potevo anche ammirare il mio, quello che stavo per accettare per lui.

E poi capii. Fu un momento di lucidità tanto strano quanto perfetto, perché sembrava rispondere alla domanda più difficile. Cosa mi sarebbe successo? Se fossimo sopravvissuti entrambi dopo tutto quel casino, mi sarei considerata la donna più fortunata sulla faccia della terra, e in caso contrario...beh, almeno ci avrei provato. Sarei caduta sapendo che ero rimasta seduta pigramente mentre l'amore della mia vita soffriva.

Probabilmente quel pensiero mi aiutò a vedere la decisione di Sesshomaru in una prospettiva un po' più ampia. Pensavo ancora che avrebbe dovuto discuterne con me prima di decidere, ma se io ero disposto a mettere da parte la mia vita per la sua...potevo davvero biasimarlo per il suo tentativo di salvarmi? Mi chiesi se l'amore fosse proprio quello: sacrificare se stessi per qualcuno per cui valeva la pena, e mi dissi che era quanto di più vicino alla definizione. 

Feci un altro respiro profondo e, invasa da un senso di tranquillità, risposi senza alcuna esitazione:

“Allora rimarrò lì anch'io”.


	25. Capitolo Venticinque

Ero consapevole del fatto a che a volte potessi diventare inutilmente isterica per situazioni di poca importanza, o a volte senza alcuna ragione. Solitamente mi innervosivo o esplodevo senza nemmeno pensare a una soluzione minimamente razionale. Si trattava della mia personalità e l'accettavo come tale.

Probabilmente per quel motivo ebbi tante difficoltà a capire perché ero così calma considerando la mia situazione attuale. Sesshomaru che soffriva nel regno dei morti, io che mi ero trasformata in una strada creatura, e una scommessa che non avevo idea di come vincere. Le carte chiaramente non erano a mio favore, eppure non mi sentivo particolarmente isterica, almeno non abbastanza da farmi prendere dal panico. Le mie viscere erano stranamente tranquille, forse a causa del fatto che non avevo altra scelta che andare avanti, poiché tornare indietro e cancellare il passato non era un'opzione.

Tuttavia, contrariamente al mio nuovo stato di calma, Inuyasha sembrava sul punto di esplodere per pura furia. O di colpire qualcosa. Entrambe le opzioni mi sembravano valide considerando il cipiglio sul suo viso e le sue mani strette in pugni.

Chiaramente non era in sintonia con me.

“Dannazione, Rin! Non hai idea di cos'hai fatto?!” mi urlò.

“Inuyasha, sono consapevole di cosa significhi aver preso questa decisione e sono disposta a correre il rischio che ciò comporta”

Probabilmente non ero mai apparsa più sicura di qualcosa in tutta la mia vita, e rimasi sorpresa di non sembrare una ragazzina spaventata o una stupida che non sapeva di cosa stava parlando. Sembravo un'adulta, una persona abbastanza intelligente da capire che mi trovavo in una situazione veramente pessima...ma avevo intenzione di trarne il meglio. Sì, avevo paura, ma non avrei lasciato che avesse la meglio su di me. Potevo quasi sentire un briciolo di orgoglio in me stessa, per essere cresciuta e maturata.

Tuttavia, Inuyasha non sembrava condividere la mia visione, perché nonostante la fiducia che avevo nelle mie parole, lui apparve ancora più arrabbiato. Si portò una mano alla fronte e si premette la radice del naso, in un gesto di frustrazione, come se fosse già stanco di avere a che fare con me. Quel gesto da parte sua mi fece venire l'enorme desiderio di mettere alla prova la mia nuova forza demoniaca, colpendolo in mezzo alla faccia.

Qual era il suo problema se volevo rischiare la mia vita? Era mia, dannazione, solo mia! Sembrava che tutti avessero il diritto di avere voce in capitolo prima di me, anche se si trattava di conseguenze che avrebbero riguardato solo me. Era bello fare la damigella e lasciarmi salvare da un gentiluomo...ma preferivo mille volte essere l'eroina della mia storia.

“Parli tanto ma non credo che tu capisca quello che dici”

“Non farmi la paternale, Inuyasha! So cosa dico” risposi, mettendo le mani ai fianchi.

Alla mia risposta, Inuyasha si sporse in avanti e sembrò pronto a colpire qualcosa. Mi guardò come se fossi un'offesa per la sua persone, e le sue urla si intensificarono fino a perforarmi l'udito:

“Come diamine fai a sapere cosa stai dicendo se sei una mezzo-demone da tre minuti?! Pensi che entrare nel regno dei morti sia un compito semplice, giusto? Illuminami allora, come pensi di fare? Hai idea se esista quella dannata entrata? E che mi dici della dannata uscita?”

Sentii le mie guance arrossarsi per l'imbarazzo, perché a quel punto non potevo davvero discutere con lui. Se avevo imparato qualcosa, era che il mondo dei demoni e degli umani era incredibilmente vasto e, naturalmente, non avevo acquisito abbastanza conoscenze nei miei brevi 18 anni di vita per capire tutto. Anche se avevo passato la mia infanzia a vagare per il mondo insieme a uno dei demoni più potenti del pianeta, avevo ancora molto da imparare, specialmente su creature così strane come la dea dei morti.

Era possibile che non sapessi come funzionava la mente di Izanami, e non avevo idea se l'accordo che avevo 'firmato' fosse conveniente per me o semplicemente una truffa nei miei confronti. Sapevo perfettamente che mi ero messa in una situazione che mi sfuggiva dalle mani e non avevo ancora un piano concreto per entrare negli inferi. In realtà non avevo affatto un piano.

Quindi potevo capire la rabbia di Inuyasha. Anche io mi sarei arrabbiata se un amico si fosse infilato in una situazione pericolosa senza alcun riguardo per il proprio benessere e, onestamente, ero contenta che qualcuno si interessasse abbastanza a me da rimproverarmi fino a quel punto.

Ma per quanto mi criticasse sulla mia mancanza di giudizio, nel mio cuore i dubbi non erano abbastanza oscuri.

“Mi dispiace molto che la mia decisione ti deluda” risposi guardando per terra, “ma è quello che mi sembrava giusto in quel momento. E credo ancora che sia così”

“No, non è giusto” mi contraddisse, ma almeno non gridava più.

“Pensi che avrei dovuto lasciarlo marcire laggiù? Non chiedermi questo”

Esasperato, Inuyasha alzò le braccia al cielo.

“No, io...maledizione, non so cos'avresti dovuto fare. So solo che in questo modo non stai onorando il sacrificio di Sesshomaru...gli stai sputando addosso”

Il suo commento mi ferì più di quanto fossi disposta ad ammettere. Mi sarebbe piaciuto confutare, fargli capire che non era importante, ma in realtà lo era. Sesshomaru aveva scambiato la sua vita con la mia, lasciandosi intrappolare in un posto tanto freddo e crudele, solo perché una persona così patetica come me potesse vivere. Solo pensarci mi faceva arrabbiare e venire voglia di trascinarlo indietro per i capelli, solo per potergli urlare contro finché non fossi stata esausta.

Ma allo stesso tempo avevo ignorato il suo sacrificio, ed era un fatto che non potevo dimenticare. Anche se avevo preso la mia decisione, e pur considerando che l'avrei ripresa mille volte, mi lasciava ancora l'amaro in bocca. Senza volerlo, mi ritrovai a riempirmi di ansia.

“Non credi che abbia una possibilità di salvarlo?” chiesi con un tono basso e triste, “non credi che possa portarlo a casa?”

_Casa..._ non sapevo se ci fosse un posto al mondo in cui avremmo potuto vivere entrambi, ma la parola, anche nella sicurezza della mia mente, risultava preziosa quando la immaginavo accostata a lui. Capii che più che mai volevo realizzare quel sogno.

“Penso che a volte non vuoi affrontare la realtà che hai di fronte” mi disse Inuyasha con un sospiro, “ma penso che tu sia coraggiosa e capisco che tu non voglia accettare il tuo destino”

La bruciante sensazione di ansia nel mio petto sembrò alleggerirsi alle sue parole, al punto da riempirmi di speranza, e attesi con il cuore in gola.

“Allora...mi aiuterai?”

“Lo avrei fatto fin dall'inizio, Rin” mi rispose, “anche se non mi rallegra salvare chi è stato mio nemico per quasi tutta la vita...ti aiuterò”

Fece del suo meglio per sorridere con fiducia, e lo feci anch'io. Mi prese la mano, la strinse forte e solo allora ebbi la sensazione di aver firmato un nuovo accordo.

_Più velocemente._

Era tutto ciò a cui riuscivo a pensare mentre correvo per i boschi verso la mia destinazione. I miei piedi sembravano così leggeri che a malapena si udiva il suono delle foglie.

Non potevo dire con certezza da quante ore fossi in viaggio, ma di certo a sufficienza perché il giorno cedesse il posto a una notte buia e poi a un luminoso sole mattutino. Non mi sembrava molto probabile, ma se la memoria non mi ingannava, ero partita da un giorno con Inuyasha per il nostro viaggio. Un giorno intero a correre senza fermarsi.

Intorno a me, la luminosità del sole sugli alberi si alzò rapidamente finché ogni traccia di oscurità scomparve e il nuovo giorno si installò davanti a noi. Qualche giorno prima mi sarei fermata a riposare al calare della notte, perché i miei occhi umani non erano mai stati abbastanza acuti da vedere al buio, o almeno mi sarei fermata al mattino, perché il mio corpo non avrebbe sopportato tanto movimento senza sosta. Ad ogni modo, lungi dal voler o dal dover rallentare...mi ritrovai più energica che mai, come una potente fiamma capace di rimanere in vita indefinitamente. Mi sentivo eterna. 

Il problema era che non ero sicura che fosse una buona cosa.

Dal mio risveglio come nuova mezzo-demone al mondo, mi sentivo strana, divisa tra forti sentimenti opposti, che mi avevano squarciato per tutto il giorno. Da un lato, la tristezza e la frustrazione mi chiudevano la gola e mi facevano bruciare gli occhi. Mi sentivo derubata, o anche violata, ma in un modo molto più inquietante di quanto avrei mai potuto sentire, perché in quel caso mi era stato tolto qualcosa contro la mia volontà. La dea Izanami aveva estratto qualcosa di unico per me, qualcosa di intangibile e inestimabile, che forse non era mai stato molto speciale o molto ambito...ma che era stato prezioso per me. Mi aveva definito per tutta la vita e ora non c'era più. La mia umanità era scomparsa e l'eco che si era lasciata dietro era una sensazione dolorosa.

Quanto aveva dovuto frugare Izanami dentro di me per mettere la mia umanità da parte e scartarla come se fosse solo un vecchio straccio? C'era un modo per misurare quanto fossi umana o demoniaca? Avevo perso ciò che mi rendeva me stessa?

Una parte di me voleva urlare e piangere, gestire il lutto per il pezzo di rompicapo che mancava dentro di me, eppure...l'altra parte di me ruggiva di potenza e adrenalina, con un'energia che non sentivo da molto, molto tempo.

Dopo il mio risveglio, mi ritrovavo a poter registrare i cambiamenti dell'ambiente, come la bassa temperatura e il freddo nell'aria, ma questi non mi rallentavano né infastidivano minimamente, come se non fossero una debolezza per me. Mi resi subito conto che il mio corpo stava attraversando un processo di cambiamenti, che mi rendevano sempre più potente a ogni minuto che passava e ciò era chiaro dal dispiegamento delle mie nuove capacità, che non smettevano mai di stupirmi. La situazione era così irreale che potevo quasi convincermi che tutto ciò non stesse accadendo a me ma a qualcun altro, qualcuno di più speciale che poteva occuparsi del guaio in cui mi ero cacciata.

Ma no, si trattava di me. La normale, comune, innocente e stupida Rin, con un nuovo 'contenitore', senza sapere cosa farne. Il mio corpo, che una volta era stato fragile e debole, ora sembrava una macchina inarrestabile, capace di continuare a muoversi per ore e ore. Non sentivo di aver bisogno di riposarmi né di prendere fiato, e la velocità con cui mi muovevo era semplicemente folle. Avrebbe dovuto essere impossibile per me vedere oltre le macchie sfocate davanti ai miei occhi, ma in qualche modo i miei sensi sembravano più acuti che mai, ed ero in grado di osservare e udire tutto intorno a me con la massima chiarezza.

Non potevo mentire, era esilarante avere così tanto potere nel mio piccolo corpo e, in una certa misura, mi sembrava di godermelo, come se fosse stato un sogno molto bello...ma in realtà la mia situazione era lontana dall'essere un sogno e più vicina all'incubo. Uno da cui non riuscivo a svegliarmi.

Diventare un membro di un'altra specie da un giorno all'altro si era rivelato utile, ma estremamente stressante. Avevo guadagnato molte cose, sì, ma quante ne avevo perse? Avevo dei punti deboli ora? Per quanto tempo avrei potuto vivere? La mia testa era piena di dubbi e la cosa peggiore era non avere nessuno a cui chiedere, dato che ero un caso strano, un'eccezione della natura, dunque non avevo regole chiare con cui gestire me stessa. La mia esistenza non sarebbe dovuta essere possibile, eppure lo era per il capriccio di una dea e di un demone, che avevano fatto un patto che lui non avrebbe mai dovuto accettare. La mia opinione non aveva contato affatto, e odiavo pensare di essere stata stupidamente trascinata senza rendermene conto. 

Mentre il mio cuore pareva sul punto di spezzarsi, soffrendo per qualunque cosa la dea Izanami mi avesse preso, le mie vene cantavano di pura gloria allo sfoggio di potere che si apriva dentro di me come una farfalla. Entrambe le parti lottavano per decidere come mi dovevo sentire riguardo l'intera faccenda, e pensai che sarei impazzita prima di poter formare la mia opinione.

_Ti amo..._

Ma poi mi ricordai il suo sorriso e la sua voce quando aveva ammesso che mi amava, e la sua mano sulla mia guancia quando mi aveva detto addio. Ricordai Sesshomaru...e finalmente la tempesta si calmò nella mia testa. Lui era la cosa importante, non il mio nuovo corpo, non la mia paura, non le mie insicurezze, solo lui. Così allontanai dalla mia mente i pensieri che non avevano niente a che fare con me in quanto demone, perché non potevo distrarmi considerando il mio futuro, quando lui al momento non ne aveva uno.

Non sapevo se mi piaceva il mio nuovo corpo, se potevo abituarmi o se potevo ritrovare me stessa nel vedere il mio riflesso. Ma mi dissi che non aveva importanza, non dovevo decidere nulla per il momento, non quando il tempo non era dalla mia parte. Dissi a me stessa che più avanti mi sarei preoccupata di me stessa e avrei reso Sesshomaru la mia priorità.

_Devo essere più rapida,_ ricordai. Mi chiesi come avrei potuto accorciare la strada in modo da poter accelerare ancora di più. Poi il mio sguardo cadde sugli alberi davanti a me e improvvisamente ebbi un'idea migliore per approfittarne invece di evitarli costantemente.

Calcolai mentalmente la distanza necessaria dal terreno al ramo più vicino di uno degli alberi e mi dissi che mi sarei ingannata se avessi pensato di poterlo raggiungere. Non ero mai stata un'atleta naturale e se non spiccavo in qualcosa era con il fisico, perché ero sempre stata minuta e senza molta forza. Comunque, quell'altezza mi pareva del tutto impossibile da raggiungere, non specificamente per me, ma per qualsiasi essere umano.

Ma considerando che non facevo più parte di quella specie...il mio nuovo corpo poteva essere più propenso a collaborare? La mia mente mi diceva di tacere, di non provare inutili follie per il semplice fatto di essere curiosa di conoscere i limiti delle mie nuove capacità. Per quanto il mio nuovo corpo avesse la forza e la destrezza di un mezzo-demone, la mia mente era chiaramente umana e non le era plausibile saltare 5 metri di altezza per raggiungere il ramo di un albero. Era impossibile per me da immaginare, utopico, eppure...

Accelerai il ritmo e presi lo slancio, piegando le ginocchia a sufficienza, poi saltai senza pensarci oltre.

Le mie mani si chiusero attorno al ramo. Non il più basso, quello che raggiunsi era uno dei più alti, quasi sopra le righe. Sorrisi senza poterlo evitare e mi chiesi se tutti coloro con sangue di demone nelle vene sentissero la scarica di adrenalina che stavo provando in quel momento.

“Rin, non perdermi di vista, dannazione!”

Sviai lo sguardo verso Inuyasha, che mi fissava da terra, i suoi occhi lanciavano saette e i suoi capelli bianchi arruffati attorno a lui sembravano una criniera incontrollabile. Pareva arrabbiato per il fatto di dovermi inseguire a tutta velocità per la foresta, e mi sembrava che fosse più difficile per lui che per me accettare le nuove capacità del mio corpo. Non era abituato a incontrare un'altra persona con un potere simile al suo, tantomeno qualcuno come me che fino a pochi giorni prima non ero stata altro che una ragazzina indifesa. Guardarmi eseguire imprese del genere gli risultava frustrante per qualche motivo.

“È già passato un giorno intero” risposi a Inuyasha, e subito dopo oscillai finché i miei piedi finirono sul ramo. “Dobbiamo sbrigarci se vogliamo guadagnare terreno”

Lui mormorò qualche imprecazione tra sé, poi si spinse per raggiungermi sull'albero.

“Sono d'accordo, ma non conosci la strada” mi disse.

“Allora vai avanti, non ho problemi...”

“Lo farei, ma sei dannatamente veloce!” mi urlò contro, poi saltò sull'albero successivo e prese il comando.

Feci del mio meglio per non ridere della sua reazione e lo seguii, assicurandomi di rimanere un po' indietro per poter continuare sulla sua strada.

Se andare alla ricerca di un'entrata nel regno dei morti e la mia conversione in mezzo-demone mi risultavano eventi strani nella mia vita, niente sembrava più irreale della compagnia di Inuyasha durante il mio viaggio. Salvare Sesshomaru non era mai stato molto in cima alla lista delle sue priorità, e una parte di me era sorpresa che non mi avesse mandato a quel paese quando avevo chiesto il suo aiuto. Dopotutto, la sua relazione con Sesshomaru era sempre stata difficoltosa, non per uno sciocco litigio tra fratelli, ma per secoli di inimicizia e odio. Nulla di semplice con cui avere a che fare.

Ma apparentemente aveva abbastanza rispetto per me perché, anche se riluttante, Inuyasha si era offerto volontario per aiutarmi. Era quanto di più avessi osato sperare, soprattutto considerando che lui non era particolarmente ansioso di raggiungere la nostra destinazione. In realtà, credevo che odiasse il momento in cui finalmente ci saremmo arrivati. 

Decidendo che saremmo andati alla ricerca di aiuto (preferibilmente soprannaturale) per entrare nel regno dei morti, avevamo elaborato una strategia insieme. Entrambi conoscevamo una buona parte del mondo e delle sue strane creatura, a sufficienza per valutare chi potesse essere abbastanza potente da forzare un ingresso nel regno dei morti. Ma come mi aveva spiegato Inuyasha, avevamo bisogno di una fonte di potere di grande portata, che non si trovava facilmente, nemmeno nella società demoniaca. Alla fine, non ci volle molto per renderci conto che avevamo sollo un'opzione praticabile e decidemmo di puntare tutto su quella.

Ero già stata in quel posto una volta, ma ero stata troppo giovane per ricordare perfettamente il sentiero e avevo solo un'idea molto vaga di come arrivarci. Fortunatamente, Inuyasha conosceva la strada o fu abbastanza abile da ricostruirla. Tuttavia, il suo cattivo umore non mi passava inosservato. Non gli piaceva dove ci stavamo dirigendo, era chiaro dal suo linguaggio del corpo, o dalle volte in cui urlava senza una ragione apparente, quindi cercai di non infastidirlo troppo. Dopotutto, aveva lasciato la moglie incinta ad aspettarlo a casa, non poteva essere facile per lui.

Lasciare Kagome sola nelle sue condizioni non mi era sembrato molto giusto da parte nostra, ancora di più considerando che non le avevamo dato quasi alcuna spiegazione, sia per mancanza di tempo, sia per non farla preoccupare. Ovviamente non ero stata io a parlarle, perché sarebbe bastata un'occhiata alla mia nuova forma e lei avrebbe posto domande a cui sarebbe stato difficile rispondere. Così Inuyasha si era preso la responsabilità di fornire vaghe spiegazioni per giustificare la sua e la mia scomparsa per i tre giorni successivi.

Non aveva voluto allarmarla, avevo pensato, dal momento che qualsiasi preoccupazione o ansia avrebbe potuto essere pericolosa per Kagome e il suo imminente bambino. Onestamente non mi piaceva separare quei due quando chiaramente avevano bisogno di stare insieme, almeno fino all'arrivo del figlio, ma Inuyasha era stato inamovibile e non aveva voluto sentire alcun suggerimento riguardante me che me ne andavo in giro da sola.

_“Scordatelo” mi disse, “Kagome è ben protetta e in compagnia. Starà bene. Tu, d'altra parte...hai bisogno di tutto l'aiuto possibile.”_

In quel momento la sua risposta aveva avuto così tanto senso che mi ero zittita. Era vero, la mia priorità per i giorni successivi era salvare Sesshomaru, e più aiuto avessi avuto, più di successo sarebbe stata la mia missione. Punto.

“Siamo vicini” annunciò Inuyasha, interrompendo i miei pensieri.

In quell'istante provai un terribile senso di ansia, e anche se correvamo da quasi un giorno intero, l'adrenalina mi costringeva a restare sveglia, come se una scossa elettrica mi mantenesse in movimento. Inuyasha si fermò all'improvviso in cima a un albero e mi fece segno di raggiungerlo.

Accelerai, balzai sullo stesso ramo e appoggiai una mano sul tronco accanto a me, sporgendomi in avanti per avere una migliore visuale del sito in cui stavamo per entrare. Tuttavia, non vidi altro che un campo. Non c'erano nemmeno più alberi in lontananza, solo una vasta distesa di verde.

“Non capisco” dissi, con una nota di impazienza nella voce. “È qui?”

“Non ancora” rispose, lasciandosi cadere sul ramo e sedendosi, “dobbiamo aspettare”

_Non sono decisamente dell'umore per questo._

“Aspettare cosa?”

“Che ci trovino”

Non volevo fare altro che correre come una pazza selvaggia e addentrarmi nel nostro destino una volta per tutte. Ma sapevo che non avrei ottenuto nulla, perché non solo non avevo idea di dove andare, ma non era un posto in cui potevo entrare senza aiuto. Anche considerando le mie attuali capacità, né Inuyasha né io avevamo alcuna possibilità di farcela da soli.

_Dannazione._

Nonostante la nube di panico dentro di me, annuii e mi lasciai cadere sul ramo. Cercai di fare un profondo respiro e di calmare il tumulto nel mio petto che sembrava sul punto di traboccare. Essere così vicina alla destinazione e rimanere lì seduta ad aspettare pareva potermi uccidere da un momento all'altro.

Pochi istanti dopo, mi alzai, non sopportando l'immobilità.

“Sei sicuro che non possiamo continuare a muoverci?” insistetti, “sono sicura che lei possa...”

“Non potrai accedere a quel posto senza il suo aiuto, Rin”

“Lo so, lo so, ma non possiamo restare qui ad aspettare”

Inuyasha mi guardò e all'improvviso sembrò infinitamente più stanco. La sua voce era bassa e un po' rauca quando mi rispose:

“Non aspetteremo troppo. Ho sentito il suo odore poco fa e non è sparito, quindi deve essere incuriosita”

Annuii con un certo sollievo, perché almeno era un progresso, giusto? Mi risedetti sull'albero, cercando di mantenere alta la mia energia.

“Pensi che possa aiutarci?” chiesi di punto in bianco.

Era chiaro che Inuyasha non fosse dell'umore adatto per parlare, ma doveva aver notato la mia totale disperazione, perché sospiro e rispose:

“È la nostra migliore opzione date le circostanze, non credi?”

“Ha la collana” acconsentii.

“Devi scommettere su quell'oggetto, è abbastanza potente da aprire uno di quei portali. È la tua migliore alternativa”

“Sì, ma...pensi che lei sia disposta a collaborare?”

Inuyasha sospirò di nuovo e all'improvviso mi parve più stanco di quanto fosse disposto a mostrarmi. Ancora una volta mi sentii in colpa per aver trascinato altre persone a correggere i miei errori. Sembrava che commettessi sempre le stesse stupidaggini.

“Non lo so...io...lo spero” rispose con voce non del tutto sicura.

Capii subito che non era del tutto onesto con me, dal momento che era risaputo che Inuyasha e Sesshomaru non avevano la migliore relazione fraterna, che suo fratello rimanesse o meno negli inferi per il resto dei suoi giorni non doveva importargli molto. Avevo assistito a un sufficiente numero dei loro alterchi durante l'infanzia per rendermi conto che non c'era abbastanza affetto tra i due, e ciò mi rattristava.

Com'era possibile che io fossi innamorata dello stesso uomo che così tante persone odiavano? Che accordo aveva fatto Sesshomaru con me per farmi sciogliere dalla testa ai piedi e far tremare di paura tanti altri? Perché era stato così dolce con una bambina orfana tanti anni prima...e così crudele con la sua stessa famiglia?

Nonostante la mia curiosità, non formulai nessuna delle mie domande ad alta voce, perché sapevo che non era giusto da parte mia giudicare Sesshomaru non sapendo abbastanza del suo passato, né della sua vita prima che io vi entrassi. Non conoscevo il motivo dei suoi conflitti interni, la ragione delle sue battaglie contro se stesso, e non ero assolutamente nelle condizioni di criticarlo.

Ma volevo capirlo. Volevo capire tutto ciò che costituiva un demone semplice ma allo stesso tempo complicato come Sesshomaru. Desideravo essere parte del suo futuro un giorno e sapevo che non sarebbe stato facile, ma se una cosa mi era chiara una cosa, era che ero disposta a provare qualsiasi cosa con lui.

Quindi non importava se nessuno al mondo desiderava il suo ritorno, perché dentro di me avevo abbastanza disperazione da riempire un intero battaglione.

_Ti amo_ , pensai e speravo che il pensiero potesse raggiungerlo, ovunque fosse.

All'improvviso un suono attirò la mia attenzione e mi alzai immediatamente.

“È lei?”, chiesi, “è qui?”

Inuyasha annuì e si alzò a sua volta. Indicò un punto in lontananza e, seguendo la direzione del suo dito, finalmente la vidi.

La madre di Sesshomaru.

Era solo una piccola macchia in lontananza, un punto bianco nell'aria che avrebbe potuto passare del tutto inosservato all'occhio umano, specialmente al mio vecchio sguardo. Ma in quel momento potevo vederla perfettamente. Anche in lontananza notai che non era nella sua forma femminile 'umana', ma si stava dirigendo verso di noi a tutta velocità, volando nel suo aspetto di cane bianco. Enorme, elegante, misterioso e decisamente assassino.

Una creatura che nessuno avrebbe voluto incontrare casualmente...ma che noi avevamo cercato di attirare verso di noi. Si poteva dire che fossimo stupidi per attrarre una creatura del genere, dopotutto superava entrambi in quanto potenza.

Ma ero abbastanza disperata da tentare qualsiasi cosa, anche una pazzia. Se dovevo scommettere, non c'erano dubbi che l'avrei fatto in grande.

“Cosa facciamo adesso?” chiesi, senza perdere di vista il grosso cane bianco, “la seguiamo o cosa?”

“Non proprio, io non vengo con te”

Distolsi lo sguardo e osservai Inuyasha con sorpresa. Il mio primo istinto fu di insistere affinché ci ripensasse, perché il suo aiuto significava migliori possibilità, ma un'occhiata al suo corpo teso e alla mascella serrata mi fecero capire quanto fosse a disagio in quella situazione.

Capii subito che si stava preparando per un confronto con la madre di Sesshomaru, e sebbene non ci fosse ancora ragione perché si verificasse un disastro, sembrava imminente all'orizzonte. Il modo di Inuyasha di evitarlo sembrava essere quello di prendere le distanze dal nemico, il che aveva senso, ma avevo comunque un po' paura all'idea di dover affrontare la demone da sola. Cercai di non farlo trasparire dai miei occhi.

“Oh”

“Senti, lo farei” spiegò Inuyasha, “ma...non credo sia una buona idea. Non sono esattamente in buoni rapporti con quella donna”

Beh, odiavo ammetterlo, ma aveva un certo senso, considerando che in passato il padre di Inuyasha aveva abbandonato sua moglie per andare alla ricerca di una donna umana. Il demone accanto a me era il prodotto di quella relazione e, sebbene non fosse colpevole delle azioni di suo padre, né della sua stessa nascita, in qualche modo potevo capire che la madre di Sesshomaru non fosse del tutto contenta di vederlo.

Lei era stata lasciata indietro, sostituita da una semplice donna umana, che aveva generato niente meno che un mezzo-demone. Il fatto che lui apparisse nel suo dominio doveva essere un duro colpo per il suo orgoglio, anche dopo tanti anni. Considerando quanto appariva ostile mentre si avvicinava sempre di più, sembrava abbastanza chiaro che non avrebbe voluto vederlo. 

_Ma sarò disposta a vedere me?_ mi chiesi con un certo timore.

Non ero più umana, ma mi aveva incontrato una volta, quando ero bambina, e ricordavo come non fosse del tutto d'accordo con il fatto che Sesshomaru mi tenesse al suo fianco. Anche dopo avermi salvato dalla morte, avevo sentito la sua delusione, il suo risentimento per aver corrotto suo figlio con sentimenti per un essere umano...proprio com'era successo con suo marito. In quel momento i sentimenti di Sesshomaru erano stati assolutamente innocenti, manifestati essenzialmente dal suo bisogno di tenermi al sicuro.

Ma ora le cose erano cambiate. Sesshomaru aveva ammesso di amarmi, aveva sacrificato la sua vita per salvarmi e si era lasciato a marcire negli inferi. E io volevo chiedere aiuto a sua madre? Lei mi avrebbe voluto uccidere non appena avesse scoperto il destino di suo figlio, e immaginavo di non avere motivo di lamentarmi. Dopotutto, avevo mandato suo figlio a morire.

Mi avrebbe uccisa non appena l'avesse scoperto, ne ero sicura.

“Dovrai farlo da sola, Rin” mi disse Inuyasha.

Poi mi posò una mano sulla schiena e mi spinse forte, facendomi perdere l'equilibrio e buttandomi giù dall'albero. Ebbi a malapena il tempo di urlare prima di atterrare sulla morbida pelliccia di animale.

Con mia sorpresa realizzai che la madre di Sesshomaru si era avvicinata abbastanza da arrivare sotto l'albero e mi aveva permesso di montare sulla sua schiena per portarmi a casa sua, nel cielo. Non potei ringraziarla, però, perché non appena lei sentì che le ero atterrata sulla schiena, schizzò di nuovo e dovetti tenermi stretta per non cadere. Girai il collo per vedere Inuyasha diventare sempre più piccolo man mano che salivamo e cercai di rivolgergli un sorriso confortante.

Volammo per un po'. Non potevo essere sicura esattamente di quanto, perché mi persi nella sensazione del vento sul mio corpo e mi lasciai distrarre da tutte le meraviglie che potevo vedere dall'alto. Pensavo che mi sarei spaventata, ma in realtà fu esilarante e rimasi quasi delusa dal fatto che terminò troppo in fretta.

Atterrammo a casa sua, un castello di pietra nel cielo, che sembrava disabitato a eccezione di noi due. Il grosso cane bianco sotto di me si scrollò con violenza e mi cacciò velocemente, come se non potesse sopportare il mio contatto. Caddi a terra e urtai con la schiena, ma il mio corpo era più forte ora e il colpo non fu troppo doloroso. Cercai di non prendere il suo atteggiamento verso di me come un insulto e mi alzai in piedi. In quei secondi che mi ci vollero per alzarmi da terra, notai che non c'era più un cane bianco...ma una donna di grande bellezza.

“Mi stavi cercando” dichiarò.

Parlò soavemente, ma nella delicatezza della sua voce notai un celato tono di rabbia che non passò inosservato. Avevo visto la demone solo una volta e non troppo a lungo, dato che la maggior parte del tempo l'avevo trascorsa a essere salvata dalla morte. Di nuovo. Ma anche nella mia flebile memoria di bambina di 8 anni, potevo ricordare quanto timoroso fosse stato Jaken in sua presenza e la dimostrazione di potere che quella donna possedeva sotto la pelle.

Se avessi dovuto pensare a una creatura tanto letale da spaventarmi con un solo sguardo, probabilmente sarebbe stata lei, perché tutto nel suo modo di essere mi faceva capire che la mia morte per mano sua sarebbe stata certa e dolorosa. Antica come il tempo e con una data di scadenza che nessuno poteva prevedere sarebbe mai arrivata, la madre di Sesshomaru rappresentava il potere supremo di un demone sulla terra. Un nemico che sembrava essere delicato e che si nascondeva con la sua bellezza, ma che celava la capacità di uccidere senza battere ciglio.

Nei suoi occhi potevo vedere un vuoto molto più vasto di quello del figlio e un distacco dalla vita ancora più profondo. Ma almeno, il fatto che condividesse i tratti fisici di Sesshomaru mi conferiva un certo senso di calma. Quello stesso paio di occhi gialli, i capelli bianchi e lo sguardo inespressivo mi permettevano di concentrarmi su ciò che era importante, ma allo stesso tempo mi sopraffecero.

Volevo vederlo. Avevo bisogno di vedere di nuovo Sesshomaru.

“Sono venuta a chiedere il tuo aiuto” dissi senza mezzi termini, “tuo figlio è in pericolo e ho bisogno del tuo aiuto per salvarlo”

Lei mi guardò un istante senza dire niente, con gli occhi grandi, quasi senza battere le palpebre. Il suo sguardo mi metteva a disagio ma cercai di non mostrarlo.

Iniziò a camminare intorno a me, e con stupore capii che mi stava studiando dalla testa ai piedi, come se fossi un insetto interessante nel suo giardino. Non mi piaceva sentirmi osservata e il mio nervosismo per il desiderio di sentire la sua risposta mi si insinuò in gola.

“Eh...non so se sono stata del tutto chiara...Sesshomaru è...”

“So perfettamente dove si trova mio figlio”

La sua risposta mi sorprese, perché non mi aspettavo che conoscesse le circostanze che mi avevano portato lì. E ad essere completamente onesta, qualcosa nel suo tono di voce non mi quadrava del tutto.

“Lo sai?” chiesi.

“È quello che ho detto, no?”

Finì di girarmi intorno e mi guardò di nuovo negli occhi. Ero confusa e non sapevo esattamente cosa dire per continuare a spiegare la situazione. Dovevo dare ulteriori spiegazioni se lei conosceva già i dettagli? Perché non parlare subito di strategie?

Inoltre, gli eventi si erano svolti solo il giorno prima e in un luogo remoto come il mondo dei morti, come poteva averlo già scoperto?

“Come lo sai?” chiesi cautamente.

“I miei occhi possono vedere oltre questa semplice dimensione” rispose tranquillamente, anche se in modo un po' criptico, “nulla nel regno dei morti accade a mia insaputa”

“Allora...l'hai visto?” chiesi speranzosa. “Sta bene?”

Ero terribilmente gelosa del fatto che lei fosse abbastanza potente da averlo visto, anche da lontani, e desiderai condividere le sue capacità. Volevo sapere in che condizioni si trovava Sesshomaru, se stava soffrendo o se stava facendo del suo meglio per combattere Izanami. Volevo saperlo da matti, e prima di rendermene conto, mi ritrovai a infastidire la demone con le mie domande.

Non sapevo che tipo di opinione potesse avere su di me, dal momento che l'espressione sul suo viso non mi mostrava nulla. Ma se era vero che sapeva esattamente cos'era Sesshomaru e perché, non era probabile che fosse molto soddisfatta di me al momento.

Mi chiesi vagamente come aveva potuto reagire la madre di Sesshomaru nell'apprendere che suo figlio, il suo potente discendente di puro sangue demoniaco...si era lasciato rinchiudere per salvare la vita di una semplice umana. Era rimasta delusa? Aveva gridato o pianto? Stava soffrendo al mio stesso livello? Perché rimaneva impassibile e non mi faceva vedere il suo dolore?

“Vorresti vederlo?” chiese all'improvviso.

Rimasi confusa dalla domanda e stupidamente mi chiesi se avrebbe improvvisamente riportato Sesshomaru nel regno dei vivi, con tanta facilità. Poteva il suo potere essere così grande?

“Io...sì” risposi, la mia voce bassa come un sussurro.

Lei annuì e chiuse gli occhi, concentrandosi. Unì le mani fino a quando entrambi i palmi furono perfettamente allineati davanti al viso, quindi li allargò delicatamente. Lì, nello spazio tra le sue mani, si raccolse una nuvola di fumo bianco, che coprì completamente l'immagine del suo volto.

Inizialmente non capii cosa vedevo, solo una nuvola bianca dall'apparenza densa che si muoveva costantemente tra le mani della demone. Ero sul punto di chiederle cosa stesse succedendo, quando improvvisamente lo vidi. Il viso di Sesshomaru in mezzo al fumo.

Il mio cuore per poco non si fermò e, prima di rendermi conto di cosa stavo facendo, mi ritrovai a correre in avanti, fermandomi di fronte a lei. Incollai la mia faccia al fumo, come se potessi assorbirlo dentro di me, e fissai rapita l'uomo che amavo di più al mondo.

Considerando la quantità di anni in cui lo conoscevo, sapevo che Sesshomaru non era una creatura facile da spezzare. Era testardo, orgoglioso e il suo potere raggiungeva limiti insospettati. Un essere apparentemente invincibile...eppure davanti ai miei occhi mi sembrò di vedere qualcun altro. Il suo corpo era arcuato in avanti, sostenuto da grosse catene, i capelli arruffati e anneriti dalla fuliggine. La sua pelle grigia denotava debolezza e le borse blu sotto gli occhi mi fecero rendere conto dell'estrema stanchezza del suo corpo.

Inorridita, sentii il tempo fermarsi mentre lo guardavo indebolirsi sempre di più davanti ai miei occhi, fino a diventare un'eco di ciò che conoscevo di lui. Come poteva un solo giorno causare in lui un simile cambiamento? Cosa stava facendo Izanami con Sesshomaru? Gli stava facendo male? Cercava di farlo a pezzi? Sapevo che non si sarebbe dato per vinto finché avesse avuto la forza dentro di sé per guidarlo, ma se fosse rimasto più a lungo in quello stato, anche il grande Sesshomaru sarebbe scomparso in cenere.

“Sembra che stia soffrendo” dissi a bassa voce, allungando la mano per cercare di toccare la nuvola di fumo.

Ma lei unì i palmi in uno schiocco e io indietreggiai, sconvolta. L'immagine di fronte a me si dissolse nel nulla, e dove si era trovato il viso convalescente di Sesshomaru, mi rimase da fissare il volto inespressivo di sua madre.

“Il regno dei morti è fatto di sofferenza” rispose, “non c'è da stupirsi”

“Ma finirà” dissi con un sorriso che mi tirava le labbra, “lo tireremo fuori da lì”

Al mio commento, lei non parve speranzosa o eccitata, ma piuttosto confusa. Non rispose nulla, si limitò a inclinare il collo con grazia e mi guardò di lato, con un misto di curiosità e...pietà? Perché provava pena per me?

“Sei cresciuta, ma sei ancora un'illusa” commentò.

“Come?” chiesi, confusa.

“Hai girato il mondo cercando me nella speranza che io possa aiutarti a salvare mio figlio, vero? Pensi che io abbia questa capacità”

Sentii il mio cuore iniziare a battere molto velocemente e sapevo che qualcosa non andava, anche se ancora non potevo essere sicura di cosa si trattasse.

“Io...so che ce l'hai! Hai la collana”

E solo allora mi resi conto. Non c'era nessuna collana che pendeva dal suo collo, neanche una catena che spuntava dai suoi vestiti. Una sensazione di freddo si insinuò nella bocca del mio stomaco.

“Quel gioiello non è più in mio possesso”

“Ma...ma...come? Io ricordo...”

Fin da bambina potevo ricordare il ciondolo al collo di quella demone. Pesante, di oro massiccio e di colore blu brillante, sapevo che aveva la capacità di aprire le porte del regno dei morti e persino di rianimare le persone. Lo sapevo in prima persona, perché quella pietra aveva aperto un portale che mi aveva risucchiato e in seguito aveva richiamato la mia anima nel mio corpo.

Quella pietra era tutto ciò di cui avevo bisogno per salvare Sesshomaru, rappresentava la mia più grande speranza, la mia più alta possibilità. Il fatto che lei non lo avesse era un passo indietro troppo grande nella mia missione, e sentii tutta l'aria uscire dai polmoni quando capii cosa ciò implicava.

“Sesshomaru è venuto da me qualche tempo fa e, come te, ha richiesto la pietra all'interno del ciondolo” spiegò, mettendosi una mano al collo e facendo scorrere le dita sulla pelle, dove avrebbe dovuto risiedere il gioiello, “e gliel'ho data perché appartiene all'unico figlio di Inu no Taisho. Ma non mi sarei mai aspettata che la usasse in modo così irresponsabile, così inutile...suppongo che, dopo tanti secoli, persino io posso ancora sorprendermi”

La ascoltai attentamente, ma allo stesso tempo notai come le sue parole scivolassero lungo il mio corpo fino a perdersi nell'aria. Non aveva senso. Sesshomaru non mi avrebbe portato quella particolare pietra, perché l'avrei riconosciuta. Quella che avevamo usato per entrare nel regno dei morti era stata un'altra.

“Ce l'ha lui? No...aveva un'altra pietra...” provai a dire, ma lei mi interruppe.

“Non esiste più di una pietra che apra un ingresso per gli inferi. Ce n'è solo una e appartiene alla mia specie. Quello che hai visto è stato un trucco da parte sua per mascherare il gioiello a me, così che non potessi fermarlo. Devo dire che è stato intelligente, non ha lasciato nulla al caso e non sono riuscita a rintracciarlo”

Caddi a terra sulle ginocchia e mi sentii svenire dopo aver ascoltato le sue parole. Non solo Sesshomaru mi aveva nascosto le sue vere intenzioni, ma aveva anche mentito a un membro della sua stessa famiglia. Lei avrebbe potuto farlo ragionare un po', ma lui aveva avuto cura di evitare il sermone, mascherando la pietra.

_È finito tutto?_ , mi chiesi e in un luogo molto oscuro della mia mente conoscevo la risposta, ma non volevo ascoltarla. Non ancora.

“Non c'è...niente che tu possa fare?” chiesi, guardando i suoi occhi chiari che tanto mi ricordavano quelli di Sesshomaru.

“Temo che la vita di mio figlio non appartenga più a questo regno, anche se mancano ancora due giorni al termine della tua scommessa”

_Dannazione, la scommessa..._

“Non farai niente?” chiesi con stupore, “ti arrendi?”

I suoi occhi si ridussero a due fessure dorate, e per la prima volta dal mio arrivo al suo palazzo nel cielo, mi sembrava di vedere una reazione più reale. Per un secondo non vidi una regina di ghiaccio, ma l'immagine cruda della furia.

Ma solo per un istante, prima che si riprendesse e rimettesse la maschera gelida.

“Ha deciso di buttare via la sua vita per un'umana...non ho avuto il potere di fargli cambiare idea, pensi che ce l'abbia per liberarlo dal regno dei morti?”

“Quindi intendi lasciarlo morire?” chiesi, incredula.

“Era già morto...” rispose, questa volta senza guardarmi, “tutto ciò che hai ottenuto è stato condannare anche te stessa. Temo che tu ti sia illusa con troppe speranze”

Allora il mio cuore mi fece male, come se volesse lacerarsi, ma sapevo di meritarmi parole arrabbiate.

_È vero, mi sono illusa_ , mi dicevo, perché nonostante avessi avuto una vita un po' complicata e in generale diffidavo delle altre persone, potevo comunque ritrovarmi a sognare ad occhi aperti scenari che non sarebbero mai accaduti. Mi immaginavo accanto a Sesshomaru, immaginavo un bambino nel mio grembo, uno vero e non un errore causato dai sintomi di una malattia. Immaginavo un'intera vita in un villaggio in cui ero rispettata e amata, accompagnata dall'unica persona di cui avevo bisogno al mondo. Tutti quei sogni ad occhi aperti mi rendevano felice e mi distraevano durante la giornata.

Ma non erano altro che questo: sogni ad occhi aperti per non dover affrontare il fatto che ero sola, che, sebbene stessi vivendo la mia vita, non sembrava completa, mi mancava una metà importante di me. Una che stava soffrendo nel regno dei morti.

La madre di Sesshomaru aveva ragione, ero illusa a desiderare l'impossibile...ma almeno non mi ero arresa. Non avevo dubbi che Sesshomaru sarebbe stato furioso con me se avesse saputo che avevo ignorato il suo sacrificio accettandone un altro per me stessa. Aveva dato la sua vita in modo che potessi vivere la mia al massimo, e mi addolorava pensare che, se avessi fallito, il suo sacrificio sarebbe stato vano.

Ma non potevo rimanermene con le mani in mano. Non sarebbe stata una vita migliore per me e mi era chiaro.

“Non mi pento della mia decisione” dissi ad alta voce, “qualunque cosa tu dica, sostengo la mia posizione. Non lo so, forse sono una stupida, ma voglio pensare di avere ancora una possibilità di salvargli la vita”

Mi chiedevo se sarebbe stato possibile farle cambiare idea, per farle capire che se avessimo unito le forze sarebbe stato possibile salvarlo. Non importava quanto fredda e distaccata dalla vita sembrasse quella demone, sapevo che era solo una facciata, per coprire sentimenti che molto probabilmente non sapeva come gestire. Dopotutto, stavamo parlando di suo figlio, si sarebbe pensato che volesse salvarlo, no?

Era possibile che la paura di desiderare un finale migliore le impedisse di provarci? Mi avrebbe ascoltato se avesse capito che le mie intenzioni erano nobili e la mia determinazione ferrea? Dèi, volevo pensare che fosse così.

“Lui mi ha salvato la vita” dissi “più volte di quante ne possa contare. Ora tocca a me salvarlo...chiedo solo il tuo aiuto per aumentare le mie possibilità di successo”

Lei strinse le libra in una linea sottile e mi sembrò di vedere un'ombra di dubbio nei suoi occhi. La stavo raggiungendo? Mi permisi di aprire il mio cuore a quell'eventualità e...

“Non ho modo di aiutarti, temo che sia troppo tardi” rispose, di nuovo fredda come il ghiaccio, e il dubbio scomparve dai suoi occhi, “è ora che tu te ne vada”

La mia bocca si aprì, ma nessuna parola uscì dalla mia gola. Mi resi conto che non avevo alcun argomento per darmi ulteriore incoraggiamento. Ero sempre stata una sognatrice, una 'illusa' che voleva troppo, e la mia speranza non sempre risiedeva nei fatti, ma in improbabili desideri.   
Credevo che quella caratteristica mi rendesse debole, ma in quel momento, di fronte a una madre incapace di credere abbastanza per salvare la vita di suo figlio...ero grata di essere un'illusa.

La mia speranza non era ancora morta, ma la sua era svanita da tempo, e questo mi rendeva ancora più triste.

“Vado” dissi, “ma non mi arrendo, proseguirò per la mia strada”

Lei annuì e, senza rivolgermi una sola occhiata, si trasformò nuovamente in un grosso cane. Si stese a terra per un istante, in cui salii sulla sua schiena, e volammo ancora una volta attraverso il cielo, fino a raggiungere il suolo. Ma quella volta mi accorsi che il mio umore era calato fino a sentirmi intorpidita.

Atterrammo e io mi lasciai cadere dalla sua schiena. Mi voltai per salutarla, ma la demone aveva già ripreso il volo, e non mi dedicò alcun cenno. Ad ogni modo, agitai la mano in segno di saluto e salutai tristemente. Sapevo che la mia migliore opzione per salvare Sesshomaru era appena volata via. Speravo solo di poter trovare un'altra alternativa.

Mi voltai a guardare Inuyasha.

“Allora?” chiese con estrema curiosità.

Scossi la testa e all'improvviso mi sentii esausta. Cos'avrei fatto ora?

Lui parve indietreggiare un po', come se fosse stato colpito dalle mie parole, e il suo corpo si sgonfiò completamente. Ma poi annuì e chiuse le mani in pugni.

“Non è finita, Rin”

Trascorremmo i tre giorni successivi rimanendo svegli, in uno stato di semi disidratazione e spossatezza, ma pienamente consapevoli del tempo che passava e del termine di scadenza imminente.

Non ci fermammo per dormire in nessun momento e raramente mangiammo o bevemmo qualcosa. Di conseguenza, Inuyasha e io sembravamo due spettri invece che persone, con segni sotto gli occhi e la pelle leggermente grigiastra, prodotto dello sforzo eccessivo che stavamo imponendo ai nostri corpi. Ci muovevamo rapidamente, utilizzammo il nostro tempo in modo produttivo e, a volte, ci separammo per coprire più terreno e quindi avere più possibilità.

Per tre giorni corremmo come ossessi alla ricerca di umani, demoni, dèi, maghi, spiriti, qualunque cosa potesse aiutarci a trovare una maledetta entrata negli inferi. Conversammo con alcuni degli essere più impressionanti e potenti del pianeta, raggiungemmo angoli sconosciuti e seguimmo tutti gli indizi che trovavamo lungo il nostro cammino. Credevo nell'idea che, se avessi messo tutto il mio impegno nella mia missione, sarei riuscita a trovare una soluzione al problema, sarei riuscita a salvare Sesshomaru. Credevo sinceramente di avere una possibilità.

Eppure desiderare non fu abbastanza e i miei tentativi fallirono. Dopo tre giorni di rispose negative e suggerimenti che non portavano da nessuna parte, compresi: avevo perso. Non c'era nessuno al mondo che potesse aiutarmi.

_È la fine? Ho fallito?_


	26. Capitolo Ventisei

Il sole iniziava ad affondare all'orizzonte, tingendo lentamente il cielo con morbide pennellate di colori caldi. La sua luce svaniva in lontananza, finché non si videro più sfumature di blu e l'arancione sembrò occupare completamente il mio campo visivo. Una scena estremamente bella, nessuno avrebbe detto il contrario, eppure nel corso della mia vita era stato facile darla per scontata per via della sua mancanza di novità.

Ero sempre stata una persona troppo attiva per sedermi ad ammirare la natura, e la pazienza non era mai stata uno dei miei punti di forza. Non potevo dire esattamente a quanti tramonti avessi assistito nei miei 18 anni di vita, ma non credevo di aver dato loro tanta importanza. Dopotutto, era un evento tipico, e dopo un po' diventava ripetitivo e prevedibile. Ma in quel momento mi sembrava più bello del solito, un regalo solo per i miei occhi.

_Sto diventando troppo malinconica_ , pensai ridendo un po' di me stessa, _neanche fosse la prima volta che vedo un tramonto._

Non che un tramonto avesse tanta importanza nella mia vita all'improvviso, ma il pensiero che fosse sicuramente l'ultimo stava tirando fuori la parte più deprimente di me, e non ero sicura di come gestirla.

Volevo mettermi a terra e abbracciarmi le ginocchia, piangere fino ad addormentarmi e svegliarmi nella comodità del mio letto. Volevo smetterla di fingere di sapere quello che stavo facendo, e per una volta gridare senza dover assicurare che stavo bene. Volevo gettare un mantello invisibile sul mio corpo e nascondermi da occhi indiscreti, lasciare che il mondo mi cercasse ma comunque non riapparire più. Volevo svanire una volta per tutte.

Ognuna delle mie reazioni era patetica e debole, mi era molto chiaro. Ma almeno erano le reazioni più oneste che avessi avuto da molto tempo, e mi dissi che un cadavere ambulante come me non poteva essere biasimato per essere drammatico. Lo meritavo, visto che mi rimanevano solo pochi minuti da vivere.

Pochi minuti, prima che Izanami vincesse la scommessa.

Quello era il terzo maledetto giorno, il limite che la dea dei morti mi aveva imposto nel nostro patto, la fine della strada. Non appena il sole si fosse calato dietro l'orizzonte, sapevo che il mio tempo sarebbe ufficialmente terminato, nonostante nel corso della giornata la mia sconfitta fosse già diventata abbastanza netta. Se avevo continuato a muovermi, a cercare, a fiutare in ogni angolo del pianeta...era successo solo per il fatto di avere abbastanza energia nel mio corpo per provarci. E perché potevo essere troppo illusa, anche senza ammetterlo davvero.

Per tutto il giorno, nonostante la mia stanchezza, avevo continuato la mia ricerca per il dannato ingresso nel regno dei morti. Avevo spostato cielo e terra, e alla fine il risultato era stato lo stesso rispetto a quello per cui mi avevano avvertito fin dall'inizio: un fallimento su larga scala.

_Pensi di poter sfidare la dea della morte nel suo regno?_ , ricordai le parole di Inuyasha e desiderai rabbrividire per la vergogna, anche se ero sola.

Avevo creduto alla grande impresa, alla potente Rin capace di salvare il suo amato demone con il potere di...cosa, esattamente? Amore e amicizia? I miei dannati sogni e desideri? Le parole di Inuyasha erano state dure, ma non per questo erano meno vere. Ero stata una stupida sognatrice, scommettendo su un futuro utopico, e non c'era da sorprendersi che avessi perso. In realtà, ero stupita di essere riuscita a rimanere motivata fino all'ultimo giorno. Una persona più logica di me forse non lo avrebbe fatto.

_Ma una persona logica non avrebbe nemmeno accettato un simile accordo_ , mi dissi, senza pensare alle conseguenze.

Rendendomi conto che il tempo non sarebbe bastato, era stato come un secchio d'acqua fredda sulla mia realtà, e avevo subito desiderato tornare di corsa al mio villaggio con la coda tra le gambe. All'improvviso mi cadde tutto addosso, non solo stavo per morire, ma non avevo avuto abbastanza tempo per dire addio a nessuno, nemmeno a Inuyasha che doveva tornare a casa da sua moglie.

Nel tentativo di mantenere la testa concentrata sull'obiettivo, spinta da una speranza dentro il petto che sembrava incapace di morire, non mi ero fermata a pensare troppo alle conseguenze della mia sconfitta. E le persone che mi lasciavo alle spalle? Qualcuno avrebbe sentito la mia mancanza dopo essere scomparsa da questo mondo? Qualcuno si sarebbe dispiaciuto per la mia perdita?

Kagome, Inuyasha, Risako, la signora Hitomi, Yuki...e tante altre persone a cui avrei voluto dire addio, persino scusarmi per non essere stata onesta con loro. Avrei voluto rivederle e avere un loro abbraccio, che mi accompagnassero almeno un'altra volta prima di perdere per sempre la mia occasione.

Ero sul punto di farlo, di tornare al luogo che avevo cominciato a pensare come una casa per concedermi qualche momento con i miei amici.

Ma alla fine non lo feci, non mi vedevo capace di separarmi da quel tramonto, per paura di perdere il mio ultimo momento sulla terra. E una parte di me non era sicura di poter gestire quella delicata conversazione. Così rimasi lì, in cima alla scogliera, sola e morente, assistendo a uno degli atti più belli della natura, aspettando la mia fine.

Il mio atteggiamento di resa era una sorpresa anche per me, perché solitamente ero abbastanza testarda da non capire quando fermarmi. Ma avevo semplicemente esaurito il fuoco dentro di me, quella passione che mi obbligava ad andare avanti. Tutto ciò che sembrava riecheggiare nella mia testa erano le parole della madre di Sesshomaru, che mi ferivano ancora e ancora:

_“Era già morto...tutto ciò che hai ottenuto è stato condannare anche te stessa...Temo che tu ti sia illusa con troppe speranze”_

Avevo inseguito un miraggio per tre giorni? Sapevo come lei mi avrebbe risposto, perché avevo visto la sua opinione nei suoi occhi freddi. L'avevo vista arrendersi all'idea di salvare la vita a suo figlio, e mi chiesi se in tutta la sua freddezza e crudeltà...non avesse potuto vedere la verità più chiaramente di me. Dopotutto, Sesshomaru era ancora intrappolato nel regno dei morti, io ero sul punto di avere la stessa sorte, e il dolore era ancora più grande, perché mi ero permessa di sognare troppo.

Ma ero stufa di sentirmi delusa da me stessa. Avevo lasciato che la speranza mi trasportasse troppo oltre, avevo alimentato il fuoco che mi aveva obbligato a continuare a muovermi troppe volte, e non avevo più modo di continuare a credere di avere ancora una possibilità. Non potevo più combattere, e con tristezza mi resi conto che era la prima volta in tutta la mia patetica esistenza che mi sentivo così sconfitta. Così maledettamente decaduta.

Non credevo più che sarei riuscita ad alzarmi. Seduta come se fossi ai margini del mordo, guardando il cielo che si oscurava, persi il mio sorriso, persi la mia emozione e mi rallegrai che non ci fossero testimoni attorno a me per vedermi crollare.

_Come ho fatto a lasciare che la situazione andasse così oltre?_

La risposta era semplice: perché ero sempre stata avida e avevo voluto più di quanto il mondo fosse disposto a darmi. Un uomo da amare, una famiglia da cui tornare ogni giorno, un futuro di cui essere orgogliosa...sogni che tutti hanno, no? Ma ciò sembrava evitarmi eternamente. Per molto tempo avevo creduto di essere semplicemente sfortunata, ma in realtà non lo ero.

In quel momento, sul punto di perdere la scommessa più importante della mia vita, capii la verità che avrebbe dovuto essere ovvia: non ero destinata ad avere una vita normale, perché non avrei dovuto avere affatto una vita. Ero praticamente un cadavere che la morte aveva chiamato troppe volte, ma avevo ignorato ogni suo appello.

Era dura ammetterlo, anche a me stessa, ma non era una novità pensare che avrei dovuto essere morta, dopotutto avevo eluso il destino due volte in passato, ma a quale prezzo? Considerando tutte le volte in cui mi ero sentita una ladra nel mio stesso corpo, forse sarebbe stato meglio non essere più tornata in vita, e semplicemente lasciarmi trascinare negli inferi quel fatidico giorno, come il mio destino chiaramente richiedeva. Forse sarebbe stato meglio non aver mai devastato la vita delle persone intorno a me. Sarebbe stato meglio e Sesshomaru non avesse testato il potere della sua spada su di me.

Ma ora era troppo tardi, io ero viva, ed era ironico rendermi conto che stavo pensando così profondamente alla morte proprio nel momento in cui avevo bisogno di trovare un ingresso per gli inferi, come se i pezzi di un rompicapo molto complicato stessero finalmente iniziando a combaciare. Ma non per il mio bene.

Era ciò che stava succedendo adesso? L'universo si stava sistemando in un certo modo così che io potessi farmi trascinare dove appartenevo? La mia vita era stata una serie molto lunga di decisioni che mi avevano portato solo a quel momento?

_Non ho mai avuto un'opportunità?_ , pensai, sentendomi come se il mio petto stesse per collassare.

All'improvviso sentii il peso di un panno sulle mie spalle e, girando il capo, vidi Inuyasha in piedi vicino a me.

“Pensavo che avessi freddo” mi disse, poi si sedette accanto a me e osservò lo spettacolo davanti a noi.

Fui così sorpresa di vederlo lì con me che inizialmente non riuscii a rispondere nulla. Rimasi lì con la coperta sulle spalle, anche se la temperatura non mi influenzava troppo, e aspettai che mi venisse fuori qualcosa di intelligente per rompere il silenzio.

“Cosa fai qui?” chiesi semplicemente, “non devi tornare da Kagome?”

“Già fatto, lei sta bene” rispose senza guardarmi, “sei tu quella che non voglio lasciare sola adesso”

Sentii le lacrime pungermi dietro le palpebre e, per la prima volta dopo molto tempo, mi dissi che potevo piangere liberamente. Inuyasha forse non si sentiva a suo agio con una donna che piangeva, ma non mi avrebbe rimproverato, sapeva che ne avevo bisogno. Sentendo la pressione all'interno del mio petto alleggerirsi un po', lasciai sfuggire un paio di lacrime.

Era tornato per accompagnarmi, perché io non dovessi...morire da sola.

Di tutti i finali che mi sarebbero venuti in mente, quello era uno dei meno attesi, ma lo preferivo mille volte rispetto a sparire senza che nessuno lo sapesse. Lo ringraziai per il gesto di tutto cuore, e continuai a versare lacrime in silenzio, tenendo la coperta così stretta che le mie dita si irrigidirono.

“Potresti portare un messaggio per me?” chiesi a bassa voce, “sai, alla gente del villaggio”

“Dimmi quello che vuoi”

Nei minuti successivi, cercai di riempire lo spazio il più possibile, con quanti più desideri mi venivano in mente. Non pensavo mentre parlavo e, tra una frase e l'altra, avevo già dimenticato quello che avevo detto. Ma non mi importava, perché sapevo che Inuyasha lo stava ricordando per me. Volevo solo dire tutto quello che potevo finché avevo ancora tempo. Mi liberai finché non rimase più niente dentro di me.

Dopo un po', quando smisi di parlare, mi limitai a guardare l'orizzonte, di cui rimanevano solo poche linee arancioni, che sapevo sarebbero scomparse a breve.

Iniziai allora a innervosirmi, il mio cuore batteva troppo velocemente e, non rendendomi conto di quello che stavo facendo, presi la mano di Inuyasha. Era paura quella che mi scorreva nelle vene? Era giusto da parte mia essere terrorizzata all'idea di morire, quando a Sesshomaru non si era mosso un capello? In quel momento stava soffrendo a causa mia, e io avevo il coraggio di provare paura?

Ricordare la visione di Sesshomaru nel regno dei morti era qualcosa di troppo doloroso a cui pensare. Non volevo immaginarlo indebolito, quando tutto in lui era sempre stato forza e orgoglio, la prima persona nella mia vita per cui avrei voluto vivere. Ma comunque mi sforzai di ricordare ogni immagine nella mia testa più e più volte, di sentire quel dolore per lui, di ricordare a me stessa che stavo per seguire le sue orme. Stavo per ottenere la stessa sorte.

Chiusi gli occhi e feci un profondo respiro. Mi dissi che non c'era bisogno di altre lacrime o di continuare ad avere paura, perché tutto sarebbe finito in un attimo. Afferrai la mano di Inuyasha con un po' più di forza e aspettai...

“Ma che diamine?” sentii Inuyasha ringhiare accanto a me.

Aprii gli occhi e improvvisamente vidi manifestarsi davanti a me una luce verde brillante, senza peso e con una luminosità che non avrei potuto dire da dove provenisse. Si trattava di magia senza dubbio, dal momento che non conoscevo alcun elemento naturale in grado di crearsi una propria luce e stare in sospeso senza alcuna forza.

“Che diamine è quello?” chiese Inuyasha, poi alzò il braccio come per respingerlo.

“No, aspetta” lo fermai, pur non sapendo davvero perché, “credo di averlo già visto prima”

Ricordai che tre giorni prima, mentre venivo sparata fuori dagli inferi, ero stata aiutata a trattenermi ancora per qualche istante, grazie a quella stessa sfera di luce. Tenendo conto degli eventi accaduti, non c'era da sorprendersi che avessi dimenticato quel particolare evento, non molto importante nell'ordine delle cose. Ma la sensazione di calore che provai accanto a quella sfera senza sostanza era la stessa di quel giorno. Non c'era dubbio, tuttavia, che quella cosa, qualunque cosa fosse, proveniva dal regno dei morti.

“E cos'è?” chiese Inuyasha, guardandolo con sospetto.

“Non lo so” risposi.

Mi chiesi se fosse possibile che si trattasse di un messaggero del regno dei morti, con il dovere di portarmi direttamente 'a casa' e mi dissi che almeno sarei andata con una guida, per quanto ciò suonasse stupido.

Solo allora la sfera di luce mi si avvicinò troppo velocemente perché potessi frenarla...e si tuffò nel mio petto. Scomparve all'istante, come se non ci fosse alcuna barriera tra i miei vestiti e la mia pelle. Mi tastai il petto e aprii perfino leggermente il mio yukata, cercando di trovarla, ma non vidi nulla.

“Ma cosa...?”

E all'improvviso lo avvertii. La sensazione era estremamente strana, non dolorosa di per sé, ma intima in un modo molto particolare. Dentro di me, nel profondo, sentii uno strattone molto singolare, che non aveva niente a che fare con muscoli o nervi, ma con un elemento senza forma né colore. Sentivo strattonare la mia anima, come una corda legata a due estremità che veniva mossa, e la spinta era così forte che quasi caddi dal dirupo.

“Rin!” mi urlò Inuyasha, e i suoi riflessi furono così rapidi che riuscì a fermarmi prima che potessi cadere, “Che sta succedendo? Cosa fai?”

“Io non faccio niente” risposi alzandomi e allontanandomi di un paio di passi.

Ma subito sentii di nuovo la spinta e mi ritrovai a inciampare un'altra volta in avanti. Qualsiasi cosa stesse accadendo nel mio corpo, la sfera di luce stava decisamente tirando i fili, e io perdevo il controllo su di essi anche se erano i miei.

Cosa stava succedendo? Era quello il modo in cui sarei stata trascinata nel regno dei morti? Dannazione, dopo tutto quel tempo a guardare il tramonto e a parlare con Inuyasha, pensavo di essermi preparata per quello che sarebbe accaduto, ma scoprivo di essere tutt'altro che pronta. Non volevo andare così velocemente, il tramonto non era ancora finito.

Nel mio tentativo di preservare la mia vita un po' più a lungo, mi aggrappai a terra con le unghie e mi ritrovai a chiudere gli occhi. Entrai in profondità nel mio corpo, fino a raggiungere quel punto in cui sentivo una lotta tra me e quel parassita che era entrato nel mio sistema. Cercai di espellerlo, ma non aveva alcuna forma, ed era insistente nel suo scopo, tirando la corda metaforica attaccata alla mia anima, al punto da ferirmi fisicamente.

_Ma cosa cerca di fare?_ , mi chiesi in preda al panico, mentre facevo del mio meglio per mantenere fermo il mio corpo. Non sapevo cosa sarebbe successo se avessi ceduto a quella spinta e non ero sicura di volerlo scoprire. Mi avrebbe portata da qualche parte? Qual era la mia destinazione finale? Come aveva fatto quel parassita a piantare un'ancora dentro di me? O era lì già da prima e stava solo approfittando delle circostanze?

Improvvisamente ricordai di un fatto importante su di me, che avevo quasi dimenticato nel tempo, ma che ora riecheggiava nella mia testa, e iniziai a vedere la situazione più chiaramente.

Nella mia anima c'era sempre stata una connessione con la morte, un residuo delle mie esperienze vicine all'aldilà. Dal momento in cui ero ritornata a vivere ingannando i piani del destino, si era sviluppato in me un legame, un filo invisibile che mi univa alla morte, e ogni tanto faceva il suo richiamo, cercando di attirarmi. Dopo tanti anni, avevo creduto che quella connessione fosse scomparsa, scacciata dalla mia voglia di vivere, ma in realtà ero diventata solo abbastanza forte da non sentirla, da farla svanire...ma senza che smettesse di essere lì.

Quel filo che mi collegava alla morte era rimasto inattivo per gran parte della mia vita, ma la verità era che faceva parte di me tanto quanto un mio braccio o una mia gamba. Anche se non potevo dire esattamente dove fosse, potevo sentire la leggera sfera agganciarsi e tirare forte. Il filo della mia anima, per quanto metaforico, dall'altra parte era saldamente attaccato e sembrava non ci fosse alcuna possibilità di spezzarlo. Di colpo, non sembrava più tanto una chiamata, ma un...percorso. Un percorso tutto per me, e se non avevo capito male, mi avrebbe condotta alla morte.

Ma nemmeno io avevo idea di cosa significasse. La morte era qualcosa di tangibile? Un luogo specifico come il regno dei morti? La mia anima avrebbe lasciato il mio corpo se avessi seguito lo strattone di quel filo? Significava che...sarei morta definitivamente, senza tornare indietro?

_Può essere possibile?_ , mi chiesi, e il mio cuore iniziò a battere con più forza al pensiero. Dovevo avere assunto un'espressione addolorata o simile, perché Inuyasha mi aiutò ad alzarmi e mi guardò con preoccupazione.

“Che ti succede?”

“Io...credo di...dover andare” replicai, non sapendo esattamente perché avessi dato una risposta così criptica.

Mi alzai lentamente, e mi lasciai trasportare dalla trazione, da quella forza che mi spingeva in avanti, costringendomi ad andare in un altro posto. Camminai fino al bordo della scogliera e il vento mi scosse i capelli mentre guardavo in basso.

Sentii Inuyasha urlarmi qualcosa, forse affinché mi spostassi dal bordo, ma non percepii le sue parole molto nitidamente. Ero molto impegnata ad essere completamente terrorizzata e con migliaia che svolazzavano urgentemente nella mia testa.

Sarei davvero morta se mi fossi lasciata condurre lungo il sentiero che era stato tracciato nella mia anima? Avevo abbastanza coraggio per provare?

La scommessa con Izanami specificava che dovevo trovare un ingresso nel regno dei morti, se mi fossi tolta la vita sarei entrata proprio in quel posto, no? Ma quella possibilità contava? Dopotutto, avrei abbandonato l'unico corpo che avevo e, dopo averlo lasciato alle mie spalle, non avrei avuto modo di tornare dall'altro lato. In uno scenario Izanami mi costringeva a rimanere nel suo regno, ma permetteva a Sesshomaru di andarsene, perché tecnicamente era ancora vivo e il suo corpo funzionava (considerando che non aveva ancora mangiato nulla da quel posto). Ma nell'altro scenario possibile, Izanami costringeva entrambi a restare, perché il mio tentativo di vincere la scommessa non era valido.

Non avevo modo di conoscere l'esito senza provare, ed ero così spaventata che le mie gambe presero a tremare. Ero capace di togliermi la vita?

“Rin” sentii Inuyasha che mi chiamava.

Mi voltai e feci del mio meglio per sorridere davanti al suo sguardo preoccupato. Improvvisamente non ebbi più dubbi su cosa fare. Era probabile che non conoscessi il risultato delle mie azioni, ma per la prima volta nella mia vita sentivo che stavo andando esattamente lungo il cammino che era stato progettato per me. Giusto o sbagliato, non avevo mai avvertito un tale bisogno dentro di me. C'era ancora spirito combattivo nel mio corpo ed ero felice di vedere che non l'avevo perso.

“Grazie per non avermi abbandonato” risposi.

E poi una trazione abbastanza forte spinse il mio corpo indietro e mi fece cadere. L'ultima cosa che vidi prima che tutto diventasse nero fu Inuyasha che si protendeva per tenermi, ma non sentii mai le sue dita raggiungermi, quindi immaginavo che...

Stessi cadendo.

Stavo cadendo, con il vento in faccia e lo yukata che svolazzava ovunque. Il mio cuore batteva insistentemente e il terrore che mi saliva alla gola mi disgustava. Intorno a me vedevo migliaia di colori che si mescolavano tra loro. Un paesaggio ipnotico, che mi faceva girare la testa e non riuscivo a capire affatto. Stavo vedendo volti umani? Si trattava di paesaggi che conoscevo? Alcune delle situazioni a cui stavo assistendo erano erano successe a me?

Un sovraccarico di informazioni mi offuscava la testa, e chiusi gli occhi, ma non riuscii a smettere di vedere le immagini, che sembravano attaccarmi da infiniti posti contemporaneamente. Mi bersagliavano, mi entravano sotto la pelle e mi costringevano ad assistere a tutto.

Gridai, e quando pensavo che sarei impazzita sotto il peso di tutte quelle immagini, tutto evaporò di colpo. Ci fu qualche secondo di silenzio, prima che toccasse una superficie dura e finalmente arrivai a terra.

Mi ritrovai disorientata per un paio di secondi dopo l'atterraggio, e arrivai a credere che i miei occhi potessero non funzionare correttamente, perché intorno a me l'oscurità era assoluta. Un vuoto e una sensazione di freddo attraversarono la mia pelle, come se quel luogo non avesse mai conosciuto calore.

Lentamente mi alzai e passai alla cieca la mano sulla superficie su cui ero seduta. Le mie dita non trascinarono altro che polvere.

_Dove sono?_ , mi chiesi.

Avevo subito un duro colpo alla testa e, sebbene mi sentissi abbastanza confusa, non provavo alcun dolore al cranio, né in qualsiasi parte del corpo in realtà. Mi sentivo bene, un po' persa, come se avessi dimenticato qualcosa di grande importanza da qualche parte, ma non riuscivo a ricordare cosa fosse, o perché ci tenessi tanto. Quando i miei occhi si abituarono leggermente alla luce, mi misi a sedere e una parte di me inconsciamente incontrò Inuyasha, ma lui non era da nessuna parte. Da quello che potevo vedere, ero sola, e quello non era il bordo della scogliera dove avevo trascorso la giornata, circondata da una foresta verde e un cielo arancione. Quella era una caverna fredda e buia, con pareti e soffitti di pietra marrone.

Mi strofinai la testa e cercai di ricordare cosa stavo facendo prima di perdermi in un posto così inospitale. Stavo guardando un tramonto, mi sentivo triste, e all'improvviso avevo sentito il bisogno di...cadere? Era quello che era successo? Mi ero lasciata cadere dalla scogliera? Guardai in alto e cercai di immaginarmi mentre cadevo in un pozzo che mi aveva portato direttamente laggiù, ma per qualche motivo non sembrava una spiegazione del tutto certa...

Ma poi mi venne in mente un ricordo, triste, ma che mi era utile in quel momento perché potei facilmente identificare il luogo in cui mi trovavo. Non era una caverna qualsiasi, ero già stata lì, non più di qualche giorno prima, in realtà. Ero entrata accompagnata con l'inganno da Sesshomaru...e ne ero uscita sola e tradita. Quello era il regno dei morti.

_Maledizione._

Ce l'avevo fatta. Ero entrata negli inferi, e non era quella la frase più strana che mi fosse passata per la mente? Pensai che forse i miei occhi mi stessero ingannando, facendomi credere a un'illusione come qualcosa di reale. Ma non potevo ignorare quello che avevo davanti, quello che sentivo nel profondo di me. Avevo seguito il percorso che solo io potevo riconoscere, quello che mi collegava alla morte, e senza sapere esattamente come...ero arrivata dall'altra parte.

Girai in tondo su me stessa, mi pizzicai il braccio e quasi mi strappai una ciocca di capelli, cercando di svegliarmi da quel sogno, ma in ogni momento ero ancora lì, in piedi, nel luogo più buio e cupo del mondo.

_Ce l'ho fatta_ , pensai senza poterci credere, _ce l'ho fatta davvero._

Non ero sicura di cosa sarebbe successo da quel momento in avanti, dato che tecnicamente avevo trovato un ingresso nel regno dei morti, ma lo avevo fatto suicidandomi? Non ero nemmeno sicura di cosa mi fosse successo, perché non ricordavo la mia morte, e se avevo qualche esperienza era in quel particolare campo. Non mi sentivo molto diversa, solo...disconnessa, o forse persa era la parola giusta, e mi chiedevo se fosse perché quella volta la mia morte sarebbe stata definitiva.

All'improvviso, tuttavia, ogni pensiero nella mia testa svanì mentre quella sfera di luce usciva dal mio petto e il suo bagliore illuminava l'intera caverna. Fissai il piccolo essere che mi aveva condotto lì e di colpo ebbi la sensazione di averlo visto prima, non nel regno dei morti, ma sulla terra, a un certo punto della mia vita.

Cercai di allungare il braccio e toccarlo, ma il raggio di luce fluttuò lontano da me e iniziò ad avanzare. Ebbi la sensazione che volesse che io lo seguissi, e lo feci. Smisi di chiedermi come fossi arrivata laggiù, o cosa fosse quell'affare, e mi concentrai sul sentiero davanti a me.

_Non ho tempo per questo_ , decisi, e sistemandomi lo yukata, iniziai a correre con l'impulso di arrivare da qualche parte. Non mi importava più di incontrare Izanami per strada, o la sua legione di spiriti intrappolati dal suo inganno, volevo solo sapere che non ero sola. Volevo assicurarmi che la mia eternità non fosse fatta di quella solitudine in una caverna oscura.

Non seppi per quanto tempo corsi, seguendo la luce verde, il tempo improvvisamente mi sembrò così poco importante e il mio corpo non si stancava per lo sforzo. Incontrai innumerevoli spiriti. Alcuni mi guardarono incuriositi, altri sospettosi, e alcuni cercarono di intralciarmi, ma per qualche motivo sembravo più forte di loro ed evitavo ogni loro tentativo di fermarmi. Dopotutto, avevo qualcuno da incontrare laggiù e avevo bisogno di arrivare al suo fianco una volta per tutte.

Svoltai un angolo e all'improvviso lo vidi, il mio demone dai capelli bianchi e gli occhi dorati, il mio eroe dal cuore freddo come il gelo, ma che si era sciolto esclusivamente per me. Vidi Sesshomaru e il cuore mi si fermò nel petto. Pensai che non avrebbe mai più pulsato.

“Sesshomaru!” gridai, correndo verso di lui.

Mi fermai davanti al suo corpo, incatenato al muro di roccia, coperto di polvere e sangue, i capelli arruffati gli coprivano il viso. Con lentezza e un po' di tremore, alzai le mani e gli sollevai delicatamente la testa. Sebbene avessi già visto il suo aspetto nella visione quando ero andata a trovare sua madre, non ero comunque preparata a vederlo soffrire così, non in carne ed ossa. Non riuscii a trattenere un rantolo quando vidi il suo viso cinereo e livido.

_Cosa ti hanno fatto?_ mi chiesi, accarezzando piano le sue ciocche.

Era un demone malconcio, che aveva sofferto per mano di un essere più potente di lui, e tuttavia aveva resistito abbastanza per non svanire completamente davanti a me. I suoi occhi erano aperti, dorati come sempre, con una perseveranza sufficiente per farmi capire che non si era arreso a Izanami e non l'avrebbe mai fatto. Non resistetti all'impulso e lo abbracciai con cautela per non ferirlo.

“Rin?” lo sentii sussurrare, come se si stesse svegliando da un'allucinazione.

“Sono qui” risposi, e non ero mai stata così felice di dirgli quelle parole, “Sono qui con te”

“Non sei un sogno?” chiese sospettoso.

“Non sono un sogno” gli assicurai sorridendogli, “sono davvero qui”

Mi chiedevo se mi avesse mai davvero sognato o semplicemente il fatto di essere apparsa davanti a lui fosse così illogico.

Rivederlo, per quanto tragiche fossero le circostanze, per me era comunque un dono. Dopo averlo cercato così a lungo, essendo così vicina e allo stesso tempo così lontana. Non volevo fare altro che tenerla per tutta la vita e non lasciarlo mai andare. Non ero sicura di quale reazione mi aspettassi da lui, ma sicuramente non era quella che mi riservò:

“Che ci fai qui?” mi chiese con voce dura, “vattene subito”

Battei le palpebre e aprii la bocca per rispondere.

“No, sono qui con te...” iniziai a dire, un po' confusa.

“Vattene subito”

La sua voce si fece più forte e i suoi occhi si ridussero a due fessure dorate. Mi stava cacciando? Me? Non era un po' contento di vedermi?

“Ma io...”

“Adesso, Rin!” mi gridò all'improvviso, “o devo portarti via da qui io stesso?”

Ero così sconvolta che i miei occhi iniziarono a bruciarmi di puro dolore. Non mi ero preparata alla sua furia, non quando lui era l'esempio vivente di autocontrollo e indifferenza. Sapevo che non doveva divertirlo il fatto che fossi apparsa negli inferi dopo che si era sacrificato per me. Lo capivo. Ma questo non significava che potesse trattarmi crudelmente, tantomeno quando io ero così dannatamente felice di rivederlo. Dopotutto, anche io avevo rischiato.

All'improvviso mi ritrovai arrabbiata proprio come lui e, prima di sapere cosa stavo facendo, alzai la mano in aria e lo colpii in faccia con abbastanza forte da far riecheggiare il suono sulle pareti.

La mia forza era chiaramente aumentata dato che ora ero una mezzo-demone, perché il suo viso si voltò completamente a sinistra dopo il mio colpo, e mi guardò sorpreso. Mi misi le mani sui fianchi e lo guardai accigliata.

“Credi di poter prendere decisioni da solo?!” gridai, “Questa è la mia vita, e tu arrivi a controllarla per me come se io non potessi essere responsabile delle mie azioni. È stato un mio errore avvicinarmi così tanto alla morte, ed è stato per un mio errore che tu sei qui adesso. Se ti sei sacrificato per salvarmi perché tieni a me, almeno abbi la decenza di renderti conto che anche io tengo a te...e sono disposta a fare lo stesso per te. Ovunque tu vada, io vengo con te, non insultarmi sostenendo il contrario”

Sesshomaru impiegò alcuni istanti per riacquistare la sua solita espressione di indifferenza, troppo sorpreso dal mio sfogo di rabbia. Mi sentii in colpa quando vidi la sua guancia diventare leggermente rossa e mi chiesi se non avessi usato troppa forza. Sapevo di non averlo ferito seriamente, ma odiavo sapere di aver aggiunto altro dolore alla sua lista e, senza pensarci, gli passai delicatamente una mano sulla guancia, cercando di ammorbidire il mio gesto.

“Mi dispiace” dissi, “mi sono lasciata trasportare”

“Questo posto non fa per te, Rin” rispose, senza guardarmi, ma almeno la sua voce non era più carica di rabbia, solo stanca.

Mi guardai intorno come se volessi verificare che in realtà non fossimo in un paradiso sulla spiaggia, e la visione della caverna oscura fu come un colpo allo stomaco. Ma ciò non sminuì minimamente la mia risoluzione. Per quanto quel posto fosse orribile, era l'unico in cui Sesshomaru si trovava in quel momento, e per me ne valeva la pena. Comprendevo che non avrei scelto nessun altro sito.

“No...è per entrambi”

Mi chinai in avanti e cercai di approfittare della mia altezza per baciarlo. Ero a pochi centimetri dalla sua bocca, quando improvvisamente un tremito scosse l'intera caverna. Quella poca luce presente sembrò spegnersi e si udì un grido da lontano. Un grido di sorpresa e rabbia, che sembrò raggiungermi nel profondo.

Poi si accesero mille luci come per magia, e dovetti coprirmi gli occhi per non essere accecata dal bagliore. Tra gli spazi delle dita della mano che avevo sul viso, potei vedere una figura entrare volando e fermarsi proprio di fronte a me. Il volto furioso di Kagome mi fissò e cercai di ricordarmi che quella non era la mia amica, solo un falso prodotto creato dalla dea dei morti.

_Ora o mai più_ , mi dissi.

Per il momento, mi dimenticai di Sesshomaru e mi posizionai lievemente di fronte a lui, impedendogli la visione della dea. Sapevo che in un combattimento reale, era lui quello più propenso a proteggermi, ma dato il suo stato attuale, nacque in me la necessità di tenerlo al sicuro. Inoltre, non volevo che lei desse un'altra occhiata a colui che era mio.

“Non può essere” esclamò Izanami, e non ne ero sicura, ma mi parve di sentire una punta di preoccupazione nel suo tono, “non è possibile che tu sia qui”

“Lo è” dissi, e rimasi sorpresa che la mia voce suonasse tanto sicura, “sono proprio qui, dea Izanami”

_E ho vinto_ , aggiunsi nella mia mente, ma non c'era bisogno che lo dicessi ad alta voce, lei sembrò capirlo dal modo furioso con cui mi guardava. Capii allora che se c'era qualcuno che non aveva idea di come perdere, quella era una divinità abituata a fare a modo suo. Come un bambino a cui veniva negato il giocattolo preferito, lei cercò di scusarsi o di negare l'ovvio.

“Come diamine sei entrata qui?”

La fissai per un paio di secondi senza dire niente e mi chiesi quale fosse il modo migliore per rispondere a quella domanda. Dicendo che mi ero suicidata, qualcosa mi suggeriva che lei sarebbe stata la prima a saperlo, dopotutto, quello era il suo regno. Ma allora cos'avevo fatto esattamente? Avevo seguito ciecamente una forte intuizione? Ero stata guidata da una creatura senza forma né capacità di comunicare?

“Ho trovato la risposta dentro di me” dissi, e anche se non sapevo nemmeno cosa significasse, sapevo che era la cosa più precisa che avessi detto in molto tempo, “ma non ho modo di spiegartelo...”

Izanami ascoltò la mia risposta, ma non trovò il mio stesso umorismo, e mi interruppe a metà frase, come se l'avessi offesa parecchio.

“Pensi che sia sufficiente, ragazzina?!” mi urlò contro e la sua forma umana si levò in aria fino a potermi vedere dall'alto, i suoi capelli volavano dappertutto e i suoi occhi brillavano di un rosso furioso, “lascia che sia chiara, non puoi essere qui senza essere morta”

“È ancora viva” disse Sesshomaru all'improvviso, e la nostra attenzione si deviò su di lui, “lasciala andare da dov'è venuta”

Girai leggermente il collo e vidi una ferrea risoluzione nello sguardo del mio demone. Sesshomaru non implorò, tuttavia dubitavo che lo avesse mai fatto in vita sua, o che sapesse come farlo. Piuttosto, la sua richiesta sembrava un ordine, un comando che la dea avrebbe dovuto eseguire senza fare domande se non voleva affrontare la sua ira.

Il che era molto ironico considerando che il demone non poteva muoversi molto, incatenato al muro. Nonostante la sua attuale debolezza, parlava con la sua solita sicurezza, ed ero contenta che qualunque sofferenza Izanami gli avesse inflitto non fosse stata sufficiente a piegare il suo carattere. Sentii il mio petto gonfiarsi di orgoglio e mi sforzai di non sorridere per non far infuriare ulteriormente la dea.

Izanami, però, lungi dal proiettare orgoglio, sembrava provare disgusto. Lo guardò come se avesse dimenticato di avere un potente demone attaccato al muro di casa sua. Per una volta però non le interessavano le sue parole, ma le mie.

Quando parlai, si voltò a guardarmi:

“Non vado da nessuna parte da sola. Quando me ne andrò da qui, sarà insieme a lui”

“Ascolta bene, stupida bambina, pensi di potermi surclassare? Me? Questo è il mio regno, solo io conosco le entrate quaggiù e nessuna di esse era alla tua portata!”

“Eppure mi trovo qui!” gridai senza poterlo evitare, aprendo le braccia e mostrando ciò che era ovvio, “questo significa che ci sono entrare che ignori. Sono arrivata nel suo regno, vuol dire che ho vinto”

Lei rise forte e il suono riverberò fino a frantumare molte rocce. Mi chiesi se non avrebbe fatto cadere una frana, solo perché aveva il potere di farlo.

“Non hai vinto niente, ragazzina. La scommessa era una vittoria sicura per me e mi sono assicurata che la tua ricerca fosse impossibile fin dall'inizio”

Le mie mani mi strinsero in pugni e i miei denti si strinsero fino a farmi male. Pur immaginando che la scommessa che avevo accettato non fosse del tutto conveniente per me, non l'avevo considerata 'impossibile'. Mi aveva visto correre come una pazza per tre giorni, mentre morivo per la preoccupazione? Aveva riso di me nel frattempo? Dèi, ero furiosa al pensiero di essere caduta così stupidamente nel suo gioco.

Ma era lei che mi aveva sottovalutato e intendeva approfittarne.

“Non so come diamine hai fatto per infilarti nel mio regno a mia insaputa, ma non accetterò la tua trappola...”

“Trappola?” chiesi, e nella mia voce c'era un certo tono di scherno, “ti ho battuto nel tuo stesso sporco gioco, anche se non avevo possibilità, e sarei io a inventare trappole? Forse non ho idea di come ci sono riuscita, ma ho vinto correttamente e non resterò qui un altro minuto. Ce ne andiamo da qui, tutti e due”

“Rin, fai silenzio” sussurrò Sesshomaru dietro di me.

Girai nuovamente il collo per guardare Sesshomaru, e invece di vedere decisione nella sua espressione, vidi qualcosa che mi sorprese ancora di più: la disperazione. Non avevo mai sentito nessuno implorare in modo così puro, senza dire una parola. Era preoccupato per me, non voleva che appartenessi a quel regno per sempre, e lo sapevo, ma allora perché non mi lasciava combattere? O meglio ancora, perché non combatteva con me, per il nostro diritto di vivere insieme?

E allora capii: lui si era arreso. Dopo aver trascorso giorni negli inferi nelle mani di una dea sadica, si era arreso alla possibilità che ci salvassimo entrambi. Probabilmente era stato così anche prima di concludere l'accordo o addirittura di discuterne i termini. Mi aveva portato nel regno dei morti con l'idea che ne sarei uscita da sola e avrei vissuto in pace per il resto della mia lunga vita. Si era arreso a qualsiasi altro futuro, credendo che passare un'eternità a soffrire da solo fosse sufficiente se significava salvare me.

“Basta, Rin” disse, “torna da dove sei venuta. Non cercare di combattere una battaglia persa”

Non voleva che continuassi a negoziare con la dea, non si aspettava di avere una vita insieme a me. Voleva semplicemente salvarmi, anche a costo della sua stessa vita, e non lo potevo accettare.

Se lui non aveva intenzione di battersi, mi sarei battuta io per lui.

“Ascoltami” dissi, “per me non è finita”

“Oh, io penso che sia finita”

L'immagine di Kagome si materializzò accanto a Sesshomaru, e lei passò un dito sulla sua guancia. Lui la guardò con furia e si allontanò dal suo tocco come se bruciasse. Fui felice di vedere quella reazione, perché ero sul punto di attaccarla, non mi importava che fosse una dea. Mi trattenni solo perché ricordai a me stessa che lui provava solo repulsione per lei.

“Pensi di poter stabilire le regole, ragazzina?” mi disse Izanami, allontanandosi da Sesshomaru e avvicinandosi a me, quasi senza toccare terra, “questo è il mio gioco, e controllo io chi entra o chi esce da casa mia”

“Non abbiamo mangiato nulla del tuo regno. Non apparteniamo a questo posto” risposi con falsa sicurezza, mentre il mio cuore iniziava repentinamente a sentirsi pesante.

Poteva essere abbastanza crudele da tenerci laggiù? Dopo tutti i miei sforzi, poteva cambiare improvvisamente le regole che avevamo concordato? Essere così vicina alla libertà e non essere in grado di raggiungerla era troppo doloroso e l'ansia nel mio petto era troppo grande da sopportare.

Non era giusto. C'era un lieto fine in lontananza, sapevo che esisteva e non potevo permettere che lei me lo portasse via. Lo stavo cercando da troppo tempo perché mi scivolasse tra le dita.

Di colpi ebbi l'impulso di balzare e attirare Sesshomaru tra le mie braccia. Era passato troppo tempo da quando l'avevo sentito così vicino, e anche se la dea ci stava osservando, non mi importava affatto. Che guardasse. Mi era mancato troppo poter toccare l'uomo che amavo, sentire la sua voce, il suo calore, e quel momento che mi concessi al suo fianco sembrò darmi la forza di continuare.

Mi separai da lui e affrontai di nuovo la dea.

“Ho fatto quello che volevi” dissi, “assolutamente tutto. _Non appena apparirai nel mio regno e mi dimostrerai la sua esistenza, avrai vinto._ Così mi avevi detto. Ebbene, sono qui a parlare con te e ti sto dicendo che ho vinto in maniera corretta. Non hai motivo di lasciarci qui”

Lei mi guardò con stupore per un istante, prima che il suo viso tornasse alla solita maschera di superiorità. Avevo ragione e lei lo sapeva. Ma bastava per convincerla a lasciarci andare? In che modo gli dèi erano obbligati dai loro accordi?

“Per favore” aggiunsi a bassa voce, “lasciaci andare”

Ero pronta a gettarmi a terra e piangere. Pronta a perdere quel poco che era rimasto della mia dignità e a strisciare ai suoi piedi. Che ridesse di me, che godesse del mio dolore, ma che almeno avesse abbastanza rispetto per i miei sforzi da permettermi di raccogliere la ricompensa. Ero pronta a continuare a combattere.

Ma poi, lei sospirò e alzò gli occhi al cielo.

“Non ti sforzare a implorare, mi annoia troppo”

La dea mosse il polso in un movimento quasi impercettibile e il corpo di Sesshomaru cadde in avanti, non più trattenuto dalle catene. Mi avvicinai velocemente, preparandosi ad aiutarlo ad alzarsi. Tuttavia, lui si alzò in piedi con un movimento rapido e mi spinse dietro di sé.

Vederlo davanti a me, in tutta la sua altezza, e pronto a proteggermi, nonostante i danni del suo corpo, bastò a farmi mancare il fiato, e la familiarità di quella situazione mi rendeva troppo felice. Avrei voluto abbracciarlo, ma mi trattenni, perché non eravamo liberi. Non ancora.

Dopo aver rilasciato Sesshomaru, la dea dei morti si limitò a fluttuare su una roccia vicina e si sedette a gambe incrociate. Una mela apparve nella sua mano e iniziò a mangiarla davanti a noi, come se non avesse nessuna preoccupazione al mondo.

“Dimmi solo una cosa” disse, dopo aver dato un morso, “sei stata aiutata, vero? Da uno spirito?”

Mi irrigidii e pensai di mentire, ma pensai che molto probabilmente avrebbe saputo comunque la risposta, quindi non ci provai nemmeno.

“Sì”

“Sei fortunata” dichiarò con un altro morso, “non tutte le anime sono disposte o hanno la capacità di tornare nel regno dei vivi. Toglie loro forza e alla fine scompaiono perché la loro energia è esaurita. Devi avere un guardiano che tiene alla tua vita”

_Un guardiano?_ mi chiesi.

Mi ci volle qualche secondo per capire, ma quando mi venne in mente la risposta, fu così sorprendente che quasi caddi a terra.

_Jaken..._

Non riuscivo a pensare a nessun altro essere al mondo che potesse rischiare la propria vita, anche dopo la morte, per salvare Sesshomaru. Quella piccola creatura era sempre stata un po' goffa, non molto forte né potente, ma fedele al suo padrone e con abbastanza rispetto per me da accettarmi come una compagna. La sensazione di quella sfera di luce mi era parsa familiare, ma non del tutto specifica, e quel colore verde, in quell'istante, mi ricordò la sua pelle come nient'altro.

La sua forma poteva essere cambiata, ma era comunque Jaken, o almeno così mi sembrava. Se la mia teoria era vera, e quella...sfera di luce era davvero il mio vecchio amico, significava che mi aveva specificamente cercato per liberare Sesshomaru dal regno dei morti. Aveva avuto fiducia in me, mi aveva aiutato a trovare la risposta dentro di me e ce l'aveva fatta essendo solo una misera anima senza corpo.

Gli occhi mi bruciarono di nuovo e senza pensarci iniziai a urlare:

“Jaken, Jaken!”

Non sapevo se avrei ricevuto una risposta chiara, ma avevo bisogno di saperlo, altrimenti non avrei potuto vivere il resto della mia vita in pace.

Dietro un angolo apparve la stessa sfera di luce richiamata dalla mia voce, e seppi senza dubbio di averla attratta menzionando il suo nome. Sorrisi, poi notai che la luce stava svanendo e quel verde che avrebbe dovuto essermi familiare iniziò a risultare trasparente.

Con un freddo orrore nelle vene, sapevo che lo stavo perdendo, che avrei dovuto dire di nuovo addio e, come se l'anima potesse sentirmi, la strinsi al petto.

“Grazie” mormorai, con le lacrime che mi scendevano sulle guance, “grazie per avermi aiutato a salvarlo”

Ovviamente non ricevetti alcuna risposta. Senza un corpo, non c'era modo con cui potesse rispondermi. Dèi, mi sentivo così devastata. Scoprire la sua morte mi aveva reso triste, e rendere i miei omaggi sulla sua tomba mi aveva fatto piangere fin quasi a disidratarmi. Come potevo dire addio un'altra volta? Come potevo lasciarlo andare dopo che ci aveva aiutato?

_È colpa mia?_ , pensai, _sta scomparendo perché non ho trovato la risposta da sola?_

Il senso di colpa dentro di me cresceva e mi si aggrovigliava nelle viscere, al punto che pensavo di potermi piegare in due e vomitare, anche se non avevo niente nello stomaco da far uscire. Ma poi la luce cominciò a brillare intensamente e un piacevole calore raggiunse ogni parte del mio corpo. Come se un elemento esterno mi costringesse a rilassarmi, pensai all'improvviso che tutto sarebbe andato bene e seppi senza dubbio che quelle parole non erano mie.

Erano le sue, nella mia testa. Stava cercando di farmi sentire meglio, per dimostrarmi che non c'era alcuna colpa.

Sorrisi e tornai a ringraziare la piccola sfera di luce che si allontanò dal mio corpo e si avvicinò a Sesshomaru.

Il demone davanti a me guardò con curiosità l'oggetto che aveva di fronte e, senza cambiare espressione, lo prese in mano, chiudendo delicatamente le dita. Nel gesto più gentile che lo avessi mai visto eseguire, osservai Sesshomaru cullare la luce tra le mani, e seppi che era il suo modo di ringraziarlo. Non disse una sola parola ad alta voce, ma non era necessario, si spiegò perfettamente con il suo silenzio.

Rapidamente, lo spirito perse la sua intensità, finendo per scomparire tra le sue dita, e io mi sentii subito vuota. Le lacrime mi scorsero ancora più furiosamente sul viso.

“Dov'è andato?” chiesi alla dea, con un tremito nelle mani.

“Chi lo sa” rispose Izanami, scrollando le spalle.

La guardai sbalordita.

“Chi lo sa? Ma...”

“Ascolta, ragazzina, non è un mio problema. Se hai intenzione di andartene, fallo adesso, perché sfidi la mia pazienza”

Poi girò di nuovo la mano in un movimento del polso, e un vento molto forte sollevò me e Sesshomaru in aria, gettandoci verso una direzione sconosciuta, ma a malapena lo notai. Il mio cuore era troppo occupato per avere paura, e mi ritrovai a pensare al demone che avevo appena perso per la seconda volta.

Era successo tutto troppo in fretta perché riuscissi ad assorbirlo, e in risposta piansi liberamente, stringendomi nelle braccia, come se il mio cuore stesse per uscirmi dal petto. Non mi preoccupavo di mostrare una visione patetica di me stessa, perché qualcosa in me era andato in frantumi e avevo bisogno di tirarlo fuori o sarei annegata.

Così, mentre giravamo più e più volte in aria, piansi forte. Anche quando il corpo di Sesshomaru sembrò trovarmi nel turbine e mi abbracciò, continuai a piangere. Seppellii il viso nel suo petto e lo strinsi come se ne dipendesse la mia vita, mentre lasciavo uscire tutto il mio dolore.


	27. Capitolo Ventisette

Riprendere conoscenza fu come svegliarsi da un sonno tranquillo, persino pacifico. Mi sentivo assonnata, come se avessi potuto continuare a dormire per molte altre ora senza dovermi alzare e fare qualcosa di produttivo. Le mie palpebre erano pesanti e i miei muscoli erano deliziosamente esausti, fornendo la scusa perfetta per riposare per il resto della giornata.

Ma per qualche ragione mi sembrava che mi mancasse qualcosa di importante, poiché avevo un doloroso nodo di ansia nel petto e non riuscivo a ricordare perché mi sentivo in quel modo. Sebbene la mia intenzione fosse quella di concedermi il meritato riposo, costrinsi le palpebre ad aprirsi e fissai un cielo scuro, ma con un contrasto di stelle luminose. L'immagine era piuttosto bella, e mi ricordò innumerevoli notti in cui avevo osservato un cielo molto simile o uguale. Notti che avevo passato in compagnia di...

_Sesshomaru..._ , pronunciai il suo nome nella mia testa e improvvisamente i ricordi delle ultime ore mi tornarono in mente con urgenza e intensità. Il mio cuore iniziò a battere troppo velocemente e mi ritrovai incapace di stare ferma.

Balzai in piedi e iniziai a girarmi intorno, cercando il mio demone dai capelli bianchi e gli occhi dorati. Ma ero così stordita che le mie gambe cedettero e caddi di nuovi a terra, come un debole oggetto. Il mondo sembrava roteare mentre crollavo e nella mia stupida prospettiva distorta, vidi qualcuno avvicinarsi a me.

“Sesshomaru...” iniziai a dire, cercando di rialzarmi.

Potevo vedere una figura con lunghi capelli bianchi avvicinarsi rapidamente e mi sentii così felice che nuove lacrime iniziarono a pungermi dietro le palpebre. Lui era lì, così vicino, a portata di mano, e potevo...

“Stai ferma, va bene?”

Quella voce ruppe l'incantesimo in cui mi ero infilata. Poi la mia vista si schiarì e vidi che la persona di fronte a me non era Sesshomaru, ma suo fratello. Non provai nemmeno a nascondere la mia delusione.

“Rin, dannazione, hai sbattuto la testa, stai ferma...”

“Dov'è?” chiesi, rimettendomi in piedi e ignorando la sua intimazione affinché mi sedessi.

“Dov'è chi?”

“Sesshomaru”

Mi voltai di nuovo, ma Inuyasha mi fermò e mi obbligò a guardarlo negli occhi. Il suo sguardo furioso non mi passò inosservato.

“Vuoi calmarti un momento? Sei rimasta incosciente a lungo e ora dici cose senza senso”

_Incosciente? Ma di cosa parla?_

In realtà, ora che ci pensavo...che diamine mi era successo? Anche se i miei pensieri erano un po' confusi, ricordavo perfettamente di essere stata nel regno dei morti per chissà quanto tempo, negoziando con la dea Izanami e cercando di salvare sia me che Sesshomaru da un miserabile destino. Dopotutto, era difficile dimenticare una situazione così estremamente stressante, anche se ero svenuta in mezzo alla vicenda.

Prima di ciò, tuttavia, mi ero ritrovata con Inuyasha sul bordo di una scogliera, assistendo al mio ultimo tramonto e chiedendomi se qualcuno avrebbe sentito la mia mancanza quando me ne fossi andata. Un'ultima occhiata intorno a me, e all'improvviso mi fu chiaro che mi trovavo nello stesso punto in cui avevo iniziato quella giornata. Lo stesso identico posto.

Ero...viva? Di nuovo nel mondo dei vivi, così? Era possibile?

“Cos'è successo?” chiesi, senza capire.

Era evidente che Inuyasha non prese bene la mia domanda, perché immediatamente andò su tutte le furie e mi urlò contro finché le mie orecchie non rimbombarono:

“Cos'è successo?! Perché non me lo dici tu?!”

Immaginavo di dover rispondere alla sua domanda per placare la sua rabbia, ma in verità non ero sicura di cosa io o lui avessimo capito della situazione, quindi decisi di tacere e lasciare che spiegasse un po' di più. Anche se stava urlando.

“Cosa pensavi di ottenere, Rin?!”

“Uh...io...cosa?” chiesi, confusa.

“Che stupida ragione hai per esserti quasi gettata da un dirupo?!”

“Quasi?” chiesi, non potendoci credere.

Inuyasha aprì la bocca e sapevo che voleva insultarmi con ogni parola del suo vocabolario, ma si trattenne. Forse a causa del fatto che ero estremamente confusa, e doveva essere chiaro dalla mia faccia.

“Che diamine ti succede?” chiese, dopo aver fatto un respiro profondo, “se fossi caduta non saresti qui a parlare con me, saresti morta”

_Credevo di esserlo già..._

All'improvviso mi venne in mente un'altra cosa: Izanami avevo detto che non ero morta, e anche Sesshomaru aveva detto la stessa cosa. Ero tornata in vita? Ero riuscita a rianimarmi da sola? O non ero mai morta affatto?

“Beh, lascia perdere, non so cosa intendevi fare, saltando sulla tua morte certa” Inuyasha parlò di nuovo e la mia attenzione si deviò su di lui, “ma non rifarlo. Quasi non sono riuscito a trattenerti”

_Mi ha preso?_ , mi chiesi, e quel commento mi lasciò ancora più confusa.

Com'era possibile che non fossi caduta dalla scogliera? Ricordavo di essermi buttata, seguendo il filo della mia anima che mi teneva legata a dove dovevo arrivare, e non ricordavo di essere stata afferrata. In quel momento non avevo idea di cosa mi sarebbe successo se mi fossi lasciata trascinare dallo strattone dentro il petto, ma non mi ero nemmeno sentita come un cadavere.

_Ma allora cosa mi è successo?_

Avevo viaggiato nel regno dei morti, su questo non c'erano dubbi. In qualche modo avevo trovato un'entrata ed ero atterrata in quella fredda e buia caverna. Non ero sicura di quanto tempo avessi trascorso laggiù, ma sembrava che fossero passate alcune ore.

Come potevo essere viva dopo tutto quello che era successo? E come poteva Inuyasha continuare la conversazione come se non sapesse che avevo trovato una via nel regno dei morti? Non se n'era accorto?

“Inuyasha” feci, interrompendolo, “sono stata qui tutto il tempo?”

Lui mi guardò come se gli avessi appena chiesto se i pesci volavano.

“Cosa significa questa domanda? Certo che sei stata qui tutto il tempo” rispose normalmente, come se fosse il fatto più ovvio del mondo.

E forse per lui lo era, ma di certo non per me. In qualche modo, ero riuscita ad entrare nel mondo sotterraneo con la mia anima e non con il mio corpo, che per tutto il tempo era rimasto al sicuro nelle mani di Inuyasha.

Mi toccai il petto con la mano e, dopo una breve occhiata interiore, capii che il filo che mi univa alla morte era ancora lì, perfettamente ancorato da qualche parte nel mio corpo. Non mi ero persa andando nel regno dei morti, perché avevo avuto un percorso chiaro dentro di me, una corda metaforica che mi legava a un mondo molto più oscuro. E avevo trovato un modo per seguire i miei passi in modo da tornare al mio corpo.

_Un cammino solo per me._

Era strano sapere di avere dentro di me un'abilità che mi permetteva di camminare in sicurezza tra i morti, ma senza cadere nella loro miseria. Avevo sempre avuto quella capacità dormiente dentro di me? Era un prodotto dei miei vecchi incontri con la morte? Potevo andare e venire da quel posto a mio piacimento?

_No_ , mi dissi, _se possibile, non voglio tornare lì finché non sarò pronta a morire._ Cosa che speravo sarebbe accaduta dopo molto, molto tempo.

“Rin, mi stai ascoltando?”

Balzai in piedi e abbracciai un Inuyasha molto confuso. Lui si lamentò leggermente quando lo strinsi con troppa forza, però, e mi allontanai, mettendo le mani dietro la schiena. Come mezzo-demone, dovevo iniziare a controllare la mia forza, altrimenti avrei ferito molte persone.

“Inuyasha, grazie” dissi e gli diedi un bacio sulla guancia, “per tutto”

Quindi, senza un'altra parola, me ne andai correndo e decisi di cercare la persona che presumibilmente avevo portato con me dal regno dei morti. O almeno, questo era stato stabilito nella scommessa che avevo appena vinto.

Iniziai a correre dappertutto, cercando di concentrarmi sul mio senso dell'olfatto e dell'udito, che stavo imparando a usare da tre giorni. All'improvviso sentii un odore particolare, che mi ricordò lui, anche se non l'avevo mai associato con tanta importanza in passato. In quell'istante, tuttavia, fu tutto ciò che servì per localizzarlo in quel vasto mondo.

Cambiai direzione in base all'odore nell'aria e corsi un po' più velocemente. Il mio cuore riusciva a malapena a sopportare l'attesa e costrinsi i miei piedi ad andare più veloci che potevano.

_Sto arrivando_ , pensai, _aspettami solo un po'..._

E poi lo vidi.

I suoi capelli bianchi furono la prima cosa che i miei occhi catturarono, poi il suo grande corpo, e infine quegli occhi dorati, che erano fissi su di me mentre mi avvicinavo a lui. Non preoccupandomi di niente o di nessuno, corsi da Sesshomaru, e mi lanciai su di lui come avevo fatto tante volte da bambina. Non mi importava se non gli piaceva il mio gesto o se lo metteva a disagio o qualsiasi altra cosa, avevo la necessità di rompere le nostre distanze.

Ma non potevo dire di non essermi sentita felice quando lui non mi allontanò. Mi lasciò che lo abbracciassi a mio piacimento.

“Sesshomaru” mormorai contro il suo petto, “sei qui”

Dèi, poteva il mio cuore battere così forte senza uccidermi? Mi sentivo in cielo. Dolorante, stordita, un po' confusa e molto affamata...ma abbracciata all'uomo che più amavo nella vita, quindi ero in cielo.

Lo stringevo con un po' più di forza, ma attenta a non ferirlo, e non suonava sciocco? Ero sempre stata io quella fragile, con cui Sesshomaru era stato costretto a stare particolarmente attenta, anche al minimo tocco. Ero stata piccola, debole e con una data di scadenza troppo anticipata rispetto al tempo che avrebbe avuto lui.

In quel momento, però, eravamo entrambi su un livello più vicino in base alle capacità, alla forza, e non solo nella forma fisica. Per la prima volta nella mia vita, potevo guardarlo negli occhi e arrivare a confrontarmi come un suo pari.

Ero così persa nei miei pensieri felici che mi ci volle un po' per capire che Sesshomaru era teso contro di me. Da quando lo avevo abbracciato, non aveva detto una parola, né mi aveva toccato in alcun modo, e mi accorsi che c'era un certo disagio nell'aria. Alzai la testa e trovai una strana espressione sul suo viso, che non avevo visto molte volte.

Sospetta.

“Sesshomaru?” chiesi e alzai la mano per far scorrere le mie dita sulla sua guancia.

Ma, più velocemente di quanto fossi in grado di afferrare, Sesshomaru mi scostò da lui, come uno che si allontanava da una piaga, e indietreggiò di diversi passi. Io rimasi gelata e con gli occhi spalancati, guardandolo come se mi avesse appena affondato un coltello nello stomaco.

_Mi sta...rifiutando?_

Lentamente mi alzai in piedi per non vederlo da terra e sistemai con cura il mio yukata. 

“Che succede?” chiesi con un filo di voce.

I suoi occhi si chiusero in due fessure dorate e, nonostante il suo aspetto malconcio, capii che il demone davanti a me non aveva perso un briciolo della sua forza.

“Qual era il tuo accordo con Izanami?” chiese, con quella voce minacciosa che riservava ai suoi nemici.

“Io...ehm...non è importante adesso, finalmente è tutto finito...”

“Rispondi alla domanda, Rin”

Non aveva neanche bisogno di urlare o di alzare minimamente la voce, solo parlandomi con quella voce così priva di calore mi interruppe a metà frase. La mia bocca si seccò leggermente e all'improvviso non ero del tutto sicura che dire a Sesshomaru del mio piano fosse una buona idea. Anche se si era rivelato un successo, sapevo che non sarebbe stato felice delle mie azioni.

Se ero stata nervosa all'idea di dirlo a Inuyasha, pensare di confessarlo a Sesshomaru era come cercare di ingoiare una pietra.

“Ho scommesso che sarei riuscita a trovare un'entrata nel suo regno” risposi rapidamente, quasi senza respirare tra le parole.

Lui non mostrò alcuna reazione, rabbia, delusione, tristezza. Solo il cambiamento del suo respiro mi fece capire che lo avevo infastidito. Continuai subito a parlare per riempire il silenzio che stava diventando insopportabile.

“Ma ce l'ho fatta” risposi con un sorriso un po' tremante, “sono riuscita a entrare nel...”

“Da quando ho sentito, per poco non ce l'hai fatta” mi interruppe e la sua voce fu dura come una frusta, “e non mi sembra strano considerando che Izanami è una maestra dell'inganno. Eri sul punto di condannarti per sempre”

Mi sentii rabbrividire alle sue parole e diventare minuscola. Non sapevo come, ma spesso riusciva a farmi sentire in colpa per le mie azioni, e odiavo sapere di averlo deluso. In quel momento, per via della sua scelta di parole, ero sicura che stesse cercando di farmi vergognare...e la verità era che ci stava riuscendo.

Rimanevo fedele alle mie azioni, ma ciò non significava che non mi sentissi male per la sua disapprovazione.

“Lo so, davvero, ma...”

“Ma cosa? Che scusa hai per sprecare la tua vita in quel modo?”

Con quella domanda, Sesshomaru toccò qualcosa dentro di me, e anche se litigare con lui era l'ultima cosa che avevo in mente dopo il nostro ricongiungimento, mi ritrovai ad arrabbiarmi con lui. Sprecare la mia vita? Cercare di salvarlo da un tragico destino era lontano dalla definizione di 'spreco', almeno nel mio vocabolario.

“So che il suo accordo non mi conveniva, ma dovevo provare qualcosa...non potevo lasciarti lì”

“È esattamente quello che avresti dovuto fare”

_Basta_ , pensai, stringendo le magni in pugni. Lasciarlo lì? Solo e sofferente? Ma chi diamine pensava che fossi?

Non sapevo perché Sesshomaru si fosse messo a litigare con me, ma a quanto pare avevamo bisogno di affrontare quella situazione, sfogarci completamente prima di poter continuare normalmente con le nostre vite.

Beh, per me andava bene.

“Proprio tu mi dici questo?” chiesi con una smorfia, “dopo che hai scambiato la tua vita con la mia? Sei un ipocrita”

Il grande e potente Sesshomaru, capace di annientare i nemici con il semplice movimento del polso e senza spostare un capello, era appena stato insultato da una creatura insignificante come me. Potei vedere la sorpresa sul suo viso per un secondo, prima di nasconderla di nuovo con una maschera di rabbia, ed ero felice di essere l'unica persona in grado di farla franca, almeno quando si trattava di lui.

“No, quello che ho fatto io era diverso” rispose.

“Diverso come? Mi hai portato con l'inganno negli inferi e hai stretto un accordo che ti ho pregato di non accettare, tutto perché pensavi fosse la cosa migliore per me. E hai il coraggio di dirmi che le mie azioni sono state un errore?”

Lui si avvicinò a me e all'improvviso sembrò dieci volte più minaccioso, con quel corpo che scatenava scintille intorno a lui. Se voleva spaventarmi, però, era lontano dal suo obiettivo, perché ero troppo arrabbiata per avere paura.

“L'ho fatto per salvarti” disse, come se fosse un fatto così ovvio da farmi cambiare completamente idea.

“E io ho fatto quello che ho fatto per salvare te!” gridai, sollevando un dito e affondandolo nel suo petto.

Fece un paio di passi indietro e si allontanò come se non potesse sopportare il mio tocco o la mia vicinanza. Distolse lo sguardo e io cercai di non crollare proprio lì per via della sua reazione. Notare come cercava di porre una distanza, dopo tutti i miei sforzi per riportarlo al mio fianco, faceva male più di qualsiasi dolore fisico.

La sua opinione su di me poteva essere cambiata in soli tre giorni? Aveva già dimenticato la sua dichiarazione? Perché diamine continuavamo a urlarci addosso se alla fine dei conti ci eravamo sacrificati entrambi l'uno per l'altro? Volevo solo che la nostra relazione, qualunque sarebbe stata d'ora in poi, si sviluppasse, per arrivare a un punto più sano e normale. Non continuando a urlare e incolparci a vicenda.

Ricordai di colpo come eravamo stati aiutati dallo spirito di Jaken, e mi chiesi se il piccolo demone sarebbe rimasto deluso dal fatto che Sesshomaru e io stessimo sprecando il nostro tempo con stupidi litigi. Pensare a lui mi rattristò, ma almeno volevo rendere abbastanza onore al suo spirito e non continuare ad aumentare le fiamme di quel conflitto che non faceva che ferirci.

Tuttavia, Sesshomaru non sembrava avere fretta di fare ammenda, perché evitò completamente il mio sguardo mentre replicava:

“Non avevo bisogno di essere salvato, Rin”

A quella frase, il cuore sembrò fermarsi nel mio petto, semplicemente smettendo di battere, come se avesse dimenticato come farlo. Tutt'intorno a me ogni suono morì e le sue parole echeggiarono nella mia testa mille volte.

_Non aveva bisogno di essere salvato?_

Strinsi le mani in pugni e balzai a grandi passi davanti a lui. Ero così furiosa che pensavo mi uscisse il fumo dalle orecchie.

“Questo è un tuo problema”

“Scusa?” chiese, senza capire.

“Mi hai sentito, questo è un tuo dannato problema. Sei così stupidamente potente, che pensi di non poterti fidare di nessuno...nemmeno di me, a quanto pare” replicai, “sono sempre stata io ad essere salvata da te più e più volte, e l'unica volta in cui ho provato a fare lo stesso per te...mi dici che preferiresti essere morto. Perché ti odi così tanto?”

Non era un argomento che lui era particolarmente ansioso di toccare. Dopotutto, ne avevamo già discusso a lungo quella sera in cui mi aveva presa sotto la luna. La notte in cui gli avevo mentito sulla mia esperienza amorosa, e lui mi aveva posseduta con troppa forza. La notte in cui mi aveva confessato di vedersi come un mostro, e il senso di colpa lo aveva divorato al punto da abbandonarmi di nuovo in un villaggio umano. Una notte tempestosa della nostra storia, eppure quella che mi aveva dato una prospettiva molto più chiara sulla visione che aveva di se stesso.

Volevo fargli cambiare idea, ma come riuscirci quando lui era così testardo? Come convincerlo che valeva la pena salvarlo?

Sesshomaru cercò di cambiare argomento velocemente, lo si poteva vedere nei suoi occhi, in particolare per come evitava di guardarmi. Per essere un demone molto potente, sembrava perdere un po' della sua fiducia quando doveva essere onesto con me, preferendo girare in tondo piuttosto che rispondermi chiaramente. Come in quel momento:

“Ti ho detto che i demoni non perdono tempo con...”

“I sentimenti?” immaginai, interrompendolo, “col cavolo che non ne hai, Sesshomaru. Non negare di essere capace di provare sentimenti quando mi hai detto che mi amavi”

Lui fece una smorfia, come se fosse imbarazzato da quel ricordo, e improvvisamente la mia mente si offuscò con un nuovo dubbio.

“O pensi di ritrattare?” chiesi, con timore della mia stessa domanda, “è a questo che arriva questa discussione? Dopo tutto quello che abbiamo passato per essere finalmente qui, in questo momento perfetto in cui siamo entrambi al sicuro...intendi ritrattare le tue parole?”

Lui non rispose. Assolutamente. Niente. 

Il mio cuore, già confuso, finì per spezzarsi dentro di me, come un bicchiere che si rompeva. Il silenzio di Sesshomaru fu più potente di qualsiasi parola e capii la sua posizione forte e chiara.

Lui non era disposto a stare con me.

Qualunque cosa provasse per me, Sesshomaru mi aveva già avvertito che i demoni non erano creature amorevoli, non si relazionavano troppo ad altri esseri e di certo non avevano bisogno di niente e di nessuno. In verità, non sapevo perché fossi così sorpresa, forse perché mi aspettavo qualcos'altro dopo la sua confessione nel regno dei morti. Mi ero aspettata un lieto fine. Ma il punto era che lui non mi aveva mai detto che si sarebbe sistemato con me per il resto della sua vita, né che mi avrebbe ripresa con sé. Non mi aveva detto niente in realtà...solo che mi amava. E scioccamente, solo allora mi resi conto che quello non era importante. Poteva amarmi, ma ciò non significava che fosse pronto per una vita con me.

Se negli ultimi giorni avevo provato ansia, in quel momento non sentivo altro che veleno nelle vene, una scarica dolorosa che attraversava il mio corpo lasciandomi in lacrime. Cercai di trattenerle, ma era impossibile, e davanti a lui piansi liberamente, perché ancora una volta gli avevo permesso di spezzarmi il cuore. E non era colpa di nessuno se non mia.

“Sai una cosa? Hai ragione, non posso continuare a chiederti di più. Mi arrendo, non posso...” provai a dire, ma fui soffocata da un singhiozzo, “non posso continuare ad aspettare per sempre qualcosa che non accadrà mai. Non è giusto...e sono stanca”

“Rin...”

“No” lo fermai, “vai...vattene come fai sempre e nasconditi dietro quella facciata che sai mantenere così bene”

Mi voltai e, senza dire un'altra parola, iniziai a correre. Le lacrime negli occhi mi facevano vedere a malapena dove stavo andando, ma non mi importava, qualunque luogo sarebbe stato meglio finché fossi stata lontana.

Con sorpresa e dolore, mi resi conto che era la prima volta che scappavo da lui, senza che lui dovesse prima allontanarmi. Le volte precedenti, era stato Sesshomaru a convincermi o costringermi a stare lontano da lui, sostenendo che era la cosa migliore per me. Adesso? Ero io quella che non vedeva l'ora di mettere le distanze tra noi, anche se allo stesso tempo mi doleva l'anima.

Non volevo altro che tornare da dove ero venuta...ma non potevo continuare ad essere un peso morto, un fastidio di cui doveva occuparsi. Gli avevo confessato i miei sentimenti, gli avevo mostrato che ero capace di impegnarmi con lui, di poter creare un ponte tra i nostri mondi, dunque la mia parte era stata fatta. Se voleva trovarmi, sapeva dove cercarmi, ma non potevo più forzare la situazione a mio piacimento.

Avevo corso per pochi metri, quando all'improvviso mi sentii tirare per la mano, e con uno scatto persi l'equilibrio. Caddi all'indietro e il corpo di Sesshomaru mi fece stabilizzare sui miei piedi. Ero sul punto di continuare la mia vile fuga senza dire una parola, poi sentii le sue braccia chiudersi intorno a me e il suo calore mi immobilizzò del tutto.

“Non ho detto che me ne sarei andato” lo sentii dire a bassa voce.

Battei le palpebre, confusa.

“Cosa?” chiesi, solo per assicurarmi di aver sentito davvero bene.

“Non ho mai detto che me ne sarei andato”

“Non hai detto proprio niente” osservai.

Per un istante lui non rispose e io trattenni il respiro. Se pensava di cacciarmi di nuovo, mi risultava crudele da parte sua fermarmi, e desiderai liberarmi della sua presa. Fortunatamente, lui scelse quel momento per rispondere:

“Hai ragione”

Mi fece girare tra le sue braccia e fece in modo che lo guardassi negli occhi. Lungi da mostrare qualsiasi segno di rabbia, il suo sguardo per la prima volta sembrò determinato. Cercai di non perdermi in quel bagliore dorato che mi aveva portato via tante ore di sonno.

“Cosa sto aspettando esattamente, Sesshomaru?” chiesi.

“La mia confessione”

Deglutii a fatica, ma non mi lasciai rispondere da quella risposta vaga, mi doveva molto di più.

“Davvero? Perché non ne sto sentendo nessuna”

Fece un respiro profondo e sembrava pronto ad affrontare la battaglia più dura che avesse mai avuto.

“Le mie parole quel giorno...erano vere”

“Quali esattamente?”

Sapevo a quali si riferiva ovviamente, ma diamine, avevo bisogno di sentirgliele dire. Avevo troppi dubbi, alimentati principalmente dalla sua mancanza di risposta, quindi doveva assumersi la responsabilità delle sue azioni, non importava quanto lo mettessero in imbarazzo.

Per la seconda volta nella mia vita, vidi le sue guance diventare lievemente rosse, e si accigliò. L'immagine era così strana, così adorabile a modo suo, come se fosse irritato della sua stessa reazione, che mi ritrovai a sorridere...ancora prima di sentire le sue successive parole:

“Ti...amo”

Il cuore rotto dentro il mio petto sembrò iniziare a ripararsi, unire di nuovo i pezzi di se stesso e cominciare a battere furiosamente. A quel punto, anche le mie guance si illuminarono di quello stesso calore e mi dissi che quello era sicuramente il momento più felice di tutta la mia vita. Come quell'uomo potesse farmi passare dalla tristezza assoluta alla completa felicità con una sola frase, era oltre la mia comprensione.

“Perché non me l'hai detto?” chiesi, picchiettandogli leggermente il petto, “perché hai insistito che...dovessi lasciarti laggiù da solo?”

“Perché so esattamente quanto ero vicino a condannarti al mio stesso destino” rispose e alzò la mano per spostare una ciocca di capelli dal mio viso, “la mia reazione ha sorpreso anche me”

_L'ho spaventato_ , pensai, e anche se non avevo modo di saperlo con certezza, sembrava un'idea abbastanza probabile.

Non me lo avrebbe mai ammesso, e non avevo bisogno che lo facesse, ma qualcosa mi diceva che rendermi conto che avrei potuto trascorrere l'eternità nella sua stessa sofferenza...gli aveva fatto venire paura per me. Immaginavo che per quel motivo mi aveva urlato contro e aveva cercato di mantenersi a una certa distanza. Potevo capire la sua reazione. Alla fine dei conti, anch'io avevo inveito quanto volevo contro di lui dopo aver scoperto che aveva rischiato tanto per me, e anch'io avevo avuto paura. Invece avrei dovuto allontanarmi a mia volta un po' per schiarirmi le idee.

Mi rendeva felice pensare di poter generare quei sentimenti in lui, anche se non sapeva cosa farne, e mi ritrovavo sempre a sperare di poter far nascere nuove emozioni dentro di lui.

“Beh, cosa pensavi? Pensavi di poter ricambiare i miei sentimenti e poi andare a vivere con qualcun'altra? Neanche nei tuoi sogni” dissi, con aria divertita e il sorriso.

Un sorriso che per la prima volta da tempo tempo era autentico.

“Rin, sia chiaro” disse, attirando la mia attenzione e costringendomi a tornare seria, “non correrai mai più un rischio del genere”

Non potei resistere e sorrisi di nuovo. Nonostante quanto risultasse bisognosa la sua dichiarazione, come un comando piuttosto che una richiesta, mi ritrovai estremamente contenta di sentire quelle parole. Volevo che lui si prendesse cura di me, che tenesse abbastanza a me da proteggermi e che mi permettesse di fare lo stesso per lui.

Alzai le braccia e cercai di appoggiare le mani sulle sue spalle. Lui non mi fermò e io continuai a procedere fino a raggiungere il suo collo, mettendomi in punta di piedi.

“Se d'ora in poi rimarrai al mio fianco, è una promessa che posso mantenere...perché anch'io ti amo”

E poi lui lo fece, mi rivolse quel suo piccolo sorriso, solo per me. Solo un sollevamento degli angoli delle labbra, un gesto che sarebbe passato inosservato per quanto era minimo, ma non a me, perché ero abituata a notare in lui ogni dettaglio. Ogni piccolo gesto.

Il mio cuore batteva ancora più forte e mi chiesi se potesse saltarmi fuori dal petto.

“Non ho intenzione di andare da nessuna parte” rispose semplicemente.

E fu lui, non io, ma lui...che abbassò leggermente la sua bocca sulla mia. Coma una carezza dell'ala di una farfalla, eppure con un'intensità sufficiente ad aumentare la mia temperatura, mi baciò facendomi sciogliere. Le sue braccia si chiusero ancora di più intorno a me e la parte bassa della mia schiena sotto la sua mano sembrò bruciare sotto il suo tocco.

Sesshomaru mi diede il bacio che stavo aspettando da tanto tempo, quel gesto che mi faceva capire con la chiarezza dell'acqua il messaggio che voleva darmi, l'unico che avevo sempre voluto sentire:

_Sei mia._


	28. Capitolo Ventotto

_Sei mesi dopo..._

“Quindi non sei ancora andata a letto con Sesshomaru?!”

Soffocai con il sorso che mi era appena scivolato in gola sentendo quel commento, e mi sforzai di non risultare ridicola nello sputarla. Ma ovviamente ero una persona goffa e mi ritrovai a tossire e versare sakè sul pavimento in modo umiliante.

Perfetto.

“Vuoi parlare più forte, Risako?” chiese Kagome, dandomi una pacca sulla spalla, “penso che il villaggio vicino non ti abbia ancora sentito”

La ragazza in questione ebbe almeno la decenza di sembrare dispiaciuta, anche se non servì molto a diminuire l'imbarazzo che provavo in quel momento, peggio ancora, la mia reazione mi fece sentire un po' immatura.

 _Non avrei dovuto dirglielo_ , mi dissi.

Quella che avrebbe dovuto essere una tranquilla 'serata tra ragazze' (così Kagome aveva battezzato la nostra piccola riunione) aveva completamente deviato verso un percorso che non ero sicura di voler prendere o essere in grado di gestire. Ma cosa mi aspettavo? Stupidamente (e dopo diversi bicchieri di sakè) mi ero ritrovata a confessare alle mie due grandi amiche la preoccupazione più nota nella mia testa: che dopo tanti mesi insieme, ancora non c'era stata alcuna...attività fisica con Sesshomaru. E dicendo nessuna, intendevo davvero NIENTE in assoluto, nemmeno un bacio o una carezza sulla guancia. Avevo persino confessato loro che cominciavo a pensare che lui non volesse toccarmi...

Mi sentii nuovamente umiliata al solo ricordo delle mie parole imbarazzanti, bisognose e decisamente scoraggiate. Ma onestamente, con quello scenario, chi diamine non si sarebbe sentito rifiutato o demotivato rispetto alla vita? L'uomo che amavo, quello che avevo atteso così a lungo, per il quale avevo dato la vita...non sembrava avere alcun interesse a toccarmi, e ogni giorno che passava senza che nessuno dei due alzasse un dito per cambiare la situazione mi generava un'ansia molto fastidiosa in petto.

Senza rendermene conto, deglutii un altro sorso.

“Mi dispiace” disse sinceramente Risako, riportando i miei pensieri al presente, “non volevo farti sentire male o imbarazzarti”

“Lo so” risposi sospirando, “penso di essere più preoccupata per questa cosa di quanto pensassi...”

Avevo già avuto conversazioni oneste e aperte con Risako in passato e sapevo che non mi avrebbe giudicato né preso in giro. Dopotutto, conosceva a grandi linee la storia tra me e Sesshomaru, compresi i panni sporchi, che avrei preferito che nessuno sapesse. Se avesse voluto umiliarmi, avrebbe semplicemente fatto sapere quelle storie. Ma al contrario, era sempre stata dolce e degna di fiducia, e sapevo che era solo curiosa. L'alcool nel suo corpo le aveva probabilmente fatto sciogliere un po' la lingua, cosa che potevo capire perfettamente, visto che anch'io mi ero permessa di parlare troppo a causa del maledetto sakè, e ora me ne pentivo.

“Non so se voglio parlarne, ragazze”

“Beh, so che è una questione privata...ma potrebbe farti sentire meglio” aggiunse Risako, “potremmo anche aiutarti”

Forse era l'alcool nel mio sistema, ma improvvisamente il commento della mia amica mi sembrò il più logico del mondo. La questione era comunque uscita e, francamente, da tempo cominciava a mancarmi il fatto di parlarne con qualcuno, quindi perché non approfittare della situazione e sfogarmi in ogni caso? Non riuscivo a pensare a due persone migliori a cui appoggiarmi di Risako e Kagome.

Umiliante o no, dovevo scaricarmi.

“Sei mesi...” dissi a bassa voce.

“Scusami, non ti sento, cos'hai detto Rin?” chiese Kagome.

Sentii le mie guance arrossarsi per l'imbarazzo, ma comunque non mi permisi di fermarmi. Gonfiai il petto e gridai:

“Sono passati sei mesi e lui non mi tocca!”

Di colpo qualcosa dentro di me sembrò dilatarsi sotto tanta pressione e scoppiare in mille pezzi, fino a lasciare uscire tutti quei dubbi e sentimenti che avevo cercato di nascondere sotto chiave. Quella fortezza che avevo costruito dentro di me, per evitare di analizzare troppo da vicino la mia situazione con Sesshomaru, era improvvisamente crollata, ed ero troppo ubriaca, troppo triste e troppo nervosa per poterla ricomporre. Tutto era libero ora, scorrendomi selvaggiamente per la testa.

 _Sei mesi!_ , mi dissi senza poterci credere. Erano passati sei maledetti mesi da quando io e Sesshomaru avevamo iniziato a vivere insieme come una coppia formalmente innamorata. Sei mesi da quando si era dichiarato. Sei mesi da quando eravamo letteralmente tornati dalle grinfie della morte...eppure lui non mi toccava.

All'inizio non avevo avuto la minima fretta di sviluppare una relazione fisica con lui, poiché in passato avevo fatto pressione su Sesshomaru a riguardo, e il risultato non era stato buono per nessuno dei due. Inoltre, dal momento che non vivevamo ogni giorno nel villaggio con Inuyasha e le mie amiche (tornavamo solo per visite sporadiche), significava che la maggior parte del tempo io e lui la passavamo da soli a viaggiare per il mondo, e avevo pensato che nel tempo il sesso sarebbe arrivato naturalmente, senza dover forzare nulla.

Ma chiaramente avevo pensato male.

Il tempo era passato, sì, ma Sesshomaru non aveva fatto o detto nulla per far capire che si aspettava qualcosa di più da me, e questo mi faceva impazzire perché le sue ragioni non erano del tutto chiare. In un primo momento avevo pensato che forse si stava prendendo il suo tempo, perché mi vedeva ancora come una bambina innocente, e aveva qualche difficoltà a rimuovermi da quella categoria. Dopotutto, per un demone longevo come lui, che il tempo sfiorava appena, mi sembrava probabile che facesse un po' fatica ad abituarsi ai cambiamenti. Soprattutto a un cambiamento così grande, come il fatto che la bambina che aveva salvato e praticamente allevato fosse improvvisamente diventata una donna che lo desiderava. Non volevo che mi vedesse come una bambina, ma capivo che non doveva essere facile per lui vedermi sotto un'altra luce, e per quel motivo gli avevo dato tempo senza dire niente.

Ma col passare dei mesi, cominciavo a chiedermi se davvero non avesse bisogno di avere un rapporto intimo con me, come se non gli fosse affatto necessario, e non gli generassi nessun...desiderio di alcun tipo.

Avevo preso in considerazione l'idea di far partire le cose, anche solo per testare il terreno...ma mi bastava solo ricordare l'unica notte che avevamo condiviso insieme, la notte in cui ci eravamo feriti a vicenda, e improvvisamente mi ritrovavo a fare marcia indietro come una codarda. Sebbene quella notte non fosse stata particolarmente piacevole, non era il dolore o l'atto in sé che avevo paura di ricreare, era la reazione che Sesshomaru avrebbe potuto avere se gli avessi semplicemente proposto una ripetizione di quel fiasco. Ricordavo ancora il modo in cui si era allontanato da me, come mi aveva guardato, come se lo avessi tradito, e il modo in cui il giorno dopo mi aveva abbandonato di nuovo in un altro luogo, come se non gli importasse.

Una parte di me sapeva che questa volta non mi avrebbe lasciato indietro, perché ora ci eravamo impegnati a stare insieme...ma comunque il mio stupido cuore non voleva rischiare e rimanere nuovamente ferito. Avevo bisogno che fosse lui a darmi un segno, una parola, un gesto, un qualcosa...che mi facesse sapere che mi voleva, o almeno che mi amava ancora.

Così lasciai scorrere un giorno, e un altro, e poi un altro, fino a far passare i mesi e noi non ci eravamo avvicinati più di quanto lo fossimo stati negli ultimi 10 anni che avevamo trascorso separati. Sei mesi insieme, e se qualcuno ci avesse visto avrebbe pensato che non potevamo toccarci perché uno di noi aveva la peste.

“Rin, calmati” cercò di dirmi Risako, facendomi concentrare di nuovo su di lei, “non è una cosa di cui ti devi preoccupare così tanto”

“Sì, è vero” commentò Kagome, cercando di tirarmi su il morale, “molte coppie aspettano”

“E un tempo diverso è richiesto per ogni persona”

“Esatto, forse hai solo bisogno di...”

“Tempo?” interruppi, “no, il tempo è esattamente ciò di cui non ho bisogno”

 _Mi sto facendo passare per una pervertita che cerca solo sesso_ , pensai mentre mi stropicciavo gli occhi, cercando di far sparire il mal di testa.

“Non che io abbia bisogno...di andare con lui subito o altro” confessai a basta voce, “non mi dispiace aspettare...ma non ho nemmeno la sensazione che accadrà prima o poi”

“Beh, hai provato...a farglielo capire?” chiese Risako, muovendo suggestivamente le sopracciglia.

Scossi il capo, ma non mi spiegai ulteriormente perché non ero sicura di quanto rivelare su tutto quello che era successo tra me e Sesshomaru. La nostra storia era estenuante, delicata e non sapevo se fossi nella condizione mentale giusta per entrare in quel campo minato. Ma allo stesso tempo, non parlare era quasi peggio.

Scolai un altro bicchiere di sakè fino a terminarlo. Pensai che il giorno dopo mi sarei pentita dello stupido modo in cui stavo bevendo, ma in quel momento non mi importava affatto e mi diede un po' di coraggio.

“Mi sento...sola” confessai e alle mie orecchie la mia voce sembrava troppo triste per i miei gusti, ma non potevo farci niente, “sono con lui ogni giorno. Mangiamo, camminiamo, viaggiamo, chiacchieriamo insieme, dormiamo anche relativamente vicini...eppure mi sento ancora sola”

“Ma perché ti senti così? Sai che ti ama”

“Sì, lo so, solo che...penso che mi aspettassi qualcos'altro”

Non mi pentivo della mia decisione di aver scelto Sesshomaru e sapevo che non l'avrei mai fatto. Ma cominciavo a rendermi conto che la relazione romantica che altre coppie condividevano sotto i miei occhi...poteva non applicarsi al nostro caso specifico, considerando che il mio partner era un demone più freddo del ghiaccio e con una comprensione molto elementare delle emozioni.

Sapevo che non era incapace di provare amore, me lo aveva dimostrato a sufficienza in passato, ma questo non mi assicurava che gli sarebbero piaciuti molto i baci, o le parole affettuose, o il semplice contatto fisico quando due persone si davano la mano. Quelle cose che avevo ritenuto sciocche e un po' inutili, in quel momento mi ritrovavo a volerle, per il semplice fatto che desideravo pazzamente lui. Nessun altro mi aveva mai fatto sentire così.

“Lo sento un po' distante...” spiegai, “no, non è vero, in realtà è lo stesso di sempre...ma non dovrebbe esserlo! Siamo una coppia, no? La nostra relazione non può essere la stessa per sempre. Dovrebbe essere più...”

Smisi di parlare perché mi rendevo conto che stavo solo delirando. Non potevo sorprendermi troppo di apprendere che il mio partner non era l'essere più romantico del pianeta, perché lo conoscevo abbastanza bene da sapere che non era interessato a una cosa così banale come il romanticismo. E chi lo sapeva? Forse neanche il sesso gli sarebbe interessato molto.

 _Stupida Rin, cosa ti aspettavi?_ mi dissi, per circa la decima volta al giorno. Quante volte mi ero posta quella domanda nel corso dei mesi? Semplicemente troppe.

“Beh, state facendo un passo molto grande” spiegò Kagome, “non puoi aspettarti che avvenga dall'oggi al domani”

“Ma sono passati sei mesi! Non sto chiedendo di darci una mossa, ma almeno...che mi desse un bacio o qualcosa così...”

 _Potrebbe provarci..._ , pensai, _per me potrebbe provarci un po' di più._

Diamine, c'erano volte in cui nemmeno ci auguravamo la buona notte. Potevo contare sulle dita di una mano la quantità di baci che ci eravamo scambiati, e Sesshomaru non aveva più detto 'Ti amo' dopo quel giorno in cui eravamo tornati insieme dagli inferi. Persino io, che lo amavo e lo ammiravo tanto, vedevo che la situazione stava diventando un po' ridicola, e non sapevo quanto avrei potuto sopportare ancora. Non ero sicura del tipo di relazione che Sesshomaru sperava di avere con me, ma di certo io non condividevo la distanza tra noi.

Avevo bisogno di più, e non sapevo per quanto tempo avrei potuto fingere il contrario con lui.

Appoggiai il bicchiere di sakè sul pavimento e balzai in piedi, sorprendendo entrambe.

“Voi mi dite che non è grave, ma per me lo è” risposi, tenendomi discretamente contro il muro con una mano perché la testa aveva cominciato a girarmi, “il fatto che il mio compagno non voglia toccarmi è un problema per me”

“Rin, non credo che non voglia toccarti...”

“Beh, sembra proprio così!” gridai senza poterlo evitare e cominciai a vagare per la piccola cabina in cui ci eravamo sistemate, “a volte penso...che mi eviti, addirittura”

Avevo voglia di colpire qualcosa, ma con la mia nuova forza demoniaca, non potevo mai essere sicura di non farmi sfuggire la situazione di mano, e comunque non volevo spaventare le mie amiche, quindi mi trattenni.

 _L'alcool e una neo mezzo demone non possono essere una buona combinazione_ , pensai, e ricordare che c'era ancora del sakè mi fece venire voglia di tornare al mio bicchiere.

“Rin, non disperare” disse Risako portandomi a terra accanto a lei, “tutte le coppie hanno i loro problemi, questo è solo uno dei tanti che dovrete risolvere lungo la strada”

“Lo so, è...è solo che...non so come gestirlo...non mi sono mai trovata in questa situazione”

Mi buttai a terra e mi lasciai cadere all'indietro. All'improvviso sentii troppo caldo e aprii il collo dello yukata fino a sentire di poter inalare aria nei polmoni. Feci un respiro profondo con gli occhi chiusi.

“Hai provato a parlargliene?” chiese Kagome, e la sentii sdraiarsi accanto a me, “dirgli cosa ne pensi?”

“Conosci Sesshomaru?” chiesi sbuffando.

'Parlare con Sesshomaru' era sinonimo di avere una conversazione con se stessi, e ogni tanto sentire un monosillabo come risposta. Con un po' di fortuna.

“So che è di poche parole” rispose Kagome, “ma sono sicura che se proverai a parlargli, ti ascolterà”

“Ascoltarmi sì, mi ascolta sempre, ma non credo sarà molto partecipe della conversazione”

“Perché pensi questo?”

Sospirai e aprii gli occhi per guardare Kagome in faccia. Ero stanca, sia in generale che nello specifico di quell'argomento, ma dato che avevo aperto la discussione, potevo almeno degnarmi di chiuderla. Mentre parlavo, mi sedetti e giocai con un filo sciolto del mio yukata.

“Perché evita gli argomenti che non vuole o non può gestire” spiegai, “Non so se una parte di lui ritiene di poterli evitare finché non scompariranno magicamente o altro, ma la verità è che è totalmente chiuso a qualsiasi tipo di comunicazione. E non riesco a tirare fuori da lui una sola sensazione”

Risako bevve un sorso di sakè e mi abbracciò, quasi cadendomi addosso, ma io la presi prima che toccasse terra.

“Non è una cosa specifica del tuo uomo, tesoro, mio marito fa lo stesso. Penso che tutti gli uomini siano progettati in questo modo”

Avrei trovato il suo commento divertente, se non fossi stata turbata.

“Ma è così frustrante!” aggiunsi, “a volte penso persino che ogni cosa nella nostra relazione avviene perché io costringo Sesshomaru ad essere onesto con se stesso. Odio che questo succeda, mi fa esaurire”

“Capisco perfettamente questa sensazione” notò Kagome, prima di sedersi e accompagnare il suo commento con un lungo sorso.

Cominciavo a sentirmi un po' sollevata di essere in grado di sfogare quei carichi con le mie amiche e capire che, come me, anche loro affrontavano i loro problemi di coppia. Apparentemente non erano nemmeno così diversi dai miei.

“Odio dovergli tirare fuori i sentimenti, mi fa sentire un po' insopportabile, ma lui è come una tomba e si sforza di negare se stesso. Come la prima volta che siamo stati insieme, lo volevamo entrambi, ma se non fosse stato per me che gli avevo mentito in faccia, lui non avrebbe mai accettato di farlo con me, perché non voleva 'macchiare' l'idea innocente che aveva di me”

Ricordare quella notte fu come ficcarmi un pugnale in petto.

Odiavo ricordare il modo in cui gli avevo mentito sulla mia esperienza precedente, o meglio, sulla mancanza di essa. Odiavo ricordare tutto quello che era successo da quel momento in poi, e anche quasi un anno dopo, avevo ancora difficoltà a pensare a quella notte come alla prima, e unica, che avessimo mai avuto insieme.

Perché si era preoccupato così tanto del fatto che non fossi innocente? Perché non aveva voluto toccarmi prima di mentirgli? Perché avevo avuto bisogno di mentirgli? Erano domande che ancora si scontravano, e non ero sicura di volerle condividere ad alta voce, ma comunque, sapevo che non era un argomento che Sesshomaru era molto entusiasta di toccare.

_Se dipendesse da lui, penso che non parleremmo affatto._

“Quella notte non è il motivo per cui non è avvenuta alcuna svolta?” chiese all'improvviso Kagome, interrompendo la mia linea di pensiero, “forse avete solo bisogno di parlarne e chiarire le cose...”

“Cosa c'è da chiarire? Gli ho mentito dicendogli che non ero vergine, lui è stato un po' rude con me e si è accorto della mia bugia. Non è stato un bel momento per nessuno dei due”

Avevo bisogno di 'aggiustare' quella brutta memoria in qualche modo, darci la possibilità di ripetere quella notte, ma cambiando le cose. Senza più bugie, tradimenti, solo affetto. Avevo un disperato bisogno di formare nuovi ricordi con lui, e non ero sicura del motivo per cui Sesshomaru non sentisse la mia stessa esigenza.

“Beh...le prime volte di solito sono dolorose e fastidiose, Rin, ed entrambi avete sicuramente drammatizzato un po' le cose, non c'è motivo per cui non possiate parlarne”

Deglutii un ultimo sorso di sakè e mi passai una mano sul viso per asciugare alcune gocce di sudore che mi erano rotolate dalle tempie.

“Credo che lui pensi di avermi violentata” mormorai.

Sentii il cambiamento nell'atmosfera non appena pronunciai quella frase, e vidi come Kagome perse la sua espressione ebbra, guardandomi seriamente.

“È stato così?” chiese, con aria terrificante, come se fosse sul punto di precipitarsi a uccidere qualcuno.

“Ovviamente no!” mi affrettai a chiarire, “io l'ho voluto, io l'ho sedotto, io ho avuto l'ultima parola. Se vogliamo dare la colpa a qualcuno, sono stata io a costringerlo a farlo e ad assicurargli che potevo sopportare una buona sessione di sesso violento. Lui ha solo esaudito i miei desideri”

Kagome si rilassò e per la prima volta credetti che avesse capito la situazione in cui mi ero trovata. 

“Voglio avere un rapporto d'amore con Sesshomaru, ma sembra che lui non la pensi così. Non so se sia perché si sente ancora in colpa per quella notte o se mi vede ancora come una ragazzina, o se semplicemente non sente la necessità di toccarmi...qualunque sia la ragione, sembra non condividere ciò che sento”

“Ti informo che se ti vede così, deve chiedere a qualcuno di sistemargli gli occhi, perché quelle tette non sono di una ragazzina” disse Risako scherzando, ammiccando.

Sorrisi alla battuta, ma ero troppo sconvolta per divertirmi davvero. C'erano troppi dubbi nella mia testa e sapevo che l'unico in grado di dissiparli era Sesshomaru, ma ero un po' nervosa su quale potesse essere la sua reazione a quel tema. Mi avrebbe detto che mi immaginavo le cose o mi avrebbe capito, in una certa misura?

“L'unica cosa che so è che non voglio fargli pressione” dissi, “l'ho già fatto prima e ci siamo fatti male entrambi”

“Non credo che tu gli faccia pressione se provi solo a comunicargli le tue insicurezze, Rin”

“E se lui mi rifiutasse?” chiesi, fissando il suolo.

 _Non credo di poter sopravvivere_ , pensai. Mai.

Sesshomaru non sarebbe stato crudele con me, né mi avrebbe fatto appositamente male, ne ero sicura. Ma ciò non significava che il suo rifiuto, per quanto gentile e premuroso, non mi avrebbe ferito a morte.

“Avete una relazione, Rin, nel bene e nel male, una conversazione è lecita. Entrambi siete demoni e avete troppi secoli davanti a voi per non essere onesti l'un l'altro” sottolineò Kagome.

Come sempre, Kagome era la più equilibrata nel nostro piccolo gruppo, e in quei momenti di maturità improvvisamente ricordai che aveva qualche anno in più di quanto sembrasse a prima vista. Forse era dovuto al fatto che era l'unico di noi ad essere già madre, ma di fatto le sue parole avevano molto senso per me.

Dovevo essere onesta con Sesshomaru, fargli capire i miei dubbi, e più di ogni altra cosa volevo che mi confortasse. Avevo paura, ma se pensavo di essere pronta per avere una relazione con lui, allora dovevo essere preparata ad affrontare i problemi che ne derivavano, no? Kagome aveva ragione, ma non immaginavo che tipo di conversazione potesse scaturire dal mio tentativo di aprirmi con lui. Ero pronta a scoprirlo?

“Sì, basta con le domande senza risposta” annunciò Risako, prima di alzarsi in piedi e trascinarmi con sé, “tu, signorina, andrai dal tuo uomo, avrai una conversazione sincera con lui e farai sesso una volta per tutte”

“Risako, non credo che ora sia...” iniziò a dire Kagome, ma io la fermai.

All'improvviso mi sembrò un'idea molto logica, andare ubriaca dal mio uomo, parlare di un argomento estremamente delicato, con l'obiettivo di fare sesso. Considerando che di solito ero troppo codarda da sobria, la quantità di alcool nel mio sangue in quel momento sembrava la soluzione a tutti i miei problemi.

Inoltre, la prospettiva di farlo finalmente con Sesshomaru mi attraeva troppo per pensare ad altro.

“Dannazione, hai ragione!” urlai, “devo parlargli adesso”

“E fare sesso” aggiunse Risako, dopo avermi dato una pacca sulla spalla, e con uno stupido sorriso aggiunse, “domani voglio sapere tutti i dettagli sconci”

Se fossi stata sobria sarei arrossita, ma considerando il numero di bicchieri di sakè che avevo ingurgitato fino a quel momento della serata, non fu per niente difficile per me sorridere e promettere che sarebbe stata la prima a conoscere quei dettagli, comunque sarebbe andata.

Senza aspettare di sentire i commenti sensati di Kagome, mi esposi in una dimostrazione delle mie nuove abilità demoniache per la velocità e decisi di andare da Sesshomaru.

Individuare il mio demone richiese più tempo di quanto pensassi, principalmente a causa del fatto che nel mio stato di ubriachezza persi più volte traccia del suo odore e il mio senso dell'orientamento era seriamente compromesso. Fortunatamente per me era molto tardi e tutti gli abitanti del villaggio dormivano tranquilli nelle loro case, perché altrimenti ero sicura che qualcuno mi avrebbe visto barcollare e avrebbe cercato di mandarmi a letto a dormire...dopo essersi fatto una bella risata, ovviamente.

Non potevo esprimere quantitativamente quando mi avrebbe infastidito incontrare altre persone e dover fare una pausa nella mia importantissima missione, ma per fortuna, per una volta, il destino sembrò dalla mia parte, perché l'unica persona che incontrai dopo un po' era quella che stavo cercando. Ciò rallegrò la mia serata e mi fece dimenticare completamente l'imbarazzante conversazione che avevo avuto con Kagome e Risako.

Vidi Sesshomaru ai margini della foresta, fuori dalla piccola capanna che occupavamo ogni volta che venivamo a visitare il villaggio, e che era diventata una specie di casa temporanea. Era abbastanza lontana perché nessuno passasse da lì accidentalmente sorprendendo una coppia di demoni, ma allo stesso tempo abbastanza vicina per permettermi di sentirmi parte del villaggio e dei suoi abitanti. In quel momento, però, ero completamente grata di quanto fosse isolata la nostra casa, perché per quello che avevo in mente, avevamo bisogno di molta intimità.

_E ho intenzione di non uscire da lì fino al sorgere del sole..._

Il mio demone era più appetitoso che mai, e mi permisi di interrompere la mia passeggiata per contemplarlo da lontano...o meglio, per mangiarlo indiscriminatamente con gli occhi.

In piedi con la schiena contro il legno, le braccia incrociate all'altezza del petto, Sesshomaru si mostrava in un atteggiamento calmo e sicuro di sé...e così sensuale che mi era difficile pensare a una singola frase coerente. Un uomo che sembrava puro desiderio carnale, un peccato solo mio, e di cui per troppo tempo mi ero impedita di godere.

Ma quella notte la siccità era finita. Quell'ingiustizia si trascinava già da tempo e il mio corpo cantava una canzone che non potevo più ignorare.

Quante volte avevo immaginato di baciarlo ferocemente, o fantasticato di toccare la sua pelle e di essere toccata dalle sue mani? Quante volte avevo voluto lasciarmi trasportare da un profondo bisogno nel mio corpo, di unirmi alla persona che più amavo al mondo? Troppe volte, troppe per poterle contare. In realtà non sapevo se fosse l'alcool, o semplicemente se quella notte avessi raggiunto il mio limite, ma volevo davvero realizzare quelle fantasie, e non ero sicura di poter continuare a fingere che quei pensieri non mi scorressero follemente per la testa. La visione di Sesshomaru così alto, così forte, così bello raddoppiò il mio bisogno, e mi ritrovai a desiderarlo più che mai.

Dovevo ammettere che una parte di me aveva ancora un po' paura di unirsi di nuovo a lui, per il dolore o per l'incertezza di non sapere cosa fare o come soddisfarlo, o forse semplicemente per la paura di rovinare le cose tra noi due. Non ero sicura di quale di tutti quei dubbi mi pesasse di più, e in qualsiasi altra notte mi sarei tirata indietro dicendomi che non ero ancora pronta per affrontare la situazione. Come se voler fare l'amore con il mio compagno fosse una battaglia per la quale non avevo portato uno scudo con cui difendermi. Era una cosa stupida, ma i dubbi esistevano e avevano forza nel mio cuore e nella mia testa.

 _Ma questa notte sarà diversa_ , mi dissi, guardandolo dall'alto al basso ed evocando la sensazione di quella bocca sulla mia. Volevo Sesshomaru e volevo la dimostrazione che anche lui mi desiderasse. Era molto semplice.

La bocca mi si seccò come se avessi sete, e inconsciamente mi morsi il labbro, anche se avrei preferito mordicchiare qualche parte del suo corpo.

 _Ma cosa sto immaginando?_ , mi chiesi, cercando di interrompere quella linea di pensiero in modo da poter riflettere più chiaramente, ma mi fu difficile. Lui mi distraeva, io mi lasciavo distrarre molto facilmente, ed era una sensazione deliziosa. Se fossi stata sobria, sapevo che sarei rimasta sconvolta dai miei stessi pensieri voluttuosi. Dopotutto, ero una persona abbastanza innocente e poco informata sulla coppia o sull'amore, ma Sesshomaru sembrava essere l'unica persona al mondo in grado di farmi girare la testa, anche senza provarci.

Decisi che non volevo rimuginare quella notte, dal momento che nello stato in cui mi trovavo, niente mi importava abbastanza da voler deliberatamente uscire da quella linea di pensiero che coinvolgeva Sesshomaru con molti, molti vestiti in meno.

La mia vista viaggiò lungo il suo corpo senza rendermene conto e lo divorai con gli occhi, come se potessi vederlo attraverso i vestiti. Non l'avevo mai visto nudo, nemmeno quella volta che eravamo stati insieme, ma volevo davvero rimediare a quell'errore e poter vedere il mio demone in tutta la sua magnificenza. Se il suo corpo era squisito la metà di quanto lo immaginavo, avevo intenzione di dare libero sfogo alle mie fantasie e di non vergognarmene mai più.

All'improvviso sentii che non ce la facevo più a vederlo da lontano, avevo bisogno di toccarlo e sentirlo, con una disperazione quasi palpabile. Rendendomi conto a malapena di quello che facevo, aprii la bocca e urlai il nome dell'amore della mia vita a squarciagola.

“Sesshomaru!”

Lo vidi alzare la testa quando riconobbe la mia voce, fissando il suo sguardo dorato nel mio. Quella semplice, banale azione fu sufficiente a farmi perdere completamente il fiato. Dèi, amavo quando mi guardava. Erano momenti in cui mi sembrava che la sua anima si allungasse e toccasse intimamente la mia. Mi faceva sentire bella, desiderabile e protetta da lui, anche senza scambi di parole. Con lui non erano necessarie, tutto era nello sguardo. Incapace di fermarmi, corsi verso di lui.

Sesshomaru era ancora il più forte tra noi due, ma considerando che non ero più una fragile bambina umana, far cadere tutto il mio peso su di lui, cogliendolo di sorpresa, fece perdere l'equilibrio a entrambi e cademmo a terra. Risi contro il suo petto e lo tenni stretto, amando quella vicinanza, quell'odore su di lui, e quelle braccia che mi circondavano. Avrei voluto che non mi lasciassero mai.

“Rin, stai bene?” chiese Sesshomaru.

Raddrizzai la schiena e mi misi un po' più comoda sulle sue gambe. Ma capii subito che eravamo in una posizione un po' intima, e che in una situazione normale, ciò mi avrebbe fatta arrossire. Quella notte però avevo fiducia nel cielo, e sentii il mio viso aprirsi in un ampio sorriso malizioso.

“Più che bene!” risposi euforica, “ho passato una serata divertente, ma ho voluto cercarti”

_E non immagini quanto..._

Credo che mi rispose qualcosa, e anche se mi sentiva piacerlo parlare (le poche volte che lo faceva, almeno) potevo affermare di non aver prestato attenzione a una sola delle sue parole. Non che non mi importasse...ma ero troppo occupata ad ammirare di nuovo con i miei occhi il corpo maschile sotto il mio. Nel mio campo visivo potevo vedere il suo collo aggraziato, la sua clavicola e la sua carnagione di porcellana senza un solo graffio. Mi dispiaceva di non poter vedere oltre quello che i suoi vestiti nascondevano e mi chiesi se la sua pelle sarebbe stata liscia come la immaginavo nei miei sogni.

In un angolo molto piccolo della mia testa, sapevo di dover stare attenta, perché alla velocità con cui le cose si muovevano (almeno nella mia mente) sembrava abbastanza chiaro che alla fine sarei saltata addosso a Sesshomaru, da un minuto all'altro. Gli avrei tolto i vestiti, magari senza chiederglielo, e poi...

 _Fermati_ , mi dissi, _non è così che vuoi che avvenga._

Per quanto volessi accelerare le cose tra di noi, sapevo di non poter commettere uno stupido errore. Non di nuovo. Non potevo convincere Sesshomaru a gettarci completamente in una relazione fisica, senza che prima avessimo parlato. Volevo comunicazione tra lui e me, e più di ogni altra cosa volevo la sincerità. La bugia che gli avevo detto quella notte mi pesava ancora, ed ero abbastanza sicuro che lui me la rimproverasse ancora, o peggio ancora, incolpasse se stesso per averlo permesso.

Eravamo riusciti a raggiungere il lieto fine, a stare insieme come una (quasi) normale coppia innamorata, e non c'erano più ostacoli sulla nostra strada. Mi sembrava quasi ingiusto rovinare le cose tirando fuori un argomento delicato...ma sapevo che era necessario farlo, altrimenti uno di noi sarebbe semplicemente esploso per la pressione. E molto probabilmente sarei stata io.

Mi ripetei più e più volte che avrei proceduto lentamente, che avrei avuto una conversazione lunga e sincera con Sesshomaru, e mi dissi che mi sarei alzata dalle sue ginocchia e mi sarei allontanata un po', in modo da poter pensare chiaramente.

Ma non feci nulla di tutto ciò.

“Rin” mi chiamò Sesshomaru.

Quando alzai lo sguardo sul suo, lasciai volare fuori dalla mia testa qualsiasi pensiero che non includesse avvicinarmi a Sesshomaru, più di quanto fosse possibile.

 _Che vadano a quel paese le parole_ , mi dissi, _ci sarà tempo dopo..._

Ero così distratta che mi ritrovai a portare le mani sul suo petto e a modellare lentamente i miei palmi sulla sua potente figura. Non staccai gli occhi dai suoi per un momento, e non mi sfuggì come le sue pupille si allargarono per la sorpresa. Lui mi afferrò per i polsi, ma non mi allontanò né mi attirò a sé. Mi sentii inchiodata sul posto, sia da quelle mani, sia dal suo sguardo, ma comunque, anche se non fossi stata trattenuta, non c'era possibilità che mi sarei allontanata di mia spontanea volontà. Ogni pensiero venne cancellato dalla mia testa, tranne uno.

_Ho bisogno di lui._

Dannazione, ne avevo un disperato bisogno, e non sapevo se potevo trovare le parole esatte per farglielo sapere, perché non riuscivo nemmeno a spiegarlo a me stesso. Non che non fossi felice, ma era chiaro e semplice: ci mancava qualcosa. Avevamo passati tanti mesi in stretta vicinanza, in apparente armonia, in una vita di coppia più che piacevole...ma alla fine, eravamo in una relazione insoddisfacente.

Non sapevo se per lui era lo stesso, ma diamine, mi mancavano baci, carezze, notti in cui Sesshomaru mi mostrava con il suo corpo che io ero sua. Giorni in cui potevo dimostrargli che lui era mio.

Anche se avevamo avuto un inizio difficile simile all'esperienza che avevamo avuto tanti mesi prima, non mi importava più. Non potevo continuare a esistere in quel limbo di incertezza, volendo chiedergli qualcosa, un qualsiasi gesto, ma rimanendo in disparte per non voler rovinare le cose. Non potevo continuare a desiderarlo da lontano, quando lui era lì, al mio fianco, e dormiva con me ogni notte. I miei sentimenti erano intensi, travolgenti, e col tempo sembrava che avessi sempre meno controllo su di essi.

Non ero sicura di come comunicare ciò che volevo, ciò di cui avevo bisogno, ma ero disposta a provare.

Feci un profondo respiro per assicurarmene e feci scivolare le dita tra i suoi vestiti. Quando finalmente toccai la sua pelle mi sfuggì un sospiro, nel confermare che era liscia come avevo immaginato.

Le sue mani mi fermarono mentre mi tenevano con più fermezza, e notai che la sua bocca era chiusa in una linea sottile. Non potevo dirlo con certezza, ma in qualche modo mi sembrava di averlo finalmente raggiunto, che il grande e potente Sesshomaru-sama sentisse qualcosa, anche se minimo, per il mio tocco. Il pensiero mi fece sentire così soddisfatta che sorrisi come una stupida.

Desiderai subito toccarlo di più e assistere alle altre sue reazioni. Stavo per farlo, quando Sesshomaru mi interruppe.

“Sei sicura di stare bene? Sembri un po'...”

“Accaldata?” dissi e lasciai andare la sua presa per circondargli il collo con le mani.

“Distratta” mi corresse.

La mia bocca era così vicina alla sua che sapevo che se uno di noi si fosse mosso solo un po', ci saremmo baciati, e da quel momento in poi non sarei stata responsabile delle mie azioni.

“Tu mi distrai” risposi in un sussurro solo per lui.

Il giorno dopo mi sarei pentita di tutte le mie sciocche rispose, ma in quel momento ero così desiderosa, così bisognosa di ciò che solo lui poteva darmi...da non potermi fermare. Stavo usando tutta la mia concentrazione per non togliermi lo yukata, o baciare la sua bocca così vicina alla mia, e difficilmente riuscivo a pensare a nient'altro che non fosse lui. Non volevo pensare a nient'altro che non fosse lui.

 _Devi rallentare_ , mi dissi, _devi assicurargli che prima lo vuoi davvero..._

Sesshomaru arricciò improvvisamente il naso, come se stesse annusando qualcosa di sgradevole, e si scostò di pochi centimetri da me. Sarei rimasta un po' ferita se non fosse stato per il seguente commento:

“Sei ubriaca”

“Certo che no!”

Lui inarcò un sopracciglio e la mia espressione di falsa offesa svanì in uno scoppio di risa che mi travolse. Sì, beh...ero decisamente ubriaca.

“Il tuo respiro sa di sakè”

“La mia bocca sa di sakè” contrattaccai con un tono che speravo fosse seducente, “vuoi provare?”

Mi aspettavo quasi che Sesshomaru non capisse il mio patetico tentativo di seduzione, o peggio, che non mostrasse alcuna risposta. Ecco perché rimasi incredibilmente sorpresa quando, senza preavviso, accorciò la distanza tra le nostre bocche.

E mi baciò.

All'inizio non fu un bacio ardente né intenso, nemmeno molto lungo, solo pochi istanti contro le mie labbra, ma comunque lo percepii fino alla punta dei piedi, come un filmine che cadeva improvvisamente dal cielo attraversando il mio corpo da cima a fondo. Lo trovai esilarante ed era esattamente ciò di cui avevo bisogno in quel momento. Era così morbido contro la mia bocca, caldo come avvertivo di essere dentro di me, che lasciai volare fuori dalla mia testa ogni pensiero coerente. Dissi completamente addio al mio piano di prendere le cose con calma e mi dedicai ad approfittarne.

Sapevo che Sesshomaru aveva intenzione di darmi un semplice bacio breve, ma non resistetti alla tentazione. Prima di sapere cosa stavo facendo, mi ritrovai a mettere le mie mani su entrambi i lati della sua testa e seppellire le mie dita nei suoi capelli, mentre gli infilavo la lingua in bocca.

Pensai di sorprenderlo in quel momento, perché lo sentii tendersi leggermente, come se non si fosse aspettato da me quella manovra. Tuttavia, il mio gesto non doveva essere del tutto spiacevole, perché non si tirò indietro né cercò di fermarmi, il che mi parve un buon segno per proseguire.

Mi lasciai andare e lo baciai come se avessi una fame che solo lui poteva saziare. Rimasi attaccata alla sua bocca, come se non avessi mai abbastanza di lui, e una parte di me viaggiò a quel primo bacio che ci eravamo dati tanti mesi prima. Un bacio un po' innocente da parte mia, ma non per questo meno scandaloso. Un bacio profondo e torrido che ancora mi teneva sveglia la notte con ricordi indelebili. Ricordavo ancora la risposta del corpo di Sesshomaru al mio quella volta, il modo in cui mi aveva mostrato la sua passione nascosta sotto la sua facciata perfetta, che si era rotta abbastanza a lungo da mostrarmi che poteva e voleva molto di più da me. Mi aveva dato un assaggio di tutto ciò che poteva insegnarmi, e ricordai come aveva preso il respiro direttamente dai miei polmoni.

Feci del mio meglio per ricreare le circostanze, per romperlo di nuovo, ma la verità era che...non mi sentivo allo stesso modo, come se qualcosa non andasse bene tra noi due. Senza dubbio, mi stavo godendo la sua vicinanza, il poterlo toccare e darmi le libertà che da tempo nutrivo dentro di me, in attesa di uscire. Baciarlo era più che piacevole, ma non stava diventando così...eccitante come mi aspettavo. Come se mancasse qualcosa, e solo dopo un po' capii che quel qualcosa era la sua mancanza di risposta.

Sesshomaru non mi baciava con la stessa intensità e le sue mani mi toccavano a malapena, piuttosto sembravano semplicemente tenermi. Niente in lui mi faceva capire che mi voleva più vicino o che condivideva la mia stessa disperazione. Al contrario, per qualche motivo che non riuscivo a capire, qualcosa mi diceva che Sesshomaru si stava trattenendo, mantenendo un ferreo controllo su se stesso, e volevo che lo perdesse completamente con me. Non ero disposta ad accontentarmi di meno.

Decidendo che quella era una battaglia che dovevo vincere, misi in atto una strategia ancora più invasiva. Appoggiai tutto il mio peso su Sesshomaru, deliziandomi di tutti quei muscoli forti (che speravo, a un certo punto della notte, di sentire sotto la mia lingua) e inclinai la testa in modo da poter raggiungere più a fondo la sua bocca, assaporarlo completamente. Gli morsi il labbro inferiore con i denti e avrei potuto giurare di averlo sentito tremare leggermente contro di me. Sorrisi contro le sue labbra e ripetei l'azione. Senza dubbio ottenni una risposta, questa volta.

Solo non quella che mi aspettavo.

Sesshomaru separò improvvisamente le nostre bocche, e io sentii immediatamente la sua assenza, ma non lo reclamai oltre. Dal modo in cui mi guardava, come se non avesse capito il mio cambiamento di atteggiamento così repentino, mi sembrava abbastanza chiaro che fossero necessarie delle spiegazioni. Almeno da parte mia.

Immaginavo che dopo così tanti mesi senza quasi toccarci, le mie azioni potessero sorprenderlo. Dopotutto, non avevo fatto alcun tentativo di avvicinarmi a lui, fino a prima di quella sera, ed ero troppo imbarazzata per volerne parlare ad alta voce con lui. Inoltre, Sesshomaru mi aveva conosciuta quando ero solo una bambina e più volte mi aveva fatto capire o detto esplicitamente che continuava a vedermi in quel modo: come una creatura indifesa da proteggere. Era una visione di me che voleva cambiare, lo sapevo e apprezzavo il suo sforzo, ma ciò non significava che non diventassi facilmente ansiosa.

Non mi sembrava che Sesshomaru avesse remore a baciarmi, ma non avevo nemmeno sentito in lui il bisogno di continuare a far avanzare le cose tra noi due. Aveva accertato alcune delle mie teorie su cosa gli impediva di avvicinarsi a me? Non si permetteva di toccarmi perché mi vedeva ancora come una creatura innocente? Si sentiva ancora in colpa per avermi ferito quella notte di così tanti mesi prima? O c'era un motivo in più di cui non avevo idea?

C'erano troppi problemi tra noi due che dovevamo ancora risolvere, e volevo affrettare le cose, arrivare alla parte bella e divertente. Volevo che smettesse di trattenersi e volevo parlare apertamente con lui dei nostri desideri.

 _Vedi?_ , mi dissi a malincuore, _ecco perché devi andare piano_.

“È vero” disse, attirando la mia attenzione su di lui.

“Che cosa?” chiesi confusa.

“Sai di sakè”

Ci vollero alcuni istanti perché il mio cervello sovraccarico raggiungesse la conversazione, e quando finalmente accadde, lo trovai divertente. Non ero sicura se quello fosse un suo tentativo di scherzare, o se ero ancora molto ubriaca, ma mi fece ridere apertamente e dimenticare un po' le mie preoccupazioni.

“Ce n'è di più nel posto da cui sono venuta, cosa ne dici se spostiamo questa conversazione dentro?” suggerii, accennando alla nostra cabina.

La mia intenzione era semplicemente quella di trasferirci in un luogo più confortevole e privato dove potessimo parlare, ma mi resi subito conto che le mie parole erano suonate un po' troppo seducenti per i miei gusti, e speravo solo che Sesshomaru non vi vedesse un'azione troppo diretta. Ma non dovevo essere molto abile nel gioco della seduzione, perché la verità era che Sesshomaru non batté ciglio in risposta.

Mi mise semplicemente un braccio intorno alla vita e ci sollevò entrambi finché non fummo di nuovo in piedi. Mi lasciò andare e iniziò a camminare verso la capanna, mentre io guardavo indiscriminatamente le sue grazie...dietro.

 _Parlare_ , mi ricordai, _entrerò e gli parlerò. Gli dirò che lo amo e che voglio contatto fisico tra noi. Sarò una persona razionale e sensata..._

“Rin, vieni?” mi chiamò.

_E poi gli salterò addosso e gli strapperò i vestiti con i denti._

Senza ulteriori indugi, entrai nella cabina.


	29. Capitolo Ventinove

La nostra piccola abitazione improvvisata era lontana dall'essere percepita come una casa. Dato che ci tornavamo solo per visite sporadiche, nessuno di noi si era preoccupato troppo di procurarsi mobili o decorazioni di alcun tipo, quindi era abbastanza vuota. Avevamo un paio di coperte sul pavimento e qualche vestito in giro, ma niente di troppo importante, per il resto c'era solo legno. Era un posto che potevamo lasciarci alle spalle in qualsiasi giorno, permettendoci di andare lontano e di tornare in seguito senza averne sentito troppo la mancanza. Un luogo che ci aspettava esattamente allo stesso modo ogni volta che ci tornavamo: semplice, senza attaccamento emotivo, ma nostro.

Nonostante il fatto che niente lì dentro ci descrivesse come individui o come coppia, avevo cominciato a pensare a quella capanna come al nostro santuario personale, il luogo in cui avremmo potuto avere intimità, essere noi stessi e amarci a vicenda in completa libertà.

Non ci stavamo esattamente approfittando della parte sull'amore completamente libero, sia fuori dalla cabina che al suo interno, non eravamo molto affettuosi l'uno verso l'altra. Ma le cose stavano per cambiare, o almeno quella era la mia intenzione, e il semplice pensiero mi fece sentire come una bambina desiderosa di ricevere un regalo per il suo compleanno.

O meglio: desiderosa di scartarlo.

 _Smettila_ , mi dissi, perché per quanto mi sentissi eccitata (a causa della magia dell'alcool che mi scorreva nelle vene, senza dubbio) non era difficile rendersi conto di quanto le cose sarebbero potute andare male se avessi continuato su quella linea di pensiero. 

In passato avevo cercato di essere spontanea, di lanciarmi su Sesshomaru e di interpretare il ruolo della dea del sesso, ma avevo ampiamente fallito. Che fosse per mancanza di abilità da parte mia, o perché cose del genere semplicemente non funzionavano con la persona con cui si intendeva trascorrere il resto della propria vita, il fatto era che non sapevo come gestire una situazione nuova per me, e la fretta non aveva aiutato. Ero riuscita solo a distanziarci ancora di più, e non c'era bisogno di ripetere un fiasco del genere.

Ecco perché quella sera non avrei ripetuto gli errori, non pensavo nemmeno di concepire di nuovo un finale del genere. Le bugie, i dubbi ad ogni passo, il senso di colpa, erano alcune delle cose che non pensavo di includere in alcun modo nella mia notte perfetta. Quella notte volevo calore, piacere, corpi sudati e uniti, vedere Sesshomaru negli occhi e finalmente capire cosa provavano le donne quando si univano ai loro compagni nel corpo e nell'anima.

Potevo immaginarlo, naturalmente, dopotutto avevo amiche più grandi di me e sposate, quindi storie e pettegolezzi non erano mancati. Ma sapere...sapere davvero come ci si sentiva ad essere così connessi ad un'altra persona, al punto da non volere (né potere) toglierle le mani di dosso...era una questione completamente diversa, ed ero più curiosa che mai di scoprirlo. Di scoprire da dove veniva quel bisogno di buttarsi da una parte della stanza e strapparsi i vestiti. 

Solo a pensare certe cose mi faceva sentire così strana...perché non era proprio da me. La verità era che non ero mai stata molto interessata al sesso, né avevo cercato di saperne di più in passato. Durante la mia permanenza al vecchio villaggio avevo cercato di evitare il più possibile gli altri membri del sesso opposto, e solo all'idea che uno di loro potesse toccarmi, o baciarmi, mi aveva causato la nausea e la sensazione di voler scappare dalla mia stessa pelle.

Comunque, dato che nessun altro uomo aveva avuto alcuna intenzione di volere qualcosa con me, non avevo dovuto realmente rifiutare nessuno in quel senso.

Fino a Sesshomaru.

Non che lui fosse molto aperto riguardo ai suoi sentimenti, e di solito sapeva come controllare le reazioni del suo corpo quasi alla perfezione in modo che io non potessi capire cosa pensasse o provasse. Ma solo quasi, perché potevo ricordare un paio di volte in cui il suo ferreo controllo aveva fallito e mi aveva mostrato un lato più selvaggio di sé. Un lato più sensuale e con un desiderio di me, che in seguito avevo voluto esplorare.

A volte, quando ero sul punto di addormentarmi, ricordavo quegli sguardi che mi aveva rivolto nelle prime settimane dopo il suo ritorno, tanti mesi prima. Momenti fugaci, troppo rapidi per poter essere sicura di ciò che avevo visto, ma abbastanza intensi da lasciarmi con il dubbio, non potendo respingere quella possibilità così rapidamente: la possibilità che lui mi volesse. me. La ragazza di cui si era occupato quando ero solo una bambina.

Così come non era stato facile per lui iniziare a vedermi come una donna adulta, per me non era stato facile abituarmi all'idea che anch'io avevo desideri, come chiunque altro. All'improvviso lo volevo, e invece della nausea, le sue mani sulla mia pelle mi avevano provocato le farfalle nello stomaco, farfalle terrificanti ma deliziosa che mi avevano fatta sentire più viva che mai.

E il suo bacio, anche adesso, tanti mesi dopo, il suo bacio dava la sensazione che, attraverso di sé, Sesshomaru accendesse una fiamma nel mio corpo, riscaldando parti di me che erano sempre state fredde. Con lui volevo di più, volevo tutto, ed ero ansiosa di ottenerlo.

“Hai cenato?”

La domanda di Sesshomaru mi riportò al presente, e davanti ai miei occhi scomparve una fila di ricordi che erano stati ordinati mentre rimembravo un'epoca passata, il tempo in cui stavamo ancora iniziando a conoscerci. Un periodo intenso e confuso, ma che conservavo pienamente nella mia memoria.

Dato che dovetti alzare il viso per guardarlo in faccia, mi sembrò abbastanza probabile che avessi fissato il suo petto per un po', assorbita da ciò che poteva esserci sotto. Parte della sua clavicola era ancora visibile attraverso i suoi vestiti dopo la mia precedente avventura, e ciò mi fece sorridere ricordando il nostro bacio di un paio di minuti prima.

 _Quella pelle morbida..._ , mi ricordai.

Sentii le mie guance arrossire per l'imbarazzo e un'altra risata si fece strada nella mia gola. Sesshomaru inarcò un sopracciglio e mi guardò senza dire nulla. Se fossi stata sobria, mi sarei sentita un po' nervosa sotto il suo esame e sarei stata tentata di confessare quello che mi passava per la testa. Ma avendo nella mente quella nuvola di sakè, mi provocò solo una risata nervosa.

“Allora non ti chiederò se vuoi bere qualcosa, penso che ne tu ne abbia avuto abbastanza”

Cercai di calmarmi per non sembrare una completa sciocca e rovinare completamente le mie possibilità di andare a letto con lui. Ero abbastanza sicura che se mi fossi addormentata accanto a lui un'altra notte senza nemmeno un bacio della buonanotte, sarei impazzita.

 _Un po' di maturità, Rin_ , mi dissi.

“Perché ero con le mie amiche” spiegai, anche se lui non l'aveva chiesto e nemmeno io dovevo spiegarmi, ma volevo riempire il silenzio, “penso di aver bevuto un po' di più di quanto pensassi”

Lui annuì e non rispose nulla. Il suo silenzio non giudicava, e dubitavo che gli importasse davvero se ero ubriaca, ma non potevo esserne sicura, perché lui non condivideva le sue opinioni con me, almeno non senza che io lo chiedessi prima.

Avevo imparato a interpretare i suoi silenzi nel tempo, ma non ero ancora un'esperta, e a volte non riuscivo a distinguere la sua mancanza di risposta come parte della sua routine silenziosa per comodità, o se era arrabbiato con me, o semplicemente non mi stava prestando attenzione. Di solito era il primo caso, ma ciò non toglieva nulla al fatto che mi rendeva pazza non sapere cosa passasse per la sua testa.

Come in quel momento. Non era minimamente curioso di sapere perché all'improvviso lo avevo baciato così appassionatamente? Perché pensava che fossi andata a cercarlo quella notte? Aveva provato una cosa simile a quello che avevo provato io? O a quello che avevo provato nel corso di quei sei mesi? Diamine, dovevo arrivare al punto più velocemente, o avrei finito per rovinare il mio piano per pura ansia e poca pazienza.

Presi un profondo respiro, rendendomi conto che ero più nervosa di quanto pensassi visto che il momento era arrivato: il momento di essere onesta con lui. Far conoscere le mie insicurezze di mia spontanea volontà era un grande sforzo per me, ma non avevo intenzione di tirarmi indietro come le altre volte.

 _Oggi termina la mia stagione di siccità_ , decisi.

“Come ti ho detto, mi stavo divertendo” ricominciai a parlare e mi ritrovai ad affrettarmi mentre parlavo, come se le parole si ammucchiassero l'una sull'altra.

Deglutii e riprovai:

“Ma ho davvero avuto voglia di cercarti...perché ho qualcosa da dirti. Qualcosa che custodisco da molto tempo e non credo di poterlo tenere dentro”

Lui mi fissò ma non rispose nulla. Non mi fece nemmeno un cenno col capo, come se non valesse la pena esprimersi così chiaramente per me. Aggrottai la fronte, non con frustrazione o rabbia, ma con preoccupazione. Potevo sentire un nodo di ansia che si stringeva nel mio stomaco, ma mi dissi che era semplicemente l'alcool che stava devastando il mio corpo e che mi sarebbe passata.

Vedendo che io non continuai a parlare, Sesshomaru non mi esortò in alcun modo a proseguire, e ciò non mi piaceva. Non ero sicura se il suo silenzio volesse evitare di farmi pressione o se si aspettava che abbandonassi l'argomento e andassi a dormire, il che mi avrebbe alquanto infastidita.

In ogni caso, il suo silenzio mi rese più ansiosa e scoprii che non potevo continuare con la linea di pensiero che avevo in testa. Le parole non sembravano così chiare come in precedenza e, guardandolo negli occhi, improvvisamente ebbi la strana sensazione che Sesshomaru non volesse che continuassi a parlare.

Non avevo idea da dove fosse uscito quello strano pensiero. Non aveva alcun senso perché, lui non sapeva cosa stavo per dire, no?

 _No, non lo sa_ , decisi. La verità era che dubitavo che il fatto che non fossimo andati a letto insieme per lui fosse una preoccupazione della stessa portata come lo era per me. Dopotutto, per un demone longevo come lui, sei mesi dovevano essere nulla nella sua lunghissima vita. Per me, che ero nuova in quella storia di essermi trasformata accidentalmente in demone, era moltissimo tempo.

Non ero sicura di come proseguire con quella corrente di pensiero, quindi optai rapidamente per un altro percorso.

“Tu vuoi dirmi qualcosa?” chiesi di punto in bianco.

Lui alzò leggermente le sopracciglia, sorpreso dalla mia domanda, e non potevo biasimarlo. Il mio tono era un po' accusatorio, come se lo stessi interrogando, ed era l'ultima cosa che volevo fare.

Mi schiarii la gola e riprovai:

“Voglio dire...c'è qualcosa di cui vuoi...parlare con me? Qualcosa di cui non sei riuscito a...parlare finora?”

Sapevo già che quel tipo di trucchetti non funzionava con Sesshomaru, che era troppo orgoglioso, troppo riservato e testardo per essere il primo a sollevare una questione delicata per la nostra relazione. Lo conoscevo bene e sapevo di dover essere io ad aprire la porta prima che volevo far avanzare le cose, ma mi ero intimorita. Vedendo che non mostrava alcuna reazione, avevo cercato invano di dare a lui la responsabilità di un cambiamento.

Non potevo dire che funzionava.

“No” rispose brevemente.

“Ah...bene”

Il silenzio tornò tra di noi, e all'improvviso pensai che quella sarebbe stata una delle conversazioni in cui io parlavo da sola, e lui cercava di non reagire in alcun modo. Non avevo ancora detto nulla di grande importanza, ma in qualche modo mi sentivo come se mi stesse già rifiutando.

 _Ma perché dovrebbe rifiutarmi?_ Eravamo una coppia, stavamo insieme da molto tempo, mi aveva detto che mi amava e mi aveva baciato più volte di sua volontà, quindi cosa poteva impedirgli di stare con me?

 _Niente_ , mi dissi, e davanti alla mia logica mi sentii di colpo sciocca, perché forse anche lui la pensava allo stesso modo, ma per lui era più difficile ammetterlo rispetto a me. Conoscevo solo la mia versione della storia, ma era assolutamente possibile che Sesshomaru fosse al mio stesso bivio: desiderando andare avanti nella nostra relazione, ma allo stesso tempo non voler fare pressione su di me se io non volevo la stessa cosa. Era una sensazione normale e valida, ed ero molto curiosa di sapere se quella poteva essere una ragione per cui non aveva ancora fatto nessuna mossa verso di me.

Forse io mi mostravo così timorosa che lui evitava di avvicinarsi più di quanto fosse strettamente necessario? Sarebbe stato un sollievo per lui se gli avessi confessato semplicemente il mio desiderio di portare la nostra relazione a un altro livello?

Volevo saperlo. Avevo bisogno di saperlo.

“Sesshomaru...” lo chiamai.

Non riuscii a dire altro perché in quel momento notai ciò che lui stava facendo mentre io ero persa nei miei pensieri. Sesshomaru aveva preso le coperte che tenevamo in un angolo e, senza che io me ne rendessi conto, aveva cominciato a sistemarle sul pavimento, come avevo fatto io la prima notte che eravamo stati insieme in quella cabina. Anche se non le usava per dormire, le stendeva comunque sul pavimento allo stesso modo ogni notte. Probabilmente perché sapeva che a me piaceva.

Quella sera erano sistemate nello stesso modo, eppure per me, per qualche motivo, erano diverse. Senza volerlo, immaginai che lo scopo di quelle coperte non fosse quello di proteggerci dal freddo, ma di fornire un posto dove giacere nudi...e da quel momento in poi la mia mente viaggiò per la sua strada.

Diventai di nuovo rossa, ma non mi venne nessun attacco di risate, piuttosto qualcosa come il panico, o una versione molto primitiva di esso. Non mi sentivo esattamente spaventata, ma ansiosa, come se volessi scappare, per un motivo che non riuscivo a capire.

“Rin” mi chiamò Sesshomaru, vedendo che io non continuavo a parlare, ma io non potevo rispondere nulla. Ero persa nella visione che quelle coperte mi mostravano.

Sopra di esse potevo immaginare quella notte: io sdraiata nuda con il petto contro il suolo, le ginocchia contro il terreno, e Sesshomaru dietro di me, senza che io potessi vedere la sua faccia. Potei sentire il dolore all'inguine come un'eco, e il morso sulla spalla, che non esisteva più sulla mia pelle, ma in qualche modo bruciava ancora. Ricordavo quel misto di sollievo e dolore, di piacere e paura, e fu come gettarmi un secchio d'acqua fredda. Potevo persino vedere lui, che si allontanava da me come se io avessi la peste.

 _Basta_ , mi dissi, mettendo una pesante copertura su quei ricordi per non rivederli più.

Ma che mi succedeva? Perché all'improvviso ricordavo quella notte in maniera così...vivida? Perché mi lasciava paralizzata come se avessi paura che sarebbe successo di nuovo? Non era così che volevo immaginare la mia notte perfetta.

Sentii di colpo un leggero tocco sulla mia guancia, e quando alzai la testa, fui accolta con tutta la forza dello sguardo inquisitore di Sesshomaru. Senza parole mi stava chiedendo, o meglio esigeva, di spiegare cosa mi stava succedendo, perché mi sentivo così strana nel vedere un paio di misere coperte sul pavimento. Avrei voluto spiegarmi, ma con tutta la forza di quegli occhi dorati sui miei era difficile come scalare una montagna e le parole mi rimasero in gola.

Per la prima volta, tutto diventò molto reale per me. Essere nella nostra cabina, io da sola con l'amore della mia vita, e sapere che ero andata lì per fare l'amore con lui, mi rendeva tanto entusiasta quanto terrorizzata. Capii che, se fossi riuscita a convincerlo, la mia notte perfetta non sarebbe più stata solo nelle mie fantasie o immaginazioni prima di andare a dormire. Sarebbe avvenuta per davvero, tra lui e me, e su quelle stesse coperte. Forse entro un altro paio di secondi.

 _Ma è quello che volevi_ , mi dissi, _no?_

Sapevo che era così, nel profondo lo sapevo, perché anche nell'incertezza potevo sentire il mio desiderio per Sesshomaru svolazzare nel mio stomaco come un branco di farfalle. Potevo sentire la sua mano sulla mia guancia e tremai a quel semplice tocco, e sentii le mie dita pizzicare per la voglia di toccarlo.

Ma immaginarmi la 'luna di miele' che meritavamo era diventato in qualche modo e infinitamente più comodo che essere lì in quel momento, a fissare Sesshomaru negli occhi e a comunicare ciò che volevo. Immaginarlo, dopotutto, significava che non c'erano errori di nessun tipo, che non poteva esserci alcuna possibilità di rifiuto. Nella realtà, la cosa era diversa e a possibilità che lui mi rifiutasse, o che tutto andasse storto di nuovo, mi lasciava senza parole.

“Rin”

“Sto bene” risposi vagamente, e sentii la mia voce come se provenisse da una distanza molto lunga, il che non mi sembrava strano, considerando quanto erano lontani i miei pensieri.

Proprio lì, in quell'istante, iniziai a pensare alla possibilità di avere paura. Non di lui, non tanto dell'atto in sé, ma dell'idea di deludere lui, di deludere me e rovinare tutto tra noi una volta per tutte. Lo amavo e volevo sentirmi connessa a lui e sapevo che il modo per fare veri progressi nella nostra relazione era iniziare con una conversazione onesta.

Perché suonava così spaventoso?

In qualche modo far uscire dalla mia bocca frasi del tipo: 'Non so come soddisfarti' o 'Non so cosa fare' mi causava un tremore in tutto il corpo e il desiderio di nascondermi sotto i tronchi della nostra casa senza mai ascoltare la sua risposta. Dopotutto, riuscivo a ricordare Sesshomaru nella mia testa che diceva che non sarebbe andato con una vergine, e anche se tecnicamente non lo ero più, non ero nemmeno un'incredibile conoscitrice dell'arte del sesso. Forse lui si aspettava che io sapessi alcune cose, che non fossi confusa o timida, ma come potevo non sentirmi così quando non sapevo nulla e le mie aspettative erano troppo alte?

Mi sembrava più facile saltargli addosso e far muovere le cose da sola, senza pensare né analizzare nulla, come se quello potesse far sparire tutti i miei dubbi.

Volevo baciarlo, come avevo fatto fuori pochi minuti prima. Baciarlo, toccarlo e godere di lui, stando al suo fianco, e permettendomi di non pensare ad altro. Sembrava un'idea più attraente che comunicare le mie intenzioni e le mie paure ad alta voce. Sebbene fosse quello che tecnicamente avevo deciso di fare, era tremendamente imbarazzante da realizzare, anche se non avevo idea di quale fosse la ragione del mio atteggiamento. Ero sempre riuscita ad affrontare i problemi in maniera diretta e avevo avuto la mia buona dose di conversazioni scomode con Sesshomaru, quindi perché parlare di quello all'improvviso mi sembrava così terribile?

 _Perché ora è tutto più fragile_ , pensai, _prima non avevo niente da perdere, ora sento che sto per perdere tutto._

Dannazione, ero di fronte a Sesshomaru, anche con l'alcool nel mio organismo, eppure non mi sentivo abbastanza coraggiosa da affrontare la conversazione in modo soddisfacente. Non mi sentivo più così potente a dover fare i conti con quel paio di occhi antichi come il tempo, che potevano vedere attraverso di me facilmente come attraverso il vetro.

 _Ma è quello che sei venuta a fare_ , mi ricordai, e non volevo essere una codarda, quindi ci riprovai.

“Sesshomaru...” lasciai che il suo nome mi rotolasse in bocca, e cercai di decidere se quello mi facesse sentire più sicura di me stessa oppure no. “Ho qualcosa...qualcosa...”

Lui non disse una parola, si limitò ad aspettare, e la sua mano sulla mia guancia era un caldo promemoria che qualunque cosa fosse nella mia testa, lui l'avrebbe sentita. Non mi avrebbe lasciato scappare.

Cercai di formulare una frase coerente e mi morsi il labbro senza rendermene conto. Lo notai solo quando il suo sguardo seguì impercettibilmente il movimento, prima di balzare di nuovo sui miei occhi, come se niente fosse. Avrei perso ogni movimento se i miei occhi non fossero stati così fissi sui suoi.

Solo allora, con quella minima reazione del suo corpo verso il mio, ricordai un fatto semplice e fondamentale: anche se Sesshomaru era uno dei demoni più potenti che avessi mai incontrati in vita mia...era pur sempre un uomo. Un uomo che poteva essere tentato.

Mi ritrovai a sorridere e un lampo di fiducia mi attraversò così all'improvviso che mi sentii più potente che mai. Senza pensare, avanzai e circondai il collo di Sesshomaru con le mie braccia.

Le sue pupille si dilatarono leggermente. Oltre a ciò non notai altre reazioni, ma non importava. Se ultimamente avevo imparato qualcosa, era che c'erano modi più diretti per raggiungere un uomo rispetto alle parole. Azioni, per cominciare. Mi dissi che avrei potuto concedermi un piccolo errore nella mia missione, solo un altro bacio...e poi avrei potuto parlare più chiaramente e liberamente.

 _Solo un bacio_ , mi dissi, _per riprendere coraggio_.

“Baciami di nuovo” chiesi, e dal profondo del cuore sperai che non mi rifiutasse.

Non lo fece. Senza dire nulla, Sesshomaru colmò la distanza tra le nostre bocche e io sentii ogni pezzo tornare al suo posto, come un grande rompicapo assolutamente perfetto.

Era così bello baciarlo, tenerlo stretto e immaginare di fare molto di più. Mi sembrava così facile lasciarmi travolgere di nuovo da quella corrente di lussuria che mi travolgeva ogni volta che ero al suo fianco, che mi faceva venire voglia di fare questo: lasciarmi andare senza parlare.

_Di più..._

Sentii di nuovo la mia mente prendere una tangente e lo strinsi ancora più forti, come se avessi potuto unire i nostri corpi in uno solo. Dimenticai i miei dubbi, dimenticai la mia paura, come se non avessero più potere su di me mentre ero con lui. Lo baciai finché non ebbi più potere decisionale, e le mie mani volarono verso il mio yukata, sciogliendo rapidamente il nodo che mi teneva il vestito addosso. Non mi venne nemmeno in mente di rallentare, né di fermarmi per respirare...ma a lui, sfortunatamente, sì.

Sentii la mano sulla mia guancia stringermi un po' più saldamente, poi la bocca di Sesshomaru si staccò dalla mia, lasciandomi una sensazione potente di vuoto.

“Perché fai così?” chiesi, vagamente consapevole che ancora una volta il mio tono di voce era accusatorio.

“Cosa?” chiese lui in risposta.

Se non lo avessi conosciuto meglio, avrei pensato che stesse facendo lo stupido per non rispondere alla domanda. Lo guardai con sospetto, ma ovviamente non trovai accenno di bugia. Ciò non mi disse nulla, ovviamente, perché lui era abbastanza abile da non rivelare un inganno.

Tuttavia, pensai che sarebbe stato un colpo basso, anche per lui, evitare la domanda quando era ovvio ciò che stavo chiedendo. Se pensava che la questione fosse chiusa, gli avrei dimostrato quanto si sbagliava.

“Perché mi allontani da te?” riformulai la domanda.

“Non lo faccio”

“Beh, la sensazione era quella” risposi, incrociando le braccia sul petto.

Lui parve pensieroso per un istante.

“Le mie scuse” rispose secco.

Aspettai che dicesse qualcos'altro, che facesse qualcos'altro, ma non accadde nulla e il silenzio tornò a far parte della cabina come se fosse un'entità vivente.

 _Le mie scuse?_ Era tutto quello che aveva da dirmi? Avrei riso se non mi fossi sentita offesa. Meritavo una risposta migliore, ma per lui la questione doveva essere chiusa, perché all'improvviso mi chiese:

“Pronta per dormire?”

Non aspettò la mia risposta, si voltò e si diresse nel punto in cui erano state sistemate le coperte sul pavimento. Sentii le mie guance diventare rosse (per la rabbia questa volta) e, senza pensare alle mie azioni, camminai fino a piazzarmi proprio di fronte a lui e incrociai le braccia. Avrei preso a calci quelle dannate coperte se non avessi pensato che sarei apparsa più infantile.

“No, non sono pronta per dormire”

In nessun modo volevo una conversazione che avrebbe innescato una lotta tra noi due, ma sentivo che se non mi fossi impuntata, non saremmo mai arrivati a nulla di concreto, ed ero abbastanza nervosa da dover affrontare il suo distacco. Volevo che almeno mi parlasse, per chiarire dubbi che mi giravano per la testa da molto tempo.

Sesshomaru sospirò e rimase immobile dov'era, fissandomi. Non ero sicura se mi stesse dando libertà per spiegarmi, o se stessimo solo gareggiando per chi poteva rimanere in silenzio più a lungo. Se era così, io avrei perso, ovviamente, perché non ero mai stata famosa per la mia pazienza, quindi rimasi sulla prima opzione e ricominciai.

“Mi eviti” dissi, senza smettere di guardarlo negli occhi, “voglio sapere perché e cosa posso fare perché non succeda”

“Non ti sto evitando, Rin”

Feci un passo verso di lui e gli misi una mano sul petto, direttamente sul cuore. Notai subito come si allontanò leggermente indietro, quasi impercettibilmente, e non potevo dire che non facesse male, ma almeno dimostrò quello che dicevo.

“Invece sì, ti allontani da me quando ti faccio capire che voglio...qualcosa di più”

 _Sciocca_ mi dissi, _dì 'sesso', una volta per tutte!_

“Non è quello che hai chiesto”

“Cosa?” chiesi, guardandolo con confusione.

“Mi hai chiesto di baciarti” disse lui, in modo così oggettivo, come se stesse parlando del tempo, “è quello che ho fatto”

“Ma...”

Rimasi zitta e cercai di assimilare le nuove informazioni. Avevo pensato che il mio tentativo di far capire a Sesshomaru che volevo un rapporto fisico più profondo con lui fosse stato abbastanza chiaro. Dopotutto, baciare e togliersi i vestiti sembravano azioni abbastanza universali per dimostrare il desiderio di una persona per un'altra, no?

Ma uno così pragmatico come lui, così diretto, forse non era riuscito a capirmi del tutto? Forse per lui un bacio era solo quello, un'azione non necessariamente preliminare al sesso.

Diamine, era anche possibile che baciare non gli piacesse così tanto, e lo stesse facendo solo per me, per farmi piacere. Speravo che non fosse così, perché mi avrebbe fatto sentire in colpa e stupida. Inoltre a me piaceva baciarlo, mi faceva sempre tremare le gambe e travolgere lo stomaco.

_Concentrati sull'argomento._

“Hai ragione” mi ritrovai a dire, “hai fatto quello che ti ho chiesto, ma...se ti chiedessi qualcos'altro, lo faresti per me?”

Non batté ciglio.

“Cosa desideri?”

Il calore salì sulle mie guance e un brivido mi corse lungo la schiena. La sua domanda mi risuonò erotica, anche se il tono della sua voce non lo implicava affatto. Un'ondata di timidezza mi travolse di nuovo quando capii che era il momento della verità.

Le mie mani non vedevano l'ora di approcciarsi di nuovo a lui, le mie labbra di premere sulla sua bocca, di tornare a sentire il potere scorrermi di nuovo nelle vene, di sentirmi nuovamente desiderata. Ma mi sforzai di dirlo, perché me lo aveva chiesto, e io volevo dirglielo:

“Voglio che tu faccia l'amore con me”

Era così strano dirlo ad alta voce. Dopo mesi in cui quelle parole mi fluttuavano in testa, e così tante volte sulla punta della lingua, era strano sapere che adesso erano uscite nell'aria perché fossero ascoltate.

Per qualche ragione, una parte di me voleva correre, nascondersi da qualche parte perché la vergogna che provavo in quel momento non aveva eguali con nessun altro momento della mia vita. Non mi ero mai sentita così vulnerabile di fronte a un'altra persona, così nuda nonostante fossi coperta dai vestiti. Mi sentivo troppo impacciata e trasparente come un cristallo che rivelava tutti i suoi segreti.

L'altra parte di me, tuttavia, si sentì libera per la prima volta dopo molto tempo, come se pesanti pietre mi fossero state sollevate dalle spalle e non tenessero più il mio corpo a terra. Ora stavo volando, e le farfalle nel mio stomaco volteggiavano con forza, e il mio cuore mi batteva così forte nelle orecchie che non ero sicura di poter sentire Sesshomaru se mi avesse risposto. Quest'altra parte era grata per il fatto che finalmente avessi rimosso tutto quel peso da dentro di me.

Sebbene quelle due parti fossero così diverse, coesistevano in me e combattevano per il dominio. Sapevo che solo una avrebbe vinto e ciò avrebbe inclinato l'equilibrio del mio corpo. Quando ciò fosse accaduto, avrei finito per soccombere a una delle due opzioni: impuntarmi fermamente e lasciare la mia paura alle spalle o scappare dalla porta.

Con le guance rosse e le mani sudate fino a sentirle scivolose contro i miei vestiti, guardai Sesshomaru in attesa.

“Capisco” rispose lui, rimanendo breve.

Continuai ad aspettare, ma ancora volta, non ci fu altro che la gara di silenzio che avevamo iniziato senza che me ne accorgessi. Trattenni il vulcano in eruzione che potevo sentire sotto le vene e invece di urlare feci un respiro profondo.

“E...cosa ne pensi?”

_Per favore non rifiutarmi..._

“Penso che sarebbe meglio parlarne domani”

Feci un altro respiro profondo, ma quella volta mi ci volle un po' di più per calmarmi.

“Preferisco parlarne adesso”

“È tardi, Rin, la cosa migliore è che...”

“No!” gridai, non facendocela più, “smettila di cercare di convincermi ad andare a dormire. Se non te lo dico adesso, non lo farò mai”

Fu il suo turno di sospirare, e mi parve abbastanza probabile che lo stessi infastidendo o stancando, ma trattenni quella sensazione perché non mi piaceva sentirmi così, come se lui potesse smettere di amarmi da un giorno all'altro se io non avessi fatto lo sforzo di contenere la mia personalità curiosa e insistente. Volevo pensare anche lui si fosse innamorato anche di quel lato di me, e non solo malgrado quello.

Non ero sicura del motivo per cui evitava di toccarmi, allontanandosi da un bacio non appena la situazione iniziava a scaldarsi, ma quello che mi era chiaro era che non mi immaginavo le cose, come avevo creduto negli ultimi mesi. Lui davvero non voleva toccarmi e io volevo sapere perché. Ne avevo bisogno, o non pensavo di poter rimanere sana di mente.

“Voglio fare l'amore con te, Sesshomaru” ripetei, sperando di poterlo convincere del fatto che ero seria.

“Ti ho sentito la prima volta”

“Allora perché non sei d'accordo?”

“Perché non approfitterò di una persona ubriaca”

_Diamine...punto a suo favore._

Anche io potevo ammettere che aveva senso non voler andare a letto con qualcuno che non aveva coscienza di quello che stava facendo o chiedendo (anche se non era il mio caso) e, molto profondamente, mi sarebbe piaciuto credere che quello fosse l'unico motivo per cui non voleva stare con me quella notte.

Tuttavia, sapevo che non era l'unica ragione. Dopo sei mesi senza contatti, quella era stata l'unica volta in cui mi ero ubriacata, ma non l'unica notte in cui avevo sentito Sesshomaru distante. C'era qualcosa oltre la scusa dell'alcool, ma non voleva dirmelo.

“Sono perfettamente consapevole di quello che ti sto chiedendo” risposi sollevando il mento.

Ed era vero. Non ero più così ubriaca da non sapere cosa stavo dicendo, e non mi sentivo più coraggiosa o stordita come in precedenza. Avevo il controllo completo sui miei desideri e sulle mie azioni.

Sesshomaru non parve così contento della mia risposta, come ci si sarebbe aspettato da un uomo desideroso di andare a letto con la sua compagna. No, se possibile, il suo sguardo si fece più scuro, più duro, e mi dava la sensazione che stesse sprofondando in qualche memoria torbida, perché all'improvviso non lo avvertivo più nella cabina con me, ma a mille chilometri di distanza.

“Questa l'ho già sentita” fu la sua risposta. 

Percepii un secchio di acqua fredda cadermi addosso e la bilancia dentro di me si inclinò leggermente di lato, spingendomi a fuggire da quella notte. Non avevo pensato che mi avrebbe rinfacciato gli eventi di quella sera.

“Non è come quella volta” risposi a bassa voce e, anche se non volevo, mi ritrovai a distogliere lo sguardo con vergogna.

“No, non lo è, perché non cadrò più nella stessa trappola”

Con un movimento veloce, fissai di nuovo gli occhi nei suoi e feci un altro passo avanti, sentendomi così furiosa che faticai a trovare le parole per esprimermi.

“Trappola?!” chiesi incredula, “dici sul serio? Che tu ci creda o no, non sto cercando di intrappolarti o ferirti, non è un trucco per manipolarti, Sesshomaru...voglio solo venire a letto con te! È così dannatamente difficile da credere?!”

 _Meno male che non volevo arrivare a litigare_ , mi dissi, ma la verità era che ero ben lungi dall'essere in grado di portare la conversazione su un lato pacifico. Con Sesshomaru che cambiava argomento, o che cercava scuse per non rispondermi, era difficile non perdere la calma e iniziare a urlare.

Tuttavia ero ben consapevole che non ero arrabbiata con lui. Sebbene le mie urla fossero dirette a lui, era abbastanza chiaro che per me la vera collera era diretta contro me stessa. Il fatto che lui insinuasse che io avrei potuto organizzare una specie di intricata trappola mi faceva male...ma non potevo essere del tutto sorpresa considerando che, tecnicamente, avevo fatto esattamente questo in passato.

 _Non in cattiva fede!_ , ricordai a me stessa, ma dopotutto lo avevo ingannato e, forse per lui ora potevo fare ancora la stessa cosa.

“Mi dispiace” dissi, respirando per controllare il respiro, che si era agitato dopo aver urlato, “so che quella notte ti ho mentito e ho causato molti guai tra noi due. Non avrei dovuto farlo e sono pentita...ma devi sapere che adesso non è la stessa cosa!”

Nonostante la mia sincerità (o forse a causa di essa), la bilancia si fece più pesante e sentii di nuovo il bisogno di fuggire. Mi sentivo però appesa a un filo, dando tutto quello che avevo da dare, ed ero pericolosamente vicino a chiudermi in me stessa, proprio come faceva lui, senza tornare a parlare mai più di quegli argomenti. Cominciavo a vedere il fascino del nascondersi dai problemi, coprirsi gli occhi e fingere che non esistessero.

Quella notte era una macchia nella mia storia, nella mia memoria e, se possibile, nella mia anima. Avrei voluto cancellarla per sempre. Cancellare la mia prima esperienza con un uomo. Cancellare il ricordo di Sesshomaru che mi guardava con odio e tristezza. Cancellare il momento in cui gli avevo fatto credere di essere un mostro capace di farmi del male. Avrei voluto rimuovere tutto con una pennellata.

Ora, a quasi un anno da quegli eventi, ero sorpresa di poter ancora vergognarmi e soffrire così, mi faceva pensare che il ricordo non sarebbe mai andato via, che avrei dovuto conviverci per sempre. Ciò mi spaventava perché non ero sicura di potercela fare.

“Non voglio che sia sempre così” dissi, quasi implorando, “voglio molto di più con te delle bugie. Voglio amore, calore e voglio connettermi con te. Tu devi desiderare lo stesso”

Quella volta, davanti alla mia dichiarazione così sincera, il silenzio di Sesshomaru fu diverso, pesante e carico di parole che non stava dicendo. Forse non sapevo come differenziare tutti i suoi silenzi, ma lo conoscevo abbastanza da conoscerne alcuni. Forse perché ora avevo sangue di demone, o forse a causa della mia storia con lui, ma capivo subito quei silenzi in cui sapevo che Sesshomaru stava celando qualcosa di importante. In quel momento, il suo silenzio mi rivelava un segreto.

Aggrottai la fronte e all'improvviso mi sentii strana, come se intuissi che la conversazione stava per prendere una svolta che non ero pronta a digerire. Qualunque cosa non mi stesse dicendo, era abbastanza importante da permettermi di avvertire quel cambiamento nell'atmosfera. Quella tensione così forte avrebbe potuto essere tagliata con un coltello.

Feci un passo verso di lui, poi un altro. Portai le mani sul suo petto e chiesi molto chiaramente:

“Tu lo desideri, vero?”

Poi sentii che la notte girava e, se possibile, sembrava che tutto il mondo girasse, finché non mi sembrò di cadere da un dirupo. Lo stomaco mi salì in gola e la mia testa diventò molto leggera.

Non fu ciò che aveva detto, ma quello che non aveva detto, a farmi capire che qualcosa non andava. I suoi occhi che sviarono da me per una frazione di secondo e il momento impercettibile in cui lo vidi premere le labbra in una linea sottile mi fecero finalmente capire.

_Lui non vuole la stessa cosa..._

Quel pensiero fu come uno schiaffo in faccia e cercai di negarlo con tutte le mie forze.

“Sesshomaru” lo chiamai, prendendogli il viso tra le mani in modo che mi guardasse dritto negli occhi, “perché mi stai evitando?”

“Te l'ho detto, non approfitterò...”

“Non sono ubriaca e lo sai. Puoi essere sincero con me per una volta e dirmi perché non vuoi toccarmi?”

Fu difficile tirare fuori quella domanda dalla mia gola, ma non così tanto come portarmela in testa e sulla punta della lingua per tanti mesi, soffrendone in silenzio.

“È perché pensi che ti stia manipolando di nuovo?” chiesi, con un tono di voce che sembrava troppo disperato per i miei gusti, ma non potei farne a meno, “pensi che ti stia mentendo per ottenere qualcosa che non saprò gestire? O è perché pensi che non sarei molto brava? O è...?”

“Basta, Rin” dichiarò, con una voce dura come una frusta.

Prima di quel momento il suo tono tagliente mi avrebbe fatto indietreggiare, ma eravamo arrivati a un punto tale, viaggiato così tanto e aperto così tanti temi delicati, che non aveva più senso districare il percorso che avevamo tracciato. Avevo bisogno di sapere e dovevo fare qualcosa al riguardo o il vulcano di ansia dentro di me sarebbe esploso una volta per tutte.

“Dimmelo allora!” supplicai, “o non merito una risposta?”

La sua bocca rimase chiusa e io aprii la mia per continuare a insistere. Non ero sicura di cosa avrebbe detto, ma comunque non potei dire nulla, perché mi fermai quando lo sentii mormorare:

“Adesso è diverso”

Mi accigliai, non capendo la sua risposta.

“Diverso? Di che stai parlando?”

Di nuovo, non rispose, ma questa volta, se possibile, il suo silenzio divenne ancora più criptico. Non mi sfuggì che stava rispondendo ai miei dubbi in un certo modo: mi stava evitando. Non me lo stavo immaginando, ora dovevo solo capire perché.

Volevo insistere, ma in qualche modo sentivo che stavo mettendo troppo alla prova la mia fortuna, come se stessi camminando su una corda troppo alta, ed ero sul punto di cadere. Non ero sicura del perché avessi quella sensazione particolare, ma mi sembrava che, di tutte le rispose che Sesshomaru era risposto a darmi, quella fosse l'ultima della sua lista.

“Cos'è diverso?” chiesi a bassa voce, “cos'è cambiato?”

E di colpo, come se un secchio d'acqua ghiacciata mi stesse cadendo in testa, come se un puzzle stesse completando la sua immagine con l'ultimo tassello, o come se un raggio di luce fosse sceso dal dannato cielo e me lo avesse mostrato nel modo più ovvio...capii.

Io ero cambiata.

Lasciai andare il suo viso e feci diversi passi indietro, come se fossi stata colpita.

“Rin” mi chiamò Sesshomaru, ma sentii la sua voce come da una distanza molto, molto lontana da me.

Mi sentii così...stupida. Tanti anni nella mia vita a pensare che non sarei riuscita a eguagliarlo, che non avrei mai potuto considerarmi sua pari per il semplice fatto di non essere nata nel corpo giusto per stare al suo fianco. Anni a credere che io non sarei stata accettata nella sua ristretta cerchia di esseri simili a lui, capaci di vivere decine, centinaia o migliaia di anni in più di me. Anni che avevo trascorso a dirmi che non avrei mai avuto la fortuna di diventare la sua vera famiglia perché non ero nata demone! 

Anni trascorsi ad ascoltare ripetutamente che non avrei mai trovato il mio posto con un essere come lui, solo per arrivare a quel punto...risultava che, anche con il sangue di demone che scorreva nelle mie vene, ciò non mi garantiva comunque un posto al suo fianco. Qualunque cosa fossi diventata era 'diversa' ai suoi occhi, e non ero più così sicura di piacergli.

All'improvviso mi sentii sola e nuda nonostante i vestiti, ma cosa più sconvolgente, avvertivo di essere di fronte a un completo sconosciuto. La mia mente stava andando a mille all'ora e non avrei potuto fermare i miei pensieri distruttivi anche se ne fosse dipesa la mia vita, avevano troppa forza e troppa convinzione per rifiutarli. Non mi fermai a pensare, o ad analizzare, avvertii solo uno shock doloroso e il mio corpo agì in risposta. Le lacrime mi bruciarono negli occhi e la vista mi si offuscò.

“Pensi che io volessi questo?! Pensi che io abbia chiesto di morire e diventare...qualunque cosa io sia?!”

Anche se le mie urla erano state solo domande, in realtà non mi interessava lasciarlo rispondere. Stavo piangendo e odiavo farlo di fronte agli altri, mi sentivo improvvisamente poco attraente e sciocca per non aver realizzato i suoi pensieri prima, ed ero abbastanza umiliata da non voler sentire una sola parola dalla sua bocca.

Inoltre, avevo la sensazione di non aver davvero bisogno della sua risposta. Mi sembrava di averla già.

“Non ho chiesto di essere 'diversa'”

Avrei potuto aggiungere altre cose, ma più di ogni altra cosa volevo correre, così lo feci, perché era così che agivo quando non sapevo come affrontare una sfida troppo grande per me.

Fuggii come una codarda nella notte, sperando di essere abbastanza veloce e intelligente da coprire il mio odore così che lui non mi seguisse, sempre se lo avrebbe fatto. C'erano troppe lacrime davanti ai miei occhi e ne cadevano di nuove ad ogni momento che passava, quindi non riuscivo a vedere abbastanza bene, ma corsi comunque, sperando di scappare abbastanza lontano in modo da non sentire più dolore nel cuore.


	30. Capitolo Trenta

_Tu, signorina, andrai dal tuo uomo, avrai una conversazione sincera con lui e farai sesso una volta per tutte._

Sì, certo.

Quello sarebbe stato il mio programma notturno ideale (o almeno quello che avrei voluto realizzare), ma con me le cose non erano mai così semplici. Avrei dovuto saperlo ormai, ma potevo essere abbastanza testarda da non rendermi conto in anticipo che un paio di ostacoli si sarebbero sempre trovati sulla mia strada. In quel caso, ce n'era stato uno troppo grande per poterlo affrontare e uscirne vittoriosa.

_Adesso è diverso._

Nel lasciare la cabina e correndo nel bosco, non avrei voluto altro che cadere in un sonno estremamente profondo e dimenticare completamente l'ultima ora. Diamine, l'intera serata. Non avevo bisogno di ricordare il mio fallimentare e umiliante tentativo di seduzione, o il modo in cui Sesshomaru aveva del tutto eluso la conversazione per evitare di toccarmi, e tantomeno il fatto che avesse confessato di non volermi più. Mi sembrava di poter vivere il resto della mia lunga esistenza molto tranquillamente senza ripercorrere nessun momento di quella notte, grazie tante.

Tuttavia la mia mente, come le mie gambe, stava correndo troppo velocemente per poter smettere di pensare, o anche calmarsi abbastanza da razionalizzare la situazione. Avevo la sensazione che da qualche parte ci fosse una gara e io stavo largamente perdendo. Per quanto mi sforzassi, non sapevo come fermarmi, come smettere di correre o spegnere la luce nella mia testa e alla fine smisi di provare. Purtroppo non mi svegliai da un sogno, così continuai a correre. Corsi ricordando cose che avrei voluto dimenticare.

_...e farai sesso una volta per tutte..._

Le parole di Risako, in quel momento così divertenti e che mi avevano riempito di troppa speranza per il mio stesso bene, ora echeggiavano nella mia testa, ma questa volta come una crudele presa in giro piuttosto che come un incoraggiamento. Con il tipo di fortuna che avevo ricevuto nel corso della mia vita, c'era da aspettarsi che la mia notte non potesse svolgersi nel modo speciale, magico e incredibilmente romantico che avevo immaginato. Ma nemmeno io potevo prevedere quanto la mia serata sarebbe stata deragliati. Una conversazione sincera e sesso? Piuttosto, confessioni forzate e una possibile rottura.

Fondamentalmente un fiasco, un grande e completo fiasco, che non avevo idea di come diamine cominciare a risolvere o anche come pensarci senza avere voglia di urlare o piangere come una pazza.

Mi ci erano voluti diversi bicchieri di sakè per aprirmi e parlare con le mie amiche di un argomento che mi stuzzicava da mesi, e solo dopo che me lo avevano praticamente estorto con i loro 'discorsi tra ragazze'. In quel momento, per quanto delusa, arrabbiata e imbarazzata mi sentissi, calcolavo che sarei stata in grado di riparlare di quell'argomento dopo circa...100 anni, forse. Se fossi riuscita a ritrovarmi faccia a faccia con Sesshomaru, ovviamente.

Lo trovavo difficile, tuttavia, perché entrambi avevamo messo i nostri panni sporchi sul tavolo e li avevamo usati per schiaffeggiarci a vicenda. Inutile dire che nessuno di noi aveva reagito del tutto bene al risultato della nostra spontanea sincerità, men che meno io.

Avevo ancora difficoltà a credere a come tutto fosse andato completamente a rotoli in così poco tempo, come se fosse destinato a finire così. Come se non ci meritassimo nient'altro. Dannazione, mi ero sentita così entusiasta all'inizio della serata! Così piena di amore, passione e speranza, così desiderosa di connettermi a Sesshomaru nel modo più elementare in cui una donna può unirsi a colui che ama.

 _Com'è possibile che tutto sia andato così storto?_ , mi chiesi e di nuovo sentii le lacrime pungermi gli occhi senza che si versassero.

Non ci toccavamo da mesi, non ci baciavamo da settimane, ed era passato quasi un anno da quando il suo ultimo marchio su di me era scaduto. Non avevo nemmeno più il suo profumo addosso e innumerevoli volte mi ero chiesta se non fosse stato un brutto segno.

Avevo avuto bisogno di un cambiamento nella nostra relazione. Molto semplicemente. Non potevo essere sicura di quanto Sesshomaru fosse stato a suo agio con il nostro modo di approcciarci nell'ultimo anno, ma per me era diventato insopportabile.

 _E a quanto pare non mi è venuta un'idea migliore che risolvere il problema nascondendolo sotto il tappeto e facendoci sesso sopra,_ riflettei. Come se il sesso fosse improvvisamente stato un trucco di magia, mi ero convinta di riparare tutto con il mio corpo nudo. Avevo persino creduto di poter sopportare qualsiasi cosa ci fosse sulla nostra strada per spostare finalmente il nostro rapporto verso una via di mezzo più confortevole e felice.

E perché pensare il contrario? Perché credere che non potesse esserci quel finale? Ultimamente, si poteva dire che la mia vita stesse andando abbastanza bene: avevo sconfitto una dea nel suo stesso gioco, evitato la morte, mi ero trasformata in un essere potente, praticamente immortale, e avevo raggiunto il mio lieto fine con l'uomo che avevo sempre desiderato. Da un po' di tempo la vita mi sorrideva e di conseguenze mi sentivo potente! Non era quello il segno che fossi capace di qualsiasi cosa?

 _Ma a quanto pare non di mantenere l'interesse di Sesshomaru..._ , sussurrò una voce nella mia testa. Una voce molto crudele, una che avrei voluto smentire, ma non sapevo bene come farlo, perché in un certo senso quella maledetta aveva ragione.

_Adesso è diverso..._

_Ma che diamine significa?!_ , mi chiesi per l'ennesima volta, e l'avrei urlato in faccia a Sesshomaru se non fosse stato che una parte di me non voleva rivederlo.

Ovviamente non ero più la stessa persona che lui aveva conosciuto tanto tempo prima, e non solo per il piccolo dettaglio che non appartenevo più alla razza umana. Nell'ultimo anno ero cresciuta e maturata più che negli ultimi 18 anni di vita, avevo imparato a essere onesta con me stessa, a cercare ciò che volevo, e a non mollare di fronte alle avversità. Avevo scoperto nuovi desideri, nuovi sogni che non sapevo di avere, e mi ero convinta a non vivere la vita mediocre e vuota che avrei condotto se fossi rimasta nel mio vecchio villaggio, non rendendomi conto che amavo troppo Sesshomaru per poterlo lasciare andare.

Era quello il problema? Ero diventata più seria perché ero più matura? Una persona meno divertente, più spericolata o troppo forte? C'era qualcosa nella mia personalità che era cambiata nell'ultimo anno che aveva spinto Sesshomaru ad allontanarsi da me? Era questo che intendeva dicendo che ero diversa?

Sesshomaru non aveva mai detto nulla di remotamente simile ai miei pensieri annebbiati dal panico, ma lui non parlava mai troppo di se stesso o di qualsiasi altra cosa, quindi ciò non rispondeva esattamente alla mia domanda e mi dava troppo spazio per creare una quantità infinita di possibili scenari, uno peggiore dell'altro.

Un paio di volte mi aveva detto che mi amava e fino a quel momento non era scomparso dalla mia vita senza preavviso come in altre occasioni, quindi immaginavo che non doveva odiarmi del tutto. Mi sembrava persino che gli piacesse la mia compagnia, a volte la cercava anche se stavamo semplicemente guardando in silenzio l'orizzonte o facendo una piacevole passeggiata. Era un po' difficile per me credere che, crescendo e diventando una donna invece che una ragazzina ribelle, il suo interesse per me sarebbe improvvisamente diminuito.

 _No_ , mi dissi, _è qualcosa di più._ Qualcosa di più profondo.

Il che mi portava a considerare l'alternativa numero due che mi piaceva ancora meno: il mio nuovo corpo.

La mia mente vagò a quel momento di sei mesi fa, quando la dea degli inferi aveva stretto un patto con Sesshomaru senza il mio consenso. Un patto che lo avrebbe condannato a un'eternità di sofferenza, mentre io avrei avuto una lunghissima vita in solitudine, in un guscio di pelle e ossa che non era il mio. Naturalmente si era dimostrato molto utile e la mia longevità era aumentata, ma ciò non toglieva che i miei sentimenti per il mio nuovo corpo fossero contrastanti.

Non che mi fosse piaciuto particolarmente essere umana in passato. Avevo sempre visto la natura di una persona come qualcosa che non poteva essere cambiato, dalla nascita si viveva con essa fino alla fine dei propri giorni. Per tale motivo non avevo mai pensato al fatto che mi piaceva essere un'umana. Ma ora che non lo ero, non potevo fare a meno di chiedermi se non avessi perso la mia caratteristica più importante. Non contava quanto avessi guadagnato in quel processo, avevo perso la mia umanità, la mia pelle, il mio sangue, ed erano passati sei mesi da quando non avevo riconosciuto il mio riflesso.

Mi portava a chiedermi se non avessi perso qualcosa che non avrei mai potuto recuperare.

Non mi piaceva vedermi e, a volte, non mi piaceva nemmeno che gli altri mi vedessero, perché sentivo il loro disagio nell'essere in presenza di qualcuno che mi somigliava, ma che non era esattamente me. Cose semplici come la consistenza dei miei capelli, o la luminosità della mia pelle, anche le curve del mio corpo, sembrava che tutto di me fosse leggermente cambiato, ma in modo molto permanente. Non avevo più il neo nell'incavo del gomito né la cicatrice sul ginocchio per una caduta di quando ero bambina. Le mie imperfezioni erano state cancellate come se non fossero mai esistite, e non potevo fare a meno di avvertire che tutti i segni che dimostravano che ero viva erano scomparsi.

Nonostante tutte le volte in cui mi ero sentita confusa con me stessa, non del tutto sicura di cosa volessi esattamente dalla vita, o di chi volevo essere, quello era di gran lunga il mio periodo di maggior confusione. Adesso avevo nuove capacità e un nuovo riflesso al quale abituarmi ogni giorno. Quindi se qualcuno aveva il diritto di essere delusa perché il mio corpo era diverso, quella ero io. Dovevo vivere ogni giorno in un corpo con cui non ero nata e abituarmici. Dovevo imparare i miei limiti e ad amare me stessa per quella che ero. Avevo il diritto di chiudermi in me stessa se volevo.

Lui no.

Sesshomaru doveva semplicemente amarmi per quella che ero, allo stesso modo in cui io amavo lui, con tutti i suoi difetti, o era chiedere troppo? Era così doloroso per lui vedermi così? Toccarmi o baciarmi così? Se non gli piaceva il modo in cui ero adesso...beh, si sarebbe dovuto adattare una volta per tutte!

 _E tu quando ti ci abituerai?_ , ripeté la dannata voce nella mia testa.

Una potente ondata di rabbia mi travolse, al punto che per un momento mi sembrò di vedere rosso e la strada davanti a me offuscata, come una visione da incubo. Ma la cosa davvero ironica era rendermi conto che non ero arrabbiata con Sesshomaru, anzi: ero arrabbiata con me stessa. Dopotutto, credevo di essere tanto coraggiosa, ma alla fine ero scappata da lui perché mi vergognavo di essere rifiutata.

Sì, Sesshomaru doveva abituarsi al fatto che quello era il mio nuovo corpo e non sarei tornata indietro...ma, dannazione, anche io dovevo farlo. Come avevo potuto correre piangendo invece di alzarmi e dirgli tutto questo in faccia? Anche io mi stavo rifiutando? Perché diamine ero così insicura?

Un'altra ondata di rabbia verso me stessa mi travolse e pensai di poter spaccare in due la terra. Sapevo abbastanza sui demoni per rendermi conto che le emozioni potenti avevano effetti sulle loro capacità, alcuni addirittura impazzivano completamente senza accorgersi più di quello che facevano. Non doveva accadere a me, ma all'improvviso mi sentivo abbastanza in grado di delirare, e non ero sicura di possedere la forza di volontà per fermarmi senza distruggere tutto ciò che avevo davanti.

Chiaramente, se c'era qualcosa che non mancava in quel nuovo corpo era il desiderio di distruzione.

All'improvviso un ramo mi si pose davanti e io lo scacciai dalla mia strada. Purtroppo non calcolai a sufficienza le mie forze e il ramo finì per voltarsi e colpirmi in faccia. Finalmente mi fermai e la furia nel mio corpo trovò la sua via di fuga.

“Maledizione!” urlai a squarciagola, furiosa, con troppa energia da bruciare.

In un impeto di frustrazione, presi il ramo con entrambe le mani e lo spezzai in due, creando un rumore forte ma stranamente soddisfacente nella notte. Volevo rompere altre cose, distruggerle nelle mie mani con facilità e rendermi conto della forza che ora possedevo. Sentivo di averne bisogno.

Senza pensare troppo a quello che stavo facendo, presi una delle metà del ramo e la spezzai di nuovo. Poi un'altra volta, un'altra e un'altra ancora. Quando finii la legna, afferrai altri rami caduti a terra e continuai a romperli, sperando che in qualche modo riuscissero a farmi sentire meglio o almeno a darmi qualcos'altro su cui concentrarmi oltre al disastro di quella notte.

Per quanto fossi stanca, sentivo troppa energia nelle mie vene. Energie che avevo programmato di spendere con Sesshomaru su un paio di coperte sul pavimento della mia cabina. Ma non era possibile, no? Non poteva essere che per una volta nella mia dannata vita, qualcosa potesse andare bene senza che diventasse una lotta stupida e completamente inutile. Non era possibile che fossi finita a piangere come una bambina immatura. Di nuovo.

Non avevo mai avuto un compagno, quindi non ne ero sicura, ma qualcosa mi diceva che le persone normali non si ubriacavano, non litigavano gridando con il proprio partner per poi correre via piangendo.

Se era così che iniziava ogni tentativo di seduzione di chiunque, però, potevo considerarmi fortunata.

 _Buon per me_ , mi dissi, e ruppi un altro ramo.

Pensai alle mie amiche e mi chiesi come stavano concludendo la loro serata. Stavano dormendo abbracciando l'uomo che amavano? Erano nel pieno di una sessione d'amore? Erano ancora ubriache e ridevano ad alta voce? Non potei fare a meno di pensare che avrei amato una qualsiasi delle opzioni tranne la mia.

Una leggera brezza mi agitò i capelli e, con una sensazione di estrema sicurezza, capii che Sesshomaru era vicino. Forse era il suo profumo, o forse il mio corpo lo sapeva dopo tanto tempo, ma lo sentii avvicinarsi a tutta velocità verso di me.

Mi irrigidii e gettai i rami a terra, pronta a continuare a correre perché non ero per niente pronta per la conversazione che sarebbe seguita. Tuttavia, mi ritrovai a stare ferma. Non ero certa del motivo per cui non stessi correndo rapidamente, ma all'improvviso mi resi conto che ero già stanca di farlo. Mi provocava un misto di paura e vergogna sapere cos'avrebbe potuto dirmi Sesshomaru, magari le sue spiegazioni avrebbero portato a una sua inevitabile partenza che non volevo accadesse per nulla al mondo, ma non volevo più continuare a correre. Sarebbe stato inutile.

Non volevo più scappare ogni volta che succedeva qualcosa tra noi. Se il nostro futuro era così importante per me, perché ero così pronta a gettarlo via ad ogni litigio?

 _Stai maturando, Rin_ , mi dissi, voltandomi e affrontando il demone in questione.

“Rin” disse Sesshomaru con qualcosa di simile al sollievo e colmò la distanza che ci separava con qualche passo.

Istintivamente feci un paio di passi indietro, perché il suo profumo mi attraeva troppo per farmi pensare lucidamente. Evocava pensieri nella mia testa che non potevano intromettersi.

_Concentrati, Rin._

Lui si accigliò leggermente vedendomi indietreggiare, probabilmente chiedendosi perché la donzella in pericolo si stesse allontanando dal principe che veniva a salvarla. Beh, la donzella non era in pericolo ed era dannatamente arrabbiata per poter dimenticare tutto e correre al suo fianco solo perché un 'Rin' era uscito dalla sua bocca.

Così rimasi al mio posto e lo guardai negli occhi senza battere ciglio. Non volevo mostrargli quanto la sua vicinanza mi facesse effetto.

“Ti starai stancando di venire sempre a cercarmi” annunciai in tono aspro, “un giorno potresti provare a non farlo e vedere che succede”

Non ero sicura che fosse quello ciò che volevo dire, ma c'era un combattimento dentro di me, e sentivo di doverlo tirare fuori o ci sarei affogata.

“Verrò sempre a cercarti” rispose con calma, come se fosse ovvio, come se non lo avessi provocato perché mi rispondesse in modo altrettanto sgarbato.

Incrociai le braccia e cercai di non sciogliermi e dimenticare tutto con quella frase.

“Beh, oggi avrei preferito che non lo facessi”

 _Ma che diamine ti prende?_ , mi dissi.

Non sapevo da dove provenissero quelle risposte capricciose, ma la mia bocca sembrava avere vita propria e si metteva a scoppiare prima che il mio cervello elaborasse. Volevo ferirlo in qualche modo? Farlo sentire male come aveva fatto lui rifiutandomi? Forse era così, o forse volevo solo che fosse Sesshomaru a cercare di placarmi, a combattere per me, invece di essere sempre io a mettere tutte le mie energie nel litigare con lui.

Ero stanca di essere l'unica a mantenere a galla la nostra relazione.

Dubitavo che lui avesse seguito il complicato corso dei miei pensieri, però, perché la sua fronte si aggrottò ancora di più e non diede segno di capire da cosa provenissero i miei attacchi verbali.

“Sei arrabbiata” affermò, anche se sembrava quasi una domanda, come se non fosse sicuro che quella fosse l'affermazione corretta in quella situazione.

Le mie guance diventarono rosse in un misto di vergogna e rabbia e strinsi i pugni prima di gridare:

“Diamine, sì, sono arrabbiata!”

“Per qualcosa che ho detto”

“Sì, per qualcosa che hai detto...e per altre cose che ho detto io! Sono arrabbiata con entrambi...e dovresti esserlo anche tu!”

Sesshomaru sembrò considerare la mia domanda per un paio di secondi, ma poi con voce molto calma rispose:

“Non sento rabbia”

Sbuffai e il mio cervello diede una risposta automatica prima che potessi elaborarla:

“Tu non senti niente”

All'improvviso tutto intorno a me sembrò...morire. Non c'erano altre parole per descrivere la sensazione di vuoto che sembrò invadere la foresta. I suoni, il vento o la luce cessarono di esistere. Da un momento all'altro, mi sentii immersa nel buio più completo anche se lo scenario intorno a me non era cambiato. Sembrava aver perso la vita, come se qualcosa l'avesse portata via.

 _Qualcosa o qualcuno_ , mi dissi.

Sesshomaru aveva l'espressione più strana che gli avessi mai visto in tutta la mia vita. Un'espressione che non sapevo come iniziare a catalogare decorava i suoi bei lineamenti in un misto di rabbia, confusione e...era tradimento che potevo percepire lì in profondità, quasi nella sua anima? Perché mi guardava come se non mi conoscesse?

Allora sentii freddo, nelle ossa, nella pelle, un freddo che penetrò in tutto il mio corpo e portò via tutto il calore della mia rabbia. Per un uomo che non mostrava un briciolo di sé al mondo, né alcun accenno al fatto che potesse effettivamente provare emozioni vere sotto l'armatura con cui si circondava ogni giorno, alcune volte a me, solo a me, mostrava molto di più.

“Niente?” sussurrò, molto serio.

Quella parola, quella semplice parola come una domanda sussurrata nella notte, mi svelò molto più di qualsiasi altra parola che mi avesse dato. In quella mera parola mi sembrava di avvertire secoli di solitudine incastonati nella sua voce, e una domanda molto più profonda di quella che permetteva di vedere a occhio nudo.

Improvvisamente caddi nella gravità di ciò che avevo detto, di ciò che lo avevo accusato di provare, o più specificamente, di non provare, ed ero così inorridita con me stessa che in un secondo dimenticai la mia rabbia e la discussione che avevamo avuto.

_Stupida, stupida, stupida..._

Portai le mani ai miei capelli e dovetti combattere l'impulso di strapparmi intere ciocche per pura vergogna.

Come potevo avergli detto una cosa simile? Come avevo fatto ad abbassarmi così tanto solo per ferirlo? Indipendentemente dal fatto che a volte avessi i miei dubbi sui sentimenti di Sesshomaru nei miei confronti, o nei confronti del mondo in generale, perché lo accusavo di essere una statua senza sentimenti, quando sapevo che non era così? E perché lui reagiva così? Non sapeva che parlavo tanto per parlare?

 _Questa non è la mia giornata_ , pensai.

“Dopo tutto questo tempo pensi che io non provi niente?”

La disperazione creò un vortice in me e il terreno non mi parve così solido sotto i miei piedi. Non potendo evitarlo, mi avvicinai a passi veloci e lo abbracciai forte, temendo che ora fosse lui a poter scappare nella notte senza volermi vedere.

“No, non è così!” risposi ad alta voce, anche se eravamo molto vicini, “Mi dispiace, non volevo insinuare nulla, so cosa provi per me...ma non me lo dimostri! Come vuoi che ne sia sicura se non me lo fai sapere?”

In risposta lui mi rivolse uno dei suoi caratteristici silenzi, ma quella volta fu ancora più teso, e trattenni il respiro senza rendermene conto.

“Hai bisogno che te lo dimostri?” chiese, con una nota di confusione nella voce.

Mi tirai leggermente indietro in modo da poterlo vedere in viso. Volevo che mi guardasse negli occhi e sapesse che non stavo mentendo, che ogni parola dalla mia bocca era verità assoluta, nonostante esternarle mi rendesse così vulnerabile.

“Sì, sai che c'è? Non è una cosa così folle, ne ho bisogno, ok? Scusa, ma sono una creatura debole e sensibile e dimentico velocemente i sentimenti che gli altri possono provare per me, perché credo che non siano veri, che non dureranno o che non li merito!”

Gli avevo praticamente urlato in faccia, anche se Sesshomaru aveva lo stesso diritto di gridare contro di me in quel momento, forse anche di più. Ma almeno sentivo che il vortice dentro di me si era placato, anche solo un po', ed ero agitata come se avessi corso per ore senza fermarmi. Feci un paio di respiri profondi per calmarmi e aspettai che dicesse qualcosa, qualunque cosa, ma come molte altre volte, io avevo troppo da dire e lui non abbastanza.

Prima di rendermene conto, mi ritrovai a dire:

“Ho la sensazione che te ne andrai”

E solo allora pensai di aver finalmente capito cos'era quel turbine di paura dentro di me.

Sei mesi...sei mesi insieme, e ancora temevo che lui mi avrebbe lasciato come tante altre volte. Non solo avevo avuto paura di rovinare la nostra relazione, peggio ancora, parte di me aveva creduto che ci fosse la possibilità che lui se ne andasse di nuovo, e io sarei rimasta a guardarlo mentre si allontanava. Non avrei mai abbandonato quel ruolo, quello della donna che tutti si lasciavano facilmente alle spalle?

_Non voglio che lui faccia come gli altri...non voglio che se ne vada._

Chiusi gli occhi e lottai contro le lacrime che volevano sgorgare, poi sentii una leggera carezza sulla mia guancia e, quando riaprii gli occhi, vidi che era la sua mano. Appoggiai la guancia al calore del suo palmo e feci un altro respiro profondo, ora un po' più calma.

“Dove pensi che vada?” chiese, con quella voce monotona ma con un tocco di morbidezza così suo.

“Non lo so” ammisi, “lontano. Non ha alcun senso, lo so, lo so...è solo che...te ne sei andato troppe volte, e io...rimango sempre, perché sembra che non ci sia posto per me al tuo fianco, e passo la mia vita ad aspettarti. Non voglio più aspettare, Sesshomaru”

Il suo pollice mi accarezzò la guancia in un gesto così gentile che non ero sicura non fosse un caso. 

“Non ti sto facendo aspettare, né me ne sto andando da nessuna parte”

Volevo così tanto credere a quelle parole, marchiarle a fuoco e smettere di credere che la persona che più contava al mondo per me potesse lasciarmi indietro. Ma lo aveva già fatto prima, come ignorare il passato quando ricordarlo era già di per sé un dolore?

“Lo so!” risposi infastidita, ma con me stessa, “ma non riesco a sbarazzarmi di questa sensazione. La sensazione che un giorno mi sveglierò e tu mi dirai semplicemente che ti sei annoiato di me, o che non provi più lo stesso, o che preferisci tornare alla tua vita, o che...”

“Rin...”

“Non voglio che tu te ne vada, ma non voglio neanche costringerti a rimanere in un posto o con una persona che non ami. Non voglio che tu sia infelice”

Ora mi sentivo più tranquilla, per qualche ragione più...in pace, come se liberare quei sentimenti tanto negativi, tristi e violenti mi potesse aiutare più di quanto lo avrebbe fatto andare a letto con lui.

 _Dopotutto, la nuda onestà serve a qualcosa_ , pensai, anche se odiavo quanto mi facesse sentire vulnerabile.

“Non sono infelice” disse, attirando la mia attenzione su di lui.

“Ma sei felice? Mi vuoi con te?”

Sesshomaru fece scorrere di nuovo la mano sulla mia guancia, spostandomi una ciocca dietro l'orecchio. Notai vagamente che era una delle ciocche di capelli bianchi, che erano apparsi sulla mia testa dopo la mia trasformazione.

“Rin...sono felice con te”

Sorrisi leggermente e lasciai cadere la testa contro il suo petto, deliziandomi per un minuto con quelle parole che qualche anno prima non avrei mai immaginato potessero uscire dalla sua bocca, ancora meno dirette a me. Sentivo finalmente che le mie difese iniziavano a calare e ne fui felice. Avevamo ancora molto su cui lavorare, ma sentendogli dire quelle cose...non potei fare a meno di sciogliermi un po'.

“Davvero?” chiesi in un sussurro.

“Sì” 

Esitai prima della successiva domanda:

“Anche se dono...diversa?”

Silenzio.

Con il cuore in gola aspettai che lui mi dicesse quelle parole che avevo paura di sentire, ma che sentivo di dover ascoltare se volevo iniziare a risolvere i nostri problemi. Avevo bisogno che me lo confessasse ad alta voce.

Ma lui non fece niente del genere. Con un tono di voce leggermente confuso, ma indubbiamente calmo, Sesshomaru chiese:

“Prego?”

Mi allontanai leggermente e lo guardai di nuovo negli occhi, non volendo perdere nessuna delle sue reazioni.

“Quello che hai detto prima...che io sono...differente, ora. Che non è più come prima” dissi e riuscii a percepire che le difese che mi era costato tanto abbassare, in quel momento volevano rialzarsi con più forza.

Una parte di me voleva correre, una parte di me voleva mettersi sulla difensiva, anche se lui non aveva ancora detto niente. Solo la parte più piccola e vulnerabile di me voleva sentirlo parlare, se non altro per sapere una volta per tutte. Feci del mio meglio per mantenere basse le difese e feci un vero sforzo per ascoltare.

Per un paio di secondi gli occhi dorati di Sesshomaru non mostrarono altro che pura confusione alla mia domanda. Poi sembrò accorgersi o ricordarsi di qualcosa nello specifico, perché un accenno di consapevolezza gli attraversò lo sguardo, qualcosa che lo imbarazzò, perché distolse subito gli occhi prima di rispondere.

“Non mi riferivo a te”

Sbattei le palpebre un paio di volte e mi dissi che dovevo essere troppo stanca, perché non ero sicura di aver sentito bene. Non ero sicura nemmeno della tensione che avevo avvertito nella sua voce.

“Cosa?” chiesi, più dolcemente che potevo.

“Non mi riferivo a te”

“Ti ho sentito, ma...non capisco. Non mi hai detto che non volevi...stare con me perché ora sono...quella che sono?”

Sesshomaru si accigliò leggermente, come se in realtà tutto quello che avevo appena detto fosse solo un mucchio di sciocchezze senza senso, e solo allora tornò a guardarmi.

“No” rispose con un tono che indicava l'ovvietà della questione.

“Ma è quello che hai detto!” alzai la voce senza rendermene conto.

“No, Rin, non l'ho detto”

 _Beh, è quasi come se lo avessi fatto,_ pensai e incrociai di nuovo le braccia per la frustrazione, _e sembrava proprio così._

Mi parve di vedere l'accenno di un sorriso sul volto di Sesshomaru, un sorriso piccolissimo che si perse rapidamente quando prese il controllo sui suoi lineamenti, ma l'avevo visto. Mi fece domandare cosa gli passasse per la testa.

“Pensi che non ti voglia perché sei in parte demone?” chiese allora, molto serio.

Io arrossii completamente e volli distogliere lo sguardo, ma in qualche modo ebbi la forza di volontà di non farlo. Non mi fidavo della mia voce, però, perché qualcosa mi diceva che sarebbe risultata spezzata come mi sentivo io dentro. Quindi risposi annuendo.

Poi, contro ogni previsione, il sorriso di Sesshomaru riapparve, questa volta un po' più ampio, più evidente, e insieme ad esso c'era una luce divertita nei suoi occhi. Solo allora mi resi conto che quel dannato trovava l'intera situazione divertente.

 _Povero stolto, a ridermi in faccia_ , pensai, sicura che già mi stesse uscendo fumo dalle orecchie.

Dovette rendersi conto che io non stavo notando il lato comico perché cancellò nuovamente il suo sorriso e con calma mi assicurò: 

“Non capisco come tu sia arrivata a questa conclusione, Rin, ma è sbagliata”

Allora lo guardai con sospetto, perché sebbene fosse vero che non aveva detto nulla sul non volermi in quel nuovo corpo (almeno ad alta voce), non escludeva comunque il fatto che mi avesse rifiutato. Quindi c'era davvero qualcosa di me, in tutto ciò, o qualche altra cosa, che non gli piaceva.

Sesshomaru stava facendo uno sforzo per dimostrarmi che io non ero il suo problema, o almeno che il mio corpo non lo era, e per quanto volessi essere sollevata con la sicurezza delle sue parole, qualcosa mi tratteneva dal credergli del tutto. Purtroppo troppe volte nella mia vita avevo sentito parlare di me come di una seccatura, di un problema che si aspettava si risolvesse, e dopo un po' come potevo non essermi abituata a crederci anch'io?

Il mio lato diffidente non era affatto piacevole per me o per gli altri, ma a volte era troppo forte per permettermi di vedere oltre ciò a cui mi ero convinta di credere.

“Non mi preferivi da umana?” chiesi di punto in bianco.

“No”

“Non provi avversione per me adesso?”

“No”

“Non ti sembro...”

Sesshomaru mi interruppe appoggiando un dito sulle mie labbra. Mi sarei offesa, ma in realtà stavo facendo domande solo per il gusto di farle, e uscivano tutte più o meno sullo stesso tono.

“No, Rin” disse Sesshomaru, guardandomi negli occhi in un modo in cui non mi aveva guardato per molto tempo, come se fosse sull'orlo di qualcosa, come se stesse per oltrepassare una linea che non aveva mai superato. “Ti voglio proprio come prima”

Avrei dovuto essere felice, persino estasiata, a sentirlo dire una cosa del genere, per poter finalmente cancellare i miei dubbi in quel modo. Dopo la notte passata, non avrei voluto altro che ricevere quelle parole e rilasciare con sollievo l'aria nei polmoni che sembrava avessi trattenuto da quando ero scappata dalla cabina. Non avrei voluto altro che dimenticare completamente quello stupido litigio e tornare a un punto della serata più piacevole.

Eppure fare tabula rasa non si rivelò così facile per me. Per qualche ragione, se possibile, mi sentivo più ansiosa di prima, più nervosa perché la nostra relazione era così fragile ed eravamo così stupidi l'uno con l'altra da poter rompere tanto facilmente ciò che avevamo. Mi sentivo confortata e amata, ma non esattamente sicura che lui fosse davvero onesto, con se stesso o con me.

Forse i miei sentimenti provenivano dai molti anni in cui avevo sentito gli abitanti del villaggio che non conoscevo parlare di me alle mie spalle, dicendo cose su di me che avrei preferito non sentire. Forse ero troppo paranoica da poter credere che qualcuno nella mia vita potesse semplicemente amarmi così, senza voler cambiare qualcosa di me per accontentarlo. Qualunque fosse la ragione, il mio cuore non era così aperto, così pieno di fiducia da poter credere a qualsiasi cosa uscisse dalla sua bocca, e ciò per qualche motivo mi rattristava.

Le lacrime mi riempirono di nuovo gli occhi, e stavolta scesero libere lungo le guance, in una presa in giro contro me stessa.

“Non è vero” dissi e mi vergognai tanto che la mia voce suonasse così spezzata, così persa nella notte.

“Prego?” chiese, il suo cipiglio si abbassò ancora di più rispetto a prima.

“Mi stai dicendo quello che voglio sentire” dissi, senza tentare di cancellare le mie lacrime, “Non puoi pretendere che io creda che tu mi voglia ancora quando in tutti questi mesi non hai...”

E all'improvviso mi zittii, non perché avessi finito di parlare, non perché il suo dito fosse sulle mie labbra e nemmeno la sua bocca. Rimasi zitta perché sentii qualcos'altro.

In un secondo ero in piedi in mezzo alla foresta, piangendo di fronte a Sesshomaru e chiedendomi come diamine poteva volermi, e l'istante successivo mi ritrovai con la schiena completamente appoggiata a un albero, di fronte a lui, con tutta la forza del corpo duro di Sesshomaru contro il mio.

“Lo senti?” mi chiese proprio nell'orecchio, il suo respiro mi mandò un brivido sulla pelle.

Oh sì, lo sentivo. Una prova molto...ovvia del suo desiderio era intenzionalmente contro il mio ventre e anche attraverso tutti i vestiti potevo sentirlo così chiaramente che sembrò bruciare dal suo corpo al mio. Le farfalle si scatenarono nel mio stomaco al punto che pensai sarebbero volate fuori dalla mia bocca.

“Questo è quello che penso del tuo corpo” continuò a parlare al mio orecchio, e se non lo avessi conosciuto tanto bene, avrei pensato che stesse cercando di apparire seducente, “sia quello di prima che quello di adesso. Non dubitare mai più del mio desiderio per te, Rin”

Non riuscivo a pensare correttamente. Sentii le sue parole mescolarsi nella mia testa, facendomi venire le vertigini e lasciandomi un mare di nervi e sensazioni che non ero sicura di come controllare. Mi distruggeva con quelle parole, che erano solo per me. Mi distruggeva progressivamente ma in un modo così sicuro che non sapevo cosa mi sarebbe successo con un solo bacio, o con il suo corpo che rotolava sul mio. Solo le immagini, mie semplici fantasie, mi toglievano il respiro direttamente dai polmoni.

Mesi senza niente e il suo respiro caldo nel mio orecchio sembrava essere l'unica cosa di cui avevo bisogno per far cedere le mie ginocchia. Diamine, poteva chiedermi qualsiasi cosa e penso che sarei stata più che felice di dargliela.

 _Mi ha sempre guardato così?_ , mi chiesi fissandolo dritto negli occhi, quei due soli che mi guardavano con desiderio, e non una versione falsa e frenata che avevo già visto troppe volte...ma desiderio vero. Desiderio per me.

Senza poter aspettare un altro secondo, presi il suo viso tra le mie mani e unii le nostre labbra perché ne avevo bisogno, perché il mio corpo lo richiedeva. E sembrava che il suo cantasse una canzone simile.

Baciarlo fu come bere acqua dopo essere stata assetata e con la gola secca. Nel mio retrocranio una voce mi ricordava di andare piano, di assaporare prendendo tempo e con lentezza, di godermelo...mentre il mio corpo voleva annegare in lui, avvicinarmi il più possibile e dargli tutta la mia aria. Ascoltai la seconda voce perché non mi fermai nemmeno per respirare.

Lì tra le sue braccia, con la sua bocca sulla mia, mi sentii di colpo completa, come se il pezzo di un rompicapo fosse entrato da qualche parte, e ora potevo vedere l'immagine che non avevo visto per molto tempo. Le sue mani non mi toccavano, ma la sua bocca...già la sua bocca era perfetta e seguiva ogni mio movimento, le dita dei miei piedi si arricciarono al suolo per la felicità.

Sarei potuta rimanere per sempre in quel bacio ma, troppo velocemente per i miei gusti, lui separò la bocca dalla mia e inconsciamente io mi inclinai leggermente in avanti come per seguirlo. Mi fermai quando capii cosa stavo facendo, ma almeno Sesshomaru non allontanò il suo corpo dal mio. Mi aggrappai alle sue spalle, perché ero abbastanza sicura che le mie gambe non avrebbero sostenuto il mio peso, e mi concentrai sulla respirazione.

 _Wow..._ , fu l'unico pensiero che mi passò nella mente nei primi secondi. Non ricordavo l'ultima volta che Sesshomaru mi aveva baciato così appassionatamente, come se anche lui avesse bisogno di aria e potesse ottenerla solo da me. Non potei fare a meno di pensare che fosse bello sentirsi così necessaria. Ed era bello sapere che per una volta non ero io il problema.

“Se...mi volevi...così” dissi e respirai prima di proseguire perché ero senza fiato. “Perché non hai fatto niente allora? Perché mi evitavi?”

“Non era mia intenzione evitarti”

Non mi sfuggì la sua elusione della domanda e chiesi di nuovo:

“Adesso lo capisco, ma cos'è che non puoi spiegarmi? Cosa intendevi dicendo che adesso è differente?”

Lui rimase tranquillo e avrei voluto non insistere, perché ci trovavamo in un momento troppo bello, troppo piacevole per far scoppiare la bolla. Per la prima volta dopo molto tempo avevo baci, avevo la vicinanza all'uomo che amavo, e non volevo altro che averne di più, più di quell'agio.

Ma avevo bisogno di sapere, e lasciar perdere avrebbe significato spazzare la questione sotto il tappeto finché non ci fosse esplosa in faccia una successiva volta. Forse sarebbe accaduto dopo pochi giorni, pochi mesi o pochi anni. Chi poteva saperlo? L'unica cosa di cui ero sicura era che prima o poi sarebbe tornata e noi ci saremmo ritrovati nello stesso punto. Più di ogni altra cosa al mondo, avevo bisogno di andare avanti.

“Per favore, Sesshomaru” chiesi gentilmente, portando la mia mano alla sua guancia e tenendo gli occhi fissi sui suoi, “rispondimi, ho bisogno di sapere”

Per alcuni istanti Sesshomaru non disse nulla e io attesi pazientemente perché qualcosa mi diceva che non voleva mentirmi né evitarmi ancora. Senza accennare ad alcuna nitida reazione, mi guardò dritto negli occhi e con voce ferma rispose:

“Mi riferivo a me”.


	31. Capitolo Trentuno

“Mi riferivo a me”

Aggrottai leggermente la fronte, perplessa perché non mi ero aspettata quella combinazione di parole nella conversazione in corso. Cercai di comprendere la sua risposta, adattandola alla logica del contesto, ma in realtà non mi era del tutto chiara, anche dopo averla ripetuta più volte nella mia testa.

Feci un passo indietro per esaminare il corpo di Sesshomaru dall'alto al basso, quasi chiedendomi se non ci fosse qualche parte del suo corpo in più nascosta che non avevo notato. Ma ovviamente lui era a dir poco perfetto.

“Ma tu sei lo stesso di sempre” risposi senza capire, mentre gli giravo intorno con la scusa di continuare a guardarlo.

Veloce come un fulmine, Sesshomaru si voltò verso di me e mi prese per le braccia per tenermi ferma.

“Non sto parlando dell'aspetto fisico, Rin”

Anche se non capivo appieno ciò che Sesshomaru stava cercando di mostrarmi, in qualche modo le sue vaghe spiegazioni sembravano avere abbastanza senso per formulare un legame precario nella mia testa, e l'abbozzo di un'idea iniziò a formarsi lentamente nella mia testa.

Sospettavo che stessimo entrando in un terreno difficile, che coinvolgeva un'area della vita di Sesshomaru che non era affatto abituato ad analizzare eccessivamente, ed ero sicura che avrebbe preferito non revisionare per niente. O meglio ancora, far finta che non esistesse. Dopotutto, era riuscito a nascondere i suoi sentimenti sotto una barriera potente e indistruttibile per gran parte della sua vita...

Ma non ora, non con me, non riguardo noi. Non gliel'avrei lasciato fare.

“Non capisco cosa intendi” mi ritrovai a mormorare, “potresti spiegarmelo?”

Lui strinse la mascella e questa volta il suo sguardo sembrò attraversarmi fino all'albero dietro di me. Come se fosse l'atto più doloroso e difficile che stava per fare nella sua vita, annuì una volta.

Poi tacque.

Io aspettai, perché sapevo che se avessi continuato a insistere, l'avrei portato ad allontanarsi ancora di più da me, o peggio ancora, a mentirmi per soddisfarmi, ed entrambi sapevamo che non avrei saputo notare la differenza, non se lui avesse usato le sue risorse più antiche e fuorvianti. Così attesi pazientemente, anche se le mani dietro la mia schiena si muovevano ansiosamente contro il legno. Ma cercai di non farglielo vedere mi limitai a fissarlo.

Lo conoscevo abbastanza da sapere che non gli importava troppo dello stato del suo fisico. Un esempio erano le ferite che, a differenza degli altri esseri viventi, non lo disturbavano nonostante il dolore che portavano con sé o il fatto che non gli importasse di una cicatrice che avrebbe conservato per il resto della sua vita. Il coraggio che aveva di fare cose a discapito del suo corpo era più al di là di lui.

Ma avere sentimenti contrastanti su alcuni aspetti della sua vita? In quei casi lui si chiudeva improvvisamente come una tomba, sembrando perdere tutto il suo valore.

Forse era uno stereotipo maschile basato sul bisogno di apparire più forte, o forse Sesshomaru era semplicemente stato cresciuto così freddamente. Qualunque fosse la ragione, lui era riservato in maniera irritante, al punto che chiunque si limitasse a guardarlo poteva pensare che non soffrisse degli stessi problemi che complicavano il resto delle creature minori del mondo. A vedere il potente signore dei demoni così silenzioso, chiuso come una pietra e con un'aria indifferente in tutto ciò che faceva, era normale per molti credere che Sesshomaru non si facesse coinvolgere da alcun sentimento.

Tuttavia, io lo conoscevo. Osavo dire che lo conoscevo più di chiunque altro al mondo, e sapevo che Sesshomaru era capace degli stessi sentimenti di rabbia, angoscia e affetto di chiunque altro. Non lo dimostrava spesso, e ottenere una sensazione onesta da lui era come combattere una battaglia ogni giorni, ma le aveva. Avevo visto, sentito e condiviso abbastanza della mia vita con lui da sapere che non vivevo con una vera pietra.

Il problema, secondo me, era che non sapeva come gestire quelle emozioni, come incanalarle dentro di sé in modo che non lo distruggessero. Era così abituato a tenersi sotto chiave, a fingere che dentro di lui non ci fosse niente da portare alla luce, che nel momento in cui qualcosa trapelava, lui perdeva quella posizione ferma sul mondo, quel potere conferitogli dall'essere indistruttibile.

E io potevo vederlo.

Non potevo essere sicura che fosse impacciato se non me lo diceva chiaramente, ma avrei scommesso che quel 'qualcosa di diverso' in lui era solo una o un insieme di preoccupazioni che gli nuotavano nella testa. Mi lasciavo prendere dai miei problemi troppe volte per non vedere lo stesso caos nei suoi occhi. Potevo vederlo chiaramente come se stessi guardando me stessa, e capii subito che lui se ne accorse, perché lasciò immediatamente le mie braccia ed evitò il mio sguardo.

Sesshomaru si allontanò un po', non abbastanza da farmi pensare che stesse scappando da me, ma a sufficienza da farmi sentire freddo, e cercai di non leggere troppo tra le righe.

“Prima di te, Rin, non avevo mai...provato niente...per qualcun altro”

Contro la mia volontà, le farfalle ricominciarono a volare dentro il mio stomaco e dovetti dire loro di calmarsi per potermi concentrare sulla conversazione. Sesshomaru stava parlando più quella notte di quanto avesse fatto in un mese, non mi sarei persa una parola.

“Stai dicendo che...non eri mai stato innamorato?” chiesi, scegliendo attentamente le parole.

Lui annuì e, se mi avesse guardato negli occhi o se non mi avesse rivolto le spalle, avrei avuto la conferma di aver davvero visto di sfuggita le sue guance leggermente arrossate.

Le poche volte che Sesshomaru mi aveva confessato qualche sentimento profondamente sepolto, qualche emozione o qualcosa che lo faceva sembrare meno del potente signore dei demoni, mi rendevo conto che gli ci voleva un po' per guardarmi in faccia. Come se io lo avessi ritenuto meno valido nel constatare che era vivo e provava le stesse cose di tutti. Quando avrebbe capito che avrebbe potuto mostrarmi qualsiasi aspetto di sé, e io sarei rimasta altrettanto innamorato? 

“Beh...nemmeno io sono stata innamorata prima” confessai, con un lieve sorriso che sfilò sulle mie labbra, “in questo senso siamo uguali”

“No, non è la stessa cosa, Rin, io sono stato con altre donne”

Il sorriso svanì immediatamente dal mio volto e all'improvviso le farfalle divennero api che ronzavano nelle mie orecchie. Api assassine alla ricerca di carne.

 _E qual era il bisogno di dirmelo?_ , mi chiesi, perché anche se aveva poco talento nella conversazione, immaginavo che anche lui potesse capire quando stava entrando in un argomento sensibile, proibito o semplicemente non necessario. Non riuscivo a pensare a niente di meno desiderabile al mondo che avere una discussione con Sesshomaru sulle altre donne della sua vita, e cercai che fosse chiaro dalla mia espressione.

Ero molto consapevole dell'attrattiva del mio compagno, del suo potere, del suo status e della sua autostima per non rendermi conto che il numero di donne nel suo letto non doveva essere stato scarso. Ancora meno considerando i secoli per i quali aveva vagato per la terra. Logicamente, c'era da aspettarsi che avesse avuto i suoi incontri amorosi con altre persone...

Ma ciò non significava che volessi ascoltarlo o che mi venisse ricordato! Se non volevo sentirmi impacciata per essere inesperta nell'arte dell'amore, che Sesshomaru cercasse di gettarmi in faccia la sua esperienza sessuale non mi aiutava affatto. Mi rendeva gelosa e non ero abituata a essere gelosa.

L'unica altra volta in cui mi ero sentita così era stata in una situazione che coinvolgeva lui. E una certa demone dai capelli rossi che fortunatamente non avevo più visto. Non la conoscevo oltre al fatto che si era accoppiata con Sesshomaru, ma nella mia lista era sufficiente per odiarla con il potere di mille soli.

“Sì, lo so, mi ricordo” risposi seccamente prima di fermarmi.

Mentalmente mi presi a calci per aver aperto un argomento che non mi andava di rivivere, ed ero sicura che non lo volesse nemmeno lui, perché al momento dell'incidente non si era divertito. Ricordavo quanto fosse arrabbiato con me quando aveva scoperto (perché la mia boccaccia a volte non riusciva a tacere) che l'avevo spiato nel suo momento...privato con la demone. In mia difesa, non l'avevo fatto apposta, ma non era comunque uno dei miei momenti più orgogliosi, e Sesshomaru aveva fatto bene a infastidirsi con me.

Ora, tuttavia, non sembrava esattamente arrabbiato, ma piuttosto...curioso, come se l'introduzione di quell'evento in qualche modo stesse facilitando qualcosa che voleva dirmi.

“Quella volta...hai idea del perché fossi andato con lei?”

Mi allontanai dall'albero con un rapido movimento, senza pensare a quello che stavo facendo, e mi dissi che non sarebbe stato corretto prendere a pugni in faccia il mio compagno per una semplice domanda.

_Per quanto stupida sia la domanda..._

“No” risposi subito, alzando le braccia in segno di resa, “senti, questa è una cosa tua, io non...”

Ma non ero sicura di cos'avrei detto alla fine, perché lui parlò e io dimenticai completamente cosa fosse uscito dalla mia bocca:

“Perché non potevo avere te”

“Cosa? Di che stai parlando?” chiesi senza capire e farfugliando, “in quel momento non volevi avere niente a che fare con me”

“Sì, Rin...lo volevo”

Allora nella mia testa avvenne una specie di esplosione, perché per diversi minuti mi sentii dentro una nuvola tossica che non mi lasciava pensare. Solo una cosa si ripeté più e più volte, come un messaggio che la mia mente voleva capire, ma che risultava anche il più difficile:

_Non ha senso...quello che sta dicendo non ha senso..._

Ricordavo quell'episodio, lo ricordavo troppo bene per i miei gusti, ed ero mortalmente sicura che lui non mi avesse guardato, parlato o toccato in alcun modo che potesse essere scambiato per 'desiderio'. Forse ero distratta, ma allora stavo cominciando a realizzare i miei sentimenti per lui, a delirare nel sonno o da sveglia per lui, e mi sarei resa conto immediatamente se lui avesse voluto o cercato di ricambiarmi.

 _A meno che non te lo tenesse nascosto apposta_ , suggerì la mia mente.

Ma perché avrebbe dovuto farlo? Perché si era trattenuto di proposito quando io mi ero sentita allo stesso modo? Perché cercare un'altra persona quando io ero lì?

_Non ha senso..._

Ero tentata di non credergli, ma non c'era motivo per cui lui ora mi mentisse, lo sapevo. Ciò significava, tuttavia, che avevo altre domande senza risposta.

Cominciai a camminare avanti e indietro senza accorgermene, la mia mano si diresse alle labbra e morsi vagamente un'unghia.

“Vediamo se ho capito...” iniziai, perché sentivo che dovevo riordinare i miei pensieri in testa o sarei impazzita, “mi stai dicendo che volevi stare con me...ma sei andato a cercare qualcun altro...invece di me”

Lui annuì di nuovo e questa volta un vulcano dentro di me scoppiò di colpo, e prima che potessi zittirmi mi ritrovai a urlare:

“Perché non sei semplicemente venuto da me?!”

Dannazione, non ci capivo niente!

Tutte quelle volte che Sesshomaru mi aveva dato a intendere o detto apertamente e crudelmente che tra noi due non sarebbe mai successo niente perché non poteva vedermi come una donna, non erano state altro che bugie? Tutte quelle volte in cui mi aveva fatto credere che quello che volevo da lui non era giusto, non era normale o non era possibile, lui aveva avuto le mie stesse fantasia, condannando però solo me? Tutte quelle volte in cui mi ero praticamente lanciata tra le sue braccia servendomi su un piatto per lui, e si scopriva che anche lui mi aveva amato, ma aveva preferito andare con un'altra persona?

La mia testa stava per esplodere per quella nuova informazione, e non ero così sicura di quanto fossi furiosa nello scoprire per avermi mentito e quanto fossi estasiata di sapere che mi aveva desiderato fin dall'inizio. Essere divisa in due era fonte di confusione, e la sua mancanza di spiegazioni non mi aiutava molto a fare chiarezza.

Tuttavia, tutto spingeva maggiormente dalla parte della rabbia.

Non ero una chiaroveggente e non conoscevo i colpi di scena del destino, ma qualcosa mi diceva che se fosse venuto da me, a farmi capire quello che voleva da me, a essere onesto per una volta nella sua vita...non avremmo fatto tanti giri in tondo né commesso tanti errori, e mi sarei risparmiata molto dolore. Non ero insoddisfatta delle decisioni che ci avevano portato a stare insieme in quel momento, ma se il percorso fosse stato più facile...non sarebbe stato male.

“Perché pensavi di non potermi avere? Ero lì, Sesshomaru...proprio lì con te”

Se chiudevo gli occhi, potevo quasi vederlo di nuovo mentre scappava nel cuore della notte, fuggendo da me alla ricerca di qualcun altro. Sebbene in quell'occasione, spiandolo, mi fossi resa conto dei desideri profondi che avevano cominciato a sorgere in me, in ogni caso avrei preferito non essere testimone di quell'evento, non vederlo mai realizzarsi, e diventare consapevole in un'altra maniera.

Io lo avevo desiderato fin dall'inizio e lui lo sapeva. Se lui non mi aveva cercato, se lui non aveva agito secondo i suoi sentimenti...era solo affare suo. Non mio.

Ero sconvolta, ma bisognosa di risposte, e colmai gli ultimi passi che ci separavano finché non fui proprio di fronte a lui, perché volevo guardarlo direttamente negli occhi mentre spiegava cosa diamine gli passava per la testa.

Anche lui sembrava stupito e la sua risposta fu quasi difensiva:

“Per lo stesso motivo per cui ti ho evitato per tutto questo tempo...perché meriti di più del modo in cui io posso trattarti, Rin”

“Non capisco cosa diamine intendi”

Traduzione: spiegati, per una dannata volta.

Sesshomaru fece allora un respiro profondo e mi diede la sensazione che avrebbe preferito essere ovunque piuttosto che lì a parlare di quello con me. Ma non si tirò indietro e, senza distogliere gli occhi dai miei, quasi sussurrò nella notte:

“Sto cercando di dire che non so come...toccarti”

La mia mente sembrò spegnersi completamente per un momento e i miei pensieri smisero di connettersi tra loro. Non ero sicura di aver sentito correttamente e pensai di chiedergli di ripetersi, ma dal modo in cui la bocca di Sesshomaru era chiusa in una linea sottile e da come i muscoli delle sue braccia risaltavano in evidente tensione dai suoi vestiti, con la linea del corpo che sembrava puntare lontano da me, mi sembrava che domandarglielo lo avrebbe fatto scappare.

Così rimasi zitta e per la seconda volta durante quella notte provai ad analizzare la sua combinazione di parole. Ma, o ero troppo stanca, o ero appena entrata in una dimensione completamente diversa in cui si parlava un'altra lingua, perché semplicemente non capivo nulla.

Che diamine c'entrava il 'adesso è diverso' che ci impediva di stare insieme ora con lui che era andato a cercare qualcun altro invece di me un anno prima e con il fatto che apparentemente non sapeva come toccarmi? In qualche modo tutte le domande si riunivano in un punto, ma non riuscivo a capire e la testa iniziava a farmi male. 

“A me piace come mi tocchi” mi ritrovai a dire, perché dovevo dire qualcosa, ma mi sembrava che la questione fosse un po' più profonda.

“Non ti tocco da molto tempo, Rin, e l'esperienza non conferisce molta fiducia per proseguire” rispose, con tono serio e stranamente distante.

Due pezzi di rompicapo si unirono nella mia testa e mi sembrò di essere un po' più vicina a comprendere il suo complicato ragionamento:

“Ah, perché sei stato...rude con me”

 _Quella volta_ , aggiunsi silenziosamente solo per me. Ma anche se non avevo detto l'ultima parte ad alta voce, non aveva molta importanza. Lui sembrò giungere alla stessa conclusione da solo e i suoi occhi si riempirono di quella familiare oscurità. La stessa che avrei voluto cancellare per sempre, ma non ero sicura di come farlo senza distruggerlo nel processo.

“Non è mai stata e mai sarà mia intenzione ferirti” Sesshomaru iniziò a parlare con tono freddo e distaccato, e non mi ingannò affatto, “ma posso solo prometterti questo e tu meriti di più Rin. Ti meriti di più delle lacrime e del dolore che ti ho lasciato in passato”

Alzò la mano, poi la abbassò troppo velocemente perché fossi certa che volesse posarla sulla mia guancia e che non si trattasse di un'allucinazione prodotta dal mio desiderio. Volevo avvicinarmi a lui e accarezzarlo, ma mi ritrovai congelata dov'ero, perché all'improvviso anch'io esitai a toccarlo. 

_Lacrime e dolore..._

Sì, descriveva abbastanza bene il tipo di notte che avevamo passato insieme tanti mesi prima, quella prima volta in cui ci eravamo lasciati trasportare da un desiderio divorante. Ma non si era trattato solo di quello, niente affatto. Anche io avevo ferito lui, forse anche più di quanto lui avesse ferito me. Opportunamente, a volte lui sembrava dimenticare quella parte della storia. 

Sapevo che non lo avrebbe mai ammesso a me, almeno non così chiaramente come quella notte, ma potevo vedere che in Sesshomaru c'era molto odio verso se stesso. Potevo vedere che c'era una guerra dentro di lui in cui il nemico era nient'altro che lui stesso e, senza rendermene conto, io avevo giocato un ruolo nell'accendere quella rabbia, nell'alimentare quel fuoco che fino ad oggi pareva bruciarlo, e di conseguenza bruciava anche me.

Non volevo più che fosse consumato da quell'oscurità, da quel pensiero che raffigurava un mostro nei confronti di tutti, me compresa. Io non vedevo un mostro quando mi svegliavo ogni mattina, né ogni sera quando andavo a dormire, perché lui vedeva qualcosa di così diverso rispetto a me? Perché non poteva credermi quando lo assicuravo che anch'io vedevo la sua luce?

“Anch'io voglio più di questo” dissi, in un tono forse troppo appassionato, ma non potevo farci niente, ma non potevo farci niente, non quando lui feriva se stesso in quel modo, “e credo che tu me lo possa dare”

“Lo credi davvero? Credi che io possa darti la stessa...tenerezza o l'affetto o l'amore che un essere umano potrebbe darti?”

_Tenerezza...affetto...amore..._

Quelle parole erano uscite con tanto sforzo dalla bocca di Sesshomaru, come se non fosse sicuro di pronunciarle correttamente, come se non capisse appieno il loro significato. Ma le aveva dette, le aveva lasciate cadere al vento nonostante la vulnerabilità che gli conferivano, perché sapeva che erano importanti per me.

_Tenerezza...affetto...amore..._

Le ripetei come mantra nella mia testa e per quanto suonassero dolci alle mie orecchie, per quanto fossero perfette dalle sue labbra...mi rattristarono. Mi rattristarono perché qualcosa mi diceva che rattristavano anche Sesshomaru, e ciò mi fece sentire il cuore più compresso nel petto.

Non avevo mai pensato al fatto che poteva non essere facile per chiunque dare qualcosa come l'affetto. Avevo pensato scioccamente che ogni persona possedesse la capacità di trattare con amore qualcun altro per il quale provava qualcosa di abbastanza potente da meritarlo. Ma per Sesshomaru non era così. Non era facile per lui, né naturale, e forse neanche comprensibile, e il fatto che lui credesse di non potermi dare quelle cose, che non potesse trattarmi nel modo in cui credeva che io meritassi di essere trattata...lo distruggeva.

Anche durante quei primi giorni in cui era tornato al mio fianco, quando aveva appena iniziato a conoscere la donna che ero diventata, mi aveva voluto per sé. Aveva voluto trattarmi in un modo speciale, nel modo in cui ogni donna voleva essere trattata, ma non sapeva come, e invece di ferirmi aveva scelto di cercare qualcun altro. Qualcuno diverso da me. 

Le sue parole non erano state così chiare, eppure mi sembrava di capire perfettamente quel fantasma che gli attraversava la testa, riempiendolo di dubbi, facendo crescere in lui un'insicurezza così grande da consumarlo. I suoi occhi, dorati come sempre ma meno luminosi, meno vivi, sembravano dirmi:

 _Non sono quello di cui hai bisogno_.

Mi spezzava il cuore che la pensasse così di sé, che si sminuisse in quel modo, perché non se lo meritava. Come se non fosse andato lui stesso negli inferi per salvarmi la vita! Come se non avesse stretto un dannato accordo per salvarmi! Come se non si occupasse di me ogni giorno!

Come se non mi amasse.

Se credeva di essere tanto freddo, incapace di pensare a chiunque tranne che a se stesso...qualcuno avrebbe dovuto avvertirlo che quei mostri non erano capaci di amare.

“No, penso che tu possa darmi di più” dissi, con tono di voce più forte.

Sesshomaru fece un ghigno, come se la mia risposta fosse stata divertente per lui, ma non c'era nessun divertimento dietro il suo sguardo, solo più odio verso se stesso.

“Apprezzo la tua fiducia in me, ma è inappropriata considerando che in tutti i miei secoli non ho mai avuto la necessità né la volontà di agire in quel modo nei confronti di nessuno”

Allora ebbi un lampo e di punto in bianco capii esattamente cosa voleva dirmi.

“A questo ti riferivi con 'adesso è diverso' per te adesso, vero? Ora senti il bisogno o la volontà di fare l'amore con un'altra persona, ora vuoi dare amore e affetto e tenerezza...ma non sai come agire”

Lui non rispose, non annuì, limitò a guardarmi negli occhi con un dolore quasi palpabile, con una vergogna che aveva quasi forma, e lo capii senza bisogno di altro.

Un anno prima mi aveva informato molto chiaramente che lui non faceva l'amore con le sue partner...le fotteva duramente. Sebbene avessi creduto che quella fosse la sua minaccia per farmi fuggire spaventata sotto le mie coperte, ora ascoltavo il segreto dietro le sue parole, il messaggio nascosto tra le righe. Sesshomaru non aveva mai fatto l'amore con una partner perché non aveva mai amato qualcuno abbastanza da voler provare, da voler dare tanto quanto ricevere da qualcun altro. Non aveva mai avuto nessuno in vita sua per voler provare a essere migliore di quanto fosse.

Allora non avevo percepito quel segreto, non avevo nemmeno dato importanza a quella frase. Solo ora, un anno dopo, mi rendevo conto che lui non aveva ancora la minima idea di come trattare una persona di cui era innamorato. E come poteva saperlo? Non che avessimo fatto pratica negli ultimi mesi, e neanche avevamo discusso per fugare i dubbi.

 _Ed è stato un nostro grande errore..._ , pensai, _non parliamo mai di queste cose._

Che fosse per paura, vergogna, inerzia o semplicemente perché non sapevamo come trattare il tema, eravamo entrambi stupidi, ma allo stesso tempo molto abili nel fingere che i problemi interni non esistessero. Facevamo finta che non avessero importanza, o che li avremmo trattati più avanti, quando in realtà eravamo solo dei codardi.

Alla fine della fiera, si scopriva che lui era proprio come me.

“Beh, a essere onesta...questo toglie molta pressione” commentai e non potei fare a meno di farmi sfuggire una risata.

Lui si accigliò e mi guardò come se avessi appena perso la testa. Io sorrisi di più e mi avvicinai senza accorgermene.

“Forse non sai come toccarmi, ma io non ho idea di come soddisfarti...e quella paura mi stava divorando. Nessuno dei due sa molto dell'altro, e sai che c'è? Per una volta, penso che sia un bene”

Il cipiglio si accentuò. Compii altri passi verso di lui, fino a finire faccia a faccia, poi posai la mia mano sulla sua guancia.

“Voglio imparare da te, Sesshomaru, e voglio che tu impari da me e che insieme facciamo tutti gli errori che dobbiamo commettere e imparare da quelli. Tu pensi di non poter essere dolce o tenero con me, ma io credo che sia solo questione di capire quando voglio che mi baci delicatamente...e quando voglio che mi sbatti a terra divorandomi la bocca”

Qualcosa sostituì l'oscurità nei suoi occhi, qualcosa più primitivo e potente di qualsiasi altro sentimento negativo.

_Passione._

Vera, onesta e cruda passione.

“Credimi quando ti dico che in me esistono entrambi i desideri” dissi, e sapevo che le mie guance erano rosse, ma per una volta non mi importava, “Non ho bisogno che tu cambi nulla nel tuo modo di essere per farmi piacere. Sono già innamorata di te, sono già coinvolta con te...il resto lo possiamo risolvere mano a mano”

La sua mano si sollevò sul mio viso e mi sfiorò la guancia con le nocche in un gesto così gentile che sembrò quasi non esserci. Rabbrividii totalmente.

“Sei così disposta a fidarti di me” disse, come una dichiarazione, o forse come una domanda.

La presi come una domanda e la mia risposta seguente fu sussurrata proprio sulle sue labbra.

“Sempre”

Lo baciai, circondandogli il collo con le braccia, aprendo la bocca in modo che lui ci passasse sopra la lingua. Mi incollai a lui tanto quanto i nostri corpi ci permettevano, e nonostante fosse caldo, piacevole, bello...avevo bisogno di più.

“Non voglio che ti trattieni, o che mi tratti come se fossi di cristallo, Sesshomaru” dissi molto seriamente, “Se voglio o mi serve che tu vada più piano, o più dolcemente, te lo farò sapere, ma non mi frantumerò in mille pezzi...trattami come una donna”

Lui parve dubbioso, come se una parte di lui credesse davvero che il mio corpo potesse rompersi e perdersi per sempre nel vento, decisi che avrei eliminato tutti quei dubbi infondati dalla sua testa una volta per tutte.

Mi alzai in punta di piedi e lasciai che il mio respiro gli sfiorasse l'orecchio prima di morderlo leggermente. Non ne ero sicura, ma mi sembrò di avvertire il suo corpo tremare, e sorrisi mentre mi allontanavo di qualche centimetro, finché non raggiunsi di nuovo la sua bocca.

“Mostrami la vera passione di un demone” dissi, prima di mordergli il labbro inferiore.

Forse furono le sue parole, o forse Sesshomaru aveva appena raggiunto il suo limite (finalmente), o forse gli piacque quando lo morsi...qualunque fosse la ragione, Sesshomaru spazzò via i suoi dubbi e mi diede un assaggio di quella che sarebbe stata una notte tra le sue braccia. E francamente non mi deluse.

In un istante mi ritrovavo di fronte al mio demone, e in quello successivo fui di nuovo con la schiena contro l'albero, e lo stesso demone dai fieri occhi dorati schiacciava il mio corpo con il suo, mentre mi perforava con uno sguardo di puro desiderio. Ignorai tutti e mi sentii bruciare sotto il peso dei vestiti, sia i suoi che i miei. Gli volevo chiedere di rimuovere tutto, affinché non ci fosse alcun ostacolo tra la sua pelle e la mia. Ma non potei dire nulla perché la sua bocca mi reclamò di nuovo prima che ne avessi la possibilità, e questa volta la scossa elettrica fu ancora più intensa. Più intensa che mai.

Sesshomaru mi baciò come se si trattasse di una guerra, ed era disposto a vincerla, a qualunque costo. Rapì i miei sensi con i suoi secoli di esperienza, baciando, mordicchiando e dimostrando che avevo ancora molto da imparare. In quel caso non mi importava molto di essere inesperta, perché sotto la sua guida qualcosa mi diceva che mi sarei goduta ognuna delle sue lezioni.

Cercai di stargli dietro, ma rimasi rapidamente senza fiato e fummo costretti a riprendere il respiro. Ansimavo ed ero abbastanza sicura che la mia faccia dovesse essere rossa come un pomodoro, anche se non per l'imbarazzo.

Come poteva quell'uomo ridurmi a un disastro con un solo bacio? Non lo avrei mai saputo con certezza.

“Casa” sussurrai, perché non mi fidavo abbastanza della mia voce da riuscire a formulare una frase coerente.

“Sei sicura?”

“Se me lo richiedi...ancora una dannata volta, io...”

Non seppi mai con cosa avrei pianificato di minacciarlo perché inaspettatamente, e con mio grande sollievo, Sesshomaru entrò in azione e, in una dimostrazione della sua velocità sovrumana, portò entrambi nella nostra cabina in meno di un battito di ciglia e reclamò di nuovo la mia bocca.

Mi sentii disorientata per alcuni istanti, io ero sorpresa che per una volta Sesshomaru sembrasse aver deciso di collaborare piuttosto che combattere una battaglia contro di me. Per una volta, sembrava che fossimo entrambi alla disperata ricerca della stessa cosa.

“Togliti i vestiti” disse Sesshomaru all'improvviso, separando la sua bocca dalla mia.

Rimanemmo entrambi sorpresi, perché nessuno dei due era abituato a sentirlo parlare in quel modo impulsivo, quasi tormentato. Quella richiesta sembrava essergli sfuggita dalle labbra prima che la elaborasse nella sua testa (come di solito accadeva a me, ma mai a lui) e l'espressione sul suo viso era quasi una poesia.

Sesshomaru si schiarì la gola e sembrò cercare di ricomporsi.

“Voglio dire...vorresti toglierti...?”

“Sì” risposi subito, interrompendo che continuasse con la domanda.

Affinché non ci fossero dubbi sulle mie intenzioni, tirai uno dei lacci del mio yukata, e questo cadde come una cascata, lasciandomi più esposta di quanto non fossi mai stata in tutta la mia vita, ma stranamente con una sensazione di potere in petto nel vedere come Sesshomaru mi guardava.

I suoi occhi andarono in basso e, anche se si mostrò controllato come sempre, non potei fare a meno di notare il cambiamento del suo respiro e la carica elettrica nella stanza. Un'elettricità che mi fece venire la pelle d'oca, perché sapevo che quella reazione era solo per me.

“Tocca a te” dissi, non mi sfuggì il modo in cui la mia voce si fece più roca, “Anch'io voglio vederti”

Senza dire una parola e senza staccare gli occhi da me, Sesshomaru si tolse le pesanti vesti che indossava. Lentamente...troppo lentamente per i miei gusti, e con un accenno di sfida dietro le sue pupille d'oro. Ero abbastanza sicura che stesse ritardando di proposito per farmi impazzire, per farmi perdere completamente la testa per lui una volta per tutte.

Ovviamente avevo già perso la testa molto tempo prima, ma lui non doveva saperlo. Mi rimaneva ancora un po' di dignità.

Come se fosse una partita in cui non potevo perdere, una battaglia che non ero affatto disposta a fargli vincere, mantenni i piedi ben saldi al suolo, le mani ai lati del corpo, e rispondevo al suo sguardo. Mi sarebbe piaciuto avere ulteriori capi d'abbigliamento addosso per eguagliare il suo gioco, per spogliarmi lentamente e tentarlo allo stesso modo, ma avevo già fatto, e comunque ero abbastanza sicura che Sesshomaru stesse avendo un po' di difficoltà a respirare nel vedermi così, completamente nuda. La sua reazione mi fece emergere più di un sorriso.

Quando alla fine, dopo quella che apparve un'eternità, lui rimase di fronte a me gloriosamente nudo in tutto il suo splendore, solo allora lasciai completamente andare il mio controllo, e me ne infischiai di cercare di non perdere la testa.

Prima di sapere cosa stavo facendo, mi ritrovai ad avanzare, chiamata da una voce che sembrava essere solo nella mia testa, che mi faceva avvicinare, avvicinare, avvicinare...fino a trovarmi direttamente di fronte a lui. Quell'essere che a un certo punto, senza che me ne rendessi conto, aveva conficcato i suoi artigli nei miei sogni lasciando il suo segno indelebile nella mia anima, come marchiandola a fuoco. Lo stesso essere che in quel momento mi guardava come se fossi la cosa più bella che avesse mai visto in tutta la sua vita.

La tentazione di coprirmi con le mani era forte e cercai nel mio cervello qualcosa da dire per alleviare un po' la tensione (soprattutto la mia).

“È la prima volta che ti vedo...ehm...nudo” dissi, anche se nell'ultima parte della frase mi uscì una risata nervosa.

Un piccolo sorriso apparve sulle labbra di Sesshomaru. Un sorriso di qualcuno che sapeva di avere potere su un'altra persona.

Che presuntuoso.

“È di tuo gradimento?” chiesi e gli bastava alzare un sopracciglio e fare un giro su se stesso per rendere quella domanda totalmente sfacciata.

“Sì...sì, è di mio gradimento” risposi, odiando un po' il modo in cui il respiro mi si accorciava, ma non potendo farci niente.

E dal modo in cui il suo sguardo si spostarono su mie aree che non avevano bisogno di essere guardate durante una normale conversazione, capii che anche a lui piaceva ciò che stava vedendo.

Oh miei dèi! Davvero mi stava guardando così? Il signore dei demoni dallo sguardo imperscrutabile e dall'autocontrollo di acciaio, mi stava guardando come se fossi un banchetto dopo settimane senza cibo? Mi stava guardando come se fossi una dea? Come se io fossi...bella?

Quello era uno sguardo che non ero sicura di meritare, perché non mi ero mai considerata bella e nemmeno lo aveva fatto qualcun altro. Comunque, mi era stato detto molte volte il contrario perché potessi credere di essere una bellezza.

Onestamente, non mi ero mai preoccupata di prendermi cura di me stessa a livello fisico affinché gli altri mi vedessero in quel modo, ma in quel momento, nuda e al chiaro di luna di fronte a Sesshomaru, sentivo che mi sarebbe piaciuto essere più scrupolosa con me stessa.

All'improvviso i miei fianchi sembravano molto larghi, il mio ventre non così piatto, i miei capelli non erano pettinati, ed ero abbastanza sicura che ci fossero macchie di terra e foglie da qualche parte su di me. Mi vedevo un po' goffa considerando che quella era la nostra notte speciale, la nostra 'luna di miele', e io non avevo nemmeno fatto la doccia. All'improvviso mi pentii di non essere più carina o curata, e involontariamente iniziai a pensare a quante possibilità avrei potuto cogliere da sola se non fossi stata così dannatamente impulsiva tutto il tempo.

La mia mente cominciava a vagare per sentieri con nuove domande e dubbi, quando di colpo sentii il tocco di una mano sul mento. Alzai la testa e le labbra di Sesshomaru si posarono sulle mie in una carezza morbida ma intensa. La mia mente si spense come sempre quando mi baciava, soprattutto così: in modo così caldo, così pieno di qualcosa che nessuno dei due era molto abituato a dare.

Mi stavo godendo il bacio, quando lui si separò troppo velocemente per i miei gusti e nuovamente mi mostrò quel sorriso molto, molto piccolo.

“Hai bisogno che ti dimostri di nuovo quanto il tuo corpo mi piace?”

I miei occhi si spalancarono più che possibile e quasi soffocai per la sorpresa.

Pensai che non dovevo essere brava a nascondere le mie emozioni come pensavo, perché aveva inchiodato i miei dubbi. Ma non fu una sorpresa, dato che era difficile celare qualcosa a Sesshomaru quando lui era deciso a scoprirlo.

“Beh...me l'hai già dimostrato molto...chiaramente...”

Era un po' strano per me sostenere una conversazione con totale naturalezza mentre eravamo nudi l'uno di fronte all'altra, e la tensione nel mio corpo doveva essere del tutto visibile ai suoi occhi. Come tutto il resto di me. Tuttavia, coprirmi un'altra volta e tirarmi indietro era fuori questione.

“Ma non mi dispiacerebbe se me lo mostrassi di nuovo” risposi, facendo un passo avanti.

Il mio cuore batteva così velocemente che ero sicura sarebbe volato fuori dal mio petto e avrebbe colpito Sesshomaru. Le mie ginocchia tremavano come se non potessero sostenere più il mio peso, e la mia gola era così secca che sembrava non avessi bevuto da giorni. E malgrado tutto ciò, mi avvicinai, fino a sentire il calore che emanava dal suo corpo verso il mio, e i suoi lunghi capelli che mi sfioravano il braccio.

Sì, diamine, il suo corpo era perfetto, come quello di una statua scolpita con tutta la premura di un dio, non c'era discussione su quel punto. Sapevo che non avrei mai visto me stessa con una bellezza di tale portata, o con una totale perfezione che si irradiava da me...ma avevo comunque il mio corpo, un corpo sano, bello e curvato in tutti i punti giusti, e perdere tempo nel chiedermi come avrei potuto migliorare me stessa per Sesshomary non era necessario, perché ai suoi occhi...credevo di essere già perfetta. Lo vedevo nella sua espressione affamata, lo sentivo intorno a me come una pesante e calda coperta.

“Fai l'amore con me” mormorai, le parole uscirono dalla mia bocca da sole, formandosi nell'aria come fossero le uniche da dire, e forse lo erano. Forse nient'altro importava.

Non seppi chi fece il primo passo, chi colmò gli ultimi centimetri che ci separavano, chi mise un termine all'analisi di quella notte. Da un momento all'altro le nostre bocche erano di nuovo unite in un bacio, le sue braccia erano intorno alla mia vita e le mie intorno al suo collo, e tutto ciò che ci circondava scomparve una volta per tutte in un'esplosione di sensazioni a cui non avrei saputo dare nome.

Dèi. 

C'era così tanta pelle da toccare...così tante linee di muscoli e capelli morbidi ovunque, non ero sicura di dove fossimo nella cabina, o se fossimo ancora in piedi. Un istante dopo mi resi conto che non lo eravamo mentre il mondo si girava e ci fu una leggera sensazione di caduta prima di atterrare su una dolce coperta, con un corpo duro che si placcò rapidamente sul mio.

 _Di più..._ , pensai con una certa punta di disperazione, ed era molto probabile che avessi inavvertitamente deciso di condividere i miei pensieri ad alta voce, perché Sesshomaru colse l'occasione per muovere la sua bocca sul mio collo e inalare come se la mia essenza fosse ciò che stava aspettando di odorare da molto tempo.

Trattenni un suono in gola mentre lui lasciava piccoli baci sulla mia pelle già surriscaldata, tracciando con le dita antichi disegni sulla mia coscia, facendomi sentire più che il solletico. Ogni pochi secondo i suoi artigli mi raschiavano leggermente la pelle e io trattenevi il respiro, tremando dalla testa ai piedi.

“Sesshomaru...” mi ritrovai a mormorare il suo nome tra i sussulti, forse per chiedergli qualcosa, forse per indicare che mi piacevano i suoi baci, o forse semplicemente perché la mia bocca doveva dire il suo nome.

Ad ogni modo, sembrò che gli piacesse la mia reazione, perché la sua bocca seguì un percorso invisibile lungo il mio corpo, passando per la mia mascella, la clavicola e la spalla. Morse lievemente in alcuni punti, aree particolarmente sensibili che mi fecero rabbrividire come una foglia, ma in nessun momento segnò la mia pelle, e stranamente...volevo che lo facesse. Volevo chiedergli di lasciarmi un marchio come aveva fatto un anno prima in un momento di passione.

Mi resi conto con sorpresa che il suo marchio mi mancava anche se non ne avevo più bisogno come prova che stavamo insieme. Il suo odore era su di me tutto il tempo, lui era con me quasi sempre, quindi non avevo più bisogno di un morso per dimostrare a qualcuno che lui era mio e io ero sua...eppure lo volevo. Volevo il suo segno sulla mia pelle e volevo lasciargliene uno a mia volta. Lo desideravo tanto che aprii la bocca per chiederglielo, ma non riuscii a dire nulla. La mia concentrazione volò via quando Sesshomaru portò la sua bocca sul mio petto e senza preavviso mi leccò come se stesse assaporando qualcosa di delizioso sulla mia pelle.

Trattenni a malapena quello che capii essere un gemito, e le mie mani affondarono nella coperta sotto di me mentre lui ripeteva l'azione. Lentamente, languidamente, in quello che sembrava un vero godimento per lui, Sesshomaru aggredì i miei sensi e mi ritrovai ad avvicinare il mio seno verso la sua bocca.

“Di più?” sussurrò Sesshomaru con una voce che mi sembrava la personificazione della sensualità e del declino. 

Ogni volta che quella lingua si avvicinava e leccava, una sensazione di incendio mi percorreva il corpo fino a raggiungere parti di me che non avevo mai pensato potessero...sciogliersi in quel modo. Come una linea di fuoco, ogni azione della sua bocca la sentivo in profondità, e mi faceva paura. Mi faceva paura e mi chiedevo cos'altro potesse esserci oltre a quel fuoco, quanto avrebbe potuto farmi bruciare sotto le sue mani e la sua bocca, quale disastro avrebbe potuto creare in me se lo avessi lasciato fare.

E nonostante quell'incertezza, nonostante non sapessi cosa ci sarebbe stato dietro quella soglia, quello che lasciai uscire dalla mia bocca fu:

“Di più...”

E lui fu felice di accontentarmi.

Non riuscivo ancora a crederci, non riuscivo a convincermi che la situazione fosse reale, che ero realmente nell'esatto posto in cui volevo essere in quel momento. Nonostante tutto ciò mi sembrasse strano, nonostante l'imbarazzo, nonostante l'intensità che mi toglieva il fiato e non sapevo come procedere, ero totalmente fiduciosa di essere nel momento e nel luogo in cui dovevo essere. Tra le sue braccia e nella nostra casa.

Era difficile per me credere che, dopo così tanto tempo, finalmente potevo permettermi di allungare la mano e...toccare. Solo toccare e sentire, senza aspettarmi che nessuno dei due potesse scappare, nascondendosi dietro scuse o fingere che quello non fosse ciò che volevamo. 

Allungare la mano e far scorrere i suoi capelli morbidi, lisci e folti tra le dita era come realizzare un sogno che avevo da tanto tempo. Potevo dire lo stesso dei muscoli delle sue braccia, del suo petto scolpito da un artista e di ogni angolo del suo corpo che le mie dita potevano trovare. Le mie mani vagavano per la sua pelle come se fossi stata cieca e solo con il tatto potevo capire il messaggio che il suo corpo aveva per me.

Un messaggio particolarmente caldo e duro, che lo fece sibilare quando gli misi una mano intorno in un gesto quasi naturale.

“Rin” sussurrò, i suoi erano occhi chiusi e il suo corpo su di me completamente immobile.

Il respiro mi si bloccò in petto e, meravigliata, osservai mentre il controllo di Sesshomaru pareva disfarsi su di me, collassare strato dopo strato finché non rimaneva nulla. Ero molto, molto curiosa di vedere cosa sarebbe successo, cosa ne sarebbe stato di lui, quando non fosse rimasto altro che il suo desiderio più profondo. Si sarebbe sciolto come stava accadendo a me? Avrebbe detto il mio nome supplicando?

I suoi occhi erano chiusi, la bocca chiusa in una linea sottile e la sua pelle bruciava contro la mia come se avesse la febbre. Potevo sentire gocce di sudore scorrere tra i nostri corpi e non ero sicura di quale dei due avesse il fuoco interiore più intenso. Forse era un pareggio, perché anche se in quel momento ero io ad accarezzarlo così intimamente, vederlo godere in quel modo era delizioso come se lo stessi subendo io stessa. Lentamente, iniziai a muovere la mano.

Le palpebre di Sesshomaru si aprirono di scatto e l'oro nelle sue pupille mi sembrò estremamente brillante e più espressivo che mai. Per qualche ragione, però, nonostante l'ovvio desiderio che potevo vedere, sembrava esserci anche una dose di rabbia, o forse di frustrazione.

Interruppi il movimento della mia mano per paura di fare qualcosa di sbagliato.

“Sto...?” mi schiarii la gola per parlare, “sto facendo bene?”

Parte della rabbia scomparve e Sesshomaru inarcò un sopracciglio in un arco perfetto, interrogativamente.

“Sembravi...infastidito” chiarii.

“Non sono infastidito”

“Uno di questi giorni dovremo lavorare sulle tue espressioni facciali, perché non sono molto chiare”

Il suo piccolo sorriso quasi inesistente fece di nuovo la sua comparsa prima di nascondere il viso nel mio collo e riempirmi di nuovo di baci.

“Non hai idea di cosa mi provochi” lo sentii sussurrare tra piccoli morsi sul lato del mio collo.

“Cosa ti provoco?”

Lasciò un morso particolarmente forte tra il collo e la spalla e trattenni il fiato in un sussulto.

“Metti in difficoltà il mio controllo” rispose, leccando piano il morso, anche se sapevo per esperienza che non era stato abbastanza profondo perché si notasse.

“E se io non voglio che tu ti controlli?” chiesi respirando affannosamente.

“Devi essere sicura di quello che dici, Rin. C'è ancora tempo per tornare indietro”

Lo obbligai a spostare la testa per incontrare i suoi occhi prima di rispondere, perché non volevo che ci fossero dubbi nella mia risposta:

“Non voglio tornare indietro...non so tu, ma io sono pronta ad andare avanti”

 _In tutti i sensi_ , pensai.

Basta con le esitazioni sul baciarlo prima di andare a dormire. Basta con il nascondere sentimenti negativi che avrebbero potuto divorarci nel lungo termine. Basta dover scuotere la testa prima di parlare. Tutto ciò ci aveva fatto girare in tondo, indietreggiando nel nostro rapporto, era esattamente quello che non ci serviva.

La nostra storia era macchiata di troppo dolore e insicurezza, per non cedere il passo al romanticismo, alla fiducia e all'unione. Potevamo aprire una strada verso un nuovo futuro per entrambi, lo sapevo, ed ero più che pronta a fare il primo passo. E lui?

Con il mio coraggio riemerso, appoggiai la mano sul suo petto ed esercitai una forza sufficiente per far cadere il grande Sesshomaru-sama sulla schiena. Era una visione che non si aveva tutti i giorni.

Mi guardò con una certa sorpresa sul viso, in particolare quando mi sedetti sui suoi fianchi e gli tenni i polsi contro il pavimento ai lati della testa. Non che avrebbe fatto grande differenza se lui avesse voluto liberarsi, perché la mia forza non avrebbe mai eguagliato la sua, ma mi diede un certo slancio di potere e fu piuttosto piacevole.

“Hai già esplorato abbastanza” annunciai, rilasciando le sue mani in modo che le mie fossero libere per toccarlo, “ora è il mio turno”

“Rin...”

“Ssh...è il mio turno”

Se Sesshomaru aveva intenzione di discutere con me, non lo seppi, perché premetti subito la mia bocca sulla sua, sia per zittirlo che per mio stesso piacere, e funzionò meravigliosamente perché non ci fu altra conversazione.

La nuova posizione era strana. Mi dava troppo potere, troppa libertà a cui non ero abituata, ed ero troppo consapevole della mia nudità, ma non potevo dire che non fosse totalmente euforico avere Sesshomaru sotto di me. Come se lui fosse alla mia mercé.

 _Solo per me_ , gongolai nella mia testa.

La mia bocca tracciò sul suo corpo lo stesso percorso che la sua aveva tracciato sul mio, passando attraverso muscoli duri che morivo dalla voglia di assaporare da mesi. Senza pensare troppo a quello che stavo facendo, chiusi gli occhi e mi lasciai trasportare dal tocco delle mie mani e della mia bocca. Anche se Sesshomaru non emetteva alcun suono, potevo sentire il cambiamento nel suo respiro e il battito accelerato contro il suo collo, capendo che ero sulla strada giusta.

Quando la mia bocca fu sulla sua gola, morsi leggermente, viaggiando con l'idea di lasciare il segno dei miei denti su quella pelle liscia e amando il modo in cui Sesshomaru tratteneva il respiro molto lievemente...aspettando che facessi proprio quello? Che lo volesse anche lui?

Le sue mani non stavano ferme, vagavano per i miei fianchi, facendomi venire la pelle d'oca, carezzandomi per tutta la lunghezza fino a raggiungere le mie cosce, toccandomi come un vero amante. All'improvviso le sue mani si strinsero sulle mie gambe e, prima che mi rendessi conto di cosa stava succedendo, Sesshomaru ci fece tornare alla nostra posizione iniziale.

“Il mio turno” dichiarò prima che io potessi dire qualcosa al riguardo.

Volevo ancora esplorare, ma averlo sopra di me mentre mi baciava e mi toccava con ancora più sicurezza di prima, senza tanto controllo, mi fece dimenticare qualsiasi obiettivo potessi avere. Essere alla sua mercé mi faceva sentire piccola, delicata, desiderata, e non erano brutte sensazioni.

Chiusi gli occhi e mi stirai per quanto il mio corpo lo consentiva, aprendo inconsciamente le gambe in modo che il suo corpo si adattasse più comodamente tra di loro.

Dannazione, la sua bocca faceva miracoli. Danzando lungo il mio corpo e accendendo fuochi che non sapevo potessero accendersi in modo così potente. I suoi capelli scivolarono lungo la mia pelle fino a terra, le sue mani incitarono le mie gambe ad aprirsi un po' di più e la sua bocca discese, discese, discese, fino a raggiungere...

I miei occhi si spalancarono e mi protesi in avanti, mettendo le mie mani in avanti senza neanche accorgermene, agendo completamente d'istinto.

“Aspetta, aspetta...cosa stai...?” chiesi, ma non riuscii a finire la domanda, non potei farla passare dalla mia gola.

Sesshomaru alzò la testa e inarcò di nuovo il sopracciglio in una domanda silenziosa.

“Sto per...”

Gli coprii la bocca con una mano, perché credevo che se lo avessi sentito dire ad alta voce quello che aveva intenzione di farmi, sarei esplosa in una nuvola di vergogna. Le mie guance dovevano essere di una tonalità di rosso mai raggiunta prima.

“Ho capito cosa...intendi fare. Ma...uhm...davvero...uhm, lo vuoi?”

“Sì” rispose senza alcun dubbio, senza alcuna esitazione.

A volte ammiravo quanto gli fosse facile trattare argomenti che mi facevano balbettare come una stupida.

“Ah...va bene...allora...”

Ma il mio corpo non doveva rilasciare lo stesso messaggio delle mie parole, perché non mi reclinai all'indietro, né tolsi di mezzo le mani e i miei muscoli erano tesi come corde. Sesshomaru se ne accorse, e le sue mani mi sfiorarono le gambe in una carezza più rilassante che seducente.

“Rin”

“Sì?”

“Non farò qualcosa che non vuoi”

Ebbene, mi sbagliavo: le mie guance potevano diventare più rosse.

“Non so se lo voglio o no...solo che...non l'ho mai fatto prima. Mi rende un po' nervosa, tutto qui”

Lui annuì e tacque, sembrava fosse arrivato a una valutazione, ma almeno non mi tolse le mani dalle gambe, né si allontanò di un centimetro da me. Ero preoccupata che la mia piccola ammissione lo avrebbe fatto indietreggiare, e mi chiedevo se non sarebbe stato meglio tacere, quando improvvisamente Sesshomaru alzò i suoi grandi occhi dorati e li fissò nei miei.

“Ti fidi di me?”

“Sì” risposi con la sua stessa naturalezza, perché era facile rispondere a quella domanda.

“Mi lasceresti provare? Se non è di tuo gradimento, fammelo sapere e mi fermerò immediatamente”

Mi morsi il labbro, dubbiosa perché mi sentivo combattuta tra la paura dell'ignoto e il tremendo desiderio che si stava sciogliendo nelle mie viscere al pensiero di lui...

Che faceva quella cosa.

A me.

Mi provocava così tanto calore che ero sicura sprigionasse fumo, ma volevo sapere. Volevo sapere come mi sarei sentita con quello che mi stava offrendo, come sarebbe stato farsi trascinare completamente dal piacere e affidare il mio corpo a qualcun altro. Onestamente, mi suscitava tanta paura quanta curiosità, e le farfalle nel mio stomaco mi dicevano di non pensare così tanto. Di fidarmi di più, e di colpo non fu più questione di decidere.

Lentamente, allontanai le mani e mi abbassai di nuovo sulle coperte. Feci un profondo respiro e mi rilassai.

In quell'istante, le mani di Sesshomaru su di me divennero più coraggiose, più curiose e attente a non affondare troppo gli artigli, accarezzarono ogni centimetro di me che potevano raggiungere, muovendosi sempre di più verso il centro del mio corpo. Nel frattempo le sue labbra mi torturavano, sfiorandomi delicatamente il lato del ginocchio, o la tenera pelle della mia coscia con lievi morsi.

“Bellissima” mi sembrò di sentirlo sussurrare.

Quando allungai il collo per rispondere (qualsiasi cosa avessi detto), mi resi conto che Sesshomaru stava osservando l'area più privata di me con ansia e vera fame, ma ebbi a malapena il tempo di sentirmi imbarazzato per quell'intensità, perché un istante dopo lui fissò i suoi occhi nei miei e, senza staccarli da me, mi diede un altro bacio, in un posto dove non avevo mai sentito un bacio prima.

A quel primo contatto il mio corpo reagì come se fosse stato fulminato e sobbalzai leggermente nonostante fosse stato molto delicato. Le mie gambe si chiusero quasi da sole, ma Sesshomaru vi era in mezzo, ed era impossibile. Aspettò qualche istante, forse per farmi riprendere fiato, e vedendo che non facevo alcun tentativo per alzarmi, coprirmi o cambiare posizione, abbassò di nuovo la testa e ripeté l'azione, questa volta aggiungendo la lingua.

“Sesshomaru...” il suo nome uscì di nuovo dalla mia bocca, sotto forma di gemito che cercavo di trattenere nel petto, “per gli dèi...mi ucciderai”

Non ne ero sicura, ma mi sembrò...di sentirlo ridere appena contro di me, prima che la sua bocca attaccasse di nuovo, io gettai la testa a terra perché non potevo continuare a sentire quello che stavo provando e vedere quello che stavo vedendo senza morire.

Era semplicemente troppo erotico perché il mio debole cuore fosse in grado di sopportare tutto ciò che stava accadendo: averlo lì tra le gambe, a guardarmi con quegli intensi occhi dorati, mentre baciava e leccava parti di me che nessuno aveva mai toccato. Nemmeno io! Non con quell'intenzione almeno, non con l'obiettivo di far riscaldare il mio corpo fino a temperature insospettabili, o di alleggerire così tanto la mia mente, così poco concentrata su qualcosa di diverso da ciò che stava succedendo in quel preciso momento.

Non avevo mai pensato di potermi sentire così: così debole e potente, così impaziente e spaventata, tutto allo stesso tempo. Una contraddizione dopo l'altra, e con il cuore in gola come risultato.

Anzi: il mio cuore stava effettivamente danzando dietro le mie costole e colpendo tutte le ossa dentro di me, e le farfalle nello stomaco si erano moltiplicate e non sapevo a quale numero.

“Rin” lo sentii mormorare, o forse era un grugnito, contro la mia pelle.

Non ero certa se quello fosse il suo modo di chiedermi se stavo bene, o se anche lui stesse facendo fatica a non pronunciare il mio nome. Di sicuro, qualunque cosa volesse comunicarmi, non ero nel posto giusto per concentrarmi abbastanza e rispondere.

Non avevo mai provato...qualunque cosa stessi provando. Disperazione. Calore. Paura. Vergogna. Confusione. Piacere. Sesshomaru mi stava facendo cose che nemmeno nei miei sogni più sfrenati avevo pensato mi avrebbe fatto. Cose indecenti, cose che venivano sussurrate nella notte tra sussulti, conservate per le fantasie personali. Volevo che si fermasse e allo stesso tempo volevo che non si fermasse mai. Volevo che mi portasse più lontano, più velocemente e con più forza, e se possibile...volevo che mi desse di più, di più e di più.

Le mie mani affondarono nei suoi capelli senza rendermene conto, i miei talloni scavarono nel terreno, e anche se una parte di me mi diceva di non farlo per trattenere un minimo di dignità, mi ritrovai ad aprire di più le gambe e a sollevare i fianchi. E non volevo nemmeno pensare a quali suoni stessero uscendo dalla mia bocca come conseguenza delle sue azioni.

“Sesshomaru!” gridai incapace di evitarlo, afferrando una ciocca dei suoi capelli con tanta forza da non essere sicura di non fargli male. Mi sforzai di lasciarla e, con altrettanta forza, strinsi il mantello di pelliccia sotto di me.

Stavo per venire. Ovunque il mio corpo stesse andando a tutta velocità, stava per arrivarci, e ciò mi rendeva più disperata a ogni secondo che passava. Non sapevo perché o come, ma dal modo in cui il mio corpo si contraeva, si rilassava e si arrampicava da qualche parte che non potevo vedere, sapevo di essere vicina.

Il mio corpo mi informò che stavo per sperimentare qualcosa di grande, qualcosa che mi spaventava, ma ne avevo bisogno più che dell'aria nei polmoni. Ne avevo bisogno e non sapevo cosa fosse, o come chiederlo, e inconsciamente pregai senza conoscere le parole.

Fu allora che lui si fermò.

Quel dannato si fermò.

“Cosa...?” chiesi, schiarendomi la voce prima di continuare, “perché...ti fermi?”

Ero stata così vicina, sull'orlo di una porta in cielo che ero stata così ansiosa di varcare. Il mio corpo era al limite, implorava qualcosa che non sapevo cosa fosse, e mi ritrovai quasi arrabbiata con Sesshomaru per essersi fermato e avermi lasciata sola in quel limbo.

Considerai la possibilità di minacciarlo di morte, ma poi Sesshomaru iniziò a scalare il mio corpo, finché il suo viso non fu vicino al mio e, molto seriamente, con un accenno quasi disperato nella voce, rispose:

“Devo entrare in te”

Con ciò mi zittì, perché quella era una richiesta a cui non mi importava di dare la mia approvazione. Avevo pensato di volere che finisse ciò che aveva iniziato con la bocca, ma ora che lo diceva così, con crudezza e impazienza, volevo anche quello che mi stava offrendo. Anche io volevo unirmi a lui in quel modo.

“Sono d'accordo” accettai, allargando le gambe e lasciando che vi si sistemasse.

Potei sentirlo, contro di me, caldo e duro com'era stato quella notte di tanti mesi prima.

Ma quella volta non avevo potuto vedere l'espressione sul suo viso, né avevo potuto tenerlo stretto contro di me, e neanche avevo potuto baciargli la bocca in completa libertà. Quella prima esperienza così sbagliata, così fredda, distante e dolorosa, non era paragonabile a questo momento, con una notte totalmente diversa, in cui potevamo permetterci di sentirci più veri, più sinceri l'uno con l'altra, agendo secondo i nostri desideri.

E attualmente il mio più grande desiderio era quello di unirci come coppia nel modo più elementare e profondo a cui potessi pensare.

Sesshomaru appoggiò le braccia su entrambi i lati della mia testa e si sedette contro di me. Poi si fermò, il più vicino possibile senza oltrepassare la barriera del mio corpo, e mi guardò come se volesse dirmi qualcosa.

“Che c'è?” chiesi, alzando la mano per scostare una ciocca di capelli che non mi permetteva di vedere i suoi occhi.

“Potrebbe far male” rispose con la massima serietà.

 _E non voglio ferirti_ , sembrò comunicare senza parole. Sorrisi senza sforzo. Gli angoli delle mie labbra si sollevarono da soli.

“Lo so, va bene”

“Sarò...gentile” rispose.

Dal modo in cui esitò prima di pronunciare quella parole, come se non fosse del tutto sicuro del significato, sapevo che Sesshomaru non aveva mai agito in quel modo con nessun altro. Diceva di non essere mai stato 'gentile', ma i miei ricordi dicevano qualcos'altro. Potevo ammettere che a volte sapeva essere troppo rude, distante e assolutamente sanguinario in presenza di una minaccia, ma con me...era diverso. Con me cercava di essere tutto ciò che probabilmente non era stato educato a essere, con me cercava quella che aveva sempre considerato una debolezza, e me la dava liberamente...perché mi amava. E nonostante tutti i dossi lungo la strada, nonostante tutti gli errori che entrambi avevamo commesso, anch'io lo amavo follemente.

Per rispondergli, annuii con un sorriso di estrema felicità e lo baciai di nuovo. Pensavo che il mio sapore nella sua bocca mi avrebbe disgustato, ma al contrario mi parve stranamente erotico, e non ci pensai più. Mi dedicai a godermi di averlo così vicino.

La sua lingua entrò nella mia bocca nell'istante in cui i suoi fianchi cominciarono a muoversi dolcemente in avanti. Mi preparai per il dolore, per il disagio il bruciore iniziale che pensavo avrei provato. Ma, o la sua bocca mi distrasse abbastanza, o forse il mio corpo si era già abituato al suo, perché non ci fu dolore. Era un po' scomodo, e pensai che fosse lo stesso per lui dal modo in cui tendeva le braccia su entrambi i miei lati, ma non ci fu dolore.

“Stai bene?” lo sentii chiedere a fatica, e solo allora notai le piccole gocce di sudore sulla sua fronte.

“Perfettamente” risposi, allungandomi per cancellarle con le dita.

Al tocco della mia mano, Sesshomaru attardò la sua guancia contro il mio palmo, come se cercasse di più di quella piccola azione e, senza preavviso, i suoi fianchi indietreggiarono, e molto dolcemente tornarono in avanti. Entrambi espirammo all'unisono, e da quella leggera reazioni mi resi improvvisamente conto che eravamo completamente sintonizzati, che entrambi ci sentivamo nello stesso modo, e la consapevolezza fu stranamente inebriante.

“Se vuoi...puoi...ehm...” provai a dire, ma facevo fatica a trovare il termine giusto per descrivere quello che volevo, “muoverti”

Lui annuì e il suo corpo iniziò ad oscillare delicatamente contro il mio, arrivando ogni volta un po' più in profondità e accarezzando aree di me che fino a quella notte non avevo saputo che volessero essere toccate. Le mie mani risalirono lungo il suo corpo da sole, mi deliziai dei suoi muscoli potenti, delle linee scolpite e degli incavi interessanti. Un paio di volte lo graffiai inavvertitamente con le unghie, e quando notai il modo in cui gli si accorciava il fiato, mi assicurai di ripetere l'azione qualche altra volta, appositamente.

Non ero sicura di quello che stavo facendo, non ero sicura se il modo in cui lo stavo toccando fosse giusto, o se proprio toccarlo fosse giusto. Non ero nemmeno certa se quello che stavo provando fosse un vero piacere, o se semplicemente fossi felice di essere insieme a lui. Non ero sicura di niente, davvero, solo del fatto che amavo Sesshomaru, ed era abbastanza per togliermi dalla testa le altre domande, almeno per il momento, perché guardarlo mentre godeva con me era semplicemente troppo distraente e piacevole per poter pensare a qualcos'altro.

Sopra di me, dentro di me, Sesshomaru sudava, aveva il fiato corto e i suoi muscoli erano tesi per lo sforzo. Mi guardava come se fossi la risposta a una domanda che aveva sempre serbato, e quando mi baciava lo faceva con più forza, con più insistenza di quanto avesse mai fatto, al punto da togliermi il respiro direttamente dai polmoni.

Ma si stava trattenendo. Sapevo che si stava trattenendo anche se non aveva detto nulla, probabilmente per non farmi pressione. Il suo ritmo era lento e regolare contro di me, facile da apprezzare, ed ero grata per l'attenzione che riservava al mio corpo. Ma lui voleva di più, lo vedevo nello splendore delle sue iridi dorate, nella domanda che non lasciava uscire dalle sue labbra. Il suo corpo voleva andare più duramente, più velocemente e più fortemente contro di me...

E onestamente, lo volevo anch'io.

Allungandomi per appoggiarmi sui gomiti, nascosi il viso contro la sua gola e la mia bocca trovò il suo collo, cercando di tentarlo con dei baci. Ma mi feci prendere la mano perché, inebriata dal suo profumo, dalla sua essenza selvaggia e quindi indubbiamente sua, senza accorgermene lo morsi, non con forza sufficiente a tagliare la sua pelle morbida, ma quasi.

Quel 'quasi', però, fu sufficiente per lanciare Sesshomaru oltre il limite su cui apparentemente si era tenuto in equilibrio, perché senza preavviso i suoi fianchi iniziarono a sbattere contro di me con tutta la passione di un demone purosangue in auge e fu assolutamente perfetto in tutto il suo splendore.

Gemevo forte, ma non per il dolore (tutt'altro) e fui costretta ad aggrapparmi con entrambe le mani alla sua schiena, perché la forza delle sue spinte era troppa per il mio piccolo corpo. Le mie unghie affondavano in profondità nella sua schiena, e se gli facevo male di certo non gli importava affatto, perché ringhiava contro il mio orecchio, e spingeva con forza una delle mie gambe contro il suo fianco.

Ricevetti il messaggio e feci la stessa cosa con l'altra finché non gli circondai la vita, e solo allora la nuova posizione mi fece inarcare la schiena contro il suolo e gridare, perché aveva colpito l'obiettivo da qualche parte molto profondamente in me.

“Sesshomaru!” il suo nome mi sfuggì dalle labbra e seppi di nuovo che ero vicina a raggiungere il cielo, così vicina da poterlo quasi toccare con le mie mani.

Far entrare aria nei polmoni sembrava una missione del tutto impossibile considerando che ogni volta che aprivo la bocca non potevo fare altro che emettere suoni imbarazzanti, ma ci provai con tutte le mie forze, perché c'era qualcosa che volevo chiedergli. Qualcosa di cui avevo bisogno quella notte.

Lo afferrai dietro il collo con una mano e lo baciai violentemente, abbastanza da attirare la sua attenzione, poi lo supplicai con voce rotta:

“Mordimi...ti prego...mordimi...”

I suoi occhi brillarono come due lune piene, e sapevo di aver chiesto esattamente quello che voleva anche lui, quello che aveva voluto domandarmi. Ebbi appena il tempo di prepararmi, però, perché una delle sue mani mi fece girare la testa di lato per esporre il mio collo, e senza dire una parola mi morse.

E allora vidi le stelle.

I suoi fianchi si muovevano con ancora più forza contro i miei, privandomi delle ultime vestigia di autocontrollo, del mio respiro e della mia forza. Mi fece sciogliere completamente, alimentando il fuoco incontrollabile dentro di me finché non ce la feci più e finalmente...esplosi.

Non avevo altre parole per descriverlo. Esplosi e fu tanto delizioso quanto assolutamente terrificante per via di tutte quelle nuove sensazioni. Il mio corpo si irrigidì totalmente, sollevai la schiena da terra in una reazione che non potei trattenere, e mi parve di gridare il suo nome nel buo della notte, mentre le mie mani gli graffiavano di nuovo la schiena e la sua bocca era ancora sul mio collo, marchiandomi finalmente come sua.

Alla fine della mia esplosione, quando il bianco dietro i miei occhi iniziò ad evaporare, e fui di nuovo consapevole del mio corpo, notai che Sesshomaru continuava a muovere i fianchi, facendo emergere più tremori, più sensazioni che non sapevo nominare, ogni volta con sempre più urgenza. Sapevo che era vicino, che in quel momento stava precipitando nella sua stessa esplosione, e nel momento in cui la sua bocca si è separata dal mio collo, senza pensare lo morsi anch'io, perché lui non pensasse che io fossi l'unica con un marchio di proprietà sulla pelle.

Nel momento in cui il suo sangue ha toccato la mia lingua, Sesshomaru perse completamente il controllo e il suo corpo si irrigidì sul mio. Il mio nome gli uscì in un ringhio che lasciò le mie viscere tremanti e in fiamme. Mi tenne stretta contro di lui, come se non volesse mai lasciarmi andare, e dopo pochi istanti si rilassò contro di me.

Leccai il sangue che gli colava lungo il collo e pensai che non mi sarebbe piaciuto così tanto il sapore, che non doveva essere totalmente inebriante come il miglior vino. Ma lo era. Lo era assolutamente, e sapere che gli avevo lasciato la prova della mia passione lo rendeva ancora più perfetto.

“Rin” mi chiamò, e io concentrai la mia attenzione sul suo viso, nonostante la sensazione di bruciore sulle sue guance, “Stai bene?”

Annuii, perché non credevo di avere ancora una voce, e lo baciai sulle labbra. Questa volta ricambiò il bacio con la massima dolcezza, con la dolcezza che lui era così sicuro di non potermi dare, e mi chiesi se lui stesso potesse rendersi conto della sua ipocrisia, o se dovessi farglielo sapere. Ancora.

Con cautela uscì dal mio corpo, strappando a entrambi un altro sospiro, e si distese sul pavimento sulla schiena. Lentamente si allungò e si toccò il collo, raccogliendo il sangue per esaminarlo da vicino.

Quando mi guardò, lo fece con la fronte aggrottata.

“Che c'è?” chiesi sorridendo, “anch'io volevo lasciare un segno su di te”.

Mi girai per sdraiarmi accanto a lui e volli appoggiare la mia testa sul suo petto e gettare una delle mie gambe sopra le sue e, se possibile, raggomitolarmi per dormire accanto a lui. Ma non era sicura che a lui facesse piacere. Sesshomaru non mi ha sembrava il tipo di persona a cui piaceva coccolarsi, e pensai di avergli chiesto abbastanza per...

Sesshomaru allungò un braccio, e prima di sapere che cosa stava accadendo, mi ritrovai esattamente dove volevo essere: rannicchiata contro il suo petto, che era inaspettatamente confortevole per addormentarsi.

“Puoi leggere la mia mente?” chiesi con sorpresa, perché sarebbe stata una vera scoperta.

“No”

“E come fai a sapere esattamente cosa voglio o cosa mi serve prima che te lo dica?”

Il suo tentativo di non sorridere non passò inosservato.

“Ti conosco” fu la sua sola risposta.

 _E ti amo_ , sembrava dire, non in maniera così ovvia o chiara. Ma lo capii comunque.

Una delle sue mani iniziò ad accarezzarmi il braccio molto leggermente, come se non fosse sicuro di quello che stava facendo ma sperando comunque di farlo bene. Era un tocco così minimo rispetto a tutto quello che avevamo fatto quella notte, un gesto in più che non avrebbe dovuto farmi allargare il cuore nel petto. Ma la verità è che fu così, perché sapevo che per lui non era un gesto semplice o naturale. Sapevo che per lui accarezzarmi per il semplice fatto di farlo, starmi vicino e godersi la vicinanza non era facile. Lo faceva per me e, insieme alla pelle d'oca, mi diede un senso di pace. Che alla fine tutto sarebbe andato bene tra noi due.

Essere lì, sdraiata sul pavimento della nostra casa, nuda e felice, con una prova del suo amore che mi pulsava sul collo, averne lasciato una sul suo, e sapere che per la prima volta da tanto tempo tutto andava bene, sembrava irreale. Quello era il mio lieto fine, quello per cui avevo lavorato così duramente, e non era un sogno.

Esitante, portai la mia mano sul suo petto e gli carezzai la pelle sulle costole, sentendomi più vicina a Sesshomaru che mai. 

“Ti amo anche io,” mormorai, lasciandogli un bacio sulla pelle.

Decisi subito che un solo bacio non sarebbe stato sufficiente, e ne lasciai un altro, e poi un altro, e prima che me ne rendessi conto, ero seduta sui suoi fianchi, i miei capelli che ci circondavano.

“È di nuovo il mio turno” avvertii con un sorriso malizioso sulle labbra.

Un segno di approvazione molto mascolina balenò dietro i suoi occhi prima che la sua bocca tornasse a reclamare la mia, e la notte si rivelò troppo breve per noi per assaporare ancora e ancora, e ancora e ancora la nostra passione.


	32. Capitolo Trentadue - Epilogo

_5 anni dopo._

Era una notte particolarmente buia, con una bufera di neve che si alzava e faceva tremare rumorosamente gli alberi. Non c'era anima viva fuori, forse a causa del freddo invernale che minacciava di affondare fino alle ossa di qualsiasi essere vivente, e l'unica fonte di luce oltre alla lune proveniva da una piccola capanna ai margini di una foresta. Una capanna che conoscevo bene e che venivo a trovare per la prima volta dopo molto tempo.

Mi riparai nell'ombra, assicurandomi che nessuno potesse sorprendermi da alcuna angolazione, e sbirciai all'interno.

Ad eccezione di due persone (una addormentata, l'altra di guardia) il luogo era vuoto, come avevo sperato che sarebbe stato dopo un'intera giornata passata ad assistere a una sfilata di persone dentro e fuori dalla cabina. Alcune avevano lacrime che scorrevano lungo le guance, altre mostravano perfettamente lo sguardo desolato di chi stava per perdere qualcosa di importante. O più precisamente: qualcuno. Dopotutto, quella cabina era sempre stata nota per far entrare chiunque avesse un problema che richiedeva una soluzione, o semplicemente un consiglio amichevole, e la vecchia Kaede non era mai stata il tipo da ignorare una richiesta di aiuto. Non era nella sua natura.

Non ero sicura di quanti fossero gli anni durante i quali Kaede era stata una figura così importante nel villaggio, ma sapevo che erano abbastanza perché generazioni e generazioni di abitanti del villaggio rendevano ora omaggio e la ringraziavano per tutti i suoi sforzi, sul letto di morte. Io stessa avevo una missione simile quella notte.

Dall'esterno, mossi la mano in una serie di movimenti che avevo imparato nell'ultimo anno, invocando un antico potere a lavorare per me, e la persona di guardia si addormentò profondamente in pochi secondi. Essere una mezzo-demone aveva una quantità inesauribile di vantaggi che avevo appena iniziato ad esplorare.

Di nascosto, entrai nella cabina, attenta a non svegliare né la vecchia Kaede né la giovane donna che dormiva accanto a lei. Guardai il suo viso con curiosità, chiedendomi se avrei dovuto riconoscerla, ma non mi era familiare, pensai che dovesse essere una ragazzina che non avevo conosciuto durante il mio soggiorno al villaggio. La ignorai completamente e mi inginocchiai accanto alla persona che ero venuta a trovare per l'ultima volta.

La vecchia Kaede sembrava così...fragile. Sotto pesanti coperte e con i suoi lunghi capelli bianchi sparsi ovunque, la pelle del viso leggermente consumata dallo sforzo di continuare a restare in vita, sembrava così fragile, come se stesse per andarsene per sempre e io non me ne sarei nemmeno accorta. Potevo però sentire il suo respiro affannoso, il suo cuore che batteva nel silenzio della cabina, e ciò mi rassicurò del fatto che fosse ancora viva, che ci fosse ancora tempo. Per quanto fosse poco.

 _Tanto tempo_ , pensai con tristezza, _è passato tanto tempo...e non so cosa dire._

Cosa dire alla persona che mi aveva cresciuto? Cosa dire a qualcuno che aveva sempre considerato ciò che poteva essere il meglio per me? Cosa dire a qualcuno che non si visitava da anni perché si nutriva ancora il risentimento per il segreto che aveva custodito?

Volevo disperatamente avere qualcosa di bello da dire. Qualcosa carino e significativo. Volevo che le mie ultime parole per lei fossero...pacifiche. Eppure tutto quello a cui riuscivo a pensare era il nostro litigio, il modo in cui mi aveva ferito, le cose che avevo detto io per ferire lei. Il modo in cui mi ero allontanata per sempre da lei senza mai voltarmi indietro.

Non era la prima volta da quando avevo saputo che la vecchia Kaede era in punto di morte che mi chiedevo se stavo facendo la cosa corretta, se non fosse del tutto ingiusto da parte mia venire a disturbare qualcuno che avevo abbandonato quasi senza esitazione anni prima. Lei mi aveva visto come una figlia o una nipote, e io mi ero allontanata dalla sua vita per sempre a causa di una lite che in quel momento non aveva importanza. Era da molto tempo che non aveva importanza. Non mi ero mai considerata saggia, ma a quel punto poche cose sembravano infinitamente crudeli come voltare le spalle a qualcuno che ci amava. E io lo avevo già fatto. 

Non mi pentivo della mia decisione di aver lasciato il vecchio villaggio, di aver creato una vita per me stessa in cui potevo facilmente considerarmi felice e appagata. Non mi pentivo di aver scelto Sesshomaru su tutto il resto. Non mi pentivo di aver scelto me stessa. Ma in quel momento mi ero sentita furiosa, il dolore del tradimento di chi mi aveva accudito per gran parte della mia vita mi aveva richiesto molto tempo per superarlo. Forse non ero riuscita a farlo finché non mi era arrivata la notizia che stava per morire, e improvvisamente aveva smesso di avere così tanto peso nella mia vita.

Non appena mi era giunta la notizia, avevo capito che non avrei potuto convivere con il rimorso, con l'angoscia di sapere che lei sarebbe morta senza che io avessi potuto dirle che ero grata per avermi inclusa nella sua famiglia, che mi ero goduta il nostro tempo insieme. Non volevo che morisse senza sapere che, nonostante tutto, ancora le volevo bene.

 _Ma potrà perdonarmi?_ , mi chiesi.

Avrebbe potuto perdonarmi per tutte le volte in cui non ero stata lì? Avrebbe potuto perdonarmi per il modo freddo e insensibile con cui me n'ero andata? Avrebbe potuto perdonarmi per non aver sistemato le cose prima?

Di certo non era tenuta a farlo. Erano passati quasi 6 anni dal nostro addio e 5 di essi erano stati felici, con la famiglia al mio fianco. In tutto quel tempo, non ero riuscita a ingoiare il mio orgoglio e andare a trovarla?

Sentii un nodo alla gola e il senso di colpa che mi consumava da giorni iniziò ad arrotolarsi nel mio stomaco come un serpente. Volevo uscire per prendere fiato, iniziare a camminare e ad allontanarmi di nuovo, come una codarda. Ma ero arrivata a casa sua. Ero corsa al suo fianco fintanto che era ancora viva. Se c'era una minima possibilità che potesse perdonarmi, che potesse essere anche solo appena felice per me, un po' di paura e incertezza ne valevano la pena, no?

Non volevo disturbare il suo sonno, quindi mi accontentai di aspettare al suo fianco in silenzio, di ascoltare il suo respiro affannoso e di tenere la sua mano nella mia. Quando presi la sua mano, la sua palpebra senza benda si aprì pesantemente e mi fissò, anche se sapevo che non poteva vedermi.

“Rin?” sussurrò con voce roca.

Non ero sicura di come facesse a sapere che ero io vicina a lei, ma non mi feci troppe domande. Ero contenta che mi avesse riconosciuta, che avesse ancora un posto nella sua mente per me. Speravo solo che conservasse le cose buone.

“Sono io” risposi e mi schiarii la gola quando mi accorsi che anche la mia voce era rauca, anche se per motivi diversi, “sono venuta a trovarti”

“Rin” ripeté il mio nome e illuminò la cabina con il suo sorriso, “sei qui”

Io feci un respiro profondo, sollevata per la prima volta dopo due giorni perché quel sorriso era per qualcuno che aveva un posto caloroso nel suo cuore. Anche io le ero mancata.

“Sono qui” risposi sorridendo, anche se non poteva vedermi, “volevo dirti...”

Ma non riuscii a finire la frase, perché la sua mano che aveva tenuto la mia con così poca forza, all'improvviso mi strinse come se ne dipendesse la sua vita, e il suo sguardo si fece disperato. Con il respiro affannoso, la vecchia Kaede mi comunicò:

“Mi dispiace tanto...Rin...mi dispiace...tanto...”

“Che cosa? Perché? No, no, aspetta...sono io che vengo a chiedere scusa” provai a dire, ma mi interruppe di nuovo.

“Mi dispiace tanto...per quello che...ti ho...fatto...”

Ascoltai in silenzio, e non con poco stupore perché la vecchia testarda Kaede mi stava chiedendo scusa più e più volte, rettificando il suo errore come il peggiore che avesse mai fatto. Per tutto il tempo, la sua mano mi strinse come se avesse paura che sparissi. Con voce bassa, roca e ansimante mi chiese scusa per gli errori, le bugie, i segreti e per aver cercato di controllare la mia vita, anche se non era sua. Più e più volte mi fece sapere di quanto fosse dispiaciuta per avermi praticamente costretta ad andarmene non volendo più guardarmi indietro, non volendo mai tornare da chi mi aveva ferito. Più e più volte si scusò per aver anteposto il suo orgoglio alla mia felicità.

E io trattenni le lacrime che volevano disperatamente correre libre ed ero consapevole che tutto ciò che stavo ascoltando era quello che avevo sempre voluto sentire provenire da lei. Quella notte ero andata lì a cercare perdono per aver lasciato indietro la mia famiglia, e ore lei si scusava per aver avuto un ruolo nella mia decisione. Quella notte non stava certamente andando come previsto. 

“Potrai...perdonarmi?” chiese alla fine, temendo che potessi rifiutare.

Come se quella fosse una possibilità.

Stando attenta a non farle del male, mi chinai e l'abbracciai molto leggermente.

“Non c'è niente da perdonare”

Ero seria. Gli anni erano passati con troppo risentimento nel cuore, con troppa rabbia per non voler lasciar scorrere tutto, adesso. Avevo il mio lieto fine, avevo la mia famiglia e quelle scuse erano tutto ciò che serviva per lasciarmi il dolore alle spalle.

Quando mi allontanai, lei sorrise, più tranquilla, più sollevata, e prendendomi di nuovo la mano chiese:

“Sei...felice, Rin?”

“Lo sono, lo sono davvero” risposi, “avrei solo voluto ingoiare il mio orgoglio ed essere venuta a trovarti prima...per dirti tante cose”

“Sei qui ora...è quello che...conta”

 _Ma ora è tardi_ , mi dissi.

Ora non potevo raccontarle cosa era successo nella mia vita, non potevo scoprire cosa fosse successo nella sua, non potevamo sistemare le cose senza che il tempo se ne andasse secondo dopo secondo. Adesso non era il momento ideale, ma era quello che c'era, e immaginavo che fosse meglio di niente. Avere quel momento con la vecchia Kaede, quell'addio, quella confessione da parte sua, era più di quanto avessi sperato ottenere, e l'avrei custodito sempre nel cuore. 

Ma avevo qualcos'altro da chiedere, qualcosa senza la quale non avrei potuto andare avanti se non lo avessi saputo. Qualcosa che mi pugnalava il cuore ad ogni battito.

“Puoi...perdonarmi tu per essermene andata? Per non essermi voltata indietro?” chiesi, e stavolta fui io ad avere un tono disperato nella voce, la cadenza dell'angoscia e del senso di colpa, “Non volevo lasciar passare così tanto tempo...”

“Rin”

Nonostante la sua voce bassa, appena parlò io tacqui subito e lei mi assicurò con tutta la dolcezza del mondo:

“Il tuo posto...non era con me, né in questo luogo...lo capisco ora...il tuo posto è con lui...e se...tu sei felice...lo sono anch'io. Non hai niente...di cui...scusarti”

Il mio cuore si sollevò come se gli fossero spuntate le ali, e volò alleviato, con felicità nonostante la triste situazione in cui ci trovavamo. Alla fine sapevo, dopo tanto tempo, sapevo che lei mi aveva perdonato e all'improvviso tutto sembrò andare bene.

“Non sai quanto sono felice di sentirtelo dire” ammisi, “sei sempre stata importante per me e ti voglio bene”

Il suo sorriso fu il più dolce che avessi mai visto.

“Anch'io ti voglio bene...mia dolce...Rin”

La mano della vecchia Kaede mi stringeva con meno forza ad ogni secondo che passava e il suo respiro diventava più affannoso, più instabile, ma non perse mai il suo sorriso e il suo occhio non si allontanò mai dalla mia direzione. Quando parlò, lo fece con la più assoluta calma e accettazione:

“Credo di...dover...andare”

Senza dire un'altra parola, e con un'ultima stretta alla mia mano, la vecchia Kaede esalò l'ultimo respiro e il suo petto si fermò.

Le lacrime che avevo trattenuto ora scorrevano libere, ma non feci nulla per asciugarle, perché avevo almeno due giorni di lacrime da far uscire. Rimasi lì ancora un momento, sentendo la sua mano contro la mia, ma non era più calda, non aveva più vita e non era più la stessa. Prima di alzarmi, mi chinai ancora una volta e le baciai la fronte.

Mi alzai e prima di uscire inviai una leggera bufera di neve dalla finestra, che avrebbe svegliato dolcemente la giovane donna, portandola fuori dal sonno in cui l'avevo fatta scivolare in precedenza. Quando fui al sicuro all'ombra degli alberi, vidi la giovane donna correre fuori dalla porta per avvertire gli altri abitanti del villaggio che la vecchia Kaede era morta.

Un piccolo tumulto cominciò a formarsi e gli abitanti del villaggio passarono dall'essere tristi a completamente scoraggiati, persino persi, senza la guida e la saggezza di chi li aveva appena lasciati. Guardai tutto dal mio nascondiglio e in quel momento capii che non avevo più alcun legame con quel luogo. Non c'era più nessuno che volessi visitare, non c'era più una casa per me, non c'era più la famiglia, ed era un pensiero stranamente triste, nonostante non mi fosse piaciuto vivere lì. Per quanto non l'avessi percepita come una casa, lo era comunque stata. 

Una presenza di fece sentire dietro di me. Sentii il suo profumo e il battito del suo cuore prima dei suoi passi, e senza dubbi seppi che era Sesshomaru, ma non mi voltai perché non ero ancora pronta per andarmene. La separazione era già avvenuta, ma i miei piedi non potevano ancora muoversi.

Lentamente, Sesshomaru si avvicinò e senza dire niente mi mise un braccio intorno alla vita, e istintivamente mi lasciai cadere contro di lui, sapendo che avrebbe sostenuto tutto il mio peso. La mia testa trovò il suo petto, e mi distrassi ascoltando il suo battito cardiaco direttamente nell'orecchio, come fosse una sinfonia solo per me. Chiusi gli occhi e pensai di potermi addormentare proprio così, contro di lui.

Finché un grido improvviso mi fece quasi sobbalzare.

“Con quello che ci è voluto per farlo addormentare” risi e mi spostai di qualche centimetro in modo da stare in piedi.

Senza parole Sesshomaru trasferì il peso dell'altro suo braccio sul mio, e mi strinsi al petto il piccolo mezzo-demone con i capelli bianchi e gli occhi castani che si era svegliato di cattivo umore dal suo sonnellino.

Canticchiai una canzone che Kagome mi aveva insegnato e ondeggiammo dolcemente al ritmo, finché finalmente non lo sentii addormentarsi di nuovo contro di me. Il suo leggero ronfare si levò nella notte e la sua piccola mano mi strinse una ciocca di capelli fino a farmi male, ma non mi dispiacque affatto. Insieme a Sesshomaru, quel bambino, il mio bellissimo bambino con sangue di demone ma dolce come un angelo, era la luce della mia vita, e c'erano pochissime cose che potevano farmi arrabbiare.

“Hai un dono” disse Sesshomaru, fissandoci entrambi intensamente e con una piccola dose di meraviglia. Quando si rese conto che io lo guardavo, tornò subito a mostrare la sua solita espressione disinteressata.

Sorrisi tra me e continuai a dondolare. A volte lo sorprendevo mentre guardava me e nostro figlio così: sorpreso, come se non potesse credere che fossimo tutti e due lì con lui. Come se fosse difficile per lui rendersi conto che eravamo davvero la sua famiglia. Per quanto inespressivo potesse essere con le parole, il suo sguardo diceva tutto, e io cercavo di fargli sapere che sì, entrambi eravamo con lui e non ce ne saremmo andati da nessuna parte. Era meglio che si abituasse.

“Perché l'ho conosciuto per nove mesi in più di te” lo informai.

Il tumulto nel villaggio iniziava ad aumentare, e anche se noi tre eravamo ben nascosti nell'ombra, l'alba sarebbe giunta in poco tempo, e non ci conveniva essere lì se non volevamo essere scoperti. Il mio vecchio villaggio non accettava molto i demoni e non era un ambiente in cui volevo introdurre il nostro nuovo membro della famiglia, quindi era chiaro cos'avremmo dovuto fare.

“Dobbiamo andare” dissi, ma non mi mossi.

Come previsto, lui non rispose nulla, ma il suo braccio mi circondò di nuovo e il suo abbraccio fu sufficiente per me. Anche quando non diceva niente, Sesshomaru aveva i suoi modi personali per farmi sentire meglio.

Sospirai e mi dissi che potevo tornare a casa in pace, che avevo fatto esattamente quello che avevo deciso di fare. Ero tornata nella mia vecchia casa, avevo cercato la vecchia Kaede e avevo condiviso con lei i suoi ultimi istanti. Avevo presentato le mie scuse e avevo ricevuto un suo perdono. Non c'era più niente da chiedere per allontanarmi da quella notte. Allora cosa mi tratteneva, incapace di lasciarmi andare?

Ero in piedi, a fissare la folla, chiedendomi quante di quelle persone fossero state speciali per la vecchia Kaede proprio come lo ero stata io, quando improvvisamente una luce nel cielo catturò la mia attenzione. Era luminosa, più che una stella, più del sole, ma allo stesso tempo discreta. Gli altri abitanti del villaggio sembravano non vederla, troppo presi dalla propria tristezza, ma io la vidi: un lampo di luce che attraversava il cielo da un punto all'altro.

Improvvisamente sentii con una sicurezza senza alcuna prova fisica che quella era la vecchia Kaede, la sua anima che andava...forse nel regno dei morti, o in un altro luogo più gioioso, più pacifici. Chi lo sapeva? Non ero sicura se stavo impazzendo o se la mia tristezza fosse più grande di quanto pensassi e stavo associando le stelle alle persone per farmi sentire meglio. O forse stavo ricevendo un messaggio di qualche tipo, un messaggio d'amore, di pace, di felicità. A dover scegliere un'opzione, avrei optato per la terza, e senza vergogna alzai lo sguardo al cielo, allo scoppio di luce, tracciandone il percorso con il dito nell'aria.

_Ovunque tu stia andando...spero che trovi la pace._

Il braccio di Sesshomaru intorno alla mia vita mi diede una leggera stretta e decisi che la separazione era giunta al termine, avevo detto tutto quello che avevo voluto dire.

“Dai” annunciai, potendo questa volta muovermi, “andiamo a casa”

Con la mano di Sesshomaru nella mia e nostro figlio che tenevo stretto contro il mio fianco, mi voltai e ci lasciammo tutto alle spalle. Il cammino che avevo percorso era stato innegabilmente instabile e difficile, ma mi aveva portato a quel momento, e al destino per cui era valsa tutta la pena.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eccoci arrivati alla fine! Un grazie immenso all'autrice Hinikuna per avermi concessi di tradurre questa bellissima fanfiction. Grazie a chi ha letto e apprezzato: lettori italiani (o non, so che alcuni leggono utilizzando il traduttore), se ci siete battete un colpo!! Alla prossima!


End file.
